Friends with benefits
by Halawen
Summary: Yeah I think the title says it. I guess this is slightly AU. Clare/Drew plus misfits friendship. Clare is a little ooc. Rated M for sexual content and language
1. It Began One Day at Lunch

**Friends?...with Benefits**

**Chapter 1:It Began one Day at Lunch**

**(Clare)**

Clare was about to sit at one of the outside picnic tables to eat lunch when she heard the distinct sounds of a couple making out behind the tree. She peeked around only to see Jake and a girl with red hair laying on a blanket going at it like rabbits. _"Really?! We break up two days ago and he refuses to sleep with me and now he's on a blanket practically dry humping some girl!" _Clare thought to herself, anger and jealousy shot through her body. Her face flushed a deep red. She grabbed her bag and ran back into DeGrassi past a bunch students staring at her. She ran straight to the prop room and shut the door behind her. She dropped her bag on the floor and stomped her foot in anger.

"I can't believe him!" She said under her breath. She was sad and angry but couldn't cry. _"I can't believe I was ready to offer myself to him." _She thought angrily to herself. The problem was she still had all those pent up feelings inside her. Straddling him on her bed, unbuttoning her blouse, the lust, the tingling…it was all still there. She was ready to scream, and then the door opened.

"Clare are you…?"

She turned around threw her arms around his neck and kissed him with a great amount of passion and fervor.

**(Drew)**

Drew was near the doors when an obviously upset Clare came bursting through the doors and ran down the hall. He really didn't know the girl all that well but she was one of Adam's best friends and had always been there for him. The least he could do was check and see if she was ok. He watched her run in to the prop room and slam the door. He walked up slowly and opened the door.

"Clare are you…" He didn't get to finish his sentence because suddenly her arms were around his neck and her lips on his.

At first he was to shocked to do anything but suddenly he found himself kissing her back. When her lips touched his it was like a surge of electricity had gone through his body. That was a sensation he'd never felt before. He closed the door behind them, put his arms around her waist bringing her closer to him. He turned them around and backed her up against the door without pulling away.

"_Why am I kissing Clare? She's Adam's best friend. He would so kill me if he knew. But god is she good at this. Her lips are like satin and her skin is incredibly soft. She keeps pulling at the hairs on the back of my head and it's driving me wild. For having the nickname of St. Clare she sure does kiss with a lot of passion. No one has ever kissed me like this." _Drew thought at as he continued to kiss her.

**(Clare)**

Yes she knew it was Drew as soon as she heard his voice. Truthfully just about anyone could have come through that door and she still would have done the same thing. Ok so not an adult, Jenna or Alli or even Conner. Still it wouldn't have really mattered. She was glad it was Drew though. She knew him well enough to know he wasn't about to take advantage of the situation like say Owen would have. And honestly he was a really good kisser. Their lips seemed to be creating electricity and Clare loved it. She hadn't even felt this with Eli. His grip on her was firm but gentle and his lips felt oh so good. She bit his lower lip and he let out a small moan and parted his mouth more. She darted her tongue into his mouth and started doing the two tongue tango with him. He responded by pulling her in even closer and she was fully pressed against him now.

And suddenly the warning bell rang and they finally broke apart. For a minute they just stared at each other. Then suddenly Clare's cheeks turned red.

"Drew I am so so so sorry…I was upset because I saw Jake making out with this random girl. I mean we just broke up two days ago and I practically offered myself to him and he rejected me. I was just so…anyway I'm really sorry. Please don't tell anyone." Clare said in one breath looking anywhere but his eyes. She started to move past him to grab her bag but he caught her hand and turned her back to him. She still wouldn't look him in the eye.

"First of all Jake is an idiot for turning down someone as hot as you. Second you have no reason to apologize, it was…fun. More fun than I've had in a while. Third I think I can help you with your pent up sexual frustration." Drew smirked.

"My what?" Clare asked innocently.

"Come on you were all ready to get it on with Jake and he turned you down and you never got a release. And seeing as my last relationship ended badly and…well guys have needs. Sooo what if we came to each other when had those…needs. Kinda like friends with benefits." Drew said with a wink.

Clare bit her lip and thought about it for a second. "Okay, sounds good but two things; we tell absolutely no one and just because I was ready to sleep with Jake doesn't mean I'm going to have sex with you. I still have an abstinence ring. I won't wait for marriage but I will wait for the right person." Clare said holding up her hand to show him the ring.

"Oh St. Clare there are plenty of ways to get sexual release without having sex." Drew said. He took her ring finger in his hand and gently kissed her ring finger. Clare felt a shiver of pleasure vibrate through her body. "Now where's your phone?" She went to her backpack and pulled out her phone and gave it to Drew. He punched something in and then his phone vibrated in his pocket. "Now I have your number and you have mine. Next time your sexually frustrated let me know and I'll do the same and we'll meet up ASAP."

She smiled and took her phone back. "We should probably get to class." Clare said putting her phone in her backpack. "And Drew I'm serious not a word to a single soul."

"Not a problem, keeping it a secret makes it that much more hot. You go to class first, I don't mind being late." Drew smiled at her.

Clare smiled and left the prop room, she made it to English just as the final bell rang and slipped into her desk. "My my Clare Edwards is almost late to class. I must have been bad influence on you St. Clare." Eli smirked.

The minute she called him St. Clare all she could picture was Drew calling her that. She bit her bottom lip and smiled coyly.

"Are you okay?" Adam asked breaking her out of her thought.

"Hmmm?" She asked looking at Adam and then she blushed as she had just been thinking about his brother with his tongue in her mouth. "Oh yeah I'm fine, just fine."

"Your blushing." Adam said.

This caused Eli to turn around and look at her. "I am not." Clare said.

Eli cocked an eyebrow at her but turned back around. Clare sank down in her seat a little. Miss Dawes was having them read poems by D.H. Lawerence. Clare couldn't concentrate though. She could only feel Drew's lips on hers, his tongue playing with hers, his strong arms bringing her close to him and holding her there. She kept biting her bottom lip, and smiling and shifting anxiously in her seat. She wanted to…no needed to feel him again.

"Clare what is with you?" Adam broke her out of her thoughts once again.

"Nothing, nothing I'm just bored. I've read all this material before." Clare replied. Adam didn't look like he believed her but he turned back to the front. Clare grabbed her phone from her backpack and went through her contacts, but she didn't find Drew's name and then she saw it instead of a name it was the winky smiley face emoticon. _"Drew does not get enough credit. That was extremely clever, if he'd put in his name and someone saw it…that could be bad." _She thought to herself and smiled again. She opened the contact and texted Drew.

**Hey we were kind of rudely interrupted by the bell and I don't think we got to finish.**

She waited for a second, it only took a minute Drew texted her right back.

**You read my mind blue eyes. After school prop room again?**

She smiled again her body tingling in anticipation.

**Perfect! See you then.**

She put her phone back and looked at the clock. "The next two periods are going to last forever." She said under her breath.

"You say something Edwards?" Eli asked turning his head ever so slightly to look at her.

"Not a thing." She said biting her lip.

**(Drew)**

Drew slipped into science class two minutes late. "Mr. Torres I assume you have a good reason for being late to class?" Mr. Bettancamp said.

"Sorry sir I couldn't find my book." Drew lied.

"Fine join your group please."

Drew walked up to his usual table with Owen, Mo and KC. "So what are we doing?" Drew asked.

"Making some kind of chemical reaction with chemicals. So where were you really?" Owen questioned cocking an eyebrow.

"I told you, I couldn't find my book." Drew said.

"Yeah ok…and that's why you've had that goofy grin on your face since you walked in the door?" Owen retorted.

"I have not!" Drew said defensively.

"Yes you have." K.C. and Mo said in unison.

Drew blushed and looked away. "So which girl did you hook up with now?" K.C. asked as he poured a liquid into the beaker.

"Uh I don't know her name, some drama club chick with blonde hair." Drew said. _"Yeah that's a good lie, they'll buy that." _He thought to himself and then he started thinking of Clare. Her soft lips and hands, the way she bit her bottom lip, her body pressed up against his. He could feel his cheeks get hot, among other parts of his body, and then his phone buzzed. He reached down and pulled out his phone and smiled when he saw the emiticon telling him exactly who it was. His smile got bigger after he read her suggestive text. He quickly replied back.

"Meeting mystery girl for another hook up?" Owen asked.

"Yeah something like that." Drew smiled trying really hard to hide his smile. _"Okay don't think about it, don't think about her. Think about anything else but her soft lips, that she bites in that oh so sexy…no Drew come on, concentrate on school. Is school over yet?" _Drew thought biting on the inside of his cheek to distract himself.

**(Clare)**

The bell rang and Clare grabbed her stuff and ran out of class to avoid Eli and Adam. The next two classes dragged on and Clare was impulsively bouncing her leg under her desk. Finally the last bell of the day rang.

"Oh thank god! I was about to lose my mind." Clare said exasperated it took all of her self control not to run to the prop room. She opened the door and was happy to see Drew all ready in there waiting for her.

He smiled at her, reached past her and locked the door, took her backpack from her shoulder and pulled her to him by the waist band of her skirt…

**To be continued...**

**Will anyone find out about Clare and Drew's sexy secret meetings?  
**


	2. Some Fun Behind the Field

**Chapter 2:Some Fun Behind the Field**

Drew pulled her to him by the waistband of her skirt and kissed her lips softly; his tongue darted out and licked at her lips. She opened her mouth and greeted his tongue with her own. She lifted his shirt and began gently dragging her bubblegum colored nails across his toned abs. He moaned softly, releasing his hold on her waist band putting an arm behind her back to bring her in closer. He used his free hand to unbutton the first few buttons of her blouse, exposing her amethyst colored bra and the most beautiful cleavage Drew had ever seen.

Seeing the silky smooth milky skin of her breasts Drew broke away from her mouth only to start kissing every inch of her exposed bosom. Clare moaned and tilted her head back with pleasure.

She put a hand behind his head holding him there, while her free hand traced around the waist band of his Jeans and scratched gently at his flesh. She felt his stiffness through his jeans and thrust her hips against his, causing him to let out a husky rasping moan.

Drew responded by freeing both of his hands and firmly grabbing her ass, lifting her from the floor. She happily obliged and wrapped her legs around his waist. Drew started kissing up her neck while carrying her to a nearby table. He set her down gently on the edge and continued to kiss around her jaw line while unbuttoning the rest of her blouse. When the last button had released he gently kissed her belly.

Clare shivered with delight and let out a soft moan, deciding that if she was going to be half naked so should he. She took her hands from Drew's abdomen and chest and gripped at his shirt pulling it off in one swift motion. She couldn't help but smile at the chiseled form in front of her. She pushed him back from kissing up and down her flesh and leaned in kissing his left nipple.

Drew let out a shocked bet pleased moan at the feel of her silky lips grazing his nipple. He put his knee in between hers, willing her to open her legs and she obliged. Placing his hands at the small of her back he moved her forward so that her butt came to the edge of the table.

She put a hand to the back of his head, teasing his short hair with her nails. She leaned up and crushed her lips to his again. Once again she felt as though they were making electricity with their kisses. Their tongues dancing, their lips brushing each other.

Drew gently laid Clare down on the table, never breaking from kissing her. He pressed his denim clad groin to her cotton clad one and began rubbing against her. Clare let out a gentle moan. Drew moved his hips faster and faster. Soon Clare's hips were moving in unison with his. They both were moaning softly but never parted their lips from each other.

Clare continued to run her finger through his spiky hair with one hand while scratching nails into his back flesh with the other. Drew used his hands to keep her body fully and completely pressed to his. In that moment he never wanted her silky soft porcelain skin to be apart from his again.

After several minutes Clare began to tremble slightly, "Mmmm Drewwww" She sighed as she released. Drew released just a few seconds later and they collapsed breathless. After a couple minutes of catching his breath on Clare's perfect breasts, he moved his head and kissed her navel gently.

At the touch of his lips on her flesh Clare let out a small giggle. It was the most perfect giggle Drew had ever heard. Sultry, sexy, yet sweet and innocent all at once, the laugh of an angel he was sure. He stood up and smiled at her, taking her hand to help her off the table.

"Feel better?" He asked with a lopsided smile and arched eyebrow.

"You have no idea." Clare breathed between smiling lips.

Drew put his shirt back on and Clare buttoned her blouse once more. Drew ran his fingers through her now disheveled curls to tame them once again. Clare got off the table and grabbed her backpack and headed for the door to exit first.

"See you tomorrow St. Clare." Drew smirked when her hand was on the door handle.

Clare turned and smiled at him her lower lip between her teeth.

**(CLARE)**

St. Clare had been a nickname of hers since grade nine, but now it had a whole new meaning. And when Drew said it sent shivers of pleasure up her spine. The walk home seemed to go by in no time. She felt lighter than air and could not get the smile off her face. She opened her door and entered the house heading straight for her room.

"Where were you?" Jake called from the living room. The sudden sound of his voice made her jump at the top of the stairs.

"In the library working on a project, got homework." She replied back. It was a good thing he couldn't see her. Had he seen the expression on her face he would have know she hadn't been doing homework.

"_I really do have homework to concentrate on and I need to get this smile off my face before dinner." _Clare mused to herself as she sat on her bed.

**(DREW)**

Drew arrived home to find Adam playing Xbox.

"Dude what happened to you after school?" Adam asked and then seeing the look on his brother's face said "never mind. So which girl this time? Marisol? Betty Veronica?"

"Uh Stacey or something like that, anyway I have homework, be in my room."

**(CLARE)**

The next morning Clare, Adam and Eli were sitting at their picnic table reviewing notes for an upcoming test. Adam sat on one side of her and Eli on the other both facing away from the table. Clare sat on the table her feet on the bench, a notebook in her lap, but she wasn't looking at it. She was gazing into nowhere, her pencil in her mouth and she was twirling it between her teeth with her fingers. She was thinking of her encounters in the prop room the previous day.

From his peripheral vision Eli noticed she was looking ahead instead of down to her lap and he looked up at her. Teasing her pencil between her teeth was something he'd never seen before but the look on her face was. It was exactly the same devilish expression she had on her face when she's enticed him to stay out for contraband kissing after the Grundy's. Eli smirked to himself.

"Hey Edwards you fantasizing about me again or is their competition I should be aware of?" Eli asked and Adam looked up at Clare.

"What?" Eli's voice crashing into her thoughts. "ELI! I wasn't fantasizing." _Well technically she wasn't._

"Uh huh. I know you Edwards; I've seen that look before. Come on we're friends you can tell me. I promise not to kill them." Eli conjectured.

"I just got a really good idea for my next vampire fanfic." Clare retorted. _Lies._

Adam and Eli exchanged a glance and shrugged, Clare did her best to concentrate on her notes.

"Hey." Adam spoke up after a few moments. "It's Friday you guys wanna come over for movie night?"

"Sounds good." Eli responded. "I'll call Cece at lunch and have her bring me some clothes so I can spend the night."

"Sounds great." Clare smiled. It had been a long time since the three of them had a movie night. "It's date night for the parents and Jake has a date too, so no one will notice if I'm not home."

**(DREW)**

"Drew…earth to Drew." K.C. said snapping his fingers in front of Drew's face to get his attention.

"Huh? Sorry what'd you say?" Drew asked snapping back to reality. He had been watching Clare on the picnic table, she was twirling a pencil between her teeth and it was almost as sexy as the way she bit her lower lip. He remembered the soft touch of her lips on his nipple. Her finger nails teasing his hair. The feeling of her lips against his. _"Control your thoughts." _He internally scolded himself. _"God I hope he couldn't tell who I was looking at. There's a good amount of people out there I should be safe."_

"The test is second period are you going to concentrate?" K.C. asked.

"Yeah yeah sorry a little distracted you were saying something about square roots." Drew said finally turning his attention to K.C.

**(Clare)**

Clare was just leaving third period when her phone beeped. She took it from her purse and read the text message. The contact has no name just ;-)

**Practice after school meet at lunch?**

Clare smiled to herself and let out a little giggle.

"Did you get back together with Eli?" Jenna's familiar voice came from behind her. Alli standing with her, they had both inadvertently seen the text.

Clare hadn't spoken to either girl in weeks, not since Alli had kissed Jake at the cabin. But right now Jake, the kiss and the cabin were waaaaay at the back of her mind.

Clare just shook her head. "Nope." She said lightly popping the p. She walked away without another word while texting back.

**Where?**

It only took a second for him to reply. **Behind the football field, old equipment storage.**

**See you at lunch, my lips will be waiting.**

At lunch Clare practically bolted for the football field, she made her way to the old equipment storage shed. She'd never been inside but she knew that it used to be the locker room for the football team. Now it held all the older sports equipment that the school didn't know what to do with. She opened the door slowly, it was fairly dark and dusty and she didn't see Drew. She was beginning to think Owen or someone had gotten a hold of Drew's phone and was about to attack her. Suddenly a hand was on her arm turning her around. Before she could react a pair of lips were on hers, there was that familiar surge of electricity when they kissed. She thrust her arms around his neck and kissed him back eagerly.

**(DREW)**

Drew placed a hand behind her head, wrapping her curls around his fingers. His other hand he placed at the small of her back guiding her back a few steps, then lightly laying her down on the clean blanket he'd laid on the old gym mat to make sure she was comfortable. He broke from the kiss taking both his hands and running down her fully clothed form to her hips. Then he moved them to her thighs and the hem of her skirt, he slowly began moving his hands up her thighs taking her skirt up as well. He half expected her to stop him but she didn't, she threw her head back and moaned softly. He wrapped one arm around her back bringing her hips up ever so slightly. His other hand moved over her, black lacy panty covered pelvis till his middle finger found her clitoris. He used his middle finger to start rubbing in gentle circles.

Clare made a gasp with a sharp intake of breath and arched her back. "Mmmnnnnmm Drew…" She moaned loudly and bit her bottom lip.

The sound of his name coming from her face writhing with pleasure only made him rub faster and harder. Clare began to moan louder her hands reached up and gripped at his shirt. He was glad no one could hear them out here; Clare Edwards it seemed was quite the screamer.

**(CLARE)**

"What…" Clare moaned again, "if someone…mmmmmmm….Drew." Clare tried to make a sentence but she was to close to climaxing.

"No one ever comes in here we're fine. Now let yourself go," He leaned down to her ear while his pace picked up, he whispered softly to her, "Scream for me Clare!"

And she did just that, she climaxed, her body writhing in pleasure and she let out one last loud moan as she arched her back and let out a loud. "OH GOD DREW YES!" Then she collapsed in his arms. Drew cradled her to him as she continued to have little aftershocks of pleasure. He kissed her softly, licking her bottom lip and she let his tongue in. After a few minutes he pulled away and looked at her.

"Pleased?" He asked cocking an eyebrow.

"Beyond belief!" She smiled, bit her bottom lip and pulled him back into a kiss.

**(DREW)**

As they continued to surge sparks with their kissing Clare regained her strength and the upper hand. She pushed Drew down and straddled him undoing his belt and fly with amazing grace and speed.

"Your turn." She said coyly pulling his pants and boxers down just enough. She smiled at the sight of it. He was large and she couldn't help but smile in anticipation.

"Clare you don't…" He began but his words were quickly cut off by a moan when she wrapped her delicately silky soft fingers around him.

"Shhhhh silly boy just lay back and enjoy." Clare smiled.

Drew reached up and grabbed her breasts she let out a small moan but continued to stroke him. Her nails tickled gently along the shaft and then she rubbed his head. She used just enough force and yet somehow her touch was still feather light. Her delicately soft hand on him was such an amazing feeling. After watching Clare writhe in pleasure a few minutes before it didn't take much to get Drew there.

"Oh God Clare!" He moaned from the back of his throat as his head went back in pleasure and his body lurched in satisfaction. He collapsed and she leaned down and kissed softly.

"Pleased?" She mimicked him, biting her bottom lip.

Drew just smiled with gratification and pulled her in for a deep kiss. After a few minutes Clare broke it.

"We should go classes start soon." Clare said standing up and fixing herself to look presentable.

Drew pretended to frown but pulled his boxers and Jeans up, zipping his fly and re doing his belt. He spiked his hair up again, and then took Clare gently by the elbow pulling her to him for one more electrifying kiss.

"Sorry I have practice today." He apologized.

"Don't be, you love football, besides I have after school plans too. It's not as though we can't hook up when we're done right?" Clare asked cocking an eyebrow and looking into his bright blue eyes.

"My my my St. Clare it appears I have corrupted you." Drew said he kissed her nose softly and told her go.

**Next up: Movie night at the Torres house.**

**I will get it up soon but I have a bunch of ideas swimming around in my head so I thought I'd take a poll of which story you want me to start next:  
**

**1) Reese returns and pursues Clare vigorously, much to the dislike of Eli and a few others (EClare)  
**

**2) Fitz puts something in Clare's drink at a party to get her to loosen up  
**

**3) Luke and Munro compete for Aislinn**

**Let me know and I promise to have the next chapter up soon, it's going to be a fun one. Also check out my EClare story "Dangerous Secret"  
**


	3. Movie Night

**I do not own Degrassi.  
**

**Sorry it's a little long.  
**

**Chapter 3:Movie Night **

**(CLARE)**

Clare, Adam and Eli walked the few blocks to the Torres home after school. At lunch Cece had brought Eli a change of clothes and his toothbrush. Clare had found Jake flirting with the same red head and uncomfortably asked him if he wouldn't mind picking her up from Adam's after his date. He said sure and he would be there between 11:30 and 12. Adam unlocked the front door and all three of them set their backpacks down and kicked off their shoes.

"Eli you go pick out the first movie and Clare n Me'll get snacks," Adam commanded.

Eli nodded and disappeared down the stairs. Adam grabbed a tray and they began to fill it with snacks, chips, popcorn, 3 sodas and grapes. Then Adam picked up the tray and together they descended the stairs to the Torres basement/family room. Eli had all ready put in the movie, "Fight Club" predictable.

Eli was sitting on the floor at the end of the coffee table. Clare took a seat at the end of the couch and Adam sat about 2 feet away in the center. Had this been a few months ago they all would have been sitting on the couch close together. But now they all sat distanced. _"Oh well, it's better than no movie night at all." _Clare thought to herself. She grabbed a soda, leaned her back against the armrest and turned her attention to the movie.

**(DREW)**

Drew got home from football practice and dropped his gear near the door. "Adam I'm home!" He called, all though he probably all ready knew it was him.

"We're down here." Adam called back from the basement.

I figured that by "we" he meant him and Eli. I went down the stairs and looked into the room as soon as I could, sure enough there was Eli on the floor and Adam on the couch with…*gulp* Clare! _"Oh god she's in my house, sprawled out on my couch. Damn she looks sexy. She doesn't even realize how sexy she is without even trying. Get a hold of yourself Drew, it's not as if she's never been here before. She used be over all the time. Of course back then she would have been snuggled into Eli and now she sat alone in the corner of the couch. Eli sitting as far away from her as possible. Good. Okay breathe just breathe act normal they have no idea anything is going on." _Drew thought to himself, but it took all of his restraint not to hop over the banister, pounce on her, rip off all her clothes and start ravishing her with his tongue.

"Hey." Drew said stepping down a few more stairs so that they could see him now.

Eli looked over and merely nodded. Clare looked over her shoulder and bit her lip at the site of him. Drew smiled as soon as her eyes locked with his. Thankfully the other two boys missed this exchange completely.

"Hey bro, wanna join us for movie night? Fight clubs almost over and we're about to pick out the next one." Adam invited.

"Yeah sure." Drew said coming into the room. _"This is so not fair, I have to walk past her, without looking at her, or touching her or kissing her. Don't look at her, just sit down and watch the last ten minutes of the movie." _Drew sat down at the opposite end of the couch and looked at the screen.

**(CLARE)**

The movie ended and Clare couldn't help but look at Drew, biting her lip as she did so.

"What movie now?" Adam asked when "Fight Club" was over and Clare looked away from Drew.

The boys argued over movies for a few minutes, until Adam suggested a horror movie.

"Yes." Eli and Drew both agreed.

"No!" Clare cried in protest.

"Awwww don't worry Clare you have 3 strong men here to protect you." Eli teased her.

"_Yeah great 3 strong boys, one being my ex-boyfriend, one being a…what did Drew call it friends with benefits, yeah that was it. As much as I want to cuddle up to him, it would probably lead to more PDA than indented and with Adam Eli here not a good a idea." _Clare thought to herself while the boys picked out a movie.

Adam put the movie in and was going to sit back in his seat before but Clare grabbed his arm. "No you have to sit closer to me so I can bury my head in your shoulder when I get terrified."

Adam shook his head and smiled, but sat next to Clare, leaning back with his arms on the back of the couch. Eli sat between Drew and Adam.

**(DREW)**

"Does she really get that scared?" Drew asked.

"You have no idea, she's a screamer." Adam informed him.

Drew let out a small chuckle thinking of their time together at lunch and thought. _"You have no idea how much of a screamer."_

The movie started and five minutes into it Clare was all ready gripping onto Adam's arm. "Oh wonderful, creepy children! There is nothing worse than creepy children, well maybe evil clowns…oh ewww!" Clare buried her head in Adam's shoulder.

Drew couldn't help but look over at her. It was so adorable how scared she was. He longed to be the one she was cowering into though. But she had been right to choose Adam. Drew would not have been able to contain his hands or his lips.

**(CLARE)**

After about 15 minutes of looking at the screen for a few seconds only to turn her head back into Adam's shoulder, Clare decided she needed a small break. "Be right back." She said getting up, "I'm gonna use the bathroom."

"Yeah actually I'm gonna grab something to drink." Drew said casually. The other two boys just nodded and looked at the screen, they didn't expect a thing. Of course they had no reason to.

Drew raced ahead of Clare taking the steps 2 at a time. When she reached the top of the stairs and entered into the kitchen she was grabbed by the hand and pulled into a passionate kiss. She threw her arms around his neck, feeling that spark of electricity as soon as his lips made contact with hers. She pressed herself against him and teased his lips with her tongue and he greeted it with his own. He backed up a couple of steps sitting on the coffee table. She sat down with him straddling his legs. She used her nails to scratch the back of his neck lightly and he moaned softly into her mouth. He freed his hands from her back and began squeezing her breasts over her shirt. Clare broke from the kiss for just a moment. Drew took the opportunity to start kissing her neck and chest.

"How long do you think we have?" She asked into his ear.

"Not long enough, we should probably head down now, but I've been wanting to do that since I saw you." Drew smiled.

"The feeling was mutual." Clare smiled back coyly. She kissed the nape of his neck and then got off his lap.

Drew sighed, grabbed a couple of soda's from the fridge, gave one to Clare and they headed back downstairs.

"What took you guys so long?" Eli asked when they took their respective seats on the couch.

"Couldn't decide what I wanted." Drew shrugged.

Clare took a couple sips of soda and watched the movie until there was a particularly gory scene. She let out a small scream and buried her head back in Adam's shoulders; the boys chuckled at her reaction. A short time later Mrs. Torres came home, she could hear the noise in the basement so she went downstairs. The boys all looked up when they saw her, but Clare didn't look up until Drew paused the movie.

"Hi Mom." Adam and Drew greeted.

"Hi Audra." Clare greeted and Eli waved.

"Hi kids, it's good to see you again Clare and Eli." Audra said and they both nodded.

"I invited Eli and Clare for a movie night." Adam informed her.

"Of course that's fine." Audra smiled happy that her son had found such good and loyal friends. "Are you spending the night Eli?" He nodded his head. "Clare do you have a ride home?" She asked.

Clare nodded. "Jake will pick me up by midnight."

"Good, I have to change I'm meeting your Father downtown for dinner. You can order pizza; I'll leave money on the kitchen table. " Then she looked at the kids movie choice. "Why are you guys watching a horror movie? You know how they terrify Clare."

"Because it fun to watch her tremble." Eli smirked.

Drew had to bite his lip to keep from laughing; he pictured Clare doing a different kind of trembling when Eli said it.

"Adam put on a movie that you can all watch so Clare doesn't spend the whole night cringing into your shoulder." Audra commanded, the kids nodded and she went back upstairs.

**(DREW)**

After a bit of discussion Drew called in their order to the pizza place while Clare, Adam and Eli picked out a different movie. Truthfully Drew was little distracted, Clare was bending over to pick out a movie and Drew was just staring at her ass. Finally they settled on a comedy "The Slammin Salmon", and they all settled back into the couch.

"Pizza will be here in 45 minutes Drew said." The others nodded and heard the front door close and knew Mrs. Torres had left.

For forty minutes they watched the movie, laughing and joking and sipping soda's, then Drew said, "I'm gonna go upstairs and wait for the pizza guy. He should be here any minute."

Adam and Eli just nodded, but Clare said, "I'll go get plates and napkins and such." She waited for one for them to give her a questioing look or make some kind of comment about how they kept sneaking upstairs, but the two boys stayed oblivious.

As long as they could be seen by Adam or Eli they remained calm and kept their hands to themselves. As soon as they were out of sight his hand went to the small of her back and she hooked a finger through one of his belt loops. Once in the kitchen he lifted her onto the counter and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He unbuttoned the first 2 buttons of her blouse and kissed her neck, chest, and cleavage. She let out a small moan, tilted her head back and pulled him closer. She put one hand to the back of his head pulled at his hair lightly. He used a free hand to rub at her inner thigh under her skirt. She started fiddling with his belt when…

***DING DONG***

"Dammit!" Drew said.

Clare had disappointed look on her face as well. "We couldn't get to far anyway with Adam and Eli right downstairs." She reminded him.

They untangled and Clare hopped down from the counter. While Drew got the money from the table Clare answered the door.

"Hi." She smiled.

"Hi." The pizza guy smiled back.

Drew got angry when he saw him looking at Clare's breasts. Sure they were the most perfect breasts in all the world but Drew didn't like this pervy delivery guy ogling her like that. There was a way to take care of that. Drew went up and moved in front of Clare putting a hand on her hip to move her behind him. He didn't really care if Adam or Eli came up and saw it. He figured he'd just tell them that the pedophile of a delivery guy was looking at her and Drew was protecting her. Which was actually true, his exact motivations for protecting her he'd leave out though. Drew gave the money to the guy and took the pizza and then closed and locked the door again.

**(CLARE)**

When Drew pushed her behind him Clare furrowed her brow. After he paid for the pizza and locked the door Clare followed him to the kitchen. "What was that about?"

"He was looking at your chest." Drew stated.

"Says the boy who cheated on my best friend with Bianca!" Clare retorted.

"I'm not that guy anymore and it's not the same!" He insisted. Clare arched an eyebrow. "That guy was 10 years older than you at least, he's a pedophile." Drew said in a louder tone.

"Drew keep your voice down, Adam and Eli are right downstairs." Clare scolded.

"I don't care, let them hear." He said in the same tone. Clare bit her lip and looked away, Drew sighed and went to her cupping her chin in his fingers so she'd have to look at him. He lowered his voice and said, "I'm sorry, but I have barely been able to touch you all afternoon and then when I caught him looking at you…I just don't want anyone else to see your breasts."

Clare smiled sweetly, "Drew you can't stop people from looking, but you are the only one to see them fully, or touch them or kiss me." She said and then kissed him passionately.

Drew kissed her back and only pulled away when Adam yelled up, "DREW WHERE'S THE PIZZA?"

Clare quickly buttoned her blouse again and got plates and napkins and they descended the stairs once again. They set the pizza and plates down and they all started digging in.

"What took you guys so long? We heard the doorbell 5 minutes ago." Eli inquired after he'd taken a bite.

"I answered the door and the delivery guy was staring at my chest so Drew pushed me behind him to block the guys view I guess. Anyway we argued about it for a few minutes." Clare said nonchalantly.

Adam and Eli looked up at Clare. "He did what?!" Eli exclaimed.

"He was just looking, and only for a few seconds." Clare said.

"More like 30 and the dude was at least 10 years older than her. He was a pervert." Drew told them.

"I agree with Drew." Said Eli and Adam nodded.

Clare sighed and sat back to eat her pizza.

**(DREW) **

At 11:45 Clare's phone beeped and Drew instinctively looked over at her. "That's Jake he'll be there in 5 I better go upstairs and wait." Clare said. She bid good bye to Eli and hugged Adam, thanking him for inviting her. Eli and Adam said goodbye and Clare disappeared upstairs.

A minute later Drew said. "I'm beat, gonna go to bed. Night guys."

The other two boys said goodnight and Drew went upstairs. Clare was waiting on the entry way bench. Drew went over and pulled her up, taking her place on the bench and sitting her across his lap. Their lips brushed sparking electricity again. She wrapped her arms around his neck but something was off with him.

"What's wrong?"

"I have to look at you all afternoon and barely get to touch you, the pedophile of a pizza guy stared at your perfect breasts and now your going to ride home alone with Jake, who lives in your house." Drew pouted.

"Jake is my Stepbrother Drew." Clare reminded him.

"Your Stepbrother that up until a few days ago you were ready to give up your virginity to." Drew argued.

Clare scrunched up her face. "Yes but now I only see him as a brother. I am so very over Jake, because of you Drew. You helped me get over him. And believe me it just as hard for me to be in the same room with you and not jump on you and start kissing you from head to toe. Let's make up for it tomorrow; I'll text you as soon as I'm awake."

"Sounds good." Drew smiled. Then began kissing around her neck and jaw line, Clare responded by moaning softly and tilting her head back. Drew moved his free hand up her skirt and used his fingers to entice her to part her legs, she did. He moved his hand up farther finding her cotton panties, they were soaked. "Your very wet." He teased.

"I told you it was hard for me too, and don't think I can't feel your boner poking at me." Clare retorted back.

Drew smiled and kept kissing her. His hand found it's way under the panties and he began stroking her clitoris. Clare bit her lip and moaned into his neck so it wouldn't be to loud. Then Drew took his hand out.

"Drew! Unfair!" She pouted.

"I'll make it up to you tomorrow. Anyway I hear Jake's truck." Drew said.

Clare got off his lap and fixed her skirt, she grabbed her backpack from the floor and heard Jake honk the horn. She was about to open the door when Drew grabbed her and kissed her deeply.

"Until tomorrow beautiful." He said pulling away from the kiss.

Clare was barely able to nod, she felt weak in the knees. She opened the door and willed herself to walk to Jake's truck and climb in.

"So how was movie night?" Jake asked as she buckled her seat belt.

"It was…"She bit her lip, "fun." She said and giggled a little.

Jake gave her a sideways look but didn't press. The drive home was silent, Jake thinking about his date and Clare eagerly anticipating tomorrow.

**Next update soon I promise and thanks for all the great reviews guys :-)**

**Gonna upload the first chapter of my 3 new stories now.  
**


	4. Some Saturday Fun

**I Do Not Own Degrassi  
**

**Ch.4 Some Saturday Fun **

**(CLARE)**

…_he kissed around her breasts before taking her nipple into his mouth. He caressed it with his tongue and used his other hand to squeeze at her free breast and teased her exposed nipple. She moaned softly holding the back of his head, scratching at his neck. She felt the fire in her belly grow larger and move south to her loins._

"_Take me Drew." She whispered into his ear…_

The loud sound of a car horn woke Clare from her sleep. "Damn just a dream," she grimaced. And then she remembered that she had promised to text Drew as soon as she was awake so they could make up for yesterday afternoon. She smiled to herself bit her bottom lip and grabbed her phone from the nightstand.

**Good Morning you awake yet?**

It took a couple minutes before he texted her back.

**Morning sexy how'd you sleep?**

Her smile widened when he called her sexy.

**Great I was having a dream about you.**

This time he texted her back within seconds

**About me huh? What was I doing?**

Clare thought for a second.

**Not anything I feel good about putting into a text. Are we gonna make up for yesterday afternoon?**

While she waited for Drew to reply she looked out her window. Jake and Glen were all ready working on the extension they were building to the deck. Her Mom was sitting on a bench nearby reading a book. Then her phone beeped and she picked it up.

**Absolutely, but Eli and Adam and my parents are home so you can't come here I wouldn't be able to touch you again. **

Clare looked outside; there was no way her family was leaving that day either.

**My family is home too, building on the deck. There has to be somewhere we can be alone.**

It was several minutes before Drew texted back.

**The school, the old equipment shed again. I'll bring a couple extra blankets so it's more comfortable.**

"_Not the best place ever but at least we can be alone." _She thought to herself.

**Sounds good, give me an hour.**

Clare got up, put on her robe and went downstairs. She quickly made herself some cereal for breakfast and sat down to eat. She was almost done when her Mom came in from the back yard.

"Morning Clare. You wanna help Jake and Glen with the deck today? We could do it as a family." Her Mom asked.

"_Gee Mom let me think, spend all day pathetically trying to use a hammer, with the help of my shirtless stepbrother/exboyfriend; or go have a sexual rendezvous with hard bodied Drew who sends waves of pleasure down my spine every time I think of him." _Clare thought internally but what she said was; "No thanks Mom carpentry really isn't my thing. Besides I have plans to meet Adam at the park. In fact I have to go get ready."

Clare got up and put her bowl in the sink and ran upstairs. She brushed her teeth and washed her face, then went to her closet. It's not like this was a date but somehow she wanted to look nice for Drew. she looked through her clothes but wasn't satisfied with any of them. Then remembered a dress she usually wore to church or family gatherings with a conservative sweater or blazer, but today she wouldn't need one. She pulled out the dress, and laid it across her bed. She put on a strapless lacy white bra and matching boy short panties. Then she slipped on the dress, did her hair, put on some light blush and peach colored lip gloss. She checked herself over in the mirror and smiled. She looked perfect, her dress was white spaghetti strap and patterned with small blue roses, it had an empire waist that only accentuated her bust line. It flowed over her hips and the hemline was at her knees. A pair of white ballet flats completed her outfit. She looked at the clock and left her house for the school.

**(DREW)**

Drew was leaning against the equipment shed waiting for Clare, he'd all ready laid the blankets that he brought over the old gym mat. Now he was waiting for her anxiously, he glanced at his watch for the 5th time in 2 minutes. Then he looked up and saw her, she was a vision, her curls bounced her eyes sparkled. Her dress hugged her curves and flowed as she walked. He felt his breath catch in his throat when he saw her. She sashayed up to him and smiled.

"Hi." She said almost shyly.

"Wow…I mean Wow, you look amazing Clare!" He said.

She blushed and he took her hand and led her into the shed. He took her over to the blankets, they sat down together and their lips met in a passionate kiss. He slipped his arms around her waist and brought her onto his lap. She linked her arms around his neck and began running her fingers through his hair. She parted her lips and he slipped his tongue into her mouth, and she used her tongue to massage it gently. He reached up and unzipped her dress slipping it off her in one swift motion. Then he turned them and laid her on her back so he straddling her. He broke from the kiss to look at her. The vision before him was exquisite, her cinnamon curls framing her lovely face, her bright blue shimmering eyes, adorable button nose and perfectly plump coral lips. And her figure was fucking amazing! So perfectly voluptuous and curvaceous, Drew was certain that the last woman on earth to have such a perfect figure was Mae West.(1)

**(CLARE)**

Clare lay before Drew in nothing but her undergarments, having slipped off her shoes when they sat down. Normally she would have been self conscience, tried to cover herself up, but not with Drew. With Drew she was proud to show off her body, the way he looked at her made her feel beautiful, made her want to show him more. She lifted her back and reached around unhooking her bra and lifting it from her skin exposing her perfectly round milky white breasts.

Drew smiled at the sight of them, he took one in each hand and leaned down kissing them softly. Clare moaned delicatley, tilted her head back and pulled at the back of his hair with her fingers. Drew took a nipple in his mouth and teased it with his tongue. Clare moaned louder. He moved over to her other nipple to give them equal attention. When he finally brought his head up Clare brought her lips to his and kissed him hard darting her tongue in his mouth. Her pussy longed to be touched, as though he could read her mind Drew began to run his hand slowly and softly down her abdomen. The feel of his calloused hand gently tickling down her skin made her shiver with pleasure and anticipation.

"Oooo Drew." She moaned faintly. Her hands moved to scratching at his back, and then realizing he still had a shirt on she pulled at it and he lifted from kissing her to slide it over his head and toss it on her dress.

Once his shirt was off Drew moved a little, hooking two fingers under the hem of her panties, then he slowly pulled them down and off her legs. She was perfectly shaved and Drew smiled licking his lips he bent down kissing from her navel down to her pelvic bone. Clare moaned and quivered with pleasure. Her legs closed and tightened instinctively, but Drew willed them open with a light caressing of his hand and a passionate kiss on her mouth. Her legs parted and Drew teased her clitoris with his index finger.

"Nnnnn Drew." Clare arched her back and moaned.

Drew repositioned himself between her legs, bending her knees to get better access. With one finger he parted her lower set of lips and gently slid a finger in. Clare arched her back more letting out a breathless moan. Slowly at first and then picking up speed he thrust his finger in and out of Clare's pussy, watching with relish as her body reacted to every thrust. When she was getting close to climax he picked up his pace with both hands, rubbing her clit in circles and thrusting his finger.

"OH GOD! DREW YES!" Clare screamed, let out a throaty moan and threw her head back in orgasmic pleasure.

The sound of his name coming from her lips in the throws of pleasure was the greatest sound in the world to him. Drew eased out of her and watched her curl up and writhe with pleasure. He went over placing her head in his lap, barley waiting for her to catch her breath before kissing her and cupping her exposed breast in his hand.

"Does that make up for yesterday?" He smiled when she gained control of herself.

"Most definitely." She grinned sexily, reached up and brought his lips to hers for a soft kiss. Then she sat up looked at him, "But I believe I still have to make up for yesterday, and you have far too many clothes on."

"My apologies milady," Drew smirked, unhooking his belt and slipping off his jeans.

"Now where'd my bra and panties end up?" She questioned looking around.

"Nuh uh, leave them off, I want to see that amazing body of yours." Drew instructed.

**(DREW)**

Clare blushed and bit her lower lip, then she slid off his boxers. She stroked his erection softly before grasping it in her dainty hand. Drew moaned and arched his back at her touch. She used her free hand to tickle his head with her nails while stroking up and down and around his shaft with the other. After a few minutes of this Drew closed his eyes and Clare bent down and ever so lightly kissed the head. Drew jumped from the silky light touch of her lips but moaned in exceeded pleasure. Clare thrust out her tongue and licked his head where she had just kissed.

"Oh Clare!" Drew moaned he reached down and grabbed her hair gently.

She smiled to herself that she could give him such satisfaction. Opening her mouth she enveloped the entire head inside her lips. Drew jerked with delight and let out a deep throaty moan. Clare licked around the head and then took the whole of his erection in her mouth. Drew moaned louder clutching at and pushing lightly at the back of her head to keep her there. Clare bobbed up and down on his erection, and twisted her head as much as she could to get all possible angles, using her teeth and tongue to tease, and enhance his pleasure.

"CLARE! Oh god yes! Yes! Oh God Clllaaarrreee!" Drew moaned as he climaxed and came in her mouth.

Clare swallowed and licked the little bit that had escaped her lips. Drew grabbed her down to him and kissed her with ecstasy.

"So did I make up for yesterday?" Clare asked sitting up.

"And then some." He smiled sitting up and pulling her into his lap.

She turned and put her arms around his neck she brushed his lips lightly with hers, there that was that electric spark again. Drew deepened the kiss, and they may have stayed like that until they were called home if it wasn't for the loud sound of several male voices just outside on the football field. Clare immediately pulled away and looked at Drew, fear in her eyes and a deep blush on her cheeks.

"Relax they won't come in here, but we should probably get dressed." Drew said. He kissed her gently on the neck and slid her off his lap. He grabbed his boxers put them on and went to the small window on the opposite wall. Drew rubbed some of the dust off the window and looked out. "It's just Owen and the guys, they came to toss the football around."

Clare had her undergarments on now was slipping her dress over head. "That doesn't make me feel any better. Could you zip me up?" She asked turning around.

Drew came over and zipped her dress up for her, lightly kissing her back when he was done. He finished getting dressed while she slipped on her shoes and fixed her hair. Then Drew rolled up the blankets and stashed them in one of the old lockers. They went to the door and Drew opened it for her.

"I'll distract them while you get away, you are far too beautiful for those idiots to see you right now." Drew said then he pulled her to him and kissed her once again. "See you tomorrow?"

"I have church in the morning and the church carnival all afternoon and evening." She soured at the thought of going an entire day without him touching her.

"I'll find a way." Drew assured her. "Now go."

She smiled, pecked him softly on the corner of his mouth and sauntered away down the street.

Drew watched her for a moment, mesmerized by how her hips and ass moved as she walked. Then he ran out to the football field and grabbed the ball from Owen.

"Torres! Where'd you come from?" Owen asked.

"I was down the street and I saw you guys come to the field, so who's team am I on?" Drew looked behind him to make sure Clare was completely out of sight, and she was, then he turned his full attention to the game.

**(CLARE)**

She walked home in a state of bliss, her legs still felt a bit like jelly but she made it home. She opened her front door and made sure she had erased the smile from her face as she entered.

"Whoa." Jake exclaimed when she walked in, "I thought you went to the park to meet Adam?"

"I did." She asserted.

"In that dress? What were you doing?" Jake asked, his voice wasn't jealous it was protective, older brother like.

"We were taking pictures for a class project." She said ignoring his other question and going up to her room. _"I wonder how Drew plans to see me tomorrow?" _She thought happily to herself as she sat down on her bed.

**(1) Mae West was the original blonde bomb shell and sex symbol, a theater and movie star from the late 1800's - the first half of the 1900's**

**Update soon  
**


	5. A Chruch Fair and a Lollipop

**I do not own Degrassi  
**

**Ch.5 A Church Fair and a Lollipop**

**(CLARE)**

Clare sat uncomfortably in the church pew between her Mom and Jake. She was trying really hard to listen to the sermon, she truly was, but her mind just kept wandering back to yesterday. To being in the equipment shed, their lips mashed together, his hand running down her abdomen. She crossed her legs and sat up real straight. A move that did not go unnoticed by Jake, he gave her a sideways glance but she ignored him.

"_Think of anything but Drew, think of puppies and kittens, think of Darcy, think of K.C….playing football…equipment shed…Drew's lips…his tongue in my…No! Stop it Clare you're in church pay attention to the damn sermon!" _

She bit her lip and concentrated really hard on what the priest was saying. But her mind always ended up on Drew, she couldn't help it. When she wasn't with him she wanted to be. If his hands weren't on hers and their lips weren't touching she felt somehow incomplete. Just seeing his gentle eyes and big smile in her mind was enough to make her smile. He had promised to see her today, she wondered how he would manage it.

**(DREW)**

Drew was at the breakfast table with Adam, a plate of bacon and eggs in front of him but he wasn't eating. He was thinking about Clare, about yesterday, about her amazingly gorgeous body, her delicately soft hands…his thoughts were interrupted when a glob of grape jelly hit his cheek, slid off and fell to the floor. Drew looked over and Adam was laughing hysterically.

"Dude what?" Drew asked as threw a glob of jelly at his brother.

"Sorry but you were all spaced out with that grin of yours on your face and I had to break you out of your thoughts." Adam said still chuckling.

"What girn?" Drew asked defensively.

"The 'I have a new girlfriend that I'm totally in like with' grin." Adam informed him.

"I don't have a new girlfriend, I don't have a girlfriend at all." Drew said taking a bite of bacon.

"Okay so you keep getting that goofy grin on your face because you keep hooking up with random girls?" Adam asked arching his eyebrows.

Drew looked at his brother unsure of what to tell him. If he said he'd been hooking up with random girls the last few days Adam would lose respect for him, and probably lecture him about STI's and being safe blah blah blah. If he told Adam he was only hooking up with one girl and they hadn't even slept together Adam would want to know who. He couldn't tell him. He had promised Clare and he was pretty sure his brother would cold cock him. Drew sighed. "I haven't been hooking up with anyone your just crazy."

Adam didn't look like he believed him but their Mom came in just then. "Your Father is working tonight, I thought we'd spend some time together. Anything you boys wanna do?"

Adam just shrugged, but Drew spoke up, "There's a fair later, it's a church fundraiser or something but it might be cool."

**(CLARE)**

Clare and Jake were manning the punch bowl at the church fair, selling plastic cups of punch for $1. They were running low on punch and cups and Clare wanted a break form the crowd. "I'm gonna go to the kitchen for more cups and another jug of punch." Clare said to Jake and he nodded.

It was dusk and they'd been working the fair for the last 4 hours. She walked around the back of the church and opened the back door leading to the kitchen. No sooner had she closed the door than she was pulled into a passionate and feverish kiss. A jolt of electricity shot through her body and she knew who it was without even looking. She eagerly kissed him back, parting her lips to allow his tongue in. He slid his tongue over her bottom teeth guiding it into her mouth softly. Even though it killed her to do so she broke the kiss after a couple of minutes.

"What are you doing here?" She asked softly her hand still at the back of his neck.

"I told you I'd find a way to see you didn't I?" He smirked, and leaned down to kiss her again, but she gently pushed him away.

"Drew you have no idea how badly I want to do this, but we're in a church and I told Jake I'd be back in a minute with cups and punch." Drew looked disappointed, "How long can you stay?"

"Till it's over I guess." He shrugged.

"Fireworks start in 30 minutes and we clean up after that, if you can stay until clean up I can sneak away." She kissed him softly.

"Promise?" He asked her with puppy dog eyes. She nodded. "Okay I'll make sure we stay till then."

"Wait we?" She asked.

"I came with Mom and Adam." He told her.

"Adam and your Mom you brought them to…"

"Relax Clare they have no idea what's going on, I mentioned the carnival. Adam didn't know it was your church until we got here. I told them I was gonna look around and found you, when I heard you say you were coming to get cups I saw my chance. Everyone is clueless, of course Adam thinks I have a new girlfriend because I can't stop smiling." He told her.

"Oh." She said a little sad thinking of Drew kissing another girl.

He cupped her chin in his hand and turned her face to his meeting her lips with a soft kiss. "It's you Clare, I'm always smiling when I think of you."

Clare smiled in spite of herself, her eyes sparkled up at him. "Really?"

He nodded, "Now come on we better get these cups and punch and out to Jake before he comes looking for you."

Drew picked up a jug of punch and Clare grabbed the cups and they walked outside. Adam was at the punch table uncomfortably talking to Jake. "Hey." Drew called when they were a couple feet away. Jake and Adam turned to look at them. "Ran into Clare looked like she needed some help," Drew lied handing the punch to Jake.

"Thanks Drew. You guys staying for the fireworks we could all watch together." Jake suggested.

"Sure sounds good," Adam said, "we'll let you guys get back to work, meet you back here in 15 minutes."

Fifteen minutes later the 4 teens were walking to the field behind the church to find a place to watch the fireworks. They found a spot near a tree and sat down Clare sat between Adam and Drew and Jake sat on Drew's other side. They leaned back on their hands and watched as the fireworks began, a chorus of "Ooh's and Awe's" emanated from the audience. Had Jake and Adam looked over their shoulders they would have seen that Drew and Clare's fingers were interlaced and stroking each other. The fireworks lasted about twenty minutes and then it was time to clean up.

"Could you guys hang out a few minutes to help clean up?" Clare asked as they were walking back.

Adam looked over to see his Mom talking with Clare's. "Yeah shouldn't be a problem."

They got back to the punch table and Adam and Jake began to clean up. "Ummm the Reverend asked me to stack chairs and tables in the dining hall Drew you play football I bet if you helped me we could get it done in no time." Clare said nonchalantly.

"No problem Clare, me and my muscles will have it done like that," Drew said snapping his fingers.

Adam rolled his eyes, "Feel free to hit him if he starts being an idiot Clare."

Clare giggled and she and Drew starting walking to the back of the church. As soon as they entered through the back door Clare grabbed his hand and began running down the hall, she took him down a set of stairs and opened a door to a room.

"I thought you didn't want to do anything in church?" Drew teased.

"Technically this is the Sunday school room." Clare smirked flipping on a switch to reveal a large room with lots of little chairs, some books, toys and puppets. On one wall was a desk with an adult size chair.

"Oh yes cause that's much better." Drew smirked he went over to the only adult size chair in the room and sat down, pulling Clare into his lap.

"Unfortunately we probably only have 20 minutes or so before they come looking for us." Clare grimaced a little.

"I'll take what I can get." Drew smiled, "You know those fireworks earlier are nothing compared to these." Drew said and kissed her intensely.

Clare linked her arms around his neck running her tangerine colored nails through his hair. He ran his hands down her back and got under her shirt, tracing his fingers along her back lightly. She shivered a little in his arms and moaned softly. Drew's lips left hers and began kissing down her neck tracing her collarbone with his lips, ever so gently. She tilted her head back and moaned softly as little waves of pleasure shot through her body. Drew moved his hands from her back and slipping them under her bra he embraced her large supple breasts in his hands. She moaned louder wriggled with delight on his lap, feeling her move on his erection he let out a soft moan. Her hand gripped at the short hairs at the back of his head, her other hand moved down and found it's way up under his shirt. With the softness of a feather her fingertips tickled his abs and chest. He shook with near orgasmic bliss when her fingers began playing with his nipples. She began squeezing at his nipples and making them hard, somewhat involuntarily Drew squeezed her breasts harder causing Clare to let out a short sharp cry of pain. Drew looked up instantly, her cerulean eyes still glinting from being in the throws of pleasure.

"I'm sorry did I hurt you? I didn't mean to squeeze so hard it just kinda happened." He apologized feeling ashamed that he may have caused her a moment's pain.

She smiled with one corner of her mouth and kissed him softly. "It's okay," she said pulling away from the kiss, "it did hurt a little, but I was just surprised. It kinda felt good too." She kissed him again with more fervor this time, adjusting herself on his lap. The loud slam of a heavy door brought them back to a world outside of themselves.

"I guess we should get back out there." Drew said he was smiling but he had a distinct edge of disappointment in his voice.

"I guess so," Clare sighed. She got off his lap and they walked back outside.

They exited the church, Drew looked around and when he was sure they were alone he pulled her to him for one more electrifying kiss of the night. "See you tomorrow beautiful," Drew said when he broke from the kiss.

Clare smiled as she watched him saunter away, bit her lip and then went to find Jake.

**(DREW)**

He was sitting with the football team at lunch, He really wasn't paying much attention to the conversation. His mind was busy with it's usual distraction of late; Clare. But he snapped to attention when Owen said, "Whoa! Who knew St. Clare was so talented with her mouth!"

Drew's first instinct was to deck him, but he controlled himself and followed Owen's gaze to see what had brought on this comment. Then he saw it, Clare was sitting alone at a table reading a book and sucking on a lollipop. No sucking wasn't quite right, more like teasing it with her mouth. Drew, and to his dismay most of the football players, watched as she thrust the lollipop in and out of her pursed lips, licked around it with her tongue, and tickled it with her teeth. She didn't even realize what she was doing, she was absentmindedly eating her lollipop as she read her book. Drew could feel his erection growing, he wanted to replace the lollipop in her mouth with something else. He also wanted the other guys to stop looking at her.

"Fuck that is so hot!" One of the other football players said.

Drew was ready to hit them all and was just about to lose it when he saw Clare get up. He just knew she'd be heading to her locker and to get there she'd have to pass the empty biology classroom. Drew closed his eyes and controlled his erection enough so that he could get up. He ignored the other football players and ran out of the cafeteria, taking a short cut to the biology classroom. He waited for a minute until he heard the distinctive sound of her footsteps approaching. He reached out and grabbed her arm, he heard her let out a small gasp from surprise and her arm tensed. He closed the door and kissed her hard and excitedly. Realizing it was him Clare melted into the kiss and threw her arms around his neck kissing him just as hard. She pressed her body against his, feeling his erection through his jeans, she pulled back from the kiss. The room was dark, but lit enough that they could see each other.

"Are you really that hard from the kiss?" She asked with a cocky smile.

"The kiss was great, but it was watching you suck the lollipop that did this." He said pushing his hips into her.

She smiled with a corner of her mouth. "Mmmmm well then I think I can take care of that." She locked the classroom door and pushed him to the wall.

Clare kneeled before Drew and began unzipping his pants, the mere sight of her doing so was enough to make Drew moan with anticipation. She slipped down his jeans and boxers just enough to expose his fully erected member. She took it in her hands and began to stroke. Drew moaned from the back of his throat.

"You'd better keep it down or someone's going to hear you and try and get in here." She warned him.

Drew smiled but bit the inside of his cheek to control his volume. Clare bent her head down and began vigorously sucking, licking and teasing with her teeth as her head bobbed up down. Drew gripped at the back of her head and braced in himself against the wall. Considering how turned on he was all ready it didn't take him long to reach climax.

"Oh God Clare!" He moaned in a whisper from the back of his throat as he came in her mouth. Drew shook for another minute while the orgasm made it's way through his body. When he was finally able to stand he pulled Clare to him in soft and passionate kiss. "That was amazing."

"Mmmm My pleasure." Clare smiled, "Now as much as I'd like to keep this going classes will start in 10 minutes and we should probably get out of here."

Drew pulled his boxers and pants back up and put himself back together. "You go first, my legs don't work just yet." Clare gave him a self assured smile and a gentle kiss on his lips and turned to go, but he grabbed her arm. "You can never eat a lollipop in public again by the way."

"Why?"

"Because I almost killed half the football team for the way they were watching you and the things they were saying." He told her. Clare giggled and kissed him again, after a minute he gently pushed her away, "Ok go now before I keep you her and we get caught." Drew commanded pushing her to the door.

She turned back to give him one more coy smile and disappeared through the door. Drew finally found his strength and left the class just as the teacher was trying to come in. She gave him a curious look but Drew just smiled and walked toward his next class.

**Update soon**


	6. Flirting Fun and an Invitation

**I don't own Degrassi  
**

**Ch.6 Flirting, Fun and an Invitation**

**(CLARE)**

Clare had opted to walk to school rather than wait for Jake to give her a ride. She was smiling thinking about Drew, she had also decided to dress for Drew. It was part of the reason she had left early to walk to school, so that her family couldn't question her sudden change in wardrobe. She was wearing a black denim skirt and black flats and a wine colored, short sleeve scoop neck top, she'd borrowed from Darcy's closet. As Darcy was taller than her and thin as a rail, the top hugged Clare's curves and showed just the tiniest amount of cleavage.

"Hey Clare," Jenna and Alli called, Clare turned around.

"Can I help you guys?" Clare asked arching an eyebrow.

Jenna and Alli took in Clare's wardrobe before Alli spoke up, "Listen Clare we've been wanting to talk to you, to apologize. Both of us. I never should have kissed Jake and…."

"Alli stop, I should never have put all the blame on you. Jake is my stepbrother now and nothing more he can kiss or date whoever he wants. Friends again?" Clare asked.

Alli and Jenna nodded, "Friends again," They said in unison.

The girls hugged and continued walking to the front steps of DeGrassi. "So Clare the new clothes and attitude and everything, who's the new boyfriend?" Jenna asked as they walked through the doors.

"No new boyfriend." Clare said biting her lip. _"Well he isn't my boyfriend." _She thought. "I just felt like a change."

Alli and Jenna smiled and the girls split up to go to their lockers.

**(DREW)**

Drew, Adam and Eli were walking into the school together, Eli and Adam talking about comics and Drew thinking about Clare, when suddenly Drew stopped.

"Is he hitting on her?" Drew exclaimed and Eli and Adam followed his gaze to see a senior lacrosse player leaning over Clare at her locker.

Eli and Adam looked at Drew. "Since when do you care who Clare flirts with?" Adam questioned his brother.

"I don't! I just mean the guys an ass, he's worse than Owen. She's your friend and your ex, you can't tell me you guys are ok with him hitting on her." Drew said.

"Well no but the key word being ex, I kinda lost the right to tell her who she can flirt with." Eli said quietly.

"So if she accepts a date with that pig, you two are telling me you wouldn't spy on her?" Drew asked.

"Well obviously we'd spy on her, he's one of the biggest man sluts in school." Adam said.

"Ok then let's stop it before he asks her out." Drew asserted.

"How?" Eli questioned, "If I go over there and tell him to back off, she'll hate me."

"We don't have to say anything, we can just go stand by her and look menacing, scare him off." Drew explained.

"Torres you are devious, I like the way you think." Eli complimented.

The three of them walked over and leaned on the lockers next to Clare. Eli and Adam on either side of her and Drew next to Adam. They stared daggers at the boy, he immediately stopped talking and straightened up.

"So I'll see you around Clare," the guy said uncomfortably and walked away.

"Really Clare you're flirting with…."Adam started to lecture but stopped when he saw what she was wearing. Drew and Eli were already gawking. "Whoa! You look…good today."

"Thanks," she smiled. She kissed Adam's cheek, "I need to go to the library before class, I'll see you guys later." She started walking and then turned back to them, "Oh and thanks for scaring off that jerk guys."

Drew watched her saunter down the hallway. "I gotta get some stuff from my locker," Drew said turning and walking toward his locker but he had another destination in mind. He pulled out his phone and texted Clare.

**(CLARE)**

She was almost at the library when her phone beeped, she pulled it out to see the smiley winky face emoticon, alerting her that it was Drew. She automatically smiled and bit her lip. She opened her phone and read the text.

**Prop room Now!**

She really did need to go to the library but a clandestine meeting with Drew sounded like oh so much more fun. She turned around and headed for the prop room. She opened the door and shut it behind her, locking the handle. As soon as it was locked a pair of hands was on her hips and spun her around into a deep, passionate, hard kiss. Sparks igniting when their lips touched and heat radiating through her body. She threw her arms around his neck and pushed herself into him. He turned her, pushing her to the wall and pinning her there. His tongue traced her bottom lip and she parted them for him, there tongue's meeting in excited pleasure. He moved his hands, running them under her skirt and cupping her ass, lifting her up. She let out a small gasp and wrapped her legs around his waist. He carried her back to the old leather couch in the very back of the room and laid her down.

"Drew classes are starting in a few minutes," She said pulling away.

"Then you shouldn't have been flirting with the biggest man slut in the school wearing something so very sexy." He smirked at her pulling her top over her head.

"He was flirting with me, I just didn't want to be rude. I never would have gone out with him, and I wore this for you." She smiled.

"And you look fantastically sexy, I just don't like that the other guys can see you," Drew told her unfastening her bra quickly and tossing it behind him. Her breasts fell free of the restraint and Drew grasped them and massaged them gently causing Clare to moan softly.

"Drew," she whinnied trying to push him away, "We need to get to class."

He smirked, let go of her breasts pulled her underwear down. She let out a quick sharp breath from surprise. Before she could move or protest Drew put his thumb on her clit and started rubbing slowly.

"Drew…oooh…we have class."

"Skip." He said parting her lips and slipping his middle finger into her wet, soft pussy. He pumped his finger in and out slowly while rubbing her clit with his thumb.

"MMmmm your…not oooh…playing…fair mmmmm." Clare pouted between moans and panting breaths. Her head was tilted back, her hands gripping at the leather cushion beneath her.

Drew heard the final bell ring in the hallway, he smiled and slipped his ring finger in, wriggling them a bit and willing her vaginal walls to open to his touch. Clare gasped a little, arched her back and moaned. Drew continued his pace, and leaned forward capturing her soft, trembling lips in a kiss. Using his free hand to stoke her hair and run his fingers along her body. Clare reached her arms up grasping onto his shoulders, digging her nails into his flesh under his shirt. Her hips and pelvis began moving in tandem with his fingers. He began pumping his fingers in out faster and harder.

"Ooooo Drrrrewwww!" She moaned loudly, if her lips hadn't been on his in a kiss, it would have been a scream.

Drew took his free hand and pinched her nipple while increasing his pace with his other hand. He broke the kiss for a minute, "Come for me Clare." He said softly.

She was trembling now, her whole body writhing in pleasure. "Yes…yes…oh god Drew…I'm coming!" She moaned and panted and released in climax. Her body shook and she continued to moan. Drew removed his fingers from her, dripping, tight wet cunt and licked his fingers.

Clare continued to shake breathlessly as small waves of ecstasy continued to ripple through her body. Drew pulled her to him and held her in his lap until her breathing steadied. "Better than class?" he smirked.

She smiled, reached up bringing his head closer to her and kissed him softly.

**(DREW)**

Drew deepened the kiss pulling her closer to him, her breasts pressed into his chest. When she finally felt able to stand, she did so, pulling up her panties in the process. Drew twisted his face in disappointment and she smiled, went back to him and pushed him down on the couch straddling him. She removed his shirt and lightly tickled her nails over his chest and nipples, she watched them harden and grow at her touch and she smiled coyly. She continued tickling her nails down his abdomen until she hit his belt. Swiftly she unhooked his belt, and unzipped his jeans, pulling them and his boxers down to his knees. Freeing his throbbing erection, she bit her lip at the sight of it, and then bent down kissing the head ever so softly with her smooth as silk lips.

Drew arched his back and let out a soft moan, reaching out his hands he grabbed for the back of her head. He clutched at the back of her hair, firmly yet careful not to hurt her, silently urging her to continue. And she did, she parted her lips darting her tongue out to lick the circumference of his head.

"Aaahhmmmm, Clare!" He moaned softly.

Clare smiled and enveloped the entirety of his head in her mouth, gave it one strong suck before taking his whole erection into her mouth. Drew thrust his hips forward and arched his back letting out a guttural moan as she enveloped his whole dick in her mouth and throat. She bobbed her head up and down, using her tongue and teeth to spur him along. Drew moaned and shook with orgasmic delight at every movement of her head and every lick of her tongue.

"Clare Oh God yes! Clllaaaarrreee!" He moaned from the back of his throat as he came in her mouth. His body vibrating in climactic waves of elation.

Clare licked his head one last time, causing his body to jerk in unexpected pleasure. Then she sat up licking her lips. Drew grabbed her and kissed her gently, she deepened the kiss this time, stroking his hair and using her lips to massage his. When he had recovered they finally broke apart.

"Guess we should show up for second period." He smiled scratching at the back of his head.

"Probably," she smiled, "Ummm what happened to my bra?"

**(After school~Still DREW)**

Drew and Adam were at the kitchen table doing homework when their Mom came home. "Boys on Friday night your Father and I will be going to Wasaga Beach for the night, he has a client meeting the next day, we'll be back Saturday evening. You guys can have one or two friends over to spend the night."

"Sure Mom." Drew said and Adam nodded.

Mrs. Torres disappeared upstairs and Adam turned to Drew. "So small party? 10 people or so?" Adam asked his brother.

Drew nodded. "Who you gonna invite?" Drew asked his brother pulling out his phone to start texting people.

Adam had his phone out too, "Eli and Clare obviously, and Dave. Clare is friends with Alli and Jenna again so them too. Plus Imogen and Fiona."

"Great you already invited most of the people," Drew teased him tousling his hair. Of course Drew didn't hear much of anything after Adam had said Clare's name. As long as she was there he didn't really care who else showed up. "I'll just invite Owen, Bianca and K.C. that puts us at 12."

"Cool, all my guests have confirmed all ready." Adam said putting away his phone.

Drew texted K.C., Owen and Bianca with the details and they all said they would come too. The party was on.

**Next chapter party at the Torres house, probably a two parter.**


	7. Party at the Torres House pt1

**I Do Not Own DeGrassi**

_**Thank you everyone for the wonderful Reviews**_

_**some of you have been insisting that someone find out**_

_**about Drew and Clare, all in good time my pretties**_

_**I promise you I have a plan; but I thought it might**_

_**be fun to tease it a little bit. Enjoy!**_

**Ch.7 Party at the Torres House pt.1**

**(CLARE)**

It was Friday evening and Clare stood in front of her bathroom mirror straightening her hair. She had received the text invitation to Adam's party on Tuesday afternoon. She was always happy to go to one of Adam's parties but this time it would be different. She wondered how they would manage to sneak away together for some…let's call it benefits time…but she trusted that Drew would find away. They had been meeting every day since they made their little arrangement the previous Thursday. Usually at lunch in the old sports equipment storage shed, sometimes before or after school in the prop room. Sometimes they met twice in one day.

Clare finished straightening her hair and put on her makeup. Peach shimmer eye shadow, just enough to make her eyes stand out, a light brushing of blush over her high cheek bones, and finally cherry red lipstick to go with her dress. It was strapless, and went down to her knees but had a slit up the right side that came to her mid thigh, it was cherry red like her lipstick, with black flowers patterned on it. It hugged each of her curves just perfectly and showed off her ample bosom with just a little peek of cleavage under the elastic that held the strapless dress in place. She put on 3 inch open toe strappy espadrilles to complete the look.

"Okay Jake I'm ready." She called as she came down the stairs. He had agreed to drop her off on his way to his date. Mom and Glen were on a date night, which was probably a good thing considering her Mom might have had a heart attack at the sight of her.

Jake's eyes bulged when her saw her. "You look…really good." He said. He was going to say hot but has stopped himself realizing that wouldn't have been a very brotherly thing to say. Clare just smiled and they got in his truck. They rode in silence until they reached the Torres house. "Mom and Dad won't be home till 3 so call me when you want me to pick you up, but if I don't hear from you by 2 I'll be here to get you then."

"Thanks big brother," Clare smiled sliding out of the truck. She started walking toward the back of the Torres house, and the entrance to the basement where she knew the party was.

"Clare!" She heard two voices call and Clare turned around, she hugged Alli and Jenna.

"You guys look great." Clare said.

"Us what about you?" Jenna said.

"Seriously Clare you look so hot." Alli said.

"Well," Clare smiled linking her arms wit theirs, "Let's go make a grand entrance."

**(DREW)**

All the guests had arrived at the party except for Jenna, Alli and most importantly to Drew; Clare. He did his best not to keep glancing anxiously at the door while he talked sports with Owen and Dave. And then the door opened, all the guests looked over and all their mouths fell open, the entire party literally stood still staring as the 3 girls made their entrance.

Jenna wore a pale yellow dress that was tight at the top and flowy at the bottom, and came to her knees. Her hair was pinned up into a loose bun with a few loose strands falling around her face and a pair of white 4 inch heels completed her party outfit. Alli was wearing a tight black mini skirt and pink sequined top, with 4 inch stiletto knee high boots. They did look good, but most of the attention was on Clare, not only did she look amazing but this was not how the usually reserved Clare dressed, even for a party.

Drew couldn't take his eyes off her, if he had been able to will his legs to work he would have swept her up and taken her to his bedroom, party be damned. It was probably a good thing he couldn't seem to move at that moment. Bianca was the first to snap out of her shock, she went over to the three girls.

**(CLARE)**

"You girls look great and wow Clare you look so hot!" Bianca smiled.

"Thanks Bianca," Clare smiled, "You look hot yourself."

The girls walked in and went to get soda's. Imogen and Fiona walked over hand in hand. "Clare…and Jenna and Alli, you look amazing!" Said Fiona.

"Super hot." Added Imogen.

Clare smiled, as did Alli and Jenna. All the girls went to sit down on the couch and began talking. Clare scanned the party, looking at everyone to make sure it wasn't obvious that she was searching for Drew. Eli was wearing black skinny jeans, a black t-shirt and grey vest, typical. Dave had on Jeans and a deep blue shirt. Adam was wearing darker jeans, a black t-shirt, with a blue and white flannel over it. Owen had on a white t-shirt and jeans. K.C. had on black jeans with a long sleeve red and white button up. And finally Drew, her eyes lit upon him and sparkled and she habitually bit her lip. Drew was simply dressed in dark jeans and a black polo, but he looked hot.

The girls continued to talk on the couch and occasionally bop along to the music. The boys had split into two groups and were talking in two separate corners. That is until Owen disappeared upstairs and returned a minute later holding a sealed wine bottle.

"Spin the bottle time! Everyone into a circle, boy girl, boy girl." Owen instructed.

K.C. and Dave moved the coffee table so they could all sit. Clare walked across the floor and took a seat, tucking her legs underneath her in a lady like manner. Adam sat on her right, Jenna next to him, then K.C., Alli, Eli, Bianca, Owen, Imogen, Drew, Fiona and Dave on Clare's left.

"_I hope it doesn't land on me and Drew, I mean I want to kiss him but I'm not sure we couldn't stop at kissing or control ourselves and if everyone is going to find out, this is not the way I want to break it to them." _Clare thought to herself and shot Drew a quick look of warning. He caught it and nodded slightly indicating he understood.

"Rules, kisses must last 10 seconds at least, tongue or not is up to the kissers. You must kiss whoever it lands on even if it's a person of the same sex." Owen said

"Ummm I prefer it that way." Fiona chimed in.

"Okay my idea I spin first," Owen announced.

He placed the wine bottle in the center and spun it hard, around and around it went until it slowed to a stop, pointing at Clare. Bianca, Fiona and Imogen let out an "Ooooh." She could see Drew cringing.

"_Well let's make this fun," _She thought to herself. Owen leaned forward a little waiting for his kiss. Rather than get up and walk over to him, Clare leaned forward onto her hands and knees and crawled slowly across the circle to Owen. In her peripheral vision she was able to see people's eyes go wide, including Drew. She reached Owen put her hand behind his head, gripping his hair leaned in and mashed her lips to his. Owen responded immediately placing his hand at the small of her back to bring her closer. She kept her lips closed, she wasn't about to do the two tongue tango with Owen.

"And ten!" Came Adam's voice from behind Clare. He reached out and pulled Clare back by her arm.

Clare was pulled away from the kiss, smiling coyly she sat back down.

"Damn St. Clare didn't know you could kiss like that," Owen smiled wiping the lipstick from his face, he shot glances at K.C. and Eli as if they should have told him of her kissing prowess.

"Your turn Clare," Bianca said laughing.

Clare reached forward giving the bottle a spin, it twirled a few times and stopped on Eli. From the corner of her eye she saw Drew tense up and clench his fist. "He's my ex, that shouldn't count, I've made out with him lots of times." Clare said.

"Then kissing him for ten seconds should be easy," Dave said.

Clare got up and walked over to Eli, he stood up and they looked at each other a second. She reached her hands up to his shoulders and he put an arm around her back. They leaned in and their lips met. His lips were warm and familiar and she relaxed allowing his tongue into her mouth. Owen called ten seconds and they broke apart.

"That was familiar," Eli smirked. Clare just smiled and sat down again. Eli took the bottle and gave it a spin, it stopped on Imogen. Eli's smirk twisted a little. "It's only giving me girls I've all ready kissed." He whined.

"Shut up and kiss me Elijah." Imogen said standing up, earning her a little glare from Fiona.

Eli got up and went to Imogen they kissed, closed mouth and without moving for the 10 seconds. Adam called time and Eli and Imogen sat down again. Imogen spun the bottle and it stopped on Clare!

"Again? I am trading spots after this." Clare said.

"Nope no trading spots." Owen shook his head.

Clare frowned but got up meeting Imogen half way, she put her hands on either side of Imogen's cheeks leaned up and their lips met. Their mouths remained closed but their heads moved and their lips massaged each other. Fiona called time and Imogen sat back down with a smile on her face.

"Never thought Clare Edwards would get so into to kissing a girl," Fiona commented and Clare could see that she was blushing a little from watching Clare make out with her girlfriend.

"Oh Fi, if you want to kiss me you just have to ask." Clare giggled coquettishly. Everyone looked shocked at her comment but she ignored them and spun the bottle. It came to a stop pointing at Bianca. Clare could see Drew fidget from the corner of her eye. She was dying to kiss him, touch him. _"Let's just motivate him into finding some sneaky time together." _She got up and went to Bianca, leaned in real close and whispered, "Let's give the boys a good show."

Bianca winked and smiled a little, she put her arms around the smaller girls waist and bringing her up close. Clare put her arms around Bianca's neck lacing her fingers through her dark curls. Their lips met and Clare opened her mouth slipping her tongue over Bianca's lower lip. Bianca allowed Clare's tongue into her mouth without even flinching.

"And 10," Jenna called, but the girls didn't break apart.

At fifteen seconds Drew got up, he pushed them apart making his way to the soda's. Bianca and Clare smiled at each other and sat back down. The guys couldn't seem to move or think. Bianca spun the bottle and it landed on Adam.

"If you all will excuse me I'm going to use the restroom and reapply my lipstick," Clare smiled, grabbed her purse and went up the stairs.

**(DREW)**

Drew watched Clare saunter up the stairs and glanced at Bianca making out with his brother. He took his can of soda and shook it up while everyone was distracted, he sat back down and opened his soda, which just as he planned, sprayed all over him.

"Dammit!" He exclaimed, breaking apart Adam and Bianca's kiss. Everyone looked at Drew. "I'll be back in a few, gotta go change and clean up, continue the game without me." Drew set the soda down and went upstairs.

Clare opened the door to the bathroom, about to exit but Drew pushed her back inside. He closed the door behind them and pinned her to it. Putting his arms around her lower back, and bringing her to him, she laced her arms around his neck. He leaned in and kissed her deep and hard. Clare opened her mouth allowing him access with his tongue.

Drew bent down a little more slipping his right arm under her but to lift her ever so slightly. With his other hand he went up under the slit in her dress, finding her g-string and slipping his fingers under the thin fabric. Clare broke from the kiss.

"Drew we don't have that long, they're going to wonder where we went." She warned him.

"I had to watch you kiss Owen, make out with your ex, kiss Imogen and make out with my ex, and have the self control not to jump up and drag you to my bedroom! I Don't give a damn when they come looking for us at the moment."

Clare opened her mouth argue back but Drew thrust 3 fingers deep inside of her tight, wet hole. The thrust was sudden and forceful and he'd never used three fingers before. He was careful not to hurt her, but she was caught by surprise. Her body tightened around him, he caught her lips and she gave a small moaning shriek into his mouth. Her hand gripped at his shoulders for support as her body trembled.

"Mmmmmm Drew." She moaned into the kiss.

He continued thrusting in and out several times in a rhythmic motion. She whimpered and clung to him desperately, and then he stopped and removed his fingers from her, breaking from the kiss, he backed away.

"Drew!" she whimpered, "That's so unfair!"

"Better get back down there, I have to clean the soda off myself." He smirked. Clare gave him a pout but turned around to open the door, he caught her wrist gently and leaned into her, "I'll make it up to you later." He said slapping her ass playfully.

**(CLARE)**

Clare smiled to herself thinking about how Drew would possibly make it up to her later. But he had left her frustrated. She went back downstairs, biting her lower lip and sat down in her spot. Dave and Alli were kissing. Eli called time and they didn't break apart. Clare squirmed uncomfortably in her seat. The space between her legs was warm and moist and tingling and she couldn't sit still. When Alli and Dave finally broke apart Clare got up.

"I've kissed enough people for today," she said pulling Fiona, and Imogen up, then she went over to Bianca, "Let's dance." She said to the girls. Bianca, Fiona and Imogen smiled and the four girls began to sway to the music together. "Alli, Jenna come on dance with us," Clare cooed to them.

The other two girls got up and joined them. Drew came down stairs all changes and clean, to see all six girls dancing and grinding together in one jaw droppingly sexy, clothed orgy. Drew stopped on the stairs to gape for a second. He looked around the room to see all the guys with the same expression on their faces.

Clare smiled as she watched Drew, and the other boy's reactions. "Hmmm the boy's look lonely. Alli go dance with Dave." Clare commanded and Alli obeyed. "Jenna go get K.C., Bianca, Adam looks lonely. Fiona I bet you could encourage Eli to dance. Imogen your stubborn enough to handle Owen yes?"

"Of Course I can handle that dumb jock, but as soon as I get him dancing I plan to dance with my girlfriend." Imogen nodded and headed over to Owen.

"Of course Imogen." Clare smiled.

Drew smiled and came up to Clare, putting a hand at the small of her back. "I guess that leaves you and me." He smiled.

"Does it?" She feigned surprise, "Guess it does."

Drew leaned in close, "That was clever."

"I was in the gifted program remember. Behave yourself we're being watched." She teased him.

"I wasn't the one grinding against Bianca and the girls," he teased back.

"Yes well someone teased me first."

"Hey I promised I'd make it up to you later didn't I?" He whispered into her ear.

"When exactly is later? We can't exactly disappear at any time. You're not playing fair but two can play at that game." Clare smiled, rolling her lip between her teeth, walked away from Drew pulling Imogen and Fiona from Eli and Owen. "You two go dance with Drew, I'll take on Owen and Eli." Clare said.

Fiona and Imogen went over to Drew and Clare took Owen and Eli's hands pulling them to her. She glanced back to see Drew, he was trying to dance with Fiona and Imogen but he kept glancing at Clare.

**So how will Drew make it up to her? And how will he get them alone? Will someone find out?  
**

**Update soon  
**


	8. Party at the Torres House pt2

**I Do Not Own DeGrassi  
**

**Ch.8 Party at the Torres House pt.2**

**(DREW)**

Drew watched as Clare danced with Owen and tried to get Eli to dance. She was being extra feisty tonight and it was driving Drew crazy. It was taking all his willpower not to just take her up to his room. He needed to find a way to be alone with her, and soon. Fiona and Imogen weren't even paying attention to him and were just grinding against each other so Drew went over to the snack table. Chips and dip, crackers, sodas and juice not the greatest selection ever. Eli was there snacking on a few chips, Alli, Jenna, K.C. and Dave came over just as Drew did, dancing had apparently made them all hungry, or was it spin the bottle.

"We need real food." Alli said scrunching up her nose at the paltry selection.

"I could go for pizza." K.C. said, followed by a chorus of 'Yeahs' from the room.

"What about dessert?" Bianca asked joining the group at the food table.

"Ice cream!" Said Alli.

"Cookies." Added Jenna.

"Beer." Said Owen as he and Clare joined them.

"How bout some fruit?" Fiona said, and when they all looked at her she added, "and whipped cream."

"There's a market a few blocks away we can walk over and get whatever we want." Adam told them.

The others agreed and they started getting ready to walk to the market. "I'll order some pizza's and stay here to wait for delivery. By the time you all get back it should be here." Drew said.

"Good idea Bro we'll be back in half an hour or so." Adam said and everyone started yelling out what they wanted on their pizza.

Clare sat down on the couch as the others started to leave the house. "Clare you coming?" Alli asked, turning at the door.

"I have no desire to walk five blocks to the store and back in this dress and these shoes." She said matter of factly, "And I doubt any of you want to carry me so I'll wait with Drew for the pizzas. You know what I like Alli, I trust you."

"Don't worry Clarebear we'll get some good stuff." Jenna said and the group left.

Drew was on the phone with the pizza place, he placed the order, hung up the phone and went to the sliding glass door to make sure that the others were gone. Assured that they were well down the block he went to Clare, Picked her up over his shoulder and ran upstairs.

**(CLARE)**

"Aaaaggghhh Drew!" She shrieked and giggled as soon as he tossed her over his shoulder and began running upstairs. He went into his room kicking the door closed with his foot and put her on his bed.

He unzipped her dress, pulling it down her body and dropping it on the floor. He bent down and kissed her navel softly and she giggled. He began kissing in a line up from her navel to her bust, then he deftly unhooked her strapless bra letting her porcelain perfect breasts fall free. But only for a moment before he enveloped them in his large rugged hands, enclosing a nipple in his lips and teasing it with his tongue, feeling it harden at his touch.

Clare moaned softly arching her back, her head tilting back in to Drew's pillow. His scent permeated his sheets and surrounded her, turning her on all the more.

Drew moved his attention to her other nipple teasing it with his tongue, and then nipping at it playfully eliciting a small pained but pleasured squeal from Clare's lips. He sat up again hooking his fingers under her panties and ripping them off in one swift motion. He parted her legs and positioned them over his shoulders.

"Drew, we only have twenty minutes or…" She cut off her own sentence with a quick hard gasp of excitement and pleasure as Drew's tongue made contact with her clitoris. Clare let out a series of moans as he continued to tease her clit with his tongue. She clutched desperately at his pillow behind her head as her body began to writhe of it's own accord.

He licked down from her clit and darted his tongue into her warm wet cunt. She shifted her hips and squirmed in his grasp and bit her lip holding a blissful moan in the back of her throat. Drew looked up for a second, "No one's here, don't hold back St. Clare." Drew inserted his tongue again expertly exploring her depths.

Clare's hips began to move in tandem with his tongue. "Mmmmnnnnnmmm Oooooohhhhh Yessss! Drrreeewww!" Clare screamed out as she climaxed in his arms. He removed his tongue and held her as her body continued to jerk with orgasmic ripples of ecstasy.

Drew lay her back on the bed, and positioned himself next to her on his side. Clare continued to moan softly, catching her breath. "You taste amazing." Drew said kissing her softly. Clare smiled running her fingers through his hair, finally stilling her bodies excited movements.

She bent his neck down to her and kissed him passionately. Drew traced his hand down her leg sliding his fingers between her thighs. Clare giggled and moaned into the kiss. Swiftly Drew moved his fingers up, entering into her once more. Clare jerked with surprise, arching her back automatically. "Aaaaa nnnnn Drewwww!" She closed her eyes whining in pleasured protest.

Drew continued to thrust in and out with his fingers, willing her body to move erotically under his command. Clare moaned and clutched at his shoulders, digging her nails into his back. It took only a few minutes to get her to cum yet again. She collapsed on the bed, in breathless, satisfied exhaustion. Her body still tingling and spontaneously jerking as her orgasm subsided. Drew stroked her hair, and kissed her neck until her breathing steadied. She turned into him kissing his chest and he wrapped his arms around her.

"What about you?" She asked touching his erection, still trapped in his jeans. "We only have a few minutes before the pizza gets here and the others get back. You took such good care of me, but now I'm completely spent." She looked at him with sorrowful eyes, hating to disappoint him.

Drew smiled and kissed her warmly, Clare reached up and deepened the kiss. "After watching you and hearing you scream my name it'll only take a few minutes for me." He said breaking the kiss. Drew brought her closer to him and shifted, turning them so that he was on his back and she was straddled on top of him. He freed his throbbing erection from the confines of his jeans and boxers, Clare encircled it in her fingers and began stroking softly. "Kiss me." Drew commanded.

Clare leaned down capturing his lips in a passionate kiss. Drew reached up embracing her breasts in his hands, causing Clare to moan into the kiss.

"Claaaare I'm going to cum." Drew moaned breaking the kiss and arching his back.

Clare moved down placing her mouth on his erection and taking his climax into her mouth. Drew's body jerked in ecstasy and he collapsed into the bed. Clare kissed him again until his breathing became regular. When Drew got his strength back Clare left the bed and began to dress. Drew twisted up his face in disappointment when he saw her pulling on her panties and latching her bra again.

Clare giggled, "The others could be back at any minute, unless you want me to go downstairs naked." She teased.

Drew fixed his clothes so that he was fully dressed again, and hopped up taking Clare in his arms. "And let anyone else see you naked?! Never!" He kissed her softly just as the doorbell rang.

"Pizza's here." Clare said, pulling up her dress and zipping it closed.

"I'll get it," he said sternly remembering the last time she had answered the door for the pizza guy, "You go fix your hair."

Clare gave him a look but kissed his cheek.

**(DREW)**

He left Clare and went downstairs opening the door for the pizza guy, same one as last time. He took the three pizza boxes and put them on the kitchen table, then went back and opened his wallet handing the guy some money. Clare came downstairs just then having fixed her hair, the delivery guy eyed her up and down resting his eyes on her chest. Drew grimaced, but then remembering that no one else was home grabbed Clare by the arm bringing her to him, and then he kissed her hard with passion and fervor. He closed the door on the pizza guy continuing to kiss Clare for a few more seconds before releasing her.

"What was that?" She asked.

"He was checking you out again." Drew stated, Clare gave him a small lopsided scowl but he ignored her and picked up the pizza boxes. "Come on we better get downstairs."

Clare followed him downstairs and turned on the TV. Drew set the pizza boxes down and took out two slices, placing them on two plates. He handed one to Clare and they sat down on opposite ends of the couch. A few minutes later the others returned; Owen, Eli and K.C. each carrying a bag full of food.

"Sweet Pizza's here!" Adam said.

"Clare we got Chocolate and Mint Chocolate Chip Ice cream." Alli said.

"And everything needed to make sundaes." Fiona added.

"Sounds delicious." Clare smiled being very careful not to look at Drew.

By now everyone had grabbed some pizza and was sitting on the couch or the floor. "I see you two didn't kill each other while we were gone." Adam commented, taking a bite of pizza.

"Just watched some TV but I had to keep him from changing it to sports." Clare commented.

"I nearly killed the pizza guy for checking her out again." Drew stated finishing his pizza slice.

"Same guy as last time?" Eli asked, and Drew nodded.

For a while the teens sat, eating pizza, watching TV and talking, and occasionally one of them would fiddle with their phones. After 4 slices Drew was full and he took out his phone sending a text to Clare.

**(CLARE)**

She had gotten full after 2 slices and was sitting by Alli when she heard her phone beep. She got up and went to her purse that was sitting by the steps. She bit her lower lip, seeing who the text was from.

**You were amazing today! Can't wait to get my hands on you again, and run them all over your sexy body. **

Clare shifted her weight, making sure her back was to the room before texting back.

**Meet tomorrow usual place, 11. I need time to regain my strength.**

She dropped her purse and took her phone with her as she sat next to Alli again. She Saw Drew smile out of the corner of her eye. "Clare let's go make sundaes!" Alli said grabbing her hand and Jenna's and pulling them off the couch with her.

Imogen and Fiona got up as well and the five girls went to make sundaes. Unbeknownst to Clare she knocked her phone to the floor when Alli pulled her off the couch and she didn't see that Drew had texted her back.

**(OWEN)**

Owen was sitting on the floor at the edge of the coffee table at Clare's feet when she hopped up and disappeared to make sundaes with all of the girls, except Bianca, he felt something fall behind him and reached back to pick up Clare's phone just as she received a text.

**Tomorrow 11. **It simply said but his eyes bugged out of the sockets when he saw the texts that came before it. "Whoa." He said under his breath. No name was on the contact just ;-). He put the phone in his pocket and grabbed Bianca's arm, dragging her to the far corner of the room.

"Jesus What?" She snapped at him.

"It appears that St. Clare is hooking up with someone." He told her in a low voice. He was leaning over her, so that if anyone else looked over they would simply appear to be flirting or making out.

"No way." Bianca scoffed keeping her voice just as low. Owen took out the phone and showed her the texts. "Holy shit! Guess she's not such a Saint after all. Who do you think it is?"

"Who do I think managed to get into St. Clare's pants? No idea. Maybe Eli?" Owen said.

"Doubtful," Bianca retorted "they seem like friends again but I don't think they're that close. Wait a minute doesn't she still wear that purity ring bull shit?"

"So she's either keeping it on so no one suspects, or they haven't had sex, doesn't mean they aren't doing plenty of other kinky things when they hook up." Owen stated.

"So you going to try and find out who it is or did you just drag me over here to tell me the news?" Bianca questioned, beginning to lose interest in the whole situation.

Owen smiled and licked his lips, "Maybe I'll just try her for myself." Just then the other girls came downstairs with sundaes in their hands, they all sat back at their spots on the couch. Owen and Bianca got a couple of beers and sat back down themselves. "Oh Clare I think you dropped you phone." Owen said handing it to her.

"Oh thanks Owen," She smiled taking a bite of hot fudge covered mint chocolate chip ice cream.

Owen watched her pull the spoon slowly out of her mouth and lick some fudge from her lips.

**So what do you think Owen is going to do? No he's not going to rape her, I'm not making this story that dark. I have "Dangerous Secret" and Reese Returns" to torture Clare in.**

**Update soon.  
**


	9. Weekend Fun and a Little More

**I Do Not Own DeGrassi  
**

**Ch.9 Weekend Fun and a Little More**

**(CLARE)**

"Drew that tickles!" Clare giggled.

It was Saturday afternoon and the two were lying on blankets on top of the old gym mats, in the old equipment shed. They had met there at 11 just as they had planned (via text) at the party the previous night. Only a few minutes ago Clare had brought him to orgasm with her mouth. Now Clare was lying on her stomach and Drew was gently kissing a line down her back.

"You mean this?" He asked and kissed the very top of her butt cheek again just as soft.

Clare giggled, "Yes! Knock it off I thought you were still recovering from the orgasm I gave you?" Before Drew could answer Clare's phone rang. She picked it up and saw it was Alli. She gave Drew a warning look and a quick "shhh." Holding her finger to her lips. Drew gave her a disappointed look for actually picking up the phone but she ignored it.

"Hey Alli whats up?"

"You're still coming over at 4 to help me get ready right?" Alli's high pitched squeal came through the phone.

Clare bit her lower lip and thought for a second, but she simply didn't remember having plans with Alli that afternoon. "Get ready for what?"

"Ugghh Clare! My date with Dave! Remember he asked me out for tonight after the party and I asked you to come over and help me get ready as we were leaving the party?"

"Oh of course your date with Dave. How could I forget." Clare giggled but only because Drew was kissing her ass softly in little circles. Clare took the phone away from her ear and held her hand over the mouth piece before whispering to Drew. "Stop it! She'll hear you!" Drew just smirked and went back to kissing down her legs. Clare took her hand off the receiver and put it back to her ear. "Alli I promise to be there at four but right now Mom is totally bugging me to clean the kitchen so I have to go."

"Okay just don't forget I really want to look nice for Dave. I'll see you at four."

"Yep four." Clare barely squeaked out before hanging up.

"Your Mom is bugging you to clean the kitchen?" Drew questioned temporarily lifting his lips from her silky skin.

"I'm sorry what was I sposed to say? Sorry Alli can't talk right now because Drew is softly kissing down my body which is simultaneously tickling and driving me crazy?!"

"Good point. Now back to driving you crazy with my ticklish kisses." Drew smiled and raised his eyebrows in a lightly wicked manner.

"Drew!" Clare giggled reaching out to clutch at the small hairs at the back of his head. Drew's kisses neared the inner part of her thigh and she let out a small moan.

"Ready…to…go…again…Edwards?" Drew smiled in a semi devious manner as he laid kisses up her inner thigh after each word, causing Clare to shiver with pleasure at each touch of his lips.

"Again? You can't be serious I already came twice!" She giggled softly pushing him away and trying to close her legs.

Drew kept his hands firmly placed on the insides of her thighs and gently kept her legs from closing. "Yes but St. Clare, it looks to me," Drew paused brushing one hand forward slowly and then gently inserting the tip of his middle finger inside of her. Clare let out a short gasp and then a low moan. "as though you're ready to go again." Drew finished his sentence and pushed his finger all the way in.

Clare let out another gasp. "Mmmmnnnnn Drew! No! I caaaan't" She moaned as he slowly withdrew his finger before adding his index finger and pushing them in again.

"But you're already half way there, just let go and give in Clare." He bent down and kissed her breasts softly.

"Ahhhh Drew! You're not playing fair!" Clare whined as her body began to tremble and she let out several quick moans.

"But playing dirty with you is oh so much more fun!" Drew smirked. He began teasing her nipple with his tongue as his rhythm increased and pace quickened between her legs.

Clare moaned louder and bit her lip, "Ohhhhh Drew Yessss!" She screamed, her hips moving in rhythm with his fingers.

Just then Drew heard noises outside, football players! He grimaced but kept up his pace with his fingers, "We have company outside and as much as I like to hear you scream you'll have to control it."

Clare only nodded as forming words was not possible at this point. She felt a scream coming on as she neared her third climax of the day. She bit down on her lip hard to keep it in. She started to come and Drew bent down and crushed his lips to hers. Clare released her lower lip, gripping onto his shoulders more tightly, and deepening the kiss as she came silently at the discipline of his fingers. She let out a deep sighing moan and collapsed into the blanket, her body still trembling slightly.

Drew removed his fingers and lay down next to her, wrapping his arms around her and bringing her to him. He kissed her neck and jaw softly, and Clare nuzzled into him. For several blissful moments they lay like that while Clare recovered her strength and steadied her breathing. And then a football hit the small window and they both jumped.

"I'm going to go out there just to be safe. Lay here as long as you need beautiful." Drew said kissing her forehead.

She smiled up at him as he started to dress. "After that I'm going to need a while, my legs feel like jelly, not sure I can stand let alone walk."

Drew finished getting dressed and bent down giving Clare one more spark filled passionate kiss before exiting the shed.

**(DREW)**

He left the shed, fixed his hair and walked nonchalantly to the football field. "Thought I might find you guys here." Drew called out approaching Owen, K.C. and a few other football players.

"Torres buddy!" Owen greeted tossing him the football, "That was some party last night. What you up to?"

"Eh finished cleaning up wanted to get out of the house before the parents get home." Drew said tossing the football to K.C.

"That party was awesome. I can't believe how into it Clare was, even when I was dating her I never thought I'd see Clare make out with a girl, let alone two." K.C. smiled tossing the football to one of the other players.

"Awww man that was so fucking hot, and if you dated her why didn't you tell me St. Clare was such a good kisser? That kiss she gave me was smokin'!" Owen teased K.C. as he caught the football.

"She didn't kiss like that when I dated her." K.C. shrugged.

"Sucks for you man guess you missed out. Goldsworthy must've taught her to kiss I guess." Owen said.

Drew was trying to keep his cool but they were making it very difficult. He could feel his cheeks getting hot with anger and frustration and his hands were impulsively balling into fists. He really wanted them to stop talking about **His** Clare. Especially knowing she was probably still lying naked in the shed just a few hundred yards behind them.

"You guys talking about St. Clare? No way! Little miss perfect kissed a girl?" John, one of the other football players chuckled.

"Man you missed it that little chick ain't no saint the way she kissed me was incredible, and she made out with Imogen and Bianca, not mention danced with all the girls. It was fucking hot!" Owen informed the others.

"GUYS!" Drew shouted, he was very close to losing it, "Are we going to play or talk?"

The others looked at him, but shrugged and split up into teams of three. For about 10 minutes they played football and forgot about the party. That is until John saw someone walking near the edge of the football field.

"Hey isn't that St. Clare now?"

Everyone looked over to see the petite girl wearing short khaki shorts and a sky blue top with black sparkly sneakers.

"Maybe we should go say hello." One of the football players said licking his lips.

Drew was ready to deck him but to his relief and surprise K.C. spoke up first. "Guys that was a party, don't bother her on a Saturday. She's probably on her way to meet Alli anyway."

The others nodded and went back to playing football and Drew let out a sigh of relief.

**(CLARE)**

It was Sunday evening and Clare was at the Dot with Alli and Jenna, listening to Alli drabble on about her date with Dave. It wasn't that Clare didn't care, she did, she was very happy that her friend found someone she truly liked and that truly liked her for her. It was just that Clare was a little distracted by thoughts of a dark haired, olive skinned, blue eyed, muscular football player. She tried paying attention to Alli's story about a picnic in the park she really did, but nearly everything reminded her of Drew. She had met him at their usual spot right after church that morning. It had been a quick rendezvous because her Mother had called her home for lunch. Quick or not it had been Amazing! Clare bit her lower lip and shifted in her chair as the feeling of his lips on her skin rushed over her with her thoughts.

"Clare are you listening to me?" Alli's shrill whine broke her out of her thoughts.

"Of Course I am, Dave brought chocolate mousse for dessert. That was sweet of him." Clare said smiling at Alli. Alli went back to talking about her date and Clare leaned back in her chair. Listening as intently as possible while thinking of all the wonderful things Drew and She would do to each other in the prop room tomorrow at school.

**(DREW)**

Drew was playing X-box with his brother, well he was supposed to be anyway but his mind kept drifting to a girl of 5'2, with cinnamon curls, the most amazing blue eyes and soft porcelain skin. He was smiling to himself thinking about running his finger tips along her silky soft perfect breasts, when the thwack of a pillow upside his head brought him back to reality.

"Owww! Bro what was that for?"

"What was that for? You died for the third time this hour and you had that stupid grin on your face while doing so! Where's your head tonight?" Adam said hitting his brother with the pillow again.

"Just ummm thinking…about football." Drew said slowly.

"Yeah okay, are you ever going to tell me this girls name?" Adam mused.

"For the last time there is no girl! I'm tired, I'm going to bed." Drew said heading up to his room.

Adam shook his head and continued playing video games.

**(CLARE)**

Monday morning and Clare was at her locker gathering books and putting away ones she didn't need. Suddenly she felt the presence of someone standing behind her, she closed her locker and turned around to find Owen looming over her. He put his hand on the locker above her head and leaned down to her, his face was only inches from hers now. Owen rested his hand on her hip and smiled at her. Clare felt instantly and overwhelmingly uncomfortable.

"What do you want Owen?" Clare asked, her words were steely careful not to betray her unease with his proximity.

"I want you." Owen stated matter of factly but he had a lecherous smile and his eyes were filled with lust as he traced her curves with his eyes.

"Excuse Me!" Clare breathed out.

"Don't play innocent St. Clare I know you've been hooking up with someone."

**hmmm what is Owen up to? What will Clare do about it?**

**Update soon  
**


	10. Arguing and Making Up

**I don't own degrassi  
**

***Thank You all for so many  
**

**great reviews*  
**

**Ch. 10 Arguing and Making Up**

**(CLARE)**

"I want you." Owen stated matter of factly but he had a lecherous smile and his eyes were filled with lust as he traced her curves with his eyes.

"Excuse Me!" Clare breathed out.

"Don't play innocent St. Clare I know you've been hooking up with someone." Owen breathed slowly leaning closer to her.

"You're crazy! Abstinence ring remember?" She asserted lifting her hand and putting it in his face so he could see the band of silver around her finger.

Owen grabbed her hand holding it tightly and stroking her ring with his thumb. "Either you're still wearing it as cover or you just haven't had intercourse yet. You and I both know there are other ways of hooking up with someone." Clare just stood there dumbfounded, both shocked by Owen's behavior and afraid of how much he knew. She wished he would go away but he continued. "I know that pouty little mouth of yours has many talents, I saw you eating that lollipop the other day and let's not forget the kiss you gave me at the party."

With that Owen leaned down touching his lips to her chest right at the neckline of her shirt. Clare gasped and suddenly anger took over, she stomped on Owen's foot with her heel and all the strength she could muster. It didn't seem to hurt him one bit but he lifted his head from her chest and she pushed him away.

"That was a game, and you weren't the only one I kissed. Must you be so foul?!" Clare demanded crossing her arms over her chest.

Owen just smiled and took a step closer to her, backing Clare against the lockers once again. "I'm not foul I'm just a guy, and I bet I'm a lot more talented than whatever Geek you're hooking up with now."

"_Not possible!" _Clare thought to herself. "Owen you're being vile and crazy I am not hooking up with anyone!" She was livid now, her eyes narrowed into angry blue slits, her hands balled into fists, her posture stiff.

Owen leaned down and whispered in her ear. "Don't play games with me Clare I saw the texts at the party!"

Clare gasped, catching it in her throat, her eyes went wide. Before she could react Own was being pulled away from her.

"Dude personal space! Why the hell are you bothering Clare anyway?" Adam asked as he and Eli let go of Owens jacket.

Owen smiled as if nothing had just transpired between him and Clare. "Relax boys I was just asking Clare for a date." And then he sauntered away down the hall.

Eli and Adam whipped their heads around to look at Clare. "Tell me you didn't say yes to that Neanderthal?!" Eli questioned.

"No! Of course not!" Clare said releasing the breath she had been holding.

"Good." Adam smiled.

"Well maybe if you hadn't made out with him at the party that Neanderthal wouldn't have a sudden interest in you." Eli said with a distinct disapproving scowl on his face.

"EXCUSE ME! I didn't make out with him, I kissed him and it was a game, spin the bottle remember? I kissed you too and there was actually tongue involved it that one." Clare said indignantly.

"Tongue or not you made out with him like a fucking porn star!" Eli barked at her.

Clare screeched threw up her arms and stormed away, tears were gathering in the corners of her eyes. She stomped down the hallways hotly not really knowing where she was going. She had no intention of going to class she was way to mad for that.

**(DREW)**

Drew and K.C. were talking by the foyer stairs when Drew saw a very agitated Clare storming down the halls. His first instinct was to go over, wrap her in his arms and kiss her before finding out what was wrong and what he could do to fix it. But of course he couldn't do that, without betraying their secret, so instead he pulled out his phone and sent her a text.

**Prop Room Now**

He didn't have to wait for a response; he knew she'd meet him. He turned his attention back to K.C., "I gotta talk to Mr. Armstrong before classes start, I'll catch you later."

"Later." K.C. replied.

Drew turned around walked to the prop room, slowly opening the door. Clare was sitting on the table where they had had they're first, well technically second encounter. He went over to her, standing before her and cupping her cheek in hand. She looked up at him and smiled a little but her eyes were sad.

"What's the matter beautiful? I hate to see tears in those amazing blue eyes of yours." Drew said softly and Clare's smile brightened a bit.

"It's nothing, don't worry about it." She said reaching her hand to the back of his neck to pull him in for a kiss.

Drew pulled away and knit his eyebrows together. "Clare you were furious when you went storming down the halls, it's obviously something. Come on you can tell me, you can tell me anything."

Clare sighed, her hand stayed at the back of his neck but her grip loosened ever so slightly. She looked in his eyes, he was looking at her expectantly. She bit her bottom lip, "I kinda got into a fight with Eli and he said something that was…kinda mean."

"Eli's emotional, you dated him you know that. I'm sure he didn't mean it, and I'm sure he'll apologize later." He assured her.

She bit her lower lip again but nodded. He wrapped his arms around her waist bringing her to him. She placed her other hand at the back of his neck tightening her grip once again. He leaned down and kissed her softly at first but quickly deepening the electrifying kiss. After a couple of minutes of feeling her lips and tongue with his own, he moved down and began kissing down her chin and her neck. He moved his hands from her back and gripped her shirt pulling her it over her head. He took in a sharp breath through his teeth at the sight of her perfect breasts in her lacy, sheer sapphire blue bra. The sight of her perfect skin and voluptuous un-clothed form all ways managed to take his breath away. He bent down and kissed the top of her breast. Clare jerked a little and he looked up at her. Her face was still but her eyes seemed angry.

He straightened up and looked her in the eye. "The fight is still bothering you. What was it about Clare? Does Eli want to get back together or something?" He asked trying to hide the hurt in his voice.

Clare looked surprised and put a hand to his chest. "No no he didn't say…No Drew I have no intentions of getting back together with Eli. He's a good friend again and I like it that way." She assured him and Drew let out a relieved sigh.

"So what did you fight about then?"

Clare bit her bottom lip and straightened up a little. "Well ummm Owen kinda hit on me, and Eli said it was because I kissed him the way I did at the party. So I reminded Eli that I kissed him too. "

"What! What do you mean kinda? Tell me exactly what happened!" Drew demanded, his body tensing up again.

"I was at my locker and suddenly Owen was leaning over me with his hand on my hip. I asked him what he wanted and he said me. He said he knew I was hooking up with someone. I reminded him of my abstinence ring and he scoffed at it saying I was either using it as a cover or just hadn't had intercourse yet. He grabbed my hand and stroked the ring with his thumb. Then he said he knew my mouth was talented after I sucked the lollipop the other day and of course the kiss. Then he leaned down and kissed my chest…"

Drew's face was red with anger, his body tensing more and more with every sentence. Hearing that Owen's lips had been on Clare's chest was all that he could take. He let go of Clare and wrenched out of her arms, walking to the door with angry steps and his hands balled so tightly his knuckles were white, and his very short nails were digging into the flesh of his hands.

**(CLARE)**

"Drew where are you going?" She asked when he started walking to the door.

"To kill Owen!" He said crisply.

Clare jumped off the table and ran after him. Drew put his hand on the door and started to turn the handle. Clare slipped under his arm, throwing her weight against the door to keep it closed. She put one hand on Drew's chest and the other on his cheek.

"You can't just go kill Owen, he'll figure out it's you that I've been hooking up with!" She told him assertively.

"He hit on you, touched you, put his lips on you!" Drew growled.

Clare caressed his cheek in effort to calm him. "I can handle Owen, he's just a dumb jock." Clare insisted. Finally Drew looked at her and not the door, his face was still angry but now in his eyes mixed with the anger was hurt. Clare realized what she had said and quickly corrected herself. "Drew you not a dumb jock, you're not dumb at all and I know that there is so much more to you than being good at sports. Owen's a pig I can handle him on my own." She raised herself on her tiptoes just enough to kiss him. She took his lower lip between hers and gently rolled it.

Drew stayed tense and unresponsive to the kiss for a few seconds, then feeling her tongue tease his mouth he relaxed into the kiss. He let go of the door handle wrapping his arms around her waist and crushing their bodies together.

Clare stood on her tiptoes just a little bit more to brush her body against his. Drew responded in kind by dropping his hands and cupping her butt, lifting her up. Clare wrapped her legs around his waist, without breaking the kiss Drew walked them to the couch in the back of the room. He sat down on the couch and she straddled him, running her fingers through the hairs at the back of his neck.

He removed his lips from hers only to crash them down on her neck. He kissed with passion but also with a force he never used before. His arms tightened around her squeezing her ever closer to him, Clare was finding it difficult to breathe and this forceful demanding behavior was not like Drew. She put her hands on his shoulders and tried to push herself away. Not from fear, she knew that Drew wouldn't take it too far, but she knew something was wrong and she needed to know what.

"Drew stop," She said softly still pushing at his shoulders, Drew continued kissing around her chest and neck with fervor and frenzy. "STOP! Drew."

He finally stopped and looked her in the eye, a mix of guilt and uneasiness on his face. "Clare I'm sorry, I didn't…"

She kissed his nose softly and put her finger to his lips to quiet him. "It's okay Drew you didn't hurt me or scare me, but I do want to know whats wrong?"

"He touched you. His lips touched you." He said railing his fingers lightly over her chest not knowing exactly where Owen had kissed her.

She scrunched up her nose a bit in frustration. "I thought we went over this, I can handle Owen."

"But he hit on you; his dirty hands were on you! Do you know how hard it was to watch you make out with Owen and then your ex at the party?"

Clare got off his lap huffing with irritation, "It was a game Drew, I barely kissed Owen there was no tongue involved. It was nothing more than a tease, meant for you." She was almost yelling, she took a deep breath to calm herself as Drew came to stand next to her. She turned to face him, to look him in the eye when she said what she had to say. "Kissing Eli was…familiar and I may have made out with him just a little because it was familiar. But it was nothing like kissing you." She put her hand on his cheek as she said this and then reached up to kiss the corner of his mouth. "You can't be mad at me for playing spin the bottle at a party. And anyway do you think it's easy for me to watch the cheerleaders, and football groupie bimbettes drape themselves all over you every day at school?"

Drew took her hand off his cheek and interlaced his fingers with hers, "I have never kissed any of them. After a terrible date with Marisol I ignore them. And anyway since we started…" he paused unsure how to phrase it, "I haven't looked or thought of any other girl." He said smiling at her.

Clare's face slowly went from shock to elated joy, a blissful smile spreading across her face. "You mean it?"

Drew nodded. "I got so mad because I just hate the thought of any other guy kissing you or touching you. The only lips I want to touch you are mine. My hands should be the only ones touch your perfectly soft, porcelain skin."

Clare bit her lower lip, sliding her free hand up his chest and behind his neck. "You are the only one you know, to touch me, and kiss me. You're the only one to ever see me completely naked or even topless for that matter. You are the only one to ever touch me so…" She paused biting her lower lip looking for the right word, "intimately."

Drew bent down and kissed her with a deep passion and hunger. Clare returned the kiss and the emotion behind it.

**(DREW)**

He picked her up bridal style, never separating their lips, and carried her back to the couch, laying her down gently. He felt Clare kick off her shoes as soon as she hit the couch. He kissed down her chin and her neck and her cleavage line, unhooking her bra as he did so. Soon his lips found one nipple while his fingers fondled the other. He relished the feeling of them becoming hard at his touch.

Clare was moaning softly, arching her back and tilting her head. Her hands squeezing his shoulders, her scarlet red nails digging into his shirt urging him to continue, to touch her more. Drew lifted his head and released her breast just long enough to remove his shirt. He leaned into her pressing his erection, still constrained in his pants, into her denim covered pelvis. Clare let out a quick gasping moan making Drew smile.

"You have far too many clothes on still, I want to see all of that sexy body of yours." Drew commanded.

Clare smiled coyly and bit her lower lip as Drew unzipped her jeans and in one suave quick movement removed her jeans and g-string. "Now you have too many clothes on." She pretended to pout.

Drew smiled and removed his shoes, socks and jeans. He lay back on to her supporting most of his weight on one arm. He brought his lips to hers in a passionate coveted kiss, while using his free hand to graze down her side. He parted her legs allowing him access to his desire. Gently he slid 3 fingers inside her, causing Clare to jerk and gasp. She moaned latched her hands to his back digging in with her nails.

"Ahhh. Mmmmnnnn" She moaned.

Drew assailed her hole with his fingers, steadily quickening his pace to bring her to climax. Clare was moaning into his kiss, her body began to tremble with every thrust. Drew loved watching her in the throes of passion, her hips moving in tandem with his fingers were brushing against his erection and he pressed into her more.

Clare broke from the kiss ready to cum, "Oh yesss Drewww!" She screamed as he brought her to climax.

Drew removed his fingers, cumming himself from watching her and having her rub against him. They collapsed together into the old leather couch. Drew running his fingers up her stomach as she continued to writhe in rapture. When their breathing steadied and their bodies stilled, she moved her head and brought her lips to his.

"I promise you no one else has ever done that." She smiled breaking from the kiss.

Drew smiled and kissed her softly, then contorted his face when they heard the bell for second period, reminding them both that there was a world outside of the two of them.

"I suppose we should get dressed and go to second period." She sighed.

But Drew had another idea. "Remember yesterday when I made you cum three times?" he asked and she nodded, "I think we can beat that record." He smiled lustfully.

**(Lunch~still Drew)**

"Hey Owen." Drew said as they both sat down to eat. "Adam told me you hit on Clare today." He commented nonchalantly.

"Yeah so?" Owen questioned.

Drew slapped him hard upside the head. "She's Adam's best friend hands off."

Owen gave him a curious look, "She turned me down anyway. But she's been hooking up with someone. She's not such a saint after all. 'Course I knew that at the party, anyway I'm going to find out who and then maybe she'll give me the same favors."

Drew felt his body tense and he had to tell himself to chill. "You realize if you try anything or hurt her, Adam and Eli will both try and kick your ass? And then I'll have to fight you for beating on my brother."

"Yeah yeah I hear ya." Owen said simply.

Drew didn't like this answer, Owen hadn't said he's back off or leave her alone. Drew had a feeling Owen was not finished trying to illicit favors from Clare. He ate quickly and excused himself, he slipped into an empty classroom and texted Clare to meet him. A few minutes later Clare came in the room.

"What's up? We don't have time, nor do I have the energy after this morning for any…"

Drew cut her off, "I talked to Owen." She looked scared but he took her hand in his to assure her. "I told him I was doing it for Adam." Clare let out a relived breath, and Drew continued, "He didn't say that he'd back off though, just be careful around him."

Clare smiled and kissed him softly. "I'll be careful." She promised.

Drew smiled and relaxed, "I have practice after school today, but we can meet after that."

Clare shook her head, "It's family dinner night at the Martin/Edwards house, and frankly I'm still recovering form this morning I'm surprised I could make it to third period. And tomorrow I have newspaper at lunch."

They both got a sad look on their faces and then something occurred to Drew. "Tomorrow is Adam's therapy appointment; both my parents go with him and then the three of them go out to dinner. That means my house is guaranteed to be empty for two and half hours. You can come over around four." He said smiling slyly.

"Sounds perfect I'll be there." She said kissing him a little harder this time.

**Are you all dying for them to just admit to themselves that they are sooooo in love?**

**Soon but not yet.  
**

**What will happen in empty Torres house? Find out next chpater.  
**

**Update soon, possibly as soon as tomorrow.  
**


	11. An Empty Torres House

**I Do Not Own DeGrassi  
**

**Ch.11 An Empty Torres House**

**(CLARE)**

"Hey I don't need a ride home today going to Adam's to work on a project. His Mom can drop me off after dinner." She told Jake in the DeGrassi parking lot after the bell rang.

"Okay, call me if you end up needing a ride." He replied climbing into the truck.

She nodded her head and waved him off. She still had half an hour before she was expected at Drew's and his house was only a ten minute walk from the school. She thought about going to the dot but didn't want to run into anyone she knew, which was almost guaranteed to happen if she went there. She couldn't keep still enough to sit anyway. Her body ached to be in Drew's hands and her loins burning with anticipation. She meandered around the school grounds, biting her lip, and checking her watch every five minutes until it was time to leave for Drew's. She almost ran all the way there, composing herself a few houses down. She checked the driveway and sure enough the Torres minivan was gone. Clare's coquettish smile widened and she approached the front door and knocked.

The door opened and Drew stood there leaning against the wall. Upon laying eyes on her his grin expanded. He reached out grabbing her hand and pulled her to him in a long passionate, frenzied kiss, slamming the door closed and locking it, while never breaking the kiss. After several minutes he broke away to catch his breath.

"Today was way too long. It feels like forever since I last kissed you." Drew said slipping an arm around her lower back to crush their bodies closer together. He bent his head down kissing the crook of her neck.

Clare shivered out of passion and lust at the gentle feel of his lips on her skin. She let out a soft moan and grazed her fingernails through the hairs on the back of his head. "You can't believe how much I missed your touch today." She said in a whispery moan as he continued to kiss her neck.

After another minute Drew looked up, kissing her he lips softly. "Come on Beautiful." He said taking her by the hand and leading her up the stairs. Drew opened a door and they walked into his room. He led her to the bed and she lay down, Drew straddled her and bent down to take her lips with his again. She opened her mouth to deepen the kiss and he began unbuttoning her dress. When he got the last button undone he broke the kiss and sat up pulling her with him and then slipping her dress over her head. His sexy smile got wider when he took in the sight of her lacy red bra and panties set.

She bit her lower lip and grasped his shirt to pull it off, tossing it on the floor with her dress and tracing along his sculpted body with her nails. Drew jerked a little and moaned at her touch. Clare smiled, pleased to have evoked such a reaction from so simple an action. She felt his erection, still trapped in his jeans, grow harder, she continued tickling his chest with her nails with one hand, she used the other to wrap around his neck for leverage leaning up to crush their lips together once more.

The kiss quickly grew deeper and more intense, each kissing with such fervor as if the kiss itself was their very life breath. Drew grazed his hand along her curves until he found the clasp of her bra, swiftly unhooking it letting it fall to his lap and her breasts to come free against his chest. Her nipples lightly tickling his chest caused him to let out a small moan, and her nipples instantly hardened at the rush of cool air and the touch of his skin.

Drew slipped his hand under her hip, and used his body to gently push hers back into the bed, swiping her bra to the ground. He broke from kissing her lips, causing her to pout a little but the pout quickly turned to a moan as his lips found her navel and began kissing in a line down to her panties. He took them in his teeth and tore them from her body in animalistic show of lust. Clare giggled and reached up to take his shoulders and bring him back to her.

She reached for his belt as he was simply to over dressed now, her nimble fingers unlatching it easily she slid it through the belt loops and tossed it on the floor with the other discarded clothes. Finally she gripped his jeans and tugged at them. He sat up helping her to slip them off, he stood up and let them fall to the floor. Clare leaned on her side propping herself on her elbow and drinking in the sight of him, biting her lower lip in eager anticipation. She reached over and gripping his boxers at the crotch tugged them down roughly.

They slipped to the floor with his jeans and he chuckled, "Someone's a little eager today." He teased bending down to kiss her.

Clare returned the kiss opening her lips to allow his tongue access to her mouth. Drew's tongue shot into her mouth finding her own and they caressed each other eagerly. He pressed his naked body into hers and they moaned together. Her fingers roughly clutching, grazing and scratching at his toned back.

Drew's lips left her once more only to trace down her body, gently he kissed around each breast, before taking each nipple into his mouth and grazing them with his tongue. Clare took a sharp intake of breath through her teeth arching her back, pressing her hips into him. He moved down tracing from her cleavage line to her navel with his tongue. Clare moaned in excited anticipation.

This reaction seemed to spur Drew on as he kissed down over her perfectly shaved smooth pussy. His tongue finding her clit and softly grazing it. Clare let out a surprised and pleasured squeal, her hips bucking to meet the movements of his tongue.

"Ohhhh Drewwww!" She moaned her hands clutching at the back of his head.

**(DREW)**

Feeling her writhe in ecstasy in his hands and scream his name was almost too much to take. He licked down finding her folds and thrusting his tongue into her. She squealed from shock and then moaned in blissful indulgence, her nails digging into his shoulders and clutching desperately at the back of his head. His tongue explored her depths licking in her sweet taste in heated excitement.

"Drew…" She whispered, it wasn't a moan but her body trembled in his hands and he continued to examine her depths with his tongue, "Drew." She said again her voice shaky but determined and this time he looked up at her.

She was looking at him with those incredible cerulean eyes, now glazed over from pleasure. "I'm ready Drew." She said quietly and he cocked an eyebrow at her. She didn't say a word just held up two fingers and pinched between them was her purity ring.

"Clare we don't have to. I want you to be…"

In one quick graceful movement she leaned forward and silenced him with a kiss. She pulled back after a few seconds. "I'm more than sure. I would have regretted it if I had lost it to Jake, I realize that now. I know I won't regret it with you, I said I'd wait for the right person. You are the the right person Drew. I want…no I need you to be the one Drew."

"I don't have a condom." He admitted, he'd never expected her to give her virginity to him. Certainly not after only ten days of being...whatever they were.

"No need I'm on the pill. Please Drew I want you inside of me, I want you to take me." She bit her bottom lip and smiled sexily.

Drew leaned forward kissing her again, softly, passionately and eagerly. He traced his hand along her thigh slowly introducing three fingers into her warm, soft, juicy slit. Clare's hips bucked and her quickening breath caught in her throat.

"That isn't what I meant." She whimpered with panting breaths as his pace steadily accelerated.

Drew leaned up kissing her lips softly, keeping up the pace with his fingers, he twisted his hand stretching her vaginal walls gently. "I know what you meant gorgeous, but I don't want to hurt you. It's going to hurt some no matter what but the more I stretch you the less pain you have to go through. I hate to see any pain come across that beautiful face of yours."

Clare smiled sweetly for a brief second before letting herself succumb to the will of his fingers. Her hips began moving in tandem with his hand, her back arched, her head thrown back as she let out a series of short excited moans.

Drew slowly pulled his fingers out causing her to whine softly at the loss between her legs. He used his hands on her inner thighs to gently guide them further apart, then he positioned himself and leaning down to kiss her he guided the tip of his head to her pussy lips. Clare caught a quick intake of breath in her throat as soon as they touched. Slowly he pushed forward easing into her. It was like torture for him, all he wanted to do was thrust into her all the way, to feel her envelope him in her warm depths. But he would not risk hurting her and so he controlled his speed with his hips while kissing her feverishly with his lips.

She moaned low and shook with waves of elated pleasure at every movement gripping his shoulders and the back of his neck. Slowly he pushed farther in, the sensation was beyond ecstasy for him, his own body trembling in unexpected waves of bliss, he closed his eyes and gripped tightly at her hips. Gently and cautiously he eased himself all the way in, letting out a deep guttural moan from the back of his throat. His body quaking in orgasmic ecstasy at the feeling of being all the way inside Clare's petite frame.

**(CLARE)**

Their pelvises kissed as he eased his length into her, Clare let out a small pained whimper. Drew stilled his movements and looked up at her, his eyes filled with unimaginable pleasure and worry all at once. "Are you okay? Does hurt badly?"

Clare bit her bottom lip a few tears of pain brimming at her eyes, she shook her head. Clare let out one more small whimper, her body trembling slightly, her cherry red nails scratching and digging into his back. Her insides were pained he was right it had hurt, but yet there was an immense ecstasy behind the pain. A sensation she had never felt, the feeling of him inside her was indescribably erotic and she never wanted it to end. "I'm okay keep going, please."

She was almost begging, her thighs tightening around him, her hands gripping his back as if to pull him in farther. "I'll go slow until the pain is gone." He assured her kissing her cheek softly.

He began to pull out, just a little faster than he had gone in. Clare's body tensed and then rippled with waves of pleasure and mild discomfort. "Nnnngnn ahhhhh." She moaned pulling at the hairs at the back of his neck her head tilted back her eyes fluttering.

He pulled out until just the head remained inside her, and stopped. She looked up at him biting her bottom lip, she whined in protest pulling him to her. A few more slow thrusts in and out and finally any trace of pain or discomfort disappeared. Her breathing slowed coming out in long shaky moans. Drew seemed to sense that the pain had dissipated because his stride became faster and his thrusts just a little harder.

"Ohhhh God Drewww Yess!" She screamed, her entire body began to shake, and she wrapped her legs around his waist to will him in as far as he could go. Her hands at his back gripping as if her life depended on it. A sensation of incredible ecstasy permeating through her body.

They were both moaning now, nearing their limits together, gripping at each other desperately. Their bodies had found their rhythm and they moved together, their lips finding each other in a fevered determined kiss.

"Ahhhh god DREWWWW!" Clare screamed breaking the kiss, her whole body tensing around his, as she reached orgasm.

"Fuck Clare I'm cumming! Ohhhh Claaaare!" He moaned from the back of his throat as he too reached his climax releasing into her.

They collapsed together, in a breathless sweaty pile, he pulled out of her and she whimpered from the withdraw. He moved off of her to lay on his side so as not to hurt her with his weight. Their bodies both continuing to shake as waves of climatic ecstasy continued to ripple through them. He lay his head gently on Clare's breast and she ran her fingers through his hair softly.

Her tickled her belly with his rough fingers and she giggled quietly and moaned contentedly. Eventually their breathing steadied and their bodies became still again. Drew propped himself up and looked at her.

"Do you regret it?" He asked.

She reached up touching her lips to his in an intensely passionate kiss, she held the kiss for a moment before pulling away, keeping her hand at the back of his neck and looking into his soft blue eyes. "I could never regret that. Thank you Drew."

"Thank you for giving me something so precious to you I'm honored." He reached down and kissed her neck.

Clare reached over to the nightstand picking up her ring once again. "This is yours now."

**(DREW)**

He took the ring from her, a pleased smile on his face. He reached over her opening his nightstand drawer and fishing out a silver keychain with a sliver A at one end, he worked the ring onto the empty key ring and held it up to admire.

"Just don't go showing it off at school." She warned grazing her fingers over the keychain.

"Don't worry it'll stay hidden in my nightstand. But what about you? Won't your family and people notice that you're no longer wearing your ring?" He asked absentmindedly tracing his fingers along her breasts.

"I'll say it fell down the drain." She shrugged, she was still fingering the keychain and then her face scrunched up with a confused look. "What's the A for?"

He laughed, "My name it stands for Andrew."

Clare smiled and nuzzled into his chest, "Oh right Adam mentioned that once."

Drew breathed in her scent, she smelled like vanilla and sex it was fantastic. He set the keychain back in the drawer and wrapped his arms around her, bringing her body completely against his. He heard her sigh in contentment and felt her kiss his chest softly. For a few moments they lay there until Drew looked at the clock. He moved away enough to look at Clare's face. She looked half asleep, her lips still curled into a smile. She looked simply angelic at that moment. He kissed her forehead.

"Come one angel I better feed you so you can get some strength back before I take you home." He said regretfully removing his hold on her.

She sighed but moved to sit up, she made some curious sounds as she stood up and her legs faltered a bit. Drew jumped from the bed to catch her.

"You okay?" He laughed.

"Yeah just sore and….mmmm not really sure how to describe it, can't seem to get my legs to steady." She admitted biting her bottom lip.

He sat her back on the bed. "Take your time getting dressed I'll go downstairs and make us some sandwiches." He instructed her.

Clare nodded and Drew found his boxers, jeans and shirt pulling them on before exiting the room.

**(CLARE)**

She sat on the bed for several minutes willing her legs to work again, Drew's bed still smelled like their bodies in the heat of passion and she felt herself blush. It had been amazing, more than she had expected. Drew had been so gentle, patient and loving; she bit her bottom lip as a phantom wave of pleasure washed over her with the memory. Finally her legs felt steady and she stood up. She found her bra, and her dress and shoes, but couldn't find her panties. Then she saw them dangling off the bed knob at the foot of the bed. She picked them up to find one side ripped clean through. She shrugged slipping on her bra, dress and shoes and going downstairs. She put her ripped underwear into her purse before heading to the kitchen. Drew had two plates with two turkey sandwiches and some chips, he was pulling out two soda's from the fridge when she sat down.

"You know you ripped my panties clean through." She said.

Drew smiled proudly, "Guess I don't know my own strength when I'm trying to get to your body." He said nuzzling his nose into her shoulder from behind her as he set the soda's on the counter. "Wait so what are you wearing?"

"Nothing, I couldn't." She shrugged.

"So you're just wearing a dress with no panties?" He asked and she nodded, "God that is so hot!" He said sliding his hand up her thigh.

Clare trembled with pleasure at his touch and let out a shaky gasp. "Drew! I need to recover my strength. Unless you plan on carrying me into my house and explaining that to my parents?"

Drew looked like he was thinking about it a minute and she slapped his arm playfully. "Eat your sandwich beautiful." He said sitting next to her.

Thirty minutes later they were parked down the street from her house, she looked around making sure no one that knew them was around. Then she leaned over to get one more electric filled kiss to hold her over for the night.

"See you at school." She smiled coyly before slipping out of the car.

She walked down a few houses to her front door, slipping the key in the lock. When she opened the door her Mom and Jake were at the dinner table. Jake gave her a curious look, she assumed it was because of the giant smile she had on her face. She quickly lessened the smile.

"Hi Honey you want some dinner?" Her Mom asked turning around to look at her.

"No thanks ate at Adam's have some more homework to do." She said gliding up the stairs to her room.

She sat on her bed gleefully content. She had no intention of doing her homework, her mind couldn't concentrate on anything. She was blissfully lost in the memories of the afternoon when her phone beeped. She fished it out of her purse to see Drew's emoticon, her smile stretched across her lips and she opened it up to read the text message.

**I already miss touching you. My lips are aching to kiss you.**

Clare giggled and sighed happily as she texted back.

**I miss feeling you next to me, tomorrow at school, first thing in the morning. Meet me at the shed, I'll go sans panties just for you.**

She waited a moment before seeing his reply.

**My little tease! Tomorrow morning can't come fast enough.**

**Ok I know most of you are dying for them to admit they love each other and become official and I promise you it's coming.  
**

**Next chapter some people notice a certain piece of jewelry missing from Clare's hand  
**


	12. Where's Your Ring?

**I Do Not Own DeGrassi  
**

**Ch. 12 Where's Your Ring?**

**(CLARE)**

It was very early but Clare was already up and showered and currently getting dressed. She and Drew had promised to meet at "Their Spot" before school, and after yesterday's rendezvous at which she lost her virginity, Clare was more than excited to see him again. Now she was wrapped in her bath robe combing through her closet trying to decide the perfect thing to where both for Drew but appropriate for school. She thought about wearing a dress, but she had promised Drew that she would go to school without panties, so a dress or skirt was out of the question. She finally opted for short black cotton shorts, a black shell sleeve shirt that buttoned up and her typical ballet flats.

"_I really need to go shopping, now that my styles changed." _She thought to herself as she got dressed. _"Maybe, Jenna and Alli will come with me this weekend."_

Clare finished getting dressed and did her hair and makeup and went downstairs. She called out to her Mom that she was leaving early to meet Alli and out the door she went. She began the six block walk to her school, and then began to regret walking. She really hadn't thought she'd be so sore still. She did her best to ignore the aching inside and tried to distract herself with thoughts of Drew.

She bit her lower lip remembering the feeling of his hands running over her body. Her eyes closed lightly and she blushed thinking of his lips on her flesh. Her stomach jumped and despite the pain between her legs, she felt a throbbing sensation and a yearning when she recalled the feeling of him entering her fully for the first time.

Her teeth added a bit more pressure to her lip and she let out a small quiet moan as the memories and sensations washed over her. She was no longer watching where she was going; she was lost in her reminiscing of yesterday's ecstasy, finding her way to school by sense memory alone. Her longing to have him touch her growing with every step.

She was very nearly at the school, her eyes taking in the sight and it vaguely registered with her brain that she was almost there. Her steps became lighter and faster as she was nearly skipping toward the old equipment shed behind the football field. She came around a tree and was suddenly was pulled into a strong and desired embrace and a feverishly hungry kiss.

**(DREW)**

He had lied about football practice to get to school early to meet his one desire, the one thing that optimized his time and thoughts these past several days. Clare. Even thinking her name was enough to elicit an involuntary shudder of pleasure from him. Their encounters had always been electric, exciting and of course orgasmic; but yesterday had been so much more. She had given herself to him completely and the thought of it had not left his mind since.

He walked with a hurried pace faintly aware of his surroundings but his head consumed with the memories of watching her body writhe in pleasure, and shake with orgasmic climax on his bed the previous afternoon. Then he saw her, she was moving fast towards their desired meeting spot, her sublime curves sashaying perfectly, her curls bouncing lightly. He ran ahead and hid behind a tree as soon as she passed he grabbed her, embracing her body to his.

Touching her brought an instant sense of pleasured relief to him. He brought their lips together hungry to taste her. His body tensed against her as electricity emanated from their kiss. His tongue sought hers and they danced together seeking dominance over the other. He could have continued kissing her feather soft lips for eternity but she pulled away.

"Drew someone might see." She shrieked quietly. She was smiling widely but her cheeks were a deep red blush, she was embarrassed. He hadn't seen her blush like that around him since their first kiss.

"No one's here, it's too early." He assured her cupping her silky cheek in his hand.

She didn't look convinced. He sighed and took her hand and ran with her to the shed, throwing the door open and pulling her inside, slamming the door closed behind them. Clare giggled and threw her arms around his neck. He kissed her again and she quickly deepened it.

He held her firmly to him with one hand around her back while using his other to swiftly work the buttons on her top, which was nearly popping off anyway thanks to her large supple breasts. He slipped her shirt off and let it fall to the floor. She was pulling at his shirt and he broke from the kiss to let her take it off over his head. As soon as his shirt was on the floor with hers, his lips were on her again.

This time he was kissing at her neck, jaw line and down along her clavicle. Meanwhile his free hand was sliding down her body, slowly coming between their touching abdomens, over her shorts to the spot between her legs. Her head already thrown back as she abandoned herself to his kisses, when his hand grazed her over the material of her shorts she let out a short pained cry and then a wanting moan.

He stopped instantly and looked up at her. "Did I hurt you?"

She shook her head, tightening her grip around his neck. "No I'm just still sore from yesterday that's all."

He moved back from her a little more, withdrawing his hand from between her legs. "Maybe we should take today off, let you recover." He said. He longed to touch her, wanted more than anything to be inside of her again, but he would not hurt her.

She pulled him closer gripping at his neck and shoulders desperatley. "No please Drew, I'm sore but I want to feel you, I need to. Just go slow and be gentle I promise I'll be okay."

He smiled, "Of course I'll be gentle but you're going to have to go all day at school feeling even more sore, are you sure?" He asked his voice gentle, he didn't want to betray how badly he wanted her as well. He didn't want her to feel pressured. He brushed a strand of hair behind her ear as he spoke.

She answered him by pressing her lips to his with a craving force and slipping her tongue between her lips searching for his with fervor. His smile grew, he shivered simultaneously from lust, pleasure and anticipation. He pulled her to him once again, pressing their bodies together before picking her up and carrying her to the blankets and gym mats.

**(CLARE)**

She laid on her back his hands gently grazing down her body, evoking waves and moans of titillation. She quivered and bit her lip, her hands grasping at his arms. He reached down and unzipped her shorts pulling them off quickly.

"I can't believe you actually came to school with no panties." He smiled hungrily at her as he said this.

She traced her lower lip with her pinky while it was still between her teeth, "I promised you didn't I." She said coyly.

She heard Drew let out a small moan and felt his erection get harder against her, causing her to moan in return. He slid down placing his head between her legs, gently easing them apart enough so that he fit comfortably between her. She jumped a little as his tongue slid inside her. Gently he massaged at her insides. She gripped at the back of his head, pulling at his hair. His nimble tongue easing into her, caressing her vaginal walls. She was sore and her lower half ached painfully, his agile tongue exploring as far as it could go.

It hurt to have his tongue delve into her so deeply, more than she had realized and she knew her moans and cries betrayed this fact. And yet she wanted more, she wanted his erection inside, she wanted to feel all of him. Slowly her pain turned to pleasure and the sore aching was replaced by an aching of need.

"Ahhhh Drewww more." She begged between panting breaths. "I need you inside me."

Drew slipped out his tongue with one last hungry lick, teasing it over her clit causing her to shudder and emit a sharp, surprised ecstatic moan. He slipped off the rest of his clothes and shoes, and positioned himself above her. He grabbed his shaft and placed his head at her opening and looked at her.

"Are you sure Clare I don't want to hurt you." He asked.

"Please Drew I need you inside of me." She said softly begging as she moaned, and reached out to grab his hips urging him forward.

He moved forward slowly sliding into her, she gasped and threw her head back tightening her grip on him. He moved slow but quickly passed the spot his tongue had been able to reach, she let out a pained cry and but her lip. He looked at her silently asking if he should continue and she moved her hips in answer.

He continued pushing into her slowly and she held onto him tightly throwing her head back with each cry from her lips. She jerked and her back arched as Drew slowly began thrusting in and out. The mix of pain and pleasure radiating from within her was a new and incredible sensation. She bucked her hips meeting his rhythmic thrusts and before long the pain had been entirely replaced by excited elated bliss.

"Drew Drew oh god Drew!" She screamed and her breath disappeared into their movements.

Drew was moaning now too, he was very close she could feel his body tensing. Clare moved her hips and arched her back even more opening herself to him as much as possible. Drew let out a low moan and pushed into her.

"Fuck Clare!" the cry barely escaped his lips.

No longer able to hold back his pace increased his thrust becoming harder. Clare let out an orgasmic scream her nails dug into his flesh, her body quaking involuntarily as she reached climax.

"DREWWW YESSS DREWWWW!" She cried into him as she came.

He reached his climax at the same time, releasing into her with a loud low guttural moan. He pulled out of her, causing her to gasp from the sudden movemnet and the sudden empty feeling. They collapsed together into the blanket. Sweat glistening off them, their breathing reduced to short hard pants. Their arms encircled each other desperately clinging to the other as their bodies continued to shake and ride out their orgasm.

**(DREW)**

They lay that way for several minutes, her head resting on his chest. He could hear the distant sounds of students beginning to arrive at school. He stroked her arm gently and moaned softly. "Are you okay?" He asked kissing the top of her head.

"Mmmmmm I'll definitely be sore, but I'm more than okay."

"School will be starting soon, we should probably get up before to long." He told her.

She shook her head into his chest tickling him with her hair. "I don't think I can move." She whined.

"Not yet," He assured her stroking her hair, "you have some time yet to recover your strength."

He felt her smile on his chest, he continued to slowly stroke her harm and hold her until she began stir in his arms. "I should clean up and get dressed again I guess," She pouted biting her lower lip.

Drew watched her sway over to her purse, he loved to watch her move, it was mesmerizing. She pulled out a travel thing of baby wipes from her purse to clean up with. As soon as she started putting her clothes back on Drew got up himself and got dressed. He finished much more quickly than her, she was moving slow and careful.

"You better watch your movements today, if you move that slow people will know something's up." He warned her.

She shot him a sideways look, "I'll think of something." She assured him.

She finished buttoning her shirt and he grimaced, causing her to giggle. He pulled her to him gently, running his fingers through her hair to fix it. When he was done he put his hands around her back and bent down kissing her lips softly. She returned the kiss eagerly and whimpered a little when he let her go at the sound of the bell.

"Go," He ushered her opening the door, "don't want you to be late."

She smiled biting her lower lip and walked away toward the front of the school. He fixed his own hair before cutting across the football field, he ran and beat her to the front. Most of the kids were hurriedly running inside but when Clare approached the steps several guys caught sight of her, and her small black outfit. A few of them let out low whistles while others just stared mouths open. Drew clenched his fist, his eyes narrowed. They were looking at his Clare with pure lust in their eyes. When one of them licked his lips it took all of Drew's self control not to punch him out.

He saw Clare glance at him from the corner of her eye and bite her lip. He followed her inside, careful to stay far enough back so as not to arise suspicion. The second bell rang and he watched her run down the hall to her class.

**(CLARE)**

She slipped into class without Miss Oh noticing, she went to her usual seat, well ball, between Alli and Wesley. On the other side of their table was Connor, K.C and Dave. All the guys were gaping at her.

"St. Clare late to class? This new attitude of yours is corrupting your moral servitude." Alli teased her as Miss Oh began talking.

"Alright class your assignment is on the board, each table will be working together as a group." Miss Oh instructed.

Clare looked at the board, shifting uncomfortably on the ball, she really was terribly sore and she was doing everything she could not to show it. She was reading the assignment but felt Wesley's eyes on her. She turned to him slowly.

"Yes Wesley?" She asked sweetly.

"Uh you look really nice today Clare." He stammered out nervously.

"Why thank you Wesley." She smiled.

She turned around again ready to talk to the others about the assignment but before she could Alli grabbed her hand.

"Clare!" She shrieked as quietly as possible, "What happened to your purity ring."

Instantly K.C., Dave, Wesley and Connor looked at her. Wesley and Connor looked a little embarrassed. Dave curious and K.C. looked slightly angry.

Clare sighed, "Relax guys I took it off to wash my hands and it fell down the drain." Alli and the boys let out a collective sigh, "Alli's my best friend but I didn't realize my virginity was such a concern for the rest of you."

Wesley and Connor immediately became very interested in something on their screen, their cheeks very red. Dave smiled and relaxed into his seat. "Well clearly," He said "as your friend and knowing your currently single I simply wanted to be sure you hadn't been taken advantage of."

Clare laughed a little, "Why thank you Dave that's sweet." She glanced at K.C. who still looked a little angry.

Dave must have caught this because he added, "K.C. is concerned because as your ex he still feels like you're his in a way, it's a guy thing."

Clare smiled at K.C. while pressing her pen to her lip; he looked down but didn't refute what Dave had said. "Noted." She giggled and in the back of her mind wondered how Eli would react?

The kids worked comfortably for the rest of class. Clare's virginity and her new look giving way to their media immersion assignment. When the bell rang Clare got up, hiding any discomfort she felt from the swift movement. She bid a see you later to her friends and walking to her locker. She began to put her books away when she felt a presence behind her, she turned around smiling, expecting to greet Eli or Adam, but her smile turned to a scowl when she was greeted with Owen's lecherous gaze.

"What do you want Owen?" She asked annoyed.

"Well I just thought I'd tell you how very hot you look today. Simply sexy." And then his eyes lit upon her naked hand and got wide, "You and hook up boy finally break the virginal barrier? You ready to trade up to a real man yet?" His words were slimy and she shivered.

"Get your mind out of the gutter you Neanderthal, it fell down the drain. And you are anything but a real man." Clare quipped and walked away before he could say anything.

**(DREW)**

He was at his usual table with the other football players, Owen, Julian and a couple others were discussing their usual topic of girls. Drew wasn't really paying attention, his mind was consumed with thoughts of a certain petite cinnamon haired girl.

"Anyone get a sight of Edwards today?" Owen asked and Drew was drawn out of his mind to pay attention, "She looks fucking sexy today."

Drew gritted his teeth and clenched his fist, he had to control his breathing and hoped his cheeks weren't red.

"Yeah I saw her," Julian said, "I'm not sure we can call her Saint Clare anymore."

"Speaking of you see her abstinence ring is missing?" Owen added.

A bunch of the other football players looked up suddenly interested in the conversation. Drew saw that K.C. also looked a bit angry, and thankfully K.C. said something before Drew had a chance.

"She lost it down the sink," K.C. informed them.

"So she says." Owen replied.

Drew was clenching his teeth so tightly that his jaw began to hurt. Owen obviously didn't believe that Clare had lost her ring down the drain.

**(CLARE)**

Clare was walking toward the caf to eat lunch when she heard her name being called. She turned around to see Adam and Eli, she smiled at them.

"Hey we were about to head to the dot for lunch you wanna come?" Adam asked.

"Sounds like fun." She smiled and they started walking towards the Dot.

They were almost there when Clare brushed some hair behind her ear, and Adam grabbed her hand, his eyes went wide. He stopped walking, causing Clare to stop and Eli stopped and looked back at them.

"CLARE where the hell is your purity ring?!" Adam exclaimed.

Clare glanced at Eli, his face flashed red. "Settle down, it fell down the sink that's all." She said calmly and both boys seemed to relax.

They continued walking to the Dot, Peter greeting them as they entered. They sat at a table and Peter came over to take their order. They gave their order and Peter returned a couple minutes later with their drinks. Clare took her iced tea from Peter and he gave her an odd look, he kept staring at her hand.

"_Oh boy here we go again," _she thought to herself. She smiled up at the blue eyed blonde boy. "Take it easy it fell down the drain that's all."

Peter let out a relived sigh, "Thank god I was about to go rip someone's head off for deflowering Baby Edwards." Peter smiled and went back to the counter.

"Sheesh I never realized how many people would notice my ring missing." Clare sighed putting her head in her hands.

"Are you going to get another one?" Eli asked.

"No." Clare replied simply and both boys looked at her, "I don't hold to those beliefs anymore what's the point?"

Eli and Adam stared at her complete shock on their faces.

**Update soon when we find out how her Mom and Jake will react to the missing ring.**


	13. Sensual Healing

**I Do Not Own DeGrassi  
**

**Ch.13 Sensual Healing**

**(ELI)**

"_Did she really just say she wasn't getting another purity ring? What does she mean she doesn't have those beliefs anymore! What is up with her? The last couple weeks she's been different happier and more confident, she dresses different. She's a lot flirtier and sexier than I remember." _Eli thought to himself, he was jealous and angry, partly because he hadn't been the one to bring out these changes, partly because she wasn't his anymore.

"What do you mean you don't have those same beliefs anymore?" Eli asked trying his best to remain calm. Peter returned just then with their food and he stopped to stare Clare, wide eyed.

Clare just shrugged and started eating, "After my parents' divorce, my beliefs changed. I just don't believe in waiting till marriage." She said much too nonchalantly for Eli's liking, as she swallowed another bite.

Adam just stared at Clare in shock, he looked unsure of what to say or think. Peter looked halfway between angry and surprised, he scratched the back of his neck uncomfortably, as if searching for the perfect thing to say.

"So you…" Eli started.

"Geez you guys it's not like I'm gonna go sleep with the first guy I see. I believe in waiting for the right guy just not marriage. Will the three of you chill so we can get back to lunch?" She said taking another bite.

Eli wasn't sure what to think or how to feel about this new revelation from his ex-girlfriend/good friend.

**(CLARE)**

She sat at the dinner table with her Mom, Glen and Jake. After lunch she had told at least a dozen other people that noticed her missing ring that it fell down the drain, by the end of the day she was tired of saying it. She was eating and half way paying attention to the conversation, while thinking of course, about Drew.

"Clare Diana Edwards where is your ring young lady!" Her mother's angry voice broke into the conversation and Clare's thoughts.

Glen looked up with a semi curious look on his face, Jake on the other hand looked up with mix of curiosity, shock and anger.

Clare ignored their looks and kept eating, "I took it off in school to wash my hands and it fell down the drain." She informed them calmly.

Jake let out a relieved sigh and kept eating, Glen too turned back to his food.

"Oh thank god! Don't ever scare me like that again. I'll get you another one in the morning." Helen said going back to her dinner.

"Don't bother." Clare shrugged taking another bite.

Helen and Jake's eyes both shot up at Clare again, Glen kept eating.

"Excuse me Missy?" Her mother asked exasperated with clenched teeth.

"I don't believe in waiting for marriage anymore." Clare stated simply.

Helen turned red as a stoplight and gripped the table.

"Clare go to your room NOW!" Helen screamed.

Clare looked at her Mom and blinked, "Are you kidding me?"

"Not another word young lady or you will be grounded until your married."

"You are such a hypocrite Helen." Clare spat before leaving the table and running to her room.

Clare sat on her bed, tears streaming down her face, she was so angry at her Mom for reacting the way she did. Clare didn't understand why it was such a big deal or why her Mom was holding her at a different standard than herself. She got her phone off her night stand and flipped through her contacts, finding the one she wanted she opened it and hit the call button.

"Are you actually calling me?" His soothing husky voice was able to bring a smile to her face.

"I needed a friendly voice." She said her words choked with tears.

"What's wrong beautiful? Are you crying?" Drew asked, the concern in his voice overwhelming.

"My mom noticed my ring was missing I told her it fell down the drain and she said she's get me another one, I told her not to bother because I didn't believe in it anymore and she blew a gasket! The way she looked at me was worse, like I was a whore!" Clare said and began sobbing a little harder.

"I'm sorry she made you feel that way beautiful."

"She's such a hypocrite I can't believe she…" Clare was interrupted by a loud knock at her door. "Hang on," She said into the phone, then covering the mouthpiece with her hand, "What?" She said angrily to whoever was knocking at the door.

Jake peeked his head in, "Can we talk?"

Clare sighed slightly annoyed, she took her hand off the mouthpiece, "Jake wants to talk can I call you in a bit?"

"Anytime angel."

Clare smiled and hung up the phone then looked at her brother and said, "Well what?"

Jake stepped in and closed the door. "Who was on the phone?"

"Alli." She said a few last angry tears trickling down her cheeks.

Jake sat down at the end of her bed. "You did lose your ring down the drain right?"

Clare grimaced at him, "Just because I was ready to give myself to you doesn't mean I went out and started fucking every guy I saw." She spat at him.

"I know but you have been different lately, you'd tell me if you had a boyfriend wouldn't you?" He asked.

"I don't have a boyfriend Jake."

"Ok so why not just let your mom buy you another ring?"

"Considering we almost had sex I'd think it was obvious." She said, she was getting angry again, and could feel more saltwater welling at her eyes. When he just stared at her she went on to explain, "My whole life my parents taught me certain beliefs, divorce was wrong, adultery and sex before marriage is a sin. Well guess what they did all those things, but they expect me to stick to those same beliefs? It's a completely unfair double standard!"

Jake sighed, "I'll talk to her."

"Why bother she's too dense to hear it. I'm most mad about how she made me feel, like a common hooker because I don't want another ring." Clare said letting a few tears slip down her face.

"Oh Clare I'm sure that's not what she meant to…"

Clare cut him off, "Listen Jake this sibling bonding moment is great but I really need to talk to Alli, can you cover for me? Tell Mom I'm sleeping."

Jake looked at her and was silent for a minute. "Fine, I'll cover for you, but how are you getting to Alli's?"

"It's like four blocks I can walk."

"Just call when you get there ok? Can you get out your window?"

"Yeah Darcy used to do it all the time." She told him.

Jake nodded and kissed her forehead and left her room. Clare grabbed her backpack and put a change of clothes in it. Then climbed out her window and started walking but she had no intention of going to Alli's.

**(DREW)**

He sat on his bed staring at his phone, it had been nearly an hour since Clare had called and Drew was getting worried. Finally his phone rang it was her and he let out a relieved sigh.

"Finally beautiful I was getting worried." He said upon answering the phone.

"Sorry I had to get out of there." She apologized, she still sounded upset but she was no longer crying.

"Wait your not at home?" Drew looked at his clock it was almost eight. "Where are you?"

"Umm downstairs at the basement door." She said meekly.

Drew wasn't sure he'd heard her at first, then he leapt up opening his bedroom door, he looked at Adam's room his door was closed and his music was turned up. "I'll be right there." He said hanging up. Drew went downstairs, his Mom and Dad were on the couch watching the news. "Mom I finished my homework can I watch a movie downstairs?"

"Okay Drew but straight to bed when it's it over it is a school night."

Drew nodded and went to the basement, closing and locking the basement door behind him. Then he came all the way down the stairs, sure enough Clare was standing on the other side of the sliding glass door, dimly lit by the moon. He flicked on the basement room light and ran to the door unlocking it. He grabbed her hand and pulled her inside hugging her tightly.

"I'm sorry for just coming over, I just couldn't stay there and…" She was begging to sob again and Drew cut her off with a soft passionate kiss.

"Don't apologize I'm glad you came to me." He said closing the door and locking it again. Then he noticed the backpack in her hand, "What's in there?" He asked walking her over to the couch and sitting down with her on his lap.

"School books and a change of clothes, I just couldn't sleep there, not with her, not tonight. I thought I'd just sleep in the equipment shed after I left here." She admitted wiping a few tears from her cheeks.

Drew looked at her cupping her face is in his hands, "Are you crazy? You actually think I'd let you walk to school that late by yourself, let alone sleep in that shed all night?! You'll sleep here."

"What if your parents find me here or Adam?"

"We'll try and make sure they don't but if they do I'll say you had a fight with your Mom and you came here looking for Adam late at night and I let you in and you fell asleep." He told her laying a soft gentle kiss on her lips.

Clare smiled gratefully at him, "Thanks Drew I knew you'd make me feel better." She said and laid her head on his shoulder.

**(CLARE)**

He kissed her head and gently slid her off his lap, "I told my parents I was down here watching a movie, I'd better put one in." He said.

She watched him go over and turn on the TV and grab a Blu-Ray popping it in. She kicked off her shoes and curled up on the couch. Drew switched off the basement light and came back sitting down next to her and pulling her into his lap once more. He brought his lips to hers, she deepened the kiss, opening her mouth and bringing her tongue to meet his. Their tongues played together, their lips caressing each other.

Clare felt a million times better just being in his arms, his lips erasing her fight with her Mother, his embrace taking away the pain her Mother's words and look had caused her. Clare only wanted to feel him and forget everything else in the world. She grasped at his shirt and he broke from the kiss to pull it off. She pulled her shirt off as well and their lips crashed to together once more.

His hands traced along her back finding her bra clasp and unhooking it. He slipped her bra off tossing it to the floor. Her hands combed through his hair, and gripped at his shoulders. His hands found her breasts and gently clasped them. He pinched softly at her nipples making them hard and eliciting a gentle moan from her lips. He broke from the kiss but quickly brought his lips down on her breast, enveloping a nipple into his mouth and teasing it with his tongue. Clare gasped and then let out a low moan.

Drew looked up at her, "My parents are just upstairs you'll have to keep your voice down."

Clare nodded and Drew brought his mouth to her other nipple. She bit her lip and kept a purring moan at the back of her throat while she scratched the small hairs at the back of his head. Drew laid her down on the couch and unzipped her jeans, tossing them on the floor. He pushed her legs open gently, while bending down kissing gingerly along her belly. Clare moaned and her head arched back into the couch cushion.

Drew hooked his fingers into her panties and pulled them off her dropping them to the ground. "Your still wearing pants," she pouted.

He smiled and slipped them off quickly along with his boxers. Clare smiled and bit her lip, she felt herself getting wet at the sight of him as her lower half began to tingle. She reached up and pulled him to her kissing him deeply, passionately and with a deep burning hunger and fervor, her hands clawing lightly at his back.

Drew returned the kiss meeting her passion and hunger, he supported himself on one elbow to keep his weight off her, his free hand caressed her inner thigh, tickling it lightly before two fingers entered into her. Clare caught a sharp intake of breath and arched her back, moaning into the kiss.

His fingers quickly picked up speed, she was already extremely wet, her moans became faster and shorter with each thrust, her breathing accelerated becoming fast hard gasps and panting. Her back arching further, her nails dug into his back. Suddenly he stopped pulling his fingers out and Clare whimpered from the loss. Then quickly caught her breath in her throat as his erection replaced his fingers, she clung to him letting out a small pained whimper into their kiss.

He began moaning as well, her hips bucking with his, their bodies moved in tandem and their moans almost synchronized. Clare gripped around his shoulders a trembling cry coming from her lips as she reached orgasm. A moment later Drew reached climax releasing into her with a low husky moan, causing her to moan as well. He pulled out of her slowly, inciting her to shake, grip him tightly once more and let out an involuntary whimper.

He kissed her softly, moving off of her, he went behind her pushing her to sit up and sitting down so that she was now laying on him. "Feel better?" He asked her.

"I always feel better when I'm with you." She smiled up to him from his chest.

He bent down and kissed her, she was still trembling slightly as her orgasm fully dissipated but she returned the kiss eagerly. They continued to create electricity between their mouths until a knock at the door made them jump apart.

"We're going to bed Drew, goodnight." Audra yelled down.

"Goodnight Mom," he called back and they giggled softly at how close they had been to getting caught.

Drew got up, finding his boxers and slipping them on. He walked towards a closet at the back of the room. Clare retrieved her panties and slipped them on, then grabbed Drew's shirt and put that on as well deciding she would sleep in it. Drew returned with a blanket and pillow, but stopped when he saw her.

"Mmmm You look damn sexy in my clothes, you're going to have to wear them more often."

Clare giggled and blushed lightly. Drew set the pillow at one end of the couch and laid down pulling Clare to him. She lay in his arms, his legs around her, her head on his chest, then Drew covered them with the soft fleece blanket and they actually began to watch the Batman movie Drew had put in.

"So how long have you been on birth control? Did you start when you thought you and Jake were going to have sex?" Drew asked her after several minutes.

"No." She said quietly, "I've been on it since I was 12."

Drew grabbed her arms and pushed her up enough to see her face, "Ummm 12?!"

Clare sighed and looked away from him, sitting up completely, "When I was 12 my sister Darcy was at a ski retreat, her drink was drugged and she was raped. She didn't remember all of it but she remembered enough, she didn't handle it well and tried to commit suicide. When she was in the hospital we learned about her rape, we also found out that another girl, Paige something, a few years older than Darcy, had also been raped at a party but not drugged. My Father knew he couldn't keep me away from boys and parties forever but at least he could prevent me from getting pregnant if it ever happened to me."

Drew sat up putting an arm around her, kissing her cheek softly and pulling her back to laying on him. "I'm sorry you had to go through all of that pain beautiful. I will never let anyone touch like that."

Clare smiled, she felt infinitely safe when wrapped in his arms, she kissed his chest and nuzzled into him more. "I know." She said softly.

"Where's your sister now?"

"In Kenya building schools and stuff. She really likes it and I guess it helped after everything." Clare yawned.

Drew kissed the top of her head and they watched the movie. Clare's eyes grew heavy, she yawned again and soon was happily asleep on Drew's chest.

**(DREW)**

Her breathing was rhythmic gently tickling his chest, he knew she was asleep. He reached over grabbing the remote and turnrd off the movie. He wrapped his arms around her again and soon was asleep himself.

The yapping of a small dog outside awoke Drew early the next morning. He looked at the clock it was 5:30, his parents would be up soon. He began stroking Clare's hair, "Wake up angel." He said softly and then kissed her head.

Clare began to stir, she sat up and looked at him, her hair was all disheveled but she still was breathtakingly beautiful in his eyes. She blinked a few times and looked at him. "You stayed with me." She said barely above a whisper her voice a mix of surprise and happiness.

"Of course I stayed; you didn't think I'd leave you."

She leaned over and kissed him softly; he wrapped her in his arms and deepened the kiss, after a minute she pulled away. "Thank you, for everything." She said.

"My pleasure but my parents will be up soon. You can use the bathroom down here to change and clean up. Can you get to school okay?" He asked.

She nodded, "I can walk it's not that far and the sun is coming up."

"Okay keep your phone close by and text me when you get there okay?" She nodded again, Drew smiled, "Good, I better get upstairs. I'll see you at school." He kissed her cheek and went upstairs quietly slipping into his room just as he heard his parents begin to stir.

He'd gotten dressed and eaten breakfast quickly. Clare had texted him halfway through breakfast to let me know she was safely at school, much to his relief. Now his Mom was pulling up to the school with her minivan and he and Adam hopped out. They said goodbye to their Mom and headed inside. Adam quickly found Eli and waved to Drew, he walked to his locker and got his books and then went to find his own friends.

He found Owen and a few football players hanging out on the steps and he went to join them, instantly regretting doing so when he heard the current topic of conversation, Clare, his Clare.

"Your full of it Milligan ain't no way St. Clare is going to sleep with you! I still believe she lost her ring down the drain." John said.

"No way her hook up guy has it." Owen said smugly.

Drew balled up his fists and clenched his teeth, he felt his face get hot and tried to control his breathing.

"You see any guy walking around sporting her ring? Any guy able to get into St. Clare's pants would want to brag about it." Caleb asserted.

"If they wanted people to know his contact in her phone wouldn't be an emoticon, they want it to be secret, so of course you haven't seen some guy showing off her ring. She probably doesn't want to ruin her prudish reputation." Owen said.

Drew felt his anger growing he knew he should walk away and get his anger under control but he couldn't seem to get his feet to move.

"Maybe she's fucking a Teacher." John said.

"Naw it's probably some geek like Bettancamp. Just wait I'm wearing her down, and soon she'll get a taste of real man. I bet I break her…"

Drew had heard enough, Owen's mouthing off was too much for him to take. He reeled back and then his fist made contact with Owen's jaw.

**As requested by Mansavage777 Drew punched out someone :-)**

**Update soon in which we find out the aftermath of the punch!  
**


	14. A Punch an Argument and a Surprise

**I Do Not Own DeGrassi  
**

**Thanks for all the great reviews  
**

**I know y'all are dying to have them confess their love and become official  
**

**that was the plan for this chapter but then I got a plot bunny so you'll have  
**

**to wait just a little longer.  
**

**Ch.14 A Punch, an Argument and a Surprise**

**(DREW)**

Owen hit the ground with hard thud! He shot a firm daggered look at Drew, his cheek turning red where Drew's fist had made contact.

"DUDE! What the fuck's your problem?" Owen shouted. He didn't wait for Drew to answer; he sprang up and lunged for the smaller boy.

Drew put his fists up ready to fight but before they could a loud voice was heard behind them commanding them to stop. Both boys froze at the sound of Principal Simpson's voice, but they kept glowering at each other with death stares.

"What is going on?" Simpson asked.

"He punched me out of nowhere." Owen stated.

Simpson looked at the other football players, they all nodded.

"Drew just went crazy and cold cocked him." John said.

"Okay Owen go get an ice pack from the nurse. Drew I'll see you after school for detention." Simpson said and walked back inside.

Drew ignored the rest of the team and went inside. He started walking to his locker, taking out his phone to text Clare.

**(CLARE)**

She'd gotten to the Dot just as it opened, Peter was working and he'd been surprised to see her there so early. He'd treated her to a chocolate cherry scone and hazelnut mocha and she'd told him all about the fight with her Mother. Of course she'd left out the part about going to Drew's and spending the night in his arms. Now she was at her locker getting her books ready for class.

"Clare," She turned to see Jake coming to her. "Dad and I talked to Helen, she's calmed down and has agreed you don't need another ring and you're old enough to make these kind of decisions on your own. And I told her you left super early this morning to meet at Alli at the Dot because you were still upset."

"Thanks Jake." Clare smiled, "You really do make a good big brother."

Jake smiled and straightened up puffing out his chest, "Well of course I do. I make a good everything."

Clare giggled a little and Jake walked away, she was about to grab another book when her phone beeped. She pulled it out and smiled seeing that she had a text from Drew, until she saw the text and then she frowned.

**Can't see you after school, got detention, meet at lunch?**

"_Uh oh what did he do to get detention?" _She thought to herself.

**Sure see you at lunch.**

She grabbed her last book and put it in her bag and started walking down the hall, normally she didn't eavesdrop on conversations as she passed but the girl said Drew's name so Clare slowed down to listen.

"…and apparently Drew just all of a sudden punched him." Said the one girl.

"But why would Drew punch Owen? I thought they were friends." Asked the other.

Clare sucked in a breath; she couldn't believe Drew had punched Owen. She stopped completely pretending to search for something in her purse so she could keep listening.

"Well Kelly said that Emily said Owen was talking about some chick he wanted to have sex with when Drew punched him."

Clare froze, her jaw clenched, her face hot with anger. She got out her phone and texted Drew.

**Prop room NOW!**

She turned around and walked to the prop room, he was leaning on the wall just inside the door. She closed the door and locked it behind her dropping her backpack near his book bag, he leaned in to kiss her but she leaned away.

He looked at her surprised and hurt, "Clare what's wrong?"

She looked at him incredulous taking his hand and walking to the back of the room. "What's wrong?! You have detention because you punched out Owen!" She said angrily letting go of his hand.

Drew turned away, "He was mouthing off about how he was going to wear you down into having sex with him! I don't know why you're mad about this?"

Clare grabbed his arm turning him back to her. "Drew we talked about this! I can handle Owen on my own. He's a moron and no matter what he does I will never agree to go out with him let alone sleep with him!"

"Really cause Fitz got you to go out with him!" Drew retorted angrily.

Clare's eyes went wide and her mouth dropped open. "Seriously that's your defense? I went out with Fitz so of course Owen will get to me?! I went on one date with Fitz because he threatened Eli and Adam and believe me I learned my lesson. You can't just go around hitting every guy that talks about me! What if Owen figures out you're the one I've been hooking up with?!"

"But the way he talked about you just made me so mad! Like you were some conquest, some prize and when he finally got you, he was going to break you! He's been talking like that since the party and I was tired of hearing it! Bad enough I have to watch other guys looking at you with lusty eyes and I can't do a damn thing about it because someone might find out about us, about what we're doing. I just couldn't take Owen talking about you the way he was!" Drew was livid now his features had grown sharp, his eyes narrowed, his hands balled into fists.

Clare let out a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding and relaxed. She went to him putting her hands on his shoulders; she leaned up and gave him a soft kiss. "Drew I'm flattered that you felt the need to stand up for my honor with Owen. But you have to control your anger. You can't stop guys from talking about possible conquests, especially guys like Owen. If Owen is smart enough to put two and two together and I pray that he's not, we'll get hit with a whole lot of backlash from people we care about, if he tells everyone."

Drew's features relaxed, his fists unclenched and came around her waist pulling her to him in a passionate kiss. She returned the kiss with fervor parting her lips and slipping out her tongue, their argument dropping to the back of their minds until the bell rang signaling the start of first period. Clare pulled away and Drew looked disappointed.

"I can't miss any more classes or I'll get detention, and neither can you. Look fix things with Owen, make sure he doesn't figure out why you punched him and I'll try to meet you at lunch." She kissed his cheek grabbed her backpack and disappeared through the door.

**(DREW)**

It was lunch and he hadn't seen Owen since that morning, but now he saw him, a darkening blue spot on his cheek, he sat at the football team's usual lunch table with K.C. and the rest of the guys. He took a deep breath and walked over to them. He sat down in an empty spot next to K.C. and Owen shot him a brutal look.

"I oughta cold cock you one Torres! What the fuck was your deal this morning?" Owen said staring him down.

"I told you to lay off Clare, she's Adam's best friend. You wouldn't shut your mouth so I shut it for you." Drew said, taking another breath and calming himself. "I'm sorry I hit you but seriously dude stop trying to hit on Clare."

K.C.'s eyes shot up, "Owen you hit on Clare? What the hell? You really think Clare would do anything with you?"

Owen gave K.C. a dirty look but then turned his attention back to Drew. "I admit the girl isn't my usual type and she keeps turning me down but why the fuck do you care so much? She's your brothers friend not yours."

Drew took a deep breath, "Right and I am very protective of my brother and his friends. Adam only has two really good friends and I'm not about to let you corrupt one of them."

Owen rolled his eyes but relaxed, "Alright alright I got the message."

"And you'll leave Clare alone?" Drew asked a little more harshly than he'd intended.

"Yes fine I'll stop pestering the girl." Owen said.

Drew relaxed completely now and smiled. "We cool?"

"Yeah we're cool," Owen said and they bumped fists, "but if you ever hit me again I'll kick your ass."

Drew nodded, "Fair enough." He got up from the table and grabbed his phone out of his pocket.

**Fixed things with Owen am I forgiven?**

He hit send and waited anxiously for her reply. It was several agonizing minutes before she replied.

**I'm in the prop room.**

Drew smiled and all but ran to the prop room; he looked around to make sure no one was watching before opening the door and sliding in. No sooner had he closed the door behind him than her lips were on his. He assailed her waist with one arm while reaching behind him to lock the door with the other. He broke from the kiss to look at her.

"I take it this means I'm forgiven."

She smirked at him, "I could never stay mad at you. What did you tell Owen?"

"That I did it for Adam because I'm very protective of Adam's friends. He bought it and we're cool again."

Clare smiled placing her lips back on his. He picked her up by the waist and she wrapped her legs around him. He walked them back to the couch and began unbuttoning her blouse. He lifted his lips from hers and began kissing down her chest softly; setting his lips to her silky soft perfect skin every time he undid a button.

"Mmmmm Drew," she moaned raking her hands through his hair and throwing her head back in heated bliss.

"Hmmmm?" He queried into her chest.

"We have less than ten minutes until lunch is over and we can't miss any more classes." Just then Drew licked along her breast just above her bra causing her to gasp and subsequently bite her lip.

"But I have detention after school; can't we miss just one more class?" He pleaded pressing into her so she could feel his arousal. He bent down again continuing to kiss along her flesh.

"No we have to go to class, but I'll wait for you and meet you in the equipment shed after your detention." She said pulling his head up from her chest.

"Are you sure?"

She nodded, "Jake said he talked to my Mom but I'm not exactly in a rush to go home and talk with her. And anyway we're about to be interrupted by the bell and it's going to leave us both frustrated."

Drew laughed and kissed her neck. "Fine after my detention in the shed," He swiftly moved them so that she was now sitting on his lap. He moaned at the pressure on his erection, "But I'm still going to make out with you until the bell rings."

Clare smiled and crashed her lips to his.

**(CLARE)**

She was in the library doing homework, glancing at the clock and anxiously bouncing her leg as she waited for Drew's detention to be over. After what seemed like forever the clock told her she had three minutes left. She packed up her stuff and ran to the equipment shed. She dropped her backpack near the door and began pacing the room waiting for Drew. Finally the door opened, she turned to see the object of her desire. He smiled and locked the door and instantly they were in each other's arms their lips crushed together, their tongues fighting for dominance.

He picked her up bridal style and carried her a few steps to the blankets and gym mat never taking his mouth from hers. He laid her down gently unwrapping his arms and began unbuttoning her blouse. Clare grasped at his shirt breaking from the kiss so she could get it off him. Once his shirt was off, hers came off with her bra and she laughed when he threw them across the room.

He was moving at a fevered pace, kissing at her neck and chest while tearing off her clothes, and before she knew it she was lying naked before him. She bit her lower lip, rolling it between her teeth as she divested him of the rest of his clothing. She pulled him to her kissing him passionately. He wrapped her in his arms and turned them so she was straddling on top of him. His hands roaming her form he found her breasts and squeezed, Clare let out a short sharp moan. He rolled her nipples between his fingers, commanding them to harden and causing her to moan deeply.

He moved his hands and tickled lightly down her sides to her hips. Placing his hands firmly on either side he lifted her up, positioning her above his erection then he brought her down slowly. She gasped at the sudden intrusion and then moaned, arching her back.

Drew let out a raspy moan of his own as he lowered her further. This position was new for Clare and he was hitting all new spots. Her cries became a mixture of pain and pleasure and she clutched frantically at his shoulders, digging her plum colored nails into his skin.

"Oh my God Drew Aaaagnnn!" She screamed as she came completely down on to him. Her body began convulsing in waves of pleasure.

He held her hips tightly watching her intently and occasionally letting out small moans when she moved. He took her lips in his and began moving her hips up and down on him.

"Ohhhh fuck Drewwww!" She screamed breaking from the kiss, straightening and arching her back. Drew began moving her faster, soon she found her rhythm and moved her hips on her own.

Drew let out a guttural moan releasing into her, Clare came seconds later with a primal and erotic scream and then collapsing onto him breathlessly. He stroked her back softly as she continued to ride out her orgasm. Then he rolled her over to her side, pulling out of her gently. She let out a small whimper at the loss and she crushed her lips to his kissing him with great intensity. She had to break from the kiss after a minute to catch her breath.

Drew held her close stroking her arms and back. She laid her head on his chest her arm draped over him. Clare would have happily stayed that way for all of eternity but her phone rang. She sat up quickly to go get it and let out a pained cry. Drew instantly shot up putting a hand to her back.

"Are you okay Clare?"

"Yeah just sore, you hit all new spots today. I'll definitely be feeling this tomorrow."

"Sorry." Drew apologized sheepishly.

Clare smiled and kissed him softly, "Don't apologize it was incredible well worth the pain." Then Clare's phone rang again. "Oh god what?" She groaned getting up and going to the spot where she'd dropped her backpack and purse. She fished out her phone and grimaced when she saw it was her Mom calling. She looked at Drew, "It's my Mom be silent." She warned. Drew nodded, getting up himself to start dressing. Clare answered the phone. "Yes Mom?...I'm doing homework in the library…okay I'm leaving now, see you when I get there."

"I'm guessing you have to go." Drew said pulling on his shirt.

Clare scrunched up her face. "I wish I didn't."

He went to her wrapping his arms around her still naked figure. He kissed her compassionately biting her lower lip lightly as he pulled away, causing her to whimper slightly. "It's okay I should probably get home, I'm sure Mom heard about my detention, hopefully the fact that I did it for the honor of a girl will save me from grounding."

Clare smiled and broke from his embrace to start dressing. He waited for her, kissing her one last time before they went their separate ways.

**(ADAM)**

He was finishing up homework when his brother traipsed in, that same stupid grin he'd been sporting the past two weeks, plastered on his face.

"I thought detention was only an hour?" Adam inquired.

"Uh yeah but I was hanging out with Owen after." Drew said quickly.

"Did you really punch him out for talking dirty about Clare?" Asked Adam.

Drew came to the table and sat down, "Yeah well he has a pretty foul mouth and Clare is your best friend I just didn't think it was right."

Adam studied him for a minute. "Well thanks bro, I know she appreciated it. She was talking about it at lunch until she went to meet Alli."

"She was?" Drew asked, and Adam noticed that he looked a little too proud.

"Yeah she wouldn't shut up about it, drove Eli crazy." Adam admitted, he arched his eyebrows when he saw his brother get a smug smile on his lips. "Anyway Mom called she'll be home shortly and she didn't sound all too happy. I'm guessing Simpson called her."

"Yeah I figured as much." Drew said the smug smile vanishing.

Drew pulled his homework out and began working on it, they worked silently for a while and then Adam got a headache. He left the table and went to their bathroom to get some aspirin but he couldn't find it.

"Drew." He called down the stairs.

"What?"

"Where's the aspirin?"

"Check my nightstand drawer." His brother yelled back.

Adam shook his head, and went into Drew's room. He opened the nightstand drawer filled with all kinds of junk. Adam began rummaging through it and then something caught his eye, Drew's silver keychain had a small silver ring on it. Adam picked up the keychain and looked at the ring. His face got hot and he clenched his teeth.

"ANDREW GET IN HERE!" He yelled as loud as he could.

Drew came running up the stairs and burst in the room. "Adam are you okay what…" Drew froze when Adam held up the keychain with the purity ring on one end.

"Tell me this is not Clare's ring!"

**Update soon.**


	15. Jealousy Leads to Many Things

**I don't own degrassi  
**

**Some of you were way excited about the last **

**chapter's ending thinking Adam had found out. **

**All I said was he found the ring, slow down we'll get there.  
**

**Ch.15 Jealousy Leads to Many Things**

**(DREW)**

"Tell me this is not Clare's ring!" His brother demanded glaring at him.

Seeing the look of murder on Adam's face at the prospect of it being Clare's ring, Drew knew he had to think fast. He was in enough trouble today having punched Owen; he had no desire to get into a fight with his brother just now. As much as he wanted to confess it was Clare's ring, now was not the time. He relaxed his face and began to laugh.

"No it's not Clare's ring."

Adam eyed him up and down, "Then who's is it? Because Clare claims to have lost her ring down the drain and a couple days later I find a purity ring in your drawer. Not that I think Clare would ever lose her mind enough to sleep with you but you can be a pretty smooth talker."

Drew felt a stab of hurt at his brother's words and he hoped his expression hadn't faltered. He had to keep reminding himself that right now he needed Adam on his side, and he couldn't spill the beans about him Clare. Drew took a deep breath but his fists clenched of their own accord. "It's Shelby's, you remember from last year at the beach house."

Adam's face relaxed a little and he looked thoughtful. "Was she the one with the long blonde hair?" Drew nodded. "Hmmm don't remember her wearing a purity ring but I only saw her like twice." Adam relaxed completely now.

Drew let out a relived sigh and went to his nightstand drawer pulling out the aspirin. He gave the aspirin to Adam, trading him for the keyring which he slipped back in his drawer before closing it. Adam looked like he was about to say something else but they both heard the front door open followed shortly by their Mom yelling up the stairs.

"DREW GET DOWN HERE!"

Drew swallowed, "Time to get punished."

Adam slapped him gently on the back and both boys went downstairs to be greeted by an angry looking Audra. "Drew you got detention for fighting in school!"

"I wasn't fighting Mom I punched Owen once and only because he was talking dirty about Clare." Drew defended himself.

"It's true Mom, Owen has been bugging Clare for a while trying to get her to go out with him but she kept turning him down." Adam added.

"Well it was nice of you to stand up for Clare, but hitting people is not okay Andrew."

"Yes Ma'am." Drew said trying his best to look ashamed.

"But seeing as you already got detention and it was in defense of not just any girl but Adam's best friend, I'd say you've served your sentence." Audra said and her face softened her expression turning happy.

"Yes! Thank you Mom." Drew exclaimed hugging her.

"Alright alright I need to start dinner and you two have homework." Audra said.

Drew smiled at his brother and they sat back at the table to finish their homework. Next morning Drew wanted to meet with Clare as soon as he got to school but was disappointed when she replied to his text by saying she had newspaper staff meeting all morning. His free period was just before morning break so he figured he'd go to the Dot and get an early start on his history paper so he could have more time with Clare that afternoon.

He worked on the paper for a while, sipping at his coffee Peter had brought him. The Dot was pretty quiet that morning only three other people were there, all sitting at one table talking quietly. When the door chimed Drew looked up to see a muscular looking older blonde boy walk in and up to the counter. Peter's face flashed with recognition and he smiled at the stranger. Drew watched the two losing interest in his paper.

"Hey man, haven't seen you in a while. What are you doing back in town?" Peter asked.

The two shook hands and gave each other a short hug over the counter. Then the one Drew didn't recognize, sat on a stool leaning back on the counter so that he was looking out the window. "Mom's birthday is tomorrow; my sister and I both came for the weekend."

"Cool, well if you're not busy all weekend we should hang out." Peter said.

"Yeah definitely," said the stranger and then his eyes focused on something out the window. "No way is that who I think it is?" He asked pointing.

Drew turned his head but he couldn't see anyone from where he was sitting.

"Yep hard to believe isn't it." Peter said.

"Jesus when did she grow up?" The stranger asked, not waiting for an answer he got up and went out the door. Just before the door closed Drew heard him yell, "HEY BABY EDWARDS!"

Drew's full attention on the stranger now. _"Edwards! Was he talking about MY CLARE?!" _as if in answer to his internal question, Clare came running up to the stranger, she was giddy and smiling widely. She leapt into the older boys arms and he swung her around, he set her down gently but kept a hand on her lower back and they began talking excitedly. Her beautifully happy smile never leaving her perfect lips. _"Who the hell is this guy and what is he doing touching MY Clare!" _Drew was getting angry, his fists clenching at the table. When she put a hand on the guys arm that was enough for Drew, he began roughly shoving his stuff back in his book bag. He left the table trying to control himself and not look so pissed off. He threw open the door and stepped outside, glaring at the guy who didn't seem to notice him.

"…I'd love to, I have church on Sunday but the rest of my weekend is pretty free. My house number is still the same so just give me a call." She said happily.

"_Did she just accept a date with this guy?" _He took a deep breath trying to still his inner anger before he spoke. "Clare!" Her name came out more harshly than he'd intended and they both looked up at him. Clare's smile disappeared and she blinked at him, the look on her face demanding to know what he thought he was doing. He ignored it and went down to them. "We have to get back to school." He said more calmly.

Clare scrunched up her face at him curiously, "Just a minute Drew." She said calmly and then turned back to the guy.

"No we need to go now!" Drew demanded but he managed to keep his voice and face soft.

"I'll talk to you later Spin." Clare said reaching up and kissing him gently on the cheek. Drew grabbed her hand and began walking with her toward the school. He diverted from the front of the school and began heading straight for the old equipment shed. Clare must have noticed this because she began to protest sort of. "Drew what are you doing? Where are we going we have class soon."

He ignored her protests, he was careful to go the back way to avoid possible prying eyes of classmates. They reached the shed; he opened the door pulling her in behind him. The door closed and he gently pushed her against it.

"Drew wh…"

He quickly silenced her with a hard passionate kiss, she kissed him back meeting his passion as that electric spark emanated from their lips. He locked the door, and finding her other hand, pinned her wrists above her head. Gently of course he had no intentions of hurting her or forcing her into anything but after watching her with the older boy he was feeling terribly jealous and slightly territorial at the moment. Had she wanted to get away however, she simply needed to pull her arms down.

**(CLARE)**

Although she was always happy to be kissing Drew she wanted to know what the heck was going on. Her hands were lightly pinned above her head and she could have easily slipped out of his grasp, and pushed him away. But even when Drew was like this she felt eternally safe with him.

He broke from the kiss and she was about to ask him what was wrong when he grabbed her shirt and bra, swiftly pulling them off over her head and tossing them on the floor. His lips mashed to hers once more, he let go of one of her wrists, using his free hand to fondle her breast. Clare gasped a little, letting her free hand clutch at his hair. She was enjoying the contact, she always enjoyed being touched by Drew but she wasn't turned on, she was too worried about the way he was behaving, the ferocity with which he was kissing her. She wanted to know the reason for this sudden show of almost barbaric behavior. Before she could think about it any further Drew's knee managed to spread her legs apart and found its way under her skirt, hitting her clit over her panties.

"Ahhh." She yelped at the sudden contact breaking the kiss.

He started kissing her neck and chest, releasing her other wrist to grab both breasts in his hands, enveloping one nipple in his mouth.

"Mmmmm," She moaned, biting her lower lip, her head falling back, gently hitting the door. "Drew what are…"

She was cut off by her own short shriek as he gently pinched her nipple. _"Okay talking to him like this is going to be impossible." _She gave up and gave in to the fire growing in her belly, letting go and raking her emerald colored nails through his hair and down his neck. Drew's knee began putting more pressure on the spot between her legs. She gasped and backed into the door a little more. Suddenly aware that her legs would soon turn to jelly and that the door was hurting her back she ventured to speak again.

"I won't be able to stand much longer," she said between panting breaths, "and the door is hurting my back."

Drew stopped and threw her over his shoulder, and walked to the gym mat setting her on the blanket gently before tugging her skirt and panties off in one swift movement, and dropping them to the floor. He quickly disrobed himself and she kicked off her shoes just as his mouth found her breast again. She gasped lightly throwing her head back. While one of his hands found her other breast, the other moved its way down her body, slowly, almost tickling at first, then faster as he reached her lower half. She didn't even realize his hand found its way between her legs until three of his fingers suddenly penetrated her.

"Ooooohhh…" she moaned clasping on to his shoulders.

She felt him smile against her breast. In the back of her mind she was amazed how he could tease one nipple with his mouth, fondle her other breast with one hand, while simultaneously thrusting his fingers in and out of her with such a steady pace. Words no longer able to form in her mind or mouth all she could do was let out a series of moans and gasping breaths, as Drew increased his pace both with his hands and his mouth.

"Mmmmmgggnnnnnn!" She screamed digging her nails into his back as he brought her to climax.

She collapsed back into the blanket, releasing her nails from his flesh; he removed his fingers and released both her breasts. Her eyes fluttering, her body still trembling slightly, she took a deep fluttering breath. No sooner had her breathing steadied than Drew's head was suddenly between her legs, his tongue filling the void his fingers had left just a moment ago.

"Aaahhhhh DREWWWW!" She squealed, her thighs tightening around his head, her nails raking through his hair, he back arched, her head thrown back into the blankets.

Drew pried her thighs apart with his hands, then one arm slipped under back to prop her up for better access while the other found her clitoris and began rubbing in gentle circles.

"Nnnnnnggggg" She moaned biting her lip, she removed her hands from his head gripping at the blanket beneath her.

As she had already been in the throes of passion it really didn't take much for her to reach climax again. Her body trembling, her back arched, her toes curled, her whole body tensed. She let out a breathless quivering moan and released her grip on the blanket to push his head away gently. He removed his tongue and kissed her, she could still taste herself on his lips. Her taste mingled with the taste of his lips was new sensation to her, but she liked it. His lips left hers; he wrapped her in his arms and began kissing her neck softly.

It was several minutes before Clare had calmed her breathing and regained enough strength to turn to him. She was going to ask him what was going on when she heard the school bell in the distance. "So much for not missing anymore classes." She said sardonically.

Drew smirked pushing her to her back again and spreading her legs once more. She sat up to protest, but as soon as her mouth opened Drew's lips were mashed to hers, his tongue coaxing hers to play. He gently pushed her back to the blankets, positing himself before thrusting his hard cock inside of her.

She took in a sharp breath, releasing from the kiss, "Drewww oh god!"

She grabbed onto his arms, and he began thrusting in and out slowly. Clare bit her lower lip, moaning in rhythm with his movements. Her drained energy from her last two orgasms, coming back tenfold, she clutched at his hips.

Her body craving more, "Faster," she breathed out.

Rather than oblige her request he maneuvered so that she was suddenly on top of him, then thrust deep into her. The sudden change in position, coupled with the deep thrust was almost two much to take. Clare took in a sharp breath, followed by a shuddering moan as she braced herself on Drew's chest with her arms. He took a firm hold of her hips and finally granted her request as he began thrusting quickly. Hitting deep inside her, Clare arched her back, dragging her nails down his chest.

"Drewww yessss Drewwww!" She moaned and then a moment later, "Ohhhhhhh!" She screamed her nails clutching at his chest as she reached her third and fourth orgasms consecutively.

She fell onto his chest, quivering and breathless. He lay still underneath her for a moment, softly rubbing her arms as her breaths became settled once again. He pulled out of her eliciting a small whimper from her lips against his chest. He moved from underneath her, and she vaguely wondered where he went, until she felt him behind her. He put his hand under her hips once more, pulling her up to her knees.

"Drew what are you…" she tried but she was too out of breath.

"Shhh" Drew soothed rubbing her back. Clare shivered even at this light touch, his hands moved down her arms and under her to her chest, pulling her up and willing her to support herself on her arms.

Without warning he thrust his erection into her once more. Clare gasped and then let out a low moan. She clutched at the blanket beneath her, gripping it desperately until her knuckles were white. Drew was moving with fast thrusts and holding her hips again began moving her in tandem. This new position was driving him deep into her, causing some pain but finding pleasure in places she didn't know she had. Her breathing came out as a series of pained and pleasured moans, her arms began to shake and soon she felt she would collapse. Drew must have sensed this because he moved his hands from her hips and encircled her, supporting her weight, she continued to clutch at the blanket though. It wasn't long before she felt herself reaching the brink once again.

"Drewwww Ahhhhh Fuuuuuck Drewwwww!" She screamed reaching orgasm one more time, her entire body tensing around him, had he not been holding her she would have fallen.

Drew apparently no longer able to hold back released into her with a small succession of husky guttural moans. As soon as he was done he pulled out of her and they dropped entirely exhausted to the blankets. Their breathing reduced to breathless panting, their bodies trembling and glistening with sweat. He laid and arm over her and pulled her to him. She felt terribly weak as her body continued to quake in little aftershocks of pleasured bliss, barely able to bring her lips to his chest to lay a gentle kiss.

**(Drew)**

He felt her breathing become even and regular against his chest, and her body became still as her orgasm dissipated. He looked down at her, her eyes were closed, her face flushed. He heard the bell signaling the beginning of yet another class.

"If you run you can probably make it to this class." He offered smirking. She pinched his nipple in response. "Ouch." He said but she was so weak it really hadn't hurt.

"Not that wasn't a fun, albeit incredibly exhausting morning encounter," She said once she had recovered, "but what the hell Drew? Trying to break some record? Or just make me unable to walk for the rest of the day?"

"You were flirting with that guy and…"

She pushed herself from his chest to look at him cutting him off. "Wait wait wait you…all this because you thought I was flirting with Spinner?!" She began laughing.

Drew looked at her; he didn't see what was so funny she'd been flirting with an older guy. "But you were flirting with him, he's too old for you and you shouldn't be flirting with other guys."

She stopped laughing and looked at him. "Drew I wasn't flirting with Spinner, he used to date my sister, like Peter, he's like an older brother, like Peter oh and he's married. And what do you mean I shouldn't be flirting with other guys?"

"I don't like it, I get angry and…"

"You can't get so angry you drag me off to have sex, angry sex anytime I flirt or you think I flirt with another guy Drew." She said exasperated.

"This isn't much of a relationship if I can't get jealous because I see you flirting with someone." Drew stated.

Clare suddenly got up, grabbing her panties and skirt and pulling them on. "This isn't a relationship at all Drew. This is what did you call it that first day? Friends with benefits? This is fun and that's all. Now where the hell did my bra go?" She began looking around for her bra and shirt.

Drew bounded up catching her arms and turning her to him. "Your right this isn't a relationship." He admitted, she gave him a 'duh' look and tried to pull away but he held her fast, "but I want to be."

Her sparkling cerulean eyes got wide and blinked at him a couple times, she let out the breath she'd been holding, "Huh?"

"I want this, us to be an official relationship. I want to hold you in my arms in public, and kiss you when you're at my house for movie night. I want to be able to tell the guys that whistle at you and check you out to back off because you belong to me. I want to hold your hand in the hallway and not worry about who might see us. I want you to be mine and only mine. I love you Clare." He proclaimed.

She looked as though it hadn't all registered to her as she broke from his grasp, turning away. "Drew you can't just decide this is a relationship I mean there's…" she stopped suddenly turning back to look him in the eye. "Did you just say you love me?" She questioned slowly.

"Clare Diana Edwards I Andrew Torres am completely madly deeply insanely in love with you. I have been from our very first kiss." He looked at Clare for a reaction.

She was staring at him; she didn't seem able to speak or breathe so he took her in his arms and kissed her softly. He pulled away and she finally sucked in a breath, exhaled slowly and smiled at him.

"I love you too. I've been in love with you from our very first kiss as well; I just wouldn't let myself admit it because I was afraid you'd never feel the same way." She confessed, she was smiling but her eyes were brimming with tears. He hoped they were happy tears.

He smiled back at her, pulling her body to his and kissing her deeply and with more passion than ever before. The kiss seemed to last forever as the entirety of the rest of the universe melted away and it was just the two of them in all of existence. And yet was over far too quickly for both of them when they pulled away to catch their breath.

"So I can call you my girlfriend now right?" He asked. She giggled and kissed him in response. "So should we get dressed and walk into school together?"

Suddenly her face changed and she pulled away. "Dressed yes, but we have to stay secret a little longer."

"But Clare…"

"Drew this relationship affects more than just us, we have to tell a few people first before we go public. Your brother is my best friend, his best friend, and my good friend is my ex and your ex is my best girl friend." She told him as she pulled on her shirt and bra.

Drew found his boxers and pants and pulled them on as he sighed, "Your right, so who do we talk to first?"

"Adam." She said without even thinking about it, "Our relationship affects him more than anyone. He's your brother and my best friend and if we were to break up…"

He was putting on his shirt but dropped it when she said this and ran to her taking her arm. "Never happening I am far too in love with you."

She giggled and kissed him, "Since I missed science class I'm going to go in there and tell the nurse I was getting sick in the bathroom. I'll ask Adam if I can come over to do homework for the classes I missed and we can talk to him after your football practice." She said after they'd pulled away from the kiss.

Drew smiled and put his shirt back on and they both put on their shoes. "Should be easy seeing as he already found your ring last night." She looked at him, "Don't worry I talked my way out of it but I think he still suspects something." he said as he opened the shed door, and grabbed his book bag. "I guess I can live a while longer keeping us a secret,"

Clare smiled, "What excuse are you going to give for missing the last two classes and showing up at lunch?"

"Yeah me and school, not exactly the best of friends, it's not so unusual for me to have skipped a class." He said. Clare gave him a look, he surveyed around them quickly before pulling her to him for one last kiss. "I love you Clare."

"I love you too Drew."

**And everybody do the happy dance!**

**Next Chapter telling Adam and I will get it up as soon as I can I promise.  
**


	16. Telling Adam

**I Do Not Own DeGrassi**

**Ch.16 Telling Adam**

**(CLARE)**

"Nurse Peirce I've been vomiting in the bathroom the last two periods, can you write me a note?" Clare asked in a quiet voice from the doorway.

The nurse looked her over, felt her forehead and then nodded. "Why didn't you come and see me?"

"Too afraid to leave the bathroom, something I ate at morning break didn't agree with me. I'm feeling better." Clare said. She was certain the fact that she was protectively clutching her lower half, shifting uncomfortably, and looked a little pallid and very fatigued, was why the nurse believed her story.

Of course she hadn't been getting sick in the bathroom; she'd been in the shed with Drew. His unwarranted jealousy over Spinner, leading to a marathon of angry sex, leaving her incredibly sore, and thoroughly exhausted to the point that it took all her concentration just to walk, and still she felt like she was walking on air, because she was in love!

Nurse Pierce looked her over once more and scribbled her out a note.

"Thank you." Clare smiled, and then turned to walk to the office, she dropped the note on the secretary's desk and then began making her way to the outside picnic tables where she knew Adam and Eli would be. Adam saw her first, he was looking at her curiously and she knew she was walking funny but she couldn't help it.

"You okay Edwards?" Eli asked examining her closely.

"Yeah I uh ate something bad at morning break and it came back up. I've been in the bathroom the last two periods." Clare said gingerly sitting down on the hard wooden bench.

"Gross, trying to eat here," Adam commented taking another bit of his lunch, "although that does explain your disappearing act this morning."

"Yeah speaking of that can I come over to your house after school to get the notes and the homework for the classes I missed?" She asked looking at Adam.

He shrugged, "Sure fine by me."

"Thanks, I'll meet you after school." She said pushing herself up from the bench and hiding her face so they wouldn't see it contort in pain.

"You not eating?" Eli asked.

"I feel better now but it kinda killed my appetite." Clare lied. Truth was after her endurance test courtesy of Drew that brought her to five orgasms this morning she was starving, but her lunch was in her locker and she could not sit on the wooden bench any longer. She waved back to Eli and Adam and began slowly making her way back into school.

**(DREW)**

He watched her coming down the hall, she hadn't seemed to notice him yet, she was looking at the floor and walking funny. She looked terribly uncomfortable, and he felt a little badly for being the cause of the discomfort. He looked around the hallway to check for prying eyes as they had to remain secret for a little while longer, there were only two other kids in that hall and they weren't paying any attention to Drew or Clare. When she got close he pulled her into the empty classroom.

He pulled her close, closing and locking the door behind them. He pinned her gently against the wall and brought his lips to hers. He moved them softly at first but quickly deepened the kiss. She kissed him back her lips welcoming his and parting to allow their tongues to play. He pressed his hips to hers, by how turned on he was you never would have guessed they'd been in the throes of hot passionate and yes jealousy fueled sex less than half an hour ago.

Clare made a kind of painful yelp into the kiss and he pulled back, looking at her and cupping her cheek in his hand. "Are you really that sensitive down there I can't even press against you?"

"Are you kidding me? I can barely walk, I couldn't even sit on the wooden bench outside, I have no idea how I'm going to make it through the rest of my classes having to sit in those chairs." She sounded pained but she was smiling her luminous blue eyes glinting.

He kissed her cheek softly, "Sorry love."

She smiled a little bigger, "Well seeing as how you're in love with me, I forgive you. But I really should get something to eat before I have to go to class, that workout you put me through really took it out of me and now I'm starving."

"Just what kind of boyfriend do you think I am?" He asked stepping aside so she could see he had pushed to desks together, a lunch tray on each, complete with sandwiches, fruit, milk and a brownie for dessert.

He watched her face, her eye's getting a little wider, her mouth making a breathless 'oh' as she saw what he'd done. Then her bright eyes got even brighter her oh melted into smile, she linked her arms around his neck again.

"The best kind." She said before smashing her lips to his.

She broke form the kiss after a moment moving to one of the desks to sit in the chair. He caught her hand stopping her from sitting and she looked at him curiously.

"You said the plastic chairs would be uncomfortable to sit in and I can spare from sitting in this one at least." He told her, sitting himself in the chair and pulling her to his lap.

She smiled at him and kissed him softly, "I love you Drew."

"I love you more."

**(CLARE)**

She sat on the couch with Adam on the floor near her feet; he was working on his social studies homework while she was copying his notes from Chemistry class. When she heard the front door open and close again she knew Drew was home. She took a deep breath, in a minute he would come downstairs and they would tell Adam. She closed her eyes and silently prayed that it would go well, that Adam would not freak out and would be happy for them. Just as she finished Drew came loping down the stairs. He sat down next to Clare, Adam didn't even look up.

"Hey Drew, we're doing homework." He said without taking his eyes from his textbook.

"Adam." Clare said a little apprehensive.

"Mmmhmmm?"

"There's something I need to tell you." She spoke her tone a bit more commanding but Adam still didn't look up.

"Sure Clare."

"I've been seeing someone, that is I ummm have a new boyfriend." She confessed her tone apprehensive once again.

This time he did look up, his face filled with curiosity. "Okay that's great but why do you sound so…" he paused seeming to search for the right word, "scared to tell me? You're not dating Fitz are you?"

She felt Drew tense behind her when Adam asked if she was dating Fitz. She shook her head vigorously, "No I'm not dating Fitz…but it is someone you know."

"Okay," Adam said slowly, "So who…" he stopped, looking at her and Drew, he was eyeing them closely, his eyes darting between the two of them seeming to take in how close they were sitting, the fact that Drew's arm was around her, the fingers of his other hand had interlaced with Clare's. Adam's eyes suddenly became huge, his mouth dropped open, he didn't seem to be breathing.

"Adam?" Clare asked concerned, touching his shoulder lightly.

"You and…Your dating! Since when?!" He demanded hopping to his feet.

She looked at Drew, she felt her cheeks turn pink, she bit her lip and looked up at Adam again, "Well ummm a couple of weeks I guess but it…we only became an official couple, boyfriend and girlfriend this morning."

Adam's face was somewhere between rage, curiosity and confusion. "A COUPLE OF WEEKS WHY THE HELL AM I JUST FINDING OUT NOW!" Clare jumped a little when he yelled, Drew circled his arms around her tighter. Adam took a deep breath waiting for an answer.

"Like she said we weren't exactly official, we were trying to keep it secret." Drew explained calmly.

Adam didn't look comforted by this at all, "Shut up Drew, I was asking Clare. How did you two even…get together? I mean you don't exactly have much in common. I mean no offense bro I love you and all but come on Clare, Drew? Really?"

"HEY!" Drew exclaimed he sounded wounded.

Clare put a hand on his chest to calm him, the last thing she wanted was for the brothers to start fighting. She pushed herself up and out of Drew's arms, putting her hands on Adam's shoulders and looking him in the eye.

"I love him Adam and he loves me. We've been in love since our first kiss, which incidentally is how we got together, but neither of us would admit we were in love till this morning." She confessed to him.

He looked at her, he seemed to be searching in her eyes, then he looked thoughtful. "Wait two weeks?" She nodded and he looked past her to his brother, "The goofy grin you've been sporting these last couple of weeks, your almost consistently happy attitude that was all Clare?"

"Yep all Clare, I haven't even looked at another girl since we got together." Drew said and she felt him grab the waistband of her skirt, gently pulling her back and sitting her in his lap. His arms encircled her again and he softly kissed her neck.

Clare smiled and leaned back into him, Adam looked back at her now.

"Your happy demeanor, your new found confidence that was all Drew?" He asked her.

"Yes Adam like I told you we're in love." She said nuzzling into Drew.

Adam looked at them a long time, he seemed to be thinking again, finally he took a deep breath. "Okay this is going to take some getting used to, but I can see that your both really happy and your both really important to me soooo…I'm happy for you."

Clare let out a giddy squeal leaping up from Drew and hugging Adam tightly. "Thank you Adam!"

Adam hugged her until Drew pulled her back to him sitting her in his lap once again, she came down letting out a small pained yip when he pulled her down to hard.

"Still sore love?" He asked into her neck.

"I'm sorry but someone's unfounded jealousy led to a morning of angry sex so…"

"WHOA!" Adam exclaimed cringing, closing his eyes tightly and holding his hands up to get her to stop talking, "Things Adam doesn't need to know that goes on the top of the lis…" he stopped before finishing, his eyes shot open burning with anger, and staring at Drew.

Before Clare could react Adam pulled back his fist punching Drew's arm as hard as he could. Clare gasped a little and watched Drew's face wrench in pain.

"OWWW! Fuck what was that for?!" Drew inquired rubbing his arm.

"You lied to me! That was Clare's ring in your drawer!" Adam informed him angrily.

"Oh yeah," Drew admitted sheepishly, "sorry but what was I supposed to say? Yes little brother it is Clare's ring, you see we've been meeting in secret for the last couple of weeks to well everything but…until a couple of days ago when she gave her virginity to me while you were at therapy! You would have murdered me right there in the bedroom."

Adam was staring at them mouth agape, he looked shocked, furious and dumbstruck all at once. "Okay…good point," he said slowly, "but still…" he said punching Drew again in almost the same spot.

"OWWW! Jesus Adam I'm sorry already!"

"Finding out that my best friend lost her virginity to my brother is not something that can be…wait you've been doing what for two weeks? Never mind don't answer that." Adam said sitting on the couch next to them and crossing his arms. "So wait you two were…let's go with dating, when we had movie night?" They nodded. "And during the party?"

"Yep." Clare smiled.

"So when we left you to go get food you guys were…never mind don't answer that either." He looked at them again, watching them for a minute.

Clare couldn't quite read his face, "Adam are you okay?"

"Am I okay? Well let's see in the last fifteen minutes I find out that my brother and my best friend have been secretly…hmpgnrmm" he mumbled, "for the last couple of weeks, and you lost your virginity to him but it's all fine because your deeply in love after all of two weeks!"

Clare shrinked back a little, "I thought you were okay with this, with us?" Clare asked timidly.

Adam sighed, "I am, I mean it's going to take some time for it to really sink in but you two are deliriously happy so I'm happy for you."

Clare smiled, "Thank you Adam it's good to know you're on our side."

"Have you told anyone else?" Adam asked.

"No we figured we should tell you first since it would affect you most, but we should talk to Eli next." Clare sighed sinking back into Drew, he kissed her forehead.

"Maybe you and me should go tell Eli and you should stay home Drew." Adam suggested.

"Why?" Drew asked suspiciously tightening his grip around Clare.

"Eli's meds even out his moods but this is big, huge and if he doesn't take it well…I really don't think Clare wants to see the two of you try and fight each other." Adam told him.

"He's right Drew." She admitted.

"Fine." Drew gave in.

"He's home right now." Adam told her.

"Okay lets go do this." Clare said sounding apprehensive once again. She turned to Drew, "I should go home after we talk to Eli, and I should talk to Ali alone tomorrow, but I'll call you after that."

"I'll miss you beautiful." Drew said kissing her neck then moving to her lips softly for a few seconds and then more passionatley.

"Oh god you two are going to be worse than her and Eli aren't you? Well at least I won't be a third wheel alone this time." Adam stated sounding ever so slightly annoyed.

Clare grimaced at him and turned back to Drew, "I love you."

He kissed her again, "I love you Clare."

She smiled and they leaned in for another kiss but Adam yanked her away. "Okay! So I'm going to borrow your girlfriend now, so we can go tell her ex-boyfriend that she's dating his best friends brother. There's a sentence I never thought I'd say."

**Next Chapter telling Eli which I will try and get up by Sunday night.**

**You guys are loving this story and I am so glad becasue I love writing it, and I have had several requests to keep it going forever or at least as long as possible and I intend to do just that. I have a few plot bunnies hopping around in my head to keep it going but if any of you have any requests, anything at all you'd like to request I write in please let me know via PM or review. I mean anything, a date you want them to go on, a conflict, someone to visit...anything. Obviously it's an AU story so at this point I'm not using anything from the show but if there is a plot point or story form the show you'd like to see me work in let me know. As I said I have a few idea's from my own but the more suggestions i get the longer we can keep the story going :-)**


	17. Tellin Eli

**I Do Not Own DeGrassi**

**Ch.17 Telling Eli**

**(ADAM)**

He and Clare were walking the few blocks to Eli's to tell him something Adam couldn't believe himself, Clare and Drew were dating!

"I'm probably going to regret asking this but you said you two were in love from your first kiss which was apparently two weeks ago but ummm how exactly…what led to…I mean why would you two even kiss to begin with?" He asked looking at her.

"You sure you want to know?"

"Not really but I'm very curious. Curiosity killed the cat as they say and it might kill me but I just can't imagine what would lead to you and my brother kissing."

Clare giggled, "Well Jake and I almost had sex, but he rejected me and that's when we broke up, problem was I was left sexually frustrated as Drew put it." Adam cringed hearing Clare had nearly lost her virginity to Jake. Clare continued, "Then a couple of days later, the Thursday before last to be precise, I caught him making out with some random girl and I was angry and I stormed into the prop room. Drew came in after me to see if I was okay and I kissed him. I would have kissed just about anyone who came through the door, but I'm glad it was Drew. When we kissed it set off a spark, a surge of electricity shot through me."

Adam wasn't sure how to respond to this but they had arrived at Eli's house anyway. Adam knocked on the door and Eli answered it a minute later.

"Hey guys what's up?"

"Can we come in? I need to talk to you." Clare requested

"Yeah sure," Eli said looking at him and Clare curiously and he stepped aside so they could come in.

Bullfrog was in the living room and Adam and Clare waved to him. "Hey kids," Bullfrog greeted.

"We'll be in my room." Eli said.

Bullfrog nodded and they went up to Eli's room he closed the door behind them. Eli sat on the bed and looked at them expectantly. Adam sat in his desk chair but Clare stood nervously near the center of the room.

"The thing is…You see Eli…I…" Clare stuttered shifting nervously.

Adam shook his head; she never was very good at just getting to the point.

"She's seeing someone, Clare has a new boyfriend." Adam said for her.

Eli looked from Adam to Clare, he looked surprised but his expression had changed only very slightly.

"Okay," Eli said slowly, "So when am I going to meet him." Eli's face was calm but Adam could tell he was working very hard to control himself.

Clare bit her lip and shifted uneasily, "Well actually you already know him."

Eli raised an eyebrow, "So who is it?"

"Drew." She told him.

Eli looked like he was thinking for a minute then Adam saw Eli's face change as the realization dawned on him, then his face went from shock to disbelief. "DREW?! Of the Torres variety?! As in your brother?" Eli exclaimed his fists clenched looking from Clare to Adam.

"That would be the one." Adam said.

"WHEN THE HELL…WHY WOULD YOU EVEN…DREW? REALLY CLARE? WHAT THE HELL DO YOU EVEN SEE IN THAT DUMB JOCK!"

Now he had pretty much said the same thing when they'd told him a short time ago but Drew was his brother so it was okay for him to insult Drew but only him. "Dude! He is my brother."

Eli ignored him; his face was furious he got off the bed and started advancing toward Clare. Adam never thought Eli would hurt Clare but he got up from the chair and stood between them anyway.

"SERIOUSLY CLARE! I MEAN DREW FUCKING TORRES WHAT COULD YOU POSSIBLY HAVE IN COMMON WITH HIM? HE PLAYS FOOTBALL HE ALMOST FAILS OUT OF EVERY CLASS HE…"

"Dude stop!" Adam said putting his hands on Eli's chest to get him to back up a little.

Clare looked close to tears. "We're in love Eli and we have a lot more in common than you think."

"LIKE WHAT? WHAT THE HELL COULD YOU POSSIBLY TALK ABOUT WITH SOMEONE WHO'S IDEA OF LITERATURE IS THE SUNDAY SPORTS SECTION?"

Clare bit her lip she looked unsure about how to answer that one. "Eli calm down." She begged softly.

"CALM DOWN YOU WANT ME TO CALM DOWN I JUST FOUND OUT YOUR DATING DREW FUCKING TORRES! WHEN THE HELL…WHY…HOW LONG?"

"Well two weeks but we only became an official couple this morning." She said quietly.

"This morning, while you were getting sick in the bathroom?" Eli questioned through clenched teeth, at least he wasn't yelling anymore.

"I wasn't in the bathroom all morning I was with Drew." Clare admitted.

"SO YOU'VE BEEN SNEAKING AROUND FOR TWO WEEKS AND HE'S GOT YOU SKIPPING CLASSES. HE'S NOT GOOD FOR YOU CLARE!"

"Eli please, stop badmouthing Drew, I love him we're in love." She took a deep breath, Adam looked at her, she was somewhere between angry and upset. "Your one of my best friends, you always have been and you're very important to me and I want to keep you in my life. Please don't make me choose between you two Eli." She was practically begging a couple of tears slipped down her cheeks.

"HOW COULD YOU DATE A GUY LIKE DREW? HOW COULD YOU SNEAK AROUND WITH HIM FOR TWO WEEKS AND NOT BOTHER TO TELL ME TILL NOW? I UNDERSTAND REBOUNDING AFTER JAKE BUT DREW!"

Clare looked at Adam and ran out of the room crying.

"Dude," Adam scolded Eli slapping him upside the head, "I know it's a lot, and I never pictured them together either, but you really want to lose her as a friend?"

"No I don't." Eli admitted looking at Adam.

"Then go chase after her." Adam said. Eli started running for the door. "And Eli," he stopped and looked back at Adam, "could you stop insulting my brother?"

Eli kinda of nodded and ran out of the room after Clare.

**(CLARE)**

She ran out of the house and started running up the street, she was trying to stop crying but the things Eli had said were hurtful.

"Clare!" She ignored him and kept running but he caught up to her and grabbed her arm lightly, "Clare wait come back inside please?"

"Why?" She turned to him; tears trickling from her cheeks and he wiped a few away.

"So we can talk."

"You weren't talking Eli; you were yelling and being mean to Drew." She said pulling her arm out of his grasp and crossing her arms over her chest.

"I know, but this isn't like finding out your dating Wesley or something. Drew Torres is the last person I ever imagined you dating!" Eli said, he wasn't yelling but his voice had risen significantly.

"Really? Drew is the last person? So you saw me dating Owen or Fitz before you pictured me with Drew?" She asked putting her hands on her hips and raising her eyebrows just slightly.

"Okay so not the last person but still. Look come back inside so Adam doesn't think we killed each other, and so we can talk and I promise for both you and Adam to try not insulting Drew again."

Clare studied his face and he looked sincere, she sighed and nodded and they went back to his room, Adam looked relieved when they walked in. Eli sat back on his bed and Clare leaned on his desk next to Adam who was sitting in the desk chair again.

"Eli I know this is big and a lot to take in and honestly I never would have imagined myself getting together with Drew either, but we're in love Eli and we're very happy."

"Think about it dude that stupid grin he's been wearing for the last two weeks, how happy she's been, her new confident demeanor these last two weeks, which is how long they've been together." Adam pointed out to him.

Eli looked at her, "The new style that because of Drew too?"

"Yeah in a way, he just made me feel beautiful, sexy, confident, important…"

"AND I DIDN'T?" Eli snapped at her.

"No you did Eli but in a different way." She said calmly hoping he would calm down again. She hated that Eli was so upset, she hated that Drew wasn't there to hold her. She took a deep breath to calm herself.

"So what he's a better boyfriend than me?"

"Eli this isn't a competition." She scolded him puting her hands on her hips.

"It kinda is Clare, your saying he made you feel so confident and pretty you changed who are for him." He stated with so much venom in his tone that Clare flinched.

"Eli that's not what I said at all, you're putting words in my mouth." She was getting frustrated and upset again. Why wouldn't he just be happy her?

"If you just became official this morning but you've been seeing each other for two weeks just what the hell have you been doing for two weeks and why keep it secret?" He asked, his eyes narrowed slightly, he may no longer have been yelling but his tone was still hard and every word had venom in it.

She bit her lip and looked at Adam he just shrugged at her, "Well we…I mean we've been in love since our first kiss, just we weren't dating we were kinda…that is see Jake and I almost but didn't and that's why we broke up…and then Drew suggested…we were ummm…"

"WAIT!" Eli interrupted her, "YOU DIDN'T REALLY LOSE YOUR RING DOWN THE DRAIN DID YOU?!"

"No." She admitted quietly.

"FUCK CLARE YOU LOST YOUR VIRGINITY TO DREW?! DREW WHO CHEATED ON YOUR BEST FRIEND WITH BOILER ROOM BIANCA! SERIOUSLY CLARE! AND AFTER ONLY TWO WEEKS! WE WERE TOGETHER THREE MONTHS!"

"Eli calm down this isn't a competition remember the two relationships are entirely different you can't compare them. I'm in love with Drew and that should be all that matters." She said her voice was slightly pleading she was silently urging him to think rationally.

"I know but…I'm just having trouble wrapping my head around this." Eli said he sounded somewhat defeated and put his head down slightly.

"How do you think I feel?" Adam asked, "I just found out right before we came to tell you."

"What if he cheats on you too? Breaks your heart like he did Alli's?"

"I don't know Eli, but I don't think he will, we really are madly in love weather you want to believe it or not." She told him.

"If he breaks her heart like he did Alli you and I will go kick his ass!" Adam assured him. "But they really are nauseatingly happy when they're together. And you have to admit they've both been happier in general these last two weeks. Drew says he hasn't even looked at another girl since he's been with Clare and I believe him. Remember last week when that lacrosse player was hitting on her?" Eli nodded, "Remember it was his idea to scare him off by looking menacing? He really cares about her Eli and she for him."

"He really makes you that happy?" Eli asked looking at her.

"Yes Eli." She told him. He was silent for a long time, looking at her studying her face, then down at his hands, studying his rings intently. "Eli say something." She begged.

"What do you want me to say Clare? You just broke up with Jake, you've been sleeping with Drew of all people for two weeks, you…"

"We only made love for the first time on Tuesday, we hadn't sex before that," she interrupted him.

"Oh yes that's much better," he said sarcastically. "I just…I mean it's Drew and you…you and Drew together not just dating but together…errrr intimately." Eli made a face presumably at the mental image he'd just given himself and Adam laughed.

Clare rolled her eyes, "Are you jealous because I lost my virginity to Drew or mad that I'm with him?"

"Neither, both…I don't know Clare!"

"Eli I don't want to lose you as a friend, you're really important to me and I'm really grateful to have you in my life." She was pleading with him, silently praying.

He sighed and looked at her, "I know Clare you're important to me too and you won't lose me as a friend but this thing…you and Drew it's…I don't know that I can really be okay with it or accept it, but if you're really happy then I'll try. I just want you to be happy Clare, just like I told you when you were with Jake."

"Thank you Eli." Clare smiled going over and kissing his cheek. "I'm going to tell Alli tomorrow and we're going public on Monday you think you'll be okay with it enough by then that you won't punch him out when you see us kissing?"

"Yeah they're worse than the two of you were." Adam chimed in and Clare glared at him.

Eli grimaced and rolled his eyes, "Well I have all weekend to let it sink in right?"

"Hey I'll come over tomorrow and we can let it sink in together, I'm still reeling from the news too and I probably still will be tomorrow." Adam said.

"Cool." Eli nodded.

Clare rolled her eyes again. "Well I should probably get home it's almost dinner time."

"Yeah me too." Said Adam.

"I'll drive you guys." Eli offered. "Bullfrog will let me borrow the car to drive you guys home.

They went downstairs and Eli asked Bullfrog if he could drive them home, Bullfrog looked at the three of them curiously, obviously he'd heard Eli's ranting's, but he said fine. They got into the car and Eli headed for Clare's house. The ride was silent and tense but at least Eli wasn't yelling.

"Thanks for the ride Eli and for trying to accept the fact that I'm dating Drew. I know it's a big deal, for both of you." Clare said when they'd reached her house.

Eli kinda smiled but didn't say anything, she couldn't read his face but his eyes still had a distinct mixture of anger and jealousy in them. Clare sighed and waving at Adam got out of the car and went inside.

"Clare honey where have you been, dinners almost ready." Helen asked as soon as she came in the house.

"Sorry Mom I was doing homework with Adam. I'll be down in a minute I just need to go call Alli." Clare said running up to her room. She set her backpack down and got out her phone and called Drew.

"Hey beautiful how'd it go with Eli?"

"Well it was ummm, he said he'd try and be okay with it as long as I was happy. I'm sure Adam will fill you in on the rest, Eli should be dropping him off in a few minutes." She informed him.

"He didn't take it well did he?" Drew asked a distinctly guarded tone to his voice.

"That would be an understatement but remember he said he'd try." Drew kinda growled and then fell silent, "I miss you, I'm going to talk to Alli tomorrow but maybe we can see each other after?"

"I miss you too babe, call me after you talk to Alli I'm already dying to touch you again."

Clare giggled and then heard her Mom call that dinner was ready, "I have to go eat dinner, I love you Drew."

"I love you too."

**(DREW)**

"Boys I brought home dinner come eat." Audra called up the stairs.

Drew came rushing down the stairs to eat, "Hey Mom, cool Chinese food."

"Where's Adam?" His Mother asked.

"He was hanging out with Eli, who should be dropping him off any minute." Drew said.

No sooner had he said this than the younger Torres brother came through the front door.

"Hey Mom, Hey Drew. Oooh Chinese food." Adam greeted grabbing a plate.

"So Clare said it didn't go very well with Eli?" Drew whispered when their Mom had her back to them.

"Let's just say there was a lot of yelling. I'm going to his house tomorrow so we can both work on accepting this...you guys." Adam informed him.

Drew shot him a look. "I thought you were okay with us?"

"I said I was okay but I also said it would take some time. I mean it's you and my best friend and you didn't just ask her out, you've been…ya know."

Drew couldn't answer because their Mom turned back to them and ushered them to sit at the table. They made the usual small talk during dinner and then the boys rushed up to their rooms.

"So when you gonna tell Mom and Dad?" Adam asked when they'd reached the top of the stairs.

"I don't know." Drew admitted.

"Well if you plan on going public on Monday you might wanna tell them before then." Adam stated and then went into his room closing the door.

Drew did the same grabbing his phone from his desk to call Clare.

**(CLARE)**

Clare was sitting with Jake watching a movie when her phone rang on the coffee table. She and Jake both looked at it, the emoticon on the screen alerting to her that was Drew. Clare smiled but Jake looked at her curiously.

"Who is that?" He asked.

She ignored him and picked up the phone walking out to the back porch. "Hey."

"When are we gonna tell our parents? Adam says we should do it before Monday."

"Adam's right, I'll tell my family at dinner tomorrow night." Clare said.

"Yeah me too, I love you Clare."

"I love you Drew."

She hung up and went back inside, Jake had apparently been watching her the whole time.

"Who was on the phone Clare? Why don't they have a name on their contact?" He asked in an accusing tone.

"None of your business." Clare said and went upstairs to her room.

**Update soon next chapter telling Alli and possibly the families as well.**


	18. Telling Alli

**I Do Not Own Degrassi**

**Sorry it's long.**

**Ch.18 Telling Alli**

**(CLARE)**

She had invited Alli to the Dot for coffee and dessert so she could tell her about Drew; problem was Alli would not shut up. She'd been droning on and on and on about her and Dave.

"…he has been the best boyfriend since we got back together, so incredibly sweet and thoughtful. I am so lucky to have him I don't know what I was thinking dating those other two idiots. I mean god I had no sense back then." Alli finally took a breath to take a sip of coffee and Clare used the opportunity.

"Speaking of that what are your feelings for Drew now?" Clare asked quietly.

Alli's eyes got wide and she blinked at Clare a couple of times. "I have no feelings for Drew, he's and ex and I am so over him. I have Dave now and he's amazing." Alli said and took another sip of her coffee and then looked at Clare again, "Why did he ask about me?"

Clare rolled her eyes, "No I was just asking cause I wondered how you'd feel if he was dating someone you know?"

"Who cares, Drew can date who he wants. Let me guess he's dating Marisol or one of the other spirit squad bimbo's." Alli said cynically.

"No he's not. Actually Drew is…and remember we're in public so don't go ballistic...dating me. He's my boyfriend as of yesterday morning." Clare said softly.

Alli just sat frozen staring at Clare with wide eyes and mouth agape. _"Did I actually render Alli Bhandari speechless?!" _Clare snapped her fingers in front of Alli's face.

"YOU'RE GOING OUT WITH…" Alli began yelling but Clare quickly leaned over the table and slapped her hand over Alli's mouth to keep her quiet.

"Alli shhhh! No one knows yet! Well three people know now including you but we're not going public till Monday so please keep your voice down." Clare removed her hand from Alli's mouth and sat back down. She could feel the other people in the café looking at them.

"You and…how did…why? I never thought in a million years you'd end up with…" Alli stopped looking behind Clare, "Don't you two have work you should be doing?" Alli snapped.

Clare looked over her shoulder to see that Peter and Fitz were trying to listen in and she glared at them. Peter looked embarrassed and went back to the counter but Fitz gave her an odd look before he walked back behind the counter too.

"Alli I thought you said he can date who he wants?" Clare asked turning back to her friend.

"He can but why would you want to stoop so low as to date him? I mean come on Clare after what he did to me and how he broke my heart? After all the stuff he put me through, all the heart break. Don't you remember how crazy he made me?" Alli ranted.

Clare sighed and rolled her eyes she loved Alli, they'd been best friends a long time and despite a few ups and downs they had always been nearly like sisters, but did she have to make everything about her? "Alli I know he was a jerk but that was a long time ago. He's different now."

Now it was Alli who rolled her eyes. "Oh please Clare he only ever thinks with one head and it isn't the one on his shoulders."

"Alli he did some stupid things but he's been different with me."

"I can't believe you'd be so naïve Clare. He's just going to break your heart; I can't believe you even want to go on a date with him after he cheated on me with boiler room Bianca! He was a terrible boyfriend to me; he did like three sweet things during the whole time I was going out with him. Why would he even ask you on a date anyway?"

Clare huffed and crossed her arms. "Gee thanks Alli, so nice to know you don't think I'm good enough for him."

"No Clare I didn't mean it like that. I mean you're too good for him, he's a stupid jock jerk and…"

"Watch it Alli you're talking about the man I'm in love with!" Clare warned.

Alli was frozen again for a moment, "YOUR IN LOVE WITH HIM!" She almost screamed and then seeing the whole café turn to them again lowered her voice. "Since when? I thought he's only been your boyfriend since yesterday morning?!"

"Well we became official yesterday morning, but we've been seeing each other for just over two weeks." Clare explained.

"How can you possibly be in love with him after two weeks! I just realized I love Dave after we got back together and we dated for two months before that! And by the way if you've been dating for two weeks why didn't you tell me sooner and why'd you just become official yesterday morning?!" Alli questioned in an accusing tone.

"We've been in love since our very first kiss which was Thursday before last at lunch time. I didn't say we've been dating I said seeing each other for two weeks, in secret. We didn't exactly go out." Clare said.

"Wait are you…OH MY GOD CLARE YOU…" Alli stopped short when she saw the café looking at them again, "lost your…your…ring to him?!" She whispered catching a shocked breath in her throat.

Clare bit her lip, "Not that first day but yes on Tuesday we…well you know." Clare smiled remembering the afternoon and feeling a tickling between her legs as she did so. Alli narrowed her eyes, her mouth became a thin set line, she reached over the table and slapped Clare on the arm effectively breaking Clare out of her salacious revelry. "Owww what was that for?"

"I can't believe you Clare! You lost your virginity to him after what ten days?"

"Excuse me? You lost your virginity to Johnny in the ravine because you were afraid of losing him, because you were a grade 9 dating a grade 12! I lost it to the guy I'm deeply madly in love with and it was amazing!" Clare sighed happily.

"I still can't believe you're in love after two weeks, how can you…oh my god you're not pregnant are you?!"

"No Alli, I'm on birth control remember? Like I said we were in love since our first kiss, it was like we made electricity with our lips. We both felt it but we were both too afraid to admit it to each other or ourselves."

"God I still can't believe you'd want to have sex with him especially after what he did to me, and then he dated Bianca gross! Sweet innocent St. Clare got corrupted by my ex! What the hell were you thinking Clare? Losing your virginity to him after ten days!"

"Alli please stop we are intoxicatingly happy in love, and I almost lost my virginity to Jake, I would have regretted that. But I don't regret losing it to Drew because I am very very in love. You're my best friend Alli and I love you, you know you've been like a sister to me. I'd hate for this to come between us, but I'm deeply in love and I'm not going to stop seeing Drew!" Clare sated firmly she was starting to tire of having to defend her relationship with Drew.

Alli looked at her a minute, studying her carefully, then she sighed and sank back into the chair. "You really love him don't you?"

"Yes and he loves me. When he's not holding me I feel incomplete, if he's not with me I yearn for him to be its…indescribable. He makes me elatedly happy; he makes me feel beautiful, sexy, confident…"

"Wait your recent attitude change and new look that was for Drew?" Alli questioned.

"More like because of him."

"I…this…" Alli paused seeming to search for words which was something Clare didn't usually see in her chatty friend. Alli was studying her closely she took a breath, "If your happy then I'm happy for you and you guys have my blessing but if he breaks your heart like he did mine I'll kill him."

"If he breaks my heart you can kill him with Adam and Eli but I don't think he will. He's changed and we're in love." Clare smiled.

"So you keep saying," Alli rolled her eyes. "So you don't go public till Monday does anyone else know?"

"Eli and Adam we figured we should tell you three first."

"How'd they take it?" Alli asked.

"Adam took it okay, I mean he was surprised and a little angry but calmed down after we told him we were in love and then freaked out again when he realized we were sexually active. Eli not so well, there was a lot of yelling and insulting Drew. But he eventually said as long as I was happy he'd try and be okay with it." Clare told her.

"Well that's not surprising, what about your families?"

"We're going to tell them tonight at dinner." Clare said frowning a little; she was worried what her Mom would say.

Alli looked thoughtful for a minute and then she looked at Clare impishly, "Can we tell Sav?"

"What? No Alli we're not going public till Monday." Clare reminded her.

"But Sav is away at University who's he gonna tell? Come on." Alli said jumping up and pulling Clare's hand so she'd get up too.

"Alli where are we going?"

"To call Sav of course." Clare sighed but gave in. Alli walked up to Peter at the counter, "Hey Peter can we borrow the keys to Above the Dot to make a private phone call please?"

Peter eyed them for a second, "Yeah sure." He reached in his pocket and gave the keys to Clare.

"Thanks Peter." The girls said and Peter nodded.

Alli held Clare's hand firmly until they got upstairs and Alli got out her phone and called her brother putting it on speaker.

"Hey Alli what's up? You're getting along okay with Mom and Dad right?"

"Yes Sav we're getting along fine. I've got Clare with me and she has something to tell you." Alli said nudging Clare with her elbow.

"Okay hi Clare, so what is it?" Sav's confused voice came through the phone.

"Hey Sav, your sister insists that I tell you I have a new boyfriend."

"That's great, I'm happy for you but why call me with this news?" Sav asked his tone even more confused.

"Tell him who it is!" Alli urged.

"Drew."

There was a moment of silence at the other end of the line. "Wait Drew Torres?! As in Alli's ex and Adam's brother? No way I never imagined you and Drew would date!" Sav exclaimed.

"_Why is it so damn hard for everyone to believe Drew and I would be together?" _She thought to herself.

"Oh they aren't just dating they've been meeting for two weeks for secret sexual encounters and on Tuesday she lost her virginity to him!" Alli informed her brother.

"CLARE! You and Drew are…are…" Sav sounded flabbergasted and kinda angry.

"We're in love Sav calm down."

"In love after two weeks?!"

"Yes deeply in love."

"I…you…Drew…I have to go." He stammered and hung up.

Clare looked at Alli and shrugged, "Did he react that badly when you told him about Johnny?"

"Are you crazy! I didn't tell him about Johnny until after Johnny left DeGrassi. He did go a little ballistic though of course I'm not sweet innocent St. Clare who promised to stay chastised until marriage." Alli chided as they went back down the stairs.

"Please Alli I haven't been St. Clare in forever and I was never that innocent." Clare replied as they re-entered the Dot.

"You have a point," Alli agreed handing the keys back to Peter and they returned to their table. "What is it with you and bad boys anyway?"

Clare blinked at her friend, "What do you mean?"

"I mean your first boyfriend was K.C. who had anger issues, his parents were in jail and lived in a group home. You didn't date Reese but he wanted to steal from K.C. Then Eli, the death obsessed hearse driving loner. Let's not forget your date with Fitz, who then tried to steal you from Eli." Alli said pointing behind Clare, she turned in her seat and caught Fitz looking at her before he looked down again and got back to work. "And now Drew. The only good guy you ever dated was Jake and he became your step brother."

Clare laughed a little and shrugged, "Hey you dated Drew too and let's not forget about Johnny."

Alli grimaced at Clare and went back to sipping her coffee, she looked thoughtful for a minute. "You know, knowing that you two have been together two weeks totally explains Drew's behavior at him and Adam's party last week."

Clare put her coffee down and looked at her, "What are you talking about? How was he behaving?"

"Well during spin the bottle he looked angry the whole time. I mean none of the guys looked particularly happy that you kissed Owen but Drew looked outright pissed. He looked even angrier when you kissed Eli, he even looked a little angry when you were kissing Bianca and Imogen. Then you both disappeared upstairs and he looked happier especially when you danced with him. And then was super happy when we got back from getting food. Honestly I can't believe I didn't realize something was going on before now. Hey can I tell Jenna?"

"Sure I guess just remember you both need to keep your mouths shut about it until Monday. But I was hoping you guys could come shopping with me tomorrow my current wardrobe just don't go with my new style." Clare said.

"EEEEEEE Shopping trip!" Alli squealed. "I should go but we'll meet you tomorrow at the mall as soon as it opens."

"I have church in the morning we can meet after lunch. Thanks Alli, see you tomorrow." The girls got up from the table, hugged goodbye and went their separate ways. She watched Alli walk away but figuring as she was already near the school and therefore the shed and she was dying to see Drew, she decided to call him instead of going home right away. She pulled out her phone but got his voicemail. "Hey I just finished talking to Alli and was hoping to meet you at the shed. Call me back; I'll hang out for a bit. I love you."

She hung up and began walking toward the school she was almost there when her phone rang, it was Drew, she smiled and answered.

"Hey beautiful sorry I was on the phone when you called. Sav called to yell at me for deflowering you and corrupting innocent little Clare." Drew said and he sounded a little nervous still.

Clare giggled, "Sorry Alli insisted on calling him since he's at University and can't tell anyone. I didn't think he'd call you though, she's telling Jenna too by the way. So can you meet me at the shed? I have some time before I have to get home."

"Already on my way Angel, be there in five minutes."

Clare smiled her lower half tingling in anticipation. "I'll be waiting in the shed."

They hung up and she ran for the shed throwing open the door. She paced around filled with excited anticipation. He had said five minutes but to Clare it felt like forever, finally the door opened and she saw him. She ran to him, leaping into his arms, wrapping her legs around his waist and kissing him as though they'd been apart for a year when in reality it had been less than 24 hours. He held her close kissing her back with all the passion and fervor he had. Licking at her lips she opened and their tongues met. He walked her to the blankets and lay her down gently, releasing his grip form her putting his hands under her shirt and bra to fondle her breasts. She in turn grabbed at his shirt yanking it off his chiseled chest and tossing it on the floor behind her.

He firmly grasped at her bra and shirt pulling them over her head and tossing them behind him. As soon as her breasts were exposed he attacked them hungrily with his lips, tongue and hands. Clare arched her back, tossing her head back as a soft moan escaped her lips. She raked her silver nails through his short spiked hair. She felt the fire in her belly growing, her pussy getting hot and wet and aching to feel him, she began bucking her hips. Drew seemed to get the message as he supported himself on one hand, contining to alternate kissing and licking each breast, his free hand tickled lightly down her side, tracing along her pelvic bone and finding her clit. He caressed it gently before making slow circles with his thumb. Clare arched her back, her body trembling slightly and a letting out a series of almost inaudible moans.

After a moment his finger trailed down and slowly thrust into her, she was already dripping wet and it slid in easily. She lifted his head from her breast and brought his lips to hers for a heated electrifying kiss. She broke from the kiss and reached for his belt, he removed his finger to slip off his shoes and divest himself of the rest of his clothing. He bent down again unzipping her jeans and ripping them off with her panties and tossing them on the ground. Clare looked at him biting her lip eagerly anticipating what was to come next. He positioned himself and leaned down to give her a soft kiss before thrusting into her. Clare gasped, grabbed his arms sitting up a little with a short breathless scream, before arching her back and falling back to the blankets letting out a throaty pleasured moan mixed with the smallest amount of pain at the strength behind his first thrust.

Her eyes fluttered for a moment, her body shaking ever so slightly at the sudden intrusion. Drew leaned down, pressing his bare chest to her naked breasts and bringing their lips together in a soft kiss. He kept still allowing her small frame a moment to adjust, but as his lips picked up pace in their kiss he began thrusting in and out, slowly at first and then with greater speed. After yesterday's marathon Clare was still very sore inside and she was doing her best to hide the pain that she felt. She wanted him so badly, hungered for him and she knew if he saw her in pain he would stop. She knew he hungered for her just as badly as his hands were firmly grasping at her shoulders and they were kissing each other feverishly.

She felt pain begin to give way to a dull ache and it became easier to concentrate on the pleasure he was giving her. She dug her nails into his bare flesh and moaned softly into the kiss. He broke form the kiss, gently kissing along her jaw, then slowly down her neck, straightening up a little to kiss her breasts. Clare gasped and then moaned tightening her grip on him. He straightened up more trailing his fingers along her sides as he continued to thrust slowly and kiss her naked skin. Laying one last gentle kiss on her belly he suddenly straightened up, crossing his legs and firmly grasping at her hips, brought her all the way onto him.

"Aaaahhmmmmnnnn," She screamed in ecsatsy, grabbing at his thighs, lifting her hips to readjust, the new position having brought her some pain.

He began moving her hips, she bit her lip feeling him more deeply an oddly blissful mix of pain and pleasure racing through her body, causing her to tremble and whimper unintentionally. Drew placed his hands at her tail bone and pushing at her gently urged her to sit up on him.

"Mmmm Ooooohhh Nnnnnnn, Drewwww!" She screamed as her arms came around his neck tightly, pressing her body into his, completely.

She arched her back and began to move on top of him, he was hitting so far into her, it was painful but behind the pain and discomfort was a rapturous pleasure and she wanted more of this feeling. She braced her hands on his shoulders giving her some leverage and started rhythmically moving her body up and down on his shaft.

**(DREW)**

She began moving on him and he moaned she was so tight; her vaginal walls caressing his hard cock, making him moan from the back of his throat and tremble just slightly. He was using his arm to hold her to him and keep her upright. He could see that she was in a bit of pain but he knew it would soon dissipate into pure pleasure. Her head was thrown back, her body quivering with every upward movement she took. She continued to let out tiny breathless moans. He leaned forward kissing her neck softly.

"Ooooooo Drew!" She whimpered softly.

He loved when she moaned his name, just the sound of his name breaking through her lips in a such a way caused him to shake a little and moan in response. She began to move faster, he took her hips again to help her along, moving her up and down at a fevered pace. He felt her body tense around him.

"Clllllaaaaaarrrrreeee!" Was all he managed as he released into her.

"Oh god Drrrreeewwwww! Fuuuuuck!" She screamed as she reached her own climax.

She collapsed onto him breathlessly her body still trembling in little aftershocks of orgasmic bliss. Drew moaned a little, his own body still shaking from orgasm. He laid her back onto the blankets gently and withdrew himself from her, causing her to moan and shake even more. He lay down next to her, holding her close, gently running his fingers along her tummy and kissing her shoulder. After a few moments their bodies were still again and they're breathing regular.

She turned to look at him, smiling blissfully, "I love you."

"I love you more." He replied leaning in to kiss her softly.

When they broke from the kiss she curled up to him, laying her head on his chest and tracing her finger along his chest. He held her contentedly excited for Monday when they would take their love public and he could kiss her in the hallway and walk her into school, hold her in his arms at his house and kiss he goodnight at her door and most of all not have to hide.

"So how'd it go with Alli?" He asked after a few moments.

"She took it better than Eli." She said into his chest, "She didn't yell much; of course we met at the Dot so she couldn't. She was a little angry, but she said if we were really in love than she was okay with it. But she did say that if you cheated on me like you did her that she'd kill you. Eli and Adam said pretty much the same thing by the way."

He gripped her arms and pulled her off him so she would look him in the eye. "Clare listen to me, I was an idiot back then. I liked Alli but I didn't love her, our relationship was doomed from the beginning. I'm not that guy anymore and I will never ever cheat on you or break your heart, I am far too in love with you to ever be able to cause you pain."

She smiled, leaning down to kiss him softly. "I know Drew. They said it not me, I'm not worried at all because I know how much you love me."

He crashed his lips to hers and pulled her to him happily. They continued dancing with their tongues and massaging one another's lips for several minutes. He was getting ready to go again when Clare's phone suddenly rang and they broke apart, both of them frowning. "You need to go home don't you?"

"Most likely," She sighed getting up from him and retrieving her phone. "It's my Mom." She answered her phone talked quietly for a moment and then hung up. "I have to go home; Mom wants me to help make dinner."

She began dressing again; searching through the room to find her clothes in the various places they'd been tossed and Drew did the same.

"I'm gonna tell my parents tonight I'll call you after." Drew told her taking her in his arms when they were once again fully dressed.

"I'm telling my family at dinner tonight too but I'm not telling them that we've been having sex my Mom would flip."

Drew laughed, "Yeah and she'd probably kill me. Sav already gave me a lecture about taking your virginity. I'll call you tonight Angel I love you."

"I love you more." She replied.

They shared one last heat filled electrifying kiss and then as much as it pained them to pull apart they finally did, going in opposite directions toward their houses. Drew walked home smiling hardly realizing when he'd reached his front door. He could smell his Mother making dinner as soon as he came in.

"Oh good your home," Dinners ready could you please go down and ask your brother to wash up for dinner?" Audra asked as soon as she saw him.

Drew nodded and went downstairs, "Hey Mom says dinners ready and to wash up."

Adam eyed him closely. "Where have you been? Never mind you with Clare doing things I don't want to hear about weren't you?"

Drew nodded. "Yes we were and I'm telling Mom and Dad tonight. Well that we're dating at least."

The boys went into the basement bathroom and washed up for dinner, "So did Clare say how it went with Alli? Or did you not pull apart long enough to talk?" Adam asked as they began climbing the stairs.

Drew smacked his younger brother upside the head lightly. "Clare said she took it okay. Alli insisted on calling Sav though and he lectured me about deflowering sweet innocent Clare. And Alli's going to tell Jenna." Drew informed him as they entered the first floor. Adam laughed as they sat down at the table. Audra put plates in front of them and she and Omar sat down at the table as well. Drew looked at his parents and took a deep breath, "Mom, Dad I have a new girlfriend and you already know her."

**Next chapter telling the families and I will try to have it up this weekend.**


	19. Uh Hi

**I Do Not Own DeGrassi**

**Ch.19 Uh Hi**

**(DREW)**

"Oh who is it Drew?" His Mother asked nonchalantly.

He knew finding out he was dating someone new a month after ending his last relationship was no big surprise to anyone. Ever since fifth grade he'd never been more than two months without a girlfriend and when he was he had a steady string of dates. Finding out just who his new girlfriend was, well that might shock them.

"Clare." He stated simply.

Both his parents stopped eating and stared at him bewildered. From the corner of his eye Drew could see that his brother was trying not to laugh and he smacked him under the table. It was a good ten seconds before his Mom could talk.

"Clare? Adam's Clare?" His Mother questioned.

"She's not Adam's Clare she's my Clare!" He protested. His face had scrunched up a little in anger disliking the disbelieving tone his Mom had used. Adam smacked him under the table this time and he relaxed. "I mean yes Adam's friend Clare."

His Dad looked at Adam and he just nodded. His Mom blinked at him a couple of times. "Well that's nice honey; Clare is a very sweet girl. We should have her over for dinner sometime. As your girlfriend I mean of course, she's been over many times for dinner before."

"I'm sure she'll be happy to come over anytime." Adam said.

Audra nodded and then looked at his brother, "How do you feel about it Adam?"

Adam looked at Drew and then his parents. "Well I was a surprised and a little angry at first but I can't really control who either of them dates." Adam admitted Drew gave him a pleading look so he added, "But they are super happy together."

Finally his parents smiled and relaxed. "Well it's about time you dated a girl like Clare."

Drew smiled and dove into eating his dinner; he hoped it was going as well with Clare's family.

**(CLARE)**

She took her seat at the dinner table between her Mom and Jake. Jake and Glen had begun eating and her Mom was serving herself some salad. Clare took a deep breath she hoped her Mom wasn't about to freak out.

"Mom."

Helen looked up at her, "Yes sweetheart?" she asked and then took a bite.

"I have a boyfriend." Clare said quietly. She was acutely aware that Glen was now looking at her curiously, and Jake was looking at her too but he seemed to be frozen and tense.

"Well when do we get to meet him?" Her Mom asked.

"Actually you kinda already know him." She paused a second taking a breath and biting her lip briefly, "It's Drew Torres, Adam's brother." Clare confessed.

Before her or anyone could say anything further Jake started choking and they all looked at him, he coughed a few more times and took a sip of water.

"You all right Jake?" His Dad asked.

"Yeah." Jake coughed, "Fine." He cleared his throat taking another sip of water.

They all looked at Jake another minute and then turned their attention back to Clare.

"He's on the football team isn't he?" Glen asked.

"Yes he is, he's QB1 actually." Clare confirmed.

"I've only met him a few times; I don't know him that well. We'll have to have him over sometime so I can get to know him better. When did he ask you out dear?" Helen asked.

"Oh uh yesterday morning." She said taking a bite of food. Of course he hadn't actually asked her out, they'd declared their love for each other. But she couldn't very well tell her Mom that without telling her what they'd been doing the past two weeks that led to said confession and she wasn't about to d that her Mom would have blown a gasket.

Everyone went back to eating and their normal dinner talk but Clare couldn't help notice that Jake kept giving her hard looks. After dinner she and Jake had to do the dishes, as soon as their parents disappeared upstairs he stopped loading the dishwasher and looked at her.

"You and Drew Torres?!" He blurted out quietly.

"What about it?" Clare shrugged but she smiled just thinking of Drew.

"Well I mean come on Clare, he's into sports and girls…"

Clare dropped the dish into the sink again. "And I'm a girl what exactly is your point?"

Jake scrunched his face up a little, "I just don't…" he paused and looked at her his eyes narrowed, "You did lose your ring down the drain right?"

Clare bit her lip and blushed, "Not exactly."

"When? How could you? With Drew?!"

Clare took off the dish gloves and slapped them in the sink, splashing him with water. "Two and a half weeks ago I was straddling you on my bed, ready to give myself to you so don't you dare lecture me about losing my virginity. You rejected me and then went out to flirt with a bunch of girls and started dating Katie. Drew and I have been getting together for two weeks, we're in love Jake! I am deeply in love with him. I would have regretted losing my virginity to you but with Drew it was amazing." She turned and began stomping for the stairs.

"Where are you going?" Jake asked his voice was tinged with anger, and a few other emotions she couldn't quite place.

"To call my boyfriend." She said and went up to her room. She grabbed her phone and called him; she heard him pick up and could hear Adam's voice and the distinct sound of video games in the background.

"Good evening beautiful."

She could hear the smile in voice and she sighed and smiled too. "Hi, say hi to Adam for me."

She heard him tell Adam she said hi and heard Adam yell "hi Clare" into the phone and she giggled. "So how'd it go with your parents?" She asked.

"Good, Mom was happy. She wants to have you over for dinner some night, as my girlfriend and not Adam's friend."

"Yeah my Mom wants to have you come to dinner too or at least come over so she can get to know you better."

"So they took it okay then?" He asked her.

"Yeah my Mom was surprised but she seemed fine and Glen was happy. Of course I told them that we only got together yesterday morning." Clare confessed she knew he'd understand why she'd told them that.

"And Jake?"

She sighed into the phone. "He seemed angry or something, I don't know. He didn't yell but considering I almost lost my virginity to him he seemed awfully upset that I lost it to you."

"He'll get over it." Drew assured her. "I know you have church in the morning, you want to get together after that?"

"By get together I'm going pretend you mean a date." Adam yelled loud enough for Clare to hear and she giggled. Then she heard a smacking sort of sound and assumed that Drew had hit him upside the head.

"I'm meeting Alli and Jenna at the mall, I'll call you after though."

"Okay fine, call me when you're done. Goodnight Angel I love you."

"I love you Drew." She smiled and hung up just as she heard Jake go into his room and turn on some music loudly.

**(DREW)**

He was lying in his bed staring at the celling he just couldn't sleep. He was thinking about Clare, they'd told their families and Eli and Alli, who had used her big mouth to tell her brother and Jenna. They may not have gone public yet but he felt like everyone important to them already knew and all he wanted to do was hold the girl he loved in his arms, feel her skin against his, kiss her lips. The more he thought about her the more turned on he was getting and the more he yearned to be with her. So he decided to do something about it. He got dressed and quietly went down the stairs, taking the keys from the hook and quietly slipping out the front door; he got into the car and drove to Clare's.

He parked down the street a bit and walked to her house. He'd never been inside and didn't know which window was hers. So he stood at the front door and called her. He heard her pick up after two rings.

"Drew? What's wrong?" She sounded scared and sleepy.

"Relax Angel everything's fine I just missed you."

She sighed happily into the phone, "I missed you too, I was just dreaming about you."

"Well if you come downstairs and let me in I can make those dreams come true."

"Wait you're here?" She hung up the phone so he did too. A minute later she slowly unlocked the door and opened it. She smiled elatedly when she saw him and threw herself into his arms.

He crashed his lips to hers and she parted her lips and darted out her tongue to meet his. As much as he wanted to hold her there and continue kissing her, she was clad in pajamas consisting of a tank top and shorts with Mickey Mouse on them and she shivered a little at the cold night air. He broke form the kiss but kept his arm around her as they walked back in her house.

"Come on beautiful it's freezing out here; let's go get you warmed up."

"Mmmmm and just how do you plan on doing that?" She asked as she locked the door behind them.

"Oh." He said picking her up bridal style and carrying her to the couch, "I'll think of a way."

He set her down on the couch and she lay back, he moved so that he was between her legs which were bent at the knees, and took off his jacket.

"We'll have to be super quiet if my parents or Jake catch us…"

He smirked, "Hey I'm not the screamer you mean you'll have to keep quiet." She bit her lip and smiled at him, he grabbed her shirt ripped it off so hard one of the sleeves tore and they both laughed quietly. "Guess I owe you some new pajamas."

She reached her hand up grabbing the back of his neck and pulling him to her for a passionate sparked kiss. He pressed his body to hers; her porcelain skin was still bitten with the cold. He put an arm around her lower back and pressed her to him trying to warm her a little. After a moment of kissing she moved her hands to his shirt and pulled at it. He broke from the kiss allowing her to pull it over his head. Then pressed his body to her once more, her nipples were already hard from the cold and his became hard as soon as his bare chest was against her exquisitely perfect breasts.

He kissed her once more and used his free hand to caress down her side, lifting his hips to move his hand down between their bodies and slipping under the waistband of her shorts. He felt her lower muscles tense in anticipation at his soft touch and he smiled into the kiss. He moved slowly, occupying her with the kiss but he felt her hips begin to buck in frustration. He granted her request, gently and slowly slipping past her clit and finally sliding his finger into her. She broke from the kiss, gasping and throwing her head back in pleasure, she bit her lip and her eyes almost closed.

He felt his erection growing and becoming constrained in his jeans just watching her respond to his touch as he thrust his finger in out. She was moaning softly biting her lip to keep the volume down and her half lidded eyes would close which each inward thrust and open part way with each withdraw. Either she could feel how hard he was too, or she just wanted to feel him because her hands came down from his back and pulled at his belt. He pulled his finger out of her completely eliciting a whimper form her soft pink lips. He moved to stand at the end of the couch, quickly slipping off his shoes and disrobing. She seemed to smile at the sight of him and he smiled back proudly. Then he hooked his fingers in her shorts and panties and swiftly removed them, dropping them to the floor.

He licked his lips and smiled and the sight in front of him, she was so beautiful everything from her plump pink lips and crystal blue eyes to her soft as silk milky skin. He bent down lightly kissing her navel and a delicate moan left her lips. He climbed back on to the couch and parted her legs getting between them. She reached for him again pulling his shoulders down and bringing their lips together in a fevered kiss. He deepened the kiss and thrust into her, causing them both to moan into the kiss. Feeling her envelope him made him shudder involuntarily and he gently bit her lower lip.

He began thrusting, slowly at first but quickly picking up speed. Clare's moaning began to get louder and she broke from the kiss, no longer able to keep up with it and moan together. She reached behind her to grab a throw pillow and brought it to her face to scream into it as he continuously picked up speed. Disliking that he could no longer see her face he tore the pillow from her hands and tossed it behind him, then gently covered her mouth with his hand to keep her from waking the house. Now that her hands were free she was lightly dragging her nails across his back and shoulders, eliciting a small moan from his own mouth. He was thrusting at an almost furious pace now and she was grinding her hips in tandem. He could feel her body beginning to tense around him.

"Cum for me beautiful." He commanded softly.

She arched her back more, running her hands to his lower back and grabbing his hips, as if trying to push him in farther. She was biting her lip under his hand, her eyes were fluttering. He moved a little and lifted her legs then thrust hard deep inside her.

"AHHHH!" She began to scream and he clamped his hand down on her mouth. She made one long muted scream under his hand, her body began trembling uncontrollably and he knew she'd reached climax.

He continued thrusting at the same pace for another minute both helping her ride out her orgasm and bringing himself to his own limit. He bent his head down to her chest as he felt himself about to blow. "Ahhhgggnnnn Cllllaaaarrrreee!" He moaned quietly into her breasts as he released into her.

He collapsed onto her; they became one pile of sweating, breathless, entangled limbs. Their bodies continued to quiver slightly; he kissed her breast lightly as she began gently raking her nails down the back of his neck.

"I love you Drew." She whispered almost inaudibly when her breathing had become regular once again.

He looked up at her, catching her glinting blue eyes with his, he brought their lips together in a gentle kiss. "I love you more Angel."

He grasped her arms and lifted her up a little turning them so that he was underneath her now. She smiled at him, left a feather soft kiss on his neck, grabbed the blanket form the back of the couch and nuzzled into his chest. He wrapped his arms around her, kissed the top of her head and lay his head down. The gentle rhythms of her breathing soon soothed him to sleep.

"Drew! DREW WAKE UP!" Clare's urgent voice broke into his sleep, she was shaking him.

He opened his eyes and looked at her, she looked panicked. "Morning gorgeous." He smiled at her running his fingers through her disheveled cinnamon curls.

"Drew its 5am my parents will be up soon you need to go home. Get up, get dressed! If my Mom catches you here at this hour naked she'll never let me go out with you." She said frantically in one breath.

"Shit we fell asleep I have to get home, Mom'll kill me if she finds I snuck out." He exclaimed hopping up. He grabbed his clothes and frantically began getting dressed.

Clare slipped on her pajamas again including her ripped shirt. Once they were dressed she began pushing him to the door. "I love you, text me when get home so I know you made it." She requested as she opened the front door and he stepped outside.

"I will, I love you too Angel." They shared one quick kiss and he turned and began walking to his car.

**(CLARE)**

She was at the mall with Alli and Jenna and they'd been shopping for almost two hours.

"How 'bout this Clare?" Alli asked holding up a short lime green dress with white polka dots.

"Cute but I don't think that color would look good on me."

"Oh here it is in blue." Jenna said handing her the dress. "Try this one on too." Jenna added handing her a cherry red dress with cap sleeves and a flowy bottom.

Alli piled on a few more clothes and they each picked out some more for themselves and they all walked to the dressing rooms. After they each had on an outfit they stepped out to the dressing room hallway to show the others.

"Oh Clarebear that outfit is so cute, Drew will love it! You have to get it!" Jenna gushed. Jenna had taken the news better than anyone thus far. Alli said she had just squealed and said that they made an adorable couple.

"Doesn't this dress look fabulous on me?" Alli said looking in the big triple mirror at the end of the hall. Before they could answer Alli's phone beeped and she ran back to the dressing room to get it. "Oh Jenna my Mom will be here in ten minutes we need to go. Do you need a ride home Clare?"

The girls went back to their dressing rooms locking the doors so they could change back into their own clothes. "No that's okay I'm going to hang for a bit, I can get home on my on my own."

Once the girls had changed they exited the dressing rooms, each one made a purchase and then Clare hugged Alli and Jenna goodbye.

"See you tomorrow, you're going public are you nervous?" Alli asked.

"Not a bit." Clare smiled.

She waved to her friends as they turned and walked toward the exit. Clare had one more store in mind to shop at before heading home. After Drew's unexpected visit last night she decided she needed something a little sexier to sleep in, besides he'd ripped her pajamas anyway. And if she had any money left maybe she'd pick up some actual lingerie, something she'd never owned before but she was sure Drew would like it. She walked around the corner and spotted the store she wanted; Victoria's Secret, she went in and was greeted by a sales person. She smiled and began looking at the nighties along the wall. After a few minutes of browsing she found a satin one with lace on the top and bottom, it was black with spaghetti straps and came down to just above her knees but had a slit up one side that came all the way to her hip bone; it even came with matching panties.

"Perfect! 'Course I'll have to wear my robe if I wear this in the house outside of my room but that's fine." She said under her breath.

She checked the price tag and then taking a couple different sizes went to the dressing room to try them on. After finding the perfect size she left the dressing room and began looking for some lingerie. She picked out a deep red teddy with matching G-string made entirely of lace. She turned to go to the dressing rooms again and bumped into someone.

"Ooops sorry." She apologized with her eyes closed.

"CLARE!" Two deep familiar male voices practically screamed.

Her eyes shot open and she was greeted by the sight of Peter and Spinner staring at her, mouths and eyes open wide. Her cheeks turned bright red and she hid the nightie and teddy behind her back. "Uh hi." She squeaked out. "Ex…excuse me I have to go try this on."

She tried to move past them to go to the dressing room but Spinner caught her arm. "Just exactly who are you buying lingerie for anyway? Is it the guy from the other morning?"

"I bet it's this new boyfriend of hers that she was telling Alli about yesterday." Peter said.

"Well just exactly what are you two doing in a women's store anyway?" She asked as Spinner let go of her arm.

"I was buying a present for Emma. You go try on…the stuff behind your back and meet us by the entrance." Spinner instructed.

"Why?" Clare questioned suspiciously.

"Because we'll take you out to dinner and you can tell us about the boyfriend you're buying sexy things for and I'm guessing is the reason your purity ring is no longer on your finger." He explained.

Clare sighed, "Okay give me a few minutes, and if you're going to wait for me then here hold my bags." She said handing her bags to the two older boys and walking back to the dressing rooms.

Thirty minutes later, having purchased the teddy and nightie they'd come in Peter's car to the pizza parlor and were now sitting around a table in the back corner.

"Okay spill it Baby Edwards!" Peter insisted.

"Spinner is right I've been dating…well seeing Drew for a couple of weeks now and yes I lost my ring to him." She confessed.

Now Spinner had only seen Drew once but Peter knew him a little because like all the kids at DeGrassi he came into the Dot all the time.

"Drew Torres!" Peter exclaimed, "He's the new boyfriend?!"

"Wait you lost your virginity after two weeks?!" Spinner questioned narrowing his eyes and clenching his fist.

Just then the waiter brought their pizza and he gave Clare a quick once over having heard Spinner's comment, a death glare from the boys quickly sent him on his way.

Clare sighed, "We're in love and don't you dare think about calling him and yelling at him about deflowering me because Sav already did that." She sat back in her chair and took a slice, both boys looked astonished, they began eating but kept glancing at her like they were about to say something but then wouldn't.

"So what kind of guy is this Drew?" Spinner questioned after a few minutes of silence.

"From what I know he's kind of a player." Peter commented in a hard tone.

Clare rolled her eyes. "He was he's not anymore. He's very sweet and like I said we're in love." She was about to say something else but her phone rang; she fished out of her purse and saw it was Jake so she answered. "Yes?"

"Dinners almost ready and your Mom wants to know when you're coming home." Jake said.

"I'm eating dinner with Peter and Spinner I'm sure they'll drop me off after."

"Who is Peter and what's a Spinner?" Jake asked.

Clare couldn't help giggling. "You know Peter he works at the Dot. Just tell Mom I'm with them and they'll bring me home. She knows them they both dated Darcy."

"Okay sure, see you when you get home." Jake said slowly.

She hung up and went back to eating. Spinner continued asking a few questions about Drew until they heard two more male voices calling her name. She looked over to see Drew and Adam walking to their table. She leapt up and gave Adam a quick hug before wrapping her arms around her boyfriend and kissing him softly. She released from the kiss after a minute and a groan from Adam, but they stayed in each other's arms.

"You guys know Peter." She said turning to the older boys, Adam waved but both Peter and Spinner were giving Drew a harsh look. "And this is Spinner. Spin this is Drew obviously and his brother and my best friend Adam."

"Uh hi." The brothers said in unison.

"You guys want to join us?" Peter asked somewhat begrudgingly.

"No we have to get home with the pizza but we saw Clare and thought we'd say hi." Drew said and he sounded a little leery.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow at school." She said and then kissed Drew again. "I love you." She whispered when they broke from the kiss.

"I love you too Angel." He said loud enough for Spinner and Peter to hear.

"Yes and I love you both now we have to go see you tomorrow Clare." Adam said waving to Clare and pulling his brother away by the back of his collar.

Clare sat down again taking another slice, but noticed Spinner staring at her. "What?"

"You're dating your best friend's brother?" He asked with a cocked eyebrow.

"Yep." She nodded.

"Does your sister know about all this?" Peter asked.

"No, she e-mails once a month and Mom e-mails any important news back but I don't hear from her too much." Clare shrugged.

When they finished eating the boys dropped Clare off at her house. She thanked them for the ride and the pizza and they said to call them if Drew ever hurt her. She promised she would and after telling Spinner to say hit to Emma for her she went into the house. She said hi to her family who were still at the table eating, careful to hide her Victoria Secrets bag inside another one.

"Hi darling how was dinner with Peter and Spinner? I haven't seen them since Darcy left." Her Mother said.

"It was fine Mom; Peter still works at the Dot you know. Anyway I'm gonna go put away my new clothes and take a shower." She said.

Her mother nodded and she went up to her room, she began putting away her new clothes while thinking about tomorrow. She was excited to finally be able to kiss Drew when she got to school and hold his hand while walking down the hall. She wondered what people would say, if Eli would behave and if Owen would finally leave her alone.

**Next Update their first day going public as a couple!**


	20. It's Gonna Be Good

**I Do Nt Own DeGrassi**

**Ch.20 It's Gonna Be Good**

**(CLARE)**

Jake parked the truck at school and Clare hopped out excitedly, it was Monday morning and they were finally going public. She ran to the courtyard and looked around, spying him sitting on a picnic table she ran up to him. A giant smile appearing on his face upon seeing her, he got down from the table and embraced her, swinging her around before setting her down again and crushing their lips together. She parted her lips, slipping her tongue between them to find his. She was aware of the 'oohs' and shocked gasps from the students around them.

"Is that…Drew…and…Clare?" K.C.'s shocked voice asked from somewhere behind them.

"Yep aren't they the cutest!" Jenna practically squealed.

"When did they become a couple and why didn't you tell me sooner?" Dave asked his voice edged with amusement and confusion.

"Friday morning and she didn't want me to tell anyone until today." Alli said.

Clare and Drew were both aware of this conversation as the group of their friends was standing only a few feet from them, but they were much too engrossed in each other and their dynamically stimulating kiss to tear apart. It wasn't until they were both so out of breath that they had to break for air that they seperated. They smiled at each other both elatedly happy to be kissing in public; they gazed at each other contentedly lost in the throes of young love and seemingly unaware of the world around them. That is until K.C. cleared his throat.

Drew looked away from her but kept her in his embrace, "Hey guys."

She removed her arms from his neck and turned in his hold to face her friends, gently placing her arms on his. "Hi." She giggled.

Alli, Jenna and Dave were smiling; K.C. looked a little shocked but happy at the same time.

"You guys really are happy and in love, and I'm happy for you." Alli said and then she looked at Drew sternly, "If you break her heart Torres…"

He cut her off, "I know you'll kill me, but don't worry Alli that's never going to happen. I'm far too in love with Clare." He assured Alli and then kissed Clare's temple.

"Oh! You guys are so sweet!" Smiled Jenna.

"Surprising but you guys do make a cute couple." Commented Dave.

"Yeah, cute." K.C. agreed smiling but he still looked uncomfortable or confused or something, Clare wasn't quite sure. She decided to ignore it and ask him about it later.

"I need to get some books from my locker before class." She said turning in Drew's arms, wrapping her arm around his neck once more to place a soft kiss on his lips.

He tightened his grip around her waist, pressing her to him and deepened the kiss briefly before pulling away so she could go to class. "See you later angel."

"Awwww!" Alli and Jenna squealed together before pulling Clare away from him by her arm.

Many of the kids were still staring at her as they walked up the front steps of the school, she just ignored them and kept looking ahead while walking with her friends.

"Geez after seeing you two kiss like that I'm beginning to see why you lost your virginity to him after just ten days." Alli stated as they turned down the hall where their lockers were situated.

Clare giggled as they came to Jenna and Alli's locker; she waved to them and walked a few feet down to go to her own locker. Adam and Eli were sitting on the floor underneath their lockers, next to hers, reading comics as usual.

"Hi boys." She chirped happily opening her locker.

They both looked up at her, Adam smiled and Eli smirked.

"Hey Edwards," Eli said simply and turned back to his comic.

"Morning Clare, Drew find you? He couldn't wait to get to school today to see you." Adam told her.

Clare smiled into her locker and took out a book. "Yep." She said popping the p just slightly. "We had a very nice good morning in the courtyard." She smiled biting her lip thinking of Drew. She closed her locker at caught Eli grimacing and rolling his eyes. She sighed quietly, obviously he wasn't a hundred percent okay with them yet, but at least he wasn't yelling or bad mouthing Drew. She hoped all he needed was time. "See you guys later." She said deciding to leave them to their comics.

"Later." They both called, Adam much more cheerily than Eli.

She walked down the hall and turned the corner, she smiled when she saw Drew at his locker, his head buried inside searching through the mess for something. Owen was leaning next to him and they were talking, but Owen stopped when he saw Clare sashaying up to them. She watched as Owen lightly smacked Drew's arm with the back of his hand, Drew looked at him and Owen pointed at her. Drew looked to where was Owen was pointing and he smiled when he saw her approaching but Owen didn't seem to notice.

"See I told you I'd wear her down." Owen said.

They both ignored him, she was only vaguely aware of the wanting look and lustful smile Owen was giving her. No matter they were about to wipe them off his face.

"Hey." Clare smiled salaciously.

"Hey yourself sexy." Drew replied.

Clare noticed that Owen's face dropped and he became confused. Drew grabbed her arm and pulled her to him wrapping his arms around her waist, she laced her arms around his neck and they mashed their lips together. She heard Owen make a sort of surprised short gasp as they deepened the kiss. They would have continued kissing but the bell rang for classes to start and they pulled away. Clare chanced a look at Owen; he was standing perfectly frozen staring at them in complete shock, his eyes wide his mouth dropped open as far as it would go. Clare smiled at him and giggled.

"Walk you to class beautiful?" Drew asked keeping an arm around her waist as they began walking down the hall.

"Why thank you." She smiled.

And away they went toward her class leaving Owen standing in the hall too flabbergasted to move. Drew left her at the doorway of her classroom with a quick kiss, she smiled and went in to sit down between Alli and Wesley.

"You two really can't keep your hand off each other can you?" Dave was laughing.

Clare just smiled biting her lower lip, Alli was giggling.

"So it's really true about you and Drew? I never would have guessed you would be dating Drew Torres." Connor stated.

"Why does everyone keep saying that?" She huffed. Before anyone could answer Miss Oh began class.

**(DREW)**

The bell rang for morning break and he left his class in a hurry to go find Clare, he was hoping to sneak her away to the prop room. Hey they may have gone public with their relationship but some things still had to be done in private. K.C, had warned him to be good to Clare and not make the same mistake he did when he was with her, when they had math class together last period. Almost all of the football team had "congratulated" him on landing St. Clare, especially moving in on her before Owen. He'd scowled at all of them and told them he was in love, warning if they ever talked dirty about her again he would punch their lights out.

"Drew, hey Drew!" Owen called to him and he turned to face him.

"What is it Owen?" Drew asked his face hardening just a little.

Owen scratched the back of his head uncomfortably, "Yeah uh about…I mean that kiss earlier and all the rumors going around…you and Clare are…"

"She's my girlfriend, we're in love and yes I was the guy she was hooking up with, which is why I punched you that day. You can't deny you deserved it." Drew informed him.

Owen looked shocked again and was silent for a minute. "Well why the fuck didn't you tell me? I wouldn't have talked like that or kept hitting on her if I knew she was hooking up with you."

"For one thing we were keeping the whole friends with benefits thing a secret. I knew you wouldn't be able to keep you big mouth shut and if you knew she was hooking up with me and the things we were doing you would have just tried harder to get her to hook u with you." Drew pushed Owen against the wall and gave him a menacing look, "If you talk dirty to or about her, look at her wrong or so much as think a dirty thought about MY Clare I will kill you got it." Drew warned.

"Yeah got it, she's your girl hands off." Owen said throwing up his hands to show surrender.

Drew's face softened, he released Owen and without another word walked away down the hall to find Clare.

**(CLARE)**

Classes had let out for morning break a few moments ago and after talking with Jenna and Alli for a few minutes she had come to her locker to stash away some of her books before going to find Drew.

"So Edwards I hear you're dating my ex." Bianca's sudden slightly venomous voice next to her made her jump.

She closed her locker and looked at the older raven haired girl. "What about it Bianca?"

"Well I'm just wondering what he sees in you, although after that kiss at the party maybe that's it." Clare bit her lip and her cheeks turned pink. Bianca's eyes suddenly lit up. "That is it isn't it? Your ring didn't fall down the drain at all you gave it up to Drew? I thought you two started going out on Friday?"

"We did." Clare said in a quiet voice nervously rolling her lip between her teeth.

Bianca began to chuckle, "Oh my god! St. Clare you were hooking up with someone and it was Drew! You've been hooking up with Drew this whole time!" She said loud enough for several kids in the hallway to hear her, they looked at them and began pointing and whispering. "You little slut!" Bianca was chuckling almost maniacally.

"Watch who you're calling a slut boiler room Bianca!" Drew said in harsh tone coming next to Clare and putting an arm around her.

Clare put her arm around his waist and held onto him, her cheeks were red and she was trying very hard to ignore the whispers and pointing of the kids around them.

"At least I didn't sleep with a guy a I was hooking up with after a few days." Bianca retorted.

"No you'll just give blow jobs to any guy that smiles at you, even if they have a girlfriend already." Drew spat at her venom in his every word. "Clare and I are in love, she's not a slut she's amazing, everything you never were." Drew said kissing Clare's head.

Clare watched as Bianca's face went from smug to infuriated, the taller girls became tense and clenched her fists. Before Bianca could say anything else Drew turned with Clare in his arm and they walked away down the hall. He walked her to the prop room not bothering to look at who was around before opening the door and taking her inside, locking the door behind them.

"Thanks for defending me." She smiled and kissed him softly.

"Don't let Bianca scare you, she's just a lot of talk, always was. Are you okay?" He asked her brushing the back of his fingers gently over her blushed cheeks.

"Yeah I'm fine." She said softly looking down.

"Clare don't listen to her," he insisted cupping her chin in his hand so she'd look at him, "you're not a slut, you know that right?"

"I know," she smiled a little, "I am in love with you and I was ready, but everyone was whispering, they won't understand. How could they? They don't know what it's like when we touch." She kissed him passionately to prove her point igniting sparks at their lips that passed through their bodies. "But they're going to start to talking, I never liked being referred to as St. Clare but I don't want to be known as the school slut either."

"So let them talk, they'll see how in love we are and they'll stop talking. And you won't be referred to as the school slut you weren't hooking up with a bunch of guys, only me." He comforted her.

She smiled at him draping her arms around his neck, he returned the smile slipping his arms around her waist and pulling her to him, smashing his lips to hers. She deepened the kiss, standing on her tiptoes and pushing into him even more. He turned them and gently leaned her against the wall. He slid his hand under her green top, gently rubbing up her stomach to her bra. He maneuvered his hand underneath it massaging her breast and causing Clare to moan into the kiss. The feel of his hand on her breast was enough to stir a fire in her belly, and a tingling in her loins. Her hips bucked of their own accord and her crotch pressed into him placing preassure against his growing erection, forcing him to break from the kiss to let out a small moan from the back of his throat. He leaned in to kiss her again and…

**Rrrrrrriiiiiiiinnnnnnnnng!**

Went the school bell, Clare bit her lip and looked at him. She wanted him badly but they couldn't miss any more classes.

"I have newspaper at lunch but this afternoon Jake is working on the garden with Katie and my parents will be at work, you could come over after school." She said giving him a lustfully coquettish smile.

He licked his lips and smiled at her almost carnally. "Then I guess we'll have to continue this after school." He leaned down to give her one more quick kiss. "I love you."

"You better!" She smiled sardonically, and then kissing him softly whispered "I love you too Drew."

He opened the door and they exited to the hallway heading in separate directions to their individual classes, each with a blissfully happy smile.

"I see you were with my brother." Adam remarked with a half-smile when she entered class.

Clare just bit her lower lip in response as class started. The teacher had them identifying elements from the periodic table by their abbreviation as a group. Clare was working with Adam and K.C., they worked for a while but K.C. kept glancing at her.

"Did you need something K.C.?" She asked.

"So you really lost your virginity to Drew?" He queried quietly.

"Yes K.C. and we're in love and don't you go lecturing me because you left me for Jenna and then got her pregnant."

"I know it's just the Clare I dated would barely kiss, let alone sleep with a guy after a few days of…hooking up." He told her in a low voice.

Clare scrunched her face and glowered at him. "The Clare you dated was in grade nine and my sister had just been raped." She reminded him barely above a whisper. "I've grown a lot since then."

K.C. was silent for the rest of class. She continued to garner looks and comments throughout the morning, some good, some not so much, but her friends were always on her side and she kept reminding herself of what Drew had said. At lunch she went to the newspaper office and the whole staff was looking at her, she rolled her eyes and sat at the table.

"What?"

"You're really going out with Drew Torres?" Liam asked.

"Yes I am. Are we going to print that in the paper or can we get to work?" She asked slightly annoyed.

**(DREW)**

He was heading to lunch; Clare had to work on the newspaper so he was relegated to sitting with the football team unfortunately.

"Hey Drew," He heard his brothers voice and turned around to face him, "I'm hanging out with Eli at the Dot after school so I won't be walking home with you."

"That's cool, I'm going over to Clare's anyway." Drew smiled.

Adam rolled his eyes and walked away. Drew went into the lunch room and sat down with the football team. He endured a few more compliments and comments about him and Clare before they changed the subject. By the time lunch was nearing its end all he wanted was to hold the girl he loved. He got up without saying a word to the football team, heard them start commenting anyway, rolled his eyes, tossed his trash and walked to the newspaper office leaning against the wall opposite the door. A moment later the door opened and the newspaper staff began piling out, some of them eyed him curiously some of the girls giggled. Finally he saw her, her eyes lit up and a smile crept across her lips when she saw him.

"What are you doing here?" She asked with a flirtatious tone.

He grabbed her by the hand and swiftly pushed her against the wall, leaning over her with a wanton smile. "Well I just realized that it's almost been three whole hours since I last kissed you."

Her smile widened as she grabbed his shirt pulling him down to her and crushing their lips together. He tightened his arm around her waist squeezing her lower half into him even more. She slipped her arms around his neck pressing her chest into his, deepening the kiss even more. The bell rang for classes but they continued to kiss, ignoring the world outside of their entangled lips and bodies. That is until an authoritative voice forced them to break apart.

"Mr. Torres, Miss…Edwards!" Principal Simpsons voice cracked just slightly form shock.

"Umm hi Principal Simpson." Clare said smiling abashedly, her cheeks going pink.

He blinked at them a second, staring with a look of disbelief between the two. "No making out in the halls and you both need to get to class." He said finally.

They both started laughing a little, "I'll walk you to class beautiful." Drew said keeping an arm around her as they turned and went down the hall.

They arrived at Clare's English class and he gave her a quick kiss at the doorway before heading to his own class.

**(CLARE)**

She sashayed into class with a smile, ignoring the looks she was getting from everyone but Eli. He was intensely interested in his Nathaniel Hawthorne book, deliberately not looking up at her. She ignored him and sat down at her desk.

"With Drew again?" Adam stated more than questioned with a roll of his eyes.

"Relax Adam we were just kissing." She said with a teasing tone and she saw Eli's posture tense in the seat in front of her.

"I don't need details." He replied sarcastically as Miss Dawes started class.

When school finally ended she found Drew waiting for her on the front steps. He greeted her with a large smile and pulled her in for a quick kiss, keeping an arm around her as they broke apart and began walking to her house. They didn't talk much on the way home, she was just happy to be in his arms. She unlocked the door and they stepped inside, locking the door behind them.

"So this is the downstairs which you saw in the dark the other night," She said quickly motioning around lazily. Then she took his hand and they began ascending the stairs, "And this is my room." They went in and she saw Drew looking around, he was examining her room closely. She bit her lip in anticipation and then got an idea remembering her trip to the mall yesterday. She went to her dresser while he was looking at her bookshelf and pulled out what she was looking for, hiding it behind her back. "Wait here, I'll be back in a minute."

He turned and looked at her curiously as she backed out of her room.

**(ADAM)**

They walked into the Dot, it was pretty full but there was a table in the corner and they sat down. Peter came over and took their order and gave it to Fitz who was behind the counter. They were unfortunately sitting by a table of cheerleaders talking loudly.

"I don't know why Drew would want to go out with such a prude in the first place." Said one in a haughty tone.

"Duh cause he's been getting some from her for two weeks." Said another.

"I heard they're in love." A younger one spoke up shyly.

Adam saw Eli's jaw was tight, and fists were clenched. "You okay?" Adam asked.

"Do they have to be the topic of conversation here too? It' all anyone talked about at school today." He complained.

"It'll die down." Adam said, he wished it would die down now. He admitted that they were an odd pairing but they were happy together and he really didn't like hearing everyone talk about his brother and his best friend.

The cheerleaders continued to gossip at their table. "I bet he tricked her into hooking up with him."

"He is a smooth talker but how would he trick her into doing that? And she's been dressing different lately, I think she just changed." Said one.

"Yeah well I heard he took her virginity after just a few days."

The sudden sound of breaking glass drew everyone's attention to the counter, including Eli and Adam. Fitz was standing there a broken glass crushed in his hand.

"Jesus Fitz what'd you do?" Peter exclaimed going back behind the counter. "Go back and get cleaned up, you may need to go get stitches."

Fitz disappeared into the kitchen and Eli looked back at Adam. "Let's get out of here." Eli said.

Adam followed him out and they began walking in the direction of Eli's house. "I thought you told Clare you were okay with her and Drew?" He asked after they'd been walking for a few minutes.

"I said as long as she was happy I'd try and be." Eli corrected him.

"Okay well you saw them today they're happy, she's happy, nauseatingly disgustingly happy."

"I know." Eli admitted hanging his head and watching his feet as they walked. "And I'm trying, I really am it's just…gonna take some time." He looked back up and smirked at Adam, "At least I didn't deck him every time I saw them together."

"And I appreciate that."

**(CLARE)**

She looked herself over in the mirror, biting her lower lip. _"I hope Drew likes this." _She thought eyeing her reflection draped in the skimpy black satin and lace garment. She opened the bathroom door and went out to the hallway, pausing with her hand on her bedroom door handle.

"Oh Drew…"

**To be continued next chapter from right here which will be up this weekend. I would have continued but there was already a lot going on in this chapter and if I had included their encounter it would have been over 5,000 words.**

**So they're public now but is Owen really going to behave? I haven't decided yet.**

**What about Eli will he actually accept it?**

**And what about Bianca?**


	21. Contact

**I Do Not Own DeGrassi**

**Ch.21 Contact**

**(DREW)**

"Oh Drew," Her voice cooed from the other side of the door and he turned to face it, "remember how you tore my pajamas the other night?"

"Yes," he called back to the door crinkling his brow in confusion, "I'll buy you new ones."

"That's okay I already did." She told him opening the door, "What do you think?"

As soon as he saw her his mouth dropped open, his eyes became wide with lust and his cock grew hard and constrained inside his jeans. Seeing her in nothing but a flimsy piece of silky black fabric trimmed with lace and lacey black panties that matched perfectly, took his breath away. "Mmmmm you look incredibly sexy." He said when he found his voice.

"You like it then?" She asked almost nervously, biting her lip.

He went to her scooping her up in his arms; she laced her arms around his neck, and he kissed her passionately. He carried her to the bed only breaking from the kiss when he laid her down upon it. "I love it! But no one else better see you in it."

She giggled, "No one will. Maybe I'll show you what else I bought next time."

He arched his eyebrows in curiosity but she leaned up and crashed their lips together before he could ask. She snaked her tongue over his lips and he parted them for her. Her hands slipped under his shirt caressing softly along his chest and he moaned lightly at the feel of her silky skin. Her fingers trailed up to his nipples and they hardened at her command. He broke the kiss, sitting up and pulling his shirt off, dropping it to the floor. She bit her lip again tickling her nails down his front to his belt and unlatching it. She unclasped the button of his jeans and unzipped them slowly. He stood up and they fell to the floor, he pulled down his boxers, slipped off his socks and shoes and jumped back on the bed.

She giggled and pulled him into another kiss as she wrapped her small satiny hand around his cock. He shuddered just a little and moaned into the kiss. His hands caressed down her belly and up under her nightie hooking into her panties, he began pulling them off slowly and she bent her legs up. Her hand still gently stroking his cock, he sat up so he could rid her of her panties completely. He tossed them to the floor and spread her legs wide, moving to get between them, forcing her to take her hand away leaving him with a wanting feeling as her fingers left his flesh.

He quickly replaced the feeling of her fingers by thrusting into her, grabbing her thighs for leverage. She jolted up at the feel of him and then crashed back into the bed. The feeling of being inside of her was rapturous, she enveloped him and he moaned from the back of his throat. He leaned down pushing her nightie up and touching his lips to her skin, kissing around her breasts and sucking her nipple. She moaned lightly and arched her back, he began thrusting, starting slow but she felt so amazing his pace hurriedly got faster. Her arms reached up, her nails raking at the back of his head, her back arched even further as her breathing became reduced to a series of enthralling blissful moans. He moved his mouth from her nipple to give equal attention to the other one.

"Ahhh Drewwww!" She cried as her body began to tremble.

He brought his head up kissing her neck and she wrapped her legs around his waist and began bucking her hips.

"Faster." She commanded softly in a breathless whisper.

He sat up and smiled at her, wrapping his arms around her thighs and pulling her onto him as far as she could go, eliciting a delighted cry from them both. Her hips started moving and he began thrusting again, harder and faster than before. She was moaning wildly now, her body shaking almost uncontrollably. He felt her tense around him and he released a guttural moan from the back of his throat.

"Mmmmmmnnnnnn Drewwww! Yessss Drewwww!" She screamed attaining climax. Her thighs tightened around his waist and her nails dug into his flesh and then she sank back into the bed.

He had very nearly been brought to his own peak but he wasn't done with her yet and he controlled his thoughts. He put his hands under her hips and pushed her up to him, her nightie gently falling back over her body. She let out a panting, quivering moan through her teeth as they bit gently onto her bottom lip. Her eyes fluttered her arms encircled his neck and her head coming to rest on her arm. He held her there a moment, craning his neck to kiss her nose and cheek, jerking his hips just a little to thrust into her. She whimpered out an erotic sigh moving her hips on his silently begging for more.

He laid down on the bed keeping her mounted on him. She quivered as he moved adding more pressure to her lip with her teeth and moving her hands to his chest to support herself. He held her hips firmly pushing her up at a torturously slow pace. Her hands grabbed at his chest, curling around until nails bit into flesh once again. Her eyes fluttered, unable or unwilling to open all the way. He guided her up along his shaft until she was very nearly off of him and he held her there. She tried to push herself down but she was weak after her orgasm and he had a firm hold of her hips.

"Drew! Mmmm don't tease." She pouted and bit her lip again. She began squirming, trying to feel him.

"Do you want me inside of you?" He baited his voice betraying his own craving.

Her eyes finally opened. "I need you inside of me. Please Drew." She begged.

The sound of his name parting from her lips in a pleading voice was more than he could take and he gladly granted her request, pulling her down onto him quickly. A resounding clap being made when flesh met with flesh and she nearly fell forward onto him when he was entirely inside of her.

"Oh god." She moaned breathlessly.

She began moving herself along his length, up and down, twisting her hips and pushing into his chest with her palms to keep from collapsing. He kept his hands at her hips guiding her gently but she had found her own rhythm now.

"Ahhhmmmm Drewwww!" She moaned biting her lip.

She began pumping faster and faster, coming down harder each time. He was so close to cumming his body began to shake slightly and his neck arched back into the bed. She threw her head back as her breathing became nothing more than quick panting. He felt her body tensing, her insides closing around him. His back arched and his own body tensed as he could no longer hold back his orgasm.

"Clllaaaaarrrreeeeee! Fuck Clare!" He moaned releasing into her.

"Aaaaaahhhhhh mmmmmmmmnnnnn Drrrrewwwwwwww!" She screamed.

She collapsed onto him with another blissful moan, then rolled off of him onto her side causing them both to whimper gently as he pulled out of her. She softly laid her head on his chest, her body still quaking ever so slightly with each aftershock of pleasure she felt. He wrapped his arms around her sweat glistened body as they both lay there waiting for their breathing to become slow, deep and regular again.

"I wish you didn't have to leave." She complained into his chest as she gently traced a finger around his biceps. "I hate it when you're not holding me."

"Me too angel." He smiled kissing the top of her head. "But if your family finds me here like this I'm fairly certain any one of them would just outright kill me."

She giggled, "Yeah probably. Hmmm speaking of which," she sat up leaving his embrace and he instantly felt a sort of loss, an emptiness as he always did when she left his touch. She looked at the clock on her nightstand. "Jake should be home soon, you should get dressed and go home."

"Guess I should." He said frowning a little and she bent down again, gently kissing his lips, her breasts brushing against his chest so lightly it tickled. He deepened the kiss hungering for her all over again but after a minute she pulled away.

"Drew if they kill you, you'll never be able to touch me again and then I'll die. I don't like it any more than you than you do but you need to get dressed." She insisted pulling him off the bed.

He stood up but wrapped her in his arms once more, kissing her neck softly. "Well at least we're not a secret anymore and I can kiss you when I see you at school tomorrow."

She smiled and kissed him gently and then pushed him playfully toward his pile of clothes on the floor. He grimaced at her teasingly but began getting dressed. She went to her bookshelf bringing down a candle, that she set on her nightstand and lighting it, instantly evoking them smell of lavender in the room.

"I have to cover the smell of sex or they'll find out." She explained and he nodded.

She went to her closet pulling out a knee length blue robe that almost perfectly matched the color of her eyes and wrapped it around her naked form.

"You're not getting dressed?" He asked as he slipped his shoes back on.

"As soon as you leave I'm going to go shower so I don't smell like sex."

"What makes you think I'm going to miss the opportunity to see you in the shower?" He questioned crossing his arms and regretting the fact that he was now fully dressed.

"Some other time Drew, you really have to go." She insisted pulling him down the stairs and to the door. She started to open it but he stopped her and she looked at him.

"I don't want the whole neighborhood seeing you in nothing but a robe." He told her.

She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing into him. He brought his arms around her waist bringing her to him as close as she could get. She reached up and kissed him with a burning passionate desire and he returned it with just as much fervor.

"I love you Drew Torres." She whispered when she disengaged from the kiss.

"I love you more Clare Edwards." He assured her tenderly. He bent down for one last electricity filled kiss to hold him until he saw her again at school the next morning and then he opened her front door, slipping through it and started walking home enormously happy.

**(CLARE)**

"Why do we have to get to school so early again?" She whined to Jake as they pulled into the school parking lot.

"Because I'm meeting Katie so we can work on some stuff in the garden." He reminded her, parking the truck and hopping out.

"But Drew won't be here for an hour!" She protested, following him out of the truck.

"Oh boo hoo; you can come work with us in the garden for a while." He told her in a slightly mocking tone and she scrunched her face up at him.

She begrudgingly followed him to the garden where Katie and a very tired looking Maya were already waiting. Katie greeted Jake with a gentle peck of a kiss and waved to Clare with a bright smile. Clare smiled back and sat down with Maya, for about forty five minutes she worked in the garden next to the younger girl.

"I'm gonna go wait for Drew." She announced hopping up and leaving the garden, she walked around the side of the school as it was faster than having to weave her way through the hallways inside again. She was lost in happily blissful thoughts of the boy she was madly in love with and wasn't really paying attention to her surroundings and then without warning there was a figure in front of her. She gasped from surprise, looked up to see that it was only Fitz and let out a relieved breath. "Oh Fitz you scared me."

"You shouldn't be with him." He said flatly. His face was calm but there was a peculiar look in his eye.

She crinkled her eyebrows together. "Excuse me?!"

"Drew, you shouldn't be with him he's no good for you." He explained taking a few steps toward her and quickly closing the gap between them.

She started feeling slightly anxious at his proximity and the look in his eyes she couldn't quite equate with a single emotion.

"My relationship is none of your business Fitz!" She said with annoyed hard tone, her fists clenching under their own power.

"He doesn't love you, not like I do." Fitz exclaimed.

"You wh…"

Before she could finish her question he grabbed her around the waist, pulled her to him holding her tightly and smashed his lips to hers. She was frozen for just a second from shock and then her fists unclenched, and she began squirming in his hold and trying desperately to push him away. The kiss seemed to last forever to her, his lips were rough the kiss was hard and there was no electricity. She felt tears begin to push at her eyes as the force with which he held her increased, she would not kiss him back but he was trying very hard to force her to. Just as she feared he was going to revert back to his bully self and rape her right there behind the basketball court, she got a sudden rush of adrenaline and found the strength to push him away and break free from his grasp.

She was enraged at him and stared daggers at him for doing such a thing. There were not enough words in the English language to express her level of rage so she slapped him with all the strength she had in her. She turned and ran away as fast as her 5'2 frame would take her, dropping her backpack along the way but she didn't care, her one thought was to get as far away from Fitz as possible. Her hand stung and her eyes were blurry with tears as they came in a steady stream down her cheeks. She was running along the backside of the parking lot when she ran SMAK into someone else's arm.

"Clare what's wrong?" The person asked in a concerned tone and she recognized the voice to be Owen's.

He was holding onto her arm lightly and she wrenched it out of his grasp. "Tell your friend to leave me alone." She screeched at him and took off running again. She made it to the lacrosse field and sat down along the chain-link fence. She cried a little more and caught her breath and then stood up and began angrily pacing. "How could he just kiss me like that? Even if he didn't know I was with Drew? But he did he know I was with Drew and he forced a kiss on me anyway! I can't believe him! He doesn't seem like he's changed at all that…"

Her angry ranting's were cut off by the sound of the bell, realizing that she might be late for class she quickly wiped away the rest of her tears and ran back to the school but she didn't bother looking for her backpack worried that Fitz would still be lurking back there. She went in through the front door making it to class just as the warning bell rang. She sat at her table with Alli and the others but as the forced kiss would not leave her mind she was finding it hard to concentrate.

"Clare are you okay?" Alli asked while Miss Oh was talking about subliminal advertising. "You look upset and you don't have your backpack or any of your books."

"Hmm? Yeah I'm fine," she said quietly. When it looked like Alli was going to ask another question she said. "Alli please I'm trying to concentrate."

When class was over Clare left quickly and headed to her locker but when she saw Adam and Eli at their lockers she headed for the front doors instead peering out to see if she could see any sign of Fitz.

"There you are Clare!" Adam's voice behind her made her jump. "If you're looking for Drew he was just at your locker looking for you. Guess you two missed each other before school."

She turned around and looked at him. "I wasn't looking for Drew." She said shaking her head. She turned back around to walk away but he caught her arm.

"Clare what's wrong? I know what it looks like when you've been crying." He said with a furrowed brow.

"Nothing's wrong Adam." She said firmly tearing her arm from his grasp and turning down the hall quickly.

He caught up with her just outside the gym taking hold of her arm once again. "Clare I know your lying to me now tell me what's wrong!"

She looked around and pulled him into the empty gym. "Fitz cornered me outside of the school, told me I shouldn't be with Drew and then he kissed me."

"Fitz kissed you?! I knew his whole found Jesus thing was an act." Adam stated just as the bell rang again.

Clare started walking back out of the gym, Adam went with her and she looked at him. "Adam you can't tell Drew."

"You didn't tell Drew?!" He exclaimed.

"No I didn't tell Drew are you crazy?"

"Why the hell not?" Asked Adam his face scrunching up in confusion.

"Because Adam he would get mad and anyway it was just a kiss it's no big deal." She asserted.

"It's a big deal to me." Drew's pained voice came from behind her and she and Adam stopped walking. She turned around slowly to face him. He looked at Adam, "Excuse us Adam."

"Ummm I'll see you in class Clare." Adam said before walking away down the hall.

Drew took Clare's hand and they walked to the prop room, he opened the door pulling her inside, closing it and locking it behind them. Normally when this happened she was full of nothing but excited anticipation and a hunger to feel him. This time however, while the hunger was still there the excited anticipation was replaced with slight anxiety.

"You kissed someone else?!" It was part accusation, part worried question and his face was an even blend of anger and hurt.

"Of course not." She assured in a calm soothing voice, placing the hand that he wasn't holding on his chest.

"Really because I couldn't find you this morning and I looked everywhere and I heard you tell Adam it was just a kiss!" He told her.

She bit her lip, dropping her hand from his chest and turning away but he still had hold of her other hand. "He kissed me I didn't kiss him back. I fought to get away from him."

She heard the bell ring in the hall but knew she wouldn't make it to class, she hoped Adam would cover for her. He turned her back to him, placing a finger under her chin gently forcing her to look him in the eye.

"Fought? He forced you?" He asked in a soft concerned voice.

"Yes he forced me Drew! Did you honestly believe I would willingly kiss someone else? I'm in love with you and I thought you knew that!?" She cried.

He didn't respond only crushed his lips to hers, pulling her into a deeply passionate kiss. She put her arms around his neck pulling herself to him as much as the laws of physics would allow. He wrapped both his arms around her lower back and held her closely and firmly deepening his kiss even more with a feverish excitement and craving. His loving embrace quickly replacing Fitz's hard one, Drew's kiss washing away Fitz's violent one. When they finally pulled away from the kiss some time later for need of air, she laid her head on his chest.

"I do know that and I'm madly deeply in love with you. I was so worried when I couldn't find you this morning; I even tried calling you several times. And then when I heard you tell Adam about the kiss my jealous side took over." He confessed.

She lifted her head from his chest and leaned up placing a gentle kiss on his jaw. "I'm sorry I worried you. I dropped my backpack running away from him, after I managed to break out of his grasp and slapped him. I haven't gone back for it, worried that he might still be there."

He smiled at her, "I'll go with you to look for it but uh which he are we talking about exactly?"

"Does it matter?" She asked biting her lip.

"Yes it matters some other guy forced you into a kiss and I want to know who so I can go introduce my fist to their face!" Drew demanded.

"Drew it's not worth a fight." She pleaded softly.

He scowled at her. "If some other guy thinks he can put his paws all over you and kiss you then it's completely worth a fight."

"He didn't put his paws all over me Drew he held me." She corrected him.

His scowl just got a little darker. "Some other guy touched my girl he needs to know you belong to me!"

"And I do belong to you, I'm your girl and you're my guy, we're in love and we know it isn't that enough can't we just forget about the kiss please?" She begged kissing him softly.

"Clare who kissed you? Some guy forced you into a kiss that you had to struggle away from slap him and then run away and you were so scared to see him again you didn't go back to look for your backpack! Now tell me who Clare!" He demanded in a firm tone.

She heaved a resigning sigh, dropping her arms from his neck, "Fitz." She breathed out. She felt his body tense and his posture straighten as soon as she said his name.

"I'll kill him!"

"Drew please can we just go find my backpack and get to class?" She asked into his chest in a slightly annoyed tone.

"Alright come on Angel lets got get your backpack." He conceded releasing his arms from around her and taking her hand. He led her out of the prop room to the now empty hallway. "Lead the way beautiful."

He put his arm around her shoulders and she walked out a side door to the garden. From there she started walking down to where Fitz had appeared and then she walked in the direction she ran away. She saw her backpack and ran to it, Drew followed her slowly. She checked it quickly and everything was there.

"Everything is in its place, Thanks for coming with me Drew." She gave him a relieved smile.

"Of course Angel now come on we should get you to class." He said putting an arm around her again.

He walked her to class giving her a quick kiss just before the doorway and out of sight of the class. She slipped in, sat at her desk and she found out Adam had indeed covered for her.

**(BIANCA)**

It was morning break and she was lazily leaning against a tree near the outside picnic table's when she heard the voices of the misfits suddenly and she leaned a little closer to listen to their conversation.

"So you told Drew?" Adam asked someone.

"Yes I told Drew." Clare's slightly annoyed voice answered.

"I still can't believe that asshole kissed you!" Exclaimed Adam.

"Who kissed you?" Asked Eli.

"Fitz kissed her." Adam replied for Clare.

Bianca smiled to herself.

"He what?!" Eli demanded.

"Relax Eli, Drew is already set to kill him and as he's my boyfriend it's now his right." She scolded her ex-boyfriend.

"I know but that doesn't mean I can't be angry that he kissed you. What did you do?"

"I slapped him and ran away of course."

Bianca had heard enough a wonderful idea forming in her head she left to go to the Dot to talk to Fitz.

**Okay so everyone hoped that Owen would behave so I have decided that he will since I actually like Owen. **

**Bianca on the other hand not so nice in this one but hey she's good in all my other stories.**

**Update soon starting from where we left off.**


	22. Sensation

**I Do Not Own DeGrassi**

**So this is a long one so settle in and I was in a lets call it a Thank God It's Friday sort of mood when I wrote the last half and it's ummm, **

**I Highly recommend you read this alone with the lights out!**

**Ch.22 Sensation**

**(DREW)**

He walked calmly to the Dot and went up to the counter; Fitz was working as he had hoped he would be. After Clare had told him that Fitz had kissed her, not just kissed but forced a kiss on her he was angry but he had kinda promised Clare he wouldn't fight. However she had said nothing about chatting with him. He saw Fitz take a big gulp, watching the boys adams apple move down and up again slowly. Clearly Fitz knew why he was here.

"Uh hey Drew what can I get you?" Fitz asked nervously scratching the back of his neck and trying to smile.

"Iced mocha with two shots of hazelnut, to go."

"That's Clare's favorite drink." Fitz commented ringing it up.

"I know it's her favorite, she's MY girlfriend and I'm getting it for her." He said in a hard tone as he handed Fitz the money.

Fitz just sort of nodded and looked down and went about making the drink. "Here ya go." He said placing the drink on the counter and gently pushing it towards Drew.

Drew reached out but grabbed Fitz's wrist instead of the drink and held on tightly, Drew narrowed his eyes and gave Fitz a daggered look. "Stay away from Clare she's MY girlfriend got it?"

Fitz nodded and Drew smiled and walked out of the Dot, passing Bianca on her way in. He walked back to school spotting his beautiful love at a picnic table, sitting of course with his brother and Eli. They were all sitting on the table, feet on the bench and facing away from him, Clare in the middle. He walked around the table and she lit up when she saw him.

"Hey." She smiled salaciously before biting her bottom lip.

Drew smiled and went up to her leaning one hand on the table and brushing their lips together gently; she placed her arms around his neck and left them there even after he pulled away from the kiss. "Hey gorgeous. I brought you a coffee, your favorite."

She removed one arm to take the plastic cup from him. "Thank you Drew how sw…" She stopped dropping her other arm from his neck, her face slowly turned from smiling to slightly worried and curious. "What did you do?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." He lied turning to walk away but she caught him and pulled him to face her again. Eli and Adam watching intently apparently amused by this.

"Drew you went to the Dot because you knew he'd be there, what did you do? You didn't fight him did you?" She questioned, her brow furrowed together just slightly and her blue eyes slightly darkened with worry.

"Oh please tell me you hit that Neanderthal he deserves it after forcing a kiss on Clare." Adam stated and Drew agreed.

"I didn't fight him Angel, didn't even hit him just had a friendly chat to make sure that he knew you were my girlfriend and not to touch you again." He assured her kissing her cheek gently.

She smiled sweetly again and placed her arm around his neck once more. "Good." She said before pulling him in for a passionate kiss.

He placed his arms around her back and pulled her to him off the table, eliciting a giggle from her and a groan from Adam.

"See I told you they were worse than you two." Adam said to Eli.

Clare pulled away from Drew and rolled her eyes, he kissed her nose lightly before setting her down again.

"Come on Angel I'll walk you to your locker and class." He said putting an arm around her shoulders and grabbing her backpack from the bench.

She smiled, taking a sip of her coffee and putting an arm around his waist as they walked into the school.

**(BIANCA)**

She stood outside the open window at the Dot listening to Drew's exchange with Fitz and smiled to herself. Drew was almost making this too easy. It's not that she had anything against Clare; in fact she was kinda starting to like the girl after Drew's party. She just didn't think Clare and Drew belonged together and truth be told Bianca wanted Drew back for herself and if Fitz could help her drive a wedge between them, well she was happy to use her former friend. She walked in just as Drew was walking out but he didn't even seem to notice her.

"Hey Fitz." She smiled sitting at the counter.

"Hey Bi." He smiled a little.

"So I heard you kissed Clare this morning?"

His cheeks turned slightly pink and he looked away, "Yeah it was dumb she hates me now."

"Oh quite the opposite actually, in fact I heard her talking to her to her friends just now and she said she enjoyed the kiss." Bianca said smiling wickedly.

"Really?" Fitz asked his face brightening a little and then he scrunched his eyebrows together and got a skeptical look in his eye. "Wait which friends? She'd never tell that to Eli and Adam."

"Of course not she was talking to Bhandari and that blonde one K.C. got pregnant, Jenny or whatever. And you know how we girls tell our best girlfriends everything."

Fitz still looked skeptical, "But she slapped me and ran away and Drew told me she was his and to stay away from her."

"Well of course she slapped you, you surprised her and she is dating Drew, but she told her friends she really enjoyed the kiss, she got all turned on and everything. I mean you know what she's been doing with Drew these past two weeks right? They've been sneaking around and hooking up and it appears good St. Clare is quite the sex kitten. Well she seems to have liked it better when they were sneaking around, it was hot and she got off on it. When you kissed her it put doubt in her head about her and Drew and he knows it, that's why he threatened you."

"Yeah?" He questioned.

Bianca had to bite her lip to keep from laughing, god Fitz was dumb but it was making this easier on her. "Oh absolutely yeah she's really been thinking of you since your kiss this morning and avoiding Drew."

"But she hasn't come to me and Drew threatened me, she didn't break up with him." Fitz stated.

Bianca rolled her eyes she forgot how black and white Fitz's world was. "They've only been public for like a day and you know Clare she's so sweet and kind to everyone. Dumping Drew so soon would be mean and sweet little St. Clare just can't be that cruel. But she wants you Fitzy boy. I mean you remember why she dumped Eli right? He got all crazy possessive and controlling and now that they've gone all official Drew is starting to do the same thing. I mean he came in here to threaten you and made sure you knew she was his you said it yourself. She was already having a few doubts but after her, I believe she called it primal kiss with you well now she's full of doubts and majorly hot for you."

Fitz smiled vainly, "Yeah? I mean of course she is. So what do I do? Fight Drew?"

"No don't do that she'll stay with him out of guilt, try sneaking around like she was with Drew. Surprise her again, pull her into another kiss. If your first kiss put the doubts in her head a second might just convince her to start sneaking around with you. Having her as a secret girlfriend is better than not at all right?" Bianca asked smiling proudly at how efficently she was pulling Fitz's strings.

He scrunched up his face and scowled a little. "But then I'm sharing her with Drew."

"Only for a little while, only till you can convince her completely that you're the one she wants and it won't be mean to dump Drew. And I heard from Owen that they were meeting every day when they were sneaking around, sometimes twice in a day to hook up. You can't tell me that hasn't been your fantasy with Clare since practically the minute you laid eyes on her last year. I know that was half the reason for your little rivalry with Eli and the reason you "found god" in juvie." She stated using the finger quotes and rolling her eyes when she said it.

He scowled at her a few seconds longer and then she watched as the thoughts sank in and his face changed and then he nodded slowly. "Yeah okay."

"I have to get back to school, can't be late to class but don't wait too long to make your move Fitz." She said turning and smiling terribly proud of herself.

**(CLARE)**

She was at her locker getting a book with Drew's arms wrapped around her waist and his lips softly attacking her neck when she saw a tall figure standing next to them and looked up.

"Uh hey guys." Owen said shifting uncomfortably.

Drew looked up from her neck at the sound of his voice. "What's up Owen?"

"Look Clare I just wanted to say I was sorry for you know hitting on you and pestering you and all. If I had known you were hooking up with Drew I…"

She interrupted him, "It shouldn't have mattered who I was hooking up with Owen."

"I know your right, I was a jerk and I'm sorry." He apologized sheepishly.

She twisted her mouth and then smiled at him. "I forgive you and I have to apologize to for screaming at you this morning."

"Yeah what was that about anyway? Tell what friend to leave you alone?" Owen asked his posture relaxing now that she'd forgiven him.

"Fitz." Drew said through clenched teeth, his chin resting on Clare's shoulder and it was digging in to her skin as he spoke. "He kissed her."

"Whoa he kissed you?"

She nodded, "He cornered me, said I shouldn't be with Drew, that Drew didn't love me like he did and then forced me into a kiss. I slapped him and ran away but when I ran into you I was still pretty shaken and I'm sorry for screaming at you."

"Forget it. Fitz hasn't been my friend since Vegas Night really, I guess he still has a thing for you he always was thick headed. If you'd told me he kissed you like that I would have gone back and kicked his ass." He assured her and she smiled at him.

"She wouldn't even let me fight him." Drew complained in a sour voice.

"I slapped him and you," she turned her head a little to look at Drew, still resting his chin on her shoulder, "told him to stay away I'm sure he will."

From the corner of her eye she saw Owen had a doubtful look on his face and she turned to look at him again, he quickly washed the look off his face.

"So anyway seeing as you're dating one of my best friends and all I figure we should probably try and be friends." He offered holding his hand out to her.

She smiled sweetly and took his hand shaking it. "That would be nice Owen."

The bell rang and Owen waved walking down the hall and Drew walked her to class kissing her softly by the door, gently biting her lower lip as he pulled away, bringing forth a wanting whimper from her mouth and drawing some lust filled looks from a few male students. Her cheeks turned pink and she quickly walked into class burying her head in a book, but she caught sight of Drew giving them all warning glares before he continued down the hall.

**(DREW)**

"Hey beautiful wanna eat lunch together?" He asked Clare coming up behind her at her locker and putting his arms around her waist.

She turned in his arms to face him. "I promised Adam and Eli I'd eat with them." She replied kissing his cheek.

He gave her a mock pout and then his face brightened, "Well it is Tuesday so Adam has therapy again, you could come over. You can just walk home with us."

She smiled coyly, "Sounds good but I'll come over at four again, our parents aren't supposed to know we're having sex remember? At least mine aren't and if yours find out I'm sure mine will too. I'll just hang out at the Dot after school and…"

He cut her off, "And have you hang out around Fitz by yourself?! After he kissed you?! No way!" He exclaimed and then scowled at her.

"Drew I don't think he's going to try anything else." He continued scowling at her, "I can handle Fitz you know but fine if it'll make you feel better I'll hang out in the library and come over at four." She assured him.

"Good then I'll see you at four." He smiled giddy with anticipation before leaning down and crushing their lips together. She linked her arms around his neck deepening the kiss and they continued making out until some of the other students started whistling and commenting. They pulled apart finally and smiled at each other, then Clare walked past him to go outside and he made his way to the lunch room to eat with the football team.

**(CLARE)**

At ten till four she left the library and practically ran to Drew's house, she went so fast the rest of the Torres family was just leaving as she approached the house and she had to duck behind a bush quickly to keep from being spotted. Audra and Omar didn't see her but Adam did, he didn't give her away of course only rolled his eyes and mouthed something like "have fun" as they were driving away. As soon as they were down the street she popped up and went to the front door ringing the bell, the door opened immediately and Drew smiled at her.

"You made it here fast." He said in a semi teasing tone.

"Your parents almost caught me, Adam did see me though."

Drew only shrugged and pulled her inside, shutting and locking the door behind them. He wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her up; she encircled him in her legs. He kissed her neck and then up to her jaw before finally finding her lips. She deepened the kiss sliding her tongue along his lower lip to gain access to the inside of his mouth and his tongue. He parted his lips and she found his tongue coaxing it to play and dance. He set her down but only for a second before throwing her over his shoulder and climbing the stairs.

"I can walk up the stairs you know." She chided him sardonically.

He only smacked her ass playfully in response eliciting a yelp from her, but it really hadn't hurt. He went into his room and tossed her on the bed. She squealed as she bounced on the mattress, kicking off her shoes.

He looked her over and smiled lustfully, "Let me see that beautiful body of your sexy, strip."

She licked her lips and smiled, slowly pulling her tongue back in bringing her lower lip with it and then rolled her lip back out between her teeth. She saw the bulge in his pants growing and giggled a little. "And what about your clothes hmm?" She didn't wait for a response just leapt off the bed and over to him grabbing his shirt and pulling it off in one swift motion. If he was going to be so demanding then she was going to play with him. She tossed his shirt to the floor and quickly unhooked his belt but slid it slowly through his belt loops. He tried to grasp at her tank top but she batted his hand away. She unbuttoned his jeans and then kneeled down before him unzipping his pants with her teeth and he let a small guttural groan leave his lips as she did so. Then hooking two fingers of each hand on each side of his pants and boxers pulled them down to his feet and he stepped out of them. She bent forward lightly kissing the head of his hard cock.

"Oh Clare." He shuddered when her lips made contact.

She stood up and smiled salaciously drinking in the sight of him, "Now that's better." She said touching her ring finger gently to her lips as she did so.

"Your turn." He demanded pulling her up from her knees and then releasing her hands.

"Oh I don't think so." She teased before turning and running for the door.

She had barely made it past the doorway to Adam's room when she heard him behind her. She giggled and flew down the stairs as fast as she could. She made it to the living room and heard him jump the last several stairs so she ran around the couch. He bounded over it reaching for her but she managed to avert his grasp and made a bee line for the basement stairs. She ran down taking the stairs two at a time but he was close behind her. She ran around the basement couch stopping at the far end, he stopped at the opposite end smiling at her almost wickedly before leaping up and running across the couch. She squealed and ran toward the back but he bounced over effectively stopping her, he quickly backed her up against the back of the couch and put an arm down on each side of her.

"Now about those clothes." He smiled pressing his body to hers so she could feel his hard cock on her lower belly.

She moaned at the feel of him even through the cotton of her skirt. Her pussy was aching to feel him, her lower lips were hot with a wanting burning hunger to devour him and her wetness soaking through her panties. She ground her hips into him just slightly looking up to him and biting her lip as she let out the tiniest of moans. She placed her arms around his neck and leaned up to kiss him bringing forth another guttural groan from him before he was able to kiss her back. He seemed to be losing patience with the fact that she was still clothed because he grabbed her shirt and pulled up almost violently, breaking the kiss for them as it came between their lips. Then he bent down kissing the crook of her neck and up along it as he unhooked her bra and slipped it off her frame tossing it across the room.

He brought his lips to her once more, moving a step back so that he could grab her breasts. He massaged them gently causing her to moan into the kiss and gently bite his lower lip. She was dripping wet, her juices beginning to trickle down her leg. She hungered for the feel of him, tightening her grip around his neck for leverage she began moving up and down bucking her hips. He broke from the kiss and seemed to chuckle a little and she bit her lip almost shyly.

He kissed the middle of her clavicle and then slowly made a trail of kisses down between her beasts and down the middle of her abdomen sinking to his knees as he did. She moaned hungrily and raked her sparkly silver nails through his short hair. He stopped kissing when he reached the waistband of her skirt, caressing his fingers along it till he came to her thighs. Suddenly he grabbed hold of her and turned her with a force, she gasped as one of his hands went to her lower back and bent her over the back of the couch. He moved her back so that she was fully bent over now, she felt him stand up and then he reached over her pressing into her and humping a couple of times before reaching to the sofa and bringing up one of the throw pillows. Slipping a hand underneath her to move her body up for just a second he slipped the pillow beneath her belly resting on the spine of the couch so that she would be more comfortable. And then he stepped away and she couldn't feel him at all. Her arms resting on the couch she gripped at the cushion in front of her with heated anticipation, wiggling her ass a little, inviting him to touch her.

She moved her head to look back but before she could his hand came down on her back lightly and his fingers tickled down her spine. She shivered, a shuddering moan emanating from her lips. His fingers continued down to the hem of her skirt and he lifted it up over her hips. His hands felt their way up her thighs, she gave another tiny moan, the feel of his hands on her, so gentle, so warm and so close to her aching pussy making her hips buck of their own accord and she bit her lip as she took a sharp intake of breath through her teeth. One of his hands ghosted up to her belly while the other slid between her legs.

"Ahhh." She whimpered feeling him, any piece of him between her legs.

"God you are so wet." He said almost as a moan from the back of his throat.

He bent down kissing her lower back as he tore her panties off of her, she felt them drop to the floor between her feet. The hand still between her legs scissored two fingers between her lips and slithered into her, parting into a V once inside her. She let out a gasping moan gripping at the back couch cushion beneath her, her hips thrusting and jerking silently begging for more. His other hand placed firmly at the small of her back to keep her bent over the couch, he added another finger to her pussy with a quick inward thrust.

"Mmmmnnnnn" She moaned her eyes closing her fingers gripping the cushion even harder.

She pushed back from the couch a little more wanting to feel more of him. She tried to straighten up, to turn around but the hand at her back moved up to her shoulder and kept her securely bent over. She felt so vulnerable like that, so completely at Drew's mercy, so entirely helpless to do anything but claw at the cushion beneath her. Drew slid his fingers out slowly and then thrust in again slowly but this time with four fingers.

"Oooohhhh" She moaned her eyes fluttering, her knees buckling.

He twisted his hand inside of her, willing her vaginal walls to open and become malleable to his touch. When his hand had entirely flipped over inside of her he curled his fingers up caressing the membrane that separated her pussy and her anus, awakening nerve endings she didn't know she had.

"Oh god Drew." She squealed and then whimpered almost desperately as her knees shook so hard they almost gave way.

He moved his hand from her back slipping it under her stomach to keep her from falling, pulling her to him, nearly lifting her feet from the floor. He uncurled his fingers inside of her and thrust in and out gently a few more times before moving back just slightly and withdrawing his hand all together. The sudden feeling of loss between her legs forcing a regretful whimper from her throat as her body quaked in lustful longing. He didn't keep her waiting long as both his hands, one still hot and wet with her own juices, came to each of her hips holding her still; bracing her for what she was about to intake. She bit her lip in fevered anticipation, rising on her tip toes inviting him to take her without speaking a word. He thrust into her suddenly, swiftly and forcefully it didn't hurt but he was fully inside of her with such speed it was surprising.

"Ahhhh FUCK!" She screamed clutching with all her might at the cushion under her breasts.

He hit all the way inside of her, his hips pressed against her ass, his hard cock throbbing within her, activating nerve bundles deep within her. She quivered as he stayed there a moment allowing her to catch her breath and then he began pulling out of her at a painstakingly slow, purposely teasing pace. She bit her lip and moaned from the back of her throat, her ass moving and bucking wordlessly begging for him to move faster to take her, but still he moved slow.

"More Drew, faster." She pleaded in a baited breath.

He kept silent aside from his heavy sex fueled breathing. He moved his hand around her hips, now moistened with tiny beads of sweat, stopping at her ass cheeks cupping one in each hand and spreading them apart. She heard him moan softly and she gasped, from surprise, anticipation, perhaps even a little fear. She was so at his mercy in this position, so open to his will like this. She felt the slightest bit of apprehension but mostly an excited anticipation. Fully confident that Drew would never force her into anything, never hurt her because he loved her. She felt entirely safe with him, in his hands, even in such a…compromising position.

He stopped when only his head was left inside of her, bending down and lightly nipping at her ass cheek causing a surprised squeak from her. And then he moved into her once more, faster this time the clap of flesh against flesh echoing through the basement as he came as far into her was he was physically able. He began thrusting faster, in and out, gripping her ass, moving her with him. His hips connecting to her ass with a resounding clap each time. His breathing, like his thrusts became harder and faster, his grip on her becoming stronger and she was almost certain that his hand prints would be bruised into her ass for days but right now she didn't care.

Her own breathing had been reduced to a series of moans and whimpers, his name rolling off her tongue like water with each inward thrust. She was grasping so hard at the pillow beneath her bouncing breasts her knuckles had turned white. Her eyes were rolled back into her head, her eyelids fluttering, her body trembling around him, in his hands. She bit her lip moving in rhythm with him, feeling her body tense as she drew close to orgasm.

"Ohhhhh god Drew! Mmmmmmnnnn more…faster….fuuuuuckkkk meeeeeee!" She screamed attaining not one but two orgasms.

He moved one hand sliding an arm underneath her hips to keep her from collapsing as her knees gave way. He slowed his movements helping her ride out her orgasm, her body continued to shudder and shake in little aftershocks of pleasure. Just as her breathing began to settle his other hand reached around, his finger finding her already throbbing and sensitive clitoris. She whimpered, her hips bucking, partly to get away, partly begging for more. He leaned down pressing his chest to her back, their sweat wetted bodies sticking together; he kissed at the spot behind her ear.

"Ready to go again?" His husky rapturous voice solicited its self into her ear causing her body to shiver with aching desire and climactic exhaustion all at once.

She bit her lip, clenching her hips together and eliciting a deep throaty groan from her lover. The ability to speak seemed to have left her, her voice getting lost into her breathing, she managed to nod. Her legs were still shaking, she was too weak to stand and she could feel that his own strength had lessened. As if reading her mind he straightened and pulled out of her, she whimpered a little and even more so when his finger left her clit. He wrapped his arms around her and turned her to him picking her up bridal style and lifting her over the couch. He hopped over himself positioning her just how he wanted, her knees bent, laying on her back. He kneeled between her legs and just as she managed to catch her breath he thrust into her again.

"Mmmmnnnnn fuck Drewww!" She moaned finding her voice once again in erotic sensation.

The sudden thrust causing her insides to tense around him, he must have been terribly close to cumming himself because he let forth a throaty moan and nearly collapsed onto her barely managing to catch himself with one arm. Unsure that she could orgasm again and enjoying watching her lover, his head thrown back, his eyes half lidded; she began bucking and gyrating her hips. Moving on his stiff length, slow at first and then faster and faster. He was moaning her name with every heavy heated breath. Her near complete exhaustion mere moments ago had almost completely dissipated into an passionately fevered wanting energy. Drew suddenly sat up just a little, he grabbed her knees pushing her legs to her to her belly just slightly and then thrusting into her quickly and somehow he managed to hit new places.

"Ahhhhhh" she screamed breathlessly folding up a little and then collapsing back into the couch.

They moved in tandem pulling away and coming together in rhythm. Their bodies shaking and tensing, their breathing reduced to pleasured panting and the occasional erotic moan or blissful scream. She felt her body readying itself for orgasm once more and she gripped at the cushion beneath her, feeling as though it was almost too much, that at any moment she would explode. She could feel him throbbing growing inside her, getting ready to reach his own climax. It took only seconds, and they reached climax together as he collapsed onto her breast. He thrust a few more times and her hips bucked in accord but their bodies were moving on their own, their brains so lost in ecstasy they could no longer think.

Their sweat glistened bodies continued to shake as their orgasms rippled through them. When his body had become still once more he pulled out of her, forcing one last whimper from them both. He kissed her breast and gently tickled his fingers along them as his breathing settled again. The tickling of his fingers along her skin eliciting a few more moans and shivers from her as her own breathing once again became regular. He sat up and pulled her to him, setting her in his lap and kissing her lovingly.

"I love you Drew." She breathed when she felt strong enough to speak again.

"I love you more Clare." He smiled at her bringing their lips together once again.

Feeling the need for oxygen causing them to pull apart after a minute, and although she hated to do it she left his embrace to look for her clothes.

He ran upstairs presumably to get dressed himelf and reappeared a couple minutes later pulling his shirt on. "I'll take you to eat once you're dressed, my family will be back soon and my Mom would feed you but she'd want to know why you were here."

She smiled putting on her shirt and then going around to the back of the couch to pick up her panties, but frowned when she saw he'd practically ripped them in half. She tossed them at Drew and he caught them.

"That's two pairs of panties you owe me now, and we'll have to get drive through I am not sitting in a restaurant in a skirt and no panties." She scowled.

He licked his lips and raised his eyebrows this erotic thought obviously enticing him, she scowled at him, her hand on her hip.

"Okay drive through it is and tomorrow after football practice I'll take you to the mall and buy you some new panties. Now come on let's get our shoes on and go before my family gets home."

**I'll try to update again by Sunday night.**


	23. All About Lovin' You

**I DO Not Own DeGrassi**

**Ch.23 All About Lovin' You**

**(CLARE)**

She was in the passenger seat of Mr. Torres' car as Drew drove them to get dinner. He kept glancing at her skirt and licking his lips and it was making her giggle.

"Drew stop it!" She squealed as they pulled in line for the drive-thru.

"But you're not wearing any panties and it's hot." He said as they pulled up to the speaker.

The muffled static laced voice came through the speaker asking what they wanted to order. Drew ordered for himself and then asked her what she wanted and she told him. The disembodied voice confirmed the order and told them to pull forward. Drew pulled the car forward and the guy at the window handed him their drinks. Clare took hers and started sipping at it; Drew put his in the cup holder and gave the guy some money. When Drew got his change and the employee turned around again Drew slowly caressed his hand up Clare's leg to her thigh. She squealed and giggled and batted his hand away lightly, but he put it right back and slipping the tip of his finger into her.

"Aaaahhh Drew!" She slapped his hand.

"You're the one not wearing any panties."

"Because you ripped them off and you're the one that doesn't like other guys looking at me, but every male employee in there is now staring at us." She pointed out and felt her cheeks get hot from embarrassment and saw Drew turn his head with fire in his eyes.

"HEY!" He yelled loud enough for the whole place to hear, "Stop looking at my girlfriend!"

Everyone inside quickly looked away and Clare turned her head out the window. "I'm going to start keeping extra clothes at your house if you going to keep tearing them off."

She heard Drew take their bags of food and he drove around to the other side of the parking lot and parked so they could eat. He didn't hand her food though, he cupped her chin in his hand and forced her to turn to face him.

"I'm sorry if you were embarrassed but I can't help it if I find you so terribly hot and mind blowingly sexy that I can't keep my hands off you."

She smiled and felt her cheeks flush again; she linked her arms around his neck and kissed him gently biting his lower lip between her teeth as she pulled away.

"I love you Drew."

He brushed her cheek with his thumb and smiled at her, "I love you Clare."

They shared another quick soft kiss and then he handed her the bag with her food in it and they began eating.

"You know," She said after they'd been eating a few minutes, "now that everyone knows about us you don't have to hide my purity ring in your drawer. Just make sure my Mom never sees you with it."

Drew smiled raising his eyebrows just a bit, "I have the perfect thing."

She smiled and they kept on eating in silence, when they had finished and he'd tossed their trash, he drove her home. She leaned over putting her hand behind his neck and smashing their lips together once again. He licked at her lips and she separated them allowing him access. Her tongue found his and they played together a moment before a car horn scared them into breaking apart.

"Goodnight Drew, I'll see you at school." She kissed him on the cheek.

"Goodnight sleep well Angel, I love you."

She got out and paused in the open car door, "I love you more." She smiled and then turned and went inside her heart all a flutter. She heard Drew drive off as she locked her front door again.

"Where were you?" Jake asked suddenly appearing before her. "Never mind by the look on your face I'm guessing you were with Drew. I figured as much so that's what I told your Mom. Did your fabulous boyfriend feed you at least?" He asked his voice edged with sarcasm.

"Yes we ate, now I'm going to go say hi to Mom and finish my homework." She said and floated up the stairs in elated bliss.

**(DREW)**

He made it home before his family, parking the car and going down to the basement he turned on the TV and sat down. It wasn't long before he heard the minivan in the driveway and the front door being unlocked. Adam came bouncing down the stairs a minute later; he stopped at the bottom of the stairs and picked something off the floor.

"Hey Drew what's…" He held up the piece of fabric and Drew started laughing as Adam realized what it was, "GOD DAMMIT DREW!" He yelled throwing it at the older Torres brother.

Drew was still laughing when he caught it. "Sorry I forgot I dropped those there."

Adam came into the room and smacked him upside the head, "It's bad enough I know you took her virginity, I don't want to picture you and my best friend…mmffghhnnn," he mumbled the last part, "and I definitely don't need to know your so…horny for her that you tear her panties off to get to her."

Drew was still laughing, Adam had never been so bothered by anything Drew did with a girl and usually lived vicariously through him but this girl was different and even though he felt kind of bad, the fact that it did bother Adam so much was amusing to Drew.

"That's actually the second pair I've done that to." He laughed.

Adam punched his arm, "I do not want details of the things you do to my sweet, innocent best friend. I'm glad you two are all happy and in love but I don't want to hear about your…alone time."

"Okay okay sorry she was your friend first I'll try and be sure any evidence of our…alone time if you want to call it that, stays hidden from you." Drew assured his younger brother.

"And I appreciate it." Adam smiled.

**(CLARE)**

The bell rang for morning break and Clare headed for her locker to get out her homework for her next couple of classes. The hallways were bustling with other students and when she was suddenly pulled into a dark room by a hand she wasn't afraid at first. Until lips were crushed to hers and they weren't Drew's. She struggled in his grasp but he held her tightly pressing her against him and slid her backpack from her shoulder dropping it to the floor. The kiss was more gentle than the previous morning but she still knew the lips that were smashed into hers and the hands that held her forcibly against his tall frame belonged to Fitz. She squirmed and tried to push him away even squealing into the kiss but still he held her and just as she felt tears breaking at her eyes she pulled out of her fear and disgust enough to become aware of the fact that her legs could move. She picked up her leg and kicked him in the shin and he released her.

"What is wrong with you? Why would you do this Fitz?!" She was trying to sound angry, to keep her voice steady but she was still pretty frightened.

Recovering from her kick faster than she expected he reached out and grabbed her putting his arms around her waist again. "I thought you liked sneaking around?" His deep voice wafted over her exuding nothing but pure lust.

Clare turned her head and pushed at him, she looked around, the room was very dark but she saw light coming in through a crack showing her the outline of a door to the outside.

"With Drew!" She asserted picking up her foot and stomping down on his as hard as she possibly could, it was enough to make him let go of her and she ran to the door, she felt around and quickly found the bar, she pushed on it so hard she nearly fell when the door opened.

Bursting out into the bright sunlight from the darkness of the room forcing her to squint her eyes. She began running, she wasn't sure in what direction she was going her eyes still adjusting to sun she was practically running blind but as long as it was away from Fitz she didn't care. And suddenly she ran into a hard chest and she nearly fell over, an arm came around her waist to keep her from hitting the ground and she instinctually grabbed onto his shirt as she let out a surprised gasp from the impact.

"Whoa!" It was Owen's voice and she let out a sigh of relief as her eyes finally adjusted and confirmed it was indeed Owen. "What's wrong Clare why were running? You okay?" He asked and he actually did sound concerned.

Clare looked behind her but there was no sign of Fitz, she was aware that someone else was beside Owen and she looked over to see another football player, Julian she believed his name was, looking at them. He was kind of smiling and also looked uncomfortable and she suddenly realized the position she and Owen were in was a little comprising, a bit like he'd dipped her while dancing.

"Yeah fine ummm you can let me go now." She said.

"Huh? Oh sorry." He said blushing a little, he straightened up bringing her with him and then he removed his arm from around her waist and she released her grip on his shirt. "I take it you weren't running from Drew so who were you running from?"

She looked behind her again and still didn't see Fitz she wondered if he was still in that room or if he'd gone out some other way and gone to the Dot.

"It's not important have you seen Drew?" She asked trying to walk past him, but she was shaking just a bit and she knew her voice sounded distressed.

Apparently Owen didn't like this answer because he caught her by a belt loop in her jeans and held her fast. "Excuse us Julian." Owen said. Clare saw Julian walk past her and then Owen turned her to him, letting go of her belt loop. "Fitz do something?"

She bit her lip and looked at the ground. "I thought he got the message yesterday after I slapped him and Drew told him to stay away but I guess he didn't. He pulled me into some dark room in the school I didn't even know existed and kissed me again."

"Show me where!" He demanded his voice was hard yet somehow kind and she looked up at him.

He had a determined look on his face so she shrugged and began walking back along the wall until she found the door. "This is where I came out; the room was so dark I could barely make out the outline of the door from inside."

"It's the electrical room; we used to sneak out through here. Can't get back in from this side, come on I'll walk you back in and we'll find Drew." He said waving her forward.

She smiled and followed him happy to have Owen as a friend now instead of tirelessly trying to hook up with her, as it turned out he was a loyal friend and right now she was grateful for that fact. They walked around to the front of the school and went through the doors.

"He dropped my backpack near the door when he pulled me in; you don't think he's still in there do you?"

"I'll go with you," he smiled assuredly at her, "and if he's there then I can pummel into him that your taken."

Clare giggled and Owen put a hand at her lower back to escort her to the room and they took a couple of steps before hearing a familiar voice and they both stopped.

"Ummm what…" Drew started but as soon as she heard his voice Clare turned, throwing her arms around his neck, and pressing into him to erase Fitz's touch and smashing her lips to his to replace Fitz's kiss. He assailed his arms around her waist and held her close, deepening the kiss. She could have happily continued to kiss him, forgetting all about Fitz and school and anything else in the world but he pulled away after just a few seconds, he did however keep his arms tightly around her. "What's wrong Angel?"

"Fitz kissed her again." Owen answered for her.

Drew's face turned hard and determined, he released his grip on Clare and wrenched from her grasp and stormed out quickly.

"DREW!" She called after him but Owen was holding her arm.

"I think at this point he's earned the right to punch him. I mean he punched me just for talking about you." Owen told her.

"Okay fine he has the right to punch out Fitz but last time Drew got into a fight with Fitz, which as I recall was after you threw Adam into a door," She said and Owen looked down shame in his eyes and scratched the back of his neck uncomfortably, apparently he felt remorse for this action, "Fitz won and Drew ended up with a black eye."

"Yes but Drew's had more experience since then." Owen pointed out.

"OWEN let me go please I don't want him to fight!" She pleaded loud enough that she'd caught the attention of a few students.

"What's going on?" Adam asked as he and Eli appeared at her side.

"Is he hurting you?" Eli asked glaring at Owen.

"No he's not he's actually helping." She said just as Owen let go of her, she grabbed Adam and Eli and ran for the doors, she heard Owen following. "Fitz kissed me again and Drew went to go fight him."

As soon as she said it they began running faster than her breaking from her hold, they neared the Dot and she heard the distinct sounds of fighting coming from the alley in the back. She knew the boys heard it too as they ran around the corner of the alley.

"ANDREW!" She heard Adam yell.

She came around the corner just in time to see Adam and Eli both take a swing at Fitz as Drew was getting up obviously recovering from a punch. Both Adam and Eli landed their punches and Fitz fell to the ground but got up quickly. Clare ran in and got between them all putting her hands on Fitz's shoulders to keep him from hitting Adam or Eli.

"STOP! ENOUGH!" She screamed as loud as she could.

"He punched me first!" Fitz said still angry and pumped to fight.

"You kissed my girlfriend after I warned you to stay away!" Drew said.

Clare could hear him advancing on Fitz again; she took her hands off Fitz's shoulders and turned grabbing Eli and Adam's sleeves as she walked past them. "We have to get back to school." She said pulling them until she got to Drew and he put his arm around her and stopped her from walking embracing her tightly and kissing her hard but passionately. She knew that he was doing this purely to show Fitz she was his but she didn't mind she linked her arms around his neck and kissed him back. They pulled away after a few seconds and Drew looked back at Fitz with an almost gloating look and she smacked his arm. Adam was laughing she wasn't sure what Eli was doing but she heard him following them. Owen was still standing there glaring at Fitz however. "Owen let's go!" She demanded and he turned and began walking at Drew's other side.

Clare looked over her shoulder to see Fitz holding his eye that she knew would soon turn black and she felt almost bad for the boy. She bit her lip and chanced a look at Eli before looking ahead again, his expression was hard to read, could be anger or jealousy or both or neither she really wasn't sure but he didn't look pleased. However she couldn't be sure if it was Fitz or her kiss with Drew that had him so pensive. She hoped it was Fitz and that he was finally okay with her and Drew. They walked back to school hearing the bell ring just as they crossed onto school property.

"We gotta get to science class Clare." Adam said coming up in front of her, "That is if my brother can keep his hands off you long enough to let you go?"

Clare saw Drew scowl at him from the corner of her eye, she turned to face Drew and looked at him for the first time since the fight. He looked fairly unharmed aside from a developing bruise on his cheek. She grimaced a little and kissed it lightly, "You should get an ice pack from the nurse. I'll meet you at lunch okay?"

"I'll see you at lunch but I don't need an ice pack." He said kissing her softly.

Clare heard Eli make a sort of growling noise and he pushed past them and went inside. Clare rolled her eyes as she pulled away from Drew. "You need an ice pack; you're going to get into trouble for fighting if your Mom sees that." She turned to Owen, "Take him to the nurse please, Fitz isn't there anymore and anyway Adam will come with me."

"To the nurse it is." Owen said grabbing Drew by the collar.

Clare smiled she felt a certain sense of power being able to boss Owen around so easily.

"So uh where are we going?" Adam asked just as the warning bell rang.

"Ugh Fitz dropped my backpack when he grabbed me and pulled me into the electrical room, but he's not there anymore; you go to class I'll be there in a second." She commanded.

"Yeah like I'm taking that chance, I'll come with you." Adam said. She shrugged and they ran into the school.

**(BIANCA)**

The lunch bell rang and she headed straight for the Dot, having heard from Owen in math class last period about Drew and Fitz's fight. She sashayed up to the counter pushing a grade nine out of the way to sit down.

"Hey Fitz nice shiner I assume that's courtesy of Drew?" She said.

Fitz looked around. "Hey Peter I'm gonna take my break." He called across to his boss. Peter looked at him and nodded. Fitz took off his apron and waved Bianca outside. He walked around to the alley where said fight had taken place and leaned against the brick wall. "I did what you said and kissed her again and she still struggled with me, and then Drew showed up and started fighting with me and then Eli and Adam did too."

"Well of course they did Fitzy, Drew was just trying to prove that she belonged to him, just like Eli before they broke up. I heard Clare came and broke up the fight." Bianca smiled.

"Yeah she did but she came up to me to stop me from hitting Drew."

"Think about it Fitz she came up to you, she could have just pulled Drew away, did she touch you?"

"Yeah she put her hands on my shoulders and she looked back at me while they were walking away and after Drew kissed her in front of me." He told her.

Bianca smiled this was just too easy, "See she touched you and looked back at you, I bet she looked just a little guilty when she looked back at you."

Fitz was quiet for a second, "Yeah I guess she did look a little guilty and she bit her lip."

Bianca had to bite her own lip to keep from laughing at how easy they were unintentionally making this for her. "See it all makes sense I mean she only fought you because she still feels a loyalty to Drew after all they've only been official and public for a couple of days, but she wouldn't have run up to you or looked back at you if she didn't secretly want you Fitzy. She just needs a little more encouragement." Bianca thought for a moment and then a wonderful idea came to her. "Hey remember Vanessa?"

Fitz looked at her, "Red head that hangs out at the ravine? Or used to anyway?"

"She still does, well I happen to know that her parents are out of town and I bet I could convince her to have a party, you'll come of course and I'll invite Owen for good measure and Drew and Clare. We'll play some party games and I'll arrange it so that you and Clare have some alone time." And under her breath added, "And some for me and Drew."

"Yeah sounds good but are you sure she'll come?" Fitz asked.

"Oh I guarantee it, let's see Drew and Owen have a game Friday so we'll do it Saturday, let's say eightish, you remember where she lives right?" Fitz nodded, "Perfect see you Saturday Fitz."

"Yeah cool see you then." Fitz called as Bianca started walking away.

Bianca walked down to the ravine quickly finding Vanessa, high as a kite as per usual. "Hey Nessie!" Bianca called and the red head looked up at her.

"Hey Bi." She smiled.

"I was thinking since your parents are out of town we could have a party at your place. We'll keep it relatively small of course."

"Sure sounds cool, I'll invite," she waved her arm around at the other drunks and pot heads in the ravine, "everyone here."

Bianca looked around and rolled her eyes she couldn't believe this used to be her crowd. "Perfect I'll invite Owen and Fitz and my friend Drew and his…girlfriend" the word spit out of her mouth oozing with venom.

Vanessa was too high to notice. "Cool umm when am I having the party again?"

"Saturday starting around eight but I'll be over early to help you set up." Bianca assured her.

"Cool." Vanessa said.

Bianca smiled and walked back toward the school to find them so she could invite them to the party, her mind spinning wickedly with all the things she could do to get Clare and Fitz alone together and of course her and Drew.

**(DREW)**

He walked out of his class with Owen and hadn't taken four steps before Clare's delicate arms were around his neck and her perfectly soft lips were mashed against his. He automatically entwined his arms around her waist bringing her even closer to him. She pulled away when they heard some students whistling. She looked at him and blushed which he thought was adorable.

He put an arm around her shoulders, "Hey gorgeous should we go somewhere more private? You know how I hate it when other guys look at you."

She giggled and bit her lip and his heart skipped a beat, it was amazing how the little things she did made his heart soar, he loved her so.

"Most definitely but considering how you usually where me out can we eat first?" She asked biting her lip again.

"Whoa seriously?" Owen's shocked voice came from behind them and they both looked back, "St. Clare is really…" Drew was shooting him a warning look and Owen stopped short, "uh never mind, why don't you eat with us?" Owen offered.

Clare looked at Drew puzzled. "He means with the football team." Drew explained.

"Sure why not." Clare shrugged.

Drew looked at her, "Are you sure? We can eat by ourselves or with Adam and Eli even."

She scrunched up her face, "Probably not a good idea, besides K.C. is on the football team and he's my friend and so is Owen now, so that's two other people I know. And anyway their your friends and as I'm your girlfriend I should at least try to get to know your friends."

"Okay then." He said kissing her head, "wait so I have to get to know your friends."

She giggled, "You already know all my friends, so umm how bad is this going to be?"

"Most of the guys are okay there's just a few that…" Owen started but was interrupted by a loud familiar voice.

"HEY OWEN!" It was Bianca and even though she was yelling for Owen she yelled so loud the three of them froze and turned to see her running up to them. "Oh hey Drew, Clare." She smiled almost too sweetly at them.

Drew felt Clare tense next to him and tighten her grip on him just slightly. Considering her last confrontation with Bianca had been Bianca calling her a slut he didn't blame her. He tightened his grip as well and kissed her forehead.

"Hey Bi what's up?" Owen asked.

"Well Vanessa, you remember her right? She still hangs out at the ravine anyway she's having a party on Saturday and really wanted me to invite you." Bianca said slightly draping herself on Owen and running her finger along his bicep.

Owen was giving her a curious look probably wondering why she was flirting with him suddenly. "Okay sure sounds good." Owen said slowly.

She turned to him and Clare, "You should come too Drew and bring Clare of course."

Drew looked at Clare she was biting her lip but she nodded. "Okay sounds like fun." Clare said trying to sound confident but Drew could tell she really wasn't sure.

He squeezed her a little tighter, "We'll make an appearance." Drew said.

"Perfect be there around eight." She cooed and then looked at Owen, "You remember Vanessa's address right? Owen can tell you how to get there. Well see you all later." And off she went.

"I'll pick you guys up from your place." Owen said to Drew as they watched Bianca walk away, Drew could tell Owen thought something was up.

"Sure sounds good." Drew said and then looked at Clare, "You don't mind hanging out on Saturday right?"

She smiled, "With you never but what about your parents? Now that I'm your girlfriend will they mind having me over?"

"I doubt it my Mom always loved you besides she said we should have you for dinner as my girlfriend." Drew said.

"Okay sounds good as long as Adam's there too just in case."

"He will be." Drew assured her.

"It's settled then you two will have a nice family dinner at casa Torres," Owen said putting a hand on each of their shoulders from behind them, "and then I'll pick you guys up to go to this party."

Clare stopped walking and turned to Drew, "You know I'm not so hungry now we can eat later, let's go to the…" She stopped and looked at Owen placing her finger on her lips and pursing them to tell Owen to keep his lips sealed. He in turn made the zipping motion over his lips and she smiled and leaned into Drew a little more, "the prop room."

Owen smiled and slapped him on the back, "I'll save you some lunch." He said and walked away.

Drew looked at her holding her closely in his arms. "Are you sure you don't want to eat first?"

She smiled and leaned up and kissed him with a fevered wanting behind it, then she turned and grabbed his hand and took off running for the prop room.

**(CLARE)**

They ran into the prop room and she closed and locked the door behind them. She took his hand and took him over to the couch pushing him down on it. She hadn't liked the way Bianca was eyeing Drew, HER Drew and she decided to assert herself. He fell back on the couch chuckling a little and she saw a silver chain fall out of his shirt with her ring on it and she smiled. She mounted him and bent down a bit picking up the ring and twirling it in her fingers.

"You can show it off at school just not in front of my Mom." She said bending down and kissing his neck.

"I know but I like wearing it close to my heart." He said and brought her head up bringing their lips together.

She pulled away after a couple of minutes, "You know if we're going to eat we don't have all that long."

He smiled at her, "I'm happy as long as I'm touching you Angel."

She smiled and brought her lips to his again, he deepened the kiss and it wasn't long before she hungered to feel more of him. She clawed at his shirt and he sat up a little so she could get it off him. He unbuttoned her blouse and tossed it to the floor and then unhooked her bra tossing it in the opposite direction. He took her breasts in his hands and caressed them softly eliciting a soft moan from her. She began to take off his belt when she heard a noise and stopped to listen.

"Drew someone's trying to get in." She said sitting up suddenly.

"The doors locked, relax." He tried to assure her but then there was a knock at the door.

"Who's in there? Why is this door locked?" Principal Simpson's voice came through the door.

"Oh my god what are we going to do? He's going to get the keys, where the hell is my bra?" Clare said hopping off of him and searching for her bra.

Drew put his shirt back on and handed her shirt to her; he looked for her bra too and found it just they heard a key turning in the lock…

**Update soon picking up from right here.**


	24. Act Naturally

**I Do Not Own DeGrassi**

**Ch.24 Act Naturally**

**(CLARE)**

He grabbed her hand pulling her behind a large shelf packed with various props while pulling out his phone.

"Simpson's coming into the prop room we need a fast distraction." He said quickly into the phone and then hung up just Simpson got the door open.

They were pressed against each other huddled into the wall behind the bookshelf, she was clutching her bra and shirt in her hand afraid to start putting them on or make any noise lest Simpson find them. She heard him take some steps into the room and she sucked in a breath and huddled into Drew's chest a little more, he was holding her tightly to him. She bit her lip nervously and looked up at him knowing if Simpson found them he'd call her Mom and she'd not only be grounded but likely forbidden from seeing Drew. He smiled at her assuredly and caressed her cheek softly, then she heard someone call from outside the door.

"Principal Simpson Sir," It was Owen and now she knew who Drew had called, "there's some soccer players drinking behind the school."

"Where?" Simpson asked.

"By the soccer field sir I just saw them." Owen said keeping his voice perfectly steady and serious.

"Okay thanks Owen." Principal Simpson said and Clare heard him leave.

"He's gone you two are safe." Owen called.

Drew smiled, kissed her softly and walked around the bookshelf while she put on her bra and began buttoning up her shirt.

"You're a lifesaver thanks man." Drew said to Owen.

"No sweat." Owen said.

Clare finished buttoning up her shirt quickly and came around the bookshelf smiling gratefully at Owen. "Oh god that was close thank you Owen. I mean if Simpson had caught us he would have called my Mom and she would have…"

Drew came over and kissed her softly pulling away after a second. "Babe relax he didn't."

Clare let out a breath, "Right sorry, thanks again Owen."

"Don't worry about it but uh you missed a couple of buttons Clare." He said pointing to her chest quickly and then scratching his head uncomfortably while looking away.

"Oops." She squeaked quickly buttoning them.

"We better get out of here before Simpson comes back." Drew stated putting an arm around Clare.

The three of them walked to the lunchroom, "Hey Owen can you take her to the table while I get us some lunch?" Drew requested when they entered.

Owen nodded ushering her forward; she followed him to the table where the rest of the football team was sitting. "Hey you guys all know Clare, Drew's girlfriend." Owen introduced her, he said the last part in a harsh tone and she figured it was a warning to the others to watch their mouths.

Clare smiled and took a seat next to K.C., Owen sat down near Clare leaving a space for Drew to sit. A few of the football players said hi, some of the others just smiled knowingly. Drew sat down putting a tray of food on the table and kissing Clare's cheek. She smiled and leaned into him, he put an arm around her and they started eating.

"So now that you two are dating," Julian said after a few minutes, "you'll be coming to our game on Friday right Clare?"

"Clare doesn't like sports." K.C. spoke up.

"Hush K.C.!" She said shoving him lightly, "I came to most of your basketball games even after we stopped dating of course I'm coming to the game."

The conversation quickly turned to the fact that winter break was coming up in less than a month and the tests that would proceed it. When the bell rang they all got up from the table, Drew put his arm around her and began walking her to English class, Owen was with them but she knew he had science with Drew this period.

"We didn't get much time together at lunch and I have practice afterschool," He whined into her ear as they reached Miss Dawes class.

"I'll hang out and wait for you at our place after your practice." She assured him, putting her arms around his neck and kissing him.

He slipped both arms around her back bringing her to him and deepening the kiss; they pulled apart after a minute. "Can't wait just don't get there to early the rest of the team might see you."

"Wait where's your…" Owen began but then trailed off when they both shot him a look.

Clare giggled and looked back at Drew, "Seeing as he's on our side now you can tell him, but I better get into class."

She kissed Drew again quickly and then walked into the classroom.

**(ADAM)**

He was at his desk in English class talking with Eli when his dark haired friend suddenly stopped talking and his face hardened a little. Adam followed his friends gaze to the hallway to see Clare and Drew in a fevered lip lock; he sighed and turned back to Eli.

"Dude still? You told her you were going to try and be happy for her." Adam said unable to hide the exasperation in his voice.

"I am trying but it's our Clare and your brother, it isn't weird to you?" Eli questioned but he never looked away from Clare and Drew.

"She's his Clare too now and yeah it's weird but they're really happy together. The kind of happy I thought only existed in Disney movies and teen romances. You were eventually happy for her and Jake right? I know you see how happy they are." Adam argued.

"Yeah but her and Jake were doomed from the start and I knew it. I see she's really happy but…" He stopped talking suddenly and took a deep breath relaxing his face.

Adam looked to see Clare walking into class, she smiled at them and sat at her desk and then turned to Adam.

"You'll be home for dinner on Saturday right?" She asked her voice and eyes betraying just the slightest hint of apprehensiveness.

"I'm meeting Eli around eight but yeah I'll be home for dinner." He assured her squeezing his eyebrows together.

"That's fine Owen's picking us up around eight anyway as long as your there for dinner. It'll be my first dinner at your house as Drew's girlfriend." She explained.

Adam smiled, "Yeah I'll be there Clare, relax my parents already love you and you're…wait why is Owen picking you guys up?"

Eli had turned around this conversation apparently peaking his interest.

"Oh he's taking us to a party Bianca invited us to that some friend of hers is throwing." She said lightly but he could see she looked ever so slightly nervous.

"Bianca invited you to a party?" Eli inquired a distinct doubtful tone to his voice.

"Well she really invited Owen who was with us at the time and then invited us." She admitted.

"Are you sure you guys should go I mean Bianca is Drew's ex and you don't even know who's throwing this party." Adam pointed out.

"She said the girls name was Vanessa, she used to hang out with them at the ravine I guess. Anyway Owen will be there too I'm sure it'll be fine." She told them.

Adam was about to ask why she was suddenly so trusting of Owen but Miss Dawes came in and the bell rang.

**(CLARE)**

She went around the back way to the shed and slipped in unseen, she paced around impatiently waiting for Drew to meet her. Finally the door opened and she saw him, his hair still wet from the shower. He smiled lustfully at her locking the door behind him.

"Why'd you bother to shower? You know you're just going to get sweaty again." She said smiling coyly and sashaying up to him.

"It's required but I got out of there as fast as I could most of the team is still changing." He said putting his arms around her lower back and pulling her to him.

"Wait," she said pulling away just a little, "they're still here, what if they hear us?"

"Don't worry Owen's acting as guard he'll keep the others away. You should have seen his face when I told him about this place and when he figured out what I was really doing here those days I randomly showed up to toss the ball around." Drew said laughing a little.

Clare laughed too, pulling herself a little closer to him. "Can you imagine if he'd actually caught us?"

"Yeah he either would have died of shock or wanted to join." Drew said and then crushed their lips together, picking her up and walking her to the blanket.

He laid her down gently and she pulled at his t-shirt, he broke from the kiss and she pulled it off him dropping it next to her. He brought his lips to her skin leaving a trail of open mouth kisses down her neck and chest as he unbuttoned her shirt, her ring on the chain around his neck lightly brushing against her skin, the cool medal of it contrasting with her hot flesh. She moaned softly running her mint colored nails along his back. When all the buttons were undone and his lips were on her belly, she arched her back and he pulled off her shirt and unhooked her bra, slipping it off her arms slowly, gently tickling his fingertips along her skin leaving a trail of goose flesh. As soon as her bra was off his hands came to her breasts, tenderly groping them, squeezing her nipples lightly and they became hard. She moaned gently feeling a heat emanating from her core, she could feel her juices begin to soak her panties and her hips bucked instinctually.

She gently scratched her nails down around his stomach, unhooking his belt snaking it off and adding it to the growing pile of clothes beside them. They both kicked off their shoes simultaneously and then laughed together. He brought his lips to her skin once more, taking one of her nipples in his warm, soft, wet mouth and flicking it with his tongue. She let out a delicate moan, his name trailing off her lips at the end as she unbuttoned his jeans and pulled at the zipper. He hopped up suddenly tearing off the rest of his clothes and then swiftly kneeling down and divesting her of her own jeans. She bit her lip, sat up a little reaching for his shoulders and bringing him to her, crashing their lips together once again and almost absentmindedly spreading her legs.

He moved between her legs, using his own to gently spread them even more. He kept his lips on hers, kneeling between her legs and keeping his weight off her with one arm his other arm came around her back lifting her hips up. And then with one rapid, forceful thrust he was inside of her. Her muscles tightened, she broke form the kiss folding in and sitting forward just a little, his name leaving her lips in a breathless scream before she fell back to the mat and her hands gripped at his shoulders. He was using his arm to move her body while he plunged in and out at steady pace. Her head went back, her eyes fluttering, her nails digging into his shoulders. Her inner nerve endings awakening with each thrust sending currents of erotic bliss through her body. He began pounding harder, somehow getting deeper and her whole body began to tremble, her back arched even more pushing her lower half into his and allowing him better access. Her hips jerking in his arm, finding their own rhythm her entire being became a fevered, quaking eroticism. She was entirely in his possession at that moment, all thought gone from her mind aside from wanting more of him. Her breaths nothing more than passionate panting and moaning and the occasional scream of his name or oh god!

**(DREW)**

He was watching her revel in the pleasure he was giving her, she looked so incredibly alluring quivering in his arm, her eyes half lidded her perfectly pouted lips letting out a never ending stream of moans and screams. With each inward thrust her inner muscles would tighten around his throbbing cock and he would moan. She was shaking almost uncontrollably gripping so tightly at his shoulders he was sure that she would draw blood but it didn't matter, even that pain was pleasurable at this moment. He felt himself getting ready to cum and began pumping faster and harder. He watched his lover bite her lip, feeling her arch into him and she tightened around him even more. A primal scream came from her throat as her whole body tensed and she climaxed, wildly convulsing in his grasp. Watching her lose herself in the orgasm and feeling her tense around him bringing him to his own climax, he yelled his lovers name as he released into her.

They fell together on the blankets and he pulled out of her bringing a small whimper from her lips. He kissed her softly and laid next to her wrapping her in his arms and pulling her to him. She was taking deep breaths trying to steady her breathing while she continued to tremble as she rode out the orgasm. He himself was still shaking on occasion, but his breathing had steadied and he began gently stroking her back and kissing her neck. Her breaths became normal and paced once again and she crashed her lips to his. He tightened his grip on her and licked at her lips, she opened them and their tongues fought for dominance. Her arms came around his neck and she deepened the kiss. Their bodies still hot with passion and glistening with sweat, their juices running between their legs and mixing together and sticking their bodies to one another. Her smell surrounded him, blending with the smell of sex and turning him on once again, his cock starting to get hard and pressing into her.

"Mmmmm not sure I have it in me to go again love and anyway we should get home." She smiled pulling out of the kiss.

He scrunched up his face but he knew she was right. "Fine but it's getting dark outside I'll walk you home."

She sat up turning to look at him, "Drew I live a few blocks from school I walk home alone all the…"

He cut her off sitting up himself, "And Fitz attacked you for the second time today and I know you have to pass the Dot to get to your house, I'm walking you!"

She grimaced just slightly but leaned forward and kissed him softly. "Okay if you insist, now let's get dressed."

By the time they were both dressed again it was dark outside and they had to find the door by the moonlight. The school was quiet and empty, he put his arm around her and they grabbed their bags and began walking to her house. When they passed the Dot he saw Fitz looking at them, he was glaring at Drew and Drew was glaring right back. From the corner of his eye he saw Clare look at him and follow his gaze and bite her lip. Fitz's eye was a nice dark purple now and Drew smirked a little, then he felt Clare's feather soft touch on his bruised cheek.

"He deserved it for attacking you, twice and he barely touched me Clare don't worry Angel." He assured her kissing her head.

She put her arm around his waist, "I know Drew but I still don't like the idea of you fighting or getting hurt ever. Forget about Fitz now okay? I'm sure after you and Adam and Eli hit him he got the message."

He wasn't so sure but he didn't want to argue so he just tightened his grip on her slightly and they walked the last couple blocks to her house in silence. They reached her doorstep and he gently pushed her to the wall leaning in to kiss her again when her front door opened and they both jumped apart.

"Hey sis 'bout time you got home." Jake greeted giving Drew a hard look.

Clare was grimacing at Jake although whether that was for interrupting their kiss or for the look Jake was giving him he wasn't sure. "Jake you know Drew."

"Of course, thanks for walking her home Drew why don't you come in for a minute." Jake said stepping aside.

"Drew has to get to home." Clare said before Drew could answer.

"Just for a minute Clare, after all he has to meet the folks right?" Jake said pulling them both inside.

Clare was biting her lip as they came into the house she hung her backpack in the entry and they stepped into the living room, her parents were setting the dinner table and looked up.

"Mom you remember Adam's brother Drew right?" Clare said.

"Yes of course," Clare's Mother smiled coming over to them and holding out her hand, Drew shook her hand. "I've met you a few times in passing but I hear your dating my daughter now so I'd like to get to know you better. Could you come to dinner tomorrow night?"

"Uh sure I'd be happy to." He smiled, he was sure his Mom would be alright with it.

"Wonderful, oh this is my husband Glen, Jake's Father." Helen said as Glen came to her side.

"Nice to meet you Drew." Glen smiled pleasantly shaking Drew's hand.

"You too sir." He smiled in return.

"I'm gonna show Drew out he has to get home now." Clare said taking his hand.

"Alright dear." Her Mom nodded.

She walked him outside shutting the door behind them. "Sorry about that Jake and Mom kinda ambushed you. I'll totally understand if you want to make an excuse and not come to dinner tomorrow."

He kissed her cheek softly, "Don't worry about it Angel they're just looking out for you, besides I believe I owe you some new panties so we'll go to the mall after school and then we'll have dinner at your place and that way I get to spend the whole afternoon and evening with you."

She smiled abashedly linked her arms around his neck and brought her lips to his. He put a hand at her lower back pushing her into him and deepening the kiss, cupping her cheek with the other hand.

She pulled away after a minute, "I love you Drew."

"I love you Clare."

She bit her lip, smiling blissfully and turned disappearing back into her house. He was smiling too, he was always smiling around her, he couldn't help it. He walked home quickly knowing he was late for dinner, he made it to his house and unlocked the door, slipping in and dropping his bag by the bench.

"Andrew where have you been? I was about to call you!" His Mother scolded as soon as he came in.

"Sorry Mom Clare and I did homework after my practice and I walked her home since it was dark out." Drew said looking as sheepish as possible. He saw Adam roll his eyes.

"Well okay then but next time call please." His mother requested.

"Yes Ma'am." He said as he joined them at the table. "By the way I'm going to have dinner at her house tomorrow night her parents want to get to know me."

"That's fine when is she coming for dinner at our house?" His Mom asked.

"Saturday and then she's going out with Drew." Adam answered for him.

"Uh yeah what he said." Drew nodded taking a bite.

"Oh good that works out well, we have a brunch the next morning in Kingston and will be spending the night, leaving after dinner and since Adam has plans with Eli that night I don't have to worry about you two throwing a party. We'll be back Sunday afternoon." His Father informed them both.

**(CLARE)**

She was at the mall with Drew shopping for new panties as he kept ripping hers clean off; he'd done so again today at lunch when they met at their spot, thankfully she was wearing jeans and no one had noticed.

"How 'bout these?" She asked holding up a deep purple silky G-string.

Drew licked his lips, "Mmmmm those are sexy." He said pulling her to him and kissing her chest.

"Drew we're due at my house in half an hour." She giggled gently pushing him away.

"Hey it's not my fault, every time you show me one you like I picture you wearing them and I want to touch you." He complained.

She kissed his neck, "Fine then I just won't show you, I'll just pick them out." He grimaced at her and she kissed the corner of his mouth lightly, she could feel him starting to get hard beneath his jeans. "Behave we're going to my house after this."

"I can't help wanting you like I do it's not my fault your so damn sexy and you intoxicate me." He said wrapping his arms around her and bringing her closer.

She put her arms around his neck and her smile widened, "And I wish I could always be in your arms with you touching me but if you show up at my house with a boner my Mom might faint."

Drew laughed, "Fine pick out some panties beautiful, at least 20 and I'll keep half at my house. By the way my parents will be out of town Saturday night so I was thinking you'd come back to my house after the party and spend the night."

She grabbed some more panties handing them to Drew. "Sounds great but what about Adam?"

"I think he's staying at Eli's but even if he doesn't he already knows about us." He said.

"I know but I doubt he wants to hear us." She laughed handing him a few more and then pulling him to the check out.

"Then he won't." He affirmed putting her panties on the counter and paying for them.

She took the bag from him kissing him lightly and they left the mall. When they entered her house she could smell dinner cooking. "We're here." She called and her family all looked at them. "We're just going to put our stuff in my room." She took his hand and they went up to her room. She set her backpack down and her bag; he dropped his book bag on the floor and gently pushed her onto the bed kissing her neck. "Drew we have to get back down there or their going to come looking for us."

He sighed and got off her, "Fine come one Angel. I'll be a perfect gentleman I swear."

She smiled and kissed his cheek, they walk down stairs hand in hand both smiling widely. They sat down at the table still holding hands between their seats and when her parents were busy bringing food to the table they scooted their chairs a little closer to each other.

"Well Drew I know Adam pretty well but I really know nothing about you tell us about yourself?" Her Mom entreated as soon as they were all seated and served.

"Well I'm seventeen, on the Basketball and Football teams at DeGrassi, I can play the drums, and you already know my Mom and brother. My Dad's a lawyer at a firm downtown and I'm crazy about Clare." He said, Clare giggled lightly and kissed his cheek.

"And how exactly did you and Clare get together?" Jake asked and Clare glared at him a little.

"Well we already knew each other pretty well and I guess I just realized I liked her and I asked her out, after clearing it with Adam of course." He said smoothly.

Clare had to bite her lip to keep from laughing, that isn't how it happened at all but it's not as though they were about to tell them how it did happen.

"Well isn't that sweet." Jake said with just an edge of sarcasm in his voice.

"So Drew Clare tells us you're QB1." Glen said changing the subject and Clare smiled at him.

"Yes sir, actually Clare's coming to my game on Friday."

"I thought you hated sports Clare." Jake commented.

She leaned over linking her arm through Drew's and glowering at Jake, he was being awfully hard on Drew. "Not when Drew's playing." She said kissing Drew's cheek lightly before going back to eating her dinner.

The dinner talk quickly turned to Football, even Jake relaxed into this topic and soon he was talking easily with Drew and his Dad about the sport. She sat back taking Drew's hand and happily watching, she looked at her Mother and she looked pleased and Clare relaxed, Drew had met with her family's approval.

"Mom I'm going to Drew's house for dinner on Saturday and then spending the night at Alli's if that's alright?" She asked quietly while the guys were still on the topic of sports.

"That's fine sweetheart." Her Mom smiled, "He's a very sweet boy, and he certainly cares about you."

Clare smiled and bit her lip, squeezing his hand just a little harder, he responded by putting his arm around her. When dinner was over Jake said he and Clare would drive Drew home. She sat in the middle his arm around her and she leaned into him, while the boys continued talking about sports. When they arrived at Drew's house he and Jake shook hands and she walked him to the door.

"My Mom was impressed by you and obviously Glen likes you." Clare smiled slipping her arms around his neck.

He put his arms around her waist and kissed her deeply. "Your parents are nice, I'll see you at school tomorrow Angel, sleep well. I love you Clare."

"I love you more Andrew." She giggled.

He scowled at her slightly for using his full first name and then kissed her gently, letting her go with a heavy sigh to go inside. She skipped back to Jake's truck with an elated smile on her face.

"Geez you two are so in love it's nauseating." Jake teased as she got back in the truck and buckled up.

She scowled at him as he began driving off. "Okay so you've watched us be deliriously happy for almost a week now and you knew him before so will you stop giving me hard time for being with him?"

"Hey it's my job to protect you and Drew doesn't exactly have the best reputation when it comes to girls, and finding out you lost your virginity to him especially given our particular history was…shocking. But your right he is good to you and you two are deficiently in love so yeah no more hard time." He told her.

She smiled, "Thanks big brother."

**Next update The game and dinner at the Torres house, it should be up by tuesday evening.**


	25. Score Tonight

**I Do Not Own DeGrassi**

**Ch.25 Score Tonight**

**(CLARE)**

The last bell of the day resounded through the school and she ran to her locker to stow her books and get a good seat on the bleachers for the game.

"Geez never thought you'd be so excited about a football game Edwards." Eli chided coming up to his locker.

She peeked out of her locker long enough to scowl at him, "I'm excited to watch Drew."

"Speak of the devil." Eli said.

Clare was about to ask him what he meant when a muscular pair of arms came around her waist and a soft pair of lips kissed her neck. "I missed you Angel."

"You two saw each other at lunch." Adam groaned going to his locker.

Clare turned in Drew's arms and linked her arms around his neck, gazing elatedly into his eyes a love struck grin spread along her lips. "Two and half hours is forever when I'm not with Drew." She said.

Eli groaned a little and shut his locker, "Adam you coming to the Dot?"

"Yeah just a sec." Said Adam shutting his locker. "Good luck Drew see you at home, see you for dinner tomorrow night Clare."

"Yeah later guys." Eli sort of mumbled as he walked away.

"I thought they'd never leave." Drew said before crashing his lips to hers.

She tightened her grip around his neck deepening the kiss; his tongue found its way into her mouth and played with hers.

"I hate to break up you love birds but uh we got a game." Owen's deep voice suddenly beside them finally broke them apart.

Clare bit her lip as it left Drew's and looked up at Owen with a semi apologetic look.

"Here wear this at the game." Drew said slipping off his team jacket and putting it over Clare's shoulders.

"Thanks." She smiled and kissed his cheek. Drew put his arm around her and she walked with Drew and Owen as far as the field. Encircling each other in their arms once more they brought their lips together but broke apart after a minute when everyone around them started hooting and hollering. "Good luck, both of you." She smiled tearing her eyes from Drew long enough to smile at Owen.

She watched them walk across the field into the locker room and then turned to the bleachers to find a seat. She found a seat in the front row next to two grade twelve girls. She looked around; the bleachers were quickly filling with DeGrassi students, faculty and family. She knew the bus from Bardell had arrived when a stream of people started filling in the bleachers reserved for the opposing school and Bardell's team ran out onto the field in all their gear. Music began playing and the Panthers came out to the field, Clare hopped up going to the edge of the field and cheering for Drew, he smiled at her and she blew him a kiss. Coach Armstrong started talking to the team so she sat down again so as not to distract him. She pulled Drew's jacket around her shoulders, it enveloped her in his sent bringing a smile to her lips and a tingling to her loins.

She had only ever been to two of DeGrassi's, or any football games before so she only had a vague idea of what was going on. She knew it was good when their team had the ball, when the opposing team got tackled and of course when DeGrassi scored a touchdown. At half time DeGrassi was up by ten points and Drew had scored two touchdowns, Clare was cheering at the edge of the field as the team disappeared into the locker room. All the cheering and screaming for Drew had made her thirsty and she walked to the snack stand to get a soda, she paid for her soda but to get back to her seat she had to walk past Bardell's team.

"Hey cutie," a voice called to her, she kept walking and ignored it but it didn't matter he ran up and got in front of her and she came face to face, well chest with a blonde Bardell player. "Hey I saw you cheering; you look hot when you're excited. I bet I could get you excited in more horizontal way and make you even hotter."

"You're a pig and I have a boyfriend or did you not see the jacket I'm wearing? I'm dating the QB1 Drew Torres." She spat at him.

"Number 88 huh?" The boy said and looked across the field, "looks to me like he's busy flirting with the cheerleaders like the rest of your team."

Clare looked to where the DeGrassi panthers were to see the power squad excitedly talking and flirting with the team, Drew had his back to her but seemed to be talking with Marisol. Anger shot through her and then jealousy but she forced herself to shake them off, telling herself Drew was in love with her and wouldn't flirt with another girl especially Marisol whom she had heard was dating Mo. Drew had told her he didn't flirt with other girls since being with her, she turned back to the Bardell player.

"He's just talking and you're still a pig." She said crossing her arms over her chest and pulling Drew's jacket closer around her.

"And you're still hot baby and I think you deserve a better boyfriend." He said putting an arm around her.

"Don't touch me you jerk, I have a boyfriend!" She said through gritted teeth, pushing his arm off her.

"A boyfriend who's busy flirting with another girl." Retorted the boy.

"Talking they're only talking." She insisted, to herself and the boy.

"You can believe whatever you want babe it doesn't change the fact that he's flirting. How 'bout you come with me to a party after the game and I'll show you a good time, treat you as you should be treated." He smiled lustfully placing a hand on her back and bringing her to him just a bit.

Before she could respond or wrench out of his grasp he was suddenly tackled to the ground, the force of the impact had caused her to stumble and when she got her footing she looked to see Drew and the boy wrestling on the grass.

"You touched MY GIRLFRIEND! Stay away from Clare!" Drew yelled getting on top of the boy.

"At least I know not to flirt with other girls in front of her." The boy spat back at him.

"I don't flirt with other girls I'm in love with Clare." Drew yelled just as the boy got the upper hand again.

"Not what it looked like to me." The boy retorted.

They started wrestling again, Drew getting the upper hand once more and he reeled back to punch him and Clare came out of her daze and rushed forward grabbing Drew's arm. "Drew stop it please!"

Bardell's coach came up at the same moment. "Alright boys that's enough, save it for the field or you're both suspended for the rest of the game."

Drew got off the boy and put his arm around Clare. "You okay?"

"I'm fine, but I wasn't wrestling with him." Clare said as they walked back to the DeGrassi bleachers.

"He was touching you!" Drew said tightening his hold on her just slightly.

"He was a pig I'm not disagreeing but all I had to do was walk away, which I was about to do. You can't hit every boy that flirts with me. You didn't see me run out onto the field and pummel Marisol because you two were flirting did you?" She said jealousy and anger laced in her voice more than she had intended.

Drew stopped walking and turned her to him, his hands cupping her face. "We weren't flirting Clare I told you I haven't so much as looked at another girl since we've been together and I meant it. I don't even see other girls; you're the only girl for me and the only one in this world that matters to me. I'm in love with you."

She linked her arms around his neck and bit her lip. "I know." She smiled and their lips crushed together.

"YO TORRES!" Owen's voice boomed over the field and they broke apart to look at him. "You think you can stop making out with your girlfriend long enough to finish the game?"

Clare started giggling and felt her cheeks turn pink. "You better get back out there, I love you."

"I love you more." He smiled kissed her neck quickly and then ran out onto the field.

She smiled and bit her lip, finding her seat again. A few minutes later the game resumed and she went back to cheering. Not long into the the quarter Drew tackled the boy that had been hitting on her, they both went down hard and when Drew got up he had satisfied smile on his face. He didn't see her but she still scowled at him and shook her head, it seemed to set the tone for the rest of the quarter. The boy would tackle Drew and Drew would tackle him back at the next opportunity. By the end of the quarter Clare had had enough, she walked onto the field and headed for the bench. She grabbed Drew by the arm and dragged him back towards the locker room and out of ear shot of the other players.

"Hey Angel." He smiled, leaning in to kiss her.

She turned her head away, "Don't you Angel me! You have to stop this Drew, your tackling that boy on purpose! Just let it go please. You're going to get hurt." She pleaded, stepping up to him and putting her arms around his neck. "It would kill me if you were hurt; please Drew just let it go."

He slipped his arms around her waist and kissed her softly. "Okay I'm sorry; I won't tackle him anymore unless you know I have to for the game. I won't get hurt I promise Angel."

"Good now go win the game." She smiled slipping from his arms and taking his hand and they walked back to the rest of the team.

"You talk some sense into your boyfriend?" Owen asked.

"Yep, he'll behave now and if he doesn't you have my permission to slap him upside the head Owen." She told him.

Owen smiled giving Drew a 'you better behave look.' Clare giggled and went back to her seat. Drew did behave for the last quarter and DeGrassi won. Julian scored the winning touchdown and the DeGrassi crowd erupted into cheers and jubilation. Clare ran out to the field straight for Drew, leaping into his arms and wrapping her legs around his waist, he smiled as he caught her.

"If I knew you were going to get this excited over a football game I would have brought you to one a long time ago." He teased before smashing their lips together.

His body and hair were drenched in sweat, infiltrating his scent onto and around her. She sucked it in as she enjoyed the taste of his lips. It was making her horny and she wanted him bad and for a moment she forgot that they were at a crowded football game.

"Jesus!" Owen exclaimed from behind her and she still didn't break away from Drew. "Okay we have to hit the showers, I promise to bring your boyfriend back to you shortly." He said and still they didn't break apart. And then a very strong arm came around her torso and pulled her from Drew's arms and lips, setting her gently on the ground.

She giggled; smiled at Drew, biting her lip before looking up at Owen. "Sorry Owen he just…" She wasn't sure how to finish so simply bit her lip again and looked back at Drew.

"Yeah you two are the horniest, oddest, cutest couple ever." Owen commented and they both laughed a little. Owen put his hand on Drew's shoulder, "We have to go shower, Clare stick around you can come to Little Miss Steaks with the team and their girlfriends and most of the power squad."

Clare nodded as she watched Owen drag Drew away and then a soft female voice spoke at her side. "Ummm Hi Clare right?" Clare looked over at the girl and nodded. "Hey I'm Chelsea, Julian's girlfriend." The girl said putting out her hand.

"Oh hi it's nice to meet you." Clare said shaking her hand.

"If you want you can wait in the parking lot for the team with me and the other girlfriends." Chelsea offered.

"Thanks." Clare smiled.

**(DREW)**

"Damn Torres that little girlfriend of yours really is a nympho; she went from St. Clare to nymphette awfully fast. What'd you do to her? Teach me so I can use it on my girlfriend." Billy laughed as the players walked back into the locker room.

Drew had been smiling, still feeling Clare's lips on his but his face slowly turned hard with every word that came out of his teammates mouth. He was ready to punch Billy but Owen beat him to it, smacking the tightend hard in the back padding with his helmet.

"Dude watch your mouth that's his girlfriend." Owen warned.

"Be in love Billy, that's how I do it." Drew said shaking off his teammates comments.

He showered and changed faster than the others running out to find Clare. He saw her sitting on the DeGrassi steps talking with the other girlfriends and some of the power squad. "Hey beautiful." He smiled pulling her up and bringing her into his arms. She kissed him softly encircling her arms around his neck.

"You guys are coming to Little Miss Steaks right?" Stacy asked.

"Yes we're coming I'm starving. Anyone need a ride?" Drew asked.

A couple girls from the power squad raised their hands and Drew waved them forward. They walked to his car, his fingers interlaced with Clare's. As they were the first to arrive at the restaurant they pushed together all the tables in the back row and sat down. Clare counted the chairs and seemed to be calculating something, when she was done she shrugged and sat on Drew's lap.

"We're gonna be short by three chairs, I didn't think you'd mind." She smiled.

"You know I love holding you," he said kissing her neck, "and I love how smart you are," he kissed her neck again, "and considerate," another kiss on her neck, "and…"

He was cut off by the annoyed sigh of one of the girls, "God don't you two ever cool down?"

He grimaced at them but stopped kissing Clare's neck, it wasn't long before the rest of the team, their girlfriends and the power squad was there. They ate and hung out for a few hours leaving when the restaurant closed and they all got kicked out.

"See you two tomorrow," Owen called.

"Bye Owen." Clare called waving to him.

"Later man, good game." Drew called. He took Clare's hand and they walked to his car and he drove her home. He parked the car and walked her to the door he was about to kiss her when she pulled out of his grasp, went to the planter and climbed on it peering into her kitchen window. Then she took his hand and began pulling him around the house. "Where are we going?" He asked.

"Jake's on a date with Katie and my parents are watching a movie in the living room and I've been aching to feel you since the end of the game. I can't sneak you up to my room without them seeing but they don't know I'm home yet so we can make out in the gazebo for a while." She said her voice edged with lust and wanting.

Drew smiled. "My feisty little minx."

She unlatched the fence to the back yard and pulled him to the gazebo, they sat down on the bench and their lips smashed together. Her arms came around his neck and he slipped his jacket off her shoulders, laying it on the bench and leaning her down. He lay on top of her, careful to support most of his weight off of her and sliding his other hand under her top. He caressed up her torso and chest until he felt the silk of her breast and squeezed it gently eliciting a soft moan from her lips into the kiss. He gently massaged her breast, pinching her nipple as it became hard at his touch, her hands gripped at the back of his head pulling at his hairs. His hand left her breast and trailed down her belly and tried to get under her jeans but they were too tight. He scrunched up his face and broke from the kiss, sitting up a little to undo her jeans.

"Drew if my parents look out here…" She began but he cut her off when he got her jeans undone and slid his hand under her panties rubbing gentle circles on her clit with his thumb. She gasped it faded into a moan, she bit her lip, her eyes became half lidded and her hands moved to his shoulders gripping tightly.

"You'll just have to be quiet so they have no reason to look out here." He said leaning down close to her ear.

He heard her shoes hit the wood of the gazebo floor and sat up again, removing his hand from her, she whimpered and looked at him pleadingly, he only smiled at her. He moved off the bench, placing her legs on it and then pulling her jeans and panties off quickly and more roughly than he'd meant to. He moved onto the bench, between her legs and slipped his own jeans down with his boxers just enough.

"Drew…"

She was cut off by a moan from both of them as he thrust into her. She jerked up just slightly at the sudden intrusion, gripping his shoulders tightly, her nails digging into them under his shirt. She started to moan loudly and bit her lip to control her volume. Her vaginal walls constrained around his throbbing dick and he shuddered, taking a moment for the sensation to subside and to allow her to adjust. When her eyes opened to look at him and she released her lip from her teeth with a shuddering breath he knew she was ready, in and out he began thrusting slowly, pushing in as far as he could and pulling out until just his head remained inside of her. She encircled her arms around his neck again, pulling herself up to muffle her cries into his shoulder. He put one arm around her back at the shoulder blades to help support her, placing his other hand on her lower back to give him better access down below. She began trembling just slightly, his name whispered off her breaths with every moan.

His knees began to ache against the wooden bench, and there wasn't much room to maneuver but Clare felt amazing around him like she always did. Watching her in the throes of pleasure so lost in his touch, so in his control she couldn't even form words at this point, he didn't care how badly his knees hurt at the moment. He started thrusting faster and deeper, the occasional moan and guttural groan coming from his own mouth as he kissed along her neck and chest. She began to shudder wildly, nearly convulsing and he knew she was close. Her hips finding their own rhythm and moving with his, he pushed in a little deeper, a little faster and then pulling almost completely out of her. Her body tensed all around him, her nails biting into his flesh under his shirt and she let out a lustfully blissful scream into his shoulder as she reached her climax. He continued thrusting at his quickened pace letting her ride out her orgasm and bringing himself to his. His body shaking of its own accord he brought his lips to hers as he reached his peak and released into her.

She lay back on the bench, her body still quivering; she ran her fingers through his hair. "I love you Drew." She said in a breathless whisper.

"I love you more." He assured her, laying his head on her chest and withdrawing from her, causing her body to shiver some more and bringing forth one last whimper from her lips and a small groan from his.

He took a moment to recover and then stood up fixing his clothes. He helped her up and into her clothes once more just in case anyone came outside. Once she was dressed he sat on the bench again pulling her to his lap, she laid her head on his shoulder and stayed until her breathing had steadied and she had recovered. She picked her head up after a while linking her arms around his neck and placing a chaste kiss on his lips.

"I better get inside." She said.

"Yeah and I should get home." He sighed.

She got off his lap and grabbed his jacket handing it to him. "Don't forget your jacket."

He took and placed it back around her shoulders, "You keep it Angel."

She smiled and bit her lip, slipped her shoes back on, he put an arm around her and they walked back to the front of the house just as Jake was walking up to the door.

"I don't want to know." He said looking them over.

"Goodnight Drew." Clare smiled kissing his cheek.

"See you tomorrow for dinner Clare." He said kissing her lips softly until she was yanked back by Jake.

"Yep goodnight Drew, nice to see you too." Jake said sardonically as he pulled Clare inside with him.

She blew him one last kiss before she disappeared inside; when he couldn't see her any longer he went back to his car and drove home.

**(CLARE)**

"You seem awfully nervous; you've eaten at Adam's house before." Jake commented as they drove to the Torres house.

"Yeah as Adam's guest and not Drew's girlfriend. Remember Mom thinks I'm at Alli's tonight." She reminded him as they pulled up to the front of the house.

"I got it, your covered just be home by dinner tomorrow." He reminded her.

"I will thanks for the ride Jake." She smiled, grabbing her purse and bag and getting out of the truck she walked to the door. She rang the doorbell and waited, checking over her dinner outfit one more time. She was wearing black ballet flats and a black knee length skirt, with a navy half sleeve blouse.

The door opened and Adam smiled at her. "Hey Clare come on in." He said stepping aside so she could enter.

"Hey Adam." She greeted putting her purse and overnight bag on the entry bench and then hugging Adam.

"What's that? Wait are you sleeping over?" He whispered so his parents wouldn't hear. She nodded and he rolled his eyes. "Oh god I'm glad I'm sleeping at Eli's tonight. If I didn't know you were on birth control already I'd be worried about you getting pregnant the way you two go at it."

She giggled just as Drew appeared shoving Adam out of the way lightly. "Stop hogging my girlfriend." He whined sarcastically then kissing her softly.

Adam groaned and walked away, "Clare's here." He announced.

Clare giggled and broke from Drew, "Adam is allowed to hog my time he was my best friend long before we got together." She teased and he grimaced at her. She ignored him and walked into the kitchen. "Hi Audra, Omar, thanks for having me over for dinner." She greeted.

"Oh don't be silly Clare, not only are you Adam's best friend but now that you're dating Drew your practically part of the family." Omar smiled hugging her tightly.

"We're always happy to have you over dear." Audra said hugging her just as tightly as soon as Omar released her. "Okay dinners ready everyone sit, Clare why don't you sit between the boys."

Clare sat down at the round dining table, Adam on her right and Drew on her left, as soon as he sat down he took her hand in his.

"How's school going Clare?" Audra asked her as they all began eating.

Clare saw Drew roll his eyes and squeezed his hand to warn him to behave. "School's going great, I have a 98% average in all my classes and I'm assistant editor on the school paper."

"That's fabulous Clare; maybe you can help Drew with his school work." Audra suggested.

"Mom!" Drew glared at her.

Clare kissed his cheek softly to calm him. "I'd be happy to tutor Drew, I know he's smart, he just needs to find the right way to retain what he learns."

He smiled at her gratefully.

"I knew you'd be a good influence on him Clare, the minute he told me you two were dating. You're just the kind of girlfriend we always hoped he'd have." Audra praised and Clare blushed.

"We know Adam is going to some comic event with Eli tonight, what are your kid's plans this evening?" Omar asked after a few minutes of silent eating.

"Owen's picking us around eight to go to a party, after which we'll drop Clare off at Alli's and I'll spend the night at Owen's house." Drew said half lying to his parents.

Clare just smiled and Adam never let on that Clare was actually spending the night. Without realizing it Clare had completely relaxed, aside from the fact that Drew held her hand the whole time and she was actually paying attention when he talked, it felt just like any other dinner she'd had at the Torres house. When dinner was over they all helped to clean up and then Audra and Omar rushed out of the house to drive to Kingston.

"I'm off to meet Eli; I'll see you guys tomorrow. Be careful at the party." Adam said as soon as his parents had left and he'd packed his bag.

"Bye Adam, have fun and say hi to Eli." Clare said hugging him.

"Bye bro see you tomorrow." Drew waved.

As soon as the door closed behind Adam Clare retrieved her bag from the bench. "I better go change for the party Owen will be here soon."

"Yeah me too." Drew said. She followed him up the stairs but went into Adam's room locking the door behind her. "Hey what are you doing?" He called through the door.

"If we change together we'll never get changed and when Owen gets here we'll be in the heat of passion." She called back.

There was silence on the other side for a moment and then he said, "Good point. I'll meet you downstairs when you're changed."

**Next update the party.**


	26. Why

**I do Not Own DeGrassi**

**TRIGGER warning for this chapter ****hey you guys requested some drama and turmoil in their otherwise oerfect relationship**

**Also it is super long, there was a lot to fit in, so get comfortable**

**Ch.26 Why**

**(CLARE)**

After changing for the party she went into the bathroom to check her hair, do her makeup and see how she looked since there was no mirror in Adam's room. Her hair was fine so she applied eye shadow, blush and cherry red lipstick to match her shirt. Since the November evening was chilly she had opted for black low-rise skinny jeans, 4 inch patent leather stilettos and a cherry red corset top that buttoned all the way up had spaghetti straps and a built in bra, meaning she didn't need one. A few silver bangles and small silver hoops in her ears completed the outfit. Satisfied with her appearance she left the bathroom and went down the stairs. Drew was already dressed and waiting, perched on the arm of the couch, he was wearing dark jeans, a blue shirt and his leather jacket. He stood when he saw her coming to the bottom of the stairs and offering her his hand, when she descended the last step he put his arms around her back and crushed their lips together. She slipped her arms around his neck and parted her lips, deepening the kiss and pressing herself to him just a little more.

"You look amazing! Incredibly beautiful and sexy!" He breathed as they pulled apart.

She smiled and bit her lip, "Thanks, you look pretty hot yourself Torres." She said leaning up just slightly and kissing his nose.

"You're taller." He smiled.

"Four inch heels," she said lifting her leg behind her just slightly to show him her heel.

"Do we have to go to this party, you look so hot." He said whining just slightly.

Before she could answer there was the honk of a car horn outside and she pulled from his arms with a coy smile. "Come on that would be Owen." She said grabbing her purse and Drew's football jacket that he gave her the other night for warmth.

"But…" He pouted as she reached for the door handle.

"Owen's waiting," she reminded him opening the door and turning back to him, "but remember we have the house to ourselves tonight."

She turned and walked out to Owen's truck opening the door and sliding into the middle seat.

"Evening Clare, you look nice." Owen greeted.

She smiled placing Drew's jacket over her shoulders and taking a second to check Owen's outfit, black jeans, blue and black striped shirt and black leather jacket. "Thanks so do you." She said just as Drew got in the truck next to her.

The boys said hello as she and Drew buckled up and then Owen began driving. The drive to the girl's house where the party was took about 5 minutes, Owen parked and they all got out. Drew put his arm around Clare's shoulders as she looked at the house, a blue two story. They walked up the steps together and Owen rang the bell, a moment later the door opened revealing a girl with fiery red hair and a drink in her hand, by the way she could barely stand Clare guessed it was far from her first drink.

"Owen, I haven't seen you in forever." The girl smiled and then threw herself onto Owen with a kiss on his cheek.

Clare turned into Drew a little to giggle on his shoulder and he kissed her temple.

"Yeah good to see you too Nessie." Owen said peeling the girl off of him with an almost disturbed look on his face. "Vanessa this is Drew and Clare, guys this is her party." Owen introduced them.

Vanessa looked away from Owen to look at them. "Hey good to meet you, any friends of Owen and B are friends of mine. Well come in the party is inside."

Vanessa waved them forward and stumbled into the house and they followed. The living room was filled with about a dozen or so teenagers in various stages of drunkenness and Clare could smell the stench of cigarettes and pot wafting in from the porch. Loud music vibrated through the house, it was an older house and the kitchen was mostly closed off from the living room and dining room. Inside the house it was humid and stuffy and the three of them slipped off their jackets.

"Hey guys glad you could make it." Bianca smiled appearing before them. "Just hang your jackets by the door there."

Owen took Drew and Clare's jackets and hung them all up and they followed Bianca further into the living room, the four of them sitting on the sofa. Clare was feeling somewhat nervous and very out of place in this crowd. She sat between Drew and Owen with Drew's arms around her, she took his hand and placed her purse on the coffee table.

"Thanks for inviting us Bianca." Clare smiled politely.

"Oh of course Clare I'm sure you'll have lots of fun tonight." Bianca smiled but something in her eye made Clare slightly anxious and she gripped Drew's hand a little tighter.

The four of them talked for a while, about upcoming exams and winter break at first and then last night's football game and then Vanessa stumbled over to them falling into Owen's lap which Clare suspected was more intentional than it looked.

"Whoa Nessie maybe you should take a breather from the drinks." Owen said taking her half empty cup from her hand.

"We should do something," Vanessa cooed stroking Owen's hair.

"We could play a game," Bianca suggested, "spin the bottle or seen minutes in heaven."

"No way, not a chance." Drew exclaimed tightening his arms around Clare's waist.

"Why not?" Bianca questioned with an almost pouting look. "Spin the bottle was such fun at your party Drew." She said looking at first at Clare and then at Drew.

"That's why, I already had to watch Clare kiss the two of you not mention Imogen and Eli Clare's ex." Drew said this last part through gritted teeth and strengthened his hold even more. "I am not watching her kiss anyone else!"

"You wouldn't have to see her during seven minutes in heaven." Bianca pointed out.

"No!" Drew insisted.

"Mmmmm dance with me Owen." Vanessa requested standing up with a bit of difficulty and pulling Owen's hand until he stood up.

Owen groaned a little but stepped away with her to the other side of the coffee table and the two began dancing.

"I'm sorry Vanessa is being a terrible host would you guys like something to drink?" Bianca asked.

"Just soda will be fine." Clare said.

"Oh Clare you're at a party you don't want a soda, I'll make you a strawberry daiquiri you'll love it I promise." Bianca smiled almost overly kindly and again it made Clare a little nervous.

"Okay." Clare said slowly.

"How 'bout you Drew?" Bianca inquired.

**(BIANCA)**

Her plan was going perfectly; Fitz was already in place and at this point probably on his fourth beer which was fine she knew four beers would make Fitz little more than tipsy. Although by this point he was most certainly growing impatient.

"Beer is fine." Drew said as he nuzzled into Clare's neck causing the girl to giggle and Bianca to gag just slightly.

Bianca looked behind her to where Owen and Vanessa were dancing. "Owen you want a beer?" He nodded to her. "And I think I'll make a daiquiri for myself it sounds rather good. Uh Drew could you come help me with the drinks? I'm sure Clare will be alright by herself for a short time. You don't mind do you Clare?"

She watched as Clare bit her lip, "No of course not," the petite girl said slowly and then turned to Drew as she unwrapped herself from Drew's arms. "Go help Bianca, I'll be okay."

Drew kissed her lips softly and Bianca cringed and then he got up as did Bianca and he followed her to the kitchen. The kitchen was mostly enclosed and could really only be seen from the dining room so Clare could not see them from where she sat.

"Could you grab a couple of cocktail glasses from the top shelf there?" Bianca requested pointing up.

Drew turned to get the glasses and Bianca slipped under him gently pulling his phone from his pocket. "Sorry just grabbing the daiquiri mix." She said purposely rubbing against him a little.

"Here." Drew said putting the glasses on the counter.

"Thanks. Could you get the blender down and the ice from the freezer please?" She asked turning from him and searching through the contacts on his phone for Clare's name.

"Yeah sure." Drew said.

She found Clare's contact and opened it to send a text. _"Okay gotta make it sound like Drew is sending this, let's see…I know!"_

**You look too hot tonight for me to keep my hands off you, meet me in the back bedroom now!**

She hit send and then hid Drew's phone behind the fruit bowl just as he put the ice on the counter.

"Looks like we're out of rum but there is some in the basement and we should bring up another case of beer too." She said. She took a few steps to the basement door and turned to look at Drew. "Well I can't carry both up the stairs on my own come on."

She opened the door to the basement and flipped on the light, stepping aside and gesturing for Drew to go first. He began descending the stairs and she reached around and pressed in the lock allowing the door to close behind her and effectively locking them in the basement, just as she had planned.

**(CLARE)**

She had told Drew to help Bianca with much trepidation something about the way Bianca was behaving caused her to feel mistrustful of the girl tonight. However she didn't want to be possessive and controlling and she trusted Drew. He gently placed his fingers under her chin and kissed her lipts softly leaving her with the spark that always emanated from their kisses. She watched them walk into the kitchen before they disappeared behind the wall, when she could no longer see them she looked around the room before settling on watching Owen and Vanessa dance and then her phone beeped. She pulled it from her purse and bit her lip as she read the text from Drew demanding she meet him in the back bedroom now. She put her phone back in her purse and got up to walk to the back of the house. Owen glanced at her as she walked past but didn't ask where she was going just smiled.

She went to the hallway that led to the back and saw three doors all of them closed, one was very obviously the bathroom as she heard running water, the one at the end of the hall was most likely the master bedroom, the door was closed a light was on and as she got closer she could hear the distinct sounds of sex and knew Drew was not in there that left only one door. She opened it slowly, an excited anticipating smile coming across her lips. The room was very dark; nearly pitch black she could just make out slivers of light peeking through the drawn curtains. The music was fairly loud even back here but she heard someone getting off the bed and stepping towards her.

"Drew? Where's the light?" She queried trying to feel for the light switch.

She was not answered by words but a hand came to her hip pulling her to him and away from the wall. When her backside was pressed into him she could feel his constrained erection poking at her though his jeans.

"I really did get you turned on." She smiled reaching her hand up behind his neck just as he began kissing her shoulder.

It was then that she realized whoever this was it was not Drew, his breath smelled strongly of beer, Drew could not have drunk that much in so short a time. Not just that but he felt different, his hair, the back of his neck, his hands and lips on her; she did not who they belonged to but one thing she did know it was not Drew.

**(DREW)**

He took the basement steps two at a time hopping to the bottom and looking around. This basement was nothing like his, it was unfinished and musty but he spotted the cases of beer quickly and picked one up just as Bianca stepped down the last step, she went to a shelf and pulled down a bottle of rum. He let her go up the stairs first as she had a free hand to open the door and he followed. She got to the top and turned the handle but the door didn't open.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"The door locked, we're locked in." She stated but only the tiniest bit of anxiety crossed her face or was laced in her voice.

Drew set down the case of beer and began banging on the door. "HEY! LET US OUT! WE'RE LOCKED IN!" He yelled.

"Drew stop! No one can hear you the music is too loud." Bianca told him pulling him from the door.

"Okay I'll call Clare and she'll let us out." Drew said feeling his pocket but his phone was not in it. He felt his other pockets but his phone wasn't in any of them. "I can't find my phone, where's yours?"

Bianca shrugged descending the stairs a little, "In my purse by the door."

"Clare will come looking for us in a few minutes and she'll let us out." Drew insisted. He didn't like the idea of leaving Clare alone in that mob of drunken teenage boys. He was only comforted by the fact that Owen was out there and would keep other guys from hitting on her or worse.

"Maybe but maybe she's too busy to notice we're missing." Bianca said walking up to Drew again and setting the rum bottle down on the landing.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Drew asked furrowing his brow at her and beginning to get an inkling that Bianca had orchestrated for them to get locked in there.

"Well I just mean maybe someone else suggested a party game and without you there to tell her no I'm sure she's playing along. She did get so very into spin the bottle at your party. She sure kissed me with a lot of passion and I saw tongue when she kissed Eli too. And you know how Owen was taken by her kiss maybe she's been wanting to kiss him again too." Bianca said stepping closer to him.

"Clare wouldn't." Drew said.

"Honestly Drew what do you see in that girl, I just don't get it."

Before he could answer she put her arms around him and crashed their lips together. He pushed her off of him. "You planned this didn't you?! I'm in love with Clare get that through your head Bianca!" He demanded going down the stairs again to get away from her.

She followed him down, "Seriously Drew I mean Clare's nice and all but it seems like you two are all about sex. I'm much more experienced than she is, I can do things to you St. Clare has never heard of."

"We're not all about sex Bianca, we're in love and sex with Clare is amazing, fantastic, beyond words." Drew informed her sitting on a crate.

"What does Clare have that I don't? We were good together Drew; Clare is too different from you." Bianca said sitting in his lap.

He stood up quickly shoving her to the floor. "What does Clare have that you don't?! You want that alphabetically Bianca? Or maybe in order of the ways that make me fall in love with her every time I see her? We were not good Bianca, you were a mistake I cheated on Alli with you and then I went out with you after all other girls at DeGrassi lost respect for me."

"Who cares why we came together Drew we had fun together right?" She inquired putting her arms around him from behind and kissing his neck.

He wrenched from her arms and shoved her away. "Don't touch me Bianca! Yeah we had fun sure but I have more than that with Clare."

"You two snuck around round for two weeks to have sex. You corrupted St. Clare and turned her into a nympho how is that more? We did more than sex, you need me Drew, we're alike you and I. We belong together." She told him.

"We're not alike, the only reason I went out with you is because after Alli dumped me for cheating on her every girl at DeGrassi turned their back on me and you were the only one to look at me. Do you understand Bianca you were a last resort. And yet somehow after all that, after all the mistakes I have made, an Angel like Clare has not only paid attention to me but stolen my heart. And miracle of all miracles she gave me her heart in return. She brings a smile to my face just to think of her. And you're asking me to throw that all away for what a night of sex I guarantee you will pale in comparison to even the smallest kiss with Clare?! Until we get out of this basement stay away from me! I know you planned this that you thought I'd just fall to your advances like I once did. But even you in that tight mini dress isn't enough for me to jeopardize my relationship with Clare. That dress only proves that you're a skanky slut and Clare is an Angel. I'm waiting at the top of the stairs, you stay down here and when that door opens I'm getting Clare and we're leaving!" Drew declared.

He looked at Bianca briefly; she had a dumbstruck look on her face and anger in her eyes. Drew went to the top of the stairs and began banging on the door again. He didn't care how loud the music was he figured someone had to come into the kitchen sooner or later. After several minutes of banging and yelling, enough to make his throat a little sore and his hands ache, the door finally opened. Drew pushed past the drunk boy and went out to the living room but Clare was not on the couch, he looked around but there was no sign of her or Owen either. He did however see Vanessa slumped on the couch drinking again.

"Vanessa where are Clare and Owen?" He asked her but she just stared at him with glossed over eyes.

"Well I don't know who Clare is," an almost sober boy said from behind him and Drew turned around, "but Owen left a few minutes ago with some short girl with curly hair, after they came out of one of the bedrooms together and she was wearing his shirt."

Drew's stomach dropped and heat rose to his face as a rush of anger and jealousy washed over him. He clenched his fists and turned around, sure enough Clare's purse was gone and when he got to the entry so were their jackets. He couldn't find his either for a minute and then he found it on the floor. He left the house with a loud bang of the front door and began walking home quickly. He didn't know what to think, his mind already so messed up by Bianca's little plot to lock them in the basement together to try and seduce him, the thought of Owen and Clare being in the back room together making him ill. He had pushed Bianca away telling her how much better Clare was and the whole time she was with Owen?! No she wouldn't and neither would he, Owen was his friend; he had made amends with Clare they were getting along, maybe too well. No this wasn't right she loved him, was in love with him. But then where was she while he was in the basement with Bianca? Why hadn't she come looking for him when he didn't return after a couple of minutes. Had something really sparked between them during their kiss at his party? No she would have given into Owen's advances then, she wouldn't have been so upset after he hit on her. But what were they doing in the bedroom then?

These thoughts and a million others spun out of control in his mind on his walk home. The thoughts and what ifs crashing into each other, becoming ever more horrible scenarios and making him angrier with every step. When he finally reached his house he heard the faint echoing of voices carried on the chilled night breeze, they were coming from his yard. He walked around toward the basement entrance and his heart dropped at the sight before him. Sitting on the bench was Owen but Clare was in his arms, she still wore Drew's jacket but she also had on Owen's t-shirt just as the boy had said. He couldn't see her face well as she was mostly hidden by Owen or hear what they were saying. He watched in a jealousy filled horror as Clare kissed Owen on the cheek and then he kissed her lightly on the head. He felt like he'd been turned to stone he couldn't move and while he was screaming a hundred things in his mind at them no sound was able to come from his mouth. At the same time he felt as if he'd been stabbed in the heart by the girl he loved and in the back by his best friend. His chest was tight and wracked with a stabbing pain and he felt sure he would drop dead from a broken heart in that moment. Watching Owen caress her cheek and hug her tighter was enough to chip the stone away as he began advancing on them and his voice returned as well.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!"

**(CLARE)**

The bedroom was too dark to see but she didn't need to see to know whoever was holding her was not Drew. She gasped and tried to pull away but he held her tightly. "You're not Drew! Let go of me!" She demanded loudly struggling in his grip.

He moved a little taking hold of her arm and then violently pulling and somehow simultaneously shoving her to the bed. She tried to get up again but he shoved her back down and quickly got on top of her, sitting on her hips while pinning down her arms with his knees. She tried to struggle and kick but it was of little use. She took in a breath to scream praying that someone would hear her over the music. As soon as she began to scream he leaned down and clamped his hand over her mouth. Tears broke from her eyes like water from a broken dam and crashed to the blanket below her.

"I thought you liked sneaking around." His husky albeit tipsy voice drifted onto her like a blanket of lust and depravity.

But now she knew who her captor was and it only made her more frightened, petrified to her very core. Not only was she about to be raped at a party, much like her sister but her rapist was Fitz! Fitz who had taunted Eli with a knife and then swore he found god when he returned from juvie. Fitz who had shown up at her house seeking refuge and confessed to liking her, who had forced unwanted kisses upon her twice in the last week and who had told her he loved her more than Drew and told her she should be with him. Now it seemed he was going to get his way, that at least for tonight he was about to make her his! Her only thought as she struggled underneath him, as his beer tainted breath crept along her neck was of Drew. Hoping, wishing, praying that he would save her from this most horrific fate. Wondering if she would be able to allow Drew to touch her after Fitz was done taking her, or if she would shrink away from any touch even his and for that matter would Drew still want to touch her after Fitz forced himself upon her, or would he find her repulsive after she had been taken by someone else?

Fitz straightened up just slightly, just enough for him to hook the fingers of the hand that wasn't covering her mouth into the neckline of her shirt. Then he pulled down hard and she heard the ripping snapping sound of the spaghetti straps breaking, they fell down to the bed grazing her shoulders as they did. She screamed into his hand as more tears came and he chuckled softly, seemingly pleased by how easily her shirt ripped or how frightened she was perhaps both. He toyed with one of the buttons on her shirt for just a second before putting his hand slightly to one side of the neckline and pulling down hard popping off all the buttons, she screamed into his hand again as she heard them come plinking down about the room, feeling a couple hit her skin and bounce off to the mattress. Her shirt fell open leaving her breasts exposed to his lascivious lechery, even though the room was nearly pitch black she just knew he had a carnal smile on his face.

No longer gripping her shirt his hand slinked down from her clavicle finding her breast and he played with it and as much as it disgusted and horrified her, her body responded, her nipple becoming hard. He audibly smirked as she wiggled and squirmed and tried desperately to get out from under him to no avail, the only thing her struggling seemed to accomplish was to make him even harder. One thought kept running through her mind; _"Where is Drew? Why hasn't he saved me?" _But even this thought was snuffed out when his mouth came down on her other breast. His lips kissing at her skin, his tongue lapping at her nipple; they were warm and moist and the most disgusting thing she had ever felt at that moment. She could no longer scream into his hand, her throat was raw and sore and she was already crying with such ferocity. She tried kicking again, to wriggle out of his grasp and break free but he simply put more of his weight on her and with his hand already covering her mouth and partially blocking her nose it became hard to breathe. She said one last silent prayer for Drew to come save her before she resigned herself to this fate.

She stopped fighting, sinking into the mattress just slightly as her muscles relaxed. The tears didn't stop; she still felt revulsion at his touch and sick to her stomach that he was doing this. As soon as she stopped fighting, kicking and squirming he lifted his head from her breast, apparently this was the sign he was waiting for. He sat up, increasing his weight on her and she winced at the discomfort. His free hand felt its way down from her breast to the a waist band of her jeans and suddenly he was shifting on her, turning to face the other way, sitting higher on her stomach and off her jeans. His hand left her mouth but he was sitting with such weight on her stomach that she really couldn't get much air in anyway. His hands found the button of her jeans and undid it and then one hand came to the zipper and slowly unzipped them and then placing his hands on her sides and gripping the jeans he pulled down roughly and swiftly until her jeans and panties were at mid-thigh, just enough to allow him access to what he sought.

"Fitz please…" She begged through choking sobs and short gasps for air.

"Please what Clare? Fuck you? Gladly." He hissed.

"No." She whimpered as he moved again.

He turned facing her once more, his weight coming down on her thighs. She almost stopped breathing when she heard his zipper come down and could feel him maneuvering on her to pull down his pants and boxers enough to free his erection. Suddenly the will to fight came back and she tried to push him away now that her hands were free. He grabbed her wrists forcefully and leaned down pinning her arms to the mattress above her head, his dick lightly touching her stomach as he did so and she shrieked and gagged.

"I'm going to fuck you like that pretty boy has never fucked you before! You're going to love it Clare!" He told her and she felt the blood drain from her face, from her body.

"Fitz get off me! NO!" She managed to scream the no out of sheer terror.

He was ready to thrust into her, to take her, to rape her; she could feel his throbbing head poking at her vaginal lips. She felt her heart stop her body wrench in disgust and surrender all at once and then the door burst open and a tall figure stood silhouetted in the doorway, back lit by the light of the hallway. It was not Drew but the light came on illuminating her savior and it was the next best thing, it was Owen. Fitz stopped when the door opened and looked over and for a second the former friends stared at each other. Owen's face showed a brief second of shock and then it rapidly turned to ire, his fists clenched, his body tensed, his features became hard, his eyes narrowed into angry slits were lit by a fiery fury. He was at the bedside in what seemed to Clare to be one stride and grabbing Fitz by the shoulders not only hauled him off Clare but tossed the boy across the room. Fitz hit the book shelf with a hard and resounding thud, falling to the floor in a shower of books and trinkets. As soon as Fitz was off of her Clare pulled her panties and jeans up zipping and fastening the button once more. Although Owen had barely glanced at her he must have seen that her shirt was torn because he took his off and handed it to her.

"Put this on." He said, his voice was hard and gravely with rage but she knew it wasn't meant for her, he may have been talking to her but his eyes never left Fitz.

She took Owen's shirt and slipped it on covering herself. She couldn't stop crying and now that Fitz was off of her she couldn't stop shaking either. Fully covered again she sat up a bit, pulled her knees to her chest and curled into a ball but she didn't take her eyes off of Owen her terrified mind afraid that this was all some fantasy, some coping method and right now she truly was getting raped by Fitz. Before Fitz could recover from the daze of being tossed across the room Owen went over and picked him up by the collar, his pants falling to his ankles and it was almost funny.

"Fitz you FUCKING PRICK! She is Drew's girlfriend and you will not ever touch her again!" Owen warned him before punching him in the gut twice and then dropping him back to the floor.

"Owen," Clare said in a very small and shaky voice sounding more like a frightened child than a teenage girl. He looked back at her, his face instantly softening to concern. "Where's Drew?" She was barely able to get the words out between shaking and crying.

"I don't know." He admitted and she could hear in his voice that he wasn't sure why Drew hadn't come to her rescue either.

He went to her offering her his hand and she took it, he helped her off the bed and she nearly collapsed in his arms her forehead resting on his now bare chest and showering him with salty tears.

He hugged her close, "Let's go find him. Your safe now, Fitz won't touch you again."

She managed to nod into his ches, he kept an arm around her, and she kept her face mostly buried into his side as they walked out to the living room again; the loud music seemed terribly irritating now. He picked her purse up from the coffee table and handed it to her, she took it and felt him looking around.

"Hey Vanessa," Owen said loudly and she heard it reverberate through his chest, "you seen Drew, the guy I came with."

"Uhhhhh I think he left." Vanessa replied.

"_LEFT! Why would he leave just when I need him most? Where the hell was he?" _She looked up at Owen. "Why would he leave?" She asked again sounding for all the world like a small frightened child.

"I don't know, maybe he went looking for you when he couldn't find you." Owen suggested. "Come on we'll probably see him as we drive back to his place."

They walked to the entry and Owen handed her Drew's football jacket and she slipped it on once again. Drew's scent on it easing onto her like one of his kisses, she put her arms through the sleeves this time not caring how big it was or how ridiculous it looked. Owen put his own jacket on and zipped it up so he was no longer topless. Clare looked to see if Drew's jacket was still hanging but she didn't see it, he really had gone. Owen gently took her arm and escorted her out the door and to his car. She was shaking so much, her eyes so blurry and clouded over with tears, so terribly upset that she couldn't grasp the car door handle. Owen opened the door for her and she sat down, he buckled her seatbelt and went around to the driver's side. She curled into a ball pulling Drew's jacket tight around her, and although her head was pounding, her throat dry and sore and she felt weakened the tears continued in a steady flow. Owen began driving back to Drew's and she peeked out the window hoping to see Drew but there was no sign of him on the drive, she hoped he was at home. However when they arrived at the Torres house it was still dark.

"Do you want me to take you home?" Owen asked pulling to the curb at the next house up.

She shook her head, "I can't go home like this my parent's would flip and they think I'm at Alli's." She told him between heavy breaths and heavier sobs.

"I could take you to Alli's." He offered, putting a hand on her shoulder.

She shook her head again, looking at him this time. "I want to wait here for Drew."

"Alright come on we can wait on the bench by the basement door, it's not too cold out." He said.

He got out of the truck and went around, opening the door for her and helping her out. He put an arm around her and escorted her to the bench, realizing that she was still clutching her purse in her hand she dropped it to the ground as soon as she sat down. He kept his arm around her as they sat and she put her head on his shoulder, her crying had ceased and his arm around her seemed to keep her from shaking simply because she felt safe with Owen, nearly as safe as she felt with Drew. She may have stopped crying and shaking but she was still on the verge of hysterics.

"Where is Drew? Why did he leave? Why wasn't he there when…"

Owen turned to her looking her in the eye. "I don't know where Drew is, maybe he cut through the park and that's why we didn't see him. I'm sure he'll be here soon but Fitz will never touch you again Clare, because if he does I will personally castrate him."

She managed a tiny smile with one corner of her mouth and she put her head back on his shoulder. It wasn't the same as being with Drew, it was more like huddling into Peter or Adam, but she felt safe. They sat silently for a while, her head on his shoulder as she chewed her lip and tried to think of anything but the incident that night, she tried to focus on where Drew could be.

"Do you think something could have happened to him?" She asked quietly as she lifted her head from his shoulder.

"I'll call him, we should have done it sooner but I was so worried about you I wasn't thinking straight." Owen confessed and she could see him mentally slap himself.

"It's okay I didn't think to call him either." She said her voice shaking a little but it sounded almost monotone and strange to her.

"Considering what you've been through tonight I don't expect you to be thinking straight." He assured her tightening his arm around her just slightly. He took out his phone and she watched him call Drew, Owen put it on speaker and she listened as it rang and rang and then was picked up.

"Hello?" It wasn't Drew's voice; the voice was drunk and much higher than Drew's but certainly male.

"Where is Drew and how did you get his phone?" Owen demanded.

"I don't know who Drew is but I found this phone in the kitchen." Said the drunken voice.

"Put it down again." Owen commanded and then hung up. "He must have left his phone at the party; it probably fell out while he was getting drinks with Bianca." Clare nodded and bit her lip. "I'm sure he's on his way here Clare, he'll be here soon."

"Thanks for waiting with me Owen." She said kissing his cheek, "and thanks for coming in when you did, if you hadn't been there he would have…" She couldn't continue as her lip began to tremble and she pulled it in between her teeth once again, a few new tears slipping down her cheeks.

He kissed her head softly like her Father would do when she was a little girl. "I didn't know it was you when I heard someone cry no but I wouldn't let any girl get raped. When I saw it was Fitz and you…" he stopped clenching his fists briefly and several tears ran down her cheeks. He wiped them away and hugged her closer trying to comfort her.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!?" Drew's sudden yell made her jump.

Owen turned and she looked past him to see Drew walking toward them. She got up and ran to him as fast as she could in her heels, he looked incensed, his hands balled into fists and features narrowed.

"Drew! Where were you?" She questioned reaching him, her arms out to wrap around his neck but he gently pushed her away. She winced but there was no physical pain. She looked at Drew; fresh tears flowing from her eyes, her arms came in front of her chest instinctively as a way of protecting her.

"Where was I?! I was locked in the basement with Bianca tossing her off of me and telling her how much I am in love with you and how fabulous you are all while you were cheating on me with Owen!" He exclaimed his words full of venom, his voice rough with wrath.

"WHAT!?" Clare demanded. Was he seriously accusing her of cheating on him with Owen! After she barely escaped being raped by Fitz and only because Owen had saved her.

"Dude!" Owen said his own voice full of anger and annoyance.

"Owen let's go." Clare commanded.

"Clare…" Owen started but she cut him off.

"No! He thinks I was cheating on him with you. I'm not staying here and if you're not going to take me I'll walk." She said looking at Owen and when he didn't move she began walking.

"Dude think about it if she were going to cheat on you ever you really think she'd do it with me? And why would we come back to your house?" Owen asked.

"Then why did people at the party see you two coming out of one of the bedrooms? And why are you wearing his shirt?" Drew asked turning to Clare, she had nearly made it to the curb but she stopped and turned back.

She was giving Drew and incredulous look; she was so near to hysterics she felt as though she may burst out laughing or crying at any second. "WHY?" She nearly screamed and they both looked at her. "Maybe because Fitz tore my shirt off violently," she began crying again, "when he very nearly raped me tonight! The only reason he didn't was because Owen came in the room at the very second he was about to take me! Owen gave me his shirt to wear so I wouldn't be topless until I got your jacket! That's why Owen is wearing only a jacket on this cold night and why I have his shirt on, under your jacket Drew!"

Drew was frozen, he looked horrified, irate and ill all at once, he looked back at Owen and he nodded and then Drew looked back at Clare. She was having trouble seeing him through the tears.

"Fitz was there? He tried to rape you?" He questioned not wanting to believe it but his voice edged with rage.

"He didn't try Drew he almost succeeded, if not for Owen he…he…" She couldn't continue her voice and knees giving way as her tears flowed with fresh ferocity.

He ran to her, catching her before she hit the ground, she tried to push him away. "Clare I'm sorry…"

"No I don't want to hear it! How could you think I would cheat on you Drew?" She queried still trying to push him away.

He picked her up and carried her to the bench, sitting down with her on his lap. His arms around her, his hot breath on her cheek, the feel of his heartbeat through his chest, his sweet scent she breathed in like oxygen; all of it making her feel entirely safe and at ease she relaxed and put her arms around his neck.

"I'm sorry Clare. Bianca messed up my head and when I heard that you two left together, that you were wearing his shirt and then I got home and found him holding you and…I jumped to conclusions, assuming what I thought was the worst. In my heart I knew there had to be a reasonable explanation but I let my jealous side take over. I am so sorry Clare I was an idiot a jealous raging idiot. I know you wouldn't cheat on me I do." He kissed her nose softly and then looked at Owen. "Sorry man, I lost my head. I can never thank you enough for saving her Owen."

"I wasn't going to let her get raped especially by Fitz I'm just glad I heard her scre out." Owen said coming to sit next to Drew.

Drew looked back at Clare, "Did that bastard hurt you? I'm going to kill him for touching you again, touching you at all!" Drew stated his tone turning to pure hatred at the end.

"No not badly I don't think, but I've been too shaken to really check or think about it." She said biting her lip and nuzzling into his shoulder.

"I threw him across the room and hit him a couple of times when I pulled him off her but we can find him tomorrow and make sure he gets it drilled into his thick skull to stay away from her." Owen offered.

"Good he's going to pay for even thinking of touching you!" Drew said through gritted teeth.

"Can we go inside please?" Clare requested quietly, "I'm thirsty and my head hurts."

"She's been crying basically nonstop with good reason though." Owen told him.

"Yeah let's get you inside Angel and then maybe you can tell us how Fitz even got you in the first place."

**Too be continued in the next update from right here.**


	27. Release

**I Do Not Own DeGrassi**

**Ch.27 Release**

**(DREW)**

He picked her up, Owen opened the door to the basement and Drew carried her inside sitting on the sofa with her in his lap and he heard her heels hit the ground as she slipped them off. She put her head on his shoulder and nuzzled into his neck a bit, he kissed her forehead softly before looking at Owen.

"There's bottles of water in the fridge and aspirin in my washroom would you mind?" Drew requested and Owen nodded and went up the stairs. Drew squeezed her tightly for just a second and brushed his lips to her forehead again. "Clare I'm so sorry. I love you, you know."

"I know." She said quietly into his neck, her soft breath tickled across his skin. "I love you too."

Owen returned handing Clare two aspirin and a bottle of water after opening it for her. She picked her head up from his neck, and swallowed the aspirin; leaned against him again but kept the water in her hand, resting her other hand on his arm. He looked at her, really looked at her for the first time since returning home; her hair was disheveled, her makeup was smeared, her eyes blood shot and although she wasn't crying anymore her eyes were filled with tears. Still in his eyes she was the most beautiful creature to ever grace this earth, she looked like she was going to start talking, to tell them what happened but nervously bit her lip instead, rolling it between her teeth with more force than usual. He put his finger on her lip and gently urged her to release it.

"Don't mar those perfect lips." He said and she released her lip from her teeth. He smiled a little and kissed her softly. "Tell us what happened gorgeous."

She took a deep slightly shaky breath, "I went to the bedroom to meet you, it was dark, I started to feel for the light switch and then I was being held." She had been looking at Drew's shirt but looked up at his eyes now. "I thought it was you at first but when he kissed my shoulder I knew it wasn't you. I tried to leave but he threw me on the bed and held me down. He got on top of me and I couldn't move, he had my arms pinned I threatened to scream and he said no one would hear me but still clamped his hand on my mouth when I started to scream. I didn't know it was Fitz until he spoke, he said he thought I like sneaking around. He pulled at my shirt and the straps broke and then he pulled again and all the buttons came off and my shirt fell open."

She stopped for a second as tears began to trickle from her eyes, turning into to Drew to wipe the tears from her cheeks. He kissed her cheek and strengthened his hold on her just a bit.

"He started…he touched my breast, kissed it." She said slowly looking ill simply having to repeat the words.

The thought of Fitz having his dirty hands and foul mouth on Clare's perfect breasts made Drew sick and angry, he tensed unintentionally squeezing Clare even more. She put her hand on his neck and he looked at her and relaxed just slightly to ease her anxiety.

"I kept hoping you'd come through the door." She said to him and his heart sank, he had failed her. He looked away from her trying to hide his shame and regret; she began to cry a little harder but continued. "Fitz moved, turned around so he could pull my jeans and panties down. He was sitting on my stomach and I couldn't scream but I begged him to stop and he wouldn't."

He bit the inside of his lip, an amalgamation of emotion churning inside him; passionate hate and anger for Fitz, a desire for revenge, sorrow that Clare had been put through this, regret that he had not saved her, remorse for ever leaving her side.

She sniffled and took a deep breath before continuing, "I heard his zipper and I tried to fight again but he grabbed my wrists and shoved me back down and I could feel…him. He got ready to…to…"

He could feel her body tensing in his arms she couldn't say it but she didn't need to he knew. He looked up from the floor to look at her once more, pushing any sign of hate and anger from his face and his eyes so she wouldn't think he felt those things toward her. He brushed a curl from her face and kissed her ear hearing her breath hitch as he did.

"I begged him to stop one more time and screamed and then Owen came through the door." She finished and looped her arms around Drew's neck once more, gently putting her head on his shoulder once again.

Drew's mind was completely taken over by three thoughts; 1) Fitz needed to die for touching her, for putting her through that, for even thinking of touching her; 2) he should have been there to save her and 3) he would make her feel safe and good again. There was a few minutes of silence and then Owen spoke.

"Clare who told you Drew wanted you to meet him in the bedroom?"

She picked her head up to look at them, she had stopped cyring. "He did, I got a text from him."

"I never texted you at the party." He told her.

"Look it's…" She looked around the room for a minute, "My purse is still outside."

"I'm on it," Owen said getting up, he went out the sliding glass door and got her purse from the ground before coming in again and handing it to her.

She pulled out her phone and found the text, Drew looked at it, it sounded like him and it had come from his phone but he knew he hadn't sent it.

"It's from my phone but I didn't send it, I lost my phone I looked for it when I was in the basement with Bianca." Drew told them giving her phone to Owen so he could see the text.

"We called your phone after coming back here and some kid at the party picked up. Clare when did you get this text?" Owen asked putting her phone next to her purse on the coffee table.

"A few minutes after Drew and Bianca went to the kitchen to get drinks." She said.

"Bianca must have gotten my phone from my pocket and sent it to you knowing you would think it was me and letting you walk right into Fitz's clutches." Drew said gritting his teeth at the end. Now his anger for Fitz had grown to include Bianca as well, realizing that not only had she planned to lock him in the basement with her thinking he'd fall into old habits and cheat on Clare with her but she had intentionally led Clare into danger. "They planned this and I'm going to kill them!" Drew asserted clenching his fists.

"I don't think Bianca thought Fitz would go as far as raping you but it doesn't matter they both need to pay." Owen said his own teeth gritted and fists clenched. "If you two are okay I'll go home now." He added after a deep breath.

"We'll be fine," Clare said with a tiny smile before leaning forward and out of Drew's arms to place a small soft kiss on Owen's cheek. "Thanks Owen for everything." She said falling back into Drew's arms and leaning against him.

"I'll be back in the morning so we can go murder those two." Owen assured them before leaving through the basement door.

Drew turned to Clare touching their noses together. "I should have been there Clare, I'm sorry."

"You were locked in a basement with Bianca throwing herself at you; it's not your fault." She told him but her normally bright blue eyes were still mired with fear, sorrow and something else a glimmer of doubt or suspicion possibly.

"Clare I didn't touch Bianca, I threw her off me literally. I told you I haven't even looked at another girl since we got together and it's true." He assured her before bringing his lips to hers.

She parted her lips and found his tongue with hers, after several minutes they pulled away for need of air. "I know, you told me already you didn't touch Bianca."

He smiled and felt himself relax. "Come on let's go to bed and get you out of Owen's shirt and into one of mine." He said lifting her from his lap and setting her on the floor gently.

**(CLARE)**

She scrunched her face at him just a little for still sounding jealous that she was wearing Owen's shirt. He took her hand and they walked up to his room he flipped on the light and went to his dresser to get a shirt but she went to his closet opting for his football jersey. She slipped off Drew's jacket and laid it on the dresser and started to leave the room when he caught her arm.

"Where are you going?" He asked knitting his eyebrows together.

"Adam's room my bag is still in there and I'm not sleeping in a G-string." She informed him.

He looked at his jersey in her hands and cocked his eyebrow before licking his lips. "You could just sleep with no panties." He suggested.

Clare bit her lip, normally not having panties on around Drew was no problem but tonight, tonight she had been violated and she was left shaken. Still she found herself nodding and she stepped away from the door. She turned her back to him hearing him undress and then the sound of him sitting on the bed which sounded eerily like Fitz getting off the bed in the dark bedroom and she shivered involuntarily.

"Are you cold?" Drew asked as she pulled off Owen's shirt and replaced it with Drew's jersey.

She shook her head as she finished undressing until she was wearing only his jersey and she turned back to him. He was sitting on the edge of the bed leaning back on his hands apparently having watched her undress; he had his boxers on but nothing else. He was waiting for her to cross the room to him but there was something she wanted to know first.

"Drew you said you knew I wouldn't cheat on you but you've accused me of it twice now. When you found out Fitz kissed me the first time you immediately accused me of kissing another boy and tonight you assumed I had cheated on you with Owen. If you know I would never cheat on you then why do you keep accusing me of doing so?" She inquired.

He leaned forward resting his arms on his legs and grasping his hands together, his face had fallen his expression became melancholy and guilty looking, he looked away from her to his hands. "I know and I'm sorry I just worry."

"That I'll cheat on you?!" She exclaimed in exasperation feeling a stab of hurt run through her.

He looked up at her, "No I mean not really, I worry that you'll realize you made a huge mistake."

"What?" She questioned, he wasn't making any sense. She walked over to him and sat next to him on the edge of his bed.

He looked at his hands again. "I don't deserve you Clare; you're perfect and wonderful, brilliant and beautiful. You're this amazing person and I'm a moron with a million faults whose skated through life on his good looks and athletic ability. I almost fail out of all my classes and only pass with a lot of help from Adam and my friends and you take advanced classes and pass them so easily. Your kind and considerate and compassionate and I have no redeeming qualities. I worry that one day you're going to come to your senses and leave me for someone that's more deserving of your perfection like Eli."

He stopped and she let out a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding, then put her hand over his but he still didn't look up at her. "Drew I love you, I am in love with you. I don't want anyone else." She put her hand under his chin urging him to look up at her. "You're not a moron Drew, you're smart you're just not good at retaining things at school but I know you're smart. And I know that there's a lot more to you besides the fact you're incredibly good looking and good at sports. I know you're a great big brother and how much Adam looks up to you. I knew that before we ever got together Adam talks about you all the time. I know you're a good person, protective and sweet and yes you have some faults but everyone does Drew and I am far from perfect."

"You're perfect to me Angel." He said to her before kissing her lips tenderly. "What if you wake up one day and realize all we had is lust, that I pushed you, we moved pretty fast…"

She cut him off, "Drew I fell in love with you, I felt that spark on our first kiss too and yeah we moved fast but you didn't force me to do anything. I wanted it, I told you when I was ready for sex because I wanted it, I wanted you. I want to be in your arms, kiss your lips, feel you and no one else. I fell in love with you Drew; I am in love with you Andrew and no one else. I love you faults and all and I love all of your faults."

He smiled cupping her face in his hand and crushing their lips together then he leaned down slowly laying her into the bed. She moved her legs on the bed having to lay them across his lap. She put her hands around his neck tickling her coral colored nails along his shoulder blades. He moved his hands trailing them down her body along her sides till he found the bottom of the jersey, he put his hands under it and pushed it up revealing her breasts. His lips left hers as his hands cupped her breasts and she caught a soft moan on her lips. Then his lips came to her nipple, the same nipple Fitz had his mouth on a couple of hours ago and even though she knew it was Drew, even though she felt Drew's soft mouth lovingly licking her, for just second she felt and saw Fitz again. She choked a frightened gasp in her throat as tears came to her eyes and gently pushed him away. He sat up and looked at her with a wounded expression and a wave of guilt washed over her.

"I'm sorry." She said quietly as she quickly got up and ran for the washroom but he was faster.

He grabbed her arm lightly and turned her to him, "Clare what's wrong?" She bit her lip and looked down. He put his fingers under her chin and brought her eyes to look at him once more. "Angel please tell me what I did?"

Her lip trembled and she bit down on it and laid her hands and head on his chest. His arms encircled her and hugged her close. "It wasn't you." She said into his chest, "You didn't do anything."

"Then what's wrong?" He pleaded.

She looked up at him afraid to tell him and afraid not to. "Don't hate me."

"Angel I won't hate you just tell me please?" He assured her kissing her nose lightly.

"I knew it was you but for a second you became Fitz, I saw him and felt him. I'm sorry Drew." She confessed and she felt him relax.

"No I'm sorry Clare, you were almost raped tonight. We don't have to do anything, I'm happy just holding you." He told her smiling sweetly. "Let's go to bed I'll just hold you all night." He said letting go of her with one arm to switch off the light and then taking her hand to pull her back to the bed but she stood firmly.

"But your parents are out-of-town and this was supposed to be…"

He silenced her with a kiss while picking her up, she put her arms around his neck and melted into the kiss. He brought her to the bed breaking the kiss as he laid her down, pulling down the covers and getting in behind her, pulling her to him and wrapping his arms around her.

"I don't care, you were traumatized tonight and as long as I'm touching you at all then I'm ecstatic Angel." He told her kissing the back of her neck softy.

She turned in his arms to face him putting her hands against his chest, kissing his neck ever so slightly and she felt him tremble just a little at her touch. "Drew why do call me Angel?"

"Because you're my Angel Clare. I've made so many mistakes, done so much stupid stuff because I was thinking with the wrong head. I probably would have continued on that path of self-destruction and not thinking right and then I was saved by a beautiful Angel and I fell in love with her and I am the luckiest guy in the world, in the galaxy because she fell in love with me too."

Clare felt her heart flutter, butterflies in her stomach; she was smiling wide but couldn't get words to come from her lips for a response so she crushed her lips to his. Wrapping her arms around his neck she deepened the kiss licking his lips and he opened his mouth and slipping his tongue out, they found each other and fought for dominance. She caressed down his arm and along the elastic waist band off his boxers, slipping her fingers underneath and eliciting a moan from him. His body tensed just slightly as she found his cock with her fingers and wrapped her hand around it as she pressed her body into his.

"Clare we don't…" He started.

She put her fingers to his lips cutting him off. "I want to Drew, I'm okay. I need to forget about Fitz or at least replace him with you. Your touch is the only one I want to feel, to think about, to remember." She insisted letting go of his stiff cock and sitting up pulling his jersey off her body.

The room was dark but some moonlight filtered in through the blinds, enough for her to see him smile at the sight of her. He threw off the blankets and took off his boxers tossing them across the room. Putting one hand at the small of her back and the other behind her neck he crushed their lips together and lay her back down gently. She stroked her hands up his arms as he freed one hand and gently caressed down her belly barely grazing over her clit. He broke the kiss spreading her legs apart and moving down between them. He put one leg over his shoulder and put his hands under her butt, lifting her hips from the mattress just a little. Her breathing hitched as his lips kissed her thigh and then she moaned when his tongue entered her. Licking inside of her and lapping her juices, his tongue exploring her depths as far as he could go. Her nerve endings awakening and sending a tingling sensation through her body.

"MMMMMM Drewwwwww!" She exhaled in a moaning breath.

He continued expertly feeling her with his tongue his own moans sending small vibrations through her. She began bucking her hips throwing her head back into the pillow, her heart rate and breathing speeding up as he found her spot and continually caressed it with his velvety soft tongue. Her hands went to the back of his head, holding him there and clutching at his hair.

"Yesss don't stop…more…nnnnnn Drewwwww!" She panted as she came, her body trembling in his hands.

He removed his tongue and she bit her lip at the loss as she continued to ride out her orgasm. He slid his hands up underneath her, pulling himself up along her body; she gasped gripping his shoulders tightly as he simultaneously thrust into her and encircled her nipple with his lips. The feel of his hard throbbing cock buried so deep inside of her was immensely blissful bringing forth a trembling moan from the back of her throat.

"I…am…the…only…one…that…is…ever…allowed…to…touch…this…body…again." He insisted while after every word he would kiss or suckle her breast while pulling out or thrusting into her again.

Already sensitive after her last orgasm she was quivering, her body tingling, her head thrown back into the pillow as tiny beads of sweat formed on her. She couldn't form words only moan in rapture as her nails dug into his shoulders and her body moved of its own accord twisting and sliding along him anything to feel more of him. She felt him begin to tense around her and inside of her, she felt his cock grow just slightly and pulse in the depths of her.

"Ahhhhh Cllllaaaaarrrreeee! Oooooooo I llllllooooooovvvvveeee youuuuuu CLARE!" He jerked as he reached climax shooting his hot seed deep into her.

This was enough to send her over the edge for a second time. "Ohhhhhhhhh Drewwwww! God YESSSSSSSSSSS!"

He collapsed to her sweated breasts, his hard panting breaths drifting over her skin. She was breathing hard and continued quivering underneath him as her orgasm dissipated. He rolled off of her withdrawing from her and she whimpered just slightly. He pulled the blanket over them as he lay on his back next to her and she rolled over putting her head on his chest and draped her arm across him. Any phantom feeling or thought of Fitz had entirely left her mind and body. She snuggled up to him kissing his chest lightly and he let out a satisfied sigh.

"I love you Drew." She said softly against his nipple and felt him shiver.

He wrapped his arms around her and squeezed her tight for a minute. "I love you more Clare."

The feel of his skin and the gentle thrum of his heart assuring her she was safe she realized just how tired she truly was after the events of the night. She closed her eyes and quickly drifted into slumber.

**(DREW)**

The sound of the doorbell woke them late the next morning, Drew groaned squeezing her naked body to his, all he wanted was to lie in bed and feel her.

She kissed his chest. "It's probably Owen." She said sitting up and breaking out of his hold and he grimaced at her for taking her silken skin from his. She stood up from the bed as the doorbell rang again. "I'm going to take a shower; you better let Owen in before he comes in through the basement and sees more of me than either of us want him to."

He got up pulling on his jeans and left the bedroom running down the stairs just as he heard Clare enter the washroom. He opened the door and it was indeed Owen and he stepped aside so Owen could enter and shut the door once he was in the house.

"You just wake up?" Owen asked looking Drew over quickly as they walked to the kitchen.

"Long night, besides I was sleeping with a beautiful naked girl in my arms your lucky I left that to let you in." Drew said pouring himself some orange juice.

Owen snickered sitting at the breakfast counter. "Speaking of Clare how is she this morning?"

"Better I think, she's in the shower now." Drew told him putting a bagel in the toaster.

"We should go back to Vanessa's and get your phone and then we'll hunt down Fitz and Bianca." Owen said.

"Fitz is going to die for what he did!" Drew said pounding his fist into the counter. "But I don't want to leave Clare alone especially after last night. And I don't know what to do about Bianca I'm not going to hit a girl."

They were silent for a few minutes as they both were thinking about how to punish Bianca. Drew made his bagel when it popped up and sat down at the counter next to Owen.

"Maybe you should wait till Monday morning to deal with Bianca. Tell her off at school, expose her plan and declare your love for Clare, maybe leave out the part about Clare almost getting raped though. Somehow I doubt she wants the school to know. Hitting Bianca's ego and tearing her down will hurt her more than anything." Owen proposed.

Drew thought about it a minute, "It's perfect." Drew smiled thinking about what he was going to say to her tomorrow morning at school.

Just as he finished his bagel Adam came home, he came into the kitchen and gave them a curious look. "Hey guys." He greeted setting his backpack on the sofa.

"Adam perfect, can you stay here with Clare? Owen and I need to take care of something." Drew requested of his brother.

"Uh sure," Adam said slowly and then looking around. "Where is Clare?"

"She's in the shower, I'm gonna go get dressed." Drew told them and he ran up the stairs. He got dressed quickly and went back to the kitchen. "We'll be back in a while stay with Clare don't leave her." Drew instructed and Adam nodded with a confused expression on his face.

Owen got up and they went through the front door, it closed behind them with a loud bang.

**(CLARE)**

She stepped out of the shower and just as she finished drying her body she heard the front door slam shut and instinctually she knew Drew was leaving, she wrapped the towel around her holding it shut with one hand and ran down the stairs, her hair dripping wet and sticking to her neck. She opened the front door and seeing Drew and Owen walking to his car she took a few steps outside.

"ANDREW!" She called to him; he turned around as did Owen. Owen stared at her mouth open, eyebrows raised. Drew's face went from shock to scrunched up in vexation and he started walking back to her.

"Clare get back in the house! You're only wearing a towel!" He demanded pointing behind her at the open doorway.

"Where are you going?" She questioned not moving at all.

His stride became faster instead of replying, he reached her bending down just slightly to put his arm around her thighs and pick her up. He carried her back to the entry and set her down inside the house.

"We'll be back soon Angel, stay here with Adam." Drew instructed looking over her shoulder.

She turned her head to see a very surprised, embarrassed and confused Adam watching the two of them, she hadn't even been aware that he'd come home. When he realized Clare was looking at him he gave her a kind smile.

She smiled a little at Adam before looking back at Drew. "Drew don't pl…"

She was silenced by his lips on hers. "I'll be fine, stay with Adam okay?" He requested in a kind but stern voice.

She bit her lip and nodded, she wanted Fitz to pay for what he had tried to do but she hated the thought of Drew fighting, of even the possibility of him getting hurt. "Please be careful," she requested and looked past Drew at Owen who still had the same look on his face. "Both of you be careful."

Owen smiled at her; Drew kissed her cheek and went through the doorway again closing the front door as he went through it. For a few seconds she stood there staring at the closed door before turning around to look at Adam. Poor Adam still had bright red cheeks after seeing her in nothing but a towel and he looked horribly confused but he still smiled at her.

"I'm gonna get dressed." She said smiling and then went back upstairs. She retrieved her bag from Adam's room but got dressed in Drew's room just in case Adam came up to his room while she was dressing.

When she was dressed and had dried her hair some and brushed it she went down to the kitchen to get some breakfast. Adam was sitting at the counter waiting for her; she smiled at him again and poured herself a glass of orange juice before putting two slices of bread in the toaster. She could practically hear all the questions in Adam's mind but she wasn't sure how to answer them just yet so she kept her back to him while she made her toast, then set her plate and glass on the counter and sat next to him.

"Sooooo how was the party?" He asked after a minute.

She looked at him swallowing her bite of toast. "It was…fine. We didn't stay very long." She said quietly and quickly took a sip of her juice.

"Why didn't you…Clare what happened to your wrists?!" Adam exclaimed suddenly reaching over and gently grabbing her arms to examine her wrists closely. She looked down to see blue finger mark bruises around both her wrists; she looked at Adam and bit her lip. "Drew didn't…" Adam began to question but she interrupted him.

"What Adam no Drew wouldn't hurt me you know that." She assured him.

He let go of her wrists and looked at her face again studying it closely as she sipped at her juice. "Then what happened Clare?" Adam questioned and she could feel tears threatening to break from her eyes. She bit her lip and looked away swallowing hard to keep from crying. "Clare please tell me, someone hurt you and I'd like to know who?"

"Fitz." She said quietly and she heard Adam suck in a breath and could see him tensing. "He was at the party, he tried to…Bianca and him they were trying to break up me and Drew. She sent me a text from Drew's phone asking me to meet him in the bedroom but Fitz was in there and he…threw me on the bed and ripped off my shirt." She was crying now unable to hold the tears back any longer and she looked back at Adam. "He got my pants down Adam and he was going to…Adam I was so scared." She cried throwing her arms around his neck and crying on his shoulder.

Adam put an arm around her and gently stroked her hair with the other hand. "Did he…" Adam began to ask after a minute, she put her head up to look at him and shook it.

"No but only because Owen came in at the last second and saved me. If Owen had been even a second later Fitz would have…would have been inside me." She told him crying harder at the mere thought and she felt Adam's hand ball into a fist at her back as he tensed even more. "Owen pulled him off of me and threw him across the room into a bookshelf, Owen gave me his shirt to wear since mine was ripped completely and he punched Fitz a couple of times before getting me out of the party."

"Okay I officially forgive Owen for every stupid or mean thing he's ever done after saving you from being raped," she heard him choke the word out as if it was a bit of poisonous food. "I'm glad he was there to save you and all but where the hell was my brother in all this? Why didn't he kill Fitz and please tell me they are on their way to go murder that bastard now!"

"They are on their way to kill Fitz. Don't be mad at Drew for not saving me it was Bianca's fault after she sent me the text she locked herself and Drew in the basement and tried to seduce him. He didn't give in though he threw her off of him and told her he was in love with me." She informed him.

Adam smiled and let out a relieved breath, relaxing his whole demeanor. "Come on I don't know how long they'll be and I'm supposed to stay with you until they get back so let's go watch TV in the basement." Adam insisted taking her hand and pulling her off the stool.

She smiled and wiped away the rest of her tears as they walked down to the basement. "Adam." She said when they reached the bottom of the stairs and he stopped to look at her again. "Don't tell Eli or anyone else please. I don't want anyone to know."

"Okay Clare." He assured her.

They walked to the sofa and sat down, she brought her legs onto the couch and curled up as Adam turned on the TV and began looking for something they could watch while they waited for Owen and Drew to return.

**Update Soon **

**Also a guest reviewer has requested Clare give Drew another BJ and she will in an upcoming chapter I just didn't want to put it in right after Fitz nearly raped her.**


	28. A Taste of Honey

**I Do Not own DeGrassi**

**It's a smidge long**

**Ch.28 A Taste of Honey**

**(DREW)**

He and Owen had already retrieved his phone from Vanessa's house but neither Fitz nor Bianca had been there. Currently they were driving around looking for Fitz and for the first time probably ever Drew was glad that Owen had been friends with Fitz because he knew where to look.

"There." Owen said pulling up to an alley behind a conveniece store.

Fitz was sitting on an old wooden crate smoking and had a beer can in one hand. He looked fairly drunk even at this hour and Drew guessed that he never really sobered up. Owen used his truck to block the better part of the alley entrance to keep Fitz from just running, although Drew doubted that Fitz could run much anyway. They both got out of the truck at the same time shutting their doors with a clamorous bang that echoed into the alley and Fitz finally looked up.

"FITZ! You were going to rape Clare now I'm going to kill you!" Drew roared as he walked toward the hood.

Fitz flicked away his cigarette, chugged the rest of his beer and stood up; Drew noticed he was fairly stiff and guessed this was from Owen tossing and hitting him last night. "I've kicked your ass before pretty boy and Clare should be with me!" Fitz snarled.

"Clare loves me, she will never be yours!" Drew asserted.

Fitz's eyes flashed with anger and his fists clenched. "You don't love her; not like I do! She's too good for you!" Fitz barked reeling back his fist and making contact with Drew's abdomen.

Even drunk he landed a pretty good punch, Drew hadn't been prepared for the impact and he doubled over. He looked up to see Fitz ready to hit him again before he could recover and stand but Owen stopped Fitz. Owen stepped forward grabbing Fitz's fist while Owen's other hand curled into a fist and connected with Fitz's jaw and he stumbled back a couple of steps.

"She didn't choose to be with you so you were going to rape her! You're an ass hole Fitz!" Owen said getting ready to hit Fitz again.

Fitz recovered faster than Owen was expecting, probably because the liquor was keeping him from feeling too much pain. Fitz stood reaching up and grabbing Owen by the shoulders and then kneeing him in the ribs; Owen bent over a little and sucked in a breath just as Fitz's fist hit Owen's cheek near his ear. By now Drew had recovered and he grabbed Fitz by the arm pulling him away to get some space to punch. Drew reeled back but so did Fitz, Drew landed a punch on Fitz's already black eye and Fitz punched Drew in the jaw. It was the last punch Fitz got in for Owen had recovered and came around and with both of them hitting Fitz it wasn't long before he was on the ground.

"You're pathetic Fitz the only way you've ever gotten Clare to spend time with you is through blackmail or against her will!" Drew snarled as he kicked Fitz in the side.

"Dude I hear cops let's go!" Owen said pulling at Drew's arm.

"Don't ever come near Clare again or even think about her again she's mine!" Drew warned Fitz before letting Owen drag him back to the truck and they started driving back to his house.

**(CLARE)**

She was sitting with Adam on the basement sofa watching TV but she was bouncing her leg nervously; it had been almost two hours since Drew and Owen had left and she was getting worried.

"Something must have happened Adam what if they're hurt? What if Fitz stabbed them? What if…"

"Clare stop!" Adam insisted turning to her and putting a hand on her shoulder so she'd look at him. "I highly doubt that even if Fitz had a knife he could take Drew and Owen by himself. I'm sure they'll be back soon just relax."

She bit her lip and nodded but she couldn't seem to turn her thoughts from every worst case scenario she could think of. Just as she was envisioning Owen and Drew in the hospital, unconscious and near death she heard the front door open and close again. She jumped over Adam and the arm of the sofa and flew upstairs and straight into Drew's arms. Her arms assailed his neck and she crushed her lips to his parting her lips, her tongue slipping between her them into his mouth and intertwining with his tongue. She pressed herself into him even more but feeling his torso tighten as he winced in pain she pulled back from the kiss and looked at him worry and contrition in her eyes.

"I'm fine Angel." Drew smiled at her.

She looked him over closely for a minute, he still had one arm around her but his other was clutching his own stomach and one side of his jaw was swelling and red and she knew it would be a bruise by morning. She twisted her face in concern and placed a feather soft kiss on her boyfriend's jaw.

"Ice." She said sternly and then looked at Owen, he smiled at her but was standing slightly hunched over his hand on his chest and she could clearly see a swelling read mark one of his cheeks. "Both of you." She ordered taking their hands and leading them to the living room sofa.

"Did you kill that bastard?!" Adam questioned coming into the kitchen.

"I told Adam everything." Clare informed them, "sit." She commanded gently pushing each of them on to the sofa.

"We beat him good, he'll think twice before ever even talking to you again and if he does I will kill him." Drew affirmed.

"Shirts off both of you, let's see what damage he managed to do to the two of you." She instructed ignoring Drew's last comment.

"Clare we're fine really he only got us…" Owen started but she cut him off.

"Shirts off now!" She demanded and they both took their shirts off, for a couple of seconds she was distracted by their bare sculpted chests and even the sight of Drew's chest brought a passionate fire to her belly. Seeing that each had deep red marks on their torsos she mentally slapped herself to concentrate again. "Adam could you grab me four washcloths or hand towels please?"

Adam nodded and ran upstairs while Clare went to the freezer and pulled out four ice packs, Adam returned a minute later and handed her the towels, wrapping an ice pack in each she went back to the sofa. Both boys had slumped down just a little and she knew they were in more pain than they were letting on. She put one ice pack on Owen's cheek and he reached up to hold it there, Drew did the same when she put the ice pack on his jaw. She placed the others on the reddening spots on their chest and abdomen and then looked at the clock to time twenty minutes.

"It's cold can I take it off now? My cheek is going numb." Owen whined.

"Five more minutes." She told him from her spot at the kitchen counter.

"Angel we're fine this isn't…" Drew started sounding just as whiney as Owen an she cut him off.

"Five more minutes Drew!" She insisted.

"You know this wouldn't be so bad if you were being so bossy while wearing a sexy nurse's outfit." Drew smiled.

"I do not want to see my best friend in a sexy nurse's outfit!" Adam stated.

"I do." Owen added.

"I don't want either of you to see her in a sexy nurse outfit." Drew said but Clare had heard that his voice had changed just slightly and recognized the husky tone as slight as it was.

"Stop fantasizing about me as a sexy nurse Drew." Clare said walking to the arm of the couch and smacking the back of his lightly as if to knock out the fantasy, earning a chuckle from Adam. Drew let go of the ice packs and grabbed her pulling her to his lap and she shrieked just a little. "Drew! You can't take those off y…"

He stopped her protest by crashing their lips together pulling away after a moment. "You're my girlfriend I can fantasize about you wearing whatever I want."

"Fine but you traumatized poor Adam and you put the idea in Owen's head. Next time fantasize quietly love." She request leaning up to give him a chaste kiss on the lips. "Now let me up please there's an ice pack on my back and its freezing." But Drew didn't let her up he was exchanging a peculiar look with Owen and his grip on her arms tightened as much as it could without hurting her just as Owen placed an ice pack, not wrapped in a towel on her exposed cleavage. "Aggghhh!" She shrieked loud enough for Drew to cringe, she squirmed, he released her and she got up knocking the ice pack to the floor. All three boys were laughing; Clare crossed her arms across her chest and grimaced at them sitting on her stool at the counter.

"Geez you have a high pitched scream." Owen commented when his laughter slowed enough for him to talk.

"I much prefer her doing a different kind of screaming, she can be pretty loud but not so high pitched." Drew laughed.

"ANDREW!" Clare exclaimed.

"Dude stop I do not want picture my best friend like that! She may be your girlfriend but she was my sweet innocent best friend long before that!" Adam scolded.

"So don't think about it," was Drew's only response still chuckling lightly, "either of you." He added trying to shoot Owen a warning look but as he was still chuckling didn't succeed.

"They're guys Drew they can't help but think about it if you put the idea in their heads. That fight raised your testosterone level too much I think; it's turned you into a horn dog." Clare said in exasperation as her head fell into hands on the counter.

"You of all people should know that, especially when it comes to you Angel, I'm always a horn dog." Drew replied getting off the sofa, coming behind her and wrapping her in his arms. She just grimaced at him and crossed her arms over her chest. He nuzzled into her neck and began making a trail of soft open mouthed kisses along her neck and jaw. "I'm sorry Angel, I love you." He whispered in a soft husky voice against her and she quivered just a little.

"You two being all cute and touchy is almost as bad." Adam groaned walking to sofa to sit next to Owen.

Clare scowled at Adam and then relaxed her face as her eyes became lidded when Drew lightly nipped at her earlobe before continuing to leave open mouth kisses on every piece of her skin that he could currently reach.

"I love you too," she breathed and then pushing him away just slightly, "but now you've put those thoughts into their heads." He just looked at her sheepishly and pulled her into a passionate kiss. "You're impossible." She grimaced when they finally broke from the kiss.

"Yes but you love me anyway." Drew smiled.

"Very very much." She nodded kissing him softly. "You two get your shirts back on let's go have lunch at the Dot before you take me home." Clare commanded.

She ran upstairs to gather her things and packed quickly tossing them back into her bag haphazardly. When she came back downstairs the boys were ready to go. They tossed her bag in the bed of Owen's truck and they all climbed into the cab, as there were only three seats and seatbelts she sat on Drew's lap.

"Hey guys just take a seat anywhere," Peter greeted them when they arrived at the Dot, "I'll be with you as soon as I can but Fitz didn't show up, he's probably drunk again." Peter said rolling his eyes as he gave another table their order.

"Well he was drunk but he probably won't be in for a couple days since Drew and I beat the shit out of him." Owen commented when Peter came to their table.

Peter knit his eyebrows together, "Why?"

Clare bit her lip and looked at her hands. "Because of me."

"No because he's an ass." Drew stated taking her hand.

"Clare what did he do?" Peter demanded.

She sighed and grabbed his shirt to bring him down to her so she could whisper in his ear. "Don't tell anyone," she insisted and he nodded. "He almost raped me; he would have if Owen hadn't come in and stopped him." She whispered to him.

"HE WHAT?!" Peter yelled as he stood up again and the whole café became silent and looked over at him. "That little…he's fired!" He said more quietly but with a clenched jaw.

"Peter no…" Clare began to argue but Peter interrupted her.

"He's been late or missed too many shifts because he was drunk already and now he…he…" Peter was getting very red in the face and the whole place was still staring at them so Clare put her hand on his arm to get him to calm down. He took a deep breath, everyone went back to their business and he asked them what they wanted to order.

**(DREW)**

"So did you boys have fun this weekend?" Their Dad asked as they all gathered at the dinner table.

Drew and Adam exchanged a quick look before they both answered, "Yep."

"Good we have a couple of announcements; first off your school is acquiring a junior pro hockey team the Toronto Ice Hounds." Audra said before being interrupted by Drew.

"Oh yeah Owen said something about trying out." Drew nodded.

"Yes well most of the players will be coming from all over North America and will need to be billeted with DeGrassi families and as we have the room we will be hosting one." Audra finished.

"Have the room where?" Adam questioned.

"I'm not sharing my room." Drew stated.

"You won't have to we already have the unused office space in the basement we'll convert that; we can't put in a door but we'll get a privacy screen and you two will have to stop spending all your time down there. We won't know who will be living with us until just before winter break when the manager and coach have made their final decisions for the player roster. And he won't be moving in until a few days before school starts up again. Secondly for our tenth anniversary my Mom bought us a seven night cruise to Bermuda for the first week of winter break; she bought a package for the whole family and for you each to bring a friend." Audra told her sons.

"Cool I'm bringing Eli." Adam said.

"Yes we thought you would want to," Audra nodded and then turning to Drew, "and yes Drew you can bring Clare."

"Sweet!" Drew exclaimed.

"Seriously? You're letting him bring his girlfriend?" Adam asked in disbelief. "Wait her parents will never agree to that." Adam commented.

"Actually I have spoken with both Eli and Clare's parents and they all gave their consent." Audra told them.

"You're kidding me Helen agreed to let Clare go away with Drew?" Adam questioned entirely shocked.

"Well she gets along well with all three of you which is good since the four of you will be sharing one stateroom for seven nights. I think that may be the main reason that Helen agreed to let her come because with the four of you sharing one room Drew and Clare can't get too intimate." Audra said.

"Don't bet on it." Adam said under his breath and Drew kicked him under the table.

"The stateroom sleeps six so you kids can work out sleeping arrangements when we get there. Their parents already have all the information and dates we'll be gone but we thought we'd let you tell them yourselves. Your Mom and I have a separate stateroom on a higher deck and aside from dinners for the most part you kids will be on your own." Omar told his sons.

"Sweet a week with almost no parents, my two best friends and my brother." Adam smiled.

Drew smiled too but all he could think was he would be spending his first week of break in a room with Clare. After dinner Adam had gone straight to his room to call Eli to tell him, but Drew wanted to tell Clare in person so he waited until his parents had gone to bed and then softly knocked on Adam's door.

"Hey," he said after Adam had opened the door. "Can you cover for me I want to go tell Clare about the cruise?"

"Dude it's almost midnight…you're sleeping there aren't you?" Adam asked and Drew nodded, Adam twisted his face a bit. "Fine just don't get caught."

**(CLARE)**

She was almost asleep when she heard tapping at her window, her eyes shot open and she sat up quickly and looked over to her window to see her boyfriend grinning devilishly in the moonlight. She exhaled with a smile and got up opening her window.

"What are you doing here?" She asked in a quiet voice, very grateful she had bought her sexy new nightie and was currently wearing it.

Drew pulled her to him and kissed her lips fervently before pulling away and drinking in the sight of her. "Mmmmmm have I told you how very much I love you in that tiny black lacey thing you call a nightgown? Because you do look so very very sexy Angel."

She smiled and kissed his lips softly. "Thanks but did you really come all the way over here to tell me that?" She asked shivering a little as she felt how cold the winter night was outside of her covers.

Drew shook his head, picked her up laying her back in the bed with a soft kiss at the nape of her neck. He stripped down to his boxers and she watched him blissfully, her whole body yearning to touch him. As soon as he crawled in bed next to her she cuddled up to him, laying her head on his chest and draping her arm across his belly before she began trailing her finger across his chiseled chest.

He wrapped his arms around her. "Actually I came to tell you that for the first week of winter break my family will be on a cruise to Bermuda; it was an anniversary present for my parents from my Grandma."

"So you came to tell me that I have be without you for a week?" She asked scrunching her face in dreaded disappointment.

"No Angel." He chuckled lightly.

"Shhhhh Jake is right next door," she warned, "and what do you mean no? You aren't going with them?"

"Of course I'm going but so are you, you're coming with us. Adam and I each get to bring someone, he's bringing Eli and I'm bringing you." He told her, kissing her head.

She started to get very happy and excited until a thought occurred to her. "My Mom will never let me go."

"My Mom already talked to her and she said you could come, mostly because we're sharing a room with Adam and Eli and the parents seem to think that will keep us from having sex." Drew informed her.

Clare giggled softly into his chest. "Not likely, we snuck around for two weeks I'm sure even on a cruise ship we can find somewhere to be alone."

"My thoughts exactly." Drew smiled. "I can't wait, we'll be done with finals and then I get you for a whole week with virtually no parents we just have to eat dinners with them. You and me on a romantic cruise, a whole ship full of places for us to make love. Sharing a bed together for a week; in a room with Adam and Eli but still for seven straight nights I get to hold you in my arms all night long. There is however no way I'm letting you wear this around my brother and your ex-boyfriend." Drew stated trailing his fingers along the satin fabric of the nightie.

"Then be sure and pack your jersey and I'll sleep in that." She told him.

"Done." He said.

Clare giggled and reached up to give him a soft kiss, Drew reached a hand behind her head tunneling a hand in her hair as he took control of her and the kiss. Clare moaned softly from the little bit of pain when he grabbed her hair. Her clit began to throb as the fire in her belly grew, she pressed into his thigh and his lips vibrated slightly as he let out the smallest moan.

"I thought you were worried about waking up Jake?" He whispered as he pulled away from the kiss.

She scrunched up her face at him trailing her fingertips down his sculpted form and slipping them deftly under the waistband of his boxers. Bringing her lips to his again as her fingers curled around his hard shaft. She felt him stiffen as he arched his back at her touch moaning into the kiss. She moved on top of him and he spread his legs allowing her to nestle in between. She removed her hand from him and he whimpered a little looking at her with pleading eyes, she smiled at him biting his lower lip gently as she straddled her arms around him supporting herself on her open palms and then pushing herself down his body.

"Clare what…"

She silenced him with a gentle nip on his hip bone, when she had settled in the perfect position she brought her arms to her sides, supporting herself on her elbows grabbing his boxers between his thighs and pulling them down roughly. Drew's breath hitched in surprise and then came out in a soft moan from the back of his throat as her lips gently kissed the head of his hardened dick. Releasing his boxers she grabbed his shaft with one hand while softly cupping his balls with the other.

"Shit Clare!" Drew's low husky groan vibrated through his body.

She tickled her periwinkle nails up along the shaft and he trembled at her command. She smiled lustfully; bit her lip for just a second before touching her tongue to the base of his shaft and licking up to the head.

"Ohhhh Clare." He moaned a little louder this time as it came from the back his throat.

She picked her head up to look at him smiling coyly, his head was back and his eyes half lidded. "You'll have to be quieter or I'll have to stop." She warned.

"Don't stop!" He commanded lowering his voice and clutching the back of her hair again gently pushing her head back down.

She licked up the length of his shaft several more times until the entirety of it was covered in her warm saliva. Then she wrapped her lips around the head covered it with her tongue savoring his flavor in her mouth, she heard his breath hitch again as her tongue twisted round the head licking his circumference.

**(DREW)**

He arched his back and bit down hard on the inside of his lip to keep from hollering her name out when his dick disappeared into her mouth. The feel of him inside of her hot mouth, her velvety tongue stroking him up and down, her perfect lips puckered around him the occasional light tickle of her teeth against his nerve endings as one of her hands held his balls toying them gently. His hips were bucking into the bed; one of his arms was stretched behind him grabbing her headboard while the other grabbed gently at her hair firmly holding her there.

She began bobbing with a steady rhythm, her hair tickling his thighs he felt himself swell in her mouth, his cheeks became hot a guttural moan spilling from the back of his throat and he covered his mouth. He came in her mouth with one final thrust as his body trembled riding out the orgasm. He heard her swallow while she puckered her lips a little more and gave him one last lick on his head teasing his already sensitive nerve endings and sending him into rapturous convulsions.

She giggled as she released him completely moving to the side of him again. He fixed his boxers, wrapped an arm around her waist and brought her to him as his orgasm dissipated. She kissed his lips softly before settling her head on his chest once more.

"Remind me why everyone used to call you St. Clare?" He asked gently combing his fingers through her curls.

She giggled caressing his abs lightly. "Mmmmm because I was the good little girl that wore the school girl uniform to school and was nice to everybody."

"School girl uniform? I've never seen that." He said stroking her arm as the mental image of her in a plaid skirt and knee socks made him smile.

"It was grade nine before you and Adam came to DeGrassi. I only wore it the first couple of months, I stopped about a month after I started dating K.C." She told him her warm breath ghosting across his chest.

He scowled a little, he knew she'd dated K.C. and Eli but still hated the thought of her with anyone else. "Then it was before Eli came to DeGrassi too so he's never seen it either." Drew commented mostly to himself.

"He's never seen me wear it personally but he saw pictures of me in it and it's still in my closet so technically he's seen it." She replied lightly.

"Still in your closet?" He questioned and she nodded on his chest.

He smiled carnally gently rolling her off of him and hopping off the bed. He went to her closet and began sifting through her clothes.

"Drew keep it down if Jake or one of my parents come in here there's no way they'll let me go on that cruise with you." She warned.

He turned around to tell her not to worry but when he saw her he forgot how to speak. She was lying on her side her elbow propped on the bed her head gently resting in her hand, her other arm draped at her side. Her large perfectly silken breasts corseted between the mattress and her arm. Her cinnamon curls draping gently along her shoulders, back and chest. The apples of her cheeks still pinked from blowing him, the very memory of wich sent a phantom wave of pleasure along his spine. Her crystalline blue eyes sparkling and her heart shaped cherub lips pouted so sublimely. The notion that such a perfect vision from the heavens could have fallen in love with him was still unbelievable.

"I'll keep it down." He smiled at her after a couple of minutes when he regained the ability to speak.

She smiled getting up from the bed and going to stand next him draping a hand on his shoulder, she reached into her closet and pulled out a hanger. "Looking for this?" She asked holding up the uniform consisting of a sweater vest, a white blouse and a black and red checkered skirt that was held closed along the side by a large safety pin.

He licked his lips at the thought of her in it and pulled her to him for a passionate kiss. "Put it on." He commanded.

"Seriously?" She questioned and he nodded. "Drew I haven't worn it since grade nine I didn't have so many curves back then."

"Even better." He smiled.

"Fine go sit on the bed and close your eyes and no peeking or I'm not putting it on." She said sternly.

"Yes mistress." He smirked and she smacked his ass lightly.

He sat on the bed shutting his eyes tightly and covering them with his hands smiling in anticipation.

**(CLARE)**

She opened her top dresser drawer, she had long ago thrown out the knee socks she would wear but she had a pair of white knee high stockings with bows on each side. She slipped them on and pulled off her nightie hanging it on the handle of her closet door. The blouse would only button the bottom four buttons and even the sweater vest stretched tight around her bosom. She pulled on the skirt but had to leave off the safety pin as the skirt hugged tightly at her voluptuous hips.

"Okay you can open your eyes." She said a little nervously.

Drew's eyes shot open, a carnally pleasured smile spreading across his lips, his eyes dark with lust. He was suddenly in front of her, in one swift motion he pulled off her sweater vest and brought his lips down on her breast nipping it lightly and then sucking into the flesh leaving her with a red and blue love bite. Her head went back as her hands came to the short hairs at the back of his neck. He kneeled in front of her as he trailed soft kisses down her belly before sticking his tongue into her navel. She moaned softly as she bit her lip, his hand crawling under the skirt and pulling down her panties.

He grabbed her hips without warning, grasping firmly and lifting her onto her dresser. He placed her legs over his shoulders forcing her to lean back a little and she put her arms back to support herself on her hands as she felt her panties come off completely. His hands trailed up her thighs as he gently pushed them apart, his short spiky hair prickled the insides of her thighs sending tingling shivers through her body. He hiked her skirt up before one of his hands traced along the crease at her hip, his thumb coming to rest on her clit and began rubbing in gentle circles.

"Ahhhhh." She moaned quietly biting down on her lip and squirming a little on the top of her dresser, her tail bone digging into the cedar.

He nipped at her drawing her lower set of lips into his teeth gently and then parting them with his tongue. He probed into her lapping her juices like a thirsty man to water. His thick textured tongue exploring her insides, painting her internal flesh with long soft strokes. He added a finger gliding it in slowly, her breathing hitched, her back arching as she sat up a little. Her hands came down on his shoulders clutching tightly, her nails digging at his flesh as a moan emanated from her lips oscillating her teeth still clutching her lip. He placed a hand behind her back scooting her forward until she teetered on the edge of the dresser.

"Oh god Drew!" She breathed in a whispered moan.

Her hips bucking as his thumb on her clit, his tongue and his finger all found the same rhythm. His hand left her back and suddenly a second finger was playing with the juices dripping from her. He rubbed them down the small stretch of skin separating her pussy and her ass before spreading her juices along her pucker. She gasped but it melted into a moan as she neared her peak and she bit down harder on her lip.

"Nnnnnggnnnn fuck Drew! Ohhhhh god!" She moaned as quietly as she was able, trembling in his clutches and falling onto his shoulders.

She continued to tremble as she rode out her orgasm, whimpering gently as his tongue and fingers withdrew from her and his head came out from between her legs as the cotton material of her skirt tickled her thighs again. He picked her up and cradled her in his arms as she continued to quiver in tiny pleasurable aftershocks. He lay her down in the bed getting in behind her and bringing her to him.

"I love you gorgeous." He said kissing her neck softly.

She laid her arms across his and closed her eyes blissfully tired. "I love you more."

She fell asleep listening to her lover's gentle breathing as the soft vibrations of his heartbeat vibrated softly against her back lulling her to a peaceful calming sleep. A knock at her door woke them up early the next morning.

"Clare?" Jake's voice questioned groggily through the door.

"Oh my god its Jake hide!" She commanded in a panicked whisper. Drew slid under the covers and between her legs just as Jake opened her door coming into the room, as usual he was wearing only his pajama bottoms. She brought her knees up just slightly to try and hide Drew by tenting the comforter and then realizing she was still wearing her old blouse that didn't button over her breasts she quickly pulled up the sheet to cover herself. "I didn't say come i..in!" She barked but hitched on the last word and her eyes went half lidded for a second as Drew guided two fingers into her.

Jake cocked an eyebrow at her and she wished he would just turn around and walk out the door as Drew's fingers rapidly increased their thrusting. She bit down on her lip catching a moan at the back of her throat digging her fingers into the blanket. Rather than leave however, Jake stepped further into the room shutting her door behind him.

"I just came to see if you wanted to shower first this morning?" He questioned. She shook her head vigorously, barely able to see him through her half lidded eyes as she used all her will power to keep in her moans. "Cool then I guess I'll go shower then."

"Mmmmmm kay." She said trying desperately to keep it from sounding like a raptured moan.

Jake took a couple of steps toward the door before stopping and turning around again. "Oh and Mom and Dad are up so Drew you might want to get your whatever out of my sister and get your ass home before you get caught."

**I will try and update again this weekend picking up from right here! and no her parents won't catch him there.**

**So there you go guest reviewer that requested the blow job and just as mansavage777 requested the Ice Hounds are on their way and i have a whole week long cruise to play around with! I'm thinking sex on the beack for sure, maybe some poolside jeaslousy from Drew and possibly a jaelaous Clare because we really haven't seen a jealous Clare.**

**If y'all have ideas/requests for the cruise drop me an IM or put it in a review. They will visit a few ports along the new england coast on the cruise as well.**


	29. In Which He Kisses Her

**I Do Not Own DeGrassi**

**POV switches a lot in this one sorry**

**Ch. 29 In Which He Kisses Her**

**(DREW)**

He chose to ignore Jake's warning keeping his fingers inside Clare and twisting them round slowly, he could feel Clare quiver a little and hear her gentle moaning with every breath. When he heard her bedroom door close again he pulled the covers down to be able to see her. She was biting her lip, gently tugging it with her teeth, her head slightly back, her eyes half lidded, her cheeks pinked a bit.

"Nnnn Drew you have to go." She tried to protest in a whisper as he resumed slowly thrusting, turning a little with each thrust.

"Why did Jake just open your door and walk in your room without waiting for you to say come in?" He inquired keeping his voice just above a whisper, while pulling his fingers almost all the way out at a torturously slow pace.

"Drew!" She said still in a whisper but in a much firmer tone. "You need to go! If my parents find you here…mmmmmm"

He turned her protests into a moan by picking up his thrusting pace and twisting his fingers with each plunge into her depths. "How did he know you weren't naked or something? I mean that top doesn't exactly cover your breasts. You did cover yourself before he saw you right? No one else is allowed to see you."

"Yes…mmmm…I covered….mmmmysssself. Drew! Will you stop you have to go!" She insisted in a slightly louder voice.

"You don't look like you want me to stop." He taunted thrusting faster and faster and then pulling out so quickly Clare bucked and whimpered loudly.

"Drew!" She pouted in a loud whisper. "That was so mean."

"You told me to stop." He reminded her and she scowled at him. He kissed her lips softly and smiled at her. "I'll make it up to you at school."

"Jake is just my stepbrother Drew, stop worrying about it. He didn't see anything." She assured him.

He wasn't satisfied with this answer. "He hasn't always been your stepbrother. He was your boyfriend just a few weeks ago."

"And now you're my boyfriend now please go before my parents find you here. They'll never let me go on the cruise with you if they find you in my bed." Her voice was pleading and while he still wasn't happy that Jake had just come in her room he relented.

"Fine, I'll see you at school Angel." He said getting up from the bed to get dressed again.

She stayed in her bed watching him as he got dressed, it was hard for him to concentrate as she was still in her uniform and she looked so very sexy. If her family had been gone they never would have left her bed. He smiled at her as he climbed over her bed to go to her window again. She got up catching him just before he left through the now open window, gently grabbing his arm and kissing him.

"I love you Drew." She whispered as she pulled away from the kiss then planting a very small gentle kiss on his bruised jaw.

"I love you more Clare." He smiled and went through the window.

He climbed down the tree and smiled at her as she closed her window again. He went around the side of the house and got in his car to drive home. He went in through the basement knowing his parents were probably awake. He managed to sneak up to his room without being seen as his Mom was busy making breakfast. Adam was coming out of his room just as Drew opened his bedroom door; Adam smiled at him shaking his head a little.

"So did you actually tell Clare about the cruise or were you too busy doing other things?" Adam questioned in a snarky tone.

Drew grimaced at him a little. "I told her, she's very excited." He said.

"Yeah I figured she would be Eli is too." Adam said before going into their washroom just as their Dad came out of his bedroom.

He eyed Drew closely but didn't say anything so Drew figured his parents had no idea he'd spent the night at Clare's.

"You go in there's something I gotta do." Drew instructed Adam when they arrived at school forty five minutes later.

Adam shrugged and went into the building and Drew sat on the cement banister to the stairs waiting for Bianca. Owen arrived first and sat down next to Drew, either to help him tear Bianca down or to get a front seat. Finally he saw her approaching the front of the school, her black curls bouncing, a smug smile on her face; that was about to change.

"BIANCA!" He growled angrily. She froze where she was and looked at him, her shocked expression quickly to turning to mild curiosity and then annoyance. Just about everyone else in the courtyard had stopped and were looking at Drew and Bianca now. "You pathetic conniving slut!" Drew snapped.

There was a chorus of shocked gasps and taunting "Ohs!" from the crowd and the sound of Alli and Jenna laughing in agreement.

"Resorting to locking me in a basement and throwing yourself at me like the desperate skank that you are! You honestly think I would ever leave perfection for your pathetic self? I have the most beautiful, most sexy amazing girlfriend in all of existence and you actually thought I'd give that up for you? Your nothing Bianca and you proved that by stooping to locking me in a basement with you to try and get me back. Your nothing but the school skank you'll never be anything better than boiler room Bianca!" Drew barked at her, her face changing from wounded shock to anger.

"Damn right you skanky ho!" Alli chimed in walking up behind Drew.

"Stay away from me Bianca and stay away from Clare. In fact stay away from all of us. You're lucky you're a girl I want to kill you for tricking Clare into going into that dark room with Fitz knowing he was drunk and what he would try and do. You ever come near her again and I'll forget my manners and beat you down!" Drew threatened.

"YOU DID WHAT TO CLARE?!" Alli screamed and Drew looked over to see the tiny brunette full of rage. "I can't believe even you'd be that much of a bitch Bianca!" Alli said before slapping Bianca as hard as she could across the face.

Bianca looked shocked for a second and then pulled back like she was about to punch Alli but Owen and Drew grabbed her arms before she could even try.

"You're as bad as Fitz and just as pathetic, resorting to tricks and blackmail because no one wants to touch you Bianca. You always were a skanky a whore and you always will be. Stay away from me, from Drew, from Clare and everyone else we care about or we'll make your life hell." Owen warned his former friend, his voice oozing with venom.

Alli had backed off a couple of steps and Drew and Owen released Bianca but stayed close just in case she tried to advance on Alli again.

"I may have been stupid and weak once but not anymore. I love Clare and I would never do anything to hurt her. Maybe if you weren't such a skanky bitch Bianca you wouldn't have to go to the lengths of locking a guy in a room with you. I can't believe I ever touched you, you're a loser Bianca and you always will be. A loser that makes herself feel better by stealing other peoples boyfriends! You're too pathetic for me to even waste my time on anymore." Drew said turning his back to Bianca he grabbed his backpack as people began cheering for him and went inside without even looking back at her.

"Nicely done that took her down a few pegs." Owen said slapping Drew on the back lightly.

They could hear Alli and some others outside calling Bianca names still and Drew smiled to himself. He didn't feel one ounce of sympathy for her after the stunt she and Fitz pulled at the party she deserved everything she got.

**(CLARE)**

"You won't say anything to my Mom will you?" She asked Jake when they got in the truck to drive to school.

"You mean about finding your boy toy in your bed this morning?" Jake remarked in a snarky tone.

"JAKE!" She exclaimed scrunching her face and hitting his arm as hard as she could. "He's my boyfriend and I'm in love with him. He's not my boy toy!"

"Ow! Okay okay your boyfriend and no my lips are sealed but next time he decides to sneak over in the middle of the night warn me would you?" Jake requested.

"Thank you for not saying anything and why would I warn you? You're the one that came into my room without permission this morning. Which Drew is mad at you for by the way." She told him.

"I'm your brother and I didn't see anything." Jake replied.

"That's what I said but he still wasn't happy." Clare told him.

"Whatever I don't care about making your boyfriend happy that's your job. Just I don't know text me or put a scarf on your door handle or something so I know when he's there. You two are being safe right? Because I have no desire to be an Uncle any time soon. If he gets you pregnant I will kill him." Jake stated.

Clare rolled her eyes and sighed. "Yes Jake I've been on birth control for years remember?"

"Oh right, well good." Jake said as they pulled into the school parking lot.

Since she didn't see Drew's car when they pulled in she went straight to her locker, Eli was already at his.

"Hi Eli." She greeted happily opening her locker.

"Morning Edwards." He smirked; she didn't need to see him to know he was smirking.

"Did Adam tell you about the cruise? It's going to be so much fun I can't wait!" She chirped excitedly pulling out a couple of books.

"Yeah he called me last night." Eli told her.

"Hey guys." Adam greeted coming to his locker.

"Morning Adam." Clare and Eli said together and the three of them laughed.

"Where's Drew?" Clare asked adam closing her locker door shut with a slam.

"Said he had something to do, I left him outside but I thought you already saw him this morning?" Adam snickered.

"I did." She smiled. "I can't wait until next week when exams are over and then we all get to go on a cruise. I've never been to Bermuda before. I wonder where else the ship stops, lots of romantic places I hope. Maybe we can go snorkeling? You know I'm making the three of you go snorkeling with me. Maybe we can…what?" She questioned realizing both the boys were staring at her with odd expressions.

"Are you going to be this giddy on the cruise?" Eli asked.

She stuck her tongue out at him and smacked his arm lightly. "I'm excited aren't you?"

"Yeah sure I am but you're giddy." Eli retorted.

"She's probably just excited that she gets to share a room with Drew for a week without having to worry about parents and Jake." Adam laughed and Eli groaned and rolled his eyes.

"We're sleeping in the same room as you two we aren't going to do anything with you two in the room; we aren't exhibitionists!" Clare said wrinkling her nose at the thought.

"Yeah but we still have to watch you two be all cute and stuff for a whole week." Eli groaned.

Clare scowled at him and put her hand on her hip. "You two will have a whole ship to explore, you don't have to be around us and you promised me you'd try and be okay with me and Drew." She scolded her ex-boyfriend.

"I am Clare," he sighed, "I am trying."

Clare opened her mouth to reply but heard a clamor coming down the hall, it sounded like people cheering and she could make out Alli's voice. Clare closed her mouth just as Alli, Drew, Owen and several others came around the corner.

"That was brilliant Drew, masterful! Did you see that sluts face? That almost makes up for what you did to me with that skank." Alli laughed.

"What's going on?" Clare questioned going to Drew and he wrapped his arms around her.

"Drew told off Bianca for that crap she pulled on Saturday night." Owen informed them.

"You should have seen her face Clare it was hilarious. Drew really put her in her place." Alli gloated.

"I had some help from Owen and Alli gave her a good slap across the face." Said Drew.

"So what did happen? We heard Bianca locked herself in the basement with Drew but what happened with you and Fitz?" Jenna inquired.

"FITZ?" Eli questioned with clenched teeth.

Clare bit her lip, got as close to Drew as she could and he tightened his grip on her. "Bianca got Drew's phone and sent me a text pretending to be him and telling me to meet him in the back room. The room was all dark and Drew wasn't in there because he was in the basement with Bianca. Fitz was in the room, but I didn't realize it until it was too late. Fitz was drunk and…" Clare stopped biting her lip again.

"Clare what happened? What did that bastard do?" Eli demanded and everyone, aside from the three people that knew, were looking at her expectantly.

"Nothing, I mean he tried but Owen came in and stopped him, threw him against the wall." Clare said cuddling into Drew.

"Yeah and we beat the crap out of him yesterday for even thinking of touching her." Drew told them and then kissed Clare's temple.

"Well that explains the bruises on your faces." Dave commented.

"God I can't believe that bitch!" Alli said angrily as the bell rang.

"I have to get to class." Clare said quietly, kissing Drew's cheek before turning to walk to class with Alli, Dave and K.C.

"Fitz didn't touch you did he?" Alli asked in a low voice when they sat down in the MI lab.

"No I told you he tried but Owen came in when I screamed and threw him against the wall." Clare half lied biting her lip but could tell by the look on Alli's face she didn't believe her so she decided to change the subject. "Guess what? For the first week of break I'm going to be on a cruise with Drew and the rest of the Torres Clan, Eli too. It's an anniversary present from Drew and Adam's Grandma for Audra and Omar."

"Oh my god and your Mom is letting you go away with your boyfriend?" Alli questioned and Connor, Wesley and K.C. all looked over at Clare.

"Well the four of us will be sharing one room which apparently our parents think will keep us from doing anything." Clare said.

"Wait you, your boyfriend, his brother also your best friend and your ex are all going to be sleeping in one room? Are you sure that's a good idea?" Alli asked.

"I'm sure it'll be fine Alli, anyway we're just going to be sleeping in the room, during the day we'll be out exploring the ship or one of the places it stops." Clare assured her friends.

"I can't believe St. Clare is going to be sleeping in a room with three guys." K.C. commented as Miss Oh started class.

**(DREW)**

As soon as the lunch bell rang Drew ran to Clare's math class catching her by the arm as she turned the corner. Enveloping her in his embrace and crushing their lips together, he heard Connor snickering and saw K.C. give him a knowing look before Drew closed his eyes and deepened the kiss. When they finally broke from the kiss, Drew took her hand and began pulling her to the prop room.

"I'm supposed to be meeting Eli and Adam for lunch." She protested lightly.

"Adam will figure it out." He shrugged. "Besides I promised you I'd make up for this morning."

No longer caring who saw them going into the prop room they simply walked in without looking around, he did however make sure to lock the door once they were inside; he took Clare to the leather sofa and laid her down. Taking off her ballet flats and then unbuttoning and unzipping her jeans, slipping them down slowly. Clare shivered a bit as the cold air of the prop room hit her skin leaving her with goose flesh.

"Don't worry Angel I'll warm you up." Drew assured her.

He hooked two fingers into the string of her black G-string panties and pulled them down adding them to the pile on the floor. Sitting between her parted legs he gently touched her clit; she gasped and squirmed a little.

"You're fingers are cold!" She shrieked quietly.

"I know where I can warm them up." He smiled and then gently inserted a finger inside of her.

She moaned, her hips squirming, biting her lip and tilting her head back as he added another digit and then another, eliciting gasps from his lovers lips as she arched her back. He continued thrusting in and out slowly with his fingers as he leaned forward and captured her lips in a passionate kiss. Her hands came to the back of his neck, her fingers were cold as well and it sent a shiver through him. After a minute she pulled away from the kiss biting his lower lip softly as she did. The little tinge of pain from her teeth in his flesh was pleasurable and he quivered slightly feeling his erection grow and become constrained in his jeans. He sat upright again withdrawing his fingers from her warm center and licking her juices from them; she tasted like honeysuckle and peaches.

She whimpered a little when he took his fingers from her and bit her lip looking at him with pleading eyes. He smiled at her, bending just a bit to grasp the zipper of her hoodie and unzipping it, commanding her to sit up a little by tracing his fingertips up her belly. He removed her hoodie, shirt and bra all at once leaving her perfectly voluptuous body and all her silken soft snow white skin exposed to him; it was like a naughty playground for his hands. Her whole body prickled with goose flesh in the cold, anticipating his touch, awaiting his command. His hands came down on her breasts and she moaned softly in satisfied pleasure. He grasped them gently, feeling her flawless feathery flesh between his fingers. Her tender alabaster skin perking at the feel of him, turning slightly pink under the heat of his hands, he bent down encircling one nipple in his mouth and teasing it with his tongue.

"Aaaaannnnnnmmmmmm!" She moaned throwing her head back as her body shook.

He took his mouth from her nipple to give equal attention to the other, drawing forth another rapturous moan from her soft lips. When he sat up again she followed him, pushing his jacket down and he slipped it off and then she was clawing at his shirt and took it over his head. Her icy fingers trailed down his chest and abs and he shivered at her light touch, slipping off his sneakers he stood and quickly divested himself of the rest of his clothing, wanting nothing more than to be inside of her at that moment. As soon as his clothes were off he leapt back onto her, pouncing like a cat and she giggled but her soft giggles turned to a loud whimper as he entered her. Teasing her at first with just the head slipping it easily in and out as she was dripping juices like a faucet, when she grasped at his hips and pushed hers up silently begging him to take her he granted her wish. Pushing deep into her in one swift movement, she began to scream in erotic pleasure and he brought his lips to hers to silence her a bit. As much as he loved to hear her scream he didn't want the whole school to hear her in the throes of pleasure.

After a minute she broke from the kiss too deep in orgasmic bliss to kiss him back. Instead she assailed his neck with her arms, arching her back enough to bring her head up and muffle her screams into his shoulder. He watched her eyes go half lidded as he pulled out slowly and then shoot open for a second as he quickly thrust in again, then her eyes would flutter closed again as the moaning from her lips vibrated on his shoulder. He looked down to watch her sublimely round, soft breasts bouncing in rhythm with his thrusting. It was like an erotic game making them bounce higher and in circles, it was mesmerizing in a sensually kinky way. Feeling her tighten around him as she drew close to orgasm, taking his attention away from her breasts and he increased his pace feeling himself close to climax as well.

"Ahhhhhh yesssss! Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh Drewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!" She moaned into a scream on his shoulder.

He exploded inside of her as he climaxed with a deep throaty moan into her breast, before collapsing onto her to catch his breath. She was panting underneath him, her heart racing, her body quaking in little orgasmic aftershocks. When he had the strength he pulled out of her completely, she whimpered and her body jerked as he did. He sat her up and got behind her, pulling her into his lap until she recovered her strength entirely.

"So did I make up for this morning?" He asked when her breathing had become slow and normal again.

"Yes you did." She smiled up at him and then kissed his lips softly. "If I wasn't starving now I could stay like this all the rest of the day." She pouted slightly.

"Lets go feed you then Angel." He said standing up and pulling her with him.

She left his arms to get dressed again and he scrunched his face as her immaculate skin began to get covered by clothes once more. Tearing his eyes away from his Angel lover long enough to find his clothes he too got dressed once again. When they were both properly dressed again he ran his fingers through her curls to tame them and combed his fingers through his own hair to make sure it was properly spiked. He escorted her to her locker so she could get her lunch out. She pulled out a little bottle, spritzed some stuff that smelled like lavender into the air and then walked into the cloud of it.

"I'm not going to go eat lunch with Adam and Eli smelling like sex." She explained.

He chuckled, pulling her in his arms as she closed her locker and kissed her neck. "Come gorgeous I'll walk you outside." He insisted releasing his hold on her and interlacing their fingers instead.

"About time." Eli and Adam exclaimed together when he brought her out to the picnic table.

"Sorry." She apologized sheepishly. "Blame this one."

"Oh believe me I do." Eli said with a hard edge of venom in his voice and Drew gritted his teeth.

"_Is he still jealous that Clare is mine now?" _Clare must have felt him tense or noticed his clenched jaw because she reached up and kissed his cheek. The feel of her creamy flush lips against his skin urging him to relax and he let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding.

"Thanks for walking me Drew, you should go eat too." She commanded releasing his hand to go sit between her two best friends.

Drew gave one quick hard glare at Eli, smiled at Clare and his brother and then turned to go inside and eat himself.

**(CLARE)**

"I'm going to split you all into pairs for this next project; it's due on Friday and part of your final for this class." Miss Dawes informed her students.

Clare, Eli and Adam sat at their desks listening to Miss Dawes pair off the class. After Drew had left her with them for the rest of lunch Eli had seemed a bit off; actually he'd been a little off for most of the day but now he seemed to be back to himself.

"Adam you'll work with Chase, and my favorite pair of writing partners Eli and Clare you'll work together." Miss Dawes finished handing the paper with their assignment to Eli just as the bell rang. They gathered their things and walked out of class, Adam waved as he walked away.

"You want to meet after school to work on it? I don't have newspaper today and Drew has football practice." She suggested as they got near their lockers.

"Sure." Eli smiled.

"The Dot?" She asked.

"How about our bench it's always been a good place for English assignments." Eli suggested.

Clare giggled a little and bit her lip at the memories. "Okay sure our bench after school."

Eli smiled at her and walked away as she began opening her locker and then she was suddenly spun around and leaned against it gently, a pair of lips meeting hers in a familiar electrifying kiss. She put her arm around his neck and parted her lips to deepen the kiss.

"Did I just hear you make a date afterschool with Eli?" He inquired when he pulled his lips from hers.

"To work on an assignment for English class that is part of our final. Miss Dawes partnered us Drew and you have no reason to be jealous you know I'm in love with you." She told him.

"He's your ex-boyfriend you dated for a long time and I think he still has feelings for you." Drew argued.

Clare sighed in exasperation and pushed him away gently. "Drew your being ridiculous Eli and I are friends, best friends again. I know he's still trying to be okay with us but I don't think he still has feelings for me not the way you're thinking. Jake this morning, now Eli, are you jealous of all my ex-boyfriends? Do you stare down K.C. in the locker room? They're ex's Drew you can't…" She was cut off when the late bell rang. "I have to get to class." She said curtly and then ran down the hall.

When school ended she was waiting on the steps for Eli, but she was still annoyed with Drew.

"Ready Edwards?" Eli asked. She nodded and they began walking up the street. "You okay?" He questioned after they'd walked a few minutes in silence.

"Yeah sorry I'm fine really." She insisted sitting on the bench.

Eli sat next to her and they got to work and her annoyance at Drew faded away as she relaxed into working with Eli. It was nice working with Eli again and it only took a few minutes for them to fall into a comfortable rhythm with each other. They worked for over an hour and were getting a lot of work done.

"That's brilliant Eli, Miss Dawes will love it!" Clare complimented writing down what he'd just said.

"Yes that's me brilliant." Eli smirked.

"Yeah and smug." Clare laughed.

She looked down to finish writing and then looked back up to ask him something when suddenly his lips were on hers. For a second Clare was to astonished to do anything, including breathe. Then the feel of his lips against hers flooded her mind with memories as the sensation was so familiar and she automatically parted her lips for him from pure habit. His warm tongue playing with hers was so comfortable and familiar that for a couple minutes sense memory and instinct overrode everything else and then she came back to her right mind pushing Eli away grabbing her purse and running; leaving her books and backpack behind.

"CLARE!" Eli called after her.

She ignored him and ran straight back to DeGrassi, tears were crawling down her cheeks. She was angry at Eli for kissing her and felt terribly guilty for kissing him back. She wanted to be with Drew to feel his lips in place of Eli's. The football field came into view but she didn't see the team, she hoped that he hadn't left yet. She ran to the bleachers and sat down to catch her breath and try and clear her mind enough to think.

"Clare are you okay?" Adam asked sitting next to her.

"NO I'm not okay, everything is a mess Adam!" She exclaimed standing up and flailing her arms as she talked in a fluster. "Why did he do it Adam? Why did I? Oh god if Drew finds out! Drew oh what have I done?! He was right you know, Drew was right!"

Adam stood up and went to her, putting a hand on her arm. "Clare slow down, Drew was right about what? Who is he? I thought you were with Eli working on your English assignment?"

"I was we were until…" She was cut off by Eli calling to her.

"CLARE!" He hollered running up to them.

She turned to glare at him and then began walking away. "Stay away from me Eli! How could you kiss me?!"

"You kissed her?!" Adam exclaimed. "Dude she's dating my brother!"

"She kissed me back." Eli retorted.

"I didn't mean to." Clare said crossing her arms and glowering at him.

"You can't tell me that kiss didn't mean something Clare?" Eli said stepping closer to her and dropping both their backpacks near the bleachers.

"What kiss?" Drew's angry voice beside them making her freeze.

She looked over slowly to see Drew and Owen looking between her and Eli. Drew looked livid, Owen merely curious, Eli was looking at Drew with a smug smirk and Clare knew she was conveying guilt in her expression.

"We kissed!" Eli stated brashly.

"He kissed me." Clare corrected but she knew her voice had a pleading edge to it.

"She kissed me back and we kissed for at least a minute tongue and all. As soon as my lips were on hers she opened right up to me." Eli challenged giving Drew a cocky self-satisfied look.

"It was familiar that was all, instinctual it didn't mean…" Clare started but Eli turned to her cutting her off.

"You can't tell me it didn't mean anything Clare. You felt what I felt, I know you did." Eli said taking her arm.

"LET GO OF HER!" Drew demanded angrily.

Eli just smirked at him so Drew reeled back and punched Eli square in the jaw and Eli went down to the grass.

"DREW!" Clare cried.

Eli recovered quickly bouncing up with the reflexes of a jungle cat and landing his punch just above Drew's already bruised jaw.

"ELI!" Clare squeaked agitated as Drew stumbled back a few steps.

When Drew found his footing he lunged at Eli and the two boys fell to the ground wrestling and punching each other.

"DREW ELI STOP!" She screamed. They didn't hear her or ignored her completely if they did. "ANDREW ELIJAH STOP IT NOW!" She screamed louder.

They continued fighting furiously ignoring her pleas to stop and Clare had had enough if they were going to kill each other she wasn't going to watch, she screamed in frustration as tears began streaming down her cheeks and ran away as fast as her legs would take her.

**(ADAM)**

"CLARE!" He called after her but she kept running. Not that he could blame her watching his brother and best friend fight wasn't something he wanted to see either. He watched until Clare disappeared and turned back to the fight, both of the boys were dirty, grass stained and bleeding; Drew from his lip and Eli from his nose. "GUYS!" Adam tried but they ignored him too.

"**YO IDIOTS**!" Owen yelled and his boomingly loud voice stopped them both and they looked up still gripping at each other's shirts with their fists pulled back ready to punch again.

"If you two blockheads are done trying to kill each other you might notice that the girl you're fighting over ran off and she was very upset!" Adam said irately and Drew and Eli stood up and looked around.

"I have to go talk to her." Eli said in a determined tone.

"You stay the hell away from my girlfriend!" Drew demanded.

"You don't own her she can…" Eli stared but was promptly cut off by Owen.

"ENOUGH!" He hollered. "Both of you to neutral corners, you hot heads need to cool down and clean up before either of you try and talk to her. Adam take Eli home and keep an eye on him, make sure he gets cleaned up and doesn't need to see a doctor or anything." Owen ordered, Adam nodded and Drew snickered. "I'll do the same for tweedle dumber here." Owen added effectively stopping Drew's snickering.

Before Drew could say or do anything else Owen grabbed him by the jacket and began dragging him to the parking lot.

"Not a word from you." Adam said turning to Eli. "You need to cool down before you say anything and keep in mind you just were trying to pound the snot out of my brother. Let's take Clare's backpack inside and then I'll walk you home and get you cleaned up." Adam commanded.

**(CLARE)**

She heard Adam call after her but she wasn't about to stop. She didn't know where she was running to, she didn't want to go home or anywhere they could find her as she was to upset and angry to talk to either of them but she had to go somewhere safe. She could only think of one place that met this criteria and she wasn't too far from there now. She leaned against the wall of the building to catch her breath and wipe away her tears before going to the door and knocking on it, a minute later the door opened.

"Can I stay here tonight? I don't want them to find me."

**Update soon picking up from right here.**

**Shout out thank you to TanyaEclare for suggesting that Eli kiss Clare**


	30. The Word of Your Body

**I Do Not Own DeGrassi**

**So this is the longest chapter of any of my stories thus far so settle in**

**Also it's ummm...quite possibly the hottest chapter of this story so far **

**Ch.30 The Word of Your Body**

**(CLARE)**

"You runnin' from the cops or something?" Peter asked as he stepped aside to let her in.

"Worse, teenage boys." Clare bemoaned as she slumped onto the sofa, wiping tears from her eyes. "Are you sure I'm okay to sleep here?" She sniffled. She hated to be a bother but she didn't know where else to go that she would be sure she was safe and that no one else would find her.

"Yeah it's no problem; you can even take my bed." Peter smiled at her in a comforting way trying to make her feel better.

She shook her head. "No I'm invading your space and besides I'm smaller than you, the sofa will be just fine. Sorry I just didn't know where else to go." She admitted as more tears came running down her cheeks.

"Hey you know you're always welcome here, but you better call home and let them know you're okay." Peter told her.

Clare took out her phone and called Jake. "Hey can you tell my Mom I'm sleeping at Alli's tonight?" She requested.

"Let me guess you're sleeping at Drew's." Jake teased.

"No." She said quietly.

"Clare where are you?" Jake demanded in a sterner tone.

"Somewhere safe," she replied.

"Are you crying?" Jake asked in a concerned tone now.

"Jake just tell my Mom I'm at Alli's okay?" She insisted getting a little frustrated.

"Okay okay you promise you're somewhere safe?" He questioned.

"Yes, I'll talk to you later." She said and then hung up before he could ask any more questions.

"Soooo do I need to go beat up Drew for hurting you or what?" Peter asked sitting next to her and handing her a tissue.

"No. He and Eli were doing a pretty good job beating each other when I left and anyway Drew didn't do anything but be a wonderful boyfriend and now I might lose him. Oh Peter everything is such a mess!" She wailed before curling into him and crying into his shoulder.

**(DREW)**

"I can't believe he kissed her! I knew he still had feelings for her I mean he crashed his car for her and wrote a play to try and win her back! Why didn't she listen to me? How could she kiss him back?!" Drew was ranting in his washroom; he'd been ranting all the drive home too.

"Dude hold still so I can clean you're lip." Owen commanded.

"I'm fine; I just need to talk to Clare." Drew said pushing Owen away and trying to stand.

Owen pushed him back down. "I told you that you need to calm down first. She ran away very upset and you ranting and yelling at her isn't going to help anyone. Now fucking sit still so I can clean you up, Eli may be on the scrawny side but he got you pretty good."

He managed to sit still long enough for Owen to wipe the blood away. "Are you done? Can I go talk to her now?" He asked.

"Here," Owen said handing Drew a washcloth, "your lips is busted hold that on there to stop the bleeding. You've got a bruise on your temple and the one on your jaw looks bigger and darker. Did he get you in the stomach at all? You already had the bruise form Fitz?" Owen asked him.

"I'm fine I just need to see Clare! How could she kiss him back? I thought she loved me?" Drew said feeling a horrible stab of pain in his heart at the thought of Clare kissing any other boy.

"She does love you." Owen assured him.

"Then why'd she kiss him?" Drew questioned.

"She got confused I guess." Owen said.

"Take me back to school so I can get my car I need to go see her." Drew insisted standing up and pushing past Owen.

Owen sighed and followed Drew out of his house and back to Owen's car. Drew was silent on the five minute ride back to school, thinking of what he would say to Clare at the same time worried that she was going to tell him she never really loved him and only wanted Eli back.

"Just don't go ballistic when you see her, she's already upset." Owen advised as Drew got into his own car.

Drew waved and got in his car driving straight to Clare's, he got out of the car and rang the bell, a minute later the door opened and Jake was standing there.

"CLARE!" Drew yelled into the house pushing past Jake.

"She's not here and what the hell happened to you?" Jake said grabbing Drew's jacket before he could run up the stairs.

"What do you mean she's not here? Where the hell is she?" Drew demanded.

"I don't know all she said is she was safe and I'm supposed to tell her Mom she's at Alli's." Jake informed him. "What did you do to her anyway, she sounded upset."

"I didn't do anything to her!" Drew said before angrily leaving the house, he got in his car and drove to Alli's pounding on the door when he arrived.

"Can I help you Drew?" Jenna asked after she opened the door.

"I need to talk to Clare." Drew stated.

"Uh okay Clare isn't here, I haven't seen her since school and Alli is out with Dave. And what happened to you?" Jenna asked him.

Drew looked at Jenna another minute and got back in his car; he was still angry but now he was worried too. He pulled out his phone and called her but it went straight to voicemail.

"Where are you? You better not be with him! Call me back." He said angrily into her voicemail.

Not wanting to go home, he drove to the park and continued to call her phone every few minutes.

**(ADAM)**

"Eli hold the tissue on your nose and you're not allowed to talk until it stops bleeding." Adam told him as they walked to Eli's house.

Eli scowled at him but held the tissue on his bleeding nose, it was the fourth one he'd needed since they started walking. Adam took Eli's keys and opened his front door, he heaved a relieved sigh when he saw that neither Bullfrog nor Cece was home. Adam dragged Eli into the washroom and looked over Eli's face. Aside from the obvious bleeding nose, he had a small cut on his forehead and a small developing bruise under his left eye.

"My brother got you good; let me see your nose?" Adam requested and saw Eli scowling at him. Adam moved Eli's hand to look at his nose, the bleeding had stopped and it was a little swollen but didn't look broken. "I don't think it's broken." Adam told him.

"Good can I go talk to Clare now?" Eli asked trying to push past Adam but Adam stopped him.

"No sit down, what the hell were you thinking kissing her? You know she's in love with Drew." Adam demanded to know.

"But she's not; she's been lying to him." Eli said with a smug smirk.

"What? Have you seen them together? I've never seen two people more in love." Adam stated.

"No it was all a plan to make me jealous." Eli said.

"Dude have you been taking you're medication? You're sounding insane." Adam queried.

"Yes I've been taking my medication. The note I got in my locker…"

Adam squeezed his eyebrows together and cut off Eli. "Wait what note?"

"I got a not in my locker that said Clare still loved me and was only using Drew to make me jealous. That she was too afraid to make the first move and that I should…" Adam interrupted him again.

"Okay stop Eli did you even take a second to think before you listened to this letter? Who even wrote the letter?" Adam asked.

"I don't know it wasn't signed." Eli told him.

"You didn't think to ask Clare about it before you went and kissed her? I mean come on Eli you've seen how happy she's been these last weeks with Drew. You must know she's in love with him. And didn't you think it was a little strange that you got an anonymous note in your locker telling you that Clare still loves you on the same day that Drew tells off Bianca in front of the school?" Adam inquired.

Eli looked at him, his face flashed with shame and he shook his head slowly. "I…I didn't think at all. I wanted it to be true and I just wasn't thinking."

"Yeah no kidding." Adam scoffed. "You realize we're going to be on a cruise ship with them for a week. If you're never going to get over the fact that Drew and Clare are in love tell me now so I can invite someone else on the cruise. Also you'll probably lose Clare as a friend and you'll be forcing me to choose between my brother and one of my best friends and the other!"

"I don't want to lose Clare all together, I didn't mean to…I…I should have talked to her. I should have asked her about the letter. I messed up Adam." Eli admitted guiltily ashamed.

"Ya think?! Fix it now!" Adam demanded and Eli's face fell even more, Adam sighed and sat down next to Eli on the edge of the tub. "Look I know you still care about Clare, maybe you are still in love with her a little but she's with my brother now and they're in love. You're going to have to accept that she's in love with Drew and be happy that she's happy or probably lose her for good. Drew's had his problems but he's not a bad guy and he's really good to her. He really really loves her, I have never ever seen him like this with any girl, ever!"

"I know, I don't have anything against Drew exactly, I just never thought he and Clare would…well anything. I know she's happy and I want her to be happy I just wish I was the one making her happy again." Eli lamented.

Adam put a hand on his friends shoulder. "I know but the way you can make her happy now is to be her friend and fix things."

Eli got out his phone and called Clare but Adam heard it go to voice mail. "Clare I'm sorry please call me back." Eli said into the voicemail just as they heard the front door open, close again and Cece called that she was home. "Come on I can borrow my Mom's car lets go to her house." Eli said standing up and waving his arm for Adam to follow.

"Hi boys." Cece greeted.

"Hey Mom can I borrow the car?" Eli asked.

"Back by nine Eli." Cece said in a stern voice handing Eli the keys.

"Nine promise." Eli nodded and then he and Adam went out to the car.

They drove the short distance to Clare's and Eli parked out front, they both got out, Adam rang the bell and a minute later Jake opened the door and looked Eli over.

"That explains a lot, you and Drew got into a fight and that's why Clare is so upset." Jake said.

"Yeah can I see her?" Eli asked abashedly.

"She's not here; I have no idea where she is. I'm supposed to tell her Mom she's sleeping at Alli's but she's not there." Jake told them.

"If you see her tell we came by." Adam said and they go back into the car.

Eli pulled out his phone and called her again, and then sent her a text when she didn't answer. A moment later Adam's phone beeped it was a text from Clare.

**Will you please tell both of them that I'm safe and I'm turning off my phone now.**

"It's Clare she says she's safe and she's turning off her phone." Adam told Eli as he sent a text to Drew.

"I guess I should take you home." Eli said after a minute.

They drove to Adam's house in silence, when they got there he saw his Mom's car but not Drew's. "He must be out looking for Clare." Adam said.

"You think he'll talk to me tomorrow without punching me?" Eli asked.

"When he gets home I'll talk to him ask him to hear you out before he pummels you again." Adam said.

Eli gave him a small smile and Adam got out of the car.

**(CLARE)**

After sending a text to Adam Clare turned off her phone and slumped back on the sofa.

"You want to tell me what happened now?" Peter asked when her crying had slowed.

"Eli kissed me and I kissed him back and Drew found out and he and Eli started fighting." She said in one breath.

"Why did Eli kiss you? Why did you kiss him back?" Peter questioned.

"I don't know! I don't know why he kissed me! I didn't mean to kiss him back and now I might lose them both! I can't lose either one! Why does this have to be so complicated?" She complained bringing her knees up to her chest on the sofa.

Peter hugged her close. "Love, true love is always complicated." Clare began crying on his shoulder again.

"Don't worry about it tonight lets watch a movie or something." Peter suggested and Clare nodded wiping away her tears.

Peter put on a movie and ordered a pizza; they watched two movies and half way through the third one Clare fell asleep. She woke up to the smell of coffee the next morning.

"Hey." She yawned sleepily.

"Morning, coffee? You're going to need it before you face them at school today." Peter said bringing her a mug of coffee.

"I can't face them. What if they both hate me?" She asked.

"I'm sure that neither of them hate you Clare. There's clean towels in the washroom so you can shower and some clothes that Mia left behind, they should fit you okay." Peter told her.

"Thanks Peter, for everything." She smiled.

"Don't worry about it I mean what are older sisters ex-boyfriends for?" Peter smiled.

Clare laughed a little, finished her coffee with a piece of toast and then took a quick shower. Mia's dark purple tank top and black skirt fit her okay, but were a bit on the tight side as Mia was taller and skinner than Clare. She came out of the washroom and Peter stared a bit before Clare put on her jacket. Peter dropped her off early but she just wasn't ready to face either of them yet so she went and hid in the shed, when she heard the first bell ring she ventured out and started walking to the school but only made it as far as the bleachers.

**(OWEN)**

He got to school and saw Drew sitting on the stairs alone. "This doesn't look good, how'd it go with Clare?" He asked.

"It didn't I haven't talked to her yet. She wasn't at her house or Alli's last night she told Adam she was safe and turned off her phone." Drew said sounding a tinge worried in his defeated tone.

"So you don't know where she was last night?" Owen asked.

"No not really, I know all the places she wasn't but I know Eli didn't know either because he went looking for her too. I did promise Adam I'd hear him out today and not just punch him when I see him." Drew told Owen.

"Well that's good I guess." Owen said.

"Adam said Eli was sorry and it was a mistake but Eli still kissed her and she still kissed back at least according to him." Drew said his tone getting angrier and his fists clenching.

"So you haven't seen Eli yet I take it?" Owen inquired.

"No I was hoping to talk to Clare first but I haven't seen her yet and school starts soon." Drew said calming enough that his fists unclenched.

Owen patted Drew's shoulder and went inside to his locker, pulling out his books just as the first bell rang and realizing he left his phone in the car. He went out to go to his car but a figure on the bleachers caught his eye. Even from this distance he could make out Clare's curls. He went over and sat next to her and she looked up at him.

"You can't hide forever." He told her.

"I know." She sighed biting her lip. "Does he hate me?" She asked after a minute.

"He was pretty angry still when I saw him a short while ago but he doesn't hate you. I can send him out here so you can talk to him." Owen offered.

She bit her lip again. "No I…I have to go home I shouldn't be here. I'm…I'm going home." Clare said getting up and running in the direction of her house.

Owen sighed watching her run for a minute and then walked to his car. He got his phone and walked back into the school, Drew had math first period so Owen went to Coach Armstrong's class and waved at the window to get Drew's attention.

"Can I help you Mr. Milligan?" Coach asked opening the door.

"Yes sir I need Drew it's his," he almost said girlfriend but wasn't sure Armstrong would let Drew out of class for that, "brother."

Drew started grabbing his books and getting up. "Hall pass Mr. Torres." Coach said handing Drew a hall pass as he exited.

"What's wrong with…" Drew began.

Owen looked behind them to see Coach Armstrong had closed the classroom door again, then looked at Drew. "Adam's fine I just used him so Armstrong would let you out of class. I saw you're girl and I'm pretty sure she went home. If you want to talk to her I'd say now's your chance." Owen told him.

"Thanks man." Drew smiled a little and started running for the exit.

**(CLARE)**

She ran all the way home, unlocking the front door she went straight to her room slamming the door and collapsing on her bed in tears. She felt terrible for kissing Eli at all, angry that he'd kissed her to begin with, afraid that they both hated her, afraid that she was going to lose them both, ashamed for not listening to Drew and worst of all horrendously horrid for ever hurting Drew. She was so lost in her own misery that she wasn't aware that her window was being opened until she heard someone else in her room. She sat up quickly with a frightened gasp and then let out a relieved sigh when she saw it was Drew. He looked at her and his face was very stone like and hard to read, She saw his bruises and busted lip from the fight as he leaned against her desk crossing his arms.

She bit her lip and got up from the bed, taking a couple of steps toward him and then stopping, looking down at her hands as she began nervously picking her nails. "Do you hate me? Please don't hate me Drew I love you, more than anything you must believe me."

"I don't hate you Clare I love you too, you know I do." He told her but he remained leaning on her desk. "Did you kiss him back?" He asked, she bit her lip and nodded as more tears came streaming down her cheeks, hot tears of shame. "WHY CLARE? Why'd you kiss another boy, not just any boy but Eli?!"

"I don't know Drew! It just…just happened, I didn't mean for it to, I didn't mean to kiss him back." She cried sitting on her bed again.

"You don't know?! It's hard for me to believe you're so in love with me if it was so easy for you to kiss Eli." Drew stated. Clare didn't answer she was crying to hard, Drew sighed. "Maybe Eli is the one you want." Drew said with a bitter edge to his voice that was suddenly filled with venom and she heard him walking to the door.

Clare leapt up, grabbing his arm. "Drew don't leave please, it would kill me to lose you. You're the one I want Drew, only you. I love you; I'm in love with you. I'm sorry I kissed Eli back, I didn't want to and I wish I could take it back more than anything. It kills me that I hurt you; I would do anything to take away the pain I caused you. Please Drew you have to believe me I love you, I want you."

Drew didn't say anything or move so Clare put her arms around his neck and crushed their lips together. For a few seconds Drew didn't respond and then his arms came around her and his lips opened, his tongue coming out to meet hers. She tightened her arms around his neck bringing her up a bit and deepening the kiss. He moved his arms under her ass and picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He walked her to the bed and laid her down but broke from the kiss.

"Why'd you kiss him Clare?" He asked sitting up and looking down at her. He was sitting on the edge of the bed facing her, placing a hand next to her hip as he leaned over her a little.

"I don't know Drew, I'm not sure I can explain it." She said crying again.

"Try." He said wiping her tears, his voice still had a hard edge but had lost the venom and bitterness.

She tried to sit up but he pushed her back to the bed so she stayed lying down. "I…it…it was familiar and…I don't know! It wasn't a conscious decision to kiss back, it was instinctual I guess. We dated for a long time and sense memory took over but as soon as I was consciously aware of the fact that I was kissing Eli I pushed him away and ran back to school to find you. I wanted to be with you, kiss you, have you hold me." She told him.

"Do you still have feelings for him?" He asked her.

"I do have feelings for Eli, I love him," She was saying and Drew started to get up, she caught his hand that had been next to her hip, "but the way I love Adam. As a best friend Drew that's all I swear. I'm only in love with one guy and that's you. My heart belongs to you. You are the only one I have eyes for, the only one I want to kiss. I belong to you Drew and no one else."

Drew took his other hand and held her chin firmly before smashing his lips to hers; he kissed her hard for a few seconds and then pulled away. "You belong to me and only me."

"Only you Drew, I love you more than I've ever loved anyone." She said.

He removed his hand from her chin trailed it down her to her chest and then looked over her clothes. "These don't look like your clothes." He commented.

"They're not." She said.

"Where exactly were you last night?" He asked.

"Peter's, these clothes are Mia's." Clare told him.

Drew scrunched his face up and then relaxed it. "Take them off." He commanded.

"What?" She questioned.

"Take them off." Drew repeated.

"You want me to strip?" She asked and Drew nodded.

Clare sat up and took off her jacket tossing it over her chair, then she took off the tank top and dropped it to the floor. She stood up to take off the skirt, unzipping it and slipping it off she let it fall to the floor. No sooner had it hit the floor than Drew grabbed her hand and pulled her back to the bed, pushing her back to the mattress he was suddenly straddled over top of her.

"You." He said with a devious smile as he slid one bra strap down. "Belong." He continued sliding down the other bra strap. "Only." He said snapping her bra clasp against her back and eliciting a gasp from her lips. "To me." He finished unclasping her bra and pulling it off of her.

"Only to you." She nodded biting her lip.

Drew traced his fingers along the outside of her breasts with such a feather light touch that it tickled and Clare squirmed a little. He firmly grabbed a breast with each hand and she moaned, arching her back and putting her hands on Drew's shoulders.

"These lips," he said releasing her breasts and gently licking her lips with his tongue, "are only mine to kiss." He told her before bringing their lips together in a hard, passionate fevered kiss.

"I don't want to kiss any other lips besides yours and I don't want any other lips kissing me, any part of me." She assured him when they broke from the kiss.

"No other lips are allowed to kiss you." He insisted rolling her nipples between his thumb and finger and she moaned both in pain and in pleasure.

"No one else's hands better ever touch you're gorgeously perfect body." He told her running his hands down her naked form slowly.

Clare's breath hitched as his fingertips ran along her panties, her eyes went half lidded and she moaned bucking her hips a bit. He leaned away, moving for better access, her hands gripping into his shoulders as his fingers left her and she sat up with him just a bit. He pushed her back to the mattress lightly; he looked around a few seconds finding her blouse from last night and suddenly ripped it.

"Drew what are you…" she began sitting up but he placed a finger over her lips to silence her.

"Your body belongs to me doesn't it?" He stated more than asked.

"I already told you yes, I'm in in love with you I'm yours but what does that have to…" This time he silenced her with a kiss. _"Oh well it's not as though that shirt fit anymore anyhow."_

As soon as his lips left hers she felt a strip of fabric being placed over her eyes. She bit her lip anxiously; it was excitingly sexy to be blindfolded anticipating his next move as she could not see. At the same time it was a little scary and made her feel terribly vulnerable. With her sight currently taken away she was relying on her other senses, feeling him straddle her once more, knowing he was close as his musky scent became a little stronger. His warm, strong hands came to her upper biceps grasping firmly yet gently he conducted her to lay back into the bed once more. His hands caressed down her arms until he found her wrists, bringing them to his lips he kissed the bruises Fitz had left.

"No one will ever hurt you like that again or I will kill them for doing so." He told her, his voice low and husky with lust but with an angry edge as he talked about Fitz.

He brought her wrists together and bound them in another strip of fabric, then he leaned forward pulling her wrists with him by the fabric. The cotton of his t-shirt tickling over her nipples and she gasped. "Drew…" she began her voice sounding more timid and apprehensive than she had intended.

"I'm in love with you Clare, you know I won't hurt you don't you?" He questioned, his voice still low and husky but the anger replaced with kindness.

"I know but…"

He silenced her with a gentle kiss. "I'm claiming what's mine, you belong to me and I am erasing Eli and Fitz. You are all that matters to me, I love you more than life and if you tell me to stop you know that I will. But," he stopped talking as he lifted her arms above her head and she realized he was tying the fabric around one of the bed knobs, slightly twisting one of her arms and she winced at the discomfort and slight pain. His hands came to her waist as he shifted her to lie at an angle on the bed relieving the discomfort. "Better?" he asked and she nodded. "Good now as I was saying but two boys have tried to take you from me in the span of three days. One against your will and by force and the other well he essentially tried to take you against your will too but in a nicer way and you responded, conscious or not." He chastised.

The guilt for responding to Eli's kiss came back, washing over her in a tidal wave, she bit her lip as her stomach knotted and her legs tried to cross. "I didn't mean to Drew; kiss Eli it was instinctual, familiar and ingrained in me in a way. I hate myself for…"

Once again she was silenced by his lips on hers. "Don't hate yourself Angel, I don't hate you and I forgive you. Eli on the other hand…well I did promise Adam not to punch him right away the next time I saw him. Now back to the business at hand, taking your body back into my possession as you do belong to me, all of you. By the way you look so wonderfully sexy right now, tied to your bed so very at my mercy so very…what's the word?"

"Vulnerable?" She offered.

"Yes vulnerable, so wonderfully," he stopped gently kissing each of her breasts and she arched her back moaning softly at his touch, "accessible to me. You do trust me?"

"Yes of course I…haaaa," her sentence cut off by her own gasp as his lips came around one of her nipples, encircling it in the warmth of his mouth just a few seconds before he sucked hard and pulled away.

She moaned, her back arching again hitting his crotch and she could feel his constrained erection under his jeans. He bent down again, shifting just slightly as he left open mouthed kisses down her belly.

"Mmmmm have I told you how very much I love your beautifully soft milky skin and all your sexy curves?" He asked as he suddenly got off of her and the bed.

She heard him take a few steps and then her door opening, she tried to move her hands but this was a fruitless act as they were tied to the bed. "Drew?" She asked in a small worried voice.

"I'll be right back." He said.

"You're not leaving me like this?!" She exclaimed starting to fight against her bindings.

"I'm not leaving you at all Angel." He said suddenly at her side again and cupping her face in his hand. His touch instantly calming her and she stopped thrashing, when she was still again his lips met hers in a gentle kiss. "We are the only ones here and I promise I will be back in a minute. I love you Clare."

"I love you more." She replied, relaxing into the bed again. Hearing him walk away and down the stairs she began to get somewhat anxious again.

In her current position she was considerably helpless, but she was in her room and as always safe with Drew. It wasn't as though Fitz was going to come through her window or even Eli. There was a small chance that her Mom, Glen or even Jake could come home but as Drew seemed to be downstairs she assumed he would hear them first and make sure they didn't find her like this. Still it seemed like forever before he was back in the room, she heard her door close once again and the sounds of his jeans and jacket coming off and hitting her floor. She heard his shirt come off and then felt as he sat on the edge of the bed.

"AGGGHHHHH! DREWWWWWWW!" She screamed as an ice cube came down on her nipple, making it very hard and the cold of it was almost painful. She gasped and bit her lip as he began drawing circles around her breasts with the ice cube. She was squirming her body tensing as the cold ice made her shiver. "Drew that's so cold." She whimpered.

"Then let me warm your skin a little." He said in a husky voice and an almost teasing manner before his hot tongue touched her freezing skin, lapping up the ice trail and causing her to shiver, moan and writhe in pleasure. "You know I rather like having you tied up and at my mercy. We should do this more often." He said as he moved off the bed and pulled her panties off her.

"Fine but then I get to tie you up sometimes too." She told him.

"Of course love fair is fair." He said while she shivered as he trailed the ice cube down her belly, over her navel and it came to rest on her clit and her hips bucked as she shrieked and somehow moaned at the same time at the cold sensation on the bundle of nerves.

She heard Drew moaning as well although it was more mischievous than horny as he spread her legs enough to get between them. Suddenly his fingers and the ice cube came inside of her, she tensed, screamed a bit and began writhing and twisting wildly. The drastic cold inside of her hot core was all at once painful and pleasurable and she wasn't sure if she wanted to moan in pleasure or scream in pain. He was fingering her with the ice cube grasped between two of his fingers and his thumb; she could actually feel the ice cube melting every time he slowly pushed his fingers into her. She would gasp slightly and arch her back and moan as he pulled his fingers and the ice almost all the way back out. When the ice cube was finally gone he pulled his fingers out slowly drew them up to her clit making a couple of gentle circles before she heard him licking his fingers.

"Does your pussy need to be warmed now Angel?" He asked in a very devilish way.

"Yes." She whimpered nodding her head a bit.

She felt him move down, his hands coming under her butt and firmly grabbing her cheeks and then his warm mouth was on her clit, the sudden sensation making her hips buck against him. He didn't just lap her with his tongue as he normally would he sucked hard and she made a loud gasping moan. His mouth leaving her skin for just a second as he moved down and then injected his tongue between her pussy lips, she gasped just slightly but it quickly melted into a moan as his tongue deftly began stroking her inner flesh, warming the nerve endings, awakening them. Using his hands to lift her ass from the mattress a little allowing him better access, his tongue moving, bending, twisting around in her; her hips bucking and wiggling in his hands, her body contorting and bouncing in orgasmically blissful pleasure. He worked her expertly, playing her like an instrument, her moans and squeals rolling off her lips in a concert of rapturous sounds.

"Mmmmmmm Drewwwww! Oh God!" She breathed out as she climaxed in a succession of jerking movements and moans.

She continued to moan and quiver as he placed his thumb on her clit, rubbing in gentle circles as she rode out her orgasm. Feeling him move up while keeping his rhythm on her clit, his warm body brushing against her, she was able to feel he still had his boxers on but was otherwise nude. His lips crashed to hers, she moaned into the kiss as his pace along her clit increased and she wiggled under his thumb already so sensitive after her orgasm. His tongue came into her mouth and she tasted herself intermingled with his taste, it was incredibly erotic to taste the both of them together. She jerked violently feeling herself nearing a second climax but suddenly he pulled away from her altogether and she whimpered from the loss of his touch.

She bit her lip, bucking and floundering without his touch. "Drew please." She begged breathlessly.

"Please what Angel?" He inquired in a slightly teasing tone again.

"Touch me, take me, I'm yours only yours please…" Her sentence trailed off into a moan as his hands grabbed at her breasts once more.

He was straddled over her again but his hands left her breasts after a few seconds. Without warning a thick cold liquid was running over her breasts and her breath hitched in surprise. Before she could ask what he was doing something small, sort of soft and very cold was being trailed in the liquid currently dripping down her chest and then it was being traced along her lips, slipping her tongue between them she tasted chocolate and cherry and she discerned she was covered in chocolate sauce. She parted her lips and he placed the cherry in her mouth, she pulled it from the stem and ate it, a drip of cherry juice escaping her lips and Drew licked it away.

"First ice now cherries and chocolate; you have any other surprises for me?" She inquired in a flirty voice, the surprising eroticism of being tied up, blindfolded and at his mercy and the sensation and kinkiness of the use of food was exciting her beyond belief.

"You'll just have to wait and see, well feel, can't exactly see now can you love?" his husky voice whispered close to her ear and made her quiver.

She bit her lip in excited anticipation his hot breath left her ear and she felt the bed bounce just a bit as he moved and then he was licking at the chocolate sauce on her breasts and chest. He was lapping it up like a kitten to milk, moans rolling off his tongue onto her skin as he did. There was several minutes of this until her chest was sticky and warm and most of the chocolate was gone and he gave satisfied moan as if he'd just eaten a great meal. He moved again sitting between her legs cross-legged. He positioned her legs over his opening her up and lifting her ass from the bed, without warning his finger was gently prodding something into her dripping pussy and she took in a sharp surprised breath. It took a minute but she realized it was another cherry she made a sort of gasping moan at the realization.

"You are soaked, it would seem my little sex kitten under your innocent exterior you have a bit of a kinky side." Drew commented as he twirled the cherry in her juices.

She felt herself blush just slightly at his comment as he pulled the cherry from her and she felt his weight moving a little his hands coming to either side of her, he was leaning over her, her legs still open and draped over his. He bent down pressing his lips to hers with the cherry between them; she had to spread her lips to encase the cherry and meet his lips in the kiss. She bit into the cherry taking her half into her mouth, covered in her juices and his saliva, the tastes of which mingled with the taste of the cherry as she chewed it and swallowed.

She heard him lick his lips savoring her flavor and the cherry in his mouth, he sat down again and she heard the crinkling of a wrapper and squeezed her eyebrows together as condoms were not needed since she was on the pill. All of a sudden a frozen something was being trailed up her belly and she shivered, it was too big to be an ice cube and the texture was different but it was just as cold.

"Drewww," she whined, "it's December and you have me tied naked to my bed and keep teasing me with cold things."

"Don't worry Angel I'll warm you up." He assured her before placing three fingers at her opening and inserting them slowly, her hips writhing in pleasure and wanting.

As soon as his fingers were inside her he began thrusting at a furious pace, as the frozen whatever in his hand was being placed at her nipples causing her to shriek form the cold and moan in bliss at the same time. He brought her nearly to the brink of another orgasm yet again and then stopped all at once, removing his fingers from inside of her and the frozen object from her skin all together; leaving her to wiggle and writhe in her bindings searching for his touch again. She whimpered pleadingly unable to quite make words just yet, her whimper quickly replaced by a shocked and yet rapturous gasping sort of scream as the frozen object was suddenly plunged into her depths. She shook violently as much from the shock of the cold as from the sudden erotic pleasure.

"You know these phallic shaped popsicles make excellent sex toys." Drew commented and she could hear the impish grin she was sure he was wearing.

Her whole body tensed making her colder and Drew's other hand grazed over her belly urging her to relax. Finding her clit with one finger and playing with it as his other hand was pushing and pulling the popsicle in and out of her at a slow but steady pace.

"Are seriously fucking me with a popsicle?" She exclaimed in a breathless panting whisper.

"Your body says you like it." He said and she didn't need to be able to see to know he was grinning wide.

"Not arguing….nnnngggggg…but it's freezing…mmmmmm," she said biting her lip as she moaned.

He didn't say anything but twisted the popsicle inside of her and then pulled out swiftly eliciting her to moan and whimper at once. She heard him sucking the popsicle, making a puckering popping sound and a satisfied moan as he pulled it from his mouth and then setting it down in a bowl as she heard the small clink of the stick against the bottom of the bowl. He moved from between her legs and left the bed altogether and she worried that he was going down stairs for more "toys". This however was not the case as she heard footsteps coming along the bed up near her head and then something was delicately touching her lips, soft and silken and wet with a salty liquid. He was teasing her mouth with the head of his hard cock and was moaning gently at even this small touch of her lips on him.

Deciding she had at least a bit of control here she snaked her tongue out of her lips, licking up his pre cum as it trailed onto her mouth. Swirling her tongue around the head, she felt him tense beside her, falling onto the bed just a bit as a husky moan left the back of his throat. She couldn't see but she could feel and she leaned up a bit and turned her head for a better approach; she slid her lips over the head enveloping it into her mouth, circling her tongue around the tip she gently grazed her teeth against the shaft as she took more of him into her mouth.

"Ahhh fuck Clare!" Drew moaned as she felt him move, getting onto the bed again and straddling over her chest, his balls brushing lightly against her breasts.

She felt the headboard move a little and realized he was grasping onto it for support so he didn't completely collapse onto her. She smiled around him, lifting her teeth just enough to take the whole of him into her throat.

"Oh god!" Drew breathed in a whispered exhale.

She slowly built up her pace bobbing her head up and down along his rock hard erection, coming to his tip and using her tongue to lick around the head. She did this a few more times building up her pace continuously; his breathing had become nothing but panting and husky guttural moans and then she pulled away completely leaving him with a soft kiss at the very tip of his head. She heard him make a wanting whimper that became a sort of growl at the end.

After a moment for him to recover he moved with lightning speed between her legs once more, spreading her legs just a bit as they had closed some while she was giving him head. Then he thrust into her, in one quick swift motion he was buried in her entirely. They both moaned together, her back arching, she gasped trying to sit up a little but of course she couldn't. For a few seconds he was stilled within her and then he began moving, pumping slowly at first but steadily picking up his pace. He seemed to be moving, adjusting himself between her legs and then he reached back and grabbed her ankles, pulling her legs up, straightening them above her hips and bringing her ankles together. She wasn't entirely sure of the point of this until he was all of sudden able to plunge even deeper into her.

"Oh god fuck!" She moaned bucking and squirming, at the depths he was hitting.

"You feel so fucking good." Drew complimented as his thrusting increased.

She was pulling at her binding around her hands so much she thought for sure she would crack the headboard. She was moving with him now, panting to catch her breath as his name rolled of her tongue in a successive chain of erotically elated moans. He too was unable to make words other than her name and the occasional "fuck" that emanated with a moan, his grip on her ankles was increasing as he reached climax and she was fairly certain she would have bruises, but these she wouldn't mind. Feeling herself nearly ready to explode she gripped the binding around her wrists tightly, bucking her hips a little faster and he met her pace.

"Ohhhhhhh DREWWWWWWW! Mmmmmmmmm Fuuuuuuck MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" She screamed in climatic rapture, her body tensing, her toes curling.

"CLLLLAAAAAREEEEE! Ohhhh GOD!" Drew moaned a mere second later as he too reached his orgasm, exploding his hot seed into her as he swelled inside of her.

He collapsed next to her panting rapidly his hand draped over her belly which was still quivering with the rest of her body in pleasurable aftershocks as she rode out her orgasm. He pulled out of her and she whimpered from the loss but she was spent. She felt him shaking next to her as his own orgasm slowly dissipated. His hot panting breaths hitting her breasts and mixing with sweat and remnants of chocolate sauce. After a minute his breathing began to slow and his body became still, he reached up releasing her wrists from their restraint and they fell onto his shoulders but she had not the strength to grasp at him. Finally he removed her blindfold; she blinked her eyes as they adjusted to the light again.

"There's those amazing eyes," he smiled at her, "how's my beautiful Angel?" He asked, lying next to her again and stoking her hair gently.

Still unable to form words or thoughts even she only smiled as her panting began to slow. Drew began slowly caressing her skin as her body stilled; she took much longer to recover than he did, and when her breathing and body finally relaxed he captured her lips in a tenderly passionate hot kiss.

"I love you Drew." She breathed, smiling as he pulled away from the kiss. "I'm in love with only you."

"And I am madly, deeply, passionately, insanely in love with only you Angel." He smiled at her before kissing her lips softly again.

She sighed contentedly, turning on her side and cuddling up to him, laying her head on his shoulder and draping her arm across his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and she gingerly began running her fingertips along his bicep and chest.

"If that was punishment for kissing another boy I'll have to do so more often." She teased with a giggle.

She heard Drew growl through his chest and she giggled louder as she tried to get out of his arms but he held her tight. His arms released her just a bit as he began tickling her sides.

"You'll only ever kiss who again?" He asked not letting up his tickling attack.

"Y…you." She managed between hysterical laughter and he finally stopped, lying next to her again and pulled her to him once more.

"You're for me." He said softly as she recovered her breathing on his chest again.

"You and only you," she agreed kissing his chest. "Only your lips can kiss me, only you can touch me, I am yours."

"I think I'll get you a necklace or something that says property of Drew Torres, so no one else tries to touch you ever again." He teased.

"Drew!" She admonished smacking his stomach lightly. "I need a shower; I'm sticky with sex juices, popsicle, chocolate sauce and cherry." She commented.

"Sweet shower sex!" Drew exclaimed hopping out of the bed, scooping her up and running into the washroom with her before she could protest that she was too exhausted.

**Update soon from right here and I do apologize if none of you are able to ever again eat a popsicle without silently smirking or luaghing.**


	31. We're Okay

**I Do Not Own DeGrassi**

**Okay first I meant to give a shout out to tomfeltonlover1991 last chapter for guessing right that Clare went to Peter's and I totally forgot. Sorry I was a little distrated by popsicles and chocolate and cherries so yeah.**

**Ch. 31 We're Okay**

**(DREW)**

He set her down on the sink, she gasped when the cold tile hit her sweat drenched skin. He left her momentarily to pull back the shower curtain and turn on the shower.

"Drew love I don't think…" she tried a fruitless protest before he cut her off with a kiss.

Putting a hand at her lower back to pull her closer to him as he licked her lips and she parted her lips for his tongue to gain access. His other hand caressed down her leg and pushed gingerly at her knee gently urging her legs to open for him and she did. His fingertips began softly caressing up her inner thigh and she quivered for him and he smiled into the kiss. He loved how she responded to his touch, how she willed herself to him at his command. Of course his body responded to her touch the same way, in his mind it just proved all the more that they were made for each other.

"Last time you went to shower you kicked me out, now no one is home, no one is coming home for hours and you are all mine." Drew said in a low husky voice next to her ear.

Seeing that the washroom was beginning to fill with steam Drew picked her up again and put her down in the shower. She gave a relaxed moan as the hot water hit her back, closing her eyes and throwing her head back into the water. Drew watched her, entirely enthralled by her every movement, every twitch of a muscle her every heaving breaths. She turned around as he closed the shower curtain once more. He stepped up to her pressing himself to her and moaned at the feel of her skin and the hot water hitting him. He encircled her in his arms using his hands to help her wash the chocolate and remnants of other things left on her skin. She moaned as his hands began roaming over her and he smiled to himself remembering a short while ago when he had her tied to the bed, blindfolded and thoroughly at his mercy as he brought out her kinky side.

Feeling her gorgeously luscious pearly skin become supple again as it became clean he leaned her forward, under the water stream placing her palms against the cool tile of the shower wall and spreading her legs open as far as they would go. This position tilting her bottom up offering itself to him and he was only too glad to accept. The stream of water flowing down between their bodies, pooling slightly in the small of her back and fountaining down her legs, drawing a line between her ass cheeks to her most sensitive area. Taking a minute to appreciate the sight before him he then placed his middle finger on her spine and gingerly traced down to her tail bone, eliciting several soft moans and lots of shuddering from his water sprite lover. His hand moved down slowly grazing her anus and he felt her tense as he did, he smiled leaning into the water and kissing the small of her back as his hand found her pussy lips. He straightened up again using two of his fingers to spread her open for his access, before slowly inserting his finger. She moaned softly tensing just slightly for a few seconds, extracting his finger almost entirely drawing forth a whimper from her lips, her hips wiggling at him searching for him. He patted her ass lightly as he added another digit pushing into her again.

"Nnnngggnnn!" She panted under the steamy water.

Twisting his hand as he slowly pulled out and adding yet another finger as he we went back in. He felt her internal muscles tense and relax around him as she purred at his slow stroking. He thrust a few more times until she was quaking continuously under the water stream and her breathing was reduced to short shallow pants and then he pulled his hand away completely giving her a soft slap on her ass; she jumped slightly gave a tiny yelp that softened into a moan.

"You look so wonderfully erotic; shower sex has always been one of my fantasies." He admitted to her and then caressing up her back and leaning onto her placing his lips at her ear to whisper to her. "You on the other hand Angel are my greatest fantasy come to life and you are all mine."

He saw her smile and then bite her lip, he kissed her neck and straightened again. Taking his cock in his hand, it was rock hard once more after having fingered her just a few moments ago. He teased her opening with his head for a moment before thrusting into her hot welcoming core. They both let out long rapturous moans when he entered her, the feel of her encasing him, her inner muscles tightening and then relaxing around him was ecstatically blissful. He pressed into her, patiently seeking her core and she purred trying to grip the wall, standing on her tip toes and arching her back. He grazed his hand over her, gripping her hips to help steady her as he felt her falter. After a few slow steady thrusts he had her purring like a cat and he increased his pace pounding into her a little harder.

"Drew I…my legs are giving out." She panted in a low whisper.

"I can fix that Angel." He smiled.

Moving his hands from her hips up along her belly, pausing to give her wonderful breasts a gentle squeeze, he moved his hands to her shoulders and silently commanded her to straighten. Her back slowly pressing into his chest, her head fell against his shoulder, her eyes half lidded in rapturous pleasure as she gave a quivering shriek that trembled from her lips. She clenched up around him, her arm coming up behind her and around his neck for support; this new position apparently increasing her pleasure and nearly taking her over the edge. Her knees buckled and then gave way all together but he caught her, lifting her feet from the floor before she could fall. He pulled out of her and she whimpered, her body shaking from the loss as she bit her lip and looked at him, her eyes begging for more.

"Don't fret Angel I'll fill you again in just a moment." He assured her.

He turned around to face the back wall and then turned her, so that her back was to the wall and then pushing her against it, hot wet skin contrasting with cold tile and she squealed a bit, her eyes shooting open at the sensation and her hands gripping his shoulders tightly. She pulled him closer, wrapping her legs around his waist and he found her slit again, plunging into her. She clutched at him with every muscle in her body and then relaxing after a few seconds and he almost lost it. Placing one arm around her lower back to keep her from crashing into the hard wall too much and his other under her ass for support he resumed his thrusting. It took him a few moments to find his rhythm again but he soon did, feeling her tense every time he pounded into her and relax every time he pulled nearly all the way out. She was moaning with each breath, his name trembling from her lips. Her head tilted back against the wall, her hands gripping so tightly at his shoulders he was fairly certain she would leave bruises, were giving her leverage to help slide her up and down along him. Her panting became more erratic, her eyes fluttering as a succession of moaning culminated in a long scream of his name as she reached orgasm.

"DRRREWWWWWW YESSSSS!"

Drew reaching his second climax at the same time a carnally guttural moan coming from the back of his throat.

"MMMMMMMM CLLLLLAAARRRREEE!"

She completely collapsed onto him and it took the last bit of strength in him not to fall to the tub floor with her in his arms. He gripped her a little tighter and slowly sank down, sitting cross legged and placing her in his lap. He was spent, gasping for air and shaking as his orgasm dissipated. She was quivering in his lap, recovering her breath, entirely exhausted as she was resting in his arms. The hot water of the shower lightly beating at his back and bouncing off of his skin onto her; when he was breathing normally again and her breath had become more or less regular he crushed their lips together.

"I love you Angel." He smiled as he pulled away from the kiss.

"I love you more Drew. She breathed cuddling into him. "Can I shower now?" She asked after she'd restored her strength.

"Sure Angel." Drew laughed.

He helped her to stand and leaned against the wall to watch as she lathered the poufy thing with body wash and then proceeded to soap up her body. Seeing her soft snowy skin layered in delicate bubbles was incredibly erotically sexy.

"Mmmm you're lucky I'm entirely spent because you look soooo terribly hot right now." Drew commented grasping her sudsy breasts and kissing her neck.

Her breathing hitched, she was frozen a few seconds and then she reached behind her and pushed him away. "Drew love I love you more than anything but touch me again and I will kill you."

He laughed a little releasing his hands from her. "Sorry Angel, can I help it if I always want to touch you? You know I think I'll do some shopping before the cruise, get some sex toys that won't melt inside you."

She rinsed off and then turned around to look at him, biting her lip. "We'll be sharing a room with Adam and Eli." She said turning of the water.

Eli's name sent a shock of anger through him and his fists clenched as she stepped out and wrapping a towel around her. "Not if I kill him for kissing you." He said as she threw a towel at him.

She glared at him. "Drew you can't kill Eli!"

He wrapped the towel around his waist, his body still tense. "He KISSED you and worse you responded." He said with a tight jaw and a venom laced voice.

She looked at him, her eyes down cast her face full of shame and regret and pain. "I thought you forgave me?"

He sighed and went to her embracing her tightly and kissing her softly. "I did Angel, I'm not angry at you anymore. Eli on the other hand…" his sentence trailed off into anger as his fists clenched on Clare's back. He knew he had promised Adam to hear Eli out and that the boy felt bad but thinking about Eli kissing her still made him angry.

Clare's lips placing a soft kiss on his busted lip broke him from his anger just slightly. "Don't you think the two of you gave each other enough bruises? I can't stand to see either of you get hurt again."

He heaved a deep sigh and relaxed completely. "Okay Angel, I did promise Adam I would listen to what he had to say before I hit him again."

She smiled and kissed him again. "Come on we need to get dressed and get to school." She said pulling him back to her room.

"Are you crazy it's like lunch time, we're better off ditching the day." He stated.

"No, we're already in trouble given how many classes we've missed and you and Eli need to talk because if you try and fight each other again I'll spend the whole cruise sharing a bed with Adam!" She warned her tone just slightly taunting.

"You are not sharing a bed with my brother." He demanded taking her into his arms again.

"Then get dressed so we can get back to school." She commanded slipping out of his grasp and starting to dress. He growled a bit but started to dress as well.

**(CLARE)**

"Hi Peter." Clare greeted as they walked into the Dot for lunch, avoiding school for just a while longer.

"I take it you two made up?" He said.

"Yeah we uh…made up. Thanks again for letting me stay last night." She smiled.

"Anytime Baby Edwards, looks like Eli got you good. You talk to him yet?" Peter asked.

"No we were…busy this morning and came here for lunch so I haven't seen him yet." Drew told him as they sat down.

"Okay I'm starving can we have lunch now?" Clare requested.

"Sorry Angel order whatever you like, after this morning I owe you a good meal. Pretty sure the chocolate and cherries didn't fill you up." Drew snickered and Clare felt her chinks blush a little.

"Dude she's like my little sister I don't want to hear that." Peter scolded lightly hitting Drew with his notepad. They ordered and Peter got the food to them quickly which was good because Clare was famished. When they were nearly done eating Peter came over to the table. "Now's your chance to talk to Eli." He said nodding toward the outside.

She and Drew looked out the window to see Adam and Eli walking up, they entered the café and she saw Drew's face beginning to turn angry, Eli looked remorseful and a little scared. Drew got up and he looked like he was going to break his promise to Adam and just attack the boy; Clare jumped up grabbing Drew's arm.

"Peter can I borrow the keys to upstairs?" She requested.

"Sure Clare." He nodded before tossing her the keys.

She caught them and pulled Drew by the sleeve. "Eli come on, Adam you too I might need reinforcements." She said leading the three boys to the upstairs. She unlocked the door and dragged Drew in gently pushing him to sit on the stage. Then she pulled Eli to sit on the stage a few feet away. They looked at each other but neither one said anything. "Talk or I'll leave with Adam and lock you two in here until you've worked it out or killed each other." She informed them.

Eli sighed looking at his hands and playing with his ring on his thumb before looking up again. "I'm sorry to both of you. I should have talked to you Clare before I kissed you." Eli admitted contritely.

"Why did you even kiss her?! You know she's dating me, that we…" Drew started but Eli interrupted him.

"You mean you're fucking her! I still don't believe you two are…" Eli was countering with a tight jaw, his face turning red and his fist clenching.

Now it was Clare's turn to interrupt. "BOTH OF YOU STOP!" She screamed as loudly as she could. They both looked at her and relaxed a bit. "That's better now listen closely; I know you two aren't exactly the best of friends but you both agree on two things. You both love and care about Adam and you both love and care about me right?"

"Yeah of course." Drew agreed.

"Yes." Eli nodded.

"Okay good now Eli why did you kiss me and Drew no interrupting!" Clare commanded.

Drew scrunched his face a bit, crossed his arms and leaned back to listen. Clare could tell by the look on his face he was getting ready to hit Eli as soon as he was finished explaining. Clare nudged Adam who saw the same look on his brother's face and moved a little closer to him ready to grab him if he lunged for Eli.

"I know I promised that I would try and be okay with…you two and I am trying it's just not going so well. I mean no one ever thought the two of you would be…dating although I still don't think you can call what you two do dating I mean have to actually been on a date?" Eli said turning red again.

"Eli stick to the point." Adam scolded.

"Right sorry anyway I guess I hoped you and I would get back together Clare and finding out you were with Drew; that you'd lost your…that you'd been…" Eli was babbling and Drew was getting angry again.

"Eli the point?" Clare reminded him.

"Right anyway when I got the note in my locker that said you didn't really love Drew and you were using him…" Eli was cut off again by Drew.

"**WHAT!**" Drew yelled with a growl and Clare was fairly certain they heard him downstairs.

"Drew you know that isn't true." Clare assured him and then turned to Eli. "What note?"

"Here." He said getting it from his backpack and handing it to Clare. The note was handwritten, the penmanship appeared to be a girls but Clare didn't recognize it and the note was not signed.

**Eli,**

**Thought you should know Clare doesn't really love Drew, she's still in love with you. She's using Drew to make you jealous and she's waiting for you to make the first move.**

"Let me see." Drew requested. Clare handed the note to Adam and he and Drew looked at it together and then Drew turned furious. "BIANCA!" He seethed through clenched teeth. "I'm going to kill her, I don't care if she's a girl I'm going to…" Drew began ranting.

Clare went over putting her hand on his shoulder to get him to calm down. "Hurting her physically isn't going to do anything Drew. She wanted to break us up, she wanted you two to fight, she wants you back."

Drew cupped Clare's face in his hand and smiled at her. "She's not getting me back Angel."

"I know." She smiled at him.

"I'm sorry I never should have listened to the note, or at least I should have talked to Clare. I just wanted it to be true." Eli admitted.

Clare felt Drew tensing again so she raked her nails through the hairs at the back of his neck knowing it would calm or at least distract him.

"Okay can you two be on a cruise ship together and not kill each other?" Adam asked.

"Are you going to try and steal her back again?" Drew inquired with an accusatory tone.

"As long as she's happy and you're good to her I'll be her best friend and nothing more. You ever hurt her and just know I'll be there for her and I'll kill you." Eli told him.

Drew was silent for a minute until Clare pulled at the hairs at the back of his neck. "You did apologize and it was mostly Bianca's fault so as long as you don't kiss her again we're cool." Drew said getting up and he and Eli shook hands.

"Great so now that you two are civil again what are we going to do about Bianca?" Adam asked.

"The best thing we can do to Bianca is show her that Drew and I are still together and happy and that you two are getting along or at least aren't fighting." Clare stated.

"Show her I'm going to throw it in her face." Drew said snidely.

Clare kissed Drew softly. "Could you two go downstairs and give me a minute with Eli?" She requested. Drew looked between the two, twisting his face a bit and she could see trepidation in his eyes. "Drew you trust me don't you?" She asked quietly.

"You yes, him not so much." Drew said.

"Andrew go, I'll be down in a minute." She insisted.

Drew stood up kissing Clare's cheek and giving Eli a bit of a warning look before he and Adam went through the door.

"You really do love him don't you?" Eli asked.

"Yes Eli I'm very much in love with Drew and he makes me happy. And I love you, as a best friend, like I love Adam and I don't want to lose you Eli. You are still important to me and Eli and I still need you in my life. I don't know what the future will hold or what would have happened if Drew hadn't come to the prop room to check on me that day. I know you don't like that I'm with Drew and it's hard for you to see us together and maybe you'll never be okay with us but just promise me you can be my friend and be there when I need you without feeling the need to kill Drew every time you see us together." Clare said to her first love.

"You know I'll always be there when you need me Clare and I love you too more than as a friend but I'll take what I can get. You and Adam are my best friends and you probably always will be. I'm still trying to accept this whole thing with you and Drew and I may never be okay with it but if he's good to you and makes you happy then I won't kill him." Eli assured her.

"Thank you Eli now are you going to be okay on the cruise, we're all sharing a room together which means for at least some of the time you and Drew will be in close quarters together and you do realize he and I will be sleeping in the same bed." She told him.

Eli narrowed his eyes and scrunched his face for a minute and then relaxed. "As long as you two are just sleeping I should be okay or at least not kill him."

"Not killing the man I love would be appreciated Eli." Clare smiled.

"Come one we should get downstairs or Drew will come looking for you." Eli said.

Clare giggled a bit and they exited the club, she locked the door and they went downstairs where Drew and Adam were waiting. Drew took her in his arms and kissed her softly, when he released her she gave the keys back to Peter.

"So I take it you two are through trying to kill each other?" Peter asked.

"Long as he keeps her happy and never hurts her." Eli affirmed.

"So long as he doesn't kiss her again." Drew asserted.

"Yeah well we all better get back to school or we'll all going to be killed by Simpson." Adam said.

Clare said goodbye to Peter and the four of them walked back to school, Drew kissed Clare at her locker and left for his class. She retrieved her backpack from her locker, where Eli and Adam had stashed it yesterday and the three of them went to English class. Miss Dawes gave them time to work on their final projects and to Clare's relief Eli concentrated on the project only. He walked her and Adam to Social Studies after English class and she had hope that the cruise would go without problems. When class was over and the final bell of the day rang Drew was waiting for her near the door.

"I have newspaper staff and you have football practice and after this morning…" she began and Drew silenced her with a kiss.

"I just wanted to see you Angel." He smiled and kissed her again.

"I'll meet you after practice and we can study for exams." She told him.

"Ugh studying." Drew grimaced.

"You need to pass exams Drew and I know you're smart and I don't have the energy for anything else. Now go I'll see you in a couple of hours." She insisted kissing his nose softly.

**(DREW)**

"So you and Clare makeup?" Owen asked as they changed for practice.

Remembering his activities of the morning Drew smiled blissfully. "Yeah you could say that."

"Makeup sex huh? That's always fun." Owen laughed a little but kept his voice low so the others wouldn't hear. K.C. who's locker was on the other side of Owen still heard though and looked up at them.

"Yeah fun is an understatement." Drew smiled.

"No details please you are talking about my ex, first girlfriend and good friend." K.C. requested. "Dude why are your shoulders all bruised?" K.C. asked when Drew took off his shirt.

Drew looked at his shoulders and snickered a bit. "That would be from the shower sex." Drew smiled but kept his voice low.

"Sweet!" Owen exclaimed.

"Clare had…in the shower?! See this is why I said no details dammit now I'm picturing it." K.C. exclaimed somewhere between shocked and dubious.

"Picturing what?" Julian asked.

"Nothing." Owen laughed before turning back to Drew. "What about you and Eli?" Owen asked.

"Wait you and Eli really did fight?" K.C. questioned.

"He kissed her, he deserved it." Drew stated. "But we have an understanding now."

They finished changing and went out to the field to start warming up. Owen held Drew's feet so he could do sit ups.

"I still can't picture sweet, modest, innocent St. Clare having shower sex." Owen smiled as Drew counted his 20th rep.

"She's still sweet, tastes as sweet she looks too but she hasn't been modest in a while. You should have seen her all bent over her hands against the shower wall with the water going down her. She looked so fucking sexy and when I had her in my arms up against the wall biting her lip and digging her hands digging into my shoulders while I…wait." Drew said sitting up and slapping Owen upside the head really hard.

"OW!" Owen whined.

"Stop thinking about my girlfriend naked in the shower." Drew demanded changing places with Owen so he could do sit ups.

"Stop talking about it then stupid." Owen retorted.

"Oh right, don't tell Clare you know she'd kill me." Drew pleaded.

"Yeah no kidding." Owen laughed. "So you gonna last a week on a boat in a room with her ex?"

"We have an understanding I think we'll manage." Drew shrugged as Coach Armstrong called them all over.

**(CLARE)**

After leaving Drew she went straight to newspaper staff, everyone staring at her as she walked in.

"Oh god what is it this time? You already know I'm going out with Drew." She stated sitting down and crossing her arms.

"Did Drew and Eli really fight each other?" Missy asked.

"Yes they did, they made up can we get on with the meeting now please?" Clare requested.

"Well what were they fighting about, I mean I assume it had to do with you but why didn't they fight the first day you guys became public?" Rob asked.

"Eli kissed me and Drew got angry are we done now can we actually get to work now?" She questioned in an annoyed huff.

"So where were you all morning?" Liam queried.

"Making up with Drew and I'm not going in to more detail now either we start working or I'm leaving to work on my own." Clare said with finality.

The others nodded and they actually got down to work. When she was finished she went out to the field to meet Drew.

"Hey Angel." Drew smiled pulling her into a passionate kiss.

"You ready to study?" She inquired.

"Do we have to study?" Drew whined before kissing her neck.

"Yes Drew we have exams on Friday, we can go to Little Miss Steaks for dinner." She said.

"That's where I'm headed, gotta work." K.C's voice said from behind them. "Dude it's like forty degrees how can you eat a popsicle?" He asked Owen who was walking beside him and eating a large fruit popsicle.

Drew started snickering and the other boys looked at him with odd expressions, wondering what was so funny. Clare felt her cheeks get red and hid her face in Drew's chest.

"I'm fuckin' hot after practice that's how." Owen countered.

"I prefer a different flavor of popsicle." Drew said his tone laced with lust and just a bit of teasing.

"ANDREW!" Clare scolded smacking his arm as hard as she could without lifting her head from his chest.

"Dude why is she so embarrassed?" Owen questioned.

"You'll have to come closer K.C. doesn't want to hear." Drew said.

Clare hid herself even more but felt as Owen leaned next to Drew and heard him whispering in Owen's ear, she couldn't make out the words but she had a good idea what Drew was saying.

"HOLY SHIT!" Owen blurted out loudly.

"Oh god!" Clare said quietly into Drew's chest.

"You…she…she let you…" Owen stumbled over his words; Clare had never heard him at a loss for words.

"Well I had her bound to the bed and blindfolded so she didn't have much of a choice." Drew informed them.

"Dude what did I say about details?!" K.C. reprimanded.

"That is fucking hot!" Owen smiled.

"I can't believe you told him that Drew! You went ballistic on Eli for kissing me but you'll plant dirty thoughts about me in Owen's head?!" She admonished.

"And mine." K.C. said.

"Maybe I should go find Eli and kiss him again?" She teased.

"That's how you ended up like that in the first place." Drew reminded her.

"Hey I promise not to kiss you, knowing what I know however I'm not sure I can ever look at you again without picturing…well yeah but that's his fault for telling me in the first damn place." Owen told her.

"Oh I know and he'll pay for it later." Clare smiled.

"Sorry Angel I love you." Drew apologized and she just scowled at him. "I can't keep Owen from thinking about you, just don't ever touch her." Drew warned him with a hard look.

"I swear she's all yours and I'm more than happy to kill anyone that does touch her." Owen told them.

Clare finally lifted her head from Drew's chest to smile at Owen.

"Hey what are you guys up to?" Adam called and she looked to see him and Eli walking up.

"We're going to study at Little Miss Steaks and have dinner, you two coming?" She asked.

"Sounds good." Adam said and Eli nodded.

"Owen?" She invited.

"Yeah why not I gotta study and eat too. Come on K.C. I'll give you a lift." Owen said.

The group walked to the parking lot, she Adam and Eli rode with Drew in his car and Owen and K.C. followed them in Owen's truck. K.C. left them as soon as they got there to change and start working. Marisol sat them all at a booth, Clare sitting on the inside next to Drew Owen was on his other side and Eli and Adam across from them. After they all called their parents and ordered they actually got to studying. Clare helping the others with math, mostly Drew but when she started using football terminology he started getting it. Adam and Clare helped them with science and they stayed until nine. Owen offered Eli a ride home and he accepted, Drew of course took Clare home.

"Goodnight Angel I love you more and more every day." Drew said before kissing her fervently on her doorstep.

"I love you too Drew." She smiled, waved to Adam and went inside.

"How was study group dear?" Her Mom asked.

"It was great we got a lot done." She smiled.

"That's good sweetie, lights out at ten." Her Mom reminded her.

"Yes Mom." Clare said rolling her eyes before going upstairs. She went into her room dropping her backpack and purse on the floor. "I better wash my sheets." She said to herself as she observed the mess Drew had left in her room.

"Hey how was…what the hell happened in here?" Jake inquired, coming into her room; she turned to him with pinked cheeks and a slightly guilty smile. "Is that chocolate sauce on your bed? And cherry stems?! Is that a melted popsicle in the bowl? Why the hell is there…what the…" Jake stammered.

"You really want me to answer that?" She queried.

Jake looked around the room again and shook his head. "No I don't. Plausible deniability I don't know anything. I'm going back to my room now happily ignorant of anything you do with Drew."

Jake left her room and Clare started giggling as she took her sheets off to wash them.

**Update Soon.**

**Shout out to two guest reviewsers who didn't leave names for the idea of Drew brining sex toys on the cruise and for Jake seeing the chocolate on her sheets and fwondering what the hell.**

**Guest reviewers since I can't reply to your reviews if you leave me an idea for one of my stories or request a story for me to write or leave me a review that could get a reply check my profile for a reply. I love getting your your reviews and suggestions and appreciate the time you take to read the stories and review but I don't like not being able to message you.**


	32. Echo

**I Do Not Own DeGrassi**

**Bit of a filler chapter but introduces a few key plot points.**

**Ch. 32 Echo**

**(CLARE)**

She sat at a picnic table during morning break, Drew's head in her lap while they studied for exams. "You know Eli had a point we've never actually been on a date. I don't think going to game and going out with the team, their girlfriends and most of the power squad afterwards counts as a date." She commented while running her fingers through his spiky hair.

Drew sat up propping an elbow on the table and looking at her. "I'll happily take you anywhere you want to go Angel but we have exams Friday and I have the last game of the season that night. The next morning we leave for the cruise so I don't see when we have time for a date before we leave especially since Mom will make me study all week after practices. So we'll have to wait until after the cruise to go on a date, if you're going to insist on one Angel."

"I can wait and I'll come over after your practice to help you study." Clare suggested.

"I still say staying in is more fun." Drew smiled impishly.

"Not arguing exactly but if we're going to be dating we should actually go on a date." Clare said kissing his cheek.

"What we have Angel is way past dating." Drew smiled cupping her chin and capturing her lips in a small kiss.

When the bell rang Clare pulled away grimacing at the fact that she had to leave Drew's lips for class. She sighed as they got up and walked inside Drew's arm around her shoulders and her arm around his waist. He walked her to science class, leaned her against the wall next to the door, she put her arms around his neck and they brought their lips together. The kiss quickly became fevered, their tongues fighting for dominance, his arms around her pulling her to him, her fingers raking through the hairs at the back of his head. They didn't break apart until they heard Mr. Perino clearing his throat next to them.

"Miss Edwards, Mr. Torres no kissing in the hallway." Mr. Perino scolded.

"I wasn't kissing him," Clare retorted, "I was whispering in his mouth."

Drew and several students in the class began snickering even Mr. Perino looked slightly amused.

"Very droll Miss Edwards get into class and Mr. Torres please get to your own class." Mr. Perino instructed.

Drew kissed Clare's cheek and walked down the hall Clare smiled at Mr. Perino and went into class. Most of class was review for the exam all of which Clare already knew so she spent most of class talking with Alli, Wesley, K.C. and Connor. At lunch she ate with Adam and Eli and they talked mostly about the upcoming cruise.

"I checked out our ship online," Adam said after swallowing a bite of his sandwich, "there's a club for teenagers, three pools, a movie theatre it looks pretty cool."

"I'm more worried about Clare and your brother behind closed doors; I mean we do have to share a room with them." Eli commented snarkily.

Clare scowled at him but before she could reply, a bitchy voice chimed in from behind her. "Sleeping with three boys now Edwards you really are a slut." Bianca snapped.

Clare stood up, turned around and glowered at Bianca; she'd had all from the girl she could take at this point. "Shut up Bianca! You don't know anything! I'm sorry you're a miserable skank but stop trying to make the rest of us miserable too. Your plans to break up me and Drew all failed. Owen saved me from Fitz, Drew threw your skanky slut ass off of him and the four of us are all getting along so you lose Bianca. Go be a trampy harlot somewhere else because we're all tired of it." Clare snapped back at the taller girl and several students who had stopped to watch the exchange cheered in agreement.

"Yeah tell her Clare." Cheered Adam.

"Maybe try being not a bitch sometime Bianca." Eli commented.

"You think I'm a tramp?! I didn't lose my virginity to a guy after a week." Bianca barked.

The fires of ire boiled over inside Clare, her face turned hard, her teeth clenched, her hands balled into fists and she made a sort of growling, angered scream. She walked a couple steps up to Bianca grabbing the girl by the shirt and in one swift movement she slammed Bianca's face into the picnic table, her head hitting with a loud crack. Then she pulled Bianca up by the hair as hard as she could spinning her around with all the might Clare had in her 5'2 body and letting go suddenly so that Bianca stumbled and landed on her butt. Bianca had a bump on her forehead with a scratch on it and her nose was all scratched up from hitting the picnic table.

"CAT FIGHT!" Yelled a male student and the crowd around them grew larger.

"Drew and I are in love we have been from our very first kiss! At least I was in love with the guy I lost my virginity to. No matter what you do Bianca you will never be any better than boiler room Bianca, the boyfriend stealing hussy of a whore with no friends! I'm betting even Fitz doesn't want to talk you anymore after that beat down Drew and Owen gave him for your failed scheme at the party." Clare stated in a fierce voice her hand on her hips, her eyes narrowed into slits and were full of fiery rage.

Bianca sprung up grabbing Clare's hair and slapping her hard across the face, she let go of Clare's hair as she punched her stomach. Clare wheezed but used her size to her advantage, placing her foot behind Bianca's and pushing Bianca back so that she tripped. Bianca stumbled falling on her butt again and Clare pounced on her, sitting on Bianca's stomach and smacking and hitting her repeatedly with all her might.

"STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM ME, DREW, ELI, ADAM, ALLI, OWEN AND EVRYONE ELSE YOU FUCKING WHORE SLUT!" Clare screamed.

Clare was ready to kill her; she was certain Bianca was evil and killing her would not be a sin but she was suddenly pulled off of her and held back.

"I think she's had enough Clare, for a tiny girl you're awfully strong and scary when your angry. Remind me never to piss you off." Owen said still holding her around the waist to his side.

Clare was still growling but when Adam and Eli took her from Owen, both of them laughing hysterically, she calmed down a little.

"What's going on?" Officer Turner inquired forcing his way through the cluster of kids.

"Cat fight, Clare totally kicked Bianca's ass." Said one student.

"Actually Bianca attacked Clare and she pushed her away to defend herself and Bianca fell." Eli said in Clare's defense.

"WHAT?! That's not what fucking happened!" Bianca exclaimed getting up from the ground finally. "Look at my fucking face!" She demanded wiping some blood from her nose.

"She tripped and hit the picnic table before falling." Adam said which was sort of true.

"C'mon Dad you know Clare, she'd never start a fight or hurt anyone except to defend herself." Dave said; Clare knew he'd seen the whole fight but she also knew he didn't like Bianca.

Officer Turner looked at Clare, who by now had calmed down being surrounded by her friends. Then he looked at Bianca who was standing alone and was still seething.

"Alright Miss DeSousa go see the nurse and then you can go see Principal Simpson." Officer Turner ordered.

"This isn't over bitch, you'll pay for this and Drew will be mine again." Bianca threatened her voice full of wrath and venom.

"In your dreams!" Clare yelled back.

"Okay kids lunch is almost over everyone disperse." Officer Turner commanded.

Adam, Clare and Eli gathered their stuff and walked into school with Owen and Dave.

"That was the greatest thing I have ever seen." Adam praised as they walked to their lockers.

"That was awesome; Bianca's been needing to get her ass kicked for messing with us." Eli complimented.

"Hey guys what's going on?" Drew questioned pushing his way through the group to wrap his arms around Clare.

"Dude you missed it, you're girlfriend totally beat the hell out of Bianca and told her off." Owen said with a hugely amused smile.

"It was awesome bro; Clare totally snapped all Hulk style and pummeled Bianca." Adam told him.

"Hopefully she'll get the fucking message to leave us all alone this time." Eli said just as the bell rang.

"I gotta get to class but I'll meet you after your practice to help you study." Clare told Drew before kissing him with a lot of passion and heat. Her adrenaline still pumped from the fight, she wanted to take out her left over aggression in a sexier way but she'd missed way too many classes recently.

When they didn't pull away after a minute Eli and Adam pulled Clare and Owen pulled Drew away so they could all get to class.

**(DREW)**

He left the locker room freshly showered after practice to find his beautifully sexy Clare waiting for him. She was leaned against a tree; one knee bent her foot on the trunk, her thumbs hooked in the belt loops of her jeans. When she saw him her eyes sparkled and she bit her lip. He walked up to her, a big grin spreading across his lips. As soon as he reached her, one hand went to her lower back, his other hand to the back of her head, while her hands went around his neck and their lips crushed together.

"Oh god we need a hose for you two." K.C.'s voice broke them from their kiss.

"I almost feel sorry for Adam and Eli having to share a room with you two on the cruise." Owen laughed. "Not sure I could do it."

"Yeah because you'd just want to join us." Clare teased.

"She's not wrong." Owen said with a lusty smile while raising his eyebrows at Clare and she laughed.

"My girlfriend." Drew said nuzzling her neck.

"Yes and I know the kinky things you do to her." Owen remarked.

"Okay that's my cue see you guys tomorrow." K.C. said waving to them and walking off.

"You know it's surprisingly satisfying to watch the boyfriend that left you another girl squirm and be tormented when talking about your sex life with your current boyfriend." Clare laughed and so did Drew and Owen. "Come on we need to go your Mom is expecting us for dinner." Clare said pulling Drew's hand.

"Yeah I gotta get going to." Owen said.

The three of them walked to the parking lot and Owen waved as he got in his car and Drew drove him and Clare to his house. They walked into his house holding hands and he could smell dinner was ready as soon as they came in.

"You're home just in time kids dinners ready, nice to see you Clare." Omar said when he saw them come in.

"You too Omar." Clare said hugging him and then Audra.

"Drew will you tell your brother dinner is ready please?" Audra requested.

Drew nodded and disappeared into the basement, a minute later both Torres brothers appeared and sat down at the table.

"Clare I thought it would be better if you and Eli spent the night on Friday since we have to be at the airport by eight on Saturday morning." Audra said as everyone began eating.

"Sounds good." Clare nodded.

Drew smiled he loved the idea of her spending the night, his mom probably wouldn't let her sleep in his room but that never stopped them before. After they ate him, Clare and Adam went down to the basement to study.

"Unless the science exam is on your body and erogenous zones I'm never going to pass it." Drew complained after an hour of studying math his brain was fried.

"Okay first aghhh best friend remember." Adam scowled throwing an M&M at him. "Second who knew you knew the word erogenous?!"

This time Drew scowled and threw an M&M at Adam. "She's my girlfriend I can talk about her erogenous zones and what I do to them to make her scream all I want."

This time Clare threw an M&M at Drew. "Not in front of your brother. Now concentrate I know you understand it Drew we just need to find the way to make you retain it."

"You could use positive reinforcement and kiss me for every right answer." Drew said hopefully.

"With you two I'm betting that would quickly lead into other things." Adam said throwing M&M's at both of them.

"He has a point." Drew agreed just as Clare's phone rang.

"That's Jake he'll be here in a minute." Clare said with a sigh packing up her stuff.

She hugged Adam and Drew walked her to the door and kissed her goodnight.

**(CLARE)**

She was at her locker getting her books out when suddenly there was a pair of arms around her waist, and a pair of lips were on her neck. "Owen stop it Drew might see us." She teased then heard Drew growl and she was rapidly spun around and shoved against the lockers gently. She laughed put her arms around his neck and crushed her lips to his. He melted into the kiss slipping his hands down her curves and bringing them to her lower back pulling her to him. She parted her lips allowing him access and he took it, his tongue finding hers and quickly dominating it. Hearing whispering she pulled away lightly biting his bottom lip as she did. "You know I'm only kidding you are the only one allowed to kiss me." She told him.

"I know but you're still going to pay for that later." He warned but he was smiling.

"So you ready for exams today?" She asked.

Before Drew could answer Owen was suddenly next to them and they both looked up at him. "Hey I just heard from the Ice Hounds coach and I made it through the second round of try outs, I was the only one from Toronto. I still have one final round to make it through tomorrow before I actually make the team." Owen smiled.

"Dude that's awesome!" Drew praised giving Owen a high five.

"Yeah that's great Owen congratulations. Umm what are the Ice Hounds?" Clare inquired.

"The junior pro hockey team that's coming to DeGrassi, one of the players will be living with us." Drew told her.

"Excuse me?! There's going to be some random guy living in your house?! When were you going to tell me?" Clare questioned.

"I don't know, kinda forgot out about it. He'll be staying in the basement, my parents put in a bed and dresser and stuff why does it matter?" Drew inquired.

"Well knowing that a stranger is moving in would be nice. I have showed up at your basement door at night before." She said.

"Yeah before everyone knew we were dating, now I sneak into your room." Drew smiled nuzzling into her neck.

"When exactly is this guy coming?" She asked.

"The weekend before we come back to school from winter break, you'll meet him before school starts up again Angel." Drew told her.

"I'm best friends with one Torres brother and in love with the other and you both failed to tell me a hockey player from god knows where is moving into your basement." She said with annoyance and Owen laughed. "You're not off the hook either Owen why didn't you tell me you were trying out for a junior pro hockey team? That's huge and we're friends now." She scolded.

"Sorry Clare didn't want to jinx it I only told Drew." Owen shrugged just as the bell rang.

"Fair enough, Owen I'm sure you're make the team, I'll send you good vibes as we're traveling." Clare told him and Owen smiled. She kissed Drew and walked off to media immersion.

"Hey you excited that you're leaving on the cruise tomorrow?" Alli asked when Clare sat down at their table.

"Very hey did you know that we're getting a junior pro hockey team?" Clare asked her group and they all shook their heads.

"How did you find out? You usually know nothing remotely related to sports." K.C. asked.

"Owen's trying out for the team and the Torres' are hosting one of the players at their house. He's going to live in the basement." Clare explained just as Miss Oh came in and started class.

After a full day of exams, even though they were fairly easy for her, Clare was ready to be out for break.

"Alright I'm going to walk home with Eli and help him pack, Jake's dropping your bags off this evening and Drew will bring you to our place after the game and dinner. You'll be sleeping in the basement tonight. Well I don't know how much sleeping you'll actually be doing as I'm sure my brother will be sneaking down to…lets go with sleep with you." Adam snickered.

Clare shoved him playfully and went to find Drew. "Hey ready for your last game of the season?" She asked finding him at his locker.

"You ready to watch us win?" He smiled and then kissed her softly.

"Okay come on love birds I need my QB and we need you cheering in the stands short stuff." Owen said pulling Drew by the ear so he'd stop kissing Clare.

"I'm not short I'm fun size." Clare retorted.

"Mmmm does that mean I get to eat you tonight?" Drew queried licking his lips.

"Alright come on horn dog, beat North Park first do kinky things with girlfriend later." Owen said as they walked outside.

"Go beat North Park for me." Clare said kissing Drew as they reached the bleachers. "Go win for DeGrassi guys." She called as they began walking back to the locker room.

Clare waved to K.C. as he began walking for the locker room and then saw that Chelsea was waving her over and she sat with her and the other players girlfriends. A short time later the players took the field, each girl hopping up and screaming loudly for their guy. Clare jumped and screamed for both Drew and Owen. By halftime her throat was sore from screaming but DeGrassi was up by 5, Drew and Owen each scored two touchdowns and K.C. scored the touchdown that put DeGrassi in the lead.

Clare got up to go to the washroom, walking past all the bleachers and into the school the line for the closest washroom was fairly long so she went around to the one near the auditorium. There was no line so she was in and out in a couple of minutes; she began walking back when she was suddenly blocked by three guys she didn't recognize and figured they were from North Park.

"Excuse me." She said trying to walk around them but one of them grabbed her.

"Clare right? We heard you the biggest slut and greatest fuck at DeGrassi." Said the one holding her arm.

Clare slapped him as hard as she could. "I have a boyfriend you ignoramus, I'm wearing his letterman's jacket now let me go."

"Yeah we also heard you like rape fantasies." Said another as he took her other arm and she was shoved to the wall.

With a deluge of emotion she was suddenly transported back to the dark bedroom at Vanessa's party; Fitz straddling her, ripping her shirt off, touching her, forcing himself upon her. For a moment all she felt was fear and helplessness and then the fire of rage grew in her, spreading like a wild fire and rapidly squashing the fear. Her arms were pinned but her legs were free and one guy was standing in front of her.

"Get the **HELL** away from me!" She screamed and kneed the one guy as hard as she could.

He let go of her, clutched his family jewels and fell to the floor with a painful groan. The second one was two far away for her to kick or knee but now her arm was free. She hit his Adams apple and he let go of her wheezing knocking him in the stomach for good measure she took off running in the opposite direction. She heard the third one following her but this was her school and she was now near the electrical room, she opened the door and before it had even closed she went through the exterior door and ran towards the parking lot. She didn't stop until she reached the garden, sitting on a bench she listened and was relieved when she didn't hear anyone following her.

Putting her arms on her lap she leaned forward and put her head in her hands. Now that the adrenaline was gone her emotions took over, a few tears slipping down her cheeks. The fear of her almost attack just a few moments ago mixing with residual fear and emotions from Fitz's near rape. As badly as she wanted to be in Drew's arms he had another half of a game to play and she knew he would leave the game to find the guys and was fairly certain Owen would go with him. She was also fairly certain the person that told those guys those lies about her was Bianca, that she had gotten her revenge on Clare for beating her in their fight. Clare also knew she simply couldn't go sit through the second half of the game and the celebration at Little Miss Steaks. She took her phone from her purse and left a message on Drew's voicemail.

"Hey I think I ate a bad hot dog, I'm not feeling well so I'm going to your place to sleep. Good luck in the game and I'll see you in the morning." She did her best to keep her voice steady.

Putting her phone back in her purse she made the short walk to Drew's house. The streets were well lit but she was beginning to regret not calling for a ride when her mind began to convince her that every noise she heard was those boys coming back for her. When Drew's house came into view she ran the rest of the way, she went to the exterior basement door, the light was on, although the curtains were closed and she heard noises of video games. The door was locked so she knocked and a second later the porch light came on, the curtain was drawn back and Adam's face appeared. He gave her a confused and worried look as he opened the door.

"Clare? What's the matter? I thought you guys were coming home after Little Miss Steaks?" Adam asked in a worried tone as he stepped aside to let her in. Eli was on the couch and he was giving her about the same look.

"We were I just wasn't feeling well. I'm fine just ate something that didn't agree with me. I'm going to take a shower and lay down in Drew's bed so you guys can keep playing video games." She told them mustering a smile and neither looked like they believed her.

"Are you sure we can stop playing its…" Eli started but Clare cut him off.

"No its fine you keep playing, I'd prefer to lie down in Drew's bed anyway." She insisted and then went up the stairs before either boy could ask her any questions.

Going into Drew's room first to pull out one of his shirts for her to sleep in, she then went into Drew and Adam's washroom and turned on the shower. Quickly undressing she got in the shower; she could hear Audra and Omar occasionally coming into the hall as they packed for the cruise. The shower was soothing but she still felt ill with so much emotion, she was lucky that she got away but her mind wouldn't stop thinking about what would have happened if she hadn't. It wasn't late but the emotional toll of everything that had happened this past week suddenly hit her and she became exhausted. She turned off the water, stepped out and barely dried off before slipping Drew's shirt on, she ran the towel over her hair a couple of times, hung the towel on the rack and opened the washroom door.

"Jesus you two scared me, how long have you been lingering outside the washroom door?" She said after she gasped upon being met by Eli and Adam as soon she opened the door.

"Sorry didn't mean…" Eli's sentence trailed off as he looked her over and took in the sight of her in nothing but Drew's shirt. His expression was somewhere between extremely pleased and extremely jealous. Adam smacked his arm and Eli snapped out of it and continued talking. "…to scare you we just wanted to be sure you were okay? We know you don't feel ill so you wanna tell us what really happened?" He asked.

"Nothing guys I'm just tired it's been a long week can I go lay down now?" She requested. She simply didn't want to get into the whole thing just then.

They exchanged a look, she could tell they still didn't believe her but they both stepped aside and let her walk by. She went into Drew's room, not even bothering to turn on the light and slipping under the covers, she curled up and breathed in his scent that was permeated into his sheets and pillows and it soon soothed her to sleep.

**(DREW)**

"Dude pay attention what's with you?" Owen questioned when Drew wasn't listening to the coach's pep talk.

"Sorry I just don't see Clare." Drew told him as he looked over the crowd in the bleachers.

Owen stood up and looked over the crowd and then sat down again. "She's probably at the snack stand or in the washroom." Owen said trying to assure him.

"Yeah." Drew nodded but wasn't sure.

Drew played the rest of the game slightly distracted but they won anyway, Owen scoring the winning the touchdown. Everyone started cheering and celebrating, all the girlfriends came out to the field but Clare was not among them.

"I'm gonna get changed and go look for her." Drew said to Owen when he didn't see her in the crowd.

"I'll come with you." Owen said.

Leaving the celebration they went back to the locker room, as he began taking off his uniform he noticed his phone was flashing meaning he had a missed call or text.

"Hang on she called my phone and left a voicemail." He told Owen and then listened to the voicemail. "She wasn't feeling well and went to my place. I'm gonna change and shower as fast as I can and go see her. Good luck at try outs tomorrow you should go enjoy the celebration." Drew told Owen as he continued taking off his uniform.

"So she's okay then?" Owen asked.

"Yeah I guess." Drew replied, although he really wasn't sure she had sounded more distressed than ill.

After taking the fastest shower in history he dressed again just as the rest of the team was coming in. He said goodbye wished Owen luck one more time and ran to the parking lot, he heard a few people calling to him and congratulating him but he ignored them and got in his car to drive home. He went in the front door and saw his Mom and Dad in the kitchen.

"Hi sweetie how was the game? Where's Clare? I thought you two were going to Little Miss Steaks after the game?" His Mom asked all at once as she was getting the house ready for them to leave for the next week.

"We won and Clare left a message on my phone that she came here because she ate something that didn't agree with her." He told his parents.

"Oh I haven't seen her but maybe she's in the basement with the boys." His mom replied.

Drew nodded and went down to the basement; his brother and Eli were playing video games but looked up at him when he appeared on the steps.

"Hey bro how was the game?" Adam asked.

"We won, did Clare come here?" Drew inquired.

"Yeah she lied that she wasn't feeling well but she's lying down in your room." Adam told him.

Drew turned going back up the stairs and to his room; the door was closed and the light out and he didn't hear any noises coming from inside. He opened the door slowly and could just make out her form lying in his bed. He went over sitting on the edge of the bed and brushed a curl from her face and she stirred.

"Drew?" She asked sleepily.

"You okay Angel?" He questioned.

"Yeah I'm fine now, just tired." She yawned.

"You want me to sleep downstairs?" He offered.

"No." She said barely above a whisper but holding his arm.

He kissed her cheek and stood up to undress and then slid into bed next to her. She turned over and he took her in his arms as she laid her head against his chest. She took a deep shaky breath like she'd been crying and he was certain he felt a tear on her cheek.

"Angel what's wrong please tell me?" He requested.

"Tomorrow okay Drew, I'm really tired." Clare insisted.

Drew heaved a sigh but dropped it, kissing her head and rubbing her back until she fell asleep again. Once she was asleep he got out of bed putting on his pants again he went downstairs to get some food. His parents were watching TV and they both looked at him.

"There's left over dinner in the fridge Drew. How's Clare?" His mom queried.

"She's sleeping; it's been a long week for her she's just really tired." Drew told them as he made himself a plate and put it in the microwave.

"Did she fall asleep in your bed or Adam's?" His Mom asked.

"Mine." Drew said.

"Then you're sleeping in the basement Drew." His mom insisted.

Drew rolled his eyes and took his plate downstairs, deciding he'd rather watch his brother and Eli play video games then listen to his Mom talk back to the news.

"How's Clare?" Adam asked as he sat down on the couch.

"Sleeping." Drew said taking a bite.

"What did she say?" Eli inquired.

"That she'd tell me tomorrow." Drew informed them.

**(CLARE)**

She awoke with a start, her eyes shooting open and she was panting hard. Drew's hot breath was hitting her neck, his arm over her. She looked out the window to see it was still dark; gently lifting Drew's arm off of her she got out from under the covers and left the bed climbing over Drew, glad he was a heavy sleeper. She tiptoed downstairs and looked at the clock on the microwave to see it was just past four in the morning and she groaned. Then again she had fallen asleep at the ridiculous hour of seven last night so it was no wonder she'd woken up so early. She went to the fridge and poured herself a glass of orange juice, when she put the orange juice back and closed the fridge door Drew was suddenly standing there and she gasped.

"Geez you guys keep doing that!" She chided hitting him lightly.

"Doing what?" Drew asked with a yawn, obviously not ready to be awake yet.

"Sneaking up on me." She told him.

"Sorry didn't mean to scare you. You woke up so early you want to tell me what was wrong last night and why you left the game so early?" Drew asked.

"I woke up so early because I fell asleep so early last night." Clare replied just as Drew lifted her by the waist onto the counter, while she had her orange juice in her hand. "Ahhhh Drew you just spilled half the orange juice on my legs." She said scowling at him.

"I'll get that." Drew said with a mischievous look and in the green glow of the microwave clock he looked all the more devilish. Drew bent down and began lapping the orange juice form her legs.

His hot tongue tickled up her legs and she felt herself getting aroused but was giggling as it tickled and suddenly the light turned on and Adam and Eli were at the bottom of the stairs. Clare felt her cheeks getting red and Adam Eli looked shocked and appalled and something else she couldn't place. Drew didn't seem to notice or care as he kept lapping the orange juice from her legs at least until Adam took the dish towel from the fridge handle and hit Drew with it as hard as he could.

"OW! What?" He whined.

"Dude no sexy time with your girlfriend when other people are home, especially in public areas of the house and when your girlfriend is my best friend." Adam censured.

"Yeah and my ex; I don't know if I should take a cold shower or punch you!" Eli added.

"No punching, any of you." Clare said pushing Drew away from her. "I'm going to go down to the basement and clean the rest of the juice off of me and get dressed."

She got off the counter and walked around the other side of the island avoiding Adam and Eli she went down to the basement. After cleaning up in the washroom she dressed in jeans and a half sleeve black and white top. When she went back to the kitchen all three boys were sitting on the sofa and looked at her as soon as she appeared.

"So what happened last night?" Eli asked first.

"Oh god you guys." She groaned rolling her eyes.

"You said you'd tell me tomorrow well now its tomorrow." Drew insisted.

"I already told you." She asserted.

Before any of the guys could argue Audra and Omar appeared at the bottom of the stairs. "What are you all doing up so early? Well since you're all awake lets make some breakfast how does…" Omar started but Audra cut him off.

"We're leaving for a week we can't have dirty dishes sitting in the dishwasher." Audra said sternly. "Everyone else get dressed we'll go to the café for breakfast." She ordered.

Clare watched the five of them go upstairs; she dumped the rest of her orange juice in the sink and washed her glass setting it in the rack. They all went out to breakfast Audra going over instructions for the airports and such and they found out they were flying first class. As soon as they got back home Audra and Omar began running around doing last minute things and the guys finished getting ready and packing. Clare got her bags together and brought them upstairs by the door. A taxi took them all to the airport and first class check in had a significantly shorter line, so they got through check-in and security pretty fast and went to sit by the gate.

"We're going to the duty free shop you kids stay here." Audra instructed as soon as they found their gate. The kids nodded and watched the Torres parents walk away and then all three boys turned to Clare.

"Okay spill." Adam demanded.

"Fine but just remember we're about to get on a plane and there's nothing any of you can do about it right now and I'm fine." She told them and they all kinda nodded but mostly looked confused and apprehensive. She took a deep breath before starting. "At half time I went to the washroom and when I came out I was approached by three North Park guys. They said someone, Bianca I'm betting, told them I was the biggest slut at DeGrassi." She felt Drew's arm around her get much tighter and although she was looking at her hands she could see Adam and Eli had tensed as well. "I told them I had a boyfriend and two of them shoved me to the wall and said they were told I also liked rape fantasies. I kneed one of them in the nuts and hit the other and took off running and came straight to your house."

**Update soon picking up from here.**

**So I had a guest request to write a sequeal for this; a future fic where Drew and Clare are married with kids. Now just like EClare cheating story I normally dislike future fics especially ones that involve marriage and children because it just isn't interesting. But like the cheating story my mind came up with some plot bunnies, although I still don't like the idea so like the cheating story I'm putting it to a vote for FWB readers. Assuming this story ends of course would you guys be interested in reading a future fic sequeal?**


	33. Please Please Me

**I Do Not Own DeGrassi**

**Happy 2013 my lovlies**

**Ch. 33 Please Please Me**

**(DREW)**

After telling the three of them that she was attacked, she bit her lip and snuggled into Drew. He was frozen but angry; wrathful may have been a better word. He hated the three boys that tried to attack her and he hated Bianca for telling them those lies about Clare. Without realizing it his grip on her was tightening, it was a subconscious act like if he had a tight enough grip on her he could keep her from ever getting hurt again.

"Drew love," her voice broke into his rage fueled thinking and he looked at her, "I can't breathe." She told him.

He let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding and loosened his grip on her. She kissed the corner of his mouth softly, something she did to try and calm him down but it didn't work.

"Why didn't you come tell me at the game?" He demanded his tone came out harsher than he'd intended.

"Because Drew you had another half of a game to play and I knew you and most likely Owen would concentrate on finding them instead of the game." She said her tone laced with slight annoyance. "I got away, they weren't that big or that strong and yes I wanted to be in your arms but I wasn't going to ruin your last game of the season. I went to your house, where I was supposed to be, where I knew I'd be safe. It was frightening but I'm fine." She insisted.

"Why didn't you tell us?!" Demanded Adam and Eli in synchronization, in exactly the same voice; If Drew hadn't been so angry he would have started laughing.

"Because you two would have insisted on going back to the game to kill them." She stated flatly.

"That sounds like a good idea." Eli said standing up and taking a couple of steps.

Clare jumped off of Drew's lap and out of his embrace to catch Eli by the arm. "Where do you think you're going Eli?"

"To kill them!" Eli replied through clenched teeth.

At least Drew agreed with Eli on this, they had touched her, attacked her and they needed to die. Drew got up and started walking too and Clare caught him by the shirt and pushed both him and Eli back in their seats.

"We're about to get on a plane and then a cruise ship, you can't leave to kill them. When we get back, if I ever see them again then the three of you can kill them." She said sitting on Drew's lap once again.

They couldn't argue about it anymore as his parents returned. Adam and Eli settled back in their seats pulling out comics and Clare pulled out her book, moving to the seat next to Drew. She kissed his cheek and sat back to read her book, he pulled out his phone but not to play a game, he texted Owen.

**Drew: She went home after getting attacked! Bianca told 3 North Park boys Clare was the biggest slut at the school and liked rape fantasies. She fought them off and went to my place and swears she's fine.**

It was several minutes before Owen texted back.

**Owen: Why the fuck didn't she tell us?**

**Drew: She said we would have left the game to go kill them.**

**Owen: Well she has a point. They do need to die though and so does Bianca.**

**Drew: Agreed, Eli and me were ready to leave the airport to kill them.**

**Owen: Well better than you killing each other and at least you agree on something. She really okay?**

**Drew: I guess. She insists she is. She was scared but she kneed one in the balls and hit one and got away. Still she didn't even tell Adam and Eli when she got to my place.**

He suddenly realized Clare was looking over his shoulder and he looked over at her. "I'm okay Drew, I told you already. Tell Owen that…never mind I'll tell him myself." She said getting out her phone.

**Owen: Just got a text from her, she says she's fine and I need to concentrate on try outs which I actually need to leave for. Have fun on your trip.**

**Drew: Thanks good luck, see you in a week.**

He put his phone back in his pocket and his arm around Clare. He sat there thinking of ways to kill those guys, while playing with one of her curls until it was time to board the plane. Since they were in first class, they got to board right after an elderly man in a wheelchair that needed assistance. His parents were in the first row, Adam and Eli behind them and he and Clare across from them.

"These are plush." Clare smiled caressing the leather chair in first class as she sat down.

Drew sat down and put up the arm rest that separated them, putting his arm around her. He nuzzled into her neck and whispered in her ear. "I would love to lay you down on the seats and make sweet love to you. Make you orgasm once or twice or seven times."

She giggled and blushed. "We're on a plane full of people love, behave." She whispered back. "And we're not joining the mile high club, those washrooms are tiny and your parents would see us both enter the same washroom."

He pretended to pout and she giggled again and then he was smacked in the arm really hard and he looked across the row at his brother.

Adam leaned over the aisle. "Dude I can hear your dirty thoughts from here. No touching your girlfriend on the plane." Adam scolded in a low voice.

Drew glowered at him but sat back in his seat, taking Clare's hand and interlacing their fingers. As nice as first class was he was glad the flight was only an hour, they got off the plane and walked down to baggage to wait for their bags. When they had all collected their bags, his mom and Clare had the most of course, they went out to the curb and took a taxi to the dock. They put their bags on a conveyer belt and then walked up a ramp, Drew was sure had a technical term, onto the ship. The deck was huge and he wanted to explore but they were being directed into a lobby sort of room, by a guy in uniform. There was plush but very bright carpet that kind of reminded him of a scarf his grandmother wore, above them hung a huge glass chandelier.

"It's pretty, pretentious but pretty." Clare commented form his side.

"Okay kids you're on deck six, cabin 642." His dad said handing Drew a small folder with a map of the ship, welcome letter and four room keys. Drew gave a key to Adam, Eli and Clare and slipped his into his pocket. "We're on deck four, cabin 453." His dad finished.

"You kids go down and check out your room, tonight is Caribbean night and dinner is on the promenade deck, we'll see you there." His mom told them.

Drew put his arm around Clare and the six of them entered the elevator with another family. His parents got off first, waving to them as they exited, a minute later the elevator stopped at the sixth floor and they got off. Adam and Eli took the lead, walking down the hall and searching for their room. Their room was more or less in the middle, Adam unlocked the door and they all went in. Clare leaving his arm to look around, she smiled, lighting her face and his heart fluttered. The room was nice, long and rectangular instead of square like a hotel room. There was a blue and white striped sofa, with two end tables and an arm chair, across from the sofa was a dresser with a TV on it. Walking back into the room there were two double beds separated by a nightstand. Off the bedroom area was a washroom, one of those washrooms that was separated so that a door partitioned the sink area from the shower and toilet.

"Ooh look at the size of closet," Clare chirped and Drew rolled his eyes, such a girl.

He went into the washroom to look at the closet; it was a walk in closet of decent size. He stepped in closing the closet door behind him, encasing them in relative darkness. His hands found her hips as if drawn to them, his lips found her neck by instinct. As he left a trail of open mouthed kisses along her neck she moaned softly and he was about ready to push her against the wall and rip her clothes her off. And then the closet door opened and he was smacked upside the head hard.

"Not sexy time with your girlfriend!" Adam admonished taking Clare's arm and pulling her away from Drew. Drew glared at his brother but Clare was giggling. "Come on we have our own balcony." Adam said pulling Clare out.

Drew sighed but followed, Eli was already on the balcony leaning on the barrier and looking out to the sea. Clare went up standing next to Eli and Adam got on the other side of her. Wasn't it bad enough that he couldn't make love to her currently now they were trying to keep him from even touching her or at least that's how he saw it. He looked around the balcony, it wasn't very wide but it was long, extending the length of their cabin but was entirely private. There was a small table with two chairs on either side of it on the far end and on this end were two of those long lounge chairs. He took Clare's hand and pulled her back, he sat in one of the lounge chairs and she sat in his lap.

"As soon as we're alone," he whispered in her ear, "I am going to make love to you for hours on this very chair."

She smiled, bit her lip a second and then kissed him softly. "I can't wait," she whispered back to him, "I've been dying to touch you, feel you since this morning." She divulged in a lusty flirty voice in his ear, her hand caressing down his chest and stomach to his leg as she wiggled on his lap a bit and he felt himself getting hard. She leaned down placing a feather soft kiss on the nape of his neck and he bit back a moan. Suddenly she hopped up off his lap, grabbing Eli and Adam by the sleeves. "Come on let's go explore the ship and find something to eat." She insisted and they followed her as she went back in the room.

"_Now that was just cruel." _He griped silently while he concentrated on controlling his erection. He got up just in time to see Clare walking out the door with Adam and Eli.

"Hurry up Drew." She called over her shoulder.

He grimaced at her but ran to catch up with them.

**(CLARE)**

Just as she turned into the hallway still holding Adam and Eli by the sleeves Drew caught up with them, putting his arm around her waist and pulling her back to him.

"You're going to pay for that." He warned into her ear and she giggled.

He let go of her waist so they could walk and took her hand. The four of them went to the elevator and took it up to the main deck to look around. They came out to the lobby and went the in the opposite direction of the gang plank. There were a couple of stores, and a sign pointing to the casino, which much to the boy's disappointment was 21 and over. Then a big open deck area with lots of lounge chairs a medical center and the entrance to one of the restaurants which much to Clare's disappointment was closed. Near the rear was a theatre and some off limits area for crew only. Clare also saw stairs leading up to where the captain was. They walked all the way to the end of the ship and stopped at barrier. There were two loud blows of the ships horn suddenly and Clare jumped grabbing onto Drew. He put his arm around her and held tightly, kissing her cheek, Adam and Eli were laughing hard. Then an announcement came over the ship that they were casting off. As they had no one on the dock to wave goodbye to they stayed where they were.

When the ship was out a ways another announcement came over the ship for everyone to come to the main deck for a safety briefing. As they were currently on the main deck they still stayed right where they were. In a couple of minutes the deck became crowded with people and then someone was talking over a microphone. She was about to complain she couldn't see when she saw it was being projected on the movie screen. After fifteen minutes of safety instructions and a welcome from the captain the crew member told them to enjoy their trip and everyone started to disperse.

"Okay we need to find food, I'm starving." Clare said feeling her stomach growl.

"As you wish Angel." Drew smiled putting an arm around her back.

"I'm famished; there's gotta be somewhere to get lunch if the restaurant is closed." Eli chimed in.

"Let's go down to the next deck." Suggested Adam.

So that's what they did, took the elevator down to the second deck. There was some open deck space, another restaurant and the teenager's only club, which didn't open until five. There was also the teenager only pool and much to Clare's relief there was a counter service restaurant. They went up sitting in the stools, the menu was pretty simple but she was too hungry to care. The boys all ordered hamburgers and she got a chicken sandwich. Drew finished eating first and started kissing up her arm to her neck, she giggled and Eli and Adam groaned.

"Oh god this is going to be a long week. Lets go before they get anymore lovey and cute and I kill myself." Eli whined turning in his stool and standing up.

Clare leapt from her stool, catching his arm. "Eli!" She admonished feeling a stab of hurt shoot through her. "Don't say things like that."

"Clare I was kidding." He assured her.

"It wasn't funny Eli." She scolded.

"Okay I'm sorry, bad choice of words. I'm not going to kill myself or even hurt myself. Adam will keep an eye me, go have some time alone with your boyfriend." He insisted with a smirk before kissing her cheek.

In the back of her mind she expected Drew to leap up and start fighting Eli again for kissing her but he didn't.

"Don't worry Clare I'll keep him out of trouble we're going to explore the ship some more." Adam told her.

She watched them walk away and then Drew's arms were around her. "Well that was nice of them and big of Eli." Drew commented.

"Yes but I wish he wouldn't joke like that, he has hurt himself before." She said scrunching her face.

"Not in a long time Angel. Besides Adam's with him, they'll be fine now come on its sexy time." He said getting in front of her and throwing her over his shoulder.

"Agghhh! Andrew put me down!" She demanded as he began walking to the elevators.

"Why?" He inquired.

"Because everyone is staring at us and your parents might see us." She informed him.

"So." He replied.

"Andrew!" She said in a firmer tone.

He sighed and set her down and he took her hand instead, he unlocked the cabin door and shut it behind him. Putting his arms around her lower back, she linked her arms around his neck and their lips met in a heated kiss.

"Let's go out to the balcony." He said raising his eyebrows, making his face take on a mischievous air.

"Drew it's the middle of the day and we're not entirely out at sea yet. We can have sex on the balcony at night and when we're in the middle of the ocean, when I'm sure no one else can see us." She insisted and he looked disappointed. "Look they brought our bags." She said pointing behind him.

He turned around and looked. "Yeah so?" He shrugged.

"So if you'll put my large suitcase in the washroom I have a surprise for you." She informed him. He gave her an anticipating look and let go of her to get her suitcase and carry it to the washroom. "Thank you now go wait on the bed and make sure the door is locked please."

He smiled and left the washroom closing the door behind him, she made sure to lock it before opening her suitcase. After a minute of searching she found the red teddy she'd bought at Victoria's Secret with her new nightie. She undressed and slipped on the teddy, and laced up the front which had a lovely corset effect on her breasts she was sure Drew would appreciate. She took a quick look in the mirror, the lace teddy was entirely see through and backless. She opened the washroom door and stood in the doorway, her hand on her hip.

"So? What do you think?" She asked.

For a minute Drew just stared, his mouth dropped to the floor, his eyes open wide, he didn't move or speak, she wasn't even sure he was breathing. She went to the bed pushing him back on it and straddling him, gripping his shirt she pulled it off swiftly. Using her lemon colored nails to softly tickle down his chest and he finally let out a breath as he moaned. She bent down trailing hard opened mouthed kisses down his muscles, earning her another moan and his hands began combing through her hair. She kissed his navel and crawled down his body, sitting up on his thighs and taking his belt buckle in her hands. She unhooked his buckle and slid it out of the belt loops slowly, biting her lip, her pussy clenched, beginning to throb and get hot to feel him.

"You look amazingly hot." He finally spoke.

"You think?" She smiled as she unzipped his jeans.

"Beautifully sexy." He nodded as his hands began feeling along her curves.

She got off of him and pulled off his pants and boxers, tossing them aside with his shirt. She got back on the bed, between his legs and in the spirit of exacting a little revenge for…lets call it the popsicle incident, she decided to tease him a bit. She ever so delicately brushed her fingertips along his hip bone, the top of his thigh, her fingertips sliding down near his shaft but not quite touching it and his body tensed. She gently touched his balls and he jerked and she took her fingers away. He looked at her scowling a bit and he began to lean forward but she pushed him back.

"Ah ah." She said shaking her finger at him. "Lay back." She commanded while softly cupping his balls, rolling them in her fingers and he had no choice but to obey.

She bent down kissing the crease between his torso and thigh, then the other, then his inner thigh and then the other. Then she licked from his inner thigh stopping just before his shaft and she heard him growl and she giggled.

"Stop teasing." He whined.

She bit her lip and looked up at him. "Whatever for love?"

She put her head back between his legs, cupping his balls again and blowing on them softly. He tensed again and moaned quietly. She smiled giving them the softest smallest lick and he jerked slightly.

"Clare…" he moaned but with a whining tone.

"_Alright enough teasing or I doubt he's going to let me be in control much longer." _

She grasped the base of his shaft firmly and swiftly took the whole of him in her mouth.

"Oh fuck Clare!" Drew spoke, his body tensing and a guttural moan coming from his throat.

Pursing her lips around him she pulled her head up along his shaft, taking the base with her hand again she began lightly stroking his base as her lips came around his head, pulling off with a small suck. She was rewarded with another moan from her lover and she placed her mouth back on him, stroking his base and using her mouth to devour him like a lollipop, a Drew flavored lollipop. His moaning became more regular the faster she went and she found herself moaning at the pleasure she was giving him.

"Turn around." He requested suddenly.

She picked her head up to look at him but kept her hand around the base of his hard cock and continued stroking. "Hmmmm?" She inquired.

"Come up her; straddle my chest I want to see your beautiful ass in that lovely lacey thing you're wearing." He instructed.

She shrugged and did as requested, having to let go of him for a brief moment to accomplish this. She grabbed his erection once more and brought her mouth on him continuing her mouth assault on his cock. He began moaning once more but then she felt as the fabric covering her pussy being pushed aside, then Drew placed his hands on her hips firmly grasping her, his fingers digging just slightly into her butt cheeks. Without warning his tongue was suddenly buried deep inside her. She gasped and then moaned onto him. Her bobbing up and down on his hard dick was causing her body to move and buck slightly but his tongue stayed with her, lapping her juices and exploring her depths.

It was such an erotic sensation, her pleasuring him while he was returning the favor. It was like sex but so erotically different all at once. His hot throbbing man meat in her mouth, while his warm velvety tongue lapped her juices and tickled her insides, she was moaning wildly from the heavenly rapture he had her in and the bliss she knew she was giving him. She felt him growing just slightly and knew he was close, at the same time his tongue, writhing and twisting inside of her suddenly hit a spot she didn't even know existed and she somehow gasped and screamed at the same time, briefly taking her mouth off him to do so. Her hips were bucking uncontrollably and his hands were digging in harder, she was sure she'd have bruises but she didn't mind.

"Don't stop." Drew commanded in a low husky lusty voice.

She began licking faster and more furiously as she felt herself nearing orgasm. When Drew's thumb came to her clit and pressed gently, that was all she could take it was like he'd pressed a magic button and she exploded. Moaning in a long chain, she would have screamed had she not had him in her mouth, she began to tremble as her orgasm reached it's peak and he reached climax as well, filling her mouth with his hot salty seed. She picked her head up and swallowed it down falling next to him on the bed. They were huffing trying to catch their breath, their sweaty bodies sticking together. Drew seemed to recover first, or he simply couldn't keep his hands off of her, he stroked one of her breasts and began playing with her nipple.

"Why haven't we done that before?" She queried and Drew laughed.

"We can do that again whenever you like Angel. But no fair teasing." He scolded lightly.

She turned on her side propping herself on her elbow and drawing designs on his muscles with her finger. "Are you kidding you deserved so much more. If I'd been able to I would have tied you to the bed. You said I could remember."

"So I did and you can. I'd say right now but I'm pretty sure the other two will be back soon." He told her.

"But I didn't have anything to restrain you with." She pointed out.

"Oh but we do." He said getting off the bed.

He went to the pile of suitcases and grabbed his and took it into the washroom. She followed him in and into the closet where he set the suitcase on the dresser after removing some clothes and haphazardly tossing them in the top drawer of the dresser he began pulling other things out of the suitcase.

"What do I need a vibrator for if I have you?" She asked looking at the rather large purple vibrator that had an extension at the bottom she didn't even know what it was for.

"Oh so many things." Was his only reply.

She found herself getting aroused and scared all at once. Next came handcuffs, the kind with fuzzy stuff around the cuffs so they were comfortable and some other sort of strap restraint looking things. Then came a blind fold, a feather and something called honey dust. Before she could ask just what all those things were for they heard a pounding on the door.

"HEY WE'RE COMING IN! YOU HAVE TEN SECONDS!" Adam called through the door.

"Close the door." He told her.

"Your clothes." She replied.

"I'll put on fresh ones." He said.

"Okay I'm going to open the door to the balcony so the room doesn't smell like sex." She said.

He caught her arm. "They know we were having sex and you're wearing lingerie." He pointed out.

"Oh right." She said just as she heard the cabin door open and she quickly shut and locked the washroom door.

"Looks like you two had fun." Adam chided through the door.

"Lots!" Drew called back as he put all the sex toys he'd brought into the top drawer of the dresser.

"We'll be out in a minute. How was exploring the ship?" She called through the door.

"Good, there's lots of cool places." Adam replied.

"All I'm interested in is how many places there are to make love to you." Drew said with a slightly devilish smile.

"Drew!" She scowled quietly.

"Hey this Caribbean thing for dinner and the captains greeting starts in half an hour you should probably change into your clothes for that." Eli called through the door.

Drew shoved most of his clothes into the top two drawers of the dresser and hung up the few things he needed to. Then while Clare was peeling the teddy off of her, he put on black shorts and an orange t-shirt.

"This is Caribbean enough." He smiled, going out to the mirror and fixing his hair.

Then he put away his toiletries, Clare, while still naked was hanging up most of her clothes and used the bottom two drawers of the dresser to put away her shorts, panties, bra's and bikini. Since she was in the closet Drew opened the door to go back to the room.

"Hey tell Adam he gets the dresser on the left." She said as he left the washroom.

Putting on her halter bra she put on the outfit she'd brought for Caribbean night. A haltered sky blue top with tropical flowers on it and an ankle length skirt, same color and pattern. The skirt was one long piece of fabric that tied at her hip, it may have gone down to her ankles but a gust of wind would blow the skirt up and back and make the skirt virtually disappear, possibly revealing her black panties. She exited the washroom to get her bag with her shoes. Upon going out to the room Drew whistled at her.

"You look beautiful Angel." He complimented.

She smiled at him as Adam went into the washroom to change. Eli looked her over and smirked, in Eli speak it meant he approved. She found her bag with her shoes and opened it pulling out her white espadrilles with the straps that tied around her ankles. She sat on the sofa next o Eli to put on her shoes and the skirt opened, one side falling completely and exposing her leg all the way to her hip bone.

"How exactly is that skirt held on?" Eli asked.

"It ties here at my hip." She said pointing.

"Wait, you're going to dinner in a skirt that is only held up by you tying it?" Drew questioned.

"Yep." She nodded just as Adam came out of the washroom.

"Yeah I'm going to go change." Eli said leaving the couch.

Neither Adam or Eli dressed up for Caribbean night, not that Clare was really expecting them to. When they were all changed they left the room to go to the promenade deck for the captains greeting and dinner.

"I wonder where Mom and Dad are?" Adam asked when they joined the large crowd on the deck.

"I don't know cell phones don't work on the ship. They'll find us if they really want to but they probably don't." Drew shrugged putting an arm around Clare.

"Come on lets go find us a table where we can all sit together." Clare said.

After walking through the crowd a bit and getting hungry from the good smells of the food, they found a table with two other teenage boys, brothers by the looks of them.

"We could sit there," Eli said.

"Then I'd be the only girl." She scowled.

"The other tables look pretty full or have old people sitting at them." Adam said.

Clare looked around and he was right, plus the table behind them had four girls and two more boys.

"Fine lets sit there." She said.

They walked over and sat down, the guys looked at her but as Drew's arm was firmly around her they didn't ogle her or linger on her.

"Hey I'm Tony and this is my brother Don." One of the boys introduced themselves.

"I'm Drew, that's my brother Adam, his best friend Eli and this is my girlfriend Clare." Drew introduced them.

"Hey Adam and Eli are my best friends too." She said.

"Sorry Angel," Drew apologized, "yes they have all been best friends for a while. Happy now Angel?" He asked as Adam and Eli laughed.

"Yes love." She replied kissing him softly and then Eli groaned.

When she looked back at the other boys one of them was cocking an eyebrow at them. He looked like he was about to say something but the music stopped and the captain came out. He introduced himself welcomed everyone to the ship and told everyone to enjoy the food.

"After that…umm…this afternoon I'm hungry so I'm going to the buffet. Could you grab me a soda Drew?" She requested.

"Of course Angel." He smiled, standing up with her. "Anyone else want?" Drew offered.

"Yeah grab us a couple colas; we'll go with Clare to the buffet." Adam said.

"We'll help you Drew and get our own." Don offered standing up.

Drew said thanks and the two groups split, the buffet was large and full of Caribbean fare. She piled her plate with salad and chicken and fruit and went back to the table with the other two misfits. Drew and the two boys were back and there was a soda in front of everyone's spot. Drew, Tony and Don got up to get food and she began eating, enjoying the tropical music playing. Everyone must have been hungry because they ate mostly in silence.

"So where you all from?" Tony asked when they were all done eating and just sipping at their sodas.

"Toronto." Adam informed him.

"Cool, we're from Buffalo." Said Tony.

The conversation turned to New York and then Dead Hand and Drew seemed to be getting bored as he opened Clare's skirt. His hand roving up and down her leg, stroking gently a few times, then one of his fingers hooked into the crotch of her panties and moved it aside and before she could stop him his finger slid in. She gasped, her breathing hitched, her hands clutching at the sides of her seat. He added another finger and she bit her lip to keep from moaning and the other boys at the table suddenly looked at her.

**Naughty naughty Drew, update soon from right here**

**Thank you guest that suggested Drew bring a sex toy.**


	34. You Want Me

**I Do Not Own DeGrassi**

**Ch. 34 You Want Me**

**(ADAM)**

Clare made a funny sort of noise and everyone looked at her except for Drew. Clare seemed to be clutching her seat and sitting rather stiffly, she was biting her lip, rolling it between her teeth, trying very hard to keep her face placid and her eyes open although they continually slipped halfway shut. Drew was very subtlety moving one arm, he doubted the other boys could tell from where they were sitting but Adam was sitting right next to Drew and he could see. Drew's face was mostly normal aside from the slight devilish grin he was wearing. Suddenly it hit Adam what Drew was doing and he slapped his older brother upside the head as hard as he could.

"Stop it! Or go please your girlfriend somewhere else anyway." Adam whispered in his ear.

Drew scowled at him but stood up quickly grabbing Clare's hand and pulling her up the from the table. "We're going to get dessert." Drew said maintaining a straight face and then running through the crowd dragging Clare behind him.

"I'm betting she's dessert." Don said.

"I'm betting they're headed back to their cabin." Tony added.

"I'm betting they don't even make it back to the room. He'll probably take her into the first private corner or something." Adam told them.

"Can we please stop talking about this? I don't want to think about them…doing…anything. I just ate." Eli grumbled.

"I'm guessing you used to date her?" Tony questioned.

"Yeah last year but she was different, I mean she was pure and chaste and still had an innocence about her. She's still sweet and kind and mostly the same girl except that now she's the horniest girl I know." Eli said with a hard jaw and clenched fist.

"So you and her used to date and you two are best friends with her and now she's dating your brother?" Tony questioned.

"That about sums it up." Adam nodded.

"Must suck for you watching her get all hot and bothered over your best friend's brother." Don remarked and Tony smacked him.

"It's not my favorite thing." Eli said, his jaw getting just a bit harder and Adam could tell he was working hard to keep his anger controlled.

"Yeah but they're in love, I mean fallen head over heels. I never thought Drew would really fall in love and not with my best friend but they're super happy." Adam said hoping Eli would relax thinking about Clare being happy.

"Yeah I have to admit she is very happy, happier than I've ever seen her." Eli said relaxing a little but his jaw was still tight.

"Well hey you've got a whole ship full of girls you'll probably never see again and a whole week to hook up with them." Tony told them.

"There's four girls at the table behind us that I'm sure would like to dance, to this…whatever this music is." Don commented.

Like a pack hunting for prey all four boys suddenly turned to the table of girls.

**(CLARE)**

She wasn't going to be able to hold back her moans for much longer, she could feel the eyes of the other boys on her but Drew wasn't ceasing his assailment of her pussy. She was getting wetter and hotter, if he didn't stop soon she would start moaning and squirming and the rest of the table would know just what they were doing. All of a sudden there was a loud slapping sound and Drew jerked a bit and she heard Adam whispering to him and then Drew removed his fingers. As glad as she was that she wasn't on exhibition any longer now she was horny but apparently so was Drew as he rapidly stood up, taking her hand and pulling her with him. He told the others they were getting dessert and then took off running, pulling her by the hand behind him as she struggled to keep up.

"Drew slow down, I can't run that fast." She requested in a whining tone.

"Sorry Angel but you felt so good and I know I got you going." Drew apologized just as they came into a hallway.

He pulled her around a corner; it was darker and seemed to be the back of the kitchen. He lifted her up setting her on what felt like a pipe, or something rounded and metal and started to untie her skirt.

"Drew love this isn't very comfortable." She pointed out.

He stopped untying her skirt, grimaced at her just a bit but got her down and took her hand again. They went through a door marked, galley service entrance staff only. The kitchen was empty of people thankfully and they went through to the darkened restaurant.

"I don't think we should be in here." She whispered.

"No one else is in here and it would take long to get back to the room and I want you now!" Drew said his voice had dropped about three octaves, he was so horny.

"Did nearly getting me off in public really turn you on that much?" She questioned as they walked into the restaurant.

"You have to admit there was something a little exciting about it, the thrill of almost being caught." He said pulling her to him and kissing her neck.

She gasped a bit feeling the stiff bulge in his pants. "Yeah it was a little…umm exciting but if there ever is a next time maybe not in front of my ex and your brother." She requested.

He kinda nodded. "Yeah okay," he said taking her hand again and pulling her over to a large booth, one of those half circle ones.

He bent her over and she placed her hands on the seat, he untied her skirt and let it drop to the floor. She was still dripping from him working her hole a short time ago. He pulled her panties to her ankles and spread her legs and found her clit with his finger, rubbing gently while she heard Drew undoing his fly and pulling down his shorts and boxers. She felt his head poking at her and then he was inside of her, thrusting in balls deep, gliding all the way in she was so wet. He groaned from the back of his throat and she trembled, collapsing onto her elbows.

"Oh god!" She breathed feeling him inside of her, she clenched around him and he moaned.

"You feel so fucking good inside Angel." Drew said his voice dripping with lust and wanting. "Watching you get turned on and on the brink while being watched was fucking hot!" He whispered against her back taking her hips and thrusting hard.

Skin clapped against skin and it echoed in the empty room. He was pounding her hard and deep and she loved it, his hips hitting her ass, his balls slapping against her lips, his carnal guttural groans turning her on even more. It was primal, animalistic, erotic on the most primitive vulgar level, it wasn't making love it was fucking just plain hard fucking, but right now that's what they both wanted. She felt herself getting close to her limit, her hips bucking, her insides clenching, she felt she might die if she didn't release soon.

"Mmmmmm Drewwwww more, fasterrrrrr Drewwwww!" She screamed.

He granted her request driving into her wildly, she was moaning in one long chain, her breaths reduced to wild painting. She could no longer think, or see, or even hear she was lost in a cloud of orgasmic bliss. She clenched, her whole body tensing and then quivering as she reached orgasm with a breathing moan as his name rolled off her lips. He reached his climax at nearly the same time, calling her name as his grip on her tightened, his own body tensing and then trembling. She felt him release into her and she collapsed onto the bench, he pulled out of her eliciting one last whimper from them both. He sort of fell to his knees behind her and pulled her to his lap.

"Feel better Angel?" Drew asked between panting breaths. "I do." He added after another hard pant.

She couldn't answer just yet but she managed a nod of her head as she nuzzled into him. They sat there for several minutes recovering their breathing and slowing their heartbeats as their bodies continued to quake in little aftershocks of bliss. When she was finally breathing normally and had recovered some of her strength she put her hand behind his neck and captured his lips with hers in a soft kiss.

"I love you Angel." He said when she pulled her lips from his.

"I love you more." She replied standing up and pulling her panties up once more.

He gave her a small scowl for dressing but stood up and fixed his own clothes. She retrieved her skirt from the floor and tied it at her hip once again. Running her fingers through her curls to be sure they weren't wildly frazzled.

"Well that was fun," Drew smiled putting his arms around her waist and kissing her neck, "should we return to the party?" He questioned.

"I suppose, we should definitely get out of here before someone finds us." Clare said.

He kissed the corner of her mouth, releasing her with one arm but keeping an arm around her waist and they walked back out to the deck and the party. They did stop at the dessert table, Clare took a piece of chocolate cake and Drew strawberry cake. When they returned to their table it was empty and so was the one behind them.

"I wonder where they ran off too?" Clare inquired as they sat down again.

Drew only shrugged and they began eating.

"You kids having fun?" Omar asked as he and Audra sat at the table with them.

"Yes lots," Drew smirked and Clare hit his leg under the table.

"Where are your brother and Eli?" Audra questioned.

"I'm not sure we went to get dessert and when we got back they were gone with the boys we were sitting with." Clare told them.

"Well I'm sure they're having fun, we'll see you kids tomorrow night for dinner in the sea breeze dining room at seven, we have the early dinner. Well goodnight kids." Said Audra as she and Omar got up from the table.

Not long after they left Eli and the others returned to the table, with the group from the table behind them.

"You actually got dessert I see." Eli said.

"Did you make it back to the room?" Adam questioned.

"Not quite." Drew smiled.

After quick introductions to the other table, they pushed the two tables together and the group of teenagers hung out well into the night, talking and dancing. It was nearly one by the time the travel and events of the day caught up with them and Clare said she wanted to go to bed. As soon as she yawned, as yawns are contagious, so did the others and the entire group went back to their rooms to sleep.

"I'm going to get ready for bed first." She said when they were back in the cabin.

She went to the washroom closing the door behind her, she brushed her teeth and washed her face and went into the closet and after a minute of searching the drawers found Drew's jersey. She stripped herself of her clothes putting them in one corner of the closet she decided, at just that moment to designate as the dirty clothes corner, then slipped his jersey on. The silky material skimmed over her skin, and it felt divine. She didn't even bother with panties, deciding that she would be under the covers and anyway Drew's jersey came nearly to her knees. She left the washroom to find Drew and Adam helping Eli make up the pull out sofa he was sleeping on as he had simply refused to sleep in the bed next to them. Drew saw her and got that lustful glint in his eye, Adam blushed and looked away scratching the back of his head uncomfortably and Eli had a mottled look of pleasure and angry jealousy on his face. She chose to ignore them all and simply got under the covers of the bed closest to the washroom, thereby claiming it for her and Drew.

"Washroom's free." She said when none of them were moving.

Adam moved first, going into the washroom and emerging a few minutes later wearing sweats. By this time Drew and Eli had finished making Eli's bed so Adam simply got into his own bed. Eli went next emerging in nothing but boxers, Clare looked him over, she'd never seen him like that and she did bite her lip a little. She released it when she saw the look on Drew's face and she smiled at him. Drew didn't say anything, what could he say Drew slept in nothing but boxers as well, he went into the washroom and got ready for bed also emerging clad only in boxers. Eli turned off the light as Drew went around and got under the covers, Clare turned on her side, her back to him and he pulled her to him, cradling her body with his. He kissed her neck slipped one hand under the jersey and clutched a breast and made a satisfied sigh, like a small child clutching a stuffed animal before bed. Clare giggled a little and shook her head; she would never understand the male brain.

"Hey if I hear sounds of you two fooling around in the middle of the night I'm going to kill you Drew." Adam warned.

"Go to sleep Adam." Drew grumbled.

**(DREW)**

Sounds of children running down the hallway woke him up the next morning. He tried to sit up but he was still holding Clare, one hand still up her shirt and he couldn't. He pulled his arm out of the jersey slowly and gently removed his other arm from around her but she still woke up.

"Good morning Angel." Drew smiled leaning over and kissing her softly.

"Morning." She breathed when he left her lips.

"I'm going to shower, no sexy time with your girlfriend." Adam said getting out of bed and walking to the washroom.

Drew glared at him but Adam didn't notice. Eli turned on the TV, apparently awake now and flipped through the channels until he found something to watch. Clare got out of bed and stretched a bit and then started to walk away, Drew grabbed her hand and pulled her back to the bed.

"Where are you going?" He demanded in a harsh whisper.

She squeezed her eyebrows together and cocked her head to one side. "To watch TV until Adam gets out of the shower." She said confused.

"You're not wearing any panties and I'm not letting you go watch TV with your ex when all you're wearing is my football jersey." Drew insisted but still whispering.

"Then come with me." She replied.

"I don't want him to know you're practically naked or see anything." Drew told her in a low voice through clenched teeth.

"Fine." She said with an edge of annoyance in her voice.

She got up and went into the first part of the washroom and into the closet, Drew heard a drawer open and a few seconds later she appeared where he could see her, lifting the jersey just enough for him to see she was now wearing pink panties. She gave him a look, walked past him on the bed and sat on Eli's bed next to him. Drew knew she was doing this to piss him off and it was working, he felt his cheeks getting red and his fists clenching. Eli looked at her, looked over at Drew and back at her.

"What did I miss?" Eli questioned.

"He didn't want me to come over here and watch TV with you." Clare told him crossing her arms.

"That's not what I said and you know it." Drew retorted.

He got up from the bed pulling her up from Eli's bed and putting her in his lap in the arm chair.

"I wasn't going to sit on the bed with him; I was going to sit in the chair." She informed him crossing her arms again but cuddling into him.

"Yes wearing nothing but a jersey in front of your ex, he easily could have seen more of you than I want him to, than you better want him to. He might want to but then he'd be thinking about you like that all day and that isn't exactly fair to him now is it?" Drew pointed out whispering in her ear to make sure Eli couldn't hear.

Eli was doing the smart thing and staying out of it, which Drew was grateful for. Clare kind of huffed but she relaxed, her arms uncrossing and gently them laying on his arms around her. When Adam got out of the shower several minutes later and came out to the room fully dressed Clare got up from Drew's lap.

"My turn." She proclaimed.

Drew got up and silently followed her to the shower; she didn't see him until she turned to close the door to the shower part of the washroom. She twisted her mouth at him but didn't say anything when he pushed his way past her.

"Hey we're going to get coffee so we don't hear you having sex in the shower, be back in fifteen make it fast." Adam called through the door.

Clare giggled and blushed as she turned on the water. As she was busy fiddling with the shower to find the right temperature Drew reached over pulling off the jersey. He kissed her soft porcelain skin at the small of her back and she shivered and became covered in goose flesh. She straightened again turning to him and looping her arms around his neck, her nipples were hard from the cold air of the washroom and her beautifully plump breasts tickled with goose flesh. She pressed her lips to his, parting her mouth and jutting out her tongue to find his and play with it. His hands went down her body sliding underneath her panties and slipping them down, he had to break from the kiss to do this but he used the opportunity to kiss down between her breasts and along her stomach. When he had her panties low enough she simply stepped out of them and kicked them to the door. Then, much to his dismay she pushed him away and got in the shower.

"You can get in with me but I actually do want to shower." She said from the other side of the glass shower door.

"But we have fifteen whole minutes." He whined.

"No Drew I want to shower." She said firmly.

He scrunched up his face at the thought of no shower sex but he wasn't about to miss an opportunity to watch his beautiful girlfriend in the shower. He pulled off his boxers and got in, she had her head tipped back in the water stream, her eyes closed, it was arching her back a little and forcing her breasts up and out just a bit. This was not fair, she looked so gorgeously sexy and she only wanted to shower, he was getting aroused just looking at her. She opened her eyes, smiled at him a little and then turned to get the shampoo, he watched her lather her hair and then turn around again and put her head back under the water to rinse out the shampoo. The suds crawled down her body, making her milky skin shine under the water; she was moaning just a tiny bit seemingly enjoying the feel of the warm water on her skin. He couldn't help it his hands just reached out and found her breasts squeezing a bit.

"Drew!" She gasped, putting her head up and wiping water from her eyes.

"Sorry Angel, when it comes to you my hands just have a mind of their own." He said sheepishly.

She gave him a lopsided smile and looked down to see his erection. "They're not the only thing." She commented.

She put her hands on his shoulders and pushed him against the back wall of the shower bringing her lips to his in a soft kiss and pressing against him. Drew quivered a little and moaned into the kiss, moving his hands to her lower back to keep her there. She broke from the kiss and slid down along his body, going to her knees and taking hold of his cock at the base. He moaned again, placing one hand against the cold shower wall and burrowing the other hand into her wet hair. She locked eyes with him bringing her mouth onto the head of his hard cock. Feeling her soft wet lips around him made him even harder, he sank just a bit as he was hit with a wave of ecstasy.

"Oh god Clare." He exhaled, gripping her hair just a bit more.

Her wonderful lavishly feathery tongue licked around the head a moment and then she engulfed him, taking the whole of him into her mouth and down her throat. She began stroking up and down his cock with her mouth, one of her hands came to his balls, cupping them at first and then toying with them. Her hand and mouth working in tandem, sucking, licking, tickling with her teeth just a bit it didn't take long before Drew was ready to cum. He tensed, his knees buckling, he pressed his back into the wall to keep from falling, the cold tile contrasting with the hot steam and the warmth of her mouth and it sent him over the edge.

"OHHHHH CLLLAAARREEE!" He groaned, a husky guttural moan coming from the back of his throat as he erupted into her mouth.

She released him and he slid down the wall to the tub floor, she stood up smiling, wiping a bit of escaped cum from the corner of her mouth with a self-satisfied smile. His body was still jerking a bit in aftershocks of ecstasy as he watched her stand.

"All better, can I shower now?" She asked in a semi teasing, semi flirtatious voice.

He nodded and she turned around again to shower. By the time he recovered his strength and was breathing normally enough to stand she was nearly done. He wrapped his arms around her from behind and kissed her neck gently.

"That was awesome, you're amazing Angel." He said.

She turned around in his arms and smiled at him. "I love you Drew."

"I love you more Angel." He replied.

"I'm done, you better wash up quick Eli and Adam will be back any minute. I'm going to start getting dressed." She told him, placing a gentle kiss on his lips before getting out of the shower and wrapping herself in the towel.

He started washing his hair and was aware that she'd gone out to the closet leaving the interior door open but closing the main washroom door. He washed quickly and got out to find her dressed in a yellow sundress with white daises on it. She smiled at him as she slipped on her shoes and he began drying off. He opened the dresser drawer and began pulling out clothes and getting dressed himself.

"Umm Drew love." She said slowly as he pulled on his shirt, he looked at her to see her holding the vibrator he'd brought. "What umm exactly is this?" She inquired.

He laughed a bit and took it from her, turning it on, it started moving and she looked a little shocked and then curious and he could just see a glint of excitement in her eyes.

"Well it's called a g-spot vibrator, see I put it in here," he said lifting her skirt and gently rubbing her crotch a couple of times. "It spins and vibrates inside of you and this part," he continued explaining pulling his hand back and pointing to the small horn at the base. "This stimulates your clit."

"Okay but if it's doing all that what exactly are you doing?" She inquired.

He smiled wickedly, pushed her up against the wall gently, pinning her wrist above her head on the wall. "Oh I'll think of something, you do have other holes Angel." He said in a devilish voice before kissing her hard.

All this talk about turning her on with the vibrator had him getting erect again and he was about ready to demonstrate the vibrator on her when he heard the cabin door open.

"We're back no more sexy time." Adam called.

Clare pushed him away gently and rushed out of the room with red cheeks. Drew was getting tired of his brother, not to mention Eli her ex, continually interrupting sexy time with Clare. He tossed the vibrator back in the drawer and shut it. He grabbed his shoes from the closet floor and went out to join the others.

"We brought you two coffee, figured you might need it." Adam said.

"Thanks." Drew smiled.

"I'm gonna hop in the shower and then we can all go to breakfast. They have a killer buffet in the dining room." Eli told them as he went into the washroom.

**(ELI)**

He shut and locked the first washroom door, undressed setting his clothes on the counter of the sink and was about to go to the shower when he heard an odd buzzing noise. He looked around and listened for a minute, it was coming from the closet, he listened again. It was definitely coming from the top dresser drawer. He opened it and then froze in shock; in what was obviously Drew's drawer was a small assortment of sex toys, a large purple vibrator the kind with a clit stimulator was making the buzzing noise. Eli pulled it out and switched it off, to his relief it had not been used yet. He set it back in the drawer and looked at the black feather, canister of honey dust, fuzzy handcuffs and leg restraints.

"_What the hell is he doing with her?! To her?! Oh god I don't want to think about this, she's my best friend and my ex-girlfriend and he's Adam's brother."_

He quickly went to the shower and turned on the water getting in. Try as he might he couldn't stop thinking about it, he was alternating between getting turned on picturing naked Clare handcuffed and restrained with a vibrator in her, while he licked honey dust off of her. Then he'd get extremely angry and jealous realizing Drew would be doing that and not him.

"DUDE HURRY UP I'M STARVING!" Adam yelled banging on the door.

Eli was ripped from his train of thought and brought back to reality. "Sorry, be out in a sec." He called back.

He finished showering and got out, drying off and dressing as quickly as possible without even bothering to dry his hair. He came out of the washroom, Clare and Drew were on the balcony, leaning on the railing and looking out at the ocean. Despite his best efforts Eli found himself glaring at Drew's back.

"Dude you okay?" Adam asked giving him a funny look.

This seemed to draw the attention of Clare and Drew as they looked over at him and for Clare's sake he managed to calm himself enough to wipe the angry expression from his face.

"I'm fine lets go eat." Eli said.

He, Adam and Drew made sure they had a cabin key in their pockets but Clare didn't bother.

"I have no pockets, I'm not carrying my purse to breakfast and I doubt I'll be coming back to the room without one of you." She explained.

Drew put his arm around her, kissing her jawline and Eli found his jaw clenching. They left the cabin and went into the dining room, lining up at the buffet. Once they all had full plates they found a table and sat down. A waitress came over and took their drink orders and they all began eating.

"Eli what's wrong?" Clare asked after a few minutes, she was giving him a concerned look.

"Nothing I'm fine." He snapped and she jumped a bit, he let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding and smiled at her.

She relaxed and smiled back. "Then why do you keep violently stabbing your waffle with your fork?" She asked.

"_Because I'm pretending it's Drew." _Is what went through his head but then he looked at Drew who was giving him a quizzical look, and Clare's liquid blue eyes and Adam who was also looking at him concerned. "I…forgot my meds in the room, be right back." He said getting up from the table quickly.

He actually had forgotten his meds in the room which was lucky; he needed a few minutes alone to calm down. Apparently he wasn't going to get them though as he heard his name being called.

"Eli wait up!" It was Drew calling him and at this moment he was the last person Eli wanted to see. "Dude what's your problem, if you've got a beef with me then have it out with me but don't take it out on Clare and Adam." Drew said catching his arm and forcing Eli to look at the taller boy.

That was it Eli's anger boiled over and he pushed Drew away from him. Drew stumbled back into a small room and Eli went in after him ready to punch him. Drew dodged the punch and Eli fell forward, accidently kicking the door and it shut.

Drew stood up and went to the door, pulling the handle. "Fuck we're locked in here!"

**Update Soon from right here.**

**Shout out to Lifes2Short2WonderWhatIf's for suggesting Eli find the toys.**


	35. Disquiet Dissention

**I Do Not Own DeGrassi**

**Ch. 35 Disquiet Dissention**

**(ELI)**

"We're only locked in because of you!" He barked at Drew.

Drew turned around glaring at Eli, his face was hard, his eyes narrowed and they were locked in what appeared to be a janitor's closet. It was all of three feet by three feet and had shelves with cleaning agents and brooms and mops and other such things.

"BECAUSE OF ME?!" Drew yelled, the vein on his forehead popping out. "You pushed me! What the fuck is your problem? Yesterday you told Clare to spend time alone with me and I thought you were finally accepting that we were together and this morning you're all rude to all of us and then you freak out and push me! And don't tell me it's because you have haven't had your meds yet. I may not be smart but I know that's not the reason." Drew said calming down just a tiny bit.

Eli could not calm down he just kept picturing Drew using all of the sex toys he brought on a hand cuffed and bound Clare, and in his mind it was against her will. "I was okay with it, almost, mostly," he sort of mumbled through clenched teeth, "UNTIL I SAW THE THINGS YOU MAKE HER DO! I'll never understand what she sees in you!" He seethed and then no longer able to control himself reeled back and punched Drew in the cheek, just hitting the nearly healed bruise on his jaw.

Drew was knocked back by the punch and fell into the shelves knocking over a few bottles of wood polish and some rags, none of the bottles opened and spilled but they did hit Drew on the back and he made a grunting sound. Eli smirked but Drew recovered quickly using one hand to push himself away from the shelves he had his fist ready to punch, there was a ripping sound as he moved forward, his fist landing near Eli's eye. Eli started falling backwards and grabbed Drew's shirt impulsively, there was another ripping sound and they both fell to the floor.

Eli's back hit with a hard thud and Drew landing on top of him knocked his breath away for just a second. Eli wheezed and Drew moved himself off of Eli but Eli wasn't done yet, he recovered enough to catch Drew's leg sending him crashing into the shelves. Drew managed to catch himself on his hands, but he still sent things tumbling everywhere and knocking him on the arms and back. By this time Eli had recovered to the point that he could stand again, he got up grabbing Drew hard on the arm and digging his fingers into him. He turned Drew around, Drew used his hand to take a firm hold of Eli's shirt however and was able to push Eli back the few steps into the corner of one shelf. It dug into Eli's sore back and Eli inadvertently let out a pained groan. The shelf he hit was filled with scrub brushes and they fell down hitting and scratching Eli's exposed skin. Eli used his other hand to grab Drew's shirt now, using his leg strength to lean away from the shelves, ready to push Drew back again. There was a ripping sound and Eli felt his own shirt getting ripped, they were glaring daggers at each other, each seemed perfectly ready and willing to kill the other and then the door opened!

**(ADAM)**

"They should be back by now Adam." Clare said with evident worry in her voice as she finished her last bit of waffle. "It shouldn't be taking Eli so long to get his meds and Drew never even said where he was going but he should be back."

"I'm sure they're fine, they'll be back in a minute I mean they both left nearly full plates of food." Adam assured her, scarfing down the last of his bacon by wrapping it in the last of his pancake.

"That's my point they were both hungry, well Drew was anyway, Eli was pensive and something was bothering him. I just know something's wrong, I'm going to go look for them." Clare said with a resolute tone.

"Hang on I'm coming too." Adam said taking one more sip of orange juice and getting up from the table.

He was still fairly certain that they were both fine but Clare was worried. They left the restaurant and started walking down the hall. The hall was fairly empty; most everyone was either eating or in a more interesting part of the ship but there was a small group of people gathered near a door. From behind the door came thumping and crashing noises. It almost sounded like sounds from the engine room but they were too high up for it to be the engine room. Clare went over, pushing her way past the people and opened the door, revealing Drew and Eli obviously in the middle of another fight. They both had scratches, red marks that would be bruises and both their shirts were ripped in the back. Clare looked shocked, then horrified and finally indignant. Drew and Eli had been staring daggers at each other but when the door opened and they saw Clare their faces relaxed, they didn't let go of each other though.

"Clare…" they both started at once.

Now she was staring daggers at them. "I don't want to hear it!" She snapped at them, throwing up her arms in annoyance and stopping them both from talking. "You two can kill each other; I'm going to the pool! Adam give me your key." Her tone was fierce and laced with annoyance and anger. Adam handed her his key without thinking about it, she turned and charged down the hallway before anyone could stop her.

Finally Drew and Eli let go of each other, fighting to get out of the doorway first and go after her, Adam stood in front of them.

"You two go eat, people will be watching so no killing each other! I'll go after her, I'm not sure she wants to talk to either of you right now." Adam told them, taking their arms and pulling Drew and then Eli from the doorway and gently pushing them back toward the dining room. By now the other people that had gathered were starting to disperse, Eli and Drew stood there staring down the hallway where Clare had stalked off a moment ago. "Go, both of you!" Adam ordered in more austere and authoritative voice.

Drew sighed heavily, turned around and started walking back to the dining room.

"I actually do need my meds." Eli said.

"I'll get them and bring them to you, give me your room key I gave mine to Clare." He requested, Eli took his room key from his pocket and handed it to Adam. "Thanks now go eat and don't fight with Drew while you're eating." Adam insisted.

"Yeah but he…" Eli started but Adam cut him off.

"I don't care, just go eat and don't talk. I'll be back in a few minutes and if you two are lucky Clare will talk to you both again." Adam persisted, shooing Eli along before he turned and headed for their cabin.

He figured Clare had to return to the cabin to change into a swimsuit before going to the pool; anyway he needed to get Eli's pills so he was going to start at the cabin. He walked pretty fast and even having to wait for the elevator made it to the cabin in less than five minutes. He unlocked the door with his key and went in just in time to see Clare emerge from the washroom and he froze. She was wearing sandals and a swimsuit, if you could even call it that! It was midnight blue but kind of shimmered, the bottom covered all the important parts but was held together by two silver rings, one at each hip bone, sexy but not too bad the top however was what Adam couldn't tear his eyes away from and he was trying very very hard. It tied behind her back and neck and was the same color as the bottom, but the portion that was supposed be covering her boobs was two triangles of fabric, small triangles. The triangles were held together in the center, bottom portion of her boobs by another silver ring, making for lack of a better term, a peek-a-boo hole to her cleavage.

"You're not walking through the ship like that!" He exclaimed. It sort of just came out he hadn't even realized he'd said the words till he heard them.

She looked at him and blinked. "It's my swimsuit and I'm going to the pool. Alli helped me pick out special for this trip." She shrugged.

"Clare…it…you…" He stumbled over his words. She was his best friend, he knew she was attractive but he had never seen her in that light but if he was having trouble looking away he knew other guys would do worse.

His male mind knew just how horrid male minds could be especially when the sight before them was as appealing as the sight of her currently. He really didn't want her walking around attracting unwanted attention and dirty thoughts from the better portion of males on the ship; because male minds really have very little control. She growled a little went to the washroom and came back wearing a hoodie that she was zipping up.

"Better?" She asked but didn't wait for a response, simply pushed past him and walked out of the room.

For a few seconds Adam was frozen and then he could think again; he went to Eli's nightstand, which was technically the end table for the sofa, and got Eli's pills. Then he left the room and ran for the dining room, waiting impatiently at the elevator. The elevator ride seemed to take forever as other people got on and off and all he could think about was Clare going to the pool with other teenage boys in that thing she called a swimsuit. Finally the elevator reached the right floor and he ran top speed all the way to the dining room. Drew and Eli were sitting at the table again, eating and staring daggers at each other once more but they weren't fighting at least. Adam ran over skidding to halt at the table and tossing Eli his meds.

"Take them and lets go." Adam said between panting breaths before grabbing Drew's glass of orange juice and chugging the rest of it down.

"Dude you didn't need to run." Eli commented giving Adam a curious look before he swallowed the pills.

Adam pulled Drew by the arm to get him up from the table. "Bro trying to eat." Drew said stuffing his bite of sausage in his mouth.

"No time." Adam insisted, going around and pulling Eli up from the table.

"Adam what? Is Clare super pissed at us?" Eli inquired.

Adam nodded, going back and pulling at his brother again. "Clare…swimsuit…getting hit on…need to go now." Adam was stumbling over his words but between running as fast as he could and the image of Clare in the swimsuit that wouldn't leave his head he was less than coherent currently.

Clare was the magic word as Drew finally got up and started following him back to the cabin.

"Dude what the hell are you talking about?" Drew questioned.

"She…she…we just need to get to the pool, trust me. You'll see for yourself." Adam told them really not sure what else to tell them.

They went back to the cabin and Adam pushed Drew in to the washroom as he told Eli to change for the pool. Adam closed the main washroom door, grabbed his board shorts and a dark t-shirt and went into the second part of the washroom closing the door behind him to change. When he came out of the washroom, Drew was ready for the pool, he wasn't wearing a shirt but he had board shorts on. They left the washroom and Eli was also ready, Adam grabbed the room key that Clare had left on her nightstand and gave it to Eli so they all had a room key once again and they left the room.

"So why are we rushing to the pool?" Eli inquired when they were in the elevator, both of them were confused but they seemed to have forgotten all about their fight a short time ago.

"Because Clare went to the pool alone in a…a…swimsuit sort of thing and I guarantee you she's going to get hit on and attracting attention that none of us want her to have." Adam grumbled.

The elevator dinged and they stepped out, walking down the hallway and turning a corner to the teenage only pool. The pool was technically in doors, in a very large room, but it had a glass ceiling with a sun roof that was currently open but could be closed. There were dozens of teenagers spread out in the room, some in the pool, most of them lounging around the sides. Adam saw lots of girls, some wearing quite modest swimsuits others wearing tiny bikinis but he did not see Clare. Then he heard her giggle, he'd know it anywhere, following the sound he saw a group of about six guys, circled around something at the edge of the pool; like a pack of wolves encircling their prey. Two of the guys were Tony and Don, the friends they had made last night, who were currently being too friendly with Clare as Tony's hand was resting on her knee. He was able to make out now that Clare seemed to be perched on the side of the pool, kicking her leg in the water gently between two other boys who were in the pool. He still couldn't see her face, she must have been leaning back effectively hiding her behind the other boys, but Adam knew it was her.

"I don't see her." Said Drew.

"Me either." Added Eli.

"She's there at the edge of the pool with Tony and Don." Adam said pointing.

**(DREW)**

He looked around but didn't see Clare, or any girls for that matter; oh he knew there were other girls in there, he could see guys with happy looks on their faces as they watched the girls in what he presumed to be sexy swimsuits. Plus there were a few small huddles of guys surrounding, he assumed, a girl or two but they just didn't register in Drew's brain. He wasn't lying when he told Clare he didn't even look at other girls, because when it came to her it was like he had blinders on to every other girl. If other girls were right in front of him for a few minutes eventually they registered with his brain but for the most part, she was the only girl in existence to him.

"I don't see her." Drew said after a minute of looking around.

"Me either." Eli said sounding just as worried as Drew. Well they agreed on one thing anyway.

"She's there at the edge of the pool with Tony and Don." Adam said pointing.

Drew followed Adam's finger to see not only Tony and Don, but four or five other guys huddled around his Clare. He didn't need to see her face to know it was her, he saw her leg, he recognized her leg, her porcelain skin, he had spent much time kissing and touching said skin and he knew it was her. Now he heard her voice, able to pick out finally from the other noises of the pool. All the boys gathered around his Clare were wearing about the same look of pleased desire, like she was a giant cake or like she'd just popped out of giant cake. All but one were only looking though; Tony whom they had met last night and who knew she was taken had his hand on her knee and Clare didn't seem to mind or at least she wasn't removing it.

"We need to get her away from them!" Drew said getting angry again but no longer angry at Eli, in this situation at least he knew Eli was his ally.

"I think we can push those two guys in the back out of the way; at least enough for you to get in and pull her up, so we can get her out of there." Eli said to Drew.

"Good plan." Drew nodded.

"Works for me." Adam agreed.

The three of them of walked over to the group, Eli and Adam each took one of the boys in the back of the group and pulled their arms hard enough that they moved. Drew used the opening to step in behind Clare, she was leaning back on her hands and one of the boys was flirting with her. Linking his arms under her arm pits Drew lifted her up to her feet, from the corner of his eye he saw Tony and a couple of the other guys get surprised expressions on their faces, a few of the others started asking what he was doing but Drew didn't care. She was only on her feet for a second before he bent down and picked her up, one of his arms under her knees, the other around her back. Her arms automatically linked around his neck but she was grimacing at him, she looked past him and kept the grimace on her face so he guessed she was looking at Eli.

"Didn't kill each other after all I see." She said sardonically.

Now he grimaced at her, he walked away from the boys seeing a semi private corner with two lounge chairs, behind a potted palm tree he was pretty sure was fake. He heard footsteps behind him and knew it was Adam and Eli which was fine with him. He set her down between the two lounge chairs and she was still grimacing at him.

"What were you…" he stopped mid-sentence when he saw her swimsuit or lack thereof.

Now he knew why Adam had been so insistent on them getting to the pool so fast and why she'd been surrounded by boys. Her bikini was very sexy and looked amazing on her, just the sight was turning him on and he was more than happy. He was also jealous and displeased not just that everyone else could see her like that but that she had come alone to the pool, wearing that bikini and being the smart girl she was knowing just how the guys would react and the type of attention she would get without he, Adam or Eli to keep the guys away.

"Okay we got you out…" Eli was saying as he came up to them and then stopped when he was finally able to see her. She was now standing with her hand on her hip and giving the three of them a slightly devilish smile. "What are you…you wearing?" Eli demanded, choking the out sentence in a tone that was somewhere between protective and lustful.

Drew really couldn't blame him though, he didn't particularly want her ex to see this much of her but he would rather Eli be gaping at her than those other horny dogs.

"It's my new bikini, you like? Everyone else seems to." She chirped as she lay out in one of the lounge chairs, leaning back with one knee bent.

She was doing this on purpose she was trying to irk him, to get him angry and probably jealous and it was working. It wasn't solely directed at him as she gave Eli the same look and Drew was pretty sure she was succeeding in getting at Eli too. Drew was currently at a loss for words so he sat on the lounge chair at her feet. Eli and Adam sat down on the other lounge chair both looking at Clare and none of them seemed to be able to speak or at least they didn't know what to say.

"That's not a swimsuit!" Drew finally managed, through clenched teeth.

"Well of course it is love, I bought it from the swimsuit section, it's a swimsuit would you like to see me swim in it?" She questioned, her voice was light, teasing and also flirty.

She stood up to walk to the pool again but only made it a couple of steps before all three of them grabbed her and pulled her back. Drew tried to pull her to his lap but she pushed herself off of him, lying back in the lounge chair again.

"You bought it at what store?" Adam queried.

A mischievous smile spread across her lips. "Victoria's Secret." She informed them, then her smile faded a bit. "I bought it for Drew but as you were a little busy trying to kill my ex I thought I'd see how everyone else liked it." She quipped.

"You knew exactly how everyone else would like it." Eli said crossly.

She gave them an impish smile and a wink. "So." She shrugged.

"You were flirting!" Drew accused.

She glowered at him again. "They were flirting I was sitting by the pool, they came to me. Anyway I thought I might be single and down a best friend soon as you two seem bound and determined to kill each other. Thought I'd come see what my potential prospects were." She spat, her tone dripping with venom and the words cut into Drew like a knife.

"We weren't trying to kill each other and that's no reason for you to go flouncing about the ship in practically nothing! Not without one of us, it's dangerous Clare!" Eli censured.

She stopped glaring at Drew and turned her glare to Eli now. "I'm not helpless Eli! It's not like I was going to go back to one of their rooms with them! I sat at the edge of the pool and they all came to me, I was talking! I wouldn't have left the pool with any of them. I needed something to distract me from the fact that two of my favorite people in the whole world keep trying to kill each other!" She said with much anger and annoyance in her tone, giving them both a reprimanding look.

"He started it." Drew whined.

"Only because…" Eli began but Clare cut him off.

"I don't care who started it! No more fighting over anything! You don't know what it does to me and Adam to see you both fighting so knock it the hell off! Otherwise you two can spend the rest of the cruise together working out your differences or finally killing each other while Adam and I enjoy the vacation. Look at you two, you're both scratched up, you've both got newly forming bruises, your shirts were ripped. I don't like seeing either of you like that and neither does Adam." She admonished but her tone had slowly slipped from hard and angry to sort of sad.

"Okay we're sorry." Drew said and looked at Eli expectantly.

"Yeah we're sorry." Eli agreed.

"Good are you two done or do I need to send you both to the cabin so you can air things out?" She inquired.

"I'm really not sure how the fight started." Drew admitted looking at Eli.

Eli opened his mouth as if to explain, looked at Clare and then Adam and then shut his mouth again and started uncomfortably scratching the back of his head.

"Eli?" She questioned squeezing her eyebrows together.

"He…you…" Eli started then stopped, the boy looked somewhere between irate, jealous and embarrassed. "I'm going swimming." Eli said suddenly getting up, walking quickly to the edge of the pool and diving in.

Drew looked at Adam but he only shrugged, Drew looked at Clare and she looked worried and wounded. "He just needs some space Angel. Something was bothering him, I never did find out what." Drew told her.

She didn't look the least bit comforted by his words though. "Go talk to him then." She insisted, pushing Drew with her foot so he'd get up.

"I really don't think he wants to talk to me." Drew told her.

She glared at him again getting up from the lounge chair, Drew tried to grab her hand but she yanked it away. "Fine I'll go talk to him then!" She said and walked away quickly diving into the pool after Eli.

Drew watched her go and turned to Adam. "I didn't start the fight but he's mad at me for something I honestly think I'm the last person he wants to see or talk to right now." Drew told him.

"You get her and take her back to the room; I'll try talking to Eli." Adam told him.

**(ELI)**

He dove in the pool, he kinda hoped the water would help clear his mind but really he just wanted to get out of there. As much as he had some stuff to get off his chest it was all directed at Drew and he didn't want Clare or Adam to be in the middle. He started swimming laps thinking the exercise might help him calm down. Suddenly his hand was grabbed forcing him to stop swimming and stand, luckily he was now in the shallow end, unluckily he came up to be face to face with Clare.

"Eli what's wrong? Please talk to me. Did Drew do something? Did I?" She pleaded.

His heart sank a little; he hated to see her upset. "No Clare you didn't do anything." He told her pulling his hand back and getting ready to swim again.

"Eli talk to me." She pleaded again.

"I'll talk to you sexy," said a despicably lecherous voice.

"I don't want to talk to you." She snapped back.

Eli turned around to see a tall boy with short dark hair take Clare by the waist and turn her around to face him. Clare had a pissed off look on her face and as soon as she was facing the guy slapped him as hard as she could.

"Mmmm feisty, just the way I like them." The guy smiled licking his lips as he looked her over. "What happens if I untie the laces around your neck I wonder?" He taunted.

"Let go of me you pervert!" Clare demanded thrashing around but she wasn't having much luck under the water.

"Let her go!" Eli demanded.

"Get your hands off of her!" Drew ordered appearing behind them now.

Eli exchanged a look with Drew and he nodded ever so slightly, then they both punched this asshole from either side. He let go of Clare finally, Eli watched as she swam to the side of the pool and Adam helped her out, pulling her up and wrapping her in a towel. The guy had recovered from the punch and seemed to be deciding which of them to hit first. Eli decide he'd make neither of them an option, he ducked under the water and yanked the guys swim shorts down as far as he could, he popped back out of the water. Drew was laughing, the guy was red in the cheeks, Eli started laughing too and several people around them started laughing. While the guy was busy fixing his shorts Eli and Drew used the distraction to swim to the side of the pool and hop out by Adam Clare. Adam handed them both towels to dry off.

"Nice move thanks for the assist." Drew praised when they were wrapped in towels.

"Yeah sure." Eli nodded.

"You both are impossible!" Clare suddenly exclaimed in frustration. They all looked at her; she was now wearing a towel wrapped around her but also an indignant and irritated expression. "You two get along just fine and work together when I'm in trouble. You'll both put aside your differences to punch out some guy that hits on me but can't hardly talk to each other otherwise." She vented and then turned and started walking out.

"We should probably all go back to the room and dry off." Adam suggested, handing Drew and Eli their shoes. "Let's go catch her before she gets into any more trouble." Adam said once Drew and Eli had their shoes on.

The boys walked quickly and caught up with Clare just as she was exiting the pool area. They all fell into step with her, Drew putting his arm around her shoulders. She glared at him and Eli but didn't try and get away so Eli took that as a good sign. They got back to the room and Adam unlocked the door, Eli got some clean and dry clothes from his dresser and went into the washroom to change. He dried off and dressed quickly and went back out.

"We're going to get dressed." Drew said pulling Clare by the arm into the washroom and closing and locking the door.

"Okay so spill, what was your deal this morning and why fight with Drew again?" Adam inquired.

"He's…he's…did you see what he brought to…to…" Eli tried explaining but the words simply weren't leaving his mouth. "I found something in his drawer, something for sex." Eli said quietly.

"Nagghh!" Adam exclaimed scrunching his face and holding up his hands. "STOP! I don't want to hear any more! He's my brother and she's my best friend. I know they have sex, lots of it but I don't want to hear about it or think about it!" Adam insisted with a firm voice.

"Yeah well neither do I but I couldn't help it after what I found. Is that really what she…" Eli started but Adam cut him off.

"Eli it's really none of your business what her sex life is like. She's my best friend and she doesn't talk to me about it and you're her best friend but also her ex. I doubt she even talks to Alli and Jenna about it." Adam told him.

Eli was going to keep arguing but Drew came out of the washroom, dry and dressed but alone and looking a little dejected. He gave them a sort of sad half smile and flopped on the bed.

"She's taking a bath and won't let me in, or talk to me." He said in a defeated sort of voice.

Eli felt a stab of guilt; it was partly his fault that they were fighting.

"We'll give you two sometime; let's go to the arcade or something." Adam said getting up.

Eli nodded and followed Adam out of the room.

**(CLARE)**

Drew took her by the arm, telling Eli and Adam they were going to get dressed and gently pulled her into the washroom, closing the main washroom door. As soon as he let go of her arm she went into the water closet part of the washroom and shut and locked the door.

"Clare!" Drew called knocking on the door.

"I'm taking a bath." She called back, turning on the water for the bath.

She really hadn't planned on taking a bath but she wasn't in the mood to talk just yet she was still quite aggravated with the both of them.

"So?" Drew questioned through the door.

"Alone Drew! I want to take a bath alone and I don't want to talk right now!" She huffed.

She took off the towel and her bikini, hearing Drew in the closet and hoped he was getting dressed. She got in the bath, letting the warm water envelop her. She heard Drew open the door, leave the washroom and say something to Eli and Adam but she couldn't quite make out the words, then she heard the front door open and close again. She stayed in the bath until the water began to get cold, she had hoped the time alone would help her calm down but it didn't, the more she thought about it, the more it stewed in her mind the angrier she got at Eli and Drew. Yesterday things had seemed okay but this morning they'd been fighting again. She loved them both, in entirely different ways but she still loved them both and she hated that they fought at all. They obviously both cared about her and Adam why couldn't that be enough? Why couldn't they put the rest of their differences aside? Why were boys so bloody frustrating?! She sighed and started draining the water, stepping out of the bath, the small room lightly filled with steam. She grabbed a towel, wrapping it around her torso and opening the door to the sink area, only to find Drew leaning on the counter.

"I'm still not talking you." She stated, going into the closet to get out clothes.

"Angel I didn't start the fight you're not being fair." Drew whined with a pleading tone.

She ignored him pulling out clothes from her drawer.

"Clare you have to talk to me." He said gently taking her arm.

"No I don't," she snapped yanking her arm away, "you were fighting again and this time I didn't kiss him! And I'm still mad at you so no I don't! I don't care if you didn't start the fight you shouldn't have fought back!"

"He pushed me I was defending myself!" Drew retorted.

"I'm going to explore the ship, maybe when I get back I'll be calm enough to talk to you." She said dropping her towel so she could get dressed.

"You're not going by yourself." Drew said flatly.

"I'm getting dressed first and I'm not going to walk the ship in my bikini, I'll be fine." She replied, gritting her teeth.

"Clare just please stay and talk to me." He begged again as she pulled a skirt from a hanger and heard Drew opening a drawer.

"No." She said glowering at him.

She started to leave the closet when Drew grabbed her wrist and pulled her back. Before she could react he had her wrist in a handcuff, swiftly he grabbed her other wrist and locked it in the other cuff, he now had her restrained by the handcuffs over the bar in the closet.

"ANDREW GET ME DOWN! LET ME GO!" She screamed.

"Are you going to talk to me?" He inquired.

"No I'm going to explore the ship now let me down!" She demanded.

"So you can go flirt with other guys, I don't think so." He shook his head opening the drawer again.

"I wasn't flirting Drew they were." She told him.

"Tony had his hand on your leg and you didn't seem to mind." Drew reminded her, pulling a black strap from his drawer.

"Oh my god it was on my knee, not my thigh or something. Now let me down Andrew!" She demanded again.

"Are you ready to talk to me Angel?" He inquired in a calm yet amused voice.

She stuck her tongue out at him in reply.

"Fine." He said taking the strap and one of her ankles he used the strap to secure her ankle to the small pipe that ran along the bottom of the closet about an inch above the ground. He reached into the drawer and pulled out the other strap and then secured her other ankle. "You can stay like that till you're ready to talk then." He informed her. He went to the opposite wall, leaning on it, crossing his arms and looking her over.

"Andrew this isn't funny! Let me go!" She growled.

"Not until…" Drew started but he was cut off.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING TO HER?!" Eli demanded suddenly appearing in the washroom doorway.

Clare felt her cheeks turn red and she gasped, Drew turned with a shock look on his face. Eli was furious and pounced on Drew, landing a punch and both boys fell to the closet floor! Drew was ready and quickly turned the tables getting on top of Eli and landing a punch of his own. Clare was horrified to watch them fight and more so that she was naked and restrained and couldn't do anything…

**My my isn't this a sticky situation...They are not going to have a threesome get your minds out ot the gutter! Okay so she is naked and bound and they are wrestling on the floor so I did kinda plant that seed but they aren't going to have a threesome. Not writing a threesome into this story...maybe the cheating one maybe...**

**So anyway SHOUTOUT to Mansavage777 for suggesting Eli walk in on them...yes I realize they weren't exactly in the middle of sexy time and will probably have him walk in on them again, we're not even a full day into the cruise yet.**

**Anywho guest request to have them get locked in the closet, they were supposed to work things out but I didn't get that far.**


	36. There is No Love Without Jealousy

**Ch. 36 There is No Love Without Jealousy**

**(CLARE)**

"DREW GET ME DOWN FROM HERE!" She demanded, closing her eyes from dreadful embarrassment.

However both boys seemed to busy trying to kill the other to pay attention to her, she opened her eyes biting her lip a tear of shame for her current precarious position escaping from the corner of her eye. Currently Eli had gotten the upper hand again, sitting on top of Drew and punching his gut. Drew had apparently seen the punch coming and tightened his abs because the punch didn't seem to have much of an effect on him. Drew used his legs to knock Eli off of him, pushing Eli near Clare's feet and gaining control. Drew grabbed Eli by the shirt pulling him up away from Clare's feet and slamming him hard into the opposite wall.

The thing that was more disconcerting to Clare than the fact that her boyfriend and ex-boyfriend were once again trying to kill each other; more humiliating than her current bound, nude and exploited state was that she was actually getting turned on by the whole situation! Eli fighting so hard for her honor in a terribly misguided sort of way but none the less and Drew well he was really just more defending himself or possibly trying to actually kill Eli so he'd stop getting in the way but still there was something just so carnally erotic in watching them. Along with her being helpless to do anything, at their mercy, sort of on display for them like the trophy for whom ever survived it was all so tremendously titillatingly hot and it scared her a little how much she was actually aroused by it.

Just as her mind and body began to give into these animalistic lecherous instincts her intellectual mind took over and pushed everything else away. She struggled in her restraints and managed to get one foot free. The boys were just in front of her, on the floor once again, Drew on top of Eli gripping the smaller boys shirt and shoving him into the floor while telling him Clare was his girlfriend and it was none of Eli's business what Drew did with her. Clare managed to kick Drew with her foot, he dropped Eli and they both looked over at her; now that both of them were watching her, her cheeks got hot and she felt them going red.

"GET ME DOWN!" She commanded in a stern voice trying to leave out any hint of embarrassment but she wasn't sure it worked.

Drew gave her a sheepish and apologetic look and got off of Eli, coming over to her he released her other foot and then reached up to unlock the handcuffs, apparently by a latch on the cuffs themselves. Eli had remained on the floor the whole time and was still looking at her. Now freed she felt horridly embarrassed, Drew and Eli looked like they were both about to say something but she pushed Drew out of the way, stepped over Eli and went into the water closet slamming and locking the door behind her. She wrapped a towel around her naked body and slid to the floor against the door.

"CLARE!" Drew banged on the door but she ignored him.

"YOU THINK AFTER WHAT YOU DID TO HER SHE WANTS TO TALK TO YOU?!" Eli barked and Clare heard them start fighting again as they both seemed to smash into the door at once, the door shook violently.

"STOP IT BOTH OF YOU!" She screamed in frustration but they didn't.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" Adam suddenly yelled over the calamity of them fighting.

Eli and Drew must have both frozen and looked at Adam because the sounds of them fighting stopped and then they both started talking at once.

"ADAM GET THEM OUT OF HERE!" She demanded from her locked portion of the washroom.

"You two are hopeless, come on you both need to go to first aid." Adam ordered in a commanding and austere tone.

"But…" Drew and Eli began at once.

"Now! You're both bleeding and considering Clare locked herself behind a door I don't think she wants anything to do with you two right now, nor do I want her to see you both the way you look." Adam told them in a firm tone. There was a minute of silence and then footsteps walking away. "WE'RE LEAVING CLARE." Adam called and then she heard the cabin door open and shut again.

She slowly unlocked the door and peeked out; she trusted that Adam wouldn't trick her and say they were leaving and really be waiting for her to come out but she wouldn't put it past Drew or Eli right now. Assured that the room was empty she walked out and secured the latch on the door in case one of them decided to come back. Now alone and locked in the room she went to the closet to dress finally, putting on the clothes she had previously picked out. She brushed her hair since it was disheveled and still wet but didn't bother drying or reapplying makeup she simply was not in the mood. Grabbing her room key from the nightstand she left the cabin and began wandering the ship, she wasn't so much exploring as mindlessly meandering while trying to calm and sort through her thoughts and feelings.

There two things she was absolutely sure of: Number one she was in love with Drew and needed to be with him. It wasn't a want it was a need, as much as she needed oxygen and water to survive she needed Drew; even when was being barbaric and crazy and handcuffing her naked in the closet. Number two that Eli and Adam were her best friends and she needed them both in her life and wasn't willing to dissolve a friendship with Eli because he couldn't stop fighting with Drew. She was also sure that Adam needed them both and while he was sort of stuck with Drew regardless of how Adam felt about him he loved and needed his brother as much as his best friend.

In a way this whole thing was her fault, had she never kissed Drew that first day when he came to check on her they never would have gotten together. They never would have been friends with benefits as Drew put it, they never would have fallen in love, they never would have gone public with their relationship and Drew and Eli would have no reason to fight. They weren't even fighting over her exactly, she wasn't entirely sure what they had been fighting about today but it's not like they were competing over her affections. Technically they both had her affections, it's not like Drew fighting with Fitz after he kissed her and tried to rape her. She knew couldn't break up with Drew, she was in love, truly in love and the thought of life, of even a moment without him was too terrible a possibility to consider.

As she was pondering the current quandary and possible solutions for it she heard Drew's voice around the corner. He was telling someone that he played basketball and football and then she heard two girls emit flirtatious giggling. She felt a rush of anger, jealousy and worry go through her. She stepped around the corner to see Drew lounging on a deck chair his arms behind his head, he had sunglasses on and butterfly bandages over a small cut above his right temple. The bruise on his jaw that had been healing was a shade darker again and had a newly forming portion just above it but this isn't what angered Clare or made her jealous. What she didn't like was that on either side of Drew was a girl, one blonde and one red head. Each was sprawled in the lounge chair on their sides facing Drew and propped on their elbows in such a way that their chests stuck out. They were both batting their eyelashes, smiling, giggling and talking to Drew in flirty voices.

Clare's fists clenched, her jaw became tight and her face hot with anger and jealousy. Drew had sunglasses on so she couldn't precisely tell where his eyes were looking but his head at least was up a little and straight ahead so he appeared to be watching the passing clouds. He wasn't talking much either, the girls were doing most of that but he would answer their questions, granted his tone was disinterested but still he was answering. Whether or not Drew was flirting with these girls they were flirting with him and Clare wasn't about to allow that.

She walked over, sat in his lap linking her arms around his neck and seizing his lips with hers in a fevered, passionate if somewhat possessive kiss. As soon as she sat in his lap his arms came around her waist, holding her tightly, his lips parting as soon hers were on his and their tongues colliding and fighting for dominance. The longer they kissed the more heat and passion she brought into it and the more he became turned on as was evident by the bulge in his shorts getting larger and harder and poking her. Finally she pulled away looking at each of the girls who had a mottled look on their faces that was somewhere between disappointment, shock and hopeful pleasure; as though they hoped he'd make out with them too if they just sat down in his lap.

"He's taken get lost!" She snapped at the girls.

Drew was chuckling lightly, tightening his grip on her and putting his head down on her shoulder, probably to hide the fact that he was laughing. The girls were frozen for a second and then they both got affronted expressions, they huffed and got up walking away.

"Does this mean I'm forgiven?" Drew inquired with a pleased and proud smile.

"It means I don't like you flirting with other girls or them flirting with you!" She informed him with a hard tone laced with just a bit of annoyance.

He stopped smiling and twisted his face a bit. "I wasn't flirting; I barely noticed they were there until they started asking me a bunch of questions. I only answered them to be polite the way I was taught. I have no reason to flirt, I only want you. You're the only girl I see or take notice of and you know it." He predicated, putting his sunglasses up so he could truly look her in the eye.

"I still don't like them flirting with you." She said a little crossly.

"Angel you have nothing to worry about, you know that don't you? That you have no competition because no other girl could ever come close to your perfection." He told her and kissed her softly.

"I believe you and I trust you but I wish you'd stop calling me perfect." She insisted but she was smiling again.

"Your perfect for me Angel. Now am I forgiven?" He questioned with a hopeful and yet slightly whining voice.

"For fighting with Eli twice in one day or restraining me in the closet so I would talk to you, while I was naked and without closing and locking the washroom door first?" She shot back gently kissing the bandaged cut on his head.

"Technically I didn't fight with Eli ether time today, he came at me and I defended myself." Drew advocated.

"You were fighting back Drew, more than just defending yourself, you landed punches too." She stated.

"Okay fine maybe I was fighting back a little, I'm not that sorry for it though. I am very sorry that I didn't lock the washroom door after handcuffing you in the closet however. Even more sorry that Eli saw you like that; as mad as he was I think he was turned on by it and I don't want to think about him thinking about you like that." Drew told her, twisting his mouth in displeasure.

She smiled a little again. "Okay I forgive you for both, next time you're going to tie me up you better make sure the door is locked." She admonished, turning on his lap to lean with her back against his chest.

He opened his legs so she could sit between them and put his arms on hers, interlacing their fingers and wrapping their arms around her. "Yes mistress." He replied in a slightly mocking tone and she jabbed his side with her elbow. "Ow! Careful I'm all bruised." He whined.

"Aww poor baby all bruised after fighting with my ex twice in one morning. Guess we won't be having sex since you're so bruised and battered." She teased.

"I'm not that bruised." He said, squeezing her a bit. She noticed the fingernail marks and hand shaped bruise on his arm now. Using her hand still holding his she brought his arm to her lips and kissed the bruise lightly. "It's nothing Angel a couple of bruises; I'm fine and so is he don't worry about it okay?" Drew tried to assure her.

"What were you even fighting about?" She asked sighing a little that they had been fighting at all.

"I don't know." Drew shrugged. "I think he thinks I'm raping you or something."

"Drew! I don't think that's it." She told him but she had an edge of uncertainty in her voice.

"You saw his face when he attacked me in the closet." He argued.

"You had his ex-girlfriend and best friend handcuffed and bound naked! What did you think he would do? How do you think Adam would have reacted had he walked in instead?" She asked.

"Adam would have turned bright red, backed away and never looked either of us in the eyes ever again but he wouldn't have attacked me. Owen would have wanted to join us but he wouldn't have attacked me." Drew countered.

"True but I never dated Owen and we've only been friends for about ten days." She pointed out.

"Okay point taken but I don't think even K.C. would have attacked me and you did date him. And Jake could have attacked me when he knew I was in your bed doing naughty things to you the other morning but he didn't. It's just Eli, I'm telling you he thinks I'm forcing you into this, that I blackmailed you or something and you didn't give your virginity to me willingly." Drew told her.

"I'm sure that's not it Drew. He's seen us together and he knows we're happy together." She responded and felt him sigh heavily against her back.

"Enough talking about your ex, I'm starving Adam dragged us away from breakfast before I could finish eating because we had to go save you from the guys at the pool." He scolded lightly.

She giggled a little as he unwrapped his arms from her, she got up from his lap and he stood, cupping her chin and capturing her lips in a gentle, loving but passionate kiss.

"I told you already I bought the bikini for your benefit." She reminded him as he put his arm around her and they began walking toward the dining rooms and counter service stands.

"And I love the bikini I just don't like you wearing it without me or at least Adam or even Eli with you to keep every other guy from flirting with you." Drew told her.

"Drew every other guy there was not flirting with me." She huffed.

"You were surrounded by a dozen guys when we got there!" He insisted in a slightly aggravated tone.

"Six guys Drew, there were six guys with me when you came and picked me up." She contended.

"One other guy that close to you is too many in my opinion." He grumbled.

She sighed as they came to an open dining room with a lunch buffet. "I'll find us a table you get some food." She told him.

Drew got in line to get food and she started walking through the dining room to find an empty table but most of them were full and then she heard her name.

"Clare." A faintly familiar voice called, she turned to see Tony sitting with his brother and a couple other guys she didn't recognize, Tony and Don were waving her over. "Come eat with us." Tony called.

She smiled and went over to the horseshoe shaped booth, sliding in next to Tony. "Hey guys." She greeted nodding to Tony and Don.

"This is Eddie and Sam." Tony introduced the other two guys at the booth as he leaned back and put his arm on the back off booth seat behind Clare.

"Nice to meet you." She said.

"You alone again?" Tony asked.

"No Drew is just getting food; I told him I'd find a table." She informed them, then she saw Drew and waved him over.

He smiled at her and then looked at the table and grimaced a bit. Drew went over and stood at the edge of the table, he said hi with a bit of a hard and bitter voice and started to sit next to Clare but she hopped up.

"I need food too, be back in a second." She said.

"Hang on I'll come with you, I want seconds." Tony remarked getting up from the table with her.

Clare walked to the buffet with Tony following her; she got a plate and started filling it with food. When she had all the food that she wanted she started to walk back to the table and then stopped and Tony bumped into her.

"I need a drink." She stated.

"What would you like? I'll get it for you." Tony offered.

"Sprite please, thanks Tony." Clare answered and walked back to the table sliding in next to Drew who was now sitting next to Don.

Tony returned a minute later with his food and Clare's drink. "Here you go Clare." Tony smiled setting the drink in front of Clare and sliding in next to her.

She smiled at Tony and suddenly felt Drew's arm shoot around her and pull her close. She looked at him; he was looking at his plate and stabbing at his food with a peeved look on his face. She scrunched up her face at him wondering what his problem was now. She kissed his cheek hoping it would calm him and it seemed to work just a bit.

"What happened to your head?" Eddie asked Drew after a few tense minutes.

"He's gotten into fist fights with my ex twice today." Clare told them.

"He started them." Drew grumbled.

"Where are Adam and Eli anyway?" Don asked.

"After I got bandaged at first aid I left, last time I saw them they were still there." Drew told them.

"Probably at the arcade." Clare said.

"You guys going to the club tonight? I hear it's good and it stays open till two." Tony asked the table.

"Sounds like fun, maybe Drew and Eli will stop trying to killing each other if we all go dancing." Clare remarked.

Drew glowered her. "Eli attacked me both times and we weren't trying to kill each other."

"I disagree but it doesn't matter I say we're all going dancing and at least you all listen to me. Unless of course you and Eli are trying to kill each other." Clare stated.

"If they do kill each other I get the first dance with you." Tony said in a half joking tone and Clare giggled but Drew tightened his arm around her.

"You guys been to the rock climbing wall yet?" Sam asked.

"Tony and I went this morning after the pool, it was fun. You should try it Drew you look like you could make it to the top easily." Don said.

**(DREW)**

"You should try it too Clare. I made it to the top in record time and I'd be happy to help you." Tony offered and Drew didn't like the sleazy tone he was using.

"Sure why not, I'll try it later." Clare smiled finishing her lunch. "Could you get out of the booth Tony I'd like to get dessert." Clare requested and then looked at Drew so he'd let go of her.

He released his hold on her and allowed her out of the booth; he waited for her to get a few steps away and then slid out of the booth too. He was already glaring at Tony for flirting with her but was ready to deck him when he saw that he was watching her ass sway as she walked away.

"I'm going to get dessert too." He said giving Tony a warning scowl as he passed him.

He walked over to Clare who was standing at the dessert table trying to make a decision, plate in hand. He took the plate from her, set it on the table, grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the dining room.

"Drew what are you doing? Where are we going?" She questioned, trying to pull her hand from his but his grip was too tight.

"Away from them." He told her in a rigid and jealous tone.

They were in the hallway now and she stopped walking suddenly causing him to stop and jerking him back slightly.

"What for and why are you so cross all of a sudden?" She queried.

He didn't feel like explaining to her in the hallway so he picked her up and tossed her over his shoulder. She squealed and demanded to be put down but he didn't listen; after demanding to be put down again with no response from him, she sighed in defeat. Drew got a few looks from people in the hallway as they walked to the elevator but he didn't care. When the elevator doors opened he went in, pushed the button for their deck and when the elevator doors closed he set her down, leaning over her with an arm on each side of her.

"He was flirting with you and I got tired of watching it and I didn't think you wanted me to fight again." Drew informed her.

She twisted her face at him. "He was just being nice Drew." She insisted.

"He was flirting, in front of me and he knows your mine!" Drew said more gruffly than intended but he couldn't believe she didn't see that Tony was flirting.

The elevator doors dinged open again; Clare slipped under his arm and started down the hall. "You're being ridiculous Drew." She said in a scolding voice and she unlocked the cabin door.

They went in to find Adam and Eli on the sofa playing videogames. Adam paused the game and they both looked up at them when they entered. Drew saw that Eli had a good bruise under his left eye and a bandage on his right cheek. Clare must have noticed too because she stopped walking and her posture changed just a bit when she caught sight of Eli. Drew closed and locked the door again and sat on his and Clare's bed, taking his sunglasses and tossing them on the nightstand.

"How am I being ridiculous? I didn't hit him even though I wanted to." Drew said defending his actions, in his opinion he'd acted quite graciously; getting her out of there rather than punching Tony out.

"Trying to fight someone else Drew?" Eli smirked and Adam elbowed him.

"Tony was blatantly flirting with her in front of me and she seems fine with it!" Drew groused.

"He was being a gentleman Andrew, being nice that was it." She argued.

"I agree with Drew." Eli spoke and they all looked at him. Drew smiled at the green eyed boy for being on his side.

"You weren't even there Eli you can't agree with Drew." Clare retorted.

"I agree with Drew too." Adam said.

"You weren't there either Adam!" Clare pointed out, clearly getting frustrated.

"No but we saw how he was flirting with you at the pool, he had his hand on your knee Clare so I'm betting he was flirting with you and even though I can't believe I'm saying this; Drew is right." Eli stated.

"Great you're all ganging up on me." She grimaced sinking onto Adam's bed with her arms crossed. "Fine lets say he was flirting, what's the big deal? I wasn't flirting back and you can't stop guys from flirting with me, it's been known to happen." She said with a surly tone.

"I'm well aware guys flirt with you." Drew scowled. "You may have only been being polite but he knows I'm your boyfriend, he's known since we met them last night so he shouldn't have been flirting with you at all; let alone in front of me." Drew stated.

"What did he do exactly?" Adam questioned.

"He got her drink for her, bragged about his ability on the rock climbing wall and then offered to help her on it. He asked if we were going to the club tonight; she said yes for the four of us by the way and when she said we might stop killing each other to go dancing he said if we do kill each other then he gets the first dance with her." Drew informed them.

"He was joking Drew and the rest of it was just being nice. Like you were supposedly being to those girls." Clare snapped back.

"What girls?" Eli inquired and Drew shot him a look.

"I was barely answering their questions, I wasn't even looking at them and they didn't know I had a girlfriend until you came over and kissed me!" He reminded her.

"You could've kissed me at the table." She countered smugly.

"He already knows your mine! That's my point he was shamelessly flirting with you in front of me!" Drew barked, he was getting tired of defending his actions and then Adam's watch beeped and they all looked at him.

"You guys wanna come to the movies with us? I assume you and Eli are done fighting; for now anyway." Adam ventured hopefully.

Drew looked at Eli and hey both nodded a little and shrugged. Currently Drew was more worried about Tony than Eli.

"What's playing?" Clare asked still sounding cross and annoyed.

"It's a classic horror movie." Eli told her.

"You all know I don't like scary movies." She replied.

"Oh come on Clare you'll have three strong guys to protect you from the scary movie monsters." Eli teased her and she glowered at him.

"It's a classic horror movie from the sixties or seventies, there can't be that much blood and I bet it won't even be that scary." Adam assured her, going over to her and pulling her up from the bed.

She let Adam pull her up and they walked out of the room, Drew and Eli followed.

"Was he really flirting that much with her?" Eli asked him quietly as they followed Adam and Clare to the elevator.

"Yeah everything I said, the worst part is I don't know if she really didn't see that he was flirting and was just being nice to him or not." Drew confessed.

"Yeah I've been there, last year when Fitz came back from juvie and she was being all nice to him. I tried to tell her he was flirting and trying to get to her and she wouldn't listen! She let him in the house when she was alone! She's nice to everyone, sweet to everyone and people like Fitz think she's flirting even if she's not, or she believes she's not, sometimes I don't think she's aware she's flirting." Eli enlightened him keeping his voice low slow Clare wouldn't hear.

The elevator doors opened just as Drew and Eli reached Adam and Clare and the four of them got in, Adam pressed the button and the doors closed again.

"Well I don't have to worry about him showing up at her house at least. We're on a ship and they live in Buffalo." Drew said under his breath as the elevator started going.

Clare was giving them a suspicious look. "Why do you two look like your conspiring?" She questioned with narrowed eyes darting between him and Eli.

"We're not conspiring Angel just talking about one of the few things we have in common." Drew told her reaching over, taking her arm gently and pulling her to him and she actually came willingly.

Eli left his spot next to Drew and filled the space where Clare had been next to Adam. Drew wrapped her in his arms and kissed her cheek and she relaxed in his embrace, he took that to mean he was forgiven. They followed Adam and Eli out of the elevator and down the hall to the movie theatre, getting in line with a bunch of other people, most of them teenagers. They were let in to the lobby after a few minutes and followed the throngs of people into the theatre.

"You guys get seats I'm gonna grab snacks, anyone else want anything?" Eli offered.

"Something chocolate please Drew dragged me out of the dining room before I got dessert." Clare requested.

"Popcorn and M & M's." Adam requested.

Eli looked at Drew but he just shook his head. Eli turned and began fighting his way through everyone coming into the theatre. Drew wrapped his arms a little tighter around Clare and started kissing her neck while they waited for the people in front of them to move.

"Drew we're in a crowded theatre behave." She admonished.

He grimaced a little and then looked at Adam. "Bro save us a couple of seats." Drew ordered.

"Where are you two going?" Adam asked and Drew wiggled his eyebrows in response. "Never mind." Adam said shaking his head.

Drew released Clare enough to take her by the hand and push his way back through the crowd.

"Drew where are we going?" She asked.

Drew looked around the theatre lobby and saw a door near the washrooms marked employees only and walked over there. He stopped just before the door and looked around placing Clare in front of him while he tried the handle, it was unlocked so he opened the door looked in real quick and pulled Clare in with him. Feeling around the door he found the lock and made sure to lock the door behind them.

"Drew it's pitch black in here and where are we?" She asked her voice picking up an edge of fear.

"Not exactly sure but I locked the door. You're not afraid of the dark are you? Because we don't need to see for what I have planned. Not that I don't love watching you because I do but it isn't exactly…" he paused to pull her up against him by her lower back and kiss her neck causing her to gasp, "necessary." He finished.

"I'm not afraid of the dark but we're in a strange pitch black room with god knows what." Clare replied.

"Relax Angel I'll protect you." Drew assured her, walking her back a couple of steps and something metal tipped over and clinked on the floor. "I think we're in the room where they keep the film canisters." Drew smiled.

He let go of her to find the nearest wall, he started feeling around in the dark room taking one step and then another away from Clare knowing the wall had to be close.

"Drew." She squeaked in a frightened voice when he wasn't touching her any longer.

His fingertips found the wall just as she squeaked and he reached back for her, finding her arm and pulling her to him. She instantly clung to his shirt.

"Relax Angel I have you." He assured her, by whispering it against her neck.

He trailed from the nape of her neck to her ear lobe with open mouth kisses; she gasped slightly, then moaned and trembled a little in his arms. He took her by the arms when he was done and gently guided her to the wall. He reached down and pulled her top and bra off in one motion and dropped them to the floor. Her nipples became so hard he could feel them through his t-shirt, which she was currently gripping and he helped her to pull it off over his head before bringing his lips to her warm skin. His hands grazed up her curves finding her breasts he squeezed slightly, taking one nipple into his mouth and swirling his tongue around it. Her breathing hitched, her hands going around his neck and began pulling at the hairs at the back of his head. Using his hand to tease her other nipple, he knew she was getting aroused by the way she squirming against the wall.

He nipped lightly at her breast before gently kissing down her tummy until he reached the waistband of her skirt. His hands left her breasts, coming down under her skirt he found her panties and pulled them down her legs, gently tapping one ankle, she lifted her foot and stepped out of her panties for him. He caressed his way up her legs, finding his way to her inner thighs he gently encouraged her to part her leg and she did. He leaned forward a bit finding her clit with his tongue, eliciting a gasp that faded into a pleasured moan. He licked down his tongue finding its way inside of her. Her body jerked, he heard her head gently hit the wall behind her. After a few minutes of gently lapping her juices he was ready to take her and he could tell by the way she was moaning and wriggling she was ready to be taken.

He stood undid his jeans and pulled them down with his boxers, freeing his hard cock from its constraint. His hands went to her hips once more, he lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. Leaning her against the wall for leverage, she put her hands on his shoulders as he guided her onto his cock. They moaned together, she quivered in his arms and around him. He began thrusting; she whimpered slightly using her hands on his shoulders to push herself up.

The feel of her was so immensely erotically satisfying just then, he realized with everything that had gone morning he'd been wanting to take her for hours. All the testosterone and adrenaline he'd produced fighting with Eli, the thrill and carnally enticing vision of her naked and bound in the closet, the rapturously pleasing and jealousy charged kiss he'd gotten when Clare got mad at those girls for flirting with him. Not to mention his anger at Tony for flirting with her in front of him and the need he felt to stake his claim as soon as he got her away from him as she belonged to Drew. The whole morning adding up to one thing he needed to feel her, have her, claim her in the way only he could.

His jealousy and residual anger was fueling his thrusts, he was going at a rapidly furious pace; she was meeting his pace however riding him like an experienced cowgirl. She was moaning his name in an endless string, quivering, tensing and then relaxing before tensing again, her breathing erratic he knew she was close and so was he. He grabbed her hips a little tighter bouncing her, moving her faster and faster on his cock. He couldn't see her in the darkness but still he knew she was about to lose control, her whole body was clenched around him and she was moaning, screaming, muffling her sounds with his shoulder. He felt her jolt and then tremble and scream into his skin as she came. He released into her a few seconds later, kissing her hard and with fervor to keep from calling out her name and alerting the entire theater to what they were doing.

As soon as he came he sank to the floor no longer able to stand, she still had her legs wrapped around his waist and now sat on his lap, her head on his shoulder, her body still quivering as she rode out her orgasm and waited to recover her breath. He was holding her with what little strength he had left, his own body shaking a little, sweating and his breathing nothing more than panting. He laid his head on hers and waited for himself to recover. When he was almost breathing normally again he kissed the nape of her neck, causing her to tremble again and he smiled against her skin.

"We should probably get out there." She said after a few minutes, he sighed but nodded in agreement. "Um where are my clothes?" She asked.

**Update Soon**


	37. Envious Epithymy

**Ch. 37 Envious Epithymy **

**(CLARE)**

After searching around in the dark for their shirts and her bra, they dressed once more and emerged back into the theatre lobby. A teenage boy coming out of the boy's washroom gave them a knowing smile but aside from that no one else knew they were there. They went back into the theatre but now the movie was playing and it was dark and crowded, they looked around trying to pick out Adam and Eli's head's amongst the crowd. After a minute Clare saw them, they were near the end of an aisle near the back next to two empty seats for her and Drew. They went over and sat down, she took the seat next to Eli to keep the two of them separated. Eli gave them a look but didn't say anything just handed Clare her chocolate. The movie was so bad it was funny, the only time Clare had to hide in Drew was when it was gross but the zombies didn't even look real, the blood was obviously water with food coloring or ketchup, the makeup was bad even the acting was terrible.

"We've got a little over an hour before we meet Mom and Dad for dinner what do you guys want to do?" Adam asked when they left the theatre.

"Let's go check out the rock climbing wall." Clare suggested and Drew, who had and arm around her, suddenly got very tense.

"Let's not." Drew said with a hard jaw.

Clare twisted her mouth and looked up at him. "Why?" She inquired.

"He doesn't want Tony to help you and flirt with you." Adam explained.

She twisted her face a little more and huffed. "Drew he may not even be there and I still don't think he was flirting but if you're that worried about it then you help me okay?" She asked kissing the corner of mouth softly.

Drew gave a resigned sigh and she knew she had him. "Fine but if he flirts with you again in front of me you won't be able to stop me from killing him." Drew told her.

"We'll go with you just in case." Adam offered.

"Yeah this could be entertaining." Eli smirked and she shot him a look.

"We're all going then but first I better go back to the room to change into shorts." Clare said.

After she changed into shorts the four of them went to the rock climbing wall which was near the wave pool. Clare was busy looking at the rock wall and thinking this task might be rather daunting. She really wasn't athletic, aside from ballet classes when she was younger, and the rock wall seemed rather tall and vertical. Of course you were harnessed in and of course Drew wouldn't let her fall, nor would Adam or Eli so she at least felt secure in that knowledge. She went to step up to the cruise ship employee to tell him that the four of them were going to climb when without warning Drew put his arms around her somewhat forcefully and tightly held her to him. She turned to look at him about to ask what he was doing and what was wrong when she saw Tony getting out of the wave pool and walking over to them without bothering to put on a shirt, he did put on his shoes though.

"Be good Drew, he's just being nice." She assured him putting her hand on his arm.

"He's not putting a shirt on and I don't like the way he's looking at you." Drew argued.

"Andrew, you're being silly and jealous for no reason. I'm yours, you know that now relax and be nice would you?" She requested before kissing him softly.

Drew grumbled a bit and relaxed his posture ever so slightly but didn't let go of her or even loosen his grip.

"Hey you guys decide to try out the rock wall?" Tony smiled.

"Yeah what do we need to do?" Clare asked.

"Follow me." Tony replied waving for them to follow.

After finding the right size rock climbing shoes and being fitted with a harness, they were all lined up at the base. After a few safety instructions and a brief lesson and they were ready to go. Clare was between Drew and Eli, Adam on the other side of Eli and Tony on the other side of Drew and the two of them seemed to be racing. They had put Clare on the easiest path so she wasn't having as hard of a time on it as she thought she would. Tony made it to the top of the wall first, followed closely by Drew. Then Tony began coaching her and then so did Drew, so she ignored them both. She made it to the top last but she made it at all which she thought was good. Drew pulled her up and they all sat at the top for a moment admiring the view, then it was time to get down. Getting down seemed like a far more frightening task when she looked to the floor.

"Don't worry Clare they have a safety mat down there and getting down is the easy part. You just bounce of the wall." Tony assured her.

After watching all the boys start to get down Clare turned around to grip the rock and start jumping. Once she got the hang of it she got down pretty easily, Drew caught her at the bottom and kissed her passionately although she was pretty sure this was more of show for the others than the fact that he really wanted to kiss her. He let go of her and everyone began taking their harnesses off.

"Now that you've climbed the wall with the harness you should try the bouldering rock." Tony said pointing to a large manmade wall that was fashioned to like a huge boulder, it had the handholds and footings in it just like the rock climbing wall but was about half the size and you could climb it all around. "You do that without the harness and the different colors are different levels of difficulty. I bet you could make it to the top pretty easily Drew." Tony said putting a hand at Clare's back and escorting her over.

Drew fell in step with them and put his arm around her pulling her away from Tony. She shook her head and rolled her eyes, she honestly didn't know what Drew was so worried about. If she'd been walking with Adam's hand at her back he wouldn't have cared.

"This looks easy enough." Drew commented.

"The red path is almost the hardest one; try it Drew see how fast you can get to the top." Tony challenged.

"No problem," Drew said confidently.

He started to walk away but Clare stopped him, capturing his lips in a soft kiss. "For good luck." She said.

He smiled, walked to the start of the red path and began climbing. Once Drew was up the boulder a bit Eli and Adam looked Tony.

"What's medium?" Adam inquired.

"Green, blue and purple." Tony said.

They looked at the white, pink and orange paths in front of them, walked around to the side of the boulder and didn't come back so Clare assumed they were climbing.

"What's easiest? I think I'll start with that." Clare said.

"White's the easiest but I bet you could do yellow, come on I'll help you." Tony offered taking her hand and leading around a little to the yellow path. "Start here, he said pointing to bottom most yellow stone that had been screwed in. Then just follow the path, I'll climb beside you the whole time so don't worry, I won't let you fall." He smiled touching her lower back and for the first time she thought he might actually be flirting with her.

"_Great Drew's paranoia is starting to rub off on me. He's just being nice…isn't he?" _

She began climbing and Tony climbed alongside of her, going just as slow as she was. It really wasn't that hard and even if she were to slip and fall the floor was padded by thick gym mat type things. When she was about half way up she heard Drew announce that he'd made it to the top.

"Climb down and try the black path, that's the hardest." Tony challenged again.

Clare was looking up to find her next handhold when she saw Drew's face suddenly appear over the top of the rock, he grimaced a little when he saw them. Clare presumed because Tony was so close to her.

"Yeah I can climb the black path no problem and I bet I beat your time." Drew countered.

Clare rolled her eyes and groaned internally, she loved Drew deeply but did he have to be so damn competitive! Drew climbed down near them, watching Tony intently rather than watching his footing and he almost fell a couple of times. As soon as Drew was out of sight Tony put a hand on Clare's back, she looked at him but almost lost her footing. He took his hand off her back to climb again, when they neared the top he went ahead of her, perching himself on the edge just above her and when she was close enough he reached down taking her wrists and pulling her up. When she was standing at the top he still didn't let go of her wrists and he was only inches from her face, she was beginning to get uncomfortable and had to admit maybe Drew was right.

"Uh Tony you can let go of my wrists now." She said pulling her arms back and he let go. The top of boulder was flat about 6 feet across and 3 feet wide. Clare walked near the other edge to look over and see I f she could see the other boys. She peered over and saw Adam and Eli almost at the top and then felt hands on her waists. She looked back to see tony smiling at her. "What are you doing?" She inquired.

"Just making sure you don't fall." He said.

"I'll be fine." She replied stepping to the side and out of his hands.

Eli and Adam made it to the top a minute later and she stood with them, admiring the view. A few seconds later a pair of arms came around her waist but this time it was Drew. He pulled her to him and kissed her neck; she smiled and put her hands on his.

"I think we should wait until sunset and make love up here." Drew whispered in her ear.

"Where everyone can see us and hear us? I don't think so." Clare smiled, keeping her voice low so the others wouldn't hear.

"We could go back to the room and make love." Drew suggested raising his voice just slightly and Clare could feel that he was getting horny.

She turned around in his arms to face him. "We already made love in the theatre a couple of hours ago." She replied kissing his cheek.

"But I wanna do it again." He whined in a low voice and she giggled.

"I can tell but we have to meet your parents for dinner soon." She reminded him.

Drew started to pout and was promptly smacked in the back of the head by Adam.

"Not sexy time with your girlfriend!" Adam scolded.

Clare started laughing; as did Eli and Tony, Drew on the other hand scowled at his brother and smacked him in the back of the head.

"Stop doing that!" Drew growled.

"Come on we should climb down it's almost time for dinner." Clare said pulling Drew by the hand.

She turned and started to climb down, Drew started climbing down on one side of her and Tony on the other, Eli and Adam climbed down on the other side of Drew. Both Drew and Tony jumped down the last five feet and when Clare got low enough she felt not one but two pairs of hands pulling her down.

"I can get her down!" Drew snapped angrily.

"I told her I would help her." Tony replied.

"How about I get her down?" Eli offered as he jumped down and she could hear the smirk in his voice.

"I can get myself down!" Clare told them but now Tony and Drew at least seemed to be pulling at her. "Guys stop it I can…ahhh." She shrieked as their pulling caused her to slip and fall, luckily for Clare, her very athletic boyfriend caught her.

"I have you Angel, don't worry I won't ever let you fall." Drew smiled before conquering her lips in a passionate kiss.

"I know." She smiled as he set her down.

"Come on we should go to dinner." Adam said grabbing Drew's arm so they would walk.

"So you guys are coming to the club tonight right?" Tony asked as they began walking away.

"Yes I'm going to make them go dancing." Clare called back.

"I'd rather do other physical activities with you." Drew commented.

Clare giggled while Eli and Adam groaned. When they got to the dining room Drew gave the host their last name and they were shown to a table. They started looking at the menu and a minute later Audra and Omar joined them.

"Hi kids how was…Drew! Eli! What happened to you two?!" Audra demanded upon seeing their fresh bruises and abrasions.

"Well uh…" Eli began.

"Mom it's…" Drew started but Clare cut them both off.

"These guys were hitting on me at the pool and wouldn't leave me alone so these two sopped them by fighting." Clare told them which was kind of true.

"Standing up for Clare and defending her is honorable but next time try to leave your fists out of it boys." Omar scolded before Audra could start yelling.

"Yes Sir." Drew said hanging his head a bit.

"Yes Mr. Torres." Eli nodded.

After the waitress came and took their order Audra asked what they did all day.

"We saw the movie, went to the pool and the rock climbing wall." Adam told them strategically leaving out the fights between Eli and Drew and Clare being mad at them.

"Sounds like you guys had fun." Audra smiled.

"Yeah and after dinner we're going to the teenagers club to hang out." Eli said.

"And dance." Clare added and all three boys groaned a bit.

"Have you kids thought about what you want to do when we dock in King's Wharf for three days?" Audra asked.

"I want to go snorkeling and I'm making them go too." Clare told them.

"Lay on the beach." Drew said.

Eli and Adam just shrugged so Audra started listing off all the educational things they could do. After dinner Clare and the boys went back to their cabin to change for the club. Eli went to his dresser and got out some fresh clothes and went into the washroom to change.

"I don't want to go to the club, Tony's going to flirt with you again can't we just stay here for sexy time?" Drew whined and Adam threw a pillow at his brother.

"No Drew I want to go dancing and if you want sexy time later, you'll take me dancing." She insisted.

"Ughhh fine!" Drew gave in.

Eli came out of the washroom in black skinny jeans and a black button up with a white t-shirt underneath. Adam changed next, emerging a minute later in a red and black button up and black jeans. Drew stood up from the bed to change and tried to pull Clare with him but she wouldn't go and he scowled at her.

"I know you Drew if I go in there and we try and change together we won't get that far and then you'll get mad at Adam again when he interrupts sexy time again." Clare said.

"I better get lots and lots of sexy time later then." He complained before heading into the washroom alone.

Drew emerged a few minutes later in dark jeans and a blue short sleeve button up.

"You look hot." Clare smiled kissing Drew's cheek.

"Can we stay in for sexy time then?" Drew asked hopefully.

She twisted her mouth at him and Adam and Eli both threw pillows at him. Clare went into the washroom locking the door behind her before going into the closet. After some debate she decided on a baby blue satin tank top trimmed with lace, which also meant wearing a strapless bra, and a black skirt that came to just above her knees. Unlike the boys she had to fix her hair and reapply her makeup and then completed her out fit with 3 inch black open toes, small silver hoops and her opal necklace. She came out of the washroom and Drew's eyes popped open, his mouth dropped to the floor. Eli and Adam were reading comics and weren't paying much attention.

"You look very sexy." Drew smiled and now the other boys looked over.

"Whoa!" Eli commented.

Clare looked over at them and smiled. "Come on lets go dancing." She said as she began walking out the door.

"Wait you look too sexy, no come back here!" Drew demanded but it was too late she was already walking down the hall.

The boys quickly fell into step at her sides, Drew wrapping an arm around her waist. Adam pushed the button for the elevator and the doors opened, as soon as they got in Drew gently pushed her to the elevator wall and leaned over her with a glower.

"What's wrong now? You've been awfully pouty on this trip so far." She commented and Drew's glower turned into a scowl.

"You look super hot and sexy and we're going to a club with a bunch of other guys." He whined quietly.

"Drew I'm not going to be the only girl in the club and you have nothing to worry about anyway because I only belong to one guy and that's you so stop whining would you?" Clare requested.

Drew huffed so she grabbed his shirt and pulled her to him for a steamy kiss, which is what they were doing still when the elevator doors dinged open again.

**(DREW)**

When the doors opened Clare pushed him away and he frowned just a bit. An elderly woman was giving them a dirty look, Drew just smiled at her, put his arm around Clare and they walked out of the elevator. The teenage only club was pretty big, half of it was full of high tables with high seats, the other half was the dance floor and at one end was the bar area that served appetizers, desserts and non-alcoholic drinks.

"Come on let's dance." Clare insisted pulling Drew onto the dance floor.

They started dancing to the fast song that was playing over the sound system. Clare was smiling and having a good time; she was happy and looked so very sexy so Drew was happy. They danced through two more fast songs and then a slow one finally came on and he wrapped her in his arms and brought her close, kissing her tenderly. They danced through one more fast song before Clare got tired.

"Let's sit down for a while." Clare suggested pulling Drew's hand; they looked around for a table to sit at. "We could sit there." Clare said pointing to a table with Tony, Don and Sam.

"Not a chance." Drew growled in low voice, pulling her even closer to him.

"Drew you have nothing to worry about." She assured him putting her hand on his chest.

"Maybe but we're still not sitting with them." He told her.

He saw an empty table near a corner and escorted her to it. They sat down and Clare looked around the club.

"I don't see Eli and Adam." She remarked.

Drew looked around too, and finally spied them on the dance floor. "They're right there," he said pointing.

Clare smiled and waved to them, when the song ended they came and joined them at the table; Adam sitting on the other side of Drew and Eli sitting on the other side of Clare.

"See you're all having fun and you complained when I told you we were going dancing." Clare admonished lightly.

"What's your point Edwards?" Eli inquired in a snarky tone.

"That next time I tell you three we're going to do something you shouldn't complain." She retorted.

Eli opened his mouth to give her a snarky comeback but was interrupted by Tony, and a bunch of other kids.

"Hi Clare." Tony greeted giving Clare a lecherous smile and Drew glared at him. "You guys remember my brother Don and Drew you remember Sam. Sam that's Drew's brother Adam and that's Eli." Tony introduced and the boys exchanged quick hellos. "And this is Caitlin, Lynette, Samantha and Zoe." Tony said and Drew suddenly realized there were four girls standing behind Tony.

"_Good maybe he'll stop hitting on Clare now." _Drew silently hoped.

"There's some longer tables in the back where we could all sit." Don said.

Drew looked to the back of the club to see a few long rectangular tables along the wall. He looked at Clare to see if it was alright with her and she just shrugged. Adam seemed to be interested in one of the girls so Drew got off his chair and they walked back to the table. Drew sat down at the corner and Clare of course sat right next to him, much to Drew's dismay Tony sat on the other side of Clare and Don sat on the other side of him. One of the brunettes sat at the end of the table next to Drew. Adam sat at the far end and started talking to the girl with green eyes and blonde hair. For a short time they all made small talk, where everyone lived, interests etc. then Drew wanted something to drink.

"I'm going to get a drink you want anything Angel?" Drew asked.

"Italian soda, cherry if they have it." She requested.

The word cherry made him think of a morning in her bedroom a few days ago. He was getting turned on just thinking about it and Clare must have sensed this because she smacked his arm and when he looked up at her she was blushing lightly.

Drew gave her a half apologetic look and looked at the other table to Adam and Eli. "Hey you guys want something to drink?" He called over the music.

"Cola." They both called.

Drew walked around the end of the table and suddenly felt a hand on his ass, he looked back to see the girl at the end of the table smile and wink at him. He looked at Clare but she was talking to Tony and didn't notice. He ignored the girl whose name he couldn't remember and walked through the dance floor to the bar area.

"Hey can I get three colas and one Italian soda." Drew gave the bartender his order, setting his room key on the bar so it could be swiped.

"What flavor?" Asked the bartender picking up Drew's room key.

"Cherry." Drew smiled, it was official he could never think of cherries again without picturing dragging one over Clare's body through the chocolate sauce and then feeding it to her.

Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder and turned around to see the brunette girl from the end of the table smiling at him.

"I'm Samantha." She said giving him a flirtatious smile.

She had very tight light brown curls and green eyes and was rail thin, like emaciated super model thin. She reminded him too much of Bianca but with less curves.

"I know Tony introduced us." Drew said dryly.

"Want to come back to my room?" She offered, apparently she acted like Bianca too.

Drew turned to tell her no but she kissed him before he could. Her arms went around his neck and her tongue was trying to push it's way into his mouth. He grabbed her arms and pushed her off of him roughly, she stumbled back into another guy.

"Get off of me you skank! I have a girlfriend and she's a hundred times hotter than you." Drew barked at her.

Seeing his drink order on the bar with his room key, he stuffed the key back in his pocket, grabbed the three cans of cola and the glass with Clare's soda in it and walked back to the table only to find it half empty. Adam was there talking to the girl still and Sam and Don were there talking to the other girls but Clare was gone and so was Tony and Eli.

"Adam where's Clare?" Drew inquired setting down the sodas for Adam and Eli.

Adam looked up at him. "She went to the bar to help you with the drinks and get some dessert." Adam told him.

"I was just at the bar and she wasn't…" Drew stopped a terrible thought occurring to him, had Clare seen Samantha kiss him? "FUCK!" Drew exclaimed running out of the club as he was sure that if Clare had seen Samantha kiss him she left the club and probably went back to the room.

"DREW WHERE ARE YOU GOING? WHAT'S WRONG?" Adam hollered after him but Drew didn't have time to stop and explain he had to find Clare.

**(CLARE)**

"So Clare you did great on the bouldering wall today, sorry we almost pulled you down." Tony apologized when Drew got up to get drinks for the four of them.

"You did pull me down; lucky for me Drew was there to catch me." Clare smiled.

"I'm gonna use the washroom." Samantha announced suddenly.

"You wanna dance?" Tony asked.

"Actually I'm gonna go help Drew with the drinks and get some dessert." She said getting down from her stool.

She started to walk away from the table when she was suddenly stopped by a simultaneous "Where are you going?" Eli and Adam demanded together.

"To help Drew with our drinks and order some dessert, you want something?" She inquired.

They both shook their heads so Clare started to make her way through the dance floor to the bar area. At first she didn't see Drew and then she froze, all she could see was his back but she knew it was him and he was kissing Samantha! Rage boiled up inside of her, followed by a wave jealousy and then overwhelming hurt! Her heart was breaking, she felt tears streaming down her face, she had to get out of there. She turned and ran for the door, out of the club on to the deck, she just kept running. Eventually she found herself at the bow of the ship, which thankfully was devoid of people. She went to the railing, leaned on it and looked at the moon reflecting on the dark ocean water. She was crying hard, her heart ached, felt like it had been ripped out and crushed.

"_How could he?! He swore to me he was different! That he didn't even see other girls! That he loved me! How could he kiss her! In the club in front of everyone!? I thought he loved me? How could he?!"_

Her thoughts were interrupted by a hand on her back and a concerned voice. "Clare? Are you okay? I saw you run out of the club what's wrong?" Tony asked.

"I'm fine." She sniffled turning away from him.

"You don't look fine and if you're so fine why'd you run out of the club? Where's Drew?" Tony inquired.

"Last time I saw him he was kissing Samantha at the bar!" She spat angrily her words full of venom.

"What a jerk! Why would he want to kiss another girl when he has the hottest girlfriend on the ship?" Tony said in a smooth soothing voice.

She looked up at him wiping some tears from her eyes. "You really think I'm the hottest girl on the ship?" She questioned.

"Absolutely you are definitely the hottest and most beautiful girl on the ship." Tony affirmed. She smiled a little, wiping away more of her tears. "I think you need a distraction, would you like to see the helm? That's where the captain drives the ship." Tony offered.

"I don't think we're allowed in there." She remarked.

"Most people aren't but my uncle happens to be the first mate. Come on it's really cool and I guarantee it'll get your mind off of your low life two timing boyfriend." Tony encouraged.

Clare bit her lip and thought for a minute. _"Well if Drew is going to go around kissing other girls then I can go see parts of the ship with Tony. Maybe it'll calm me down enough that I can go back and yell at Drew and Samantha without crying like a baby."_

"Yeah okay." Clare nodded.

Tony smiled put a hand at her back and escorted her to a set of stairs marked off limits, crew only. She gave him a worried doubtful look but he gave her a reassuring smile.

"I told you my uncle is first mate it's fine." He told her.

They walked up the stairs and Clare could see a decent sized lighted room just ahead near to the bow. They walked over and Tony knocked on the door, a man in his forties with dark hair opened the door and smiled at them.

"Hi Tony." Said the man.

"Uncle Rick this is Clare, she's having kind of a bad night and I was hoping I could show her the helm to get her mind off of things." Tony said.

"Of course Tony, we can't have any beautiful girls being sad on my ship." Rick said stepping out of the way so they could enter. "It's nice to meet you Clare, I'm Richard but you can call me Rick."

"Nice to meet you too Rick." Clare smiled a little.

"Let me introduce you to our night time crew and then I'll let Tony conduct the tour as he knows pretty much everything in here." Rick said and Clare nodded.

**(DREW)**

He went to the room but Clare wasn't there, he could either sit and wait for her or go out looking for her. He had to find her, to explain that Samantha kissed him and he pushed her away. One problem the ship was huge and Clare could be almost anywhere, he would need help in finding her. He was certain Adam would help him; Eli on the other hand might be harder to convince. He left their room and ran to the elevator which seemed to take forever to get there and then forever to get up to the right deck again. He ran into the club and back to the table thankfully everyone was there except for Samantha, Drew was disheartened however to see that not only was Clare missing but so was Tony.

"Bro where the hell have you been? Where's Clare? Why'd you run out?" Adam asked when Drew reached the table.

"Just help me find her." Drew said drinking his cola.

"You mean you lost her super dope?! What the hell did you do?" Eli demanded.

"I didn't do anything!" Drew defended himself.

"Yeah then why's she running from you when she really runs to you?" Eli questioned.

"It was a misunderstanding okay just help me find her Eli." Drew pleaded.

"Why should I? If you messed up why shouldn't I kick your ass and go find her for myself?" Eli inquired.

"Because I think she's with Tony, alone with Tony! Just help me find her okay? I have to talk to her and explain and then you can try and fail to kick my ass if you still want too but help me find her first. I don't trust Tony at all." Drew insisted.

Eli looked thoughtful a minute then nodded and he and Adam got up following Drew out of the club.

"We should split up I'll take the back of the ship to the counter service restaurants, Eli take the middle to the pool and Drew take from her to the front of the ship. We'll meet back here in half an hour and if you find Clare drag her back." Adam instructed.

They split up and Drew began searching hoping that Clare would listen, that she didn't hate him and that she'd believe him. He didn't exactly have the best reputation when it came to girls but that had all changed when Clare kissed him that day. He made it to the very front of the ship, he saw a few people but none of them were Clare. He turned to walk down the other side and then he saw her, in a lighted room that looked like where the captain was. She was standing in a window looking out at the water and Tony was right next to her. Drew felt a rush of anger and jealousy come over him, he had to figure out how to get up there, to get Clare away from Tony and to talk to her. He found the stairway he was sure led to the upper deck, a sign reading crew only and he was sure this was right. He saw the room and knocked on the door; Clare turned around and looked at him, then gave him a hateful glare and turned around again. The door opened and a guy in a uniform about the age of his father was looking at him.

"Sorry son you can't be up here." Said the man.

"But my girlfriend is…" Drew tried but the man cut him off.

"This area is off limits to passengers, now you can either turn around and go downstairs yourself or I can have security escort you." The man warned.

"CLARE!" Drew called.

"Go away Drew!" She snapped without looking at him.

"You heard her Drew, go away but don't worry she's in good hands." Tony said in a slimy tone putting a hand on Clare's shoulder.

Drew's anger exploded and he started to go into the room to attack Tony but he was caught by the man at the door.

"Do I need to escort you to the brig son?" The man asked.

Drew looked at Clare but she still had her back to him and Tony was giving him a taunting smile. Drew wrenched himself from the man's grip and backed off but he was nowhere near giving up. He couldn't get in there to talk to her but they had to come out of there at some point. He went down the stairs just enough to not be seen by anyone and waited for Clare to come out, praying that she'd talk to him.

**Update soon from here**


	38. Burning For Love

**Ch. 38 Burning For Love**

**(TONY)**

After Drew left Clare became sad again and Tony almost felt bad for causing it. As soon as he had seen Clare he just had to have her, the fact that she was currently taken was a mere inconvenience. He knew from experience the easiest way to get a girl like Clare away from a guy like Drew was for her to find him kissing another girl and Samantha was only too happy to help. Eli and Adam had been wonderful unwitting informants, telling them all about Drew's previous indiscretions when they met them last night. Clare had been taken away by Drew after he'd been fingering her under the table. She hadn't even tried to stop him, just bitten her lip and let them watch at least until Drew had taken her and Tony just had to try her for himself after that.

"Well that's everything, see you later Uncle Rick." Tony waved as he escorted Clare out with a hand at her back.

"Thanks for showing me the helm Tony, it was a nice distraction." Clare said with a sad smile as they left the helm.

"No problem Clare, you still look pretty upset I know a great place on the ship for stargazing. The skies are really clear out here and I know most of the constellations." He offered in his smoothest voice.

She was looking at her nails and didn't seem to hear him, he put a hand on her arm and she looked up at him.

"Huh sorry what?" She asked before biting her lip.

He wanted to bite the lip for her, suck it, lick it…he was going to have to control his thoughts until he could get her alone in his room. "Do you want to look at the stars?" He asked.

"Oh uh sure I guess." She shrugged.

She looked deep in thought he was going to have to get her stop thinking so much. He put his hand on her shoulder and lightly draped his arm across her back, they started walking to the stairs but when they got to the stairs Drew was there. He was leaning against the wall, his thumbs hooked in his pockets and a regretful look on his face. His expression turned from regretful to an angry glare directed at Tony when he saw Tony's arm around her.

"Clare…" Drew started but she cut him off.

"I'm not ready to talk Drew." She snapped.

Tony smiled that she was still so mad, Drew flinched a little then reached for her hand but she yanked it away, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Okay fine be mad at me still but don't be with him." Drew barked with harsh jealousy in his voice.

Tony's smile grew bigger; he moved his arm up to her shoulders and tightened his grip on Clare a little. She tensed up a bit and he knew she was furious.

"I caught you kissing another girl you can't tell me who I can spend time with!" She seethed.

"She kissed me and he knows you're my girlfriend, you shouldn't be alone with him." Drew growled.

This time Clare flinched a little which only caused her to turn into Tony more and he happily wrapped his arm around her more.

"If you really cared about your girlfriend you wouldn't go around kissing other girls." Tony shot back and Drew gave him an irate stare.

"Clare please just talk to me, I didn't kiss her, she kissed me you have to believe me I love you." Drew begged and Tony almost felt bad for the boy…almost.

Clare didn't reply just turned away from Drew a little more, Tony knew he almost had her.

"Come on Clare, we can get down on the other side." Tony said pulling her away.

"Clare…" Drew tried again but again she cut him off.

"Just…leave me alone Drew." She said, her tone started out angry but turned sad.

Tony looked back to see Drew give a sigh, punch the wall and lean against it again with a defeated look. Tony smiled victoriously he liked to win and soon he would have his prize, she was almost entirely under his power. They went down the port side stairs and he walked her up to the bow of the ship again, Clare slipped out of his arm and walked to the railing leaning on it with her arms.

"Forget about him Clare he obviously doesn't love you, he kissed a skank like Samantha. The guys obviously an ass and you need someone that will treat you right." Tony said going up to her and putting an arm around her waist.

She stood up slipping out of his arm. "He said she kissed him." She replied in a sad thoughtful voice walking away a bit and keeping her back to him.

"He's lying guys are pigs." He told her brushing some hair from her face.

"You're a guy." She pointed out turning to him with a sardonic smile.

"And I'm a pig but you know if you really want to see how much he cares about you, the best way is to make him jealous. Why don't you come back to my stateroom for a couple of hours? If you go back and he's making out with Samantha then he's a jerk and he never really loved you but if he's out of his mind with jealousy then you know he cares." Tony said putting his hands on her waist.

**(CLARE)**

The offer was actually fairly tempting, she knew it was wrong but the thought of making Drew go out of his mind with jealousy had an allure to it, especially after catching him kissing another girl.

"Thanks for the offer and the distraction Tony but really I just need some time alone to think." Clare said putting her hands on his chest and pushing herself back from him.

She started to turn away but Tony caught her wrist roughly.

"I don't think you know what you need." He said his voice picking up the distinct tone and huskiness of lust and arousal.

Clare looked at him to see a sort a sort of crazed look on his face, mixed with lust, had he been drunk as well he would have looked exactly like Fitz that night at the party. She was starting to get scared but she wasn't about to show it.

"What do you think you're doing? Let go of me!" She demanded raising her free hand to slap him but he caught this wrist too and shoved her to the wall, less than gently.

"I'm claiming my prize!" He told her with a lecherous smile.

She turned indignant and incensed, glaring at him with daggers in her eyes. "I am not a prize to be won you creep, get away from me. Drew and I had a fight it doesn't mean I'm going to have sex with you!" She spat.

"I disagree." Was his only reply in a tone that far exceeded the lasciviousness of even Fitz's voice.

He moved her wrist pinning them above her head, she tried to kick him but he was using his hips to pin her lower half and using his feet to keep hers separated so she simply couldn't get the leverage.

"Get off of me you prick!" She demanded loudly in the firmest tone she could muster. He simply gave her a carnal smile licked his lips and then brought them down on her chest and that was all she could stomach. "**DREW**!" She screamed as loud as she could.

Within seconds an enraged Drew appeared behind Tony, when Drew saw him kissing her his rage turned to fiery hate. His face went so red Clare thought it might explode, his eyes were narrowed so much and so aflame with ire he looked almost evil.

"Get the fuck off of her!" Drew bellowed grabbing the back of Tony's shirt and hauling him off of Clare. "Stay the hell away from her!" Drew barked as he tossed Tony into the railing, Tony hit with a thud and he crumpled to the deck floor. Drew turned to Clare his face softening immediately; he cupped her face in his hand. "You okay?" He questioned looking her over quickly.

"I'm okay." She nodded putting her arms around his neck and clinging to him tightly.

He embraced her just as tightly kissing her cheek softly. She wasn't crying, or shaking like she had been after Fitz's attack but she was upset. Being in Drew's arms, like always, made her feel instantly better, happy, protected and safe.

"Come on let's get you back to the room." Drew said, moving so that he kept one arm around her.

She nodded and they started walking, suddenly Drew was yanked back violently. She gasped and whirled around just in time to see Tony punch Drew in the stomach. She screamed as Drew doubled over sinking to his knees, he hadn't been prepared for that punch. Tony didn't stop when Drew hit the ground; it was like he'd turned into a rabid dog. Tony kicked Drew in the ribs and he made a painful grunt. Now Clare was crying, Tony kicked Drew again and Clare jumped on Tony's back punching his back with all her might.

"Leave him alone you ape! Stop it!" She cried as she pummeled his head and back as hard as she could.

Tony reached behind him and grabbed her shirt pulling her off his back, he shoved her away with so much force she stumbled back and fell on her butt. Tony turned his attention back to Drew but now Drew was standing and he got the first punch on Tony's jaw. Clare felt a pair of hands come under her arm pits and help her up, she knew it was Eli and Adam without looking.

"You alright?" Adam asked.

"I'm okay." She nodded and then gasped as Tony, who was fighting nothing but dirty, tripped Drew as he tried to throw another punch. Drew fell to the ground with a hard thump, Tony clasped his hands together and brought them down hard on the back of Drew's head forcing his head into the hard wood of the deck. "DREW!" She shrieked in a worried tone with tears running down her cheeks a little harder.

She started to go over to begin hitting Tony again but Eli grabbed her and gently pulled her back handing her to Adam who put his hands on her arms, holding her there.

"Watch her." Eli instructed.

Eli went over apparently prepared to fight just as dirty as he grabbed Tony by the hair effectively getting him away from Drew. Eli kneed Tony in the stomach and he went down, sinking to his knees.

"You okay?" Eli questioned helping Drew to his feet.

"I'll be fine; he was kissing her chest want to help me kill him?" Drew offered.

Eli smiled wickedly. "With pleasure."

Now that it was two against one it didn't matter how dirty Tony fought Drew or Eli always had the upper hand. Drew got his revenge by kicking Tony in the sides as he was already down. Eli was punching him around the face and head, after a couple of minutes Tony curled up and put his hands at the back of his neck.

"Guys I think he's had enough." Adam said after a short time.

"Stay away from Clare and the rest of us." Drew spat at the crumpled groaning Tony.

"Or next time you'll get worse." Warned Eli.

They walked over to Clare and Adam and she went straight into Drew's arms, he winced in pain when her body was pressed against his. She pulled back wiping the last of her tears from her face.

"I'm okay Angel." He tried to assure her but he was slightly hunched over and she grimaced at him.

She turned and looked at Eli, examining him closely.

"I'm fine he barely even touched me." Eli told her with a cocky smirk.

"You two need to talk, we'll go tell someone that slug over there needs first aid and then we'll go back to the club, maybe the other girls are still there. We'll stay until it closes which gives you about three hours." Adam said pulling Eli away by the sleeve.

"But I want to hear about this so called misunderstanding. I want to know how you're brother messed up so bad." Eli remarked.

Clare, Drew and Adam all glared at him, Adam let go of Eli's sleeve and grabbed his ear pulling it hard as they started to walk away.

"Come on." Adam insisted.

"Ow ow alright I'm comin' I'm comin' let go of my ear Adam." Eli whined.

Clare giggled just a little and turned to Drew. "We should get you back to the room."

She put her arm around his waist, he tightened his arm already around her shoulders and they headed for the elevator. When the elevator doors closed she looked over his face, no new damage there. She gently kissed his bruise from fighting with Eli earlier that day.

"You need to stop getting into fights." She scolded as the elevator doors dinged open on their deck.

"I only keep getting into fight because you keep getting attacked." He shot back squeezing her a bit.

"Fitz attacked me because Bianca told him to, I had nothing to with that and Eli," she paused reaching into Drew's pocket to pull out his wallet and his room key to unlock the door. "Eli never attacked me; I still don't know why you two were fighting." She said unlocking the cabin door and flipping on the light.

"I told you he thinks I was raping you." Drew retorted and she scowled at him.

"He was more than happy to come to your aide and help you kick the crap out of Tony. If he really thought you were hurting me I doubt very much he would have been so willing to help you." She said, walking him to the bed and sitting him on the edge of it.

"Tony is a common enemy; you know the enemy of my enemy is my friend." Drew told her.

She twisted her mouth at him as she pulled his shirt off to look at the damage. He had several red marks along his ribs that would certainly be bruises by morning. One on his torso not too far from the healing bruise from his fight with Fitz, she leaned him forward to check out his back and saw a couple more. She bit her lip, feeling tears at her eyes, she sank onto the bed next to him.

"This is all my fault, I never should have gone anywhere with Tony. I should have listened to you when you said he was a creep. I honestly thought he was just being nice, I didn't know he was flirting." She said remorsefully.

"I know I talked to Eli, he warned me you didn't always know when a guy was flirting." Drew informed her.

She grimaced at him. "You mean you two had an actual conversation without trying to kill each other?!"

Now he grimaced at her. "Hey we do agree on some things, mostly you and Adam but we do agree on some things."

She sighed looking down at her fingers. "I'm sorry I didn't listen and that I ever went anywhere with Tony or thought he was a good guy but I was so mad and hurt that you had kissed Samantha!" She said the last part with much animosity and venom in her tone.

Drew placed his fingers under her chin and forced her to look up at him and meet his eyes. "Angel she kissed me and I shoved her off of me as soon as she did. Look I know I don't exactly have the best track record when it comes to girls but that all changed when I fell in love with you. I told you I don't even see other girls and I don't, you are the only girl in this universe as far as I'm concerned. I'm madly, deeply, insanely in love with you and you know it. Next time you think I'm doing anything else with another girl do me a favor and get mad and don't run away, leaving yourself vulnerable to every sleaze that thinks he can use your mood to his advantage. Slap the girl, slap me but don't run into the arms of another guy. In most ways you're the smartest girl I know but not when it comes to people. In that one area you're very naïve, I know you want to think that everyone has good intentions and you want to believe the best in people but most people are self-serving jerks." Drew enlightened her.

She bit her lip, her expression dissolving into shame; her eyes looked down at the floor. Drew ensnared her lips in a heated, passionate kiss. Her lips parted and his tongue slithered into her mouth, finding her tongue and quickly dominating it. His hand caressed up her back, tunneling into her hair and grabbing it with just enough force, deepening the kiss. Her hand came to the back of his neck racking through the tiny hairs at the back of his head. He put a hand at her lower back and leaned her back onto the bed, he straightened up a little moving his hand to her belly she assumed to begin undressing her or go up her shirt but instead he groaned in pain and clutched his side. She pushed him up gently until he was sitting again.

"Stay here I'm getting you some ice." She commanded.

"I don't need ice to feel better, I need you." He protested.

"First ice then me." She insisted kissing his nose softly, she grabbed a room key, the plastic ice bucket and headed for the closest ice machine.

She felt better; she did believe that he hadn't kissed Samantha. That she herself was all Drew wanted, that she was the only girl for him but she still had lingering doubts about them. She was madly in love with him and was sure that if she lost him she would die of a broken heart, she just wished it wasn't so hard and complicated. She filled the ice bucket and returned to the room, setting the key on the nightstand. Drew was lying on the bed, his arms behind his head and wearing only boxers. She smiled when she saw him and went to the washroom to get all the wash cloths. She sat on the bed and began wrapping small handfuls of ice in the wash cloths.

"Hold it if I'm being nursed and we're alone, I request that you strip down too." Drew said wiggling his eyebrows.

She gave him a lopsided smile but granted his request standing up again. She slipped off her shoes, unzipped her skirt letting it fall to the floor revealing her lacy red panties, then pulling the satin tank top over her head she exposed her black strapless bra. Drew made a happy moaning sound grabbing her by the waist and pulling her onto the bed, positioning her so that she was straddling him.

"Better?" She asked biting her lip.

"Feeling better already." He smiled lustfully.

She giggled a little, picking up some ice and putting it in the wash cloth; she set it on the forming bruise on his abs. He sucked in a sharp breath from the cold.

"Don't be such a baby it's just a little cold," she teased as she started putting more ice in another wash cloth. She was looking down concentrating on wrapping the ice and didn't pay any mind to Drew's hand coming to her cleavage until she felt something freezing go between her breasts. "Agghhhh! Drew!" She squealed, taking her bra off and tossing it across the room so the ice would fall onto his stomach.

"It's just a little cold." Drew laughed.

She glowered at him. "If you wanted my bra off you could have just taken it off." She scolded as his hands came to her breasts.

"But it's so much more fun to hear you squeal." He teased. "I've had worse injuries from football and I know something I'd rather do with the ice." He said grabbing her arms, turning her and pushing her to the bed softly.

Before Clare could do anything he was straddling her. "Drew I'm supposed to be putting ice on your bruises." She protested lightly.

"I'd rather put ice on you," he countered taking a piece of ice and dragging it over her breast.

"Ahh Drew it's cold and I don't have any bruises." She squealed.

"I've been in three fights today over you I think I deserve a little fun." He argued.

"What do you call what we did in the theatre earlier?" She retorted with a lopsided smile.

"But that was hours ago and I had to watch Tony flirt with you, walk off with you and try and attack you. Not mention we have the room to ourselves for over two hours which gives me ample time to ravish you so no more protesting, you know you'll just give in anyway." He smirked.

She opened her mouth but Drew stopped her from talking by capturing her lips in a fevered kiss. His fingers tickled down her belly, and her breathing hitched, she gave in to his touch. Her body yearning to feel him, to have him, to feel him inside of her, pounding into her. His fingers hooked into her panties and lifted them up; the ice that he had been using to draw circles around her breasts came down her belly to her clit. She sucked in a breath, his breath as they were still locked in a passionate kiss, it rolled back into his mouth as a low moan.

He left the kiss, sitting up and moving off of her but keeping his hand with the ice gently rubbing back and forth over her clit. He pulled her panties off her legs with some help from her as she bent her legs. Once her panties were tossed somewhere in the room he moved the ice down sliding it inside of her and she yelped from the cold sensation. Using his fingers to thrust the ice in and out a few times he went in as far as his two fingers could reach and took them out again without the ice. Bringing his lips to her nipple he sucked it lightly tugging a little as he moved away, then he turned and headed for the closet.

"Drew what are you doing?" She questioned nervously.

"Just getting some stuff to play with," was his reply.

She got off the bed and followed him to the closet. "Like what?" She inquired putting her hand on her hip.

"You'll see, go back to the bed." He commanded in a devilish voice.

"No I want to see now." She replied walking up behind him.

He turned grabbing her waist and colliding his lips with hers. "You want me to bind you in the closet again?" He asked. "I really liked the view of you hand cuffed and bound to the bar and totally at my mercy. I could stuff you with the vibrator and suck on your nipples, watch you squirm in the hand cuffs as the vibrator brings to the brink. You'd be truly helpless bound in the closet again; I wonder how many times I could bring you to orgasm with you hanging helplessly from the clothes bar?" He taunted.

She couldn't respond the thought of being entirely at his mercy was enticing and petrifying. She bit her lip and smiled a little when words failed to come from her mouth. Drew bent down, tossing her over his shoulder, she heard him hiss in pain and groan as the movement aggravated his injuries, he took her back to the bed, laying her down and telling her to stay. She saw no point in arguing the carnal needs of her body had exclusively taken over everything else. Drew disappeared into the closet again, returning a moment later with the honey dust, feather and vibrator. She felt her pussy getting hot and tingling in anticipation.

He got on the bed spreading her legs and sitting on his knees between them. He turned on the vibrator and she bit her lip, feeling her pussy clench. Drew very light touched the vibrator to her clit, her body jerked on its own and a moan came from her lips inadvertently. Slowly he dragged the vibrator down to her pussy and gently inserted the head into her, her hips bucked as she felt her insides vibrating, it seemed to touch all of her nerve endings all at once which was an interesting sensation. Pushing the vibrator into her a little at a time eliciting a long moan from her lips, when the vibrator was in as far it could go she suddenly realized what the little arm at the bottom was for as it began vibrating her clit.

"Ohhhhhh god!" She breathed, her back arching, her hands shooting up behind her head and clutching at the pillow. She expected Drew to pull it out again but he didn't he left it there, stimulating her pussy, and her clit and sending little vibrations through her body, she wasn't sure how much she could take before she went crazy. "Ooooooooo," she whimpered as she was vaguely aware that Drew was now straddling her torso.

Her eyes went half lidded and she could hardly see Drew any longer, the feather lightly tickling across her beasts, her body trembled and she bit down on her lip as she moaned loudly. Before she could catch her breath his mouth was attacking her breasts everywhere the feather had been. She gasped sucking in a breath and exhaling in a whimper, her heels dug into the mattress as her hips gyrated, twisted and bucked. She was clutching so tightly at the pillow behind her head her hands were aching, her back arched completely off the mattress. Drew was straddled over her on his knees sitting off of her but her back arched so high that her belly was grazing his dick and balls through his silk boxers.

Her breathing was coming in hard panting and long low moans, his name rolling off her tongue with each breath. She felt the feather again making lines and circles over her breasts briefly then disappearing, then touching to her skin again. Through the haze of carnal erotic pleasure and wanting she managed to figure out he was dipping the feather in the honey dust and then spreading the dust on her. When her breasts and most of her chest was covered in honey dust he would eat it form her skin. Sucking, licking and lapping until it was gone, then he began painting her with honey dust again. She was writhing in ecstasy, between his assailment of her breasts with his mouth and the vibrators never ending assault on her cunt and clit. She could feel how hard he was, she could feel his pre-cum soaking through his boxers, had she been able to form words or get them from her brain to her mouth then she would have told him to take his boxers off but she couldn't make words just then.

"Mmmmmmmm Drewwwwwwww ooooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhhhh!" She screamed as she began to reach orgasm, her body quivering almost as wildly as the vibrator. Without warning the vibrator was yanked out of her and she lurched from the sudden loss, as it was yanked out in the middle of her orgasm. "DREWWW!" She screamed.

"Sorry Angel were you not done yet?" He taunted as his fingers quickly filled the space the vibrator had left. He worked her hole expertly helping her ride out her orgasm as his lips came to hers.

She finished collapsing back onto the bed with a deep exhaling moan, her body still trembling. He was kissing her sweat pearled skin along her neck and jaw. Her hand grazed into his hair as she attempted to catch her breath once more. Her body and her breath finally stilled after several minutes.

"Open the window or something I'm very hot now." She requested.

"I have a better idea." Drew said with a slightly impish grin.

She tried to prop herself on her elbows to look at him but didn't have the strength just yet. He stood at the side of the bed and divested himself of his boxers. Then he walked around the bed and opened the sliding glass door to their balcony, he came back to the bed and picked her up, her arms instantly going around his neck. He heard him sucking in a pained breath again but knew it was pointless to tell him he was hurt.

"Drew what are you doing?" She inquired, a slightly anxious tone slipping into her voice.

"I told you I was going to make love to you on the chair on the balcony. I wanted to do it yesterday but you said to wait until it was night time and we were out at sea, which we are and it is." He smiled, bringing his lips to her before she could protest.

**(DREW)**

He sat on the chair with her in his lap; his rock hard erection was poking between her legs. He leaned back on the chair, she shivered a little bit and he wrapped his arms around her, bringing her to him.

"It's freezing out here." She complained.

"Then we'll just have to make our own heat." He told her, nipping her bottom lip before kissing her with fervor.

She broke from the kiss giving him a coy smile; she moved off his lap and mounted him. Sliding onto his stiff cock slowly, Drew's head went back, his eyes going half lidded, feeling her envelop him slowly and any pain he felt from his fighting injuries was taken over by a feeling of rapturous bliss. His hands came to her hips, squeezing gently, pulling her onto him so he could feel her take him all the way in. She felt velvety soft and so wonderfully warm inside, her vaginal walls clenching around him, massaging his cock inside of her. She began to tremble, letting out a quivering exhale of a moan as she took the whole of him. She had been leaning down a bit with her arms around his neck but she straightened now, just to make sure he hit every nerve ending she had he thrust into her as she straightened.

"Ooohmmmm!" She moaned biting her lip.

She braced herself with her hands on his shoulders, shivering a little although if that was from cold or pleasure Drew really wasn't sure. He moved her up down along his dick, sliding her up and down along him. She was riding him salaciously, her ass cheeks clapping down on his thighs with a loud smacks! Her head was thrown back with rapturous abandon; she was biting her lip in fevered bliss. She felt like heaven and looked like an erotically sensuous angel sent from heaven just for his pleasure. She was making the most wondrous cries and moans as she rode him, her beautifully perfect breasts bouncing wildly, up and down, round and round, they were mesmerizing to watch.

"Nnnnnnggggnnn faster," she demanded but apparently deciding she would take control she started riding him without his help to guide her.

Her hands dug into his shoulders and she increased her speed rapidly, bouncing along him fiercely and totally unrestrained. Since she no longer needed his help his hands were free and he brought them to her breasts, squeezing, toying the soft flesh and clamping her nipples lightly. She was shaking, quivering, her vaginal walls squeezing, clenching around him. Her cries and moans were getting louder less controlled.

"Ahhhh fuuuuuck!' She cried loudly her voice undulating as she bounced and rode him with complete and utter abandon.

He knew she was close and so was he, he felt his cock growing a little and throbbing inside of her. He put his feet on the floor so he could thrust on his own, it only took him a few minutes to meet her frenzied pace and a few seconds later he came.

"AHHHH! FUCKKKKK! CLLLLLLLLLLARE!" He grunted in a guttural moan as he shot his hot seed deep inside of his wonton lover.

He released her breasts his head falling back onto the deck chair as he was completely spent. His breathing reduced to frantic panting, he was drenched in sweat and even though the salted sea air was freezing cold he was burning. Clare continued riding him a few more seconds until she came again in a lovely symphony of sounds, trembling and bouncing.

"Yesssss ohhhh Drewwww yesss mmmmmmm!"

She collapsed onto him, entirely breathless, trembling in aftershocks of bliss and covered in sweat. Her erratic breaths gently heating his chest, her heart was beating so rapidly, pounding against her chest and his. He wrapped his arms around her holding her close to him as his own breathing and heartbeat became regular once more. He kissed her head and stroked her back gently as her breaths slowly regulated. He moved a little pulling out of her and she whimpered just slightly. Then she nuzzled into him, kissing his chest, her breaths became lighter and lighter and then she shivered.

"It's cold again and I'm sleepy but I can't move yet." She pouted.

He chuckled lightly rubbing her back quickly to create heat and get her warm. "We should go in and go to bed, you need some sleep Angel. It's been a long day."

She sat up, pushing herself up and inadvertently brushing against the newly forming bruise on his abdomen.

"Ow!" He hissed.

She froze and looked scared. "I'm sorry Drew I didn't mean to. I…"

He put his hand at the back of her neck and silenced her with a kiss. "I'm fine Angel it's just a bruise. Come on lets go to bed." He insisted pushing her to stand.

She was still a bit wobbly and he quickly stood wrapping his arm around her waist, they went inside, he closed the door and they went to the bed, both of them collapsing onto it utterly exhausted.

"We never did treat your bruises." She remarked.

He looked to the nightstand at the half melted bucket of ice. "Eh my bruises are fine." He shrugged even though he knew he'd be sore and smarting in the morning, Tony had kicked him pretty hard.

He pulled the blanket down so they could get under the covers, hiding the vibrator under his pillow before tucking them both into the nice cool sheets. She rolled onto her side laying her head on his chest and draping her arm across his chest.

"I love you Drew." She whispered sleepily into his chest.

"I love you more Angel, I mean clearly as I fought over you three times today." He said in a snarky tone. She reached up and tweaked his nipple for his snarky remark. "Ow!" He griped.

"Thank you for coming right away when I screamed." She spoke softly.

He put his fingers under her chin so she would look him in the eye. "Did you ever doubt that I wouldn't?" He questioned, with raised eyebrows.

"Not even for a second, I am extremely, absolutely, exceedingly, intensely in love with you Drew." She smiled before kissing him softly.

"I still love you more." He replied when she took her lips from his.

She smiled laying her head back on his chest, in a couple of moments her body became heavy, her breathing deep and regular and she was asleep. It wasn't long before he too gave way to dreamland, happily holding his naked lover in his arms.

**Tony's perspective was by request from my girl mansavage777, also Masavage I thought about having Eli walking in on them using the sex toys in this chapter but I figured everyone's had enough drama for a while. They've only been on the ship one full day after all, I have a few more to play with. So we're going back to hot, sexy and fluffy for a few chapters but I haven't forgotten that he needs to actually catch them in the act.**


	39. Body Language

**Ch. 39 Body Language**

**(CLARE)**

She yawned and stretched in the bed, opening her eyes she saw it was still quite early, she didn't want to be awake so early but she had to pee. She sat up, slipping out of Drew's arms, rubbed her eyes and threw back the covers. The rush of cold air on her skin making her realize she was naked! She gasped and hid her nudity under the covers once more and bit her lip. Clutching the covers up high enough to cover her breasts she looked around the bed trying to find her panties and her shirt or Drew's shirt. However she didn't see anything close enough to grab. The boys were still asleep so she could have sprinted to the washroom it was only about four feet, she just wasn't willing to risk it. She shook Drew lightly and he groaned, she shook him a little harder and he groaned again.

"Drew." She whispered.

"Hmmm?" He mumbled sleepily.

"Where are my clothes?" She whispered.

"I dunno." He replied in a yawn and without opening his eyes.

She huffed and he, seeming to remember she was naked slipped a hand under the covers and up her legs, his eyes remained closed still.

"Drew!" She snapped pushing his hand away.

"What's wrong?" Eli yawned poking his head up.

"Everything's fine." She assured him and then she saw his shirt lying on the end of his bed. "But umm could you toss me your shirt please?" She requested.

Eli looked at her; he seemed to be playing back what she said to be sure he'd heard her correctly. "You want me to throw my shirt to you?" He questioned.

"Yes please." She nodded.

Eli opened his mouth to say something but before he could Drew sat up very fast with an angry look on his face.

"No! You are not wearing his shirt!" Drew stated.

"Would you rather I walked to the washroom nude?" She inquired.

"Yes." Eli smirked sitting up.

"No!" Drew barked glaring at Eli. "I'll get you something." Drew said starting to get up but she pulled him back down.

"You're not wearing anything either." She pointed out.

"He won't look at me." Drew shot back.

"Eli just toss her the damn shirt. Drew she's only wearing it into the washroom. Now everybody shut up so I can go back to sleep." Adam grumbled.

Eli grabbed his shirt and tossed it to Clare with a smug and gloating smirk directed at Drew. Clare slipped the shirt on making sure that it covered everything, she looked at Drew and he and Eli seemed to be staring each other down so she put her hand on his face forcing him to look at her then overtook his lips with hers for a quick but fevered kiss. She pulled away, hopped out of bed and walked quickly through the washroom to the water closet to pee, closing the door behind her. When she was done she went out to wash her hands, she dried them and turned around to be met by Drew, who was still naked.

"You're still wearing it." He pouted.

She sighed and shook her head. "I was just about to go into the closet and get your jersey so I could take it off." She told him but he still didn't look happy. "For heaven's sake Drew, I wore it for two whole minutes so I didn't have to be naked to go to the washroom." She argued but still he wore the same expression. She sighed and rolled her eyes but she knew how to make it better. "Why don't you go turn on the shower and I'll make it up to you." She said.

Naturally he smiled now, walking past her to the water closet and she heard the shower come on. Meanwhile she closed the exterior washroom door most of the way, slipping off Eli's shirt and throwing it back in the room somewhere. Turning she went back into the water closet and closed and locked the door before turning to face Drew.

"Honestly Drew I…" she stopped she seeing the now purple bruise on his abs and could just see the edges of a few on his ribs. Her mouth fell open and her eyes went wide then she closed her mouth quickly biting her lip, feeling tears at her eyes. "Oh Drew." She exclaimed in a sad voice going to him and gently caressing his bruise.

He tilted her chin up to look at him. "Angel I told you I'm fine. It's a couple of bruises, honestly I've had worse."

"But…" she began to argue however he cut her off with a kiss.

"I'm fine, I'll be a little sore but it's just some bruises he didn't even crack a rib or anything. Please stop worrying okay? Come on the waters hot let's shower." He insisted.

He stepped in first and she followed. She felt just awful, if she'd never gone with Tony then he never would have fought with Drew and he wouldn't have so many bruises. She couldn't reverse time and take it all back but she knew one sure fire way to make him feel better. She put her head back in the water stream and got her hair good and wet so it would stay in place. Opening her eyes and wiping a bit of water from them she looked at Drew with lust filled eyes and a playful smile. He returned the smile but seemed to be enjoying the sight of her wet and naked too much to be paying attention.

She put her hands on his chest and gently pushed him against the wall, then went to her knees grasping the base of his erect cock. His breathing hitched, his head going back against the wall as a blissful moan was emitted from his lips. Keeping her grip loose but firm she stroked up slowly, causing his back to arch. His hands came to her hair burrowing in as he moaned again. Gently she pressed her lips to the tip of his head, the tip of her tongue snaked between her lips softly licking the tiny bit of pre-cum that was already there. Savoring the salty taste in her mouth while she stroked her hand back down to his base.

She looked up at him, he was looking down at her now and she locked eyes with him, smiled erotically and brought her lips back to the head of his stiff cock. Her lips enveloped the whole head and she paused there, keeping it in her mouth, licking around the entirety of it softly with her tongue. His eyes went half lidded and his head went back to the wall again, he moaned from the back of his throat. Having thoroughly salivated over the head of his cock she slowly moved her mouth slowly down his shaft. His hands already burrowed into her hair, gripped in gently applying pressure to keep her head there, her mouth on him. She moved very slowly, relishing every centimeter of him, her lips caressing along his length to the base.

He moaned, his back arching, pushing his man meat just a bit further into her mouth and throat. She could feel his head come forward again, his eyes falling upon her and she looked up to meet his eyes. Keeping her eyes locked with his and moving just as slowly she brought her mouth up along his length once more. When she reached the head she sucked hard pulling her mouth from his cock with a popping sound.

"Oh Clare!" He called as his head went back against the wall again.

She smiled blissfully and took him in her mouth again, lapping around the head quickly before engulfing the whole of his rock hard cock in her mouth. She moved faster this time, bobbing her head up and down along him. She steadily increased her pace, Drew was moaning in a successive chain, the occasional break for calling her name. She was pumping him rapidly with her mouth and hand in synchronized movement. She knew he was close when his body tensed, his lower back arched as much as he could, his upper back pressed firmly into the tile.

"Ohhh fuck Clare! Oh gooood!" Drew said in a moan as he came.

His hot salty juices shot into her mouth and she swallowed every last drop, before sliding her lips up his length slowly one last time and sucking hard just before pulling away. Drew slumped back against the shower wall attempting to catch his breath. She stood up and locked eyes with him, he gave her a euphoric smile, taking her arm and pulling her to him. She kissed his cheek and linked her arms around his neck; his arm came around her waist pressing her against him while he waited for his breaths to slow.

"Now that's what I call a good morning." Drew said before tackling her lips in a passionately carnal kiss.

Her lips opened and his tongue went into her mouth and quickly dominated hers. Her plum colored nails began raking through his hair while his other arm came around her lower back and pressed her to him. Just as his hands began caressing down her ass there was a banging on the door.

"HEY STOP HAVING SHOWER SEX! SOME OF US HAVE TO USE THE WASHROOM!" Adam hollered the door.

They broke from the kiss laughing, Clare bit her lip and stepped back into the water putting her hair under the water to wash it.

"WE'LL BE OUT IN A MINUTE!" Drew called back.

She washed her hair and face quickly and turned off the water. They stepped out into the steam filled room, Clare wrapping a towel around her chest so it covered everything and Drew wrapping one around his waist. She opened the door, flipped on the light in the closet and went in closing the door behind her.

"Washrooms free." Drew called out to the cabin before joining her in the closet and closing the door behind him.

She heard someone walk through and into water closet shutting and locking the door. She began picking out clothes for the day when she felt Drew's arms come around her waist and pull her to him.

"Mmmm don't get dressed." Drew said in a whiny sort of tone before kissing her neck.

"I have to, we need to go eat and eventually Adam's going to want clothes." Clare pointed out.

"He's in the shower, we have lots of time." Drew whispered against her neck.

"Maybe but Eli will hear us and I'd rather he didn't." She remarked.

Drew took his lips from her skin and was still for a minute. "Good point."

He left her to start getting clothes for himself, she decided on white daisy dukes and a short sleeve amethyst V-neck. Drew put on khaki cargo shorts and a dark green tee. Fully dressed now she left the closet and went to the mirror to fix her hair, makeup, apply deodorant and brush her teeth. Drew did the same minus the makeup of course and they went out to the room. Eli was awake and watching TV but looked over at them with an impish smile when they emerged.

"I believe these are yours Clare." Eli smirked holding up the red lacy panties she was wearing last night.

"What are you doing with those?!" Drew barked moving toward Eli.

Clare grabbed his arm not wanting to see the boys fight again and it looked like that's where things were headed.

"They were lying on the floor next to my bed this morning." Eli said smugly.

"You threw them across the room last night Drew, Eli didn't snatch them." She said in a firm tone pushing him to the bed gently.

She walked over and grabbed her panties from Eli without looking him in the eye, then turned and went into the closet putting them with the rest of her dirty clothes. She went back out and searched for the rest of her clothes, finally finding them under the bed. She tossed them in the dirty clothes pile just as she heard the shower turn off; she left the washroom closing the door behind her to give Adam some privacy and sat next to Drew on their bed.

"If you don't want me to see her sexy things maybe you shouldn't scatter them all over the room." Eli commented.

Drew tensed and started getting off the bed but Clare put her hand on his shoulder and pushed him back down.

"Drew don't not another fight please. He has a point, you can't get mad at him for finding my panties if you threw them across a room we're sharing with him." She said sternly.

Drew grumbled a bit but let out a sigh and relaxed, she kissed his cheek and took his hand interlacing their fingers. When Adam came out of the washroom a few minutes later, Eli got up, got some clothes and went in to shower, giving Clare an odd look before shutting the door behind him. Eli showered pretty quickly, coming out fully dressed with his wet hair combed back.

"Let's go get breakfast I'm starving." Clare said standing up and pulling Drew with her.

She started walking for the door but Drew stopped, stopping her with him, she looked back to see Drew getting his wallet and room key from the nightstand. The other boys did the same, everyone put on shoes and they left the room. They got straight into the buffet line when they reached the dressing room and started putting food on their plates, Clare was in the front of the line and when she had all the food she wanted she turned to find a table but was stopped by Don who suddenly stood in front of her with a hard look on his face.

"What the fuck did you three do to my brother? He spent all night in the infirmary!" Don said angrily.

"Your brother is a slime ball! He tried to attack me, he deserves everything he got!" Clare shot back in a hard tone.

"I'll bet it's not the first time Tony's done something like that either." Adam stated as he and Drew came to Clare's sides, she knew Eli was behind her.

Don didn't reply just looked down with a slightly guilty look on his face. Drew put his arm around her waist and the four of them walked past Don and sat down at a booth.

"I hope we kicked the crap out of that creep so bad he's afraid to come near us again." Eli remarked as they began eating.

"If he comes near Clare again I'm going to kill him." Drew added.

"I'll help again." Eli smirked.

Clare sighed and rolled her eyes.

**(DREW)**

"So what do you guys want to do today?" Adam asked when they had all finished eating.

"The wave pool looked like fun." Clare said.

Adam scrunched his face a little, Drew knew it was very unlikely that his brother would go swimming.

"Nnechh swimming." Adam griped.

Clare grimaced at him. "Why don't you want to go swimming Adam?" She asked.

He gave her a lopsided look. "Not exactly comfortable with the compression vest and even if I wear a t-shirt it's visible if I get wet." Adam told her.

"Adam…" Clare started to argue but he interrupted her.

"You two go and have fun; we'll catch up with you later. Just stay with Drew, I've seen that lingerie you insist is a swimsuit." Adam told her in a firm tone.

Clare glowered at him but Drew and Eli laughed.

"We'll see you guys at dinner if we don't find you before then." Drew said as they all got up from the table.

Adam and Eli waved as they walked out of the dining room and down the hall. Drew took her hand interlacing their fingers as they walked to the elevator. They waited with a few others for the elevator and stepped in when the doors opened. Drew pulled her back to the corner circling his arms around her waist and softly kissing her neck and jaw until the elevator reached their deck. He took her hand again to walk to their room and unlocked the door, they went in and Clare started to walk to the closet but he caught her hand, whirling her around and pulling her to him.

"Do we have to go swimming?" He questioned in a slightly whining tone.

She squeezed her eyebrows together, which looked so very adorable on her. "What's wrong with swimming?" She asked.

"Nothing's wrong with swimming but I don't want everyone to hit on you again." He told her.

"Drew, there were six guys flirting with me and at least twenty that weren't. Besides this time I'll be going with you and I won't leave your side." She assured him, then standing on her toes and putting her hand at the back of his neck as she coupled their lips in a passionate kiss, tugging his bottom lip gently with her teeth as she pulled away.

He melted like he always did when she kissed him or touched him or even looked at him the right way. He was so deeply in love with her it was almost painful, sometimes it was painful; last night for example when he had to watch her with Tony. He didn't blame her for what had happened, Samantha had kissed him and Clare was hurt by it and that asshole Tony had played on her emotions. Clare pulled him with her into the closet and she began undressing to change into her swimsuit. He watched her for a minute enjoying the sight of her taking her clothes off. When she turned around and gave him a look for not getting ready he took his shirt off but when he looked at her again she was biting her lip nervously and looked sad.

"What's wrong Angel?" He asked taking her hand and pulling her to him.

"It's all my fault Drew." She lamented grazing her fingers over the bruises along his ribs.

"Clare I told you I'm fine and stop worrying about it." He affirmed then gave her a loving kiss. "Angel it's not your fault, it's Tony and Samantha's fault, please don't blame yourself." He assured her. She nodded and smiled a little but didn't look entirely convinced. "Come on let's get our swimsuits on and go check out this wave pool." Drew said wanting to get her mind off of it.

They finished changing and put on sunscreen, he put his shirt back on to walk around the ship and she put her shorts and shirt back on. He grabbed his room key; they slipped on their shoes and left the room. When they got to the wave pool there were a bunch of kids already in it. Waves came every five seconds, always the same wave about two feet high, it rolled across the pool and another would come. Drew looked away from the pool to watch Clare strip down to her swimsuit. He really did love the swimsuit, it hugged her body so perfectly, she looked damn sexy in it. His favorite thing was the ring in the top that was a lovely window to her cleavage. When she was standing before him in nothing but her bikini he slipped off his shirt then his shoes, placing his room key in his shoe so it wouldn't get wet then put a hand at her back and they walked to the edge of the pool. He kneeled down, bracing his hand on the edge and hopped in. Clare sat on the side and dangled her legs in the water. Drew heard a couple guys whistle at her as she sat down, he turned his head giving a death glare to every guy he saw, not quite sure which ones had whistled.

"Are you sure you want to go swimming?" He asked again, going up to her and between her legs, assailing his arms around her lower back.

She put her arms around his neck and kissed his forehead. "Yes." She insisted.

"But all the guys are checking you out." He complained.

"They are not and I think we're making it very clear that I belong to you. Besides I'm not the only one being checked out, I see most of the girls eyeing you." She commented, her features pinching together in anger and her tone picking up a layer of jealousy.

"They're probably just looking at my bruises." He told her as he lifted her up and brought her into the pool.

"No they're checking you out but you're mine." She said bringing herself a little closer to him and tightening her grip to get her point across.

"I only see one girl and that's you, now come on you wanted to swim so let's swim because it won't be long before I lose patience watching you in that very sexy bikini and take you back to the room for other fun things." He informed her.

"Drew!" She admonished lightly but she was laughing a little.

"What? Adam and Eli are out all day and as far as I'm concerned we should be making love in the room all day." He told her, it sounded like a wonderful use of their day to him.

"Your parents did not let me come on this cruise so we could have sex all day." She laughed.

"My parents don't even know that we have sex, if they did they never would have let you come." He pointed out.

They swam for a while but when two guys got close to them with what seemed to Drew to be the sole purpose of watching Clare's breasts he decided he'd had enough. Letting go of her waist he took her hand and started pulling her to the side of the pool.

"Drew what are you doing? Where are we going?" She inquired.

"We're leaving." He informed her in a harsher tone than he'd intended.

"But I'm having fun." She argued.

"Let her stay we'll have fun with her." One guy said from behind them.

Drew whirled around ready to hit him, ready to fight, his face was hard and his free hand clenched into a fist. Clare wrapped her free hand around his neck, pulling her body against his and catching his lips in a salacious kiss. He remained tense until her tongue went into his mouth and caressed his and he finally relaxed, unclenching his fist and putting his arm around her.

"No more fights Drew, let's just go." She urged when she broke from the kiss.

They got out and grabbed a couple of towels, he dried off enough to slip his shirt back on and picked up his room key before putting his shoes back on. She kept the towel wrapped around her at her chest and picked up her clothes, she put her arm around his waist, he put his around her shoulders and they walked back to the elevators.

"That's exactly why I didn't want to go swimming." He griped when they were in the elevator and she grimaced at him.

"You can't stop guys from looking and I caught plenty of girls looking at you too. We made it pretty clear that we were together." She said.

"Maybe but that doesn't always stop people." He pointed out.

She didn't seem to have a comeback for that one but she did increase the scowl on her face slightly.

"You know we don't know that Eli and Adam aren't in the room or won't come back. They never did say what they were doing." She remarked.

Realizing she was right he waited for the elevator to stop at their deck but kept her from going out. He pressed a button for one of the upper decks and they rode the elevator up and waited for the doors to open again.

"Come on let's find somewhere we can be alone." He said pulling her out.

"On a cruise ship full of people?" She questioned with a doubtful tone.

"We found somewhere to be alone in the theatre didn't we? Just leave it to me." He assures her.

They began roaming the hallway, looking in every room they came across but they all had people in them much to Drew's disappointment. When they were nearly in the back of the ship rooms became closets, the supply closet was locked, so were two more doors but a door labeled safety storage was unlocked. He opened the door and pulled her in, shutting the it behind them.

"Drew it's pitch black in here!" She said.

"I'll protect you." He smirked.

She gasped and jumped a little as his hand came to the towel around her body; he ripped it off and let it fall to the floor.

"Why do I think it's you I have to be afraid of?" She replied sardonically.

He heard her feeling around the wall and then she flicked on a light switch. The sudden harsh change in lighting forcing them both to squint and blink, when their eyes adjusted they looked around the room. It wasn't very big, two walls were lined with shelves that had life vests on them, the other two walls had life preservers and emergency rafts in boxes, stacked up. He shrugged and took Clare's clothes from her hands dropping them by the door, then noticed the door had a lock so he locked it. Now assured of privacy he looked around the room wanting her to be as comfortable as possible as he ravished her with fervor. After a minute of consideration he knocked over a few preservers and tore a few life vests from the shelf, making a sort of make shift bed.

Clare seemed to realize this as she sat down and leaned back, pulling at his shorts so he'd follow her and he did. Straddling her and taking a second to find his balance before tugging the string on her bikini top, she reached back and unhooked it and her breasts fell free. He grasped them gently fondling them a moment and then rolling her nipples softly in his fingers and commanding them to be hard. She moaned softly and bit her lip, her hands going to his shoulders, one arm snaking around until her hands were softly pulling at the hairs on the back of his head. With a carnally wanting smile he connected his lips to one nipple and then the other. Feeling the soft supple nipple in his mouth, flicking it with his tongue and sucking lightly as he pulled away, eliciting such a delightfully pleasing moan from her wondrous lips as her back arched, he gave equal attention to the other nipple before going after what he really wanted.

He picked his head up and looked at his gorgeously beautiful lover, she smiled at him lovingly but her eyes were clouded with lust and a silent begging to be touched more. Striking his lips to hers for a heated, desired kiss he stroked a solitary finger down her middle, working his way under her bikini bottom and pressing gently against her clit. She caught a breath in her throat breaking from the kiss as her head went back. He moved just a little to take off the bikini bottom, tearing them off her legs as quickly as he could manage. He spread her legs and hooked her knees over his shoulders, opening her up and lifting her ass just a little, one hand went back to her clit, his thumb rubbing gently and her back arched opening her up just a little more. He could tell she was already wet as he could smell her and his dick grew hard, becoming painfully constrained in his board shorts, right now though he wanted to taste her and he swiftly attacked her pussy with his tongue. He loved how she tasted; like honey and the smell of flowers and raspberries. He was lapping up her juices eagerly, bringing forth such lovely cries of rapture from Clare, her body writhing, her hands grasping at his short hair keeping his head in place.

"Ahmmmm!" She moaned, wriggling in his grasp.

He smiled against her pussy, his tongue probing as deeply as it would go, stroking her sensitive nerve endings and licking up every ounce of her delicious nectar. He knew exactly where to touch and how to excite her, her body and it's hidden delights were more well known to him than just about anything. Wanting to rapidly bring her to climax so he could take her again, he increased his pace and added a finger. She started moaning loudly and stifled her cry most likely by biting her lip. Her back was arched as far as it was physically able, her pussy grinding against his face meeting his pace. Clare's body tensed and then began to tremble he knew she was coming but her cries were muffled, which he didn't like. He pulled his tongue from her, sucking her pussy lips as he pulled away but kept his fingers working until she had ridden out her orgasm.

"No one can hear you back here." He told her when she was done and attempting to catch her breath.

He wiped her juices from his chin and almost kissed her lips but decided to let her catch her breath first so kissed her belly button instead.

"I'm not…taking the…chance." She said between panting breaths.

He grimaced a little before standing up and disrobing, he was hard as a rock and horny as hell. Kneeling down between her still open legs, he put his hands on her hips and slowly entered her before she'd completely caught her breath again. She jerked a little, coming forward a bit, her hands shooting to his shoulders and gripping tightly as she whimpered slightly, her whimper quickly turned into a quivering moan as her eyes went half lidded and her head rolled back. He thrust in slowly, cherishing the feel of her hot, silky pussy encasing him, emitting a moan from the back of his throat as he went in to the hilt, hitting her core. He paused a moment, his body trembling in excited anticipating pleasure, his eyes closed half way and he felt her nails raking through his hair. He started to pull out and she moaned again his name dropping off the end in a rapturous whisper. As much as he wanted to enjoy the wonderfully erotically exquisite feel of her he was aching he was so horny and as he hadn't let her cool down any apparently she was too as her hips were bucking wildly.

"Faster." She whispered breathlessly, her hands going to his waist.

More than happy to obey this command he began pounding into her feverishly. Her head was thrown back, her eyes closed as she became lost in the pleasure. Her cries became louder but she muffled them with her hand. He wanted to tell her to knock it off but he was in no condition for coherent words at the moment. Aside from his erratic yet euphoric breathing the only sound coming from his throat was the occasional pleasured grunt or moan as he thrust into her as fast as he could manage. Feeling her body tense once more, her vaginal walls tightening around him, her back arching high, he knew she was close and so was he. Since she seemed so determined to muffle her beautiful cries he removed her hand from her mouth and capped it with his. He kissed her hard with fervent abandon; it was mere second before she began moaning into the kiss as she came. Her hand came to the back of his neck, pulling at his hair, her body quaking, rippling in orgasmic euphoric frenzy. He kissed her harder as he too reached his climax, releasing into her with one final hard, deep thrust.

Finally he released her lips, falling next to her and pulling out of her as he did bringing forth one last whimper from his angel lover's lips. They lay there sweating and breathless, trembling as their orgasms abated. He reached over and took her hand as he simply had not the strength for anything more. After several minutes his breathing finally slowed, as did hers, he turned to her and kissed her softly. He stood to dress again drinking in the glorious sight of her; she always looked so beautiful just after sex when she was still floating in carnal bliss. She always looked amazingly beautiful to him no matter what but just after sex was one of his favorite times to watch her, there was a glow about her and her bright blue eyes sparkled with satisfied exhilaration. He started dressing but she remained laying down, watching him with a tired but satisfied smile. When he was once again dressed he helped her up, her legs still slightly wobbly a sure sign he'd given her at least one great orgasm if not more.

"I love you Angel." He smiled.

"I love you more." She replied.

He released her to let her dress but she didn't put her bikini on just her shorts and shirt, she wrapped her swimsuit in the towel and slipped her shoes on again. As entirely spent and completely exhausted as he now was, the thought of her without any undergarments on was making him horny all over again.

"Let's go back to the room so we can get properly dressed." Drew said.

She smiled and they opened the door stepping out into the hallway, a couple around his parents age gave them a curious look but Drew ignored them, putting his arm around his true love and walking toward the elevator.

**Update soon from about here.**


	40. Tease

**Pretty long get comfy and enjoy :-)**

**Ch. 40 Tease**

**(CLARE)**

Drew unlocked the cabin door and pushed it open; the other two misfits were on Eli's bed watching TV.

"Did you two go to the wave pool?" Adam inquired.

"For a while." Drew said.

"We should get dressed." Clare commented.

"You look dressed to me." Eli remarked looking Clare over and twisting his mouth just slightly in disappointment.

Drew tensed up and started to turn toward Eli but Clare grabbed his shirt and pulled him toward the washroom.

"Come." She commanded.

"Yes Angel." Drew replied.

Eli made a whipping sound to indicate he thought Drew was whipped and she heard Adam smack him. Drew tensed again and clenched his fist; she pulled him a little more forcefully.

"Shut up Eli." Clare snapped. "Ignore him Drew."

She closed the washroom door and locked it behind them. She let go of Drew's shirt and went into the closet opening her drawer to get out panties and a bra. Realizing Drew hadn't moved she turned around and looked at him, he was standing near the counter, his face hard and jaw clenched. She dropped her swimsuit on the top of the dresser, went to him putting her hands on his chest and standing on her tiptoes to lightly kiss his cheek.

"Drew he was joking, he's my ex, he's jealous just ignore him when he's like that. He's also one of my best friends and Adam's he's not just going to go away. Try and get along him please." She pleaded.

"I see the way he looks at you, the comments he makes, he wants you back and you want me to make nice with my competition?!" Drew argued.

She sighed and linked her arms around his neck. "He might want me back but he's not getting me back. We're good friends again and that's it, that's all we'll ever be. Eli is not your competition Drew, you have no competition, you won I'm in love with you. Do I need to go get hit on and nearly attacked by some other creep so you two will agree on something again?" She proposed only half joking.

"NO!" Drew exclaimed in a loud and firm tone.

"Then try for my sake and Adam's to get along with Eli." She insisted.

"Fine." Drew resigned with a huff.

She smiled a bit and then crushed her lips to his, slipping her tongue into his mouth and played with his. He moved his hands to her hips, pulling her body to him and deepening the kiss. She tugged his lip as she pulled away and he moaned just a little.

"We'd better get dressed or Adam is going to think we're doing something else." She stated.

She slipped out of his arms, took his hand and pulled him into the closet. Drew changed back into his boxers and shorts but she changed into a blue summer dress. They went back out to the room sitting on Eli's bed next to Adam to watch TV with them.

"Where's that ship newsletter? There must be something better to do than sitting in a cabin watching TV." Clare remarked after getting bored with the show the boys seemed interested in.

Eli looked around, and picked something off the side table next to him and leaned over Adam to hand it to her. The front page was all about the ship and how the captain welcomes everybody. She opened it up for the activities and entertainment schedule and perused the options.

"There's a Broadway show in the marina theatre on the sunset deck in a couple of hours." She suggested.

"You want us to go watch a musical?" Eli questioned with a displeased face and dubious tone.

"Come on you guys, it'll be fun. I say we go so you have to." Clare stated firmly.

"No he has to go," Eli said pointing to Drew, "because he'll get sex later if he goes and makes you happy but I fail to see what incentive Adam and I have for going."

"They're doing Sweeny Todd, a murderous barber that kills people and bakes them into pies for other people to eat." Clare enticed.

Eli and Adam looked thoughtful for a minute and looked at each other as though having a telepathic conversation.

"It's still a musical." Eli complained.

"Eli! Just come, it's dark and sadistic I'm sure you'll like it." She argued.

"What are you trying to say Edwards that I'm dark and sadistic?" Eli questioned giving her a look.

"Yes." Drew answered before she could say anything.

Clare shot Drew a warning look before looking back at Eli. "I'm saying you like that stuff, just try it if you two hate it then you can leave at intermission." Clare contended.

"Okay fine we'll try it but we're out of there at intermission if the singing and dancing drives us crazy." Eli told her.

"Can we leave at intermission if the singing and dancing drives me crazy?" Drew asked hopefully.

"No we're staying for the whole thing if it's torturous for you then I'll make it up to you later." She whispered in his ear. Drew made a pleasured anticipating moan and kissed her neck. "Come on lets go eat lunch first, after swimming and…what we did I'm hungry now." Clare said standing up.

"That safety closet was actually pretty comfortable; we'll have to remember that place." Drew remarked standing up with her.

"What's a safety closet and what were you guys…never mind just answer the first question." Adam requested as he turned off the TV and got off Eli's bed.

"It's where they store all the life vests, rafts and other safety equipment." Clare informed them.

"And you two…how did…never mind don't answer that." Adam said shaking his head as Eli got off the bed and they left the room.

They went up to the dining room for the lunch buffet and got in line. When they all had full plates and drinks they sat down at round table with five chairs.

"We should be docked by the time we wake up tomorrow." Adam told them as they began eating.

"Sweet can't wait to lie on the beach all day." Drew smiled.

"Don't forget we're all going snorkeling." Clare stated and they all rolled their eyes.

"I'm with Drew lying on the beach sounds good." Adam nodded.

"Fine we'll do nothing but lie on the beach, of course if I get bored I'll go down to the water to dip my feet in and look for shells." She said and all three boys shrugged. "Alone in my bikini." She added.

"No." They all said at once in the same flat stern tone.

"You cannot go anywhere alone in that bikini." Drew stated in a commanding voice.

"Snorkeling could be fun as long as we're all with you." Eli stipulated.

Clare smiled she knew that would work. Drew must have been starving after their work out a short while ago because he practically inhaled his food and got up to get seconds before Clare had even finished her plate. She watched him walk back into line and grab a clean plate and then watched as some blonde bimbo wearing a skin tight halter dress, got in line behind Drew and began flirting with him. Eli and Adam had their backs to the food line so they didn't see but as soon the blonde bimbo batted her eyelashes at Drew Clare felt her fists clench and her face get hard.

"Excuse me I need a drink refill." She said trying to unclench her jaw and angrily grabbing her cup from the table.

She headed straight for Drew and could hear the blonde bimbo, who Clare decided to call blimbo, telling Drew in a flirty voice she liked his muscles. Clare walked up to Drew putting her arm around his waist; he looked down at her and smiled.

"Hey Beautiful." He greeted.

She looked over to see Blimbo watching them intently, with a half curious, half irritated look. Since Blimbo still seemed to be confused as to who Drew belonged to Clare decided to make it clear, she moved her hand to the back of his neck and assailed his lips with hers, kissing him long and hard, gently biting his lower lip as she pulled away. Blimbo walked off in a huff and Clare smiled.

"You miss me that much in a few seconds Angel?" Drew smirked when she released him.

"I didn't like that girl flirting with you." She replied going to the soda machine to refill her cup like she had said she was doing.

"What girl?" Drew inquired looking around.

"Blimbo that was cooing over your muscles." Clare told him, waiting for him before she went back to the table.

"Blimbo?" Drew laughed.

"She was a blonde bimbo so I call her Blimbo." Clare informed him as they started walking back to the table.

Drew laughed a little and put his arm around her. "I didn't even see her. You get very aggressive when you're jealous, I like it." He said kissing her temple.

She grimaced at him but they were approaching their table and two of the chairs were being occupied by two of the girls they had met last night. Not Samantha which was good because Clare probably would have dumped her drink on her. It was Caitlin and Zoe, who had been talking to and flirting with Eli and Adam last night.

"Oh sorry we took your chairs." Zoe apologized and started to get up.

"No that's okay you two stay." Clare insisted seeing no reason for the girls to get up as there was still one empty chair.

Drew sat down and she sat in his lap, pulling her plate over so she could eat. Drew put his arm around her waist and kissed her neck before he resumed eating.

"We just wanted to know if Adam and Eli would be at the club again tonight." Caitlin told them.

"Of course they will we're all going again." Clare answered for them.

"Do we have to go? Last night you ended up with Tony." Drew complained.

"Only because Samantha kissed you and after Tony tried to attack me I ended the night with you." Clare pointed out.

"Do you two know something?" Adam questioned.

Clare looked over to see somewhat guilty expressions on the other girl's faces.

"We only met Samantha and Tony yesterday but she told us after it happened that Tony told her to kiss Drew." Caitlin confessed.

Drew became very stiff and still all of a sudden, Clare was inadvertently growling slightly from the back of her throat. She too had tensed and her fists were clenched. Eli and Adam weren't quite as outraged but they also looked angry.

"_That…that…jerk! That pig! He planned that whole thing; he plotted to get me away from Drew!" _She ranted in her head but couldn't get words to her mouth just then.

"We heard you guys beat up Tony pretty well so he probably learned his lesson." Zoe said after a moment of tense silence.

"Yeah we did that was pretty fun." Eli smirked.

"We told Samantha she was a bitch for doing that and we haven't talked to her since." Caitlin told them.

"Hey we're going to Sweeny Todd in the Marina theatre after lunch, do you two want to come?" Clare offered.

She did this hoping both that Eli and Adam would stay for the whole show if they had some girls with them, and because she could tell that Zoe liked Eli so was hoping Eli would stop fighting with Drew if he had a girl of his own to flirt with. Plus Caitlin and Zoe seemed nice, they liked Eli and Adam and that meant they wouldn't be flirting with Drew.

"Sure." Zoe smiled.

"Sounds like fun." Caitlin smiled.

They finished eating and the six of them walked out to the marina theatre and got in line. When they were let in they found six seats together and sat down, Eli on the far end, then Zoe, Caitlin, Adam, Clare and Drew. Drew put his arm around her and she took his other hand, interlacing their fingers and leaning into him. Seeming to get bored, waiting for the show to start Drew began kissing her earlobe, jaw and neck. She could hear Adam and Caitlin talking quietly and looked down to see Eli and Zoe doing the same and she smiled. The lights dimmed a few minutes later and the whole audience fell silent to watch. The first time someone got killed, Clare jumped tightening her grip on Drew and from the corner of her eye she saw Caitlin and Zoe jump grabbing onto Eli and Adam. At intermission they all got up to go out to the lobby and just as she'd hoped Eli and Adam said nothing about leaving.

"Okay it's pretty cool, I could do without the singing but it's not half bad." Eli Admitted as they went out to the lobby.

Clare rolled her eyes. "I'm going to the washroom could you get me a water from the concession stand?" She requested of Drew.

"Of course Angel." Drew smiled putting his arms around Clare's lower back and pulling her in for a quick kiss.

"We'll go with you Clare." Caitlin said.

"You girls want anything?" Adam asked as they started walking to the washroom.

They both asked for water and the three girls walked to the washroom which of course had a huge line.

"You and Drew are so cute together how long have you been dating?" Caitlin inquired as they were waiting in line.

"We've been together for about a month." She told them, leaving it vague as she didn't feel like explaining the whole friends with benefits thing that lead to her and Drew dating.

"Wow only a month I would have guessed a year at least the way you two are together." Zoe commented and Clare blushed a little.

"Yeah well we're in love. The first time I kissed Drew there was an electric spark and every time we touch that spark is there. Honestly we both fell in love at that first kiss." She informed them.

"Aww that's so sweet!" Caitlin exclaimed. "So Adam told me last night Drew's his brother and Adam is also your best friend."

"Yep that's right," Clare affirmed.

"Eli is best friends with both of you is that right?" Zoe asked.

"Yes." Clare nodded.

"That's cool but umm he seems to…be sort of umm…" Zoe's sentence trailed off uncomfortably as she scratched the back of her head nervously, seeming to not quite know how to finish.

Clare smiled and realized what she was getting at. "Eli and I used to date last year and before I fell in love with Drew I guess Eli kind of hoped he and I would get back together. Or maybe it was just the shock of the fact that I was with Drew, no one ever expected Drew and I to start dating. It doesn't matter though I'm in love with Drew and Eli is my best friend and I want him to stay that way and stop fighting with Drew. He seems to like Zoe and I'm glad." She assured the girl and Zoe gave her a relieved smile.

**(DREW)**

"I need to change for the club." Clare announced getting out of his arms and up from the bed.

"You're changing again?" Drew questioned. "You're already wearing a dress."

She gave him a look and disappeared into the closet. Drew got up to follow her in but he got hit in the head with a pillow.

"Not sexy time!" Adam scolded and Drew glowered at him. "Uh you might want to shut the door though because I can see her changing in the mirror." Adam said looking away.

Eli started to get up to see but Adam stopped him and Drew shut the washroom door to give Clare some privacy. Eli adopted a disappointed expression, Drew glared at him while Adam sort of sank onto his bed again and Drew's big brother instinct took over.

"What's wrong?" Drew inquired sitting on their bed across from Adam.

"Maybe I shouldn't go." Adam sighed.

"What? Why not? Caitlin's into you." Drew encouraged.

"Yeah and we all know how well that works out." Adam said in a sarcastic yet dejected tone.

"Dude after this week you'll probably never see her again. Just have fun, don't invite her back to the room or anything but dancing at a club is safe." Drew advised.

"Yeah and besides you know Clare will make you come." Eli added.

Adam laughed a little and nodded. "Yeah okay, when Clare's out of the washroom I'll change." Adam gave in.

Clare emerged a couple minutes later with fresh makeup and a little black dress. It had those tiny little straps that drew knew he would break if he got to eager in the heat of the moment. The dress hugged her top half so very nicely with a neckline that so wonderfully showed her cleavage and the skirt part came to just above her knees and swayed when she walked. She was of course wearing her cross necklace but also had on silver earrings and black heels that fastened around her ankles. Adam went into the washroom to change and Drew took Clare in his arms.

"You look gorgeous." He smiled.

She smiled back and went to kiss him but Eli groaned and she pulled away, turning in his arms and placing her arms on his. Drew hoped that Eli would concentrate on Zoe for the next week and leave him and Clare alone. When Eli and Adam had changed they all left for the club, they were supposed to meet Caitlin and Zoe at the doors in ten minutes. Drew didn't bother changing, he saw no reason too as the only girl he cared to impress was currently wrapped in his arms as they rode the elevator up. When they got to the club the other girls were waiting, they had both changed into dresses and they smiled and waved as soon as they were in sight.

"Hey. You guys look nice, Clare I love your dress." Caitlin greeted.

"Thanks I love yours too." Clare smiled.

"It's pretty busy in there we should go in and claim a table." Zoe told them.

They all went in and found a long table in the back, the table sat twelve but it was the only table that would seat all of them. For a short time they sat and talked well Adam talked with Caitlin and Eli with Zoe so they could get to know each other better. Since Drew already knew Clare he spent the time kissing her neck while she giggled and for once his brother and her ex were too preoccupied to stop him from sexy time.

"Let's go dance." Clare said when he'd started kissing down her back.

**(ADAM)**

"You want to dance?" Caitlin asked after a while.

"Sure." Adam smiled; it was a fast song so he was figured it would be okay to dance.

"Hey we're going to dance you two coming?" Caitlin asked turning to Zoe and Eli.

"Yeah let's dance." Zoe smiled pulling Eli by the hand.

Not seeing Drew and Clare at the table still he assumed they were already dancing. He hoped so anyway and that they weren't back in the room. He was glad they were happy and in love but they couldn't keep their hands off each other. Drew was usually a lustful idiot when it came to the girls he dated but with Clare he was different. Happier, kinder, sweeter and entirely in love for sure but also hornier; it was like Clare was a drug and his brother was very addicted. As very happy as Adam was for them it was still weird to watch his brother and his best friend.

The four of them went out to the dance floor and started dancing in a little group. He looked around and saw Drew and Clare nearby, dancing close of course, he had a feeling before the night was out the two of them would disappear somewhere. The next song was slow and Adam got nervous as Caitlin put her harms around his neck and cozied up to him a bit. She didn't make a face or back off so he relaxed and put his hands on her waist. He looked over to see Eli with his arms around Zoe's lower back, her arms around his neck with her head on his shoulder.

"_Maybe he's over Clare and he'll stop fighting with Drew." _Adam thought and then turned his attention back to Caitlin.

They danced through the slow song and Caitlin smiled at him the whole time. A fast song came on and they stepped away a bit and picked up the pace of their dancing but they all stopped when they heard Clare's loud and slightly distressed voice.

"Drew stop! Don't!" She commanded.

They all stopped dancing and looked over, his brother looked really teed off, tight jaw and clenched fists. Clare looked worried and slightly scared; she had her hands on his chest and was standing on her toes to talk quietly to him. Then Clare grabbed his hand and they walked to the bar, Drew seemed to calm a bit so Adam figured it was okay.

"I wonder what happened? You think they're okay?" Caitlin asked.

"Judging by the look on my brother's face I'd say he was about to kill someone, most likely for hitting on Clare but they look okay now. You want to keep dancing?" Adam asked.

Caitlin smiled and continued dancing and Adam started dancing again, Eli and Zoe were already dancing again. They stayed for two more songs before Caitlin said she was thirsty and he heard Zoe saying she was hot.

"Let's get some drinks and go back to the table and sit for a while." Adam suggested.

They went to the bar and ordered drinks and when they returned to the table Drew and Clare were sitting there sharing a chocolate milkshake. They all sat down, sipping at their drinks and making small talk.

"It's getting hot in here, lets walk around the ship a bit." Clare said to Drew when they'd finished their milkshake.

"Just a sec, stay here." Drew told her getting up from the table and Clare caught his arm.

"Where are you going?" She inquired.

"To the bar to get something." Drew explained.

"Last time you went to the bar by yourself, Samantha kissed you." Clare said scrunching her face at the memory.

"Samantha's not here tonight Angel." Drew assured her.

"Are you sure of that?" Clare questioned.

"I'll go with him." Adam offered not wanting them to argue.

She smiled at Adam and he and Drew walked through the dance floor to the bar. Both bar tenders were busy so they leaned on the counter and waited.

"How's it going with Caitlin?" Drew asked.

"Good so far, we slow danced and if she did feel the vest she didn't say anything. She seems into me but it's happened before." Adam lamented.

"Bro stop worrying about it. From what I saw she really likes you and if you don't want to tell her then don't, after this week you'll probably never see her again. Just relax and have fun with the girl Adam." Drew counseled.

"Yeah you're right." Adam nodded.

"What can I get you boys?" The bartender asked.

"Can I just get like 4 cherries?" Drew requested.

The bartender looked at him with a curious look and a cocked eyebrow but shrugged, turned around and put a small handful of cherries in a napkin then handed it to Drew.

"What do you need cherries for?" Adam questioned.

"You really want me to answer that?" Drew queried.

Seeing the look on Drew's face Adam shook his head. "No never mind don't answer that I can guess. You know I can never eat cherries again right?" Adam informed his brother.

"It could be worse I could have told you the popsicle story." Drew laughed.

"The popsicle…" Adam started but before any images could go into his mind he hit his brothers arm really hard.

"Ow what was that for?" Drew questioned as they got to the table.

"I do not want to know about the kinky stuff you do to my best friend." Adam admonished.

"Sorry." Drew laughed as they reached the table again.

Adam sat down again, Drew took Clare's hand and they waved as they walked out of the club.

"What did he want at the bar?" Caitlin asked.

"Nothing." Adam shook his head trying not to think about it. "You want to dance again?" Adam offered holding his hand out to her.

Caitlin took his hand with a smile and they walked back out to the dance floor, followed by Eli and Zoe. The four of them stayed in the club another couple of hours before they were all hot and tired of the crowd.

"You want to go out to the deck?" Eli suggested.

The girls nodded so the four of them walked out to the deck.

"Let's sit down and watch the sky as we cruise by." Zoe said pointing to two lounge chairs behind them.

Adam looked around but those were the only two chairs on the deck. "There's only two chairs." Adam said nervously.

"Good it's kind of cold out here; you can hold me and keep me warm." Caitlin smiled in a flirty voice.

Adam felt his cheeks go red as Caitlin pulled him over to the chair. Adam sat down and Caitlin sat in his lap pulling his arms around her. He figured she must have felt the compression vest through his shirt but she didn't say anything. Eli and Zoe were sitting in the other chair much the same way and he looked happy. Adam decided to take his brothers advice and relaxed. The four of them stayed like that until Zoe's watch beeped and she grimaced looking at the time.

"It's almost one we have to get back to our cabin." Zoe said in a disappointed voice.

"I'd say you should walk us back to our cabin but our parents are strict. I hope we run into you guys again on the cruise. Goodnight Adam." Caitlin said.

Adam opened his mouth to say goodnight but before he could Caitlin pressed her lips against his. The kiss was quick but very nice and made Adam smile.

"Yeah goodnight, we'll see you guys again." Adam smiled when she had pulled her lips away.

The girls waved as they walked away and Adam looked at Eli.

"Nicely done Don Juan I do believe she's smitten." Eli remarked snarkily.

"She's cute and nice but if she knew she'd probably go running as far as she could. I'm just doing what Drew said and having fun. Anyway what about you and Zoe she seemed pretty into you." Adam commented as they started walking to the elevators to go back to the cabin.

"She's cute, sweet too but I'm not going to see her after this, she lives in Maine. I'm just having fun too." Eli shrugged.

"As long as you're not fighting with my brother." Adam shot back.

Eli gave him a look but didn't reply. When they got back to the room the lights were out, he could just see Clare and Drew lying in their bed and heard Drew's deep breathing so he knew they were asleep.

"I'm going to get ready for bed." Eli whispered, walking to the washroom.

Adam walked over to his bed to wait for Eli to get out of the washroom, as he came to his bed near the door out to the balcony there was an interesting scent that seemed to have permeated the air. It was sweet and sort of familiar, it smelled like cherries and…sex!

"God damn it Andrew!" Adam grumbled as he sat on his bed.

**(CLARE)**

For a short time they sat at the table with the others but when Drew started kissing her back she decided he needed a distraction. So she told him they were going to dance and pulled him out to the dance floor. It was a fast song but Clare got nice and close to Drew, putting her arm around his neck and grinding her hips to his. His hands came to her waist pulling her closer and she could feel how turned on he was getting. He smiled, leaning down and kissing her neck.

For the next song she turned around, putting her arm up behind her and putting her hand at the back of his neck. She knew she was teasing him, she knew what she was doing to him but it was fun and she had to admit she did like to torture him a bit. When the next song started she turned around again, seeing Adam, Eli, Caitlin and Zoe come out to the dance floor. She linked her arms around his neck and gave him a passionate kiss before they began dancing again. The following song was slow but they really couldn't get any closer so they just slowed down their pace. Drew tightened his arms around her lower back and swayed back and forth while he used the opportunity of the slower pace to trail open mouth kisses up and down her neck. When the slow song ended and he didn't pick up his pace or pick his head up from her neck she stepped back from him and straight into someone else's hands.

"Wanna dance sexy?" Mr. Hands asked.

"No and I'm taken if you couldn't tell." She retorted in a hard tone.

"Get your hands off of her." Drew demanded.

To make sure he did let go of her she elbowed him, he still didn't let go of her until Drew pulled her from his hands. Then Drew clenched his fists and started to advance on the guy, she put her hands on his chest and stood in front of him.

"How 'bout trading up for a real man." Mr. Hands said in a slimy tone.

This comment only made Drew angrier and she knew he was about to swing a punch.

"Drew Stop! Don't!" She pleaded in a loud voice. She stood on her tip toes and lowered her voice. "He's not worth it, just ignore him. No more bruises please. I'm hot and tired anyway, let's get a milkshake and sit down." She insisted.

Drew didn't move so she turned and grabbed his wrist pulling him to the bar with her. As they worked their way through the crowd Drew relaxed a little and she took his hand. She ordered a chocolate shake with two straws, and handed the bartender her room key, he swiped it and nodded and began making her shake. She knew Drew had completely relaxed when his arms came around her waist and his lips came back to her skin. The bartender handed her back her room key and Drew took the milkshake.

They went back to the table, sat down and Clare picked off the cherry from the top of the milkshake and ate it. When she looked back at Drew he had that lustful look on his face that told her in his mind he was picturing them doing something else. At some point the others came back to the table with drinks of their own. When they finished their milkshake she said she was hot and told Drew they should go walk around the deck. He told her he'd be right back, saying he was going to the bar but she didn't want him to go alone, so Adam went with him.

"What happened on the dance floor earlier, Drew looked mad." Caitlin inquired.

"This creep hit on me and Drew almost hit him." Clare explained.

"That's what Adam thought." Caitlin smiled.

Drew and Adam came back a few minutes later but Drew didn't have anything in his hands so she couldn't figure out why he'd needed to go to the bar.

"Ready Angel?" Drew asked taking her hand and pulling her down from the stool.

They walked out to the deck but Drew pulled her toward the elevators.

"Drew I'm hot I want to be outside." She argued.

"We will be outside." He assured her in a devilishly horny voice.

"What do you have planned?" She inquired.

"A way for you to make up for dragging me to Sweeny Todd." He informed her.

She twisted her mouth at him but still followed him into the elevator. She was just a little frightened but she trusted Drew implicitly and she had to admit after all that dancing she was a little turned on. When the elevator dinged on their deck he picked her up over his shoulder and walked to their room, unlocking the door and carrying her in, he set her down by the bed.

"If you don't want me to rip off that dress I suggest you strip." Drew ordered.

She bit her lip and unzipped her dress, slipping it off her shoulders and letting it fall to the floor. Drew took off her bra and ripped off her panties, then he went into the closet and returned a minute later placing the blindfold on her eyes.

"Drew what are you doing?" She asked a little nervously, although she was tingling in anticipation. She really did like it when Drew was so in control like this.

"Just trust me; you know if you tell me to stop I will." He assured her before snatching her lips in a heated kiss.

Then he tossed her over his shoulder again, he took a few steps and she heard the sliding glass door to the balcony open. She shivered when she felt the cold night air on her bare skin.

"Wait a minute why am I naked and you're still dressed?" She inquired as he set her down in a lounge chair.

"Sorry Angel I was enjoying watching you undress too much." He apologized.

She heard a soft clinking of metal then the rustling of clothes coming off and the soft sounds of them hitting the floor in the cabin. Drew straddled her and she felt the heat of his naked flesh on hers. He brought his lips to hers; kissing with fervor and fire as his hand caressed down her arm and gently caught her wrist. He lifted her wrist above her head and then captured her wrist in the handcuffs; he linked it through the top of the chair before her other wrist was locked in the cuff. Now entirely at his mercy he broke from the kiss and sat up a little, she shivered slightly, feeling her nipples harden in the cold night air.

"If you get to cold I'll take you back inside but for now let's warm you up a little." Drew said in husky lascivious tone.

He stood up and gently pushed her legs apart, her feet went to the floor opening her up to his will. She felt him sit on the chair, straddling it; his knees touched hers and two of his fingers gently pushed into her. She gasped and wriggled on his fingers, biting her lip as she moaned. His pace rapidly increased, she brought her legs onto the chair, her feet pushing against his thighs as his fingers assault of her pussy came to a fevered pace. He added another finger, twisting his fingers and curling them inside of her to hit all the right spots and just when she felt herself on the brink of orgasm he pulled out. She whimpered, bucked her hips and bit down on her lip.

Before she could plead for him to continue, to let her come, to fill her with his big hard cock, his fingers went back inside her but there was something else too. She wanted to ask what it was but words were not making it to her mouth, all that she was emitting were whimpering cries and moans. She was arching her back so high she couldn't even feel the chair any longer. She was writhing, bucking her hips and purring in erotic euphoric pleasure. His pace increased as his free hand found her clit and began rubbing gently. She felt him move, adjusting on the chair, his fingers left her clit and then his mouth on it sucking hard and that was it she exploded into orgasm.

"Mmmmm Drewwww!" She called out.

He slowed his pace, licking her clit before sitting again, continuing to thrust his fingers to help her ride out her orgasm. He pulled his fingers from her and she heard him licking them as she trembled and tried to catch her breath.

"Mmm orgasm cherry." Drew commented as she continued panting to catch her breath and quiver in aftershocks of pleasure.

"Wait that's…" she paused to take a quivering breath, "what you got," another pause for a quivering breath, "at the bar?"

He brought his lips to hers and she could taste herself and the cherry on his lips.

"After watching you eat the cherry off of our milkshake I just had to have Angel cherries." Drew stated. She heard the chair creak as he moved and she felt yet another cherry being dragged over her skin. "And I have three more." He informed her in a wanting, excited tone.

Clare bit her lip in thrilling anticipation, still recovering a little from her last orgasm. Drew grazed the cherry over her breasts then he licked the juice from her before probing the cherry into her pussy juices. Her breathing hitched and her back arched, she gripped the top of her chair and bit her lip again, her lip trembling as she moaned. She felt and heard Drew adjusting on the chair again, his fingers left her pussy, the cherry stayed and his fingers were quickly replaced by his tongue. Her back arched further, the fire in her belly became an inferno, she gripped so tightly at the chair her knuckles were beginning to ache. Drew seemed to be searching for the cherry inside of her with his tongue.

"Oh god! Nnngnnn Drewwwww!" She moaned.

After a few more minutes, just as Clare didn't think she could take anymore Drew's tongue curled around the cherry inside of her and pulled it out. She bit her lip, a quivering moan coming from her mouth, her hips bucking wildly at the sudden loss of the feel of him. Drew was still eating the cherry when he drove another deep into her with his fingers, thrusting swiftly and she rapidly felt herself hitting orgasm again. Drew seemed to sense this as his pace increased, her body trembled, her breathing erratic and hard, her senses entirely gone aside from feel and all she felt was immense blissful pleasure. Her heels dug into the rubber straps of the chair, her back arching high as she hit her second orgasm of the hour, calling his name out to the salt air and the ocean as she erupted in orgasmic bliss. She crashed down into the chair again, her breasts heaving as she caught her breath, her body quaking.

Drew removed her blindfold and smiled at her. "Hey there beautiful I think you need some energy before I make love to you." He said.

She couldn't respond she was breathing too hard, her body still trembling wildly. Drew reached over holding the last cherry to her lips and she encased it in her mouth, chewing it slowly between heaving breaths and swallowing before licking a drop of escaped juice from her lip. Not giving her any more time to recover Drew suddenly thrust into her, gently but quickly, she was so wet he glided all the way in easily. Now he moaned, she could tell by the sounds he made, the pace he kept and the look on his face he was beyond horny and very close to coming. She moaned and jerked as he entered her, given that she hadn't quite recovered from the last climax, she already felt on the brink of another. She arched her back, Drew's arms assailed her waist, his mouth coming to her breasts kissing her bosom and licking her nipples. She bit her lip feeling herself ready to burst yet again. Unable to grasp him she gripped the chair, wriggling her arms in the cuffs while her body writhed in carnal impassioned rapturous ecstasy.

"DREW! Oh god Drewww! Yessss don't stop! Mnnnnmmmmm DREWWW!" She called as she climaxed in orgasm once more.

"Cllllllllaaaareeee! FUUUUUCK! Oh Clare!" Drew moaned as he too reached orgasm.

She felt him grow and jerk inside of her as he came, their bodies jerked together. She fell back against the chair, he collapsed onto her heaving breasts, kissing her sweat beaded skin gently as they lay there attempting to recover their breath. After a few minutes he pulled out of her, eliciting one last small moan from them both.

"Can you uncuff me now?" She requested when she was breathing well enough to speak again.

"Of course Angel." He smiled picking his head up from her chest. He released her wrists and put the cuffs on the balcony floor. She shivered in the cold now that her body wasn't moving. "Let's get you inside." Drew said standing up.

"Can't walk, too many orgasms, carry me?" She requested.

"As you wish Angel." He obliged bending down and picking her up.

He took her inside and set her on the bed, going back to close the balcony door and the curtains.

"Will you get me your jersey please?" She yawned. She was thoroughly exhausted, her legs felt like jelly, the thought of walking or standing seemed impossible just then.

"Anything for you Angel." Drew replied.

Drew disappeared into the closet, she heard one drawer open and then another. He came out a minute later in clean boxers and handed her his jersey. She slipped it over her head with another yawn as he turned out the light. She got under the covers, turning on her side; he got in sliding next to her and wrapping her in his arms.

"I love you Clare." He whispered against her neck.

"I love you more Drew."

**Update soon.**

**In the mean time check out my Flare story Knight in Shining Hoodie.**


	41. Sea and Sand

**Ch. 41 Sea and Sand**

**(CLARE)**

"Guys come on we told Audra and Omar we'd meet them in ten minutes!" Clare said slightly annoyed.

"Hold on almost done." Adam called from the washroom.

"I still gotta do my hair." Drew reminded her.

"I'm still not dressed." Eli quipped from the spot he was lounging on his bed with no shirt.

Drew glared at him and Clare rolled her eyes.

"I'm going to the deck to meet your parents and tell them you guys are taking too long to get ready." She remarked, kissing Drew's cheek.

She grabbed her purse and left the cabin, the elevator was packed this morning. They had reached port very early this morning so everyone was eager to get off the ship and explore. She squeezed into the elevator with three families that all had small children, when the elevator finally reached the deck Clare waited patiently for the families to get off. She started looking through the crowd for Mr. and Mrs. Torres; she saw lots of people but didn't see them. Hoping to get a better view she climbed onto the railing.

"Looking for me?" Tony asked in a slimy tone from behind her.

She climbed down with a glower set on her face as she turned around to face him. "The only reason I'd be looking for you is to add to your bruises. You're a miserable horrible person! You told Samantha to kiss Drew because you knew I'd get upset and run out and you thought I'd sleep with you because I was upset?! You're a…a jackass!" She spat at him.

While she glowered at him the whole time she was internally smiling at how awful he looked. A black eye, bruise on his jaw near one corner of his mouth and he was moving slow and very stiff, even through his shirt she saw tape on his ribs and he had a few visible bruises on his arms. For anyone else she would have felt bad but Tony deserved what he got.

"Hey!" Adam barked angrily marching up behind Tony, grabbing his shoulder roughly and violently shoving him away from Clare. "Didn't we tell you to stay away from her, away from all of us? Get lost before I add more bruises to your face!" Adam demanded firmly standing next to Clare.

Tony kind of snarled at them but he turned and walked away.

"He could barely move I could have handled him but thanks Adam." She smiled kissing his cheek.

"I know you could have handled him but he was warned to stay away. Drew will be up in a minute and Eli promised to be fast." Adam told her.

"You left them alone together?" She questioned in a nervous voice.

"They'll be fine or they'll kill each other and we'll explore the island together." Adam shrugged and Clare giggled.

"There you kids are, wait we're missing two where are your brother and Eli?" Audra inquired coming up to them with Omar.

"Right here Mom, Eli will be up in a few minutes." Drew said suddenly appearing at her side and putting his arm around her waist.

"Fine we'll start with breakfast on the island then we're all going to the Bermuda art and cultural museum." Audra said and Clare heard both Adam and Drew groan a little. "After that you kids can do what you like for the rest of the day." Audra added.

They all ate breakfast at a quaint local café then caught a taxi to the museum. They, along with several other people Clare recognized from the ship, were on a docent led tour. Slowly Drew was leading Clare to the back of the group; every time they stopped he'd linger back a few seconds pretending to be interested in the display but as his arms got tighter around her and his lips connected with her skin more and more she had a feeling she knew what he was up to.

"God you're horny a lot, what on earth did you do before we got together?" Clare whispered quietly as the docent was showing them a sculpture.

"But this is boring and you're hot and when you're around I want to touch you," he whined in her ear.

She didn't reply just shook her head as they came to a portion of the museum that was being refurbished. The group moved on but they did not, Drew pulled her behind the curtain, they looked around but no one was back there, Clare figured the crew probably worked at night so as not to make so much noise in the day. Drew gently put her against the temporary plywood wall and kissed her passionately with fervor. His hands moving to the buttons on her shirt he undid the first two and then seemed to grow impatient and just pulled, popping off the last several buttons.

"Andrew!" She snapped in a whisper pushing him away just slightly.

"What?" He questioned with an innocent look.

"We're at a museum Drew I don't have another shirt and now this one won't close! You're the one that doesn't like other guys looking at me, what do you think they're going to do when my shirt doesn't close so everyone can see my bra?" Clare inquired.

He squeezed his eyebrows slightly and bit the inside of his lip, this was his thoughtful look. "I'll buy you another shirt." He shrugged after a minute.

"Okay but…mmmm," she was cut off by her own soft moan as his hand found her breast under her bra and clasped gently.

Before she could make any further protests his other hand found its way up her skirt and under her panties. One finger gently grazing her clit and she trembled, her arms going around his neck automatically as she bit her lip to muffle her moans. He moved her bra out of the way to access her breast fully bringing his lips to her flesh. Sucking, kissing and licking her nipple as his hand massaged her breast. Her coral colored nails began raking through his hair just as he penetrated her with three of his fingers. She lurched slightly, stopping her cry by pressing her lips to his neck. He kept his fingers inside of her, never bringing them out but curling them, turning them and exploring her pussy thoroughly. Her back was gently bumping the temporary wall but she was in the heat of passion and she didn't care, Drew was quickly bringing her to climax and she was disoriented by carnal lust.

"Hey is someone back there?" Called an authoritative voice from the other side of the wall. "Get out of there, you can't be back there!"

Clare gasped and shoved Drew away so hard he tripped on an empty paint tray and fell on his butt behind an empty display case.

"Stay!" She commanded to him in a whisper as she heard footsteps about to come through the curtain.

She straightened her skirt just as the curtain was thrown back and a security guard stood there staring at her. The security guard was tall, in his forties with dark hair that was just beginning to gray along the sides. Clare gasped and covered her chest with her arms, her cheeks going red; she kicked Drew so he would stay silent and stay down.

"What…what are you doing back here?" The security guard stammered looking up from her chest now that it was covered. "Guests are not allowed back here!"

"I'm sorry, it's just my shirt caught on something and the buttons came off. I got embarrassed so I hid in here. I mean there's so many children not to mention dirty old men in this museum." Clare said the last part in a hard tone directed at him since he was looking at her chest when he first came in.

The security guard looked away uncomfortably scratching the back of his head. Clare looked at Drew; he was not happy, she put her finger to her lips to tell him to be quiet and motioned for him stay. She knew if they were caught together they'd get in trouble, she could probably get out of it.

"Well you still shouldn't be back here." The guard said still not looking at Clare.

"Is anyone out there? Do you think I could make it to the gift shop to buy another shirt?" She asked.

The guard looked out the curtain. "No one's out there you should be able to get to the gift shop, just keep your arm crossed over your chest." The guard advised.

"Thanks." Clare smiled. She moved past the guard and walked quickly and uncomfortably to the museum exit.

She leaned against the wall and waited for Drew, he came out a minute later and he still didn't look happy.

"Did he see your chest?" Drew inquired.

"Only for a second Drew and only because you ripped the buttons of my shirt! Now stand in front of me so I can fix my panties." She insisted uncrossing her arms and moving Drew in front of her do block other people's prying eyes. She straightened her bra first and then fixed her panties. "Come on you owe me a shirt and an orgasm later, stupid security guard!" She griped as she crossed her arms over her chest again and started walking down the sidewalk.

"How about we take care of the orgasm now and get you a shirt later?" Drew suggested.

She glared at him, lightly kicked him and he laughed. "Since we actually get signal on the island you'd better text Adam and let him know what happened and hope he covers for us to your parents." She instructed.

Drew pulled out his phone and she watched him type out a text.

**Drew: Had to leave to get Clare new shirt can you cover for us?**

**Adam: I don't want to know and you owe me!**

**Drew: Thanks bro we'll be back at the museum in a few.**

They came to a shop that sold women's clothes; it was one of those tourist shops that sold all kinds trinkets and tourist clothes. It was hard to look at the clothes and keep her arms across her chest so she made Drew take down the clothes and hold them up to her so she could see. When Drew started getting annoyed she picked an orange and red dress with tropical flowers on it. Drew paid for the dress and she took it into the dressing room to change, the dress had thick shoulder straps and a v-neck with a tapered loose skirt. It fit pretty well so Clare was happy, she put her skirt and torn shirt in the bag and went back out to Drew. They started walking back to the museum when they heard their names being called.

"Clare, Drew!" Came two synchronized female voices.

They stopped and turned around to see Zoe and Caitlin walking up with what appeared to be their parents.

"Mom, Dad this is Clare and her boyfriend Drew we met them the other night. Can we hang out with them for a while?" Caitlin requested.

"Well I suppose but stay together and be back on the ship by ten." Their mother said after looking Drew and Clare over for a few minutes.

"We will." Zoe promised with a big smile.

Their parents turned and walked away, Zoe and Caitlin turned to Clare and Drew with very relieved expressions.

"Oh thank god if we had to go on one more guided tour I was going to scream! We're not intruding are we? Did you two want to be alone?" Caitlin inquired.

"Actually we had to leave the museum we were at when Drew ripped the buttons from my shirt. We came out to buy me a new one and I found this dress instead. We were just about to go back to the museum to meet up with Drew's parents and Eli and Adam." Clare told them.

"You guys should come with us, you did tell your parents you were going to hang out with us and I know Adam and Eli would be glad to see you." Drew insisted.

They smiled and the four of them began walking to the museum. They went in and waited in the gift shop for the others.

"Oh Clare, I'm sorry your shirt got ripped on the construction wall did you tell the museum they should pay for it." Audra said as the four of them approached.

"Oh that's okay I was probably walking to close to the wall and that shirt was really flimsy anyway." She said lightly elbowing Drew at her side.

"Look who we ran into on the way back." Drew said motioning to Zoe and Caitlin. "Mom Dad this is Caitlin and Zoe, we met the other day. They've been hanging out with Adam and Eli a lot."

They exchanged pleasantries and Audra and Omar left telling them to be back on the ship by midnight.

"So what do you guys want to do?" Zoe asked as they walked out of the museum.

"Lie on the beach." Drew said.

"Sounds good to me." Adam agreed.

"I guess it's a good thing we wore our swimsuits under our clothes." Caitlin smiled.

"I didn't but I'll just take my shirt off." Drew shrugged. "Now I know you don't have your swimsuit on do you want to go back to the ship?" Drew asked turning to Clare.

"It's in my purse I'm sure there's somewhere I can change." Clare said.

"Our mom made us pack sunscreen this morning so the only thing we're missing is beach towels." Caitlin told them.

"We're sure to pass a shop on the way to the beach that sells towels." Eli commented.

They began walking to the beach and after a block they came to a touristy shop with sunglasses, hats, towels and everything else you could need for the beach and the six of them went in.

"Why don't we just get some blankets? More intimate that way." Caitlin suggested.

Clare saw Adam tense up and she put her hand on his arm while Drew and Eli grabbed three blankets. They paid for the blankets and the six of them walked to the sand. Clare put her arm around Drew's waist as they walked out onto the pure white sand, the beautiful aquamarine water was so clear she could see through it and the bright sun was reflecting on the water creating a beautiful golden cascading ripple over the calm waters. She saw some washrooms nearby and told Drew she was going to change and she'd come find them. She changed quickly putting her dress in the bag with her other clothes and went out to find Drew and the others. It was a fairly warm day for being the end of December and the beach was pretty crowded. She started walking down the sand and finally saw Drew's spiky hair searching the crowd for her. She heard a few whistles as she walked but she ignored them Drew either didn't hear them or was ignoring them to because the only expression on his face was a smile at her.

"Hey beautiful, missed you." Drew smiled as he brought her into his arms and a loving yet fevered kiss.

She pulled away from the kiss after a minute to drop her purse and bag on the blanket and slip off her shoes. Drew already had his shoes off and was shirtless, she laid down on the blanket and he next to her.

"Guys sunscreen." Adam called tossing the bottle to Drew who of course caught it.

"Adam why won't you take your shirt off?" Caitlin asked as she got comfortable on the blanket.

"He burns real easily." Clare answered for him and he smiled at her.

Once she and Drew were thoroughly sun screened they lay back, his arm around her.

**(DREW)**

"We told our parents we'd be back on the ship by ten you want to walk down the beach under the stars?" Caitlin asked Adam as they left the restaurant the six of them had eaten dinner at.

"Uh sure walking down the beach sounds nice." Adam smiled.

"What about you Eli?" Zoe inquired.

Eli shrugged, put his arm around her shoulders and they turned heading for the beach again, Adam did the same to Caitlin but turned back to look at Drew and Clare.

"We'll see you guys back on the ship." Drew said.

"Just remember Mom wants us back by midnight." Adam reminded him.

"I know I know." Drew nodded.

"Hey and be careful, don't rip her clothes again!" Adam called as he turned around again.

"Adam!" Clare admonished.

Drew smiled and could hear Caitlin and Zoe laughing.

"Come on Angel I believe I owe you an orgasm." Drew said taking her hand and walking in the opposite direction.

"Yes you do but uh where are we going?" She inquired.

"The first place I can find where I can do naughty things to you." Drew informed her.

"Shouldn't we be heading to the ship then?" She inquired.

"No this'll do." Drew insisted pulling her behind a closed souvenir shop.

"You don't like other guys hitting on me or even looking at me but you border on exhibitionism sometimes." She said in a slightly scolding tone.

"The shop is closed; no one will see us back here." He assured her.

She opened her mouth to argue again but he stopped it by snaking his arm around her lower back and assaulting her lips with his as he pushed her against the stucco wall. He felt her give in as her hand came to his shoulder and her lips parted allowing his tongue in. His other hand moved up her leg bringing her dress with it until he found her panties, to take them off of her he had to leave the kiss.

"I think I need to buy you some of those panties that lace up the side so I can get them off easier." He told her as he grabbed her panties and began sliding them down her legs.

"Drew I don't think…" she began to protest again.

He cut her off by flicking her clit with his tongue and her breathing hitched. He teased her just for minute, stuffed her panties in the bag with her bikini, skirt and torn shirt. Then he stood grazing his hands up her curves as he did so, she was watching him biting her lip nervously but no longer protesting. He knew she was hot and probably wet by now and she wanted him as badly as he did her. He kissed her soft cherub lips gently to get her to release her lip from her teeth, using one hand to unzip the back of her dress and unhook her bra. He parted from the kiss to slip her bra straps off her shoulders and pull it from underneath her dress stuffing that in the bag as well. She pulled at his shirt and he allowed her to take it off and that with went all her clothes in the bag that he then dropped to the ground at his feet with the blanket and her purse.

Her fingers began sliding over his bare chest; he smiled at her sliding the dresses straps down her shoulders letting the top part of the dress fall to reveal her beautiful ivory skin and wonderfully soft perfect breasts. He took her breasts in his hands, massaging his fingers over the mounds gently, her rose bud nipples becoming hard and he took one in his mouth. Her hands moved up to his shoulders but only for a moment, the other found his belt and began unhooking it. One of his hands left her breasts to help her along, his belt undone she unbuttoned and unzipped his cargo shorts. They fell to his ankles; he pulled his boxers down a little, his rock hard cock springing free.

He put one hand at the small of her back forcing her to arch slightly, his other hand braced against the wall just above her head as her soft nimble fingers curled around the base of his cock and brushed up and down along his length, eliciting a quiet moan from his lips and a quiver from his body. Pulling the skirt of her dress up, moving his arm around her back to hold her, he lifted her just slightly while squatting down a little, the head of his cock finding her pussy's opening like a heat seeking missile. He impaled her onto him, thrusting inside of her maybe a little too rapidly as she whimpered her hands shooting to his shoulders and bearing down to lift herself up a little.

The feel of her around him exquisite as always and a guttural moan came from the back of his throat as she slid down his length. She bit her lip, her head dropping back, her eyes closing and his name dropping from her lips in an erotic whisper. Holding her lower back firmly, supporting her up with one leg, her hands gripping into his shoulders so hard he was sure he would be bruised again not that he cared. He was moving her along him; she began to tremble, moaning in an endless loop, her head falling forward to her hand on his shoulder, her hot breath against his neck. She was trying to muffle her cries but it wasn't working very well, her blissfully rapturous cries were echoing against the buildings and soon Drew heard footsteps coming. He pulled out of her, setting her on the ground and she nearly collapsed, he steadied her against the wall slipping her dress straps back on. It was fairly dark in behind the building but there was some moonlight and he didn't want anyone to see her like that.

"What's wrong?" Clare asked breathlessly as she braced herself against the wall and squirmed a little, she must have been getting close.

"Somebody's coming." He told her while pulling up his boxers and shorts, buttoning them just as he saw a tall male figure come around the corner.

He bent down grabbing their stuff, then took Clare's hand and went running around the other corner.

"Hey what are you two doing back here?" The guy called after them.

When he got around the corner there was a chain link fence and Clare wasn't running very well. He spied a chimney jutting out from the side of the building, he left Clare for a minute going to the chain link fence and shaking it then went back to Clare grabbing her hand and pulling her behind the chimney and of view, he pressed her up against the brick and pushing himself against her but careful not to hurt her. He heard the guy come around the comer and skid to halt; Clare held her breath and put her forehead on his chest.

"Where'd you go?" The guy questioned and Clare giggled a little.

"It's the same security guard from the museum this morning. I could go distract him again." She whispered moving as if to go out there.

"No," Drew stated in a harsh whisper holding her firmly in place.

"Must have climbed over the fence. Damn tourists!" The guy stated and Drew heard him walking away again.

When he was far enough away they both broke into laughter.

"That's the second time today that fucking guard has kept us from sexy time, he's worse than Adam." Drew grumbled.

"Lets go back to the ship where we can have some privacy can I have my undergarments?" She requested.

Drew shook his head and held the bag away from her. "No just zip up your dress, we'll go find somewhere."

"Drew!" She breathed in exasperation.

"The ship is far and I want you now. Besides," he said pushing the skirt of her dress up and gently petting her pussy with his fingers eliciting a small moan from her as her eyes went half lidded again, "I know how close you were."

She relented of course, he knew she would. It still amazed him sometimes that a girl who had been a virgin and had barely gone past making out even when they had started could be so hot and horny all the time. She teased him but she was almost as bad as he was, not that he was complaining mind you he absolutely loved it! She zipped her dress, he put his arm around her waist and they began walking in the general direction of the ship and beach. After a couple of blocks he was beginning to lose his mind, he was about ready to just drag her behind the next building when he saw the beach and began walking quickly to it. There were a few people on the beach but not many and one side of the beach was completely dark and deserted.

"On the beach Drew? There are people here." She protested anxiously.

"They are all the way down there." He said pointing.

He stopped about half way down the sand and near the tree line, he set the blanket down but kept it rolled up to be used as a pillow and dropped the rest of their stuff in the sand. She was still standing so he tugged at her hand and she came down, he unzipped her dress then laid her on the sand, her head on the rolled blanket. He slipped her dress straps down again pulling the top of the dress down to once again expose her luscious breasts to him. Taking a minute to suck her nipples and fondle her breasts before he straightened to his knees as he once again pulled down his shorts and boxers to free his constrained and throbbing erection. He hiked her skirt up past her hips and then positioning himself between her legs he thrust into her.

"Mmm Drew," she breathed, biting her lip her head lulling back, her eyes closing, her hands shooting to the back of his head raking through his hair.

He put one arm around her lower back lifting her up a little and began thrusting at a rapid pace. Her breathing became frenzied and hard, her breasts bouncing and shaking with his every thrust. She was trembling, moaning his name in an endless chain as she pulled at the tiny hairs at the back of his head. He was aching to come; her hips began bucking and gyrating meeting his crazed pace. Her inner walls tightened around him and he trembled, her fingers dug into his shoulders and he knew she was about to come.

"Ahhh OHHHHHH!" She screamed and it was carried on the wind so he knew he better quiet her.

He brought his lips to hers and she moaned into his mouth as she came, he shot into her at the same time and collapsed onto her out of breath and shaking. She whimpered as he pulled out of her, he fixed his boxers and shorts buttoning them again, then he pulled the top of her dress up to cover her chest and pulled the skirt down before falling back to the sand to catch his breath and recover. She was still trembling as her orgasm dissipated her breathing still hard; she curled a little rolling over and dropping one arm across his stomach. He put his arm around her and kissed her forehead.

"Well I gave you the orgasm I owed you." He smiled as his breathing began to slow.

"Mmmm that'll do for now but that so does not make up for being interrupted twice." She stated.

"Wanna go again do you?" He questioned working his hand between her legs and teasing her pussy.

She lurched and batted his hand. "Don't you dare Andrew I will kill you! You can make up for it tomorrow." She said.

He smiled removing his hand and kissing her softly. For a while they lay there in the cool sand, listening to the gentle crash of breaking waves and watching the stars. Drew was in heaven he could have stayed there for all of eternity, it was beautiful and peaceful and he was lying with the most gorgeously sexy girl, at least to him, in all of ever in his arms. The smell of sex mixing with the salt air was immensely pleasing and Clare's gentle breathing ghosting across his bare chest.

"Come on we should get back to the ship and shower." She said after a while.

Drew looked as watch to see it was nearly midnight. "Shit we gotta run or we'll be late." He said standing up and helping her to stand.

He got his shirt from the bag and handed her bra and panties to her. When they were dressed again he took her hand and they went running for the ship their feet hitting the deck at two minutes before midnight. They went to the elevator and rode it down to their deck only to run into his parents getting on at their deck.

"Well we were just about to check on you kids and make sure you were all back in the room." Omar said giving them an odd look and a once over.

"We fell asleep on the beach but we made it back before midnight." Drew lied.

Neither of his parents said anything but they didn't entirely look like they believed him either. They got off the elevator and the four of them walked to the cabin, Drew unlocked the door and Adam and Eli were in there sitting on Eli's bed and watching something on the TV while reading comics.

"You two get in trouble or something?" Eli smirked and Drew glared at them.

"We ran into them in the elevator. Well your all back in the room so we'll say goodnight now. Tomorrow you kids can do what you want just be back on the ship by midnight, especially because we leave port tomorrow night." His mom told them then she and his dad left the room closing the door behind them and Drew locked it.

"So what were you two up to? Drew you have sand in your hair." Adam stated.

"Your brother was proving that he was an exhibitionist." Clare said walking toward the washroom.

"I could have told you that when he was fingering you at the table that first night." Eli quipped. "I almost joined in until he pulled you away." Eli added and Drew didn't know if he was joking or not.

"Didn't you get your own action tonight?" Drew questioned stomping out the desire to punch the green eyed boy for Clare and Adam's sake.

"Probably not as much as you but yes I did get some." Eli smirked.

"Adam?" Drew questioned.

"There may have been some making out going on." Adam smiled.

"That's my little bro." Drew said tousling Adam's hair.

"Okay while you three talk about your conquests I'm going to shower so I can wash away all that sand in places it shouldn't be." Clare said.

Drew starting to follow her to the shower but Adam grabbed his arm and pulled him onto the bed.

"No more sexy time, you shower after her." Adam commanded.

"But hot girlfriend in the shower." Drew whined as he heard the shower turn on.

"I'll go help her wash the sand away." Eli smirked.

Drew and Adam both slapped him upside the head for his smart ass remark.

"If I'm not letting her boyfriend shower with her then I'm definitely not letting you shower with her." Adam told him in a firm voice.

**Update Soon**

**Drew and Clare nearly getting caught by the security guard was requested by Spinner2012**


	42. Epic Journey and What Not

**POV switches a lot sorry had to cover a fair bit of time quickly to get them home and all resolved**

**Ch. 42 Epic Journey and What Not**

**(DREW)**

"Mmmmm Drew," Clare moaned as she squirmed on the chair he currently had her hand cuffed and restrained to with the vibrator deep in her pussy.

She was blindfolded as well and he was enjoying the taste of honey dust as he licked it from her porcelain skin. They had spent all day in port alone, she had actually gotten him to go snorkeling and it had been pretty fun. Afterwards however he had insisted they lay on the beach all day, they had even found a hammock and aside from need for food they hadn't left the hammock until it was time to return to the ship. Adam and Eli had gone to the club to see if they could find Caitlin and Zoe, which meant they had the room to themselves for a few hours.

"I think we need ice." Drew said after twisting the vibrator in her and bringing forth a wondrous moan from her lips.

"Nnnnn Drew." She whined.

He walked back retrieving the ice bucket that was still on the night stand and then stopped to admire her a minute.

"Maybe I should remove this though, don't want you having an orgasm without me here." He remarked removing the vibrator from her.

Her body jerked, her breathing hitched, she moaned and whimpered all at once. He switched off the vibrator and set it down.

"Drew you are not leaving me like this!" She protested.

"I'll be right back Angel." He assured her.

He left the room, ice bucket in hand; he still had his shorts on but had lost his shirt almost the second they had gotten to the room. Ice had become one of his favorite sex toys; he loved the way the cold made her tense and tremble and caused her to make the greatest whimpering moans. He especially liked touching the ice to her rosebud nipples and making them get so very hard before warming them with his mouth. He heard the elevator ding as he passed it on the way to the ice machine.

**(ELI)**

The elevator doors opened on their deck and he got out walking to their room. Unlocking the door he froze at the sight that greeted him; restrained to a chair, blindfolded, whimpering and squirming slightly was a naked ex-girlfriend. He was infuriated at Drew for doing that to her and at the same time he was incredibly turned on. She was naked and vulnerable and right next to his bed and wet! HOLY SHIT SHE WAS WET! It was so tempting to slip a finger or two in her, it would have been so easy, the door closed behind him and her head turned to the door.

"Nnnnn this isn't nice! Take me please. I want you so bad." She breathed.

She was begging and for a moment Eli forgot it wasn't him she was begging. His mind fogged with lust and lechery he stepped closer to her. When they had dated he'd never even seen her topless and now her she was completely naked, she looked so sexy, so lovely and like she'd been all wrapped up, or rather unwrapped and left for him. He'd had so many fantasies of having sex with her when they were together, even after they broke up and now here she was all for him.

"_She's blindfolded, she'll never know. I'll just…"_

His thoughts were interrupted by a sudden and very loud yell from behind him.

"Hey what the fuck do you think you're doing?!" Drew demanded.

Eli turned around to face him; he hadn't even heard the door open. He was ready to cold cock him for doing this to Clare apparently Drew was more prepared than he was because his jaw was met with a hard punch and he fell back on his bed.

**(CLARE)**

She heard the distinct sounds of fighting, not just any fighting but Drew and Eli fighting. She sighed and unlatched the handcuffs from her wrists, a skill she was pretty good at by now. The handcuffs fell behind her freeing her hands and she took the blindfold from her head to see Drew and Eli wrestling and punching each other on Eli's bed. She didn't even bother yelling at them to stop she simply unlatched the ankle restraints from her ankles and the chair legs and stood up from the chair. The ice Drew had gone to get was now strewn across the floor near the thankfully closed door. She grabbed Drew's jersey to cover herself before attempting to get the two to stop killing one another.

"ANDREW! ELIJAH!" She barked now that she was covered. It was no use though they kept on going. "Stop it you two!" She snapped and still they kept fighting. "Stop it both of you or I'm walking out to the deck naked!" She finally dared.

That finally got their attention; they both stopped and looked at her. Eli had a punch ready to hit Drew and Drew was gripping Eli by the shirt.

"NO YOU WON'T!" They both yelled together in the same tone.

"I was kidding I just wanted you guys to stop and now that you have Eli get out!" She demanded.

"But he…" Eli started.

"Eli out!" She insisted and when he still didn't move she grabbed his ear and pulled him away. Drew let go of Eli's shirt, Clare opened the door and shoved Eli out without another word, locking the door behind him. "You told me you were going to stop fighting." She admonished.

"He was about to touch you!" Drew exclaimed hopping off the bed.

"Andrew you left me naked, blindfolded, tied to a chair and alone in a room we're sharing with my ex and your brother! What did you expect him to do?" She questioned as she started walking to the washroom.

"I didn't think he'd come back to the room!" Drew retorted.

"You shouldn't have left the room Drew and you didn't have to start fighting with him you could have just thrown him out!" Clare pointed out trying to close the washroom door but he caught her arm and kept the door from closing.

"Your ex-boyfriend that hates me and still has the hots for you was about to touch you! What was I supposed to do?" Drew asked.

"You could have just thrown him out of the room Drew and you're the one that left me alone in the room like that! You know we share the room with them, you knew there was a chance that he'd come back and I still don't think he was going to touch me." She shot back.

"Why are you defending him!?" Drew demanded.

"I'm not defending him Drew I'm saying you should have thought! I'm your girlfriend Drew I know it, you know it and Eli knows it. He was probably just shocked Drew, he's never even seen me naked and I was not just naked but super horny and tied to a chair what…"

She was suddenly cut off by his mouth taking hers, her lips were already parted to talk and his tongue went right in to her mouth. Her body instantly relaxed, her arms going around his neck. He grabbed her ass and lifted her up, her legs encircling his waist he carried her to the bed and set her down. His hand leaving her ass traveled up her inner thigh, parting her legs, she lurched just slightly as two of his fingers slid inside of her. He moved a little straddling over top of her but keeping in the kiss and his second hand slid up the jersey and clutched her breast, she moaned softly.

She clutched at him deepening the kiss before tracing her fingers down his abs and unbuttoning his shorts to get them off. He broke from the kiss stripping down till he was in the buff and then swiftly and without a word he was inside of her. She whimpered into a moan, her hands grasping his shoulders, thrusting into her just a few times before grabbing her waist and deftly spinning them putting her on top.

"Ahhh Drewww!" She moaned as the new position pushed him farther into her.

He took her hips and began bouncing her on him; she bent forward a little putting her hands on his shoulders and riding him at a fevered pace. Already worked up and turned on it didn't take her long and she felt herself ready to climax after just a couple minutes of riding him. She straightened a little, hitting other spots, his hands left her hips and went to her breasts fondling, squeezing and lightly pinching her nipples. She bit her lip her hands going behind her neck, combing through her hair caressing her own skin as her body succumbed to the overwhelming erotic lasciviousness and carnal desire. She had lost all control, whatever her body and mind were doing was entirely instinct as she had not even the ability to think any longer.

"Ohhhhh Drewww yessss ooooooooo!" The words came from her lips but she barely heard them she was very lost in orgasmic ecstasy and avidity.

Once she had climaxed he slowed helping her ride out her orgasm but he didn't let her catch her breath however. As soon as her orgasm had begun to fade he sat up and turned them so that she was in his lap. She quivered, bit her lip in a shuddering moan, her hands going to his shoulders as she continued riding, her body completely acting on it's volition as her mind had ceased to think at all. He laid her back on the mattress, lifting her legs, grabbing her ankles, raising her hips from the bed and keeping her legs raised. It still amazed her how far he could impale her, how many spots he could hit with each new position, with each shift of her body or his.

Having hardly recovered from her last orgasm she was already on the brink again but so was Drew. He was pounding into her hard and fast, her entire body trembled and tingled and felt on the verge of exploding. He grew inside of her, gripped her tighter as a guttural moan came from the back of his throat and he released into her. She screamed in blissful ecstasy, digging her nails in to his back and curling her toes as she hit her second orgasm in the last few minutes. He released her legs collapsing next to her on the bed, pulling out of her to do so and she whimpered and jerked involuntarily. Sweating, hot, out of breath and exhausted yet immensely satisfied she lay next to her lover, his arm draped over her as they worked to recover their breaths. He smiled at her and kissed her softly.

**(ADAM)**

He was on his way back to the cabin to retrieve his brother and his best friend, the only reason he'd left them alone in the cabin was they were still sleeping. It was their last day at sea, they would arrive back in New Jersey tomorrow morning and Drew and Eli had spent all of yesterday glaring at each other or trying to start fights. He and Clare had gotten so tired of it she'd kept Drew in the room for the rest of the day keeping his mind off of things with what Adam could only assume was a marathon of sex as they had both been fast asleep when he and Eli had returned to the room after midnight.

Eli had spent time with Zoe but his mind had continued to be preoccupied by Clare and when Adam had confronted him about it Eli said Zoe was cute and fun but he'd never see her again after tomorrow and Clare was coming home with them. Adam knew Eli still had feelings for Clare but he was going to have to get over it. Adam had never seen his brother so happy, Drew had never been this way with any girl and he could see the two of them were deeply in love. As much as he loved his best friend he seemed to be delusional at times. Eli seemed to be convinced that Drew did not love Clare and would inevitably screw up and then Clare would go running back to Eli. Adam had had it with this feud of theirs and so had Clare, they were both being put in the middle and they both hated it.

Not even sleep had been able to bring a lull to the feud as both Drew and Eli had woken up himself and Clare by yelling at each other in their sleep. Clare had left the room early that morning and it was the sound of the door that had woken him up. Both his brother and Eli had been asleep with snarls on their faces and mumbling things about Clare. If the two would stop fighting for two seconds they'd see the two of them really aren't all that different. After finding Clare at the coffee shop eating breakfast he'd gone to his parents cabin and convinced his mom that spending the last day of the cruise bonding with Clare in the onboard spa was a good idea given that she was likely to be Drew's wife one day.

Satisfied that Clare would be distracted and taken care of he'd set in motion a plan to force the two to talk. He'd actually gotten help from Don who seemed to be trying to make amends for his brother's deplorable behavior. Everything in place he returned to the cabin for the last thing he needed, Drew and Eli. Even before he reached the door he could hear them yelling fighting again. He sighed heavily and unlocked the door, the two other boys were red in the face, barking angrily at each other and occasionally knocking the other into a wall or piece of furniture.

"GUYS!" Adam yelled but they didn't seem to even notice him. "ELI!" He tried but still nothing. "Tony's hitting on Clare again." Adam said finally.

Now they both stopped and looked at Adam.

"Where are they?" Eli asked.

"I'm going to kill him." Drew stated.

"Come on I'll take you but uh you might want to put shirts on." Adam commented since both boys were only wearing jeans.

"No time for that we have to get that asshole away from Clare!" Eli insisted.

Adam shrugged and they walked out of the room, he led them down to the ships jail courtesy of Don getting the keys from his uncle.

"Adam where the hell are we?" Drew asked when the jail came into view.

It wasn't a jail with bars or anything, just a little room that locked from the outside and the door had one of those rectangular holes in it with a shelf on the other end for food and such.

"Yeah I don't see Tony or Clare." Eli said and Adam heard the trepidation in his voice.

"They're just in that room around the corner but if you don't hear them they must be kissing." Adam lied.

Just as he thought both boys went running around the corner and as soon as they were both in the room Don shut and locked the door.

"ADAM WHAT THE HELL LET US OUT!" Drew bellowed.

"DUDE THIS ISN'T FUNNY OPEN THE DOOR!" Yelled Eli.

"No Clare and I have had enough. I'll be back in an hour either you two will have worked it out and stopped fighting or you will have killed each other. If you've killed each other then I'm taking Clare and sharing her with Owen." Adam taunted of course he would never but he knew it would get to them.

"HEY!" Drew barked from behind the medal door.

"You wanna go to the arcade?" Adam asked Don.

"Sounds good." Don said.

"Adam." Eli called with a hint of desperation in his voice. "Come on man."

"See you in an hour." Adam shrugged as he walked away with Don.

**(DREW)**

He knew Adam was kidding about claiming Clare and sharing her with Owen because Adam simply didn't see her that way, Owen on the other hand would have meant it. He was still angry at his brother for locking him in a three by six room with Eli. Drew sat at the head of the bed and leaned in the corner; Eli sat at the foot of the bed and leaned against the wall most likely for lack of anywhere else to sit. For several minutes they both sat there angrily, avoiding looking at each other.

"What the hells your problem anyway?" Drew inquired when he could no longer take the strained silence.

"My problem?" Eli retorted irately.

"Look I know you still have the hots for her and I get it believe me. She's amazing and I know it but she's not your girlfriend, she's mine and I love her." Drew affirmed.

"You don't love her! You can't love her; you restrain her to have sex! You…" Eli was saying in an enraged tone but Drew cut him off.

"I knew you thought I was raping her! Eli she likes it, I would never do anything she didn't want me to." Drew exclaimed.

Eli relaxed, his whole demeanor changing and he looked over at Drew. "She likes it?"

"Yes." Drew sort of laughed. "Look I know when you were going out with her she was a virgin and she was chastised or whatever."

"Chaste." Eli corrected him giving him a 'god your dumb' look but Drew ignored it.

"Whatever my point is I never expected Clare to like me or me to like her let alone for us to fall in love. She kissed me that day in the prop room I only went in to see if she was okay. We didn't have sex right away, things moved fast no question but she was in control. She told me when she was ready to lose her virginity. She wasn't tied up or blindfolded or anything and I did everything I could to make sure she was comfortable and taken care of. I know I have a terrible reputation when it comes to girls and it's deserved but Clare changed me. I'm in love and the feeling is amazing, I would never do anything to cause her pain. I'm very in love with her Eli. I'm done with other girls Clare is it for me there's no way I'd do anything to hurt her. I know I've screwed up before but not this time and if I ever do anything to hurt her you have my permission to kick my ass." Drew told the other boy.

"Trust me I will." Eli said in a firm tone and Drew gave him a look. Then Eli softened and took a deep breath before speaking again. "The bondage and all that she really likes it?" Eli questioned.

"Yes. I have to experiment but if she ever said no or stop or even looked truly scared I would stop immediately. I have never forced her into anything and I never will. She almost slept with Jake and she was sexually frustrated when we started but once we started…and I feel weird admitting this to her ex-boyfriend and you better not repeat this but the girl is almost insatiable. She likes being tied up and at my mercy; she likes the ice and cherries…" Drew was relaying when Eli suddenly interrupted.

"Cherries?" He questioned.

"Yes cherries and don't you ever tell her or anyone else I told you. I'm not forcing her Eli she likes it, if I ever do something she doesn't I'll stop and never do it again. I never thought I'd be lucky enough to fall in love with a girl like Clare, let alone to have that girl fall in love with me too but we did fall in love. I am grateful everyday that I have her and I would never do anything like raping her that could take her away from me. She's my Angel, she made me a better man and she makes me strive everyday to be the better man that she deserves." Drew enlightened the green eyed boy.

Eli studied him closely for a minute and then let out a deep breath. "You really are in love with her aren't you?" He questioned.

"Incredibly, extremely with all my heart and soul I'm in love with her." Drew affirmed.

For a couple minutes Eli seemed to be silently pondering. "It still makes no sense to me what she sees in you," Eli said and Drew tensed but Eli wasn't done, "but as long as you're good to her and you're both so in love then…I'm okay with it. I can't promise I'm gonna stop having feelings for her anytime soon or that if you do screw up and hurt her I won't kick your ass and then swoop in to make her feel better. I will stay out of your sex life though and out of your relationship aside from being her best friend."

Drew smiled. "I'd expect nothing less from you."

"Be good to her no be great to her she deserves it." Eli told him, sort of commanded actually.

"I know she does and I promise I will." Drew assured him.

**(CLARE)**

It was after seven and they were just now leaving the airport in the Torres minivan. Due to a storm their flight from New Jersey had been delayed over three hours; which meant over five hours at the airport, there's only so much to do at an airport and security was ridiculous as she and Drew could find nowhere to be alone and they had looked everywhere. Drew and Eli had been getting along quite well since yesterday, whatever Adam had done while she was at the spa with Audra had worked wonders because they didn't even glare at each other anymore. Eli still made snarky comments but Drew just laughed them off and Drew still touched her and made inappropriate comments in front of Eli and Adam but Eli just ignored them, sometimes even smiled a little. Adam of course hit his brother upside the head and griped about not needing to know such things but he'd always done that. She was just relieved that they had buried the hatchet and were getting along without her having to be in trouble for it to happen.

"Honey I think we better stop and have dinner before we take Eli and Clare home." Audra said when they were approaching their neighborhood.

"Alright Little Miss Steaks is close we can eat there." Omar nodded.

A few minutes later they parked in front of the restaurant and went in. The host sat them at a large booth and just as they sat down they heard a familiar voice.

"Bout time you got back, feels like you've been gone forever." Owen commented.

"Owen we were gone a week." Clare laughed pushing Drew back out of the booth so she could hug Owen.

Owen hugged her back and bumped fists with Drew before nodding to the others.

"Yeah well I've been waiting a week to tell you my news so it feels like you've been gone forever." Owen replied.

"Hey that's right how'd your try out's go?" Drew asked.

"I made it! I'm officially and Ice Hound. I'm only second string but hundreds of thousands guys tried out from all over North America and I was the only one in all of Ontario to even make it on the team so I can't really complain about being second string." Owen informed them.

"Owen that's amazing congratulations!" Clare squealed loud enough that a few other people looked over at them.

She pushed Drew out of the way again to give Owen a congratulatory hug and then he and Drew high fived.

"Well I gotta get dinner back to my house see you guys." Owen said.

Clare and Drew said goodbye and Owen walked to the counter to get his to go order. Clare and Drew sat down again and started looking at the menu.

"Well I guess it's good that Owen is on the team since we'll be hosting one of the players. We should be finding out who in the next couple of days and Owen can show them around." Audra commented.

After eating they dropped Clare at her house, she said goodbye to Audra, Omar, Eli and Adam. Drew got her bags out of the back and walked her inside, greeting her parents who were on the sofa.

"Goodbye Angel I love you." Drew said after he'd walked her to her bedroom door.

"I love you more Drew." She smiled.

They shared a passionate kiss and then Drew left, she started unpacking and heard the front door open, close and Jake call that he was home.

"How was the cruise?" He asked from her doorway a minute later.

"Good, we had lots of fun I do wish Drew and Eli had been getting along from the start though it would have meant a loss less fights and compromising situations." She told him as she dumped her dirty clothes in the hamper.

"What fights and comprising situations?" Jake inquired.

She froze and looked at him. "Uh never mind I should finish unpacking." Clare said closing her door on him.

**(DREW)**

"ANDREW GET UP HERE!" His mom yelled from the top of the basement stairs.

"Dude she sounds seriously pissed what did you do?" Adam inquired pausing the game.

"I didn't do anything I've been home with you since we back last night." Drew said.

"ANDREW!" His mother screamed again.

"Okay I'm out of here, good luck." Adam commented dropping his controller and leaving through the basement door.

Drew swallowed slowly turning of the TV and game system before heading upstairs. His mom was standing by the sofa with a very enraged sort of look on her face. Her eyes were narrowed, her face red and her hand gripping the house phone so hard her knuckles were white.

"What's wrong Mom?" Drew questioned with his most innocent face.

"I just got a very interesting phone call Andrew are you and Clare having sex?!" His mother demanded to know.

Drew froze he didn't know how to respond and who the hell would have called? Well the whole school pretty much knew so really it could have been anybody.

"Yes Ma'am," he admitted and his mother looked even more angry in fact too angry to speak so Drew hoped he could calm her down. "Mom we're safe she's on birth control and I didn't pressure her, she told me when she was ready." Drew assured her.

"You're safe every time? Because if you end up as a teen father I will end your life Andrew." His mother informed him.

"Every time Mom, she's on birth control and you know Clare she doesn't just sleep around and hook up with guys. I took her virginity Mom and we are safe every time and we're in love you know that Mom." He told her in a pleading sort of voice.

"I still think you're too young to be having sex and if I catch it happening under my roof I will kill you both but I can't reverse time and stop it from happening and I don't suppose I can stop you two from being together. I do see that you're both in love and you know how much we like Clare and I know how much you care for each other. Promise me you will always be safe Drew and you will not pressure her into…"

"Mom!" He cut her off feeling offended.

"I wish you had talked to me first Drew and I mean it not under this roof." His mother reminded him.

"Yes Ma'am." Drew nodded.

She looked like she was going to say something else but just sort of sighed, shook her head and walked upstairs.

**(CLARE)**

"CLARE DIANA EDWARDS YOU GET DOWN HERE RIGHT THIS MINUTE YOUNG LADY!" Her mother screamed from downstairs.

They had arrived home from church an hour ago, Jake and Glen had left a short while ago to go help Katie's family with something for Katie's mom. Clare had no idea why her mom sounded so mad; she had been fine all morning. She set down her book and went downstairs cautiously.

"Mom what's…" Clare started but she was cut off.

"I was just told by phone that my chastity vow taking daughter lost her virginity! You've been having sex for weeks?! Even before you started dating Drew?! You didn't lose your ring down the drain did you?" Her mother demanded.

"No but…" Clare started but was cut off by her mother's hand coming in contact with her cheek, making a loud SMACK that echoed through the living room.

Clare gasped, her hand going to her cheek that was now stinging and hot. A tear came her eye and she looked at her mother surprised and in disbelief that her mother had raised a hand to her. Helen didn't look sorry or regretful she still just looked enraged, she opened her mouth as if to yell again but Clare took off, running for the door and straight out to the street. Her mother was yelling after her but all Clare wanted was to be away from her. She just ran with no idea where she was going she just ran…

**Update soon**

**Mansavage requested Eli walk in on them using sex toys which technically he did twice and since I had him freak out the last time I figured we'd go a different route this time.**

**Secondly someone requested Helen and Audra find out they were sleeping together and I am really sorry but I totally forgot who, normally I write this stuff down right away for this very reason and I just missed it some how and I am so so sorry, please let me know who you are so i can gvie you proper credit.**

**Also after getting royally pissed off at tonight's episode I'm going to write a one shot of fluff to put me in a better mood, I have a feeling you all can be expecting a lot of one shots as I watch the episodes and write short stories to correct their mistakes.**


	43. And I Love Her

**Ch. 43 And I Love Her**

**(CLARE)**

She ran from the house without shoes, without her purse or phone and without a jacket on this chilly December afternoon. Tears were running down her face, her cheek stung,her body was shaking as much from cold as from shock, her feet ached as she ran down the cold cement sidewalk but she didn't care. The one thought on her mind as she ran was that her mom had struck her! She wasn't aware of anything around her she was running on instinct towards Drew's house so when a car horn honked it didn't even register with her. Hearing her name, in a loud familiar and stern voice did however.

"CLARE!" Owen yelled. She stopped running and looked over to see Owen in his truck; he'd rolled the window down to yell at her. "Get in." He demanded.

She didn't even think about it just went straight in to Owen's truck knowing she would be safe and he would take her to Drew's.

"Can you take me to Drew's house?" She requested as soon as she was buckled.

"Sure but what the hell happened?" Owen asked taking off his jacket and giving it to Clare. She put the jacket on and zipped it up feeling instantly warmer. "Why are you running in the dead of winter with no shoes or jacket and who hit you? At least I'm assuming that's why your cheek is tomato red." Owen stated.

"My mom, she slapped me and I just ran out of the house." Clare told him.

"Seriously? Your Mom hit you? Why?" Owen inquired.

"Someone told her I was having sex with Drew and she just slapped me without letting me explain." Clare told him as her tears slowed a little.

"Wow I can't believe your mom hit you!" Owen said as they pulled up to Drew's house.

"Thanks for the ride Owen." Clare smiled a little as she opened the door to get out of his truck.

"No problem, I'm sure Drew will take care of you. I'll call him later or call me if you need anything." Owen told her.

"Thanks." She smiled a little bigger, leaning over and kissing his cheek.

She got out of the truck and waved to Owen as he drove off, she rang the doorbell and a minute later the door opened.

"Clare sweetie what's wrong?" Audra asked stepping aside to let her in.

"My mom hit me." Clare sniffled putting her hand on her cheek where her mom's hand had struck her.

Audra guided Clare to the sofa and sat down with her, moving Clare's hand so she could see.

"Why in heavens name would your mom hit you?" Audra questioned.

"Someone called the house and told her that Drew and I were having sex and before I could explain she just slapped me! I ran straight out of the house a…" Clare stopped realizing she had just told Audra that Drew was sexually active. "Oh don't be mad at Drew please. We're safe and…"

Audra interrupted her. "It's okay Clare I got the same phone call and I already spoke with Drew. I wasn't exactly happy but Drew and I talked and I certainly didn't strike him." Audra told her taking on a slightly harsh tone at the end.

"I'm sorry I came here I just didn't know where else to go and I just wanted to be with Drew." Clare apologized.

"Don't apologize sweetie, you're welcome here anytime, you're a part of this family. I think you should stay here tonight." Audra told her.

"Are you sure? I don't want to be a burden." Clare said.

"It's not a burden at all; since I already know you and Drew have been sexually active you can sleep in his bed and I'll talk to Omar when he gets home. I sent Drew and Adam to the store but they should be back any minute, now let's get you some ice for your cheek." Audra said getting up from the sofa.

"Thanks Audra for everything but I would have expected you to react less umm understanding." Clare admitted.

"I already yelled at Drew and anyway I've always thought of you as one my own, ever since Adam first brought you home. You were always good to Adam, you and Eli are the best friends he's ever had. Now you're the best thing that's ever happened to Drew. I'm not happy that you and Drew are having sex but he told me that you're on birth control and you two have been safe and I know he treats you well. I know I can't keep you two from having sex so I'd rather know that you're being safe and careful than have it kept from me." Audra explained as she handed Clare an icepack wrapped in a towel.

"Would you mind explaining that to my mom?" Clare requested putting the ice pack to her cheek.

"As soon as Drew and Adam get back I'll go over to your house to speak with your mom and to let her know you'll be sleeping here tonight." Audra smiled.

"Thanks Audra." Clare smiled in appreciation.

Audra hugged her just as the front door opened and Drew and Adam came in.

"Clare! What happened?" Adam inquired coming in with his arms full of grocery bags.

Drew didn't say anything just dropped the bags in the kitchen and rushed straight to Clare.

"Clare's sleeping here tonight; I'll be back in a while." Audra informed her sons.

She kissed Clare's forehead, hugged her sons and left the house. Drew moved the ice pack away from Clare's cheek and got a curious yet angry look on his face.

"Who hit you?" Drew inquired as Adam sat down on her other side.

"My mom." She told them.

"WHAT?" Exclaimed Adam.

"Why the hell would your mom hit you?" Drew demanded.

"Someone called my mom just like yours and told her we were having sex. My mom asked me if it was true and I said yes and tried to explain but she just hit me. I ran straight of the house, without shoes or anything I just wanted to be here." She told them.

"I can't believe your mom hit you!" Adam said in an irate tone.

Drew wrapped his arm around her and kissed her forehead. "I take it Mom went to straighten her out." Drew stated more than asked and Clare nodded.

"I know why you have no shoes on but that doesn't look like your jacket." Adam pointed out after a few minutes.

"I'm pretty sure this jacket is Owen's." Drew stated looking at the jacket closely.

"He saw me running down the street and gave me a ride here. He gave me the jacket to keep me warm." She informed them. She got up from the sofa to put the ice back in the freezer now that her cheek felt frozen. "He knew you'd take care of me but I should probably call him to let know I'm okay and spending the night." She said.

Now that she'd talked with Audra and been comforted by Drew and Adam she felt much better. Drew took out his phone and dialed someone she assumed was Owen as she heard him say into the phone that Clare was okay and spending the night and thanked him for giving her a ride and his jacket. She helped Drew and Adam put away the groceries and then the three of them went downstairs and she watched the boys play video games.

**(JAKE)**

"I can't believe she would be so careless, I thought we taught her better than that!" Helen stated angrily.

He and his dad had arrived home a short time ago to find an angry Helen pacing back in forth in the kitchen. She'd been angrily ranting at them for the last five minutes.

"Honey Clare is not the type to be careless." His dad tried calming Helen down.

"I absolutely forbid her to see that boy again!" Helen snapped.

"You don't honestly think that will work?" Jake questioned and Helen looked at him. "Helen they snuck around for two weeks before anyone even knew they were together. You forbid Clare to see him I guarantee you they'll go back to sneaking around behind your back. As her ex turned stepbrother I was fully aware of Drew's reputation and I was more worried about them than anyone but they really love each other and he's really good to her." Jake attested.

"It doesn't matter they are too young to…" Helen began to rant again but was interrupted by the doorbell.

Jake answered the door and greeted Mrs. Torres letting her in.

"Hello Helen, Glen." Mrs. Torres greeted.

"Audra, I got the most disturbing phone call and I think it's best that the kids don't see each other anymore." Helen ranted.

"You're not serious? Aren't you even concerned where you're daughter is?" Audra asked in a slightly irate tone. Helen just sort of looked at her and Audra sighed. "She's at my house, she ran there after you hit her!" Audra snapped in exasperation.

"YOU WHAT?" Jake barked.

"Helen!" Glen exclaimed.

"I was angry; I lost my head I didn't mean to hit her." Helen said.

"I get angry at my kids all the time, I have never hit them and Drew especially has given me plenty of reason to. I'm keeping Clare at my house tonight and…" Audra was cut off by Helen.

"You most certainly are not! I do not want Clare anywhere near that boy, he took her virginity, he…" now Helen was cut off by Audra.

"Excuse me?! Drew did not rape her, they're in love Helen, even you must see that. You aren't going to keep them apart they are in love and even if you could Clare is Adam's best friend you can't keep the two of them separated! I'm not happy that Clare and Drew are sexually active either but if they're going to be sexually active I'd rather know about it. I know they are being safe and I know Drew has been good to her. Clare will be staying at our house tonight, if you've calmed down I'll bring her over tomorrow with Drew so you can talk if you haven't we'll keep her at our house!" Audra informed Helen.

"You can't just keep my daughter at your house without my permission." Helen snapped back.

"You struck her I believe that I can." Audra said in a firm and steely tone.

"Helen I think it's for the best, you both need to calm down." His dad told his wife.

Helen gave a resigned sigh and sank down in the arm chair. His dad sat on the arm of the chair and put his arm around her.

"Jake could you help me pack a bag for Clare? She ran out of the house without even shoes." Audra requested.

Jake nodded and went up to Clare's room with Audra, getting a small duffel from Clare's closet he helped Audra pack all the essentials and then walked with her to the door.

"Is she okay?" Jake asked Audra before she left.

"We'll take good care of her Jake don't worry. I'll call tomorrow to see how Helen is; if she's still like this I'm not brining Clare back here." Audra informed him.

"We'll talk to her, thanks." Jake said.

Audra smiled and left the house; Jake went to the living room and sat on the sofa.

"Helen I understand that you're upset but Jake and Audra are right forbidding the kids from seeing each other isn't going to do anything but push them together more. Then they'll just be going behind your back and you don't really want that." Glen said to his wife.

"No of course not but she's too young to be having sex and I still think it's that boys fault." Helen stated.

"Okay you need to calm down so that they can come over and talk tomorrow, also I think we should call Randall this does concern his daughter too." Glen pointed out.

"I am not calling that man, it's probably his fault that Clare became a…a floozy!" Helen stated angrily getting up and stomping up to the bedroom slamming the door.

"I'll call Randall in the morning and try talking to her later. You've seen them together more than us son is Drew really good with Clare?" His dad asked him.

"I've never seen two people more in love and I've never seen him be anything but great to Clare. He treats her even better than I did. Even Eli has made his peace with them being a couple and he admits they are very in love." Jake assured his dad.

"Good let's just hope Helen can realize it before she pushes Clare away." Sighed Glen.

**(DREW)**

"She's such a hypocrite! I know she was sleeping with Glen before they were married! She may have waited with my Dad but not with Glen and she can't possibly expect me to still have the same beliefs after my parents got divorced! At least your mom listened; even your dad was okay with it as long as he knew we weren't going to be teen parents. They were even okay with us sleeping in the same bed." Clare complained into his chest.

They were currently in his bed, he had her wrapped in his arms and they should have been sleeping but Clare was too angry to sleep.

"Your mom will calm down; if she doesn't calm down by tomorrow then I get to keep you here another day." Drew smiled. Clare just buried her head on his chest and sniffled a little. "Come with me Angel." Drew insisted getting out of bed and pulling her with him.

"Where?" She inquired.

"To the basement." He told her as she got out of bed finally.

"Why?" She asked as Drew opened his bedroom door.

He held his finger to his lips to tell her to be silent as they went out to the hall. "To distract you, but I'm not going to do anything with Adam on the other side of the wall and my parents across the hall." He told her when they reached the first floor. He took her down to the basement and put her on the bed. "You know we're going to have figure something else out after our hockey player moves in." Drew commented as he began taking off her pajamas.

"You find out who's moving in yet?" She inquired.

"Yeah his name is Mike Dallas. Owen says he's the captain." Drew informed her. "Now no more talking." He instructed as he pulled her panties off.

He parted her legs, moving between them and bringing his head down first he flicked her clit with his tongue a few times and when she was moaning in a steady chain he removed his tongue and began rubbing her clit with his thumb. He licked her pussy lips and gently pulled them with his teeth making her gasp a little, then his tongue penetrated her hole. The sudden intrusion bringing forth a loud moan from his Angel. His tongue licked around in circles, slowly at first and then building up speed, her hips bucked, her hand came on his head to keep him in place. He relished the taste and feel of her, warm and sweet and wet, so wonderfully wet. He could tell that she was biting her lip as she moaned so she wouldn't wake the house. He twisted his tongue, flicked it inside of her and licked up her juices.

"Mmmmm Drew more." She begged quietly.

"Happily." He smirked pulling his tongue from her and causing her to whimper just a little.

He stood taking off his boxers and flinging them across the room. Positioning himself, kneeling between her legs and keeping his weight off of her with one arm he thrust into her swiftly. Her breathing hitched, her hands came down on his shoulders, her back arched and then she melted into a moan as she fell back to the bed. He moaned at the feel of her hot wet pussy all around his hard cock, he moved in slowly until she took him all the way. She whimpered slightly clutching him a little harder. He stayed there a minute enjoying the feel of her, the erotic euphoria of her and then he pulled out slowly, inching out of her as her vaginal walls squeezed around him and he moaned again.

"Faster." She insisted in a sort of desperate whine.

She moved her hands to his hips and began bucking her hips at an almost fevered pace. All to happy to meet her pace he sped up, she was moaning in a successive chain. No words were said except the occasional whisper of his name. Her hips suddenly twisted and his body quivered involuntarily and he almost collapsed onto her, barely managing to catch himself. He took a minute to recover but she was already nearing climax and couldn't slow down. She was gyrating, her body trembling her hands gripping him firmly and the loveliest sounds being emitted from her lips.

"Ahhh Drewwww! Ohhhhhhh!" She screamed while biting her lip and he hoped the rest of the house didn't hear her.

He thrust at an even faster pace, thrusting harder as she climaxed and not giving her any time to recover, she made a shuddering whimpering moan, arching her back pushing him farther in and he reached orgasm shooting into her and bringing his lips to hers to quiet his rapturous sounds. Clare reached climax a second time, moaning into the kiss as well, he slowed his pace down until they both rode out their orgasms and then he collapsed onto her. Breathless, sweating, satisfied and exhausted they lay there in each other's arms until they had recovered.

"Feel better?" He asked after kissing her gently.

"Mmmmuch." She breathed out.

"We should probably find our clothes and get back to bed." Drew said getting out of the bed and turning on the basement light.

**(CLARE)**

"She's not going to understand? Why is my dad's car here?" Clare asked nervously as Omar pulled up to her house.

"Angel relax it'll be fine." Drew assured her kissing her cheek.

"Your dad is probably here because he should be involved." Omar said.

"If your mom won't listen to reason we'll take you back to our house." Audra assured her.

Clare nodded and took a deep breath before getting out of the car. Drew put his arm around her and they walked to the front door, the door was unlocked so they went in. Her mom was sitting at the table between Glen and Jake, on the other side of Jake was her dad. After short greetings everyone sat down, more chairs had been brought in to accommodate everyone.

"Clare I am sorry I hit you, I lost my temper and it was wrong. I hope you can forgive me," her mom said.

When Clare didn't respond right away Drew squeezed her hand. "I can forgive you mom if you can actually listen to what we have to say." Clare told her.

"I will listen." Her mother nodded.

"Dad?" Clare questioned.

"I'm willing to listen." Her dad said.

"I just don't understand how you could be having sex so young and so quickly, you two haven't been together very long." Her mom stated in a slightly harsh tone.

"Neither were you and Glen and I've known Drew for over a year, not very well but still. You can't hold me to a different standard than you hold yourself and Dad you had an affair so don't you say a word." Clare said through gritted teeth, Drew put his arm around her and held her tight.

"We are not sixteen Clare." Her mother replied, her tone still harsh.

"Mr. Edwards, Mr. and Mrs. Martin I know we haven't been together that long but we are in love. We have been in love since our very first kiss. I care about your daughter very very much and I am deeply in love with her. I would never do anything to hurt her. Maybe you can't understand it but we are so madly in love we always want to be together, to be in each other's embrace and feeling the other person. Every time I kiss her, every time I touch her I feel alive. I know to you she'll always be your baby girl but she's my Angel, she saved me and I would never do anything she didn't want me to. We may not have waited until marriage but we are in love, very much in love." Drew proclaimed.

Clare had blissful tears in her eyes and kissed her loving boyfriend sweetly. Mr. Torres looked very proud of his son; Mrs. Torres seemed to be mentally planning their wedding. Jake looked impressed and so did Glen, her dad actually looked quite happy for her and her mom finally looked convinced.

"That was quite a speech young man is that truly how you feel about my daughter?" Her mom asked.

"Yes, ma'am." Drew nodded. "I am in love with her and I see us married, one day after we graduate." He quickly added before all the parents had heart attacks.

"I want to be clear, I do not approve of you being sexually active so young but after much discussion with Randall, Glen and Jake I realize I can't stop you two. After your speech Drew I see that you truly care about Clare and I know I can't keep you two apart or keep Clare locked in her room as much as I would like to. Just be safe if she gets pregnant I will kill you both." Helen asserted.

"If she gets pregnant I'll kill him first." Audra told her.

"We're careful mom, we are always safe." Clare assured them all.

"Good, I also think if you two are so in love then we need to spend some more time together Drew. I do think there's a good chance you could end up my future son-in-law some day and we hardly know you." Helen stated.

"Yes Ma'am." Drew nodded.

"Well this matter seems to be settled, it was nice to meet you young man take good care of my daughter." Her dad said getting up from the table.

Drew stood up with Clare and he shook her dad's hand. "Yes sir it was nice to meet you as well and I promise to treat your daughter with nothing but respect and love." Drew told him.

"It was good to see you sweetheart you have yourself a fine young man. I'll see you on Christmas." Her dad said giving her a hug before saying goodbye and leaving.

"Why don't the four of you come over for dinner next week, how's the 28th?" Audra asked.

"That sounds like a great idea the 28th works for us." Glen answered for them.

"Good, Drew get Clare's bag from the car I think it's safe for us to leave her here." Audra instructed.

"I'll go with you." Clare said.

They walked hand in hand out to the car and Drew got her bag from the backseat then walked up to her room and Drew set the bag on her bed.

"I told you everything would be fine." Drew smiled.

"Only because you made such a lovely declaration of love." She said looping her arms around his neck and colliding her lips with his. "You really want to marry me someday?" She asked.

"Absolutely Angel, if it wouldn't kill our parents I would marry you tomorrow." He told her.

She smiled wide and kissed him again. "I love you Drew."

"I love you more Angel." He replied.

"Drew time to go." Audra called.

"I better go before she gets mad." He said, kissing her quickly and then going down the stairs.

She heard everyone say goodbye and the front door close and then footsteps on the stairs and a few seconds later her mother was in her room.

"Clare why didn't you talk to me when you even started thinking about having sex?" Her mother inquired and Clare could tell she was trying really hard to keep her voice calm.

"Are you kidding me? Mom I love you but you are not the easiest person to talk to. You expect me to be perfect and saintly and still twelve. Darcy grew up and so am I." Clare argued.

"That's my point Clare Darcy posted pictures of herself online and was drugged and raped and I am so afraid of you repeating those mistakes." Her mom countered.

"Mom I learned from Darcy's mistakes and Drew would never let anyone hurt me the way Darcy was hurt. He's very protective of me mom, he really cares about me." Clare told her.

"Yes I saw that today. I know you're growing up and I'm very proud of you Clare." Her mom said hugging her tightly. "I love you Clare, I just don't want to see you hurt. I worry about you, I'm your mom it's my job."

"I love you too mom but you don't have to worry about Drew." Clare assured her.

**(FITZ)**

It was only a little after seven and he was on his fifteenth beer, since being fired from the Dot he'd been sleeping at the ravine a lot and gone back to stealing. Currently he was stumbling around near his former work place when he saw Bianca. Still angry at her for the party he decided to let her know.

"BIANCA YOU STUPID BITCH!" He yelled.

Bianca turned around sneering at him. "What the fuck do you want Fitz?" She barked.

"Your fucking plan failed! Clare didn't have sex with me, she still wanted Drew and he and Owen beat the crap out of me!" He growled at her.

"It's not my fault you're a fucking idiot!" She shot back.

"You fucking bitchy slut! You're such a fucking CUNT!" He yelled hurling his beer bottle at her and hitting her in the head.

"OW! You fucking ass hole!" Bianca seethed.

He started laughing seeing that she was bleeding. "That's what you get you evil bitch!"

"Hey what the hell is going on out here?" Peter demanded coming out of the Dot. "Bianca what happened to your head?" Peter asked.

Since they were distracted Fitz ran down the alley still laughing that he'd made the bitch bleed.

**(CLARE)**

"That was a lovely Christmas eve service." Her mother said as they pulled into the driveway having just got home.

"Yes it was very nice, lots of people there." Glen agreed.

"How about some eggnog and cookies?" Her mother suggested.

"Sounds great but umm Clare you should go upstairs and put your purse in your room first." Jake told her as his dad unlocked the door and they all went inside.

"Uh okay." She shrugged.

She went up to her room opening her bedroom door she stepped in and went to place her purse on her desk when suddenly lights went on, but not her room lights, Christmas lights on a small tree in the corner of her room. She gasped, dropped her purse to the floor and went to the tree, about three feet tall, it was a live tree still planted, the base covered in lovely red and green velvet and was decorated with glass ornaments of all colors. Strung around it were colored lights currently illuminating her room softly and topping the tree was a beautiful angel.

"You like it?" Drew queried, coming behind her, putting his arms around her waist and kissing her neck.

"I love it Drew it's absolutely gorgeous thank you." She smiled elatedly turning in his arms, linking her arms around his neck and kissing him passionately.

"I had some help from Jake and Adam." Drew admitted when they broke from the kiss.

"That's why Jake told me to bring my purse upstairs." She laughed.

"I have to go soon but first you have to open your present." Drew told her pulling her to the bed and sitting her on his lap.

"I thought the tree was my present." She said squeezing her eyebrows together.

"The tree is part of your present, this is the other part." Drew said producing a small box.

Clare took the box and opened the top. "Oh my god Drew!" She breathed pulling out the ring; it was a white gold band with a red stone in the shape of a heart in the middle, to the left of it was her birthstone and to the right was his.

"Read the inscription inside." Drew told her.

She looked inside and it read: **I love you more Angel**

"Drew it's absolutely beautiful!" She said in amazement.

"You like it?" He asked.

"I love it Drew! I love you!" She smiled.

"Good then I just have one more question," he said taking the ring from her, "Clare Diana Edwards will you marry me?"

"Do you even have to ask? Of course I will marry you Drew Torres!" She smiled so big her cheeks ached.

He slipped the ring on her finger and they crushed their lips together in a loving, heated, euphoric kiss.

"If we don't want our parents to die of shock we should probably keep this a secret for now, from well everyone or our parents might find out. Adam helped me with the ring and I told him I was going to propose so he knows but it should probably be our little secret for now from everyone else." He told her.

"Agreed." She smiled. "What did Adam do when you told him?" She asked.

"Are you kidding having his best friend as a sister in law he was practically booking the chapel. I better go; I promised my mom I'd be home soon. I love you Angel, I mean future Mrs. Drew Torres." He smiled.

"I love you more future husband." She smiled putting her lips to his one more time.

**First of all shout out to Mansavage777 for suggesting Fitz confront Bianca, also I totally lied about not getting them engaged so soon. Actually I really hadn't intended to but Christmas eve was just to perfect an opportunity for me to pass up.**

**Update soon when Dallas arrives!**


	44. At the Hop

**Ch. 44 At the Hop**

**(CLARE)**

"I'm going to Drew's." Clare said as soon as Glen pulled into their driveway.

"Clare we just got home." Her mom says in a scolding tone.

"We've been at Grandma's almost a week Mom, I miss my boyfriend. I just want to say hi and see him for a few minutes." Clare protests.

"Honey you're forgetting how long a week is when you're a teenager in love." Glen says and Clare smiles at him.

"Alright but I want you home in an hour to unpack." Her mom says to her.

"Thanks mom." Clare smiles.

"Here take the truck." Jake says handing her the key to his truck.

"Thanks." Clare says kissing her brother on the cheek.

"Just don't have sex in my truck." He whispers and she smacks his stomach.

Clare leaves her mother's car and get's in Jake's truck driving to Drew's. She knows he'll be home because they picked their hockey player up today and Audra wanted them all to have a family dinner to welcome him. She parks along the curb and hops out going to the basement door she knows will be unlocked this early in the evening.

"Hello." She calls into the basement as she turns around and closes the sliding glass door; she turns back around to see a tall black guy looking her over.

"You must be Mike Dallas." She smiles.

"And you must be my welcome to Toronto present." He smiles, reaching out taking her hand, pulling her to him and putting his arm around her back.

He starts to bring his lips to her neck and she pushes at him. "I am not a present let go of me Mike!" She insists.

"Actually I prefer Dallas but you can call me anything you want Baby." Dallas says trying to kiss her again.

"Drew! Adam!" She calls up the stairs still trying to get out of Dallas' arms.

A few seconds later she hears two people coming down the stairs and then she hears the boys laughing. Dallas stops trying to kiss her and Drew and Adam take her by the hands and pull her away from him.

"Sorry Dallas this one's taken." Drew tells him.

"By which one of you?" Dallas questions looking at the trio.

Drew has his arm around her waist but Adam has his arm around her shoulders so Clare could understand the boy's confusion.

"Well Adam," Clare says kissing Adam on the cheek "has been my best friend for the last two years so in a way I am taken by him but Drew is my boyfriend." She informs him.

Adam lets go of her, Drew takes her in his arms and presses her against the nearby pillar. Her arms go around his neck and their lips collide.

"Damn!" Dallas says after they've been kissing for a few minutes and have not yet come up for air. "Do they always kiss like that?" He asks Adam.

"They haven't seen each other for in almost a week; frankly I'm surprised they still have their clothes on." Adam says and she feels Drew smile into the kiss. Then she feels a throw pillow get tossed at them. "Not sexy time." Adam insists pulling Drew away from Clare.

"He always do that?" Dallas asks Drew.

"Yes, too often. So Mike Dallas, my girlfriend Clare Edwards." Drew introduces them putting his arms around Clare from behind.

"It's nice to meet you." She smiles.

"You too, so where have you been the last week?" He asks.

"My grandma's it was a long time to be away from Drew." She complains.

Drew nods in agreement and starts kissing her neck until Adam smacks him upside the head.

"I know it's been almost a week but this is not sexy time." Adam scolds. Drew sort of growls but stops and Adam looks at Clare. "You coming to the New Years Eve sock hop to welcome the Ice Hounds to DeGrassi?" He inquires.

"Of course I am; you guys are going aren't you?" She asks.

"I have to go it's required." Dallas says with a roll of his eyes.

"Mom's chaperoning she's making us go." Adam tells her.

"What you guys don't want to go?" She asks.

"What do I wear to a sock hop?" Drew asks in a whiny voice.

She turns in his arms and smiles at him. "Dark straight leg jeans with the cuffs rolled up, a white t-shirt and a leather jacket. You can go as s greaser like Danny Zucko or Fonzie. You'll look super hot." She almost whispers against his skin.

"I can do that." Drew says quietly.

"Sounds good to me, jeans and white t-shirt I can do that. Most of the team is coming here to get ready we'll probably all wear something similar." Dallas says.

"I'm going the nerd route." Adam tells her.

"Of course you are." Clare giggles. "What about Eli?" She asks.

"I'm not sure he's coming, I don't think a sock hop is really his thing." Adam shrugs.

"But he could go as a beatnik it would be perfect." Clare argues.

"Good point, I'll tell him." Adam says.

"KIDS DINNER!" Audra calls from upstairs.

"I gotta get going anyway, I still have to go home and unpack." She says.

"But you just got here and I haven't seen you in days. I missed you." Drew whines.

"I missed you too but you have to eat and I have to go home and unpack. I'd say I'd sneak over later but we can't use the basement anymore." Clare comments.

"Use the…wait did you two have sex down here? Don't let my presence stop you." Dallas remarks and she hears Adam smack him.

"I could sneak over to your house." Drew suggests.

"I don't think so, now that my mom knows we've been having sex she's on high alert. I'll see you tomorrow night at the sock hop." She says.

"What about during the day tomorrow?" Drew asks.

"No I have to help clean and then I'm meeting Jenna and Alli." She tells him.

"Kids did you not…oh Clare dear when did you get here?" Audra asks coming down the stairs a little ways.

"Just a little while ago, we just got back and I came over to say hi to Drew and Adam and meet Dallas." Clare tells her.

"Well it's nice to see you back, Drew's been griping about it all week. Would you like to stay for dinner?" Audra offers.

"Thanks Audra but I have to get home. I'll see you guys at the sock hop tomorrow night." Clare replies.

"Alright dear do you have a ride home?" Audra asks.

"Yeah Jake let me borrow his truck." Clare tells her.

"Mom I'm gonna walk Clare out to the truck be up in a minute." Says Drew.

Audra nods and goes back upstairs, Dallas waves and follows.

"By the way Adam," Clare says kissing his cheek again, "thanks for helping Drew with my Christmas present."

"Sure, I'm glad you liked everything and I'm glad you said yes. Not that I had any doubts." Adam smiles and starts up the stairs and then turns back looking at Drew. "Hey if you're not at the table in five minutes I'm coming out to get you, no sexy time." Adam warns.

"Yeah yeah go and eat I'll be up in a minute." Drew says. Adam goes up the stairs; Drew walks her out to the truck leaning her against it. "God I missed you, that was way too many days to be without you." Drew comments before holding his lips to hers in a hard, passionate and loving kiss.

"Tell me about it, I thought I was going to go crazy." She tells him when they pull their lips apart.

"You better get home Angel, I'll see you tomorrow. I love you future Mrs. Torres." Drew smiles.

"I love you too future husband." Clare smiles.

They share one more longing and fevered kiss before parting, she gets in the truck and waves to him then drives back home.

**(BIANCA)**

"What makes you think I'm going to a lame sock hop tonight?" Bianca asks her aunt as she looks at the cut on her head she got when Fitz threw the bottle at her.

"Because the school is throwing it and you can't be wandering the city by yourself. You can either go to the sock hop or you can spend tonight at church helping the homeless." Her aunt informs her.

"Fine I'll go to the fucking sock hop but I'm not wearing a damn poodle skirt." Bianca replies fixing her hair to cover the cut and she hears her aunt leave for work.

"_Maybe it won't be so bad, I bet Drew will be there ugh but so will Clare. Oh well maybe we can have some fun with them anyway. Besides we're getting a hockey team, there's gotta be at least one good looking one in the group."_

**(CLARE)**

"Hey how was your Christmas? How was your grandma's?" Alli asks as soon as Clare sits at the table with her and Jenna at the Dot.

"Christmas was okay; we spent the morning at the house and then drove the four hours to my grandma's. Grandma's was okay nothing special I got some good stuff." Clare says.

"Sav got me the best sweater! My parents got me this bracelet and my grandparents sent a bunch of stuff from India." Alli tells her excitedly.

"I got some good stuff too but…wait what did Drew get you?" Jenna inquires.

"Well he, with some help from Adam and Jake, put a Christmas tree in my room with lights and ornaments even an Angel on top. It was waiting for me in my room with him when we got back from Christmas eve service." Clare informs them.

"Awwww!" Jenna and Alli exclaim together.

"That's not all he also gave me this." Clare says showing them the ring, her engagement ring actually but she wasn't going to tell them that part as it had to remain secret for a while.

"Oh my god Clare it's gorgeous!" Alli exclaims.

"That ring is so beautiful, Drew has great taste." Jenna says.

"Look he even had it inscribed on the inside." Clare tells them slipping it off her finger so they can read the inscription.

"Oh how sweet." Jenna gushes.

"You two really are the cutest couple." Alli remarks.

Clare smiles and slips the ring back on. "You two going to the sock hop tonight?" Clare asks.

"Yeah we already have our outfits, I assume you're going?" Allis states more than asks.

"Yeah I found my outfit while at my grandma's; I'm getting ready at the school because I don't want my mom to see me." Clare says.

"Oooh is it sexy?" Alli teases a little.

"I picked it out with Drew in mind; he's coming as a greaser." Clare smiles.

"We're wearing poodle skirts and cashmere." Alli tells her.

"I even got rhinestone cats eye glasses." Jenna says.

"Dave even got chinos and a letterman sweater from a vintage shop." Alli tells her.

"Hey did you meet the hockey player that's billeted with Drew and Adam?" Jenna asks her.

"Yeah Mike Dallas, oh but he prefers just Dallas. He seems okay but he did hit on me before he knew Drew was my boyfriend." Clare informs them.

"So is he hot?" Jenna asks.

"I don't know I guess so." Clare shrugs as she twirls her engagement ring on her finger and thinks about her fiancé. "I should go I still have some stuff to do at home but I'll see you guys tonight." Clare says getting up from the table.

She hugs her two closest girl friends and walks home, with nothing but Drew on her mind.

**(DREW)**

"You guys ready yet I want to go see Clare." Drew called to the whole house as there were some Ice hounds upstairs getting ready and some were in the basement getting ready to go to the sock hop.

"Dude if you don't stop whining I'll lock you in your room and I'll keep your girl company tonight." Owen chided and Drew glared at him.

"I'll help." Adam said.

"Me too." Commented Eli.

"I can help." Said Dallas.

"Hey!" Drew snapped.

Drew, Owen and Dallas were essentially dressed the same, all had dark jeans with rolled cuffs, white or black t-shirts and a leather jacket. Drew and Owen had greased their hair back but Dallas' hair didn't do that. Adam was wearing slacks, loafers, a plaid shirt and blue sweater; he'd combed his hair and had glasses with no lenses. Eli was all in black, no surprise there but he also had a beret and a fake goatee. The rest of the ice hounds, at least the ones getting ready at his house, would be dressed more or less like he and Owen. The only Ice Hounds not getting ready at his house was Campbell Saunders the youngest member and Luke Baker whose whole family had moved and he was getting ready with his sister at their home. Finally the others were ready and they all piled into Owen's truck and his mom's minivan and they drove to the school.

"I hope Clare's here already." Drew said as they started walking from the parking lot to the front entrance of the school.

"Oh my god!" Owen suddenly exclaimed from in front of him.

"Yeah she's here already." Eli said.

"Yeah umm go to her now." Adam told him.

"Yeah like right now before the other hockey players see her and go hit on her." Owen insisted as he and Adam stepped apart a little so Drew could get through them.

"Why what's…" Drew stopped seeing a figure waiting on the steps, leaning on the banister, he knew it was Clare but hot damn she looked hot!

He sort of froze and Adam and Owen were pushing him forward. She had a low cut cherry red shirt with small sleeves that went off her shoulders; the shirt hugged her form perfectly and sort of corseted her breasts. With it was a straight black skirt that came just past her knees but buttoned all the way up with six big black buttons in the front, three of which she had unbuttoned so it really opened about midway up her thighs. She was wearing black stockings with the line up the back of the leg and black patent leather heels that had to have five inch spike heels and straps that went around her ankles. She was also wearing cherry red lipstick and a black shoulder length wig with bangs and the ends curled in toward her face. At least Drew hoped it was a wig but she looked amazing, really sexy! Drew was super turned on just looking at her from afar.

"Dude go get your super hot girlfriend before I do." Owen said pushing Drew forward.

Hearing some of the other guys whistle Drew was able to move, Clare looked over and smiled and Drew ran up to her. She waved to the others but Drew grabbed her hand and ran inside with her pulling her around the corner out of view and gently pushing her against a bank of lockers.

"Mmmm," she said biting her lip. "I knew you'd look hot as a greaser." She said putting her arm around his neck.

"You look beyond sexy." He told her.

"You like it? I went for the Bettie Page look, well you know with clothes." She smiled.

"I approve very much, I don't much approve of anyone else seeing you but I approve yes." He nodded.

"Should we go into the dance?" She asked.

"Are you crazy? I haven't seen in a week except for like two minutes yesterday and now you look absolutely insanely sexy we're going to the prop room." He commanded pulling Clare behind him and she was giggling.

He opened the door to the prop room and pulled her in locking the door behind them. He pulled her to the sofa in the back of the room and lay her down. He'd been aching to feel her, touch her, be with her since Christmas Eve. He started unbuttoning her skirt and when he had the last button undone her skirt fell open to reveal lovely black lace panties and a black lace garter belt attached to her stockings. He could already see that she was wet and he knew it had been a long week for her too. He hooked his fingers into her panties and pulled them off dropping them to the floor. Then he took off his jacket also dropping it to the floor, she clawed at his shirt and he took it off standing to take off his jeans, socks and shoes and finally his boxers until he was totally naked.

Then deciding she had too many clothes on he pulled at her top until he had it off and unhooked her bra and dropped them both to the floor. He did leave her garter belt, stockings and heels on because it was sexier that way and now she really looked like Bettie Page. He knelt between her legs teasing her pussy lips with his fingers. Clare bit her lip, reached up putting one hand on his shoulder and on at the back of his neck pulling him to her for a heated passionate kiss. Drew slid a finger into her making her breathing hitch and her back arch a little. She was already soaked so he merely twisted his fingers in her a little to open her up then withdrawing his fingers and continuing to kiss her with fervor he grasped the base of his throbbing hard erection and pushed the head past her lips.

She moaned into the kiss and bucked her hips a bit and he pushed into her slowly. She pulled out of the kiss and moaned his name as her body quivered. He pushed in to the hilt and she gasped then he pulled out to the head eliciting a shuddering moan from her lips. No longer able to hold back he thrust into her again attacking her wonderful snowy breasts with his mouth. His thrusting found a steady pace and her hips bucked meeting his rhythm, her fingers clutching the short hairs at the back of his head. He knew without looking that her head was back, her eyes half lidded, she moaned in a successive chain with occasional cry of his name. He was so enjoying kissing and licking the silky skin of her breasts his thrusting had become instinct. Then he felt her tighten around him with a quivering breath and he knew she was close.

"Mmmnnnn Drewww oh god!" She breathed as she reached climax.

He continued thrusting until she had ridden out her orgasm and then he pulled out of her. She whimpered and shook and he turned her over moving her skirt to the floor. He moved her so her arms were propped on the arm of the sofa; she was panting her breasts heaving and her ass shaking. He positioned himself behind her and thrust into her swiftly going in all the way on the first thrust and hitting so hard that she was knocked forward a bit and whimpered slightly. He grabbed her hips and bent down kissing the small of her back softly as he pulled out of her slowly. Feeling close to exploding he thrust at a rapidly increasing pace. She was moaning hard again and he knew she was close to her second orgasm. She was making glorious moans as she called out his name in an endless chain and then she tightened around him again as she climaxed for the second time. He reached his limit climaxing as well and releasing into her before they collapsed together onto the sofa.

After a minute he pulled himself from her sweat pearled back and pulled out of her and she made a sort of whimpering gasp. He sat up pulling her with him and lay against the opposite arm rest so she was lying against his chest. They were both panting hard and he was watching her breasts heaving as she recovered her breath. Her hand adorned with her engagement ring came up next to his face and he took it kissing her ring gently. She sighed blissfully and took his other hand interlacing their fingers.

"I've been waiting a week to do that." He said and she laughed.

"Me too, I love you Drew." She said.

"I love you more Angel." He said kissing her head.

"Should we fix ourselves and go to the dance now?" She asked.

"I suppose." He sighed.

**(BIANCA)**

She was leaning against a bank of lockers filing her nails and smacking her gum, she'd come to this stupid sock hop to appease her aunt but she didn't want to be here. She'd worn skinny jeans her bubble gum pink halter, leather jacket, six inch stilettos and large silver hoops. Really it was an outfit she could have worn any day but her aunt had told her it could pass for fifties so she wore it to this stupid sock hop. She was bored, the people in the gym were boring, even Owen had glared at her and worst of all she hadn't seen Drew yet. Of course she hadn't seen that bitch Clare either and she was beginning to think the two of them had skipped the dance when she saw them coming out of the prop room. Clare had a black wig on but it was definitely her. She had to give the girl credit Clare did look good. Bianca watched them with an almost morbid curiosity, they came out together, Clare fixing her wig and straightening her shirt. Bianca heard someone walking up behind her and looked over her shoulder to see one of the new hockey players, the guy was cute but not Drew, he was however watching Drew and Clare as well.

"Thank you I've been wanting to do that wall week." Drew said to Clare and kissed her neck.

"Me too." Clare smiled.

Drew whispered something in her ear and she giggled then they went down to the hall to the washrooms.

"Where did they come from?" The hockey player asked.

"The prop room," Bianca said turning to the tall blonde, "I'm Bianca and I assume you're one of the new hockey players?" She asked.

"Luke Baker, my whole family moved. So uh what's the prop room?" He asked.

A wicked smile spread across Bianca's lips as she realized a wonderful way to get her revenge on Clare and she hardly had to change her original scheme. "It's the room guys take that girl when they want to hook up. Her name is Clare; she's the school slut a true nympho. She's wearing a wig tonight but usually she has light brown curls. You'll see her with that guy a lot but don't let it fool you they aren't a couple he's just her favorite but she'll fuck almost anyone. Actually she likes to be fucked; in groups you should spread the word to your team. Don't let her protests fool you she really loves it." Bianca told him and then walked away; she was done with this lame scene.

**(CLARE)**

After fixing herself to look presentable in the washroom she went out to the hall where Drew was waiting and they went into the dance finally.

"There you are where were…never mind, you both look great." Jenna says.

"Thanks you look very much like Sandra Dee." Clare smiles.

"Whoa Clare you look hot!" Alli exclaims walking up with Dave.

"Thank you, the two of you look adorable." Clare said.

"Where's everybody else?" Clare asks.

"Wesley, Connor and K.C. punked out and didn't come. Adam and Eli are sitting at a table in the corner, Eli looks positively evil." Alli tells her.

"Yes he does." Drew says and Clare elbows him. "But he does he's in all black and has goatee. Come on I'll show you." Drew insists taking Clare's hand and pulling her towards Adam and Eli's table. "See he looks evil." Drew says when they reach it.

"Uh thanks Drew?" Eli says slowly with an unsure tone.

"The goatee does make you look pretty evil." Clare replies.

"I know, I kind of like it." Eli smirks stroking it. "By the way you look very nice; the Bettie Page look suits you." Eli says.

"Thank you, I thought Drew would like it and he did." She smiles.

"Yeah I figured that's where you two disappeared to." Eli remarks.

"Shouldn't you two be dancing?" Clare comments.

"Hey I promised to come I said nothing about dancing, fyi mom is looking for you. I told her you were probably making out somewhere." Adam tells them.

"Thanks bro, you know where she is?" Drew asks.

Adam looks around a minute. "By the punch talking to Miss Oh."

She and Drew make their way through the throngs of people and up to Audra and Miss Oh.

"You two look very nice." Miss Oh smiles.

"Wow Clare you look…" Audra's sentence trails off as she seems to search for the right adjective.

"I believe the word you're looking for is sexy." Drew says.

"Are you kids enjoying the dance?" Audra asks ignoring Drew's last comment.

"Yes very much." Clare nods.

"We're gonna go find Owen Mom." Drew tells her and Audra nods.

They walk away and find Owen talking with Dallas and a few other Ice Hounds and a group of girls.

"There you guys are! I was starting to think we'd find you in one of your spots Monday morning. Although I guess you guys haven't really seen each other in a week and with the way you look Clare I can't really blame Drew for taking you away to do naughty things right away." Owen remarks.

"Owen you have such a way with words." Clare says in snarky voice while smacking him lightly on the stomach.

"Drew and Clare this is our Rookie and star player, besides yours truly of course, Campbell Saunders." Dallas introduces them to the youngest looking member of the Ice Hounds.

"It's nice to meet you." Clare smiles.

Dallas introduces them to the other Ice Hounds nearby and then Clare drags Drew to the dance floor. They dance until the countdown at midnight and at midnight share a kiss like most everyone else in the gym.

"I love you Drew." She says when their lips part.

"I love you more Angel." He tells her.

As soon as the countdown is over Mr. Simpson declares the dance over and Audra is suddenly near them.

"Okay time to go home Andrew you can see Clare tomorrow, let your girlfriend go now." Audra insists and Drew scrunches his face. "Do you have a ride home dear?" Audra asks Clare.

"Yeah Jake should be around here somewhere." Clare tells her.

"Alright I'm going to find Dallas and start getting the rest of the boys out to the parking lot so we can get them home. Drew stay with her until you find Jake and get Adam and Eli out to the car please." Audra requests and Drew nods.

"I see Jake, he's talking to Katie." Clare says pointing to her stepbrother.

Drew walks over with her and Jake stops talking and looks at her. "Well now I know why you didn't want to change at home. You better hope our parents are asleep when we get home." Jake remarks.

"Actually I have clothes to change into; I just need to get them from my locker." Clare tells him then turns to Drew. "I'll be fine go find Adam and the others, I'll call you tomorrow." Clare insists.

"Are you sure Angel?" He asks.

"I'm sure." She smiles and kisses him softly.

"Okay I love you." Drew tells her.

"I love you more." She smiles and gives him one more quick kiss before she walks out to her locker.

"Hey meet me at the truck in ten." Jake calls behind her and she waves to indicate she heard him.

She goes to her locker and gets out her bag and walks to the washroom seeing an unfamiliar tall blonde boy leaning against the wall and watching her. She assumes the boy is on the hockey team since she doesn't recognize him. She goes into the girl's washroom quickly getting out of her clothes and slipping into jeans, her shirt and ballet flats, takes off the wig and wipes off the lipstick. She leaves the washroom to find the boy still watching her as she puts her coat on and starts walking for the door.

"You're Clare right?" Asks the boy.

"Yeah." She nods.

"Luke Baker, my family just moved here I'm one of the Ice Hounds." He tells her.

"Yeah I figured." She says with a polite smile as he exits the building with her.

"Clare lets go I'm tired of waiting." Jake calls.

"I gotta go, nice to meet you." She says politely.

"See you Monday." Luke says in a tone that for some reason sends shivers up her spine.

**Update Soon**

**Shout outs to MakingFrenchFriesInTheSnow for suggesting Audra find out they were having sex, she should have gotten one 2 chapters ago and I totally spaced deepest apologies. And also to MMFITS for suggesting Dallas hit on Clare.**

**Thank you again to Mansavage777 for requesting the hockey team come to the school.**


	45. High School Hellcats

**Ch. 45 High School Hellcats**

**(LUKE)**

"This is so exciting our first day at a new school; I hope the kids are nice. Aren't you glad we have three classes together? I have a few classes with some of your teammates but I don't like the ones I have classes with. I only met a few of them at the dance that actually seemed nice." Becky chirped as they walked from his car in the parking lot to the school.

"Becks relax would you?" He laughed.

"Sorry." She apologized but he was no longer listening.

He was distracted by a sharp whistle from the only Ice Hound that was actually from Toronto, Owen Milligan. The whistle was not directed at Luke, it was meant for that Clare girl Bianca had told him about at the dance. She turned at the whistle and smiled at Owen and Luke watched as she hugged him and kissed his cheek. Then she grabbed his jacket and said something to him and he smiled, then he said something and she laughed. She began pulling him inside by the jacket and then he put his arm around her shoulders. After that exchange he was sure that Owen had partaken of her…services.

"Becky why don't you go meet some people I'm gonna go talk with some of my teammates." Luke told her upon seeing the Swedish twins.

"Okay see you in science." Becky smiled skipping off to the school.

"Hey Bo, Ingvar did you see that girl talking to Owen? Guess what I heard about her…"

**(CLARE)**

She was walking up the DeGrassi front steps her hands in the pockets of her coat as the chilly January morning made her shiver. A sudden loud and sharp whistle made her stop and turn, she saw Owen walking up to her wearing his brand new Ice Hounds team jacket. She smiled at him and they embraced in a tight hug when he reached her and she kissed his cheek. She let go of him and eyed his black and red jacket, holding it with both hands.

"Spiffy," she remarked. "If I didn't already have Drew's football jacket at home I would steal this." She joked, although she was quite cold.

"If you dress up like you did for the sock hop I would let you." He told her and she knew he wasn't kidding.

She laughed and shook her head letting go of his jacket with one hand. "Come on." She said pulling him into the school.

He laughed putting his arm around her shoulders lightly and they walked inside. She walked to her locker with his arm around her, finding Drew and Adam at her locker, well technically Adam was at his locker.

"Good morning Angel, you get a personal escort into school?" Drew inquired taking her from Owen.

"I did from an Ice Hound no less," She smiled looping her arms around Drew's neck and kissing him with fervor.

"At least you were in good hands." Drew says kissing her neck.

"I gotta get to my locker." Owen remarks after watching Drew kiss her neck for a few seconds.

"Me too, I'll find you later Beautiful and I leave you in the capable hands of my brother." Drew says taking his lips from her neck and sort of handing her to Adam. "And the capable hands of Eli." Drew added as Eli walked up.

"Hey," Eli smirks going to his locker.

Drew gave her a quick kiss and walked away with Owen, Clare turned and opened her locker.

"Lost the goatee I see." Clare commented.

"I might grow one." He said in a teasing voice as he started pulling books out of his locker.

"So what do you guys have first?" Adam questioned closing his locker.

"Art." Clare told them.

"Film." Said Eli.

"How did you two get electives first I have math and then science." Adam griped a little.

"I have science second period too, with Mr. Nixon." Clare said.

"Well at least we have one class together." Adam smiled.

"Hi." A girl suddenly chirped from beside them and they all looked over to see a very skinny and tall girl with long dark blonde hair and a huge smile. "I'm Becky Baker, my brother and I are new here. He's on the hockey team our family moved from Florida." She informed them in one breath.

"The sunshine state I might of guessed." Eli remarked.

"Could one of you show me how to get to Mr. Armstrong's math class?" She requested.

"Uh sure I have that class, come with me." Adam said motioning her to follow him. "See you two later, lunch at the Dot?" He asked.

Clare and Eli nodded. "I better get class." She said waving to Eli.

Walking into Miss Dawes art class she saw Luke, the boy that had walked out with her at the sock hop. He looked over at her and smiled lustfully; she looked away and sat at a table far from him. Then something occurred to her and she turned back to him.

"You said your last name was Baker right?" She asked.

"Yes." He nodded.

"I think I just met your sister Becky, she's very umm cheerful." Clare commented.

Luke came over hovering over her with one hand on the table and leaned down with his mouth next to her face, Clare suddenly became very uncomfortable.

"Yeah Becky's a handful. I saw you with Owen earlier you two seem…friendly." He said brushing back her hair and she shuddered.

She flinched from him. "Owen's my friend."

More kids came in the class and Luke went and sat down and didn't get near her for the rest of class but he did keep giving her knowing and sometimes flirtatious looks. When class let out she walked quickly to science, she walked in as other kids were coming out and she sat at the first empty desk she saw. She was getting out her books when she felt a hand on her shoulder and she jumped a little.

"Sorry you okay?" Adam asked taking a seat next to her.

"Yeah I'm fine it's just…" she bit her lip looking away.

"Clare what is it? I know that look so spill." Adam commanded.

"It's probably stupid, you know how I over think. It's just I met Becky's brother Luke after the sock hop and he was kind of creepy. He's in my art class and he was creepier, he got really close to me and made a comment about me being friends with Owen. It was just…weird." Clare said.

"That is pretty weird; you want to talk to Owen about it? Or Dallas?" Adam offered.

"No I don't want to cause trouble for Owen or Dallas, like I said I'm pretty sure I'm just over thinking it." Clare said as the second bell rang.

By then end of class she had forgotten all about it and walked to her locker with Adam. She put her books away and waved to Adam as she started walking to the memorial garden to meet Alli and Jenna. She started walking past the prop room when she was grabbed and pulled inside then pushed against the door and into an electrifying kiss. She smiled into the kiss and put her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. She pulled away after a minute, pushing him back just a little.

"I have to go meet Alli and Jenna." She said.

"They'll understand and I haven't seen you since the sock hop, I missed you and we have twenty whole minutes before the next class. We can do so much in twenty minutes." He said in a hopeful and husky voice.

"Drew I promised them." She insisted.

"Fine, lunch then?" He asked.

"Eating with Eli and Adam at the Dot." She tells him and he scowls. "I have newspaper after school but I can meet you after that."

"Fine I'll meet you after that." Drew grumbled kissing her quickly before letting her go again.

She left the prop room with a smile on her face until she saw Luke leaning on some lockers watching her.

**(DREW)**

When the bell rang for lunch he went to the lunch room and got in line, he had wanted to spend his lunch with his fiancé but she was eating with Adam and Eli. He figured he'd sit with K.C. but he was eating with Alli, Connor, Wes and Jenna.

"Drew." He heard his name and looked over to see Owen and Dallas waving him over to what appeared to be the Ice Hounds table.

Drew went over and sat down between Owen and Dallas.

"I take it the misfits are eating together?" Owen stated more than asked and Drew nodded.

The others looked a little confused but no one asked.

"So how are you guys adjusting to DeGrassi?" Drew inquired.

"I like the girls here." One of them, whose name he thought was Luke commented.

"Not bad so far, hey aren't your parents going away to Kingston Saturday night? We should have a party. You know to welcome the Ice Hounds to the school." Dallas said.

"I thought that was what the sock hop was for." Drew replied.

"Yeah and it was fun but I mean a real party." Dallas remarked.

"Clare can wear the same outfit." Owen said with a devilish smile.

Drew was going to respond but the thought of Clare in the same outfit at his house filled his head with too many wonderfully sexy thoughts.

"That's a great idea." Drew sort of whispered and Owen hit him breaking him from his thoughts.

"So Cam you make any minor niner friends yet? My brothers a minor niner like you." Owen commented.

"Uh yeah a few I guess." Cam said.

The rest of lunch was spent talking about the party which Drew would have to tell Adam they were hosting. After lunch he left to go find Adam and Owen followed him, they found the misfits walking toward their English class which they all had together after lunch again.

"Hey bro we're having a party on Saturday." Drew informed him.

"Mom will kill us." Adam replied.

"We'll keep it in the basement and clean up before they get home Sunday night." Drew assured him.

"I'll help." Owen added.

"You know we will." Clare said putting her arm around Adam's shoulder and speaking for her and Eli.

"We thought you could just wear the same outfit you wore to the sock hop." Owen told Clare.

She looked at him and then Drew with an impish smile.

"I just might, I mean we are going to be at your house right? With one little exception." She smiled.

"What?" Drew asked.

"Remember what I did without the morning after I lost my virginity to you?" She asked Drew and then walked away with a confused Adam and Eli following her.

Drew thought about it a second and then realized what she meant. "Wait seriously?" He called after her.

She turned around with a sly smile and winked at him, all Drew could think about was Saturday night at least until Owen smacked him in the chest lightly.

"Dude what did she mean?" Owen asked.

"She'll wear the same outfit only without panties." Drew told him in a low voice.

"Whoa your girlfriend is the best. You know if you die or something I'm gonna steal her right?" Owen questioned.

"Oh of course." Drew nodded and they headed for their next class.

**(CLARE)**

The bell rang and the misfits left English class and went to their lockers, they got out their books and talked a little about the party this weekend, then Clare waved as she headed for journalism class. She was almost at the classroom when she realized she left her text book in her locker and doubled back for it. By the time she got her locker open the late bell rang and she huffed in frustration, she began running for class but as she passed the prop room she was once again pulled in. She thought it was Drew being impatient and too horny to wait for after newspaper but when she felt the hand on her shoulder she knew it wasn't Drew! She whirled around to face Luke and twin hockey players and they all had the same look on their face. She tried to hide her fear as she turned to try and open the door but Luke locked it and pulled her into the room a little hard and she bumped into one of the twins, dropping her backpack and books to the floor.

"What do you think you're doing? Let me out!" She demanded.

"You are for sex." Said the other twin in a thick Swedish accent and she realized they must have just moved from Sweden. She also realized they were about to rape her and she tried to run.

"Take her to the table, hold her down. I hear she likes it." Luke instructed.

The twins picked her up and moved her to the table, one holding her arms and the other her legs. She started screaming but one of the twins covered her mouth although he had to let go of her arm to do so. She tried to hit him but it didn't have much of an effect. Luke came over and unbuttoned her blouse, she thrashed around and they held her tighter. Luke unlatched her bra and Clare was hit with a surge of adrenaline, she used her nails to dig into the twin above her and he let go of her mouth and arms. She shoved Luke as hard as she could and he stumbled back into some shelves causing some of the things on the shelf to fall and hit him. The other twin seemed so shocked he loosened his grip on her legs and she kicked him with all her might.

She ran for the door, unlocked it and ran out not to class or out the front, she ran to the electrical room and out the back of the school. She sank down to her knees outside the building. She was shaking and sobbing hard; she fixed her bra and buttoned her blouse again quickly then brought her knees to her chest and sobbed into her arms. They hadn't really even touched her but it brought back memories of what Fitz had done and she was upset and agitated now and couldn't seem to stop. She wasn't aware of time any longer she was just trying to calm down; she didn't even hear the last bell when it rang.

"Clare what's wrong?" It was Eli's voice, she would know it anywhere.

She couldn't answer, couldn't even see but she stood up and threw her arms around his neck and cried on his shoulder. He put his arms around her and held her tightly and she finally felt some sense of comfort and safety.

"Clare what happened?" Adam's voice inquired as he put a hand on her back and she felt a little safer still.

Despite her feeling safer and comforted now she couldn't get out the words to answer.

"Did Drew do something?" Eli asked but even he sounded like he didn't think that was what was wrong.

She shook her head on his chest in reply.

**(DREW)**

He had time to kill until Clare was done with newspaper so he was sort of aimlessly walking around the school. He wasn't really paying attention to where he was going as his mind was pre-occupied with all the things he would be doing to Clare shortly and then he saw her in Eli's arms! For a brief second he was stabbed with jealousy but he quickly realized something else had to be going on, Adam was there too and they seemed to be consoling her. Eli looked over and noticed Drew standing there, waved him over. Drew went to her and Eli guided her into his arms and she let out a relieved breath, her body relaxing and she clung to his jacket. He kissed her cheek and her crying slowed.

"Angel what's wrong?" Drew asked in his most soothing voice.

She looked up at him with a tear soaked face and wiped the remaining salt water from her face. "Three of the Ice Hounds tried to…were going to…like Fitz. Luke and the Swedish twins." She finally choked out.

Drew's worry turned to rage and he tensed, she shuddered in his arms and he put aside his rage momentarily. He kissed her gently and took her from his arms guiding her to his brother who put an arm around her.

"Watch her, take her to our house." Drew instructed and Adam nodded, then Drew turned to Eli. "Want to help me kill some guys?" Drew asked.

"Gladly." Eli replied.

"Drew…" Clare started but he cut her off.

"Go with Adam I'll see you in a bit. Don't worry we'll be fine." Drew assured her.

Adam turned her and they started walking away, Drew and Eli turned in the opposite direction. He knew the Ice Hounds had practice soon but for now they should be at their lockers or in the lunch room eating.

"Not that I don't have total confidence in our fighting ability, since we've fought each other enough times but she did say there was three of them and there's only two of us." Eli commented.

"I can count thanks. We're going to find Owen he'll help us." Drew told him.

"Aren't they his teammates though?" Eli asked.

"He'll help for Clare; he almost killed Fitz after he tried to rape Clare." Drew informed the boy. He headed for Owen's locker and found not only Owen but Dallas. "Owen we need to kill Luke and Swedish twins." Drew informed them.

"Uh why are you trying to kill some of my team?" Dallas asked.

"They attacked Clare tried to rape her." Eli told them.

"THEY WHAT?!" Owen hollered.

"Why would they do that?" Dallas asked.

"I don't know but they need to die." Drew said.

"Okay we leave for practice in a few minutes wait out back of the arena and I'll take care of it. Is Clare okay?" Dallas asked.

"I sent her home with Adam, he'll take care of her." Drew said.

He and Eli left walking to the arena and they waited out back. The team arrived shortly and a few minutes later Luke came out with the twins followed by Owen. Drew grabbed Luke by the collar, glad to see that they hadn't changed into their padding yet and he shoved him into the wall. Eli and Owen each did the same with one of the twins.

"You tried to rape my girlfriend and now you're going to die!" Drew snarled.

He didn't wait for them to reply; honestly he didn't care what they had to say. He simply reeled back and connected his fist to Luke's face and then gave him two quick shots to the stomach before he could recover. He wasn't looking at the others but he did hear grunting noises from the twins so he was sure they had each been punched a couple of times. Drew pulled back to punch Luke again but he caught Drew's fist.

"Dude chill, I was told she wasn't your girlfriend, that she was the school slut and she liked to be fucked in groups and rape fantasies and…" Luke was trying poorly to defend their actions when Owen cut him off.

"Told by who and when?" Owen asked.

"Bianca at the sock hop and in class today." Luke told them.

"Bianca!" Drew, Owen and Eli all said at once in the same angry tone.

"That bitch seems bound and determined to get Clare raped!" Eli stated.

"Get this through your heads all of you; Clare is my girlfriend and I love her! You touch her again or even think about it and I will fucking kill you!" Drew declared.

"So will I." Eli added.

"Me too." Said Owen.

"And I'll have you running suicides until you collapse." Dallas told them and he had apparently been listening for a while. "How could you three be so fucking stupid? You didn't think to ask the girl? Or ask Owen who's on our team and has been going to school here for three years if what Bianca said was true? You take the word of one girl that there's a what? School prostitute who likes group rape fantasies? Does that sound at all realistic to you morons?" Dallas questioned.

Luke and the twins hung their heads simultaneously and shook them slowly.

"No but…" Luke began to argue.

"But nothing get your fucking asses in there and get in uniform. You'll be running drills for the next three hours." Dallas told them. Luke and the twins went inside and Dallas looked at Drew. "Get home to your girl by the time I'm done with those three they'll be too tired to move tomorrow let alone think about hitting on a girl. I better get back in there though I left rookie in charge of puck drills." Dallas told them.

"I'll call you after practice." Owen said as he followed Dallas inside.

"Want to come over for a while?" Drew asked Eli.

"Sure." Eli shrugged and they began walking to Drew's house.

**(CLARE)**

She was on the sofa in the Torres basement watching a movie with Adam, they would be doing homework but all her stuff was still in the prop room. The sliding glass door opened and Drew came in with Eli, both of them laughing. Considering that a couple of weeks ago they had been nearly constantly at each other's throats and ready to kill each other this was a good if not odd change. She got up and went to them as soon as they came in, she looked them over but they seemed to be unscathed. She kissed Eli's cheek quickly before capturing Drew's lips in a passionate kiss.

"You guys okay? Did you kill them?" Adam asked as the three sat on the sofa, Clare sitting in Drew's lap.

"I didn't even get hit." Drew shrugged.

"Neither did I and neither did Owen." Eli said.

"Owen?" Clare questioned.

"Yeah he helped. We threw a few punches and then Luke told us that Bianca told him that you were the school slut and liked to be fucked by groups." Drew told her.

Clare felt and anger boiling inside of her and her fists clenched. "Bianca! That…that…ugh!" She said in frustration. Bianca hadn't learned her lesson yet; well tomorrow Clare would pound it into her head.

"Dallas is punishing them by making them run drills, he promised to make them too tired to move tomorrow. Forget about Bianca for now, are you okay?" Drew questioned nuzzling her neck a little.

"I'm fine it was scary and I was shaken but other than managing to get my bra undone and my blouse open they didn't touch me. It was just that there was three of them and it just brought back memories and stuff from Fitz's attack. I was just so upset by it but I'm okay now." She assured him. They hung out until Audra came home and then Drew and Adam took her and Eli home. "I didn't get any homework done and I missed my journalism class and all my stuff is still on the floor of the prop room." Clare said when they reached her house.

"We'll get your stuff first thing tomorrow and I'm pretty sure your teachers will understand, besides you're like smart and stuff I'm sure they'll let you make it up." Drew said when they reached her house; they had already dropped Eli off.

She twisted her mouth at him but then untwisted it to kiss him. "See you tomorrow fiancé."

He smiled and kissed her ring. "See you tomorrow fiancé."

She said goodbye to Adam, got out of the car and went inside. She told Jake what happened but not her parents, she only told her mother that she'd forgotten her phone in her locker at school. The next morning she woke Jake up early to take them to school. He grumbled but he knew her plan so he got up and drove them in. Jake went to work in the garden while Clare waited in the bed of the truck until she saw Bianca's car pull in. She hopped out of the back of the truck and marched straight to Bianca's car.

"I thought you'd be too broken to come to school today." Bianca commented in a disappointed tone.

Clare had really only intended to talk to her but Bianca's opening comment filled Clare with rage.

"WHAT THE HELL'S YOUR PROBLEM!" Clare screamed at her.

"You and Drew are wrong for each other; I'm just trying to make you see that." Bianca said.

"By convincing a bunch of guys that I want to be gang raped?" Clare questioned incensed.

"Then Drew will see you for the trash you are and he'll leave you and come back to me." Bianca said flippantly.

That was all Clare could take she shoved Bianca violently into the side of her car. Bianca shoved her back and the two were quickly on the pavement fighting. Clare quickly gained the upper hand and was sitting on Bianca's stomach slapping and hitting her. Bianca grabbed Clare's hair and pulled hard so Clare punched her in the eye and then the nose quickly. Blood started gushing from Bianca's nose and Clare got off of her.

"You stupid bitch you broke my nose!" Bianca exclaimed.

"Stay away from me, stay away from Drew and stop fucking telling every guy you see that I like to be raped! You are nothing; you made yourself nothing because you treat people with apathy and consider yourself to be more important than anyone. I'm sorry Drew and you didn't work out, I'm sorry you didn't find anyone that is so fully in love with you the way Drew and I are but Drew is mine. We're in love and until you start treating other people like they matter you won't be anything but pathetic." Clare told Bianca off and then headed for the front of the school.

She heard Bianca get back in her car and drive off, just as Mrs. Torres pulled up in the minivan and Adam waved to her from the front seat. She waved to Audra and the three boys got out and came to her.

"Hey sorry for those three morons behavior, they won't bother you again I can promise you that." Dallas told her as soon as Audra drove away.

She put her hand on Dallas' arm, stood on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek. "Thanks Dallas." She smiled as they started walking into the school. "I hope Bianca learned her lesson this time. I think I broke her nose." Clare remarked.

"And I missed it? But I love it when you're feisty." Drew whined lightly as he put his arm around her.

"I thought you preferred it when I was feisty in bed." She said in flirty voice. Drew made a pleased sort of moaning sound next to her ear, Dallas chortled and Adam made an 'I did not hear that' sound. "I have to get my stuff from the prop room." She said as they all turned in the direction of the misfit's lockers.

"We took care of it. Everything is in your locker." Dallas informed her.

"Huh?" She replied.

"Rookie and Owen got to school early and got your stuff from the prop room. Adam gave them your locker combo so they could put it in." Dallas explained and Clare smiled.

They reached the misfits lockers and Owen and Cam were leaning against them but moved aside when they approached.

"Hey Clare we heard what Luke, Bo and Ingvar tried to do. They won't do it again and I know they regret it and we're not all bad." Cam said to her with a smile.

"I know Cam and thanks." She smiled kissing his cheek.

"Hey what about me?" Owen griped.

"Thank you Owen for getting my stuff and helping to teach those guys a lesson and for being a good friend." She said pulling him down so she could kiss his cheek.

"You keep talking like that people are going to get the impression I'm a good guy." Owen joked.

She gave him a lopsided smile and hit his stomach lightly before opening her locker. She and Adam started organizing their books and talk quickly turned to the party and who to invite.

"I had better get to my own locker before class but today I get you for morning break. Meet you at our spot." Drew insisted before kissing her lightly then he walked away with Owen and Dallas passing Eli on their way around the corner.

"Hey I was thinking I need something to occupy me this semester, you know seeing as your heart is taken by another guy." Eli smirked snarkily and she grimaced at him. "I should do another play." Eli announced and both Adam and Clare looked at him.

"Uh are you sure, your last one didn't exactly go well." Clare said.

"Yeah but this time I won't be trying to win you back and I won't have bipolar melt downs. I'm going to talk to Simpson during morning break." Eli told them.

"I'm sure Simpson will let you." Clare smiled shutting her locker then she waved to her friends and walked to art class only to find Luke, Bo and Ingvar waiting in the room. Her first instinct was to run but they didn't look threatening today, they looked sore and tired and she could see bruises on their faces from their fight or rather beating the previous day. Still she went in cautiously and they all looked up at her. "Get near me and I'll scream," she warned them.

"We don't want to hurt you." Luke said putting up his hands to show surrender. "We're really sorry for what we did, what we tried to do and we got our asses whooped for it more than once. It was really dumb and we never should have listened to Bianca, at least not without verifying her claims with someone else. We all feel really bad and dumb and like complete jerks." Luke apologized.

"Yes Sorry." Said one twin.

"Sorry." The other nodded.

"Okay I forgive you but if you ever try that again…" she started.

"We won't too many guys threatened to kill us if we even thought about it. We swear not to even think like that." Luke promised her.

She smiled as the class began filling up and Bo and Ingvar left to go to their own classes. She had a feeling today was going to be a good day.

**Update Soon**


	46. Rapture and Intoxication

**Umm hi so I was talking with my two best guy friends while writing this and you can blame them for many parts of this chapter. See if you can figure out which ones.**

**Ch. 46 Rapture and Intoxication**

**(CLARE)**

"Ahmmmm!" Clare moaned in rapturous ecstasy as Drew lapped at her pussy and rapidly brought her to orgasm.

They were currently in the shed for morning break and in one of Clare's most liked positions, 69. Each of them pleasing the other with the talents of their mouths, she supported herself on one arm while her free hand toyed with his balls. Drew of course was letting his hands roam everywhere he could reach.

"Oh Clare, don't stop! Oh god!" Drew breathed having to take his mouth away from her to do so.

His tongue re-entered her picking up just where he left off and his hand went to her clitoris rubbing in gentle circles. The pleasure was immense; she felt almost unable to handle it, that the over load of pleasure may kill her. Her body trembled uncontrollably and Drew's pace increased and just as she reached orgasm Drew did as well, exploding into her mouth with a guttural moan. She swallowed every last bit and fell back collapsing next to him, their bodies heaving, trembling and sweating lightly. Drew wrapped his arms around her and kissed her neck. The chilled January air made her shiver as her orgasm dissipated.

"HEY! Put some clothes on classes start in five minutes!" Owen yelled banging on the door; he was on guard nearby and was supposed to warn them when classes were starting. He had done it all week and was very good at it and surprisingly willing to at morning break.

"I DON'T WANT TO GO TO CLASS, TELL SIMSPON I DIED DURING ORGASM!" Drew hollered back and Clare smacked his stomach.

"Only if you open the door and let me join you." Owen replied.

"Fine we're coming." Drew said.

Clare shook her head and got out of Drew's arms to dress. Drew dressed faster than her and went to the door to unlock it.

"You might want to wait until I have a shirt on." She commented as his hand was on the lock.

He looked over at her and gave her a sheepish smile but waited until she was fully dressed before unlocking the door. She grabbed Drew's football jacket that she had worn today and they left the shed.

"Have fun?" Owen smirked as they left and started walking back to the shed.

"Always do." Drew smiled.

"What am I going to do with you two?" Clare asked quietly as she shook her head.

"Well…" Owen started and Clare hit him in the stomach.

"That was rhetorical don't answer." Clare replied.

"So anyway I'll come over tomorrow afternoon to help set up for the party." Owen told Drew.

"I have family stuff most of the day but I'll be over before it starts." Clare told him.

"In your sock hop outfit right?" Drew asked hopefully.

"Yes Drew, I gotta get to math I'll see you guys at lunch." She said kissing Drew tenderly and waving to Owen as she walked down the hall. "Hey you guys coming to Adam and Drew's party tomorrow?" She asked Alli, Connor and K.C. as she sat at her desk.

"Duh." Alli replied.

"Yep." K.C. said.

"I don't know if Snake will let me." Connor remarked.

"Just tell him you're sleeping at my house or Dave's, we're both going." K.C. told him.

Mr. Armstrong came in and started class and talk of the party stopped. After class she walked with Alli to Social Studies and Jenna and Wes both said they were coming to the party. When the bell rang for lunch she found Drew waiting for her. She put her arms around his neck; he put his hands on her hips and turned her to the wall pressing her against it gently before smashing their lips together.

"Wanna go to the shed for lunch?" He asked.

"I need sustenance Drew." She insisted, he looked at her with his eyebrows knit together and opened his mouth to say something but she cut him off. "Food, I need food Andrew, we're going to the lunchroom." She said pulling him to the caf.

"Why don't you find us a spot I'll get us some food." Drew told her getting in the lunch line.

She looked around but the lunchroom was already pretty full. She saw Wes and Connor at one table but Drew wouldn't want to eat with them. She saw a few football players at another table but she didn't know them that well and she didn't want to eat with them. Then she heard a familiar whistle and saw Owen waving to her to come over, he was sitting with all the Ice Hounds but she shrugged and went over.

"Where's the boyfriend?" Owen asked making room for her to sit.

"Getting us food." She said sitting down between Owen and Dallas.

Drew came with a tray of food a minute later and pushed Dallas over to sit down.

"I got definite yeses from the whole team that they'll be at the party, even rookie's coming." Dallas said after she and Drew started eating.

"Cool it's gonna be pretty big." Drew said.

"I know Alli, Jenna, Dave, Connor, Wes and K.C. are coming and of course Eli." Clare told them.

They talked for a while longer about the party, food, music that kind of thing. Clare finished eating and moved to sitting in Drew's lap.

"Baker, twins since your still making up for being jerks go get us dessert." Dallas commanded.

The other three hockey players nodded and got up from the table, they returned a few minutes later with their arms full of popsicles.

"Won't those make you guys cold?" Clare questioned.

"Hockey players love the cold," Dallas shrugged picking one up and holding it out to Drew. "You guys want one?" He offered.

"Too cold." Clare shook her head, shivering in Drew's jacket just thinking about eating a popsicle on this freezing day.

"Not the right flavor," Drew said and then he and Owen started snickering. Clare shook her head and hid it in Drew's shoulder. "I have a favorite flavor it's the only that I eat now." Drew said in a devilish voice.

"You could make it the right flavor." Owen suggested. "Go back to your spot."

"Oh god that would be our cue to leave." Clare said getting off Drew's lap and pulling him up from the table with her.

"I'm confused." Campbell said furrowing his brow.

"So am I rookie." Dallas agreed.

Owen was still snickering and Clare grabbed the back of his Ice Hounds jacket. "Oh no you have to come with us you know." Clare insisted.

Owen got up and she let go of his jacket and he walked with them out of the lunch room. She didn't think Owen would tell them the story, in fact he had never betrayed their trust before but if he didn't stop snickering she worried some of the others might figure it out.

"You know I haven't been able to eat a popsicle of any kind since you told me right?" Owen said to Drew but he didn't sound mad at all, merely amused and sort of horny.

"You're not the only one." Clare said.

"I can but only if they're Clare flavored." Drew remarked.

"If you two don't stop I'm going to find the other two misfits for the rest of lunch." Clare commented.

"Aren't they having a meeting about the play? Eli was griping about it earlier because he didn't want to do the Romeo and Juliet musical and Adam said Becky was driving them crazy." Drew remarked.

"Right, I forgot. Let's go out to the garden then and you two behave or I will hurt you both." She warned them.

"Yes Angel." Drew said apologetically.

"Yes Clare." Owen added bowing his head a little and then he looked up again. "Wait I'm not even in this relationship why am I whipped?" Owen questioned and Drew laughed.

"Because if I die then you get her." Drew said.

"Oh right." Owen nodded.

"Drew don't talk like that!" She admonished sharply.

"I was kidding Clare, we're joking. It's not like I can will you to Owen if I die." He said still smiling.

She stopped walking turning to him and putting her arms around his neck, biting her lip and narrowing her eyes a little.

"Not that, I'm fine with that part. I mean you talking about dying Drew. You can't die, you're not allowed to. I am far too in love with you, if anything ever happened to you…" her sentence faded as terrible thoughts of something happening to Drew rushed through her mind and she felt tears at the corner of her eyes.

Drew placed his hand to her face, his fingers were freezing but his touch still warmed her. He touched his lips to hers capturing her lips in a lovingly passionate kiss.

"Angel nothing is going to happen to me I promise. I'm not going anywhere, it's you and me forever remember?" He assured her taking her hand and holding her engagement ring up.

She smiled and nodded, grabbing his jacket firmly. "You can't die, you're not allowed. Nothing can happen to you! I need you Drew." Clare affirmed.

"I promise future Mrs. Torres, nothing is going to happen to me." He asserted kissing her softly and quickly.

"Don't worry Clare I'll look after him, keep him out of trouble." Owen told her and she smiled at him. "So future Mrs. Torres huh?" He inquired.

"Oh yeah the ring Drew gave me on Christmas Eve," she said showing him the ring on her finger, "he proposed and I said yes." Clare told him.

"That's awesome congratulations you guys!" Owen said putting his arms around them both and hugging them tightly.

"Thanks," Drew said when Owen let them go.

"The only other person that knows is Adam so not a word to anyone." Clare told him.

"I won't say anything." Owen promised. "So when are telling everyone?" He asked.

"I'm thinking graduation when our parents won't kill us." Drew replied.

"Yeah both your mom's would go completely ballistic." Owen nodded putting his arms around their shoulders. Come on let's go celebrate the secret engagement."

**(DREW)**

"We'll have to lock the entertainment cabinet, no offense but I don't trust your teammates to not damage the TV." Adam said looking at Dallas and Owen.

"Good call." Owen nodded.

"Yeah and lock the door to the upstairs so no one wanders up there." Drew said.

"Then where are you and Clare going to go like the second she gets here?" Owen asked.

"He's got a point." Eli remarked.

"We'll just post a guard at the top of the stairs. I'll make the twins and Luke do it since they still have a week of groveling left for their stupid mistake. Only people allowed upstairs will be those of us in this room right now." Dallas said.

"Good idea." Drew nodded.

"We should move the coffee table out the way, more room for dancing." Adam commented.

"Owen help me lift it, we'll move it upstairs." Dallas instructed.

The two ice hounds took the coffee table upstairs and he, Adam and Eli started setting out the food. An hour later everything was ready and people began to arrive. Most of the hockey team were the first ones to arrive, they came together in three car loads. Just as they were coming in with cases of alcohol Clare arrived with Jake following which made sense since they must have come together. Just as she promised she was dressed just like she had been at the sock hop with the exception of the black wig which Drew didn't mind he liked her hair better anyway. She had only the top two buttons buttoned on the skirt, the cherry red shirt with the sleeves coming off her shoulders and the sexy black stockings and heels and he hoped she wasn't wearing any panties just as she had promised. She breezed in through the sliding glass door and to him the rest of the world had stopped as soon as he saw her. She smiled at him and affixed her lips to his bringing him in to an electrifying hello kiss.

"Hi beautiful, you look sexy very wonderfully sexy." He whispered in her ear and she smiled.

"Thanks." She smiled leaning against the back of the sofa.

"I have to know," Owen said coming over to them.

"Have to know what Owen?" Clare smiled.

"Did you…uh…like you…" Owen sort of stammered.

"Why Owen I don't think I've ever seen you at a loss for words." She smiled. "I assume you're referring to the little exception I said I would do without?" She inquired.

"I'll find out." Drew said moving his hand up her leg.

"Not in the middle of the room Drew, you are such a voyeur. Let me at least say hi to Eli and Adam before we disappear to your room." She scolded catching his hand.

"Oh hey we need a guard on the door." Owen reminded him and Clare gave them a curious look.

"On the door to upstairs so we can keep the party in the basement." Drew told her and she nodded.

"Okay well I'm going to say hi to Eli and Adam; I'll come find you in a minute." She told him kissing his cheek softly.

They watched her walk away and then went to Dallas.

"I thought you guys were joking, you actually got her to wear that same outfit again." Dallas smiled.

"Yeah, almost exactly the same, just missing one little thing." Drew smiled.

"Yeah I see she left the wig off this time." Dallas replied.

"Okay two things," Drew grinned and felt himself getting hard just thinking about it.

Owen smacked his stomach and he came back to the moment. "Dude go take your girl upstairs before I go find out for myself." Owen said in a low voice then looked at Dallas. "We need a guard on the door, Drew and Clare are about to disappear for a bit." Owen said.

"Yeah I don't blame you; I'll get one of the twins on it." Dallas told him.

Drew smiled and went over to Clare; she was still talking with Adam and Eli, Drew put his arm around her waist and pulled her to him.

"Hey guys if you don't mind I'm going to steal my girlfriend away for a while." Drew said.

"Just don't spend the whole party in your room." Adam remarked.

"I make no such promise." Drew grinned pulling Clare away.

Clare giggled and they started up the stairs, Owen waved to them with a knowing look on his face as they walked to the first floor. Just as Dallas had said one of the twins was standing guard at the door, he moved aside to let them pass and shut the door behind them. Once the door was closed Drew pushed her against the wall and slid his hand inside her skirt, feeling her soft, silky skin and following it inside her thighs, to his wondrous carnal pleasure she really wasn't wearing any panties. He slipped a finger between her velvety, warm pussy lips and into her hot wet hole. She bit her lip, closing her eyes a little as her body quivered just slightly and she made a soft moan.

"Drew your room, someone could still come up here." She insisted.

Honestly he wouldn't have minded, well depending on who came up but she wanted privacy so he picked her up over his shoulder and carried her up the stairs to his room throwing her down on the bed maybe a bit roughly as he was quite eager but he knew he didn't hurt her when she giggled. He went to his door, closing and locking it and turning on his bedroom light. She was now sprawled on his bed, one arm behind her head, one leg bent a little. Drew smiled jumping on the bed and she laughed, he straddled her and unbuttoned her skirt letting it fall open to reveal her lacey garter belt and stockings and he smiled lustfully. He pulled her sleeves off and pulled her top over her head to reveal her strapless bra, unhooking it in the back and freeing her lusciously supple breasts. Clare smiled and spread her legs, Drew moved between them kissing her belly.

"Drew you still have all your clothes on." She pointed out.

"Sorry I was distracted by the lovely sight before me." Drew said.

She giggled a little and clawed at his shirt pulling it off. He smiled and kissed between her breasts before hopping off the bed to strip down to nothing. Then he pounced on her, his lips went to her neck, he held his shaft placing the head of his cock at her pussy lips and thrust into her swiftly. He groaned in rapturous delight at the feeling of her enveloping him, she moaned softly, biting her lip, her hands clutching at the bedspread, her head dropping back as her back arched. After a brief minute to relish the feeling he started thrusting, his pace started out rapid and she made a shuddering whimper of a moan. He bent down to kiss her neck and chest, licking her nipple and commanding it to be hard.

"Nnngngngnnn!" She moaned his name whispering off her lips at the end.

Drew picked his head up watching her writhe underneath him, her breasts bouncing with every thrust. She was biting her lip and moaning, almost singing with the wonderful sounds she was making. Her chest heaving as her breaths and heart rate became more frenzied and rapid. Her hands came to his shoulders gripping tightly as her hips bucked in rhythm with his thrusts. When he felt her getting close he turned them so she was on top of him now.

"Oh god Drewwww!" She almost screamed when she was mounted on top of him.

She took a few seconds to recover before riding him hard, she was close and hot and riding him at a fevered pace and within a couple minutes he was at climax. He grabbed her hips helping her along as he came, her nails dug into his chest as her vaginal walls tightened and she reached orgasm at just the same time.

"Aghhhhmmm Drewwwww!" She screamed then collapsed against him.

She was breathing hard against his chest her rapid heartbeat thundering with his, shaking his chest and their bodies quivering together. He pulled out of her, wrapping his arms around her as their extreme bliss wafted away and they recovered.

"I'm all sweaty, I think I should towel off before we go back down stairs." She commented after a few minutes.

"Who said we needed to back downstairs." He argued.

"It's your party Drew." She laughed.

"Technically it's the Ice Hounds party and Owen just wanted to see you in that outfit again. I just wanted to ravish you like that again; the garter belt and stockings are hot, even better with the heels. So the Ice hounds have their party and their happy, Owen got to see you in the outfit again so he's happy and I got to ravish you again so I'm happy. So I say we stay right here for the rest of the night, they'll all be fine." Drew said moving onto his side and spooning with her.

"Well as fun as that just was I would like to go downstairs and have fun with my friends. If you want to stay up here, then I'll just wear your football jersey downstairs." She said standing up and walking to his closet in nothing but her stockings and heels, she pulled out his football jersey and slipped it on turning back to him. "How do you think Owen and the others will like me in this?" She questioned with a teasing smile.

"You look very incredibly hot but there is no way you are going downstairs like that!" He told her getting up and scooping her up into his arms before giving her a passionate kiss.

"Can I at least wear it to the washroom to clean up so I'm presentable to go back downstairs?" She requested.

"They all know what we were doing up here." He argued and she gave him a look. "Fine go on. I'm going to get dressed again, I guess."

She gave him a soft kiss as he set her down. She grabbed her clothes and went to the washroom, he watched her walk out admiring the view and then grabbed his clothes and dressed again including putting his shoes on. Then he went to the washroom finding the door unlocked he went in, she was in the process of getting dressed again and smiled at him when he came in.

"You didn't lock the door and you're half naked." He scolded.

"If I heard someone coming up the stairs I would have locked the door we're the only two up here." She replied putting her bra and top back on.

He started fixing his hair and looked at her in the mirror as she started fixing her own hair. "Wait you're going back downstairs with no panties?" He asked.

"Why would I put them on now?" She questioned.

"You have some here you know." He reminded her.

"That has to be the first time you've ever wanted me to put panties on and anyway those are for when you rip mine off. Besides Owen's the only other one that knows and I'll button the skirt more." She shrugged.

"There's an entire hockey team of horny teenage guys down there who won't care that you belong to me if they even think you're not wearing panties. Go put some on or I'll keep you tied to my bed for the rest of the party and I'll have Owen help me do it." He ordered.

"Fine, I'll go get some. Owen's going to be so disappointed." She said sarcastically.

"He'll live." Drew replied following her to his room and watching as she pulled a pair of red lacey panties from the hiding spot in his closet.

Now that they were all put together again he put his arm around her and they went back to the party. Either people had been drinking a lot or they had been upstairs longer than he thought because most of the team and at least ten other people were quite drunk. Clare tensed a little and he looked at her but she was smiling.

"Hey you guys are back! Have fun?" Dallas said with an almost teasing tone to his voice.

"Wouldn't you like to know." Clare teased back.

"You guys want a beer?" Dallas offered holding cans of beer out to them.

Clare tensed again but her face remained calm and happy. "No thanks." She shook her head.

Dallas held the beer out to Drew, he looked at Clare, she was smiling but there was a look in her eyes that made him think he better not.

"I better not man." Drew replied.

Dallas looked at Clare and smiled. "Man you are so whipped," he laughed.

Now Clare scowled at him. "You can drink if you want just be careful. I'm going to go find Alli and my other friends." She told him reaching up to kiss his jaw softly.

She went down the stairs, Dallas moving aside so she could pass, Drew watched her a few seconds before going down. Dallas held out the beer again and Drew took it, popping the top to take a sip.

"Where's Clare? You wear her out?" Owen asked coming up next to them and putting his hand on Drew's shoulder.

"She went to find Alli." Drew told him.

"Honestly I'm surprised you guys came back downstairs." Owen smiled.

"I told her we shouldn't but she wanted to see her friends." Drew shrugged.

**(CLARE)**

She left Drew and Dallas and got lost in the masses of people crowded into the Torres basement. The music was loud and everyone else felt much taller than her and finding Alli in this mess was going to be impossible. K.C. and Connor on the other hand were quite tall and she was able to pick them out in the crowd, making her way over she found her friends huddled together.

"Hey where have you been?" Connor asked.

"With Drew I'm betting." Alli said.

"Didn't you wear that to the sock hop?" Jenna asked.

"Yes but I told Drew and Owen I'd wear it to the party." Clare explained.

"Drew and Owen?" Alli questioned.

"Never mind," Clare laughed, "you guys having fun?" She asked.

"Tons, I love all the cute hockey players." Jenna smiled.

"They all seem to be drinking." Wesley remarked.

"Yeah I noticed," Clare replied tensing unintentionally and Alli gave her a look.

"I'm going to find Eli and Adam; I'll catch you guys later." Clare said.

She left them fighting her way through people again and someone caught her arm she looked up to see Jake.

"Hey I'm going to take Katie and May home and Campbell Saunders the youngest Ice Hound." Jake told her over the music.

"I know who Cam is Jake, what's your point?" She asked.

"Can you get a ride home?" He asked.

"I'll just sleep here." She shrugged.

He gave her a look but walked off and she continued pushing through the people. She could hear Eli and Adam talking with Becky but couldn't see them yet and then she bumped into Eli.

"Whoa Edwards you have one too many?" Eli joked.

"I haven't had anything to drink." She said straightening up. "Hey Becky." She smiled.

"Hi Clare, did you hear about the play we're doing?" Becky asked cheerily.

"Yeah Romeo and Juliet the musical it sounds great," Clare said.

"You should try out." Becky suggested.

"Uh I don't act; I'm more the writing type. I'll write you guys a great article for the DeGrassi daily." She told them.

"Where's my brother?" Adam asked.

"Talking with Dallas last I saw, I wanted to see my friends since he whisked me away as soon as I got here." She said.

"Yeah like we didn't know that was going to happen. I can't believe you wore the same outfit because they wanted you too." Adam remarked.

"I should have donned the goatee tonight." Eli commented stroking his chin.

"No goatee Eli. I'm going to go check on Drew oh Jake went home I'm staying over." Clare told them, kissing Eli and Adam on the cheek before she walked away.

Drew was still by the stairs with Dallas but Owen and a couple hockey players she didn't know by name and they were all drinking.

"Hey Angel, you find your friends?" Drew asked.

"Yes I did," she smiled.

"So Clare you're only in grade 11, what are you guys going to do when Drew graduates and goes to University next year?" Dallas asked.

"I don't have the grades to go to University. I'll probably take a few courses at a community college to raise my GPA if I can and get a part time job. Then next year when Clare graduates and gets accepted to some great University I'll follow her where she goes." Drew informed them and Clare smiled.

"Dance with me?" She requested.

Drew smiled and they walked into the crowd where people were sort of dancing. They danced through a few songs and then stopped for sustenance. Slowly people began to leave as the night got later and later by midnight it was just the team, Drew, Adam, Eli, her and a few other girls from school. She had stayed with Drew most of the night but had left him a few times to be with her friends. She had seen him drink two beers but she knew he'd had more. When Alli and the others left she went back to him, finding him Dallas, Owen and Luke.

"Drew time to chug from the trophy of power." Dallas said coming up to Drew with a trophy full of beer and pressuring him to drink from it.

"It's getting hot I'm gonna go out for some air." Clare said but Drew didn't hear her.

She went outside, the freezing night air nipped at her skin but she didn't mind it. She sat on the bench, curling on her side and bending her knees onto the bench. The sliding glass door opened again and Owen came out, sitting at her feet and putting them on his lap.

"Aww you put panties on." He said with a pout.

"I told Drew you'd be crushed but he insisted." She said sardonically.

"So you going to tell me what's bothering you?" Owen asked.

"Nothing's bothering me; I came out for some air." She told him.

"Yeah okay, you know if you don't want Drew to drink you could always take him upstairs." Owen told her.

"I'm not his mother; he can drink if he wants to." She replied.

"No you're his fiancé and he's in love with you." Owen said picking her hand up to show her the ring. "If you tell him you don't want him to drink then he won't. I know he loves you that much."

She smiled at the dark haired blue eyed hockey player that was now one of her good friends. "I know and I told you Drew can drink if he wants and I just came out for some air." She replied.

"Yeah I still don't believe you." Owen said as the sliding glass door opened again and a very drunk Drew stumbled out.

"Hey what are we talking about?" He inquired, swaggering his way to the bench and pushing Clare up to sit behind her.

"Nothing, how many have you had Drew?" She asked.

"I don't know." He shrugged.

"So when you graduate and get a job this summer you two going to get an apartment together?" Owen queried.

"Our parents would kill us." Clare argued.

"Maybe not, if you tell them your engaged I'm pretty sure your mom in particular would be happier about it. Knowing you guys are going to be married if you're having sex." Owen pointed out.

"He has a point." She said to Drew.

"Yeah a point but no crappy part time job I get is going to pay for an apartment for us. You could start one of those phone sex lines. I give you at least an orgasm a day I'm pretty sure you can fake them by now." Drew remarked and Owen snickered.

Clare scowled and then smiled. "You mean like, Ohmmmm! Nnngnng…" She started making pleasured sounds and Drew clamped his hand over her mouth to stop her.

"Hey those noises are for my ears alone." Drew griped.

"That was hot." Owen remarked.

"It was your idea." She reminded him.

"I was kidding don't do that in front of people again." He insisted.

"This coming from the boy that started fingering me under the table the first night of the cruise?!" Clare exclaimed.

"Dude!" Owen scolded.

"But she looked hot and I was bored." He defended himself.

"You let him?" Owen asked.

"Stopping him is not as easy as it sounds." She replied.

"She's horny like always, she's almost worse than me. She looks all sweet and innocent but she's really a handful. You sure you want her if I die or something?" Drew asked and Clare elbowed him.

"Nothing's allowed to happen to you remember?" She questioned.

"Nothing will Angel, I promise." Drew assured her.

"I think I can handle her." Owen shrugged.

"I'm sure you could Owen." She nodded.

"Just keep lots of ice on hand and popsicles and cherries and whipped cream and…" Drew began listing things and Clare cut him off.

"Okay I think we're safer inside now and it's after one, we should probably send the others home." Clare insisted standing up and pulling Drew with her. They went back in and Owen kicked everybody out except for them, Dallas, Adam and Eli. "We can clean up in the morning; I think I should get Drew up to bed." Clare said as Drew was leaning on her heavily.

"I'll spend the night too; I can sleep on the floor of Adam's room." Eli said.

"I'd tell you two no sexy time but Drew looks totally soused so I don't think I need to. How many has he had?" Adam asked.

"No idea." She replied looking at Owen and Dallas and they both shook their heads.

"I'll stay over too; I can sleep on the sofa in the living room." Owen said.

"Okay goodnight guys." Clare said, kissing Eli, Adam and Owen on the cheek.

"Hey I don't get a kiss goodnight?" Dallas groused.

"They are three of my best friends. Come on lets get you to bed." Clare said pulling Drew to the stairs.

They made it up a few steps when Drew suddenly got very heavy, she looked at him to see he'd gone unconscious and then he fell like a dead weight to the bottom of the stairs and Clare screamed.

"Whoa!" Owen exclaimed in a worried voice.

"Drew!" Adam cried out.

She jumped down the stairs to his side, kneeling down next to him. "Drew, Andrew wake up! You promised me nothing would happen to you!" She said desperately and his eyes opened, he smiled at her and she let out a relieved sigh.

Owen and Dallas helped him to stand and everyone looked at him.

"I'm okay; I'm okay just having trouble with the wonky room." Drew told them.

"Yeah okay, you need to get some sleep time to get you to bed." Owen said picking Drew up by slinging him across his shoulders, much like he'd done to Adam before throwing him into a door but this time his intentions were honorable.

Clare walked ahead of him opening doors and Owen carried Drew all the way up to his room laying him on his bed. Drew seemed to think the whole thing was funny but Adam went over and checked for injuries and bumps on the head.

"Thanks Owen." Clare smiled.

"You guys gonna be okay? I can sleep on the floor and help you keep an eye on him." Owen offered.

"Hey I'm not dead she isn't yours yet!" Drew countered from the bed and Clare and Owen laughed.

"He has a small bump I'll get some ice. Do I want to know what he was talking about?" Adam inquired.

"I do." Said Eli.

"We'll explain some other time; maybe." Clare told them.

Adam went downstairs and Clare, with the help of the other three boys got Drew down to just his jeans.

"Hey hey hey why is everybody trying to get me naked?" Drew questioned trying to push the guys away but he was too drunk to manage it.

"Drew stop they're helping me get you ready for bed." She told him. "I can take his jeans off on my own; you guys should get to bed." She said when Adam returned handing her an ice pack.

"If you need us just yell." Adam said as they left closing the door behind them.

She found the small bump on Drew's head and put the ice underneath it. Drew was sleeping now and she got his jeans off with only a little struggle. She got undressed herself all but her panties but as his jersey was still on the washroom floor she borrowed one of his t-shirts. She got in the bed and lay on her side, her arm across Drew and holding his hand. She was tired but too worried to sleep, so she just lay there listening to him breath.

"I love you Drew." She said against his chest and his arm came around her.

**Yeah like I said I blame Mikey and Chris for most of this chapter.**

**Update soon **


	47. Baby What's Wrong?

**Bit of a filler chapter but introduces a few plot bunnies.**

**Ch. 47 Baby What's Wrong?**

**(CLARE)**

She laid awake, her head on Drew's shoulder, her arm across his stomach; this was in part to cuddle with the man she loved and in part to make sure he was still breathing. She looked at the clock on his bedside table and decided she'd better take the ice from underneath his head. She lifted his head a little and pulled out the ice pack feeling the bump behind his head. He stirred a little, groaning as she lifted his head but he didn't wake up. He did seem to get conscious enough to realize she was there because his arm came around her. She kissed his cheek and decided she had better make sure he could still wake up. She shook him and he grumbled, she shook him again and he grumbled again.

"Drew, wake up. Drew open your eyes and look at me." She insisted.

He groaned again but opened his eyes to look at her and she let out a relieved sigh. She laid her head back on his chest and closed her eyes. That's how it went for the rest of the night, she would start to fall asleep then worry about Drew and wake to check on him and be sure he could open his eyes. When she started to see sun coming through the curtains she checked Drew one more time before going downstairs to get some coffee, forgetting in her sleep deprived state that Owen was sleeping on the sofa. She got down a coffee cup putting it on the counter with a soft clink and opened the coffee canister.

"Morning," Owen yawned from the sofa and she jumped a little. "What time is it?" He inquired.

"Sorry Owen I completely forgot you were sleeping on the sofa. I didn't mean to wake you; I just came down for some coffee." Clare apologized.

He yawned, getting up and stretching, he was only wearing boxers and Clare stared for a minute. She'd already seen Owen without his shirt of course, still the sight was pleasing and her sleep deprived brain was feeling rather light headed. Owen pulled on his jeans and came over to her, holding her chin and studying her face carefully then looking at the clock on the microwave.

"It's not even seven and you don't look like you got any sleep at all." He remarked.

"I didn't not really, I was too worried that Drew had a concussion or would stop breathing." She confessed.

"Then go back to bed, go be with Drew and get some sleep." Owen instructed.

"I said I'd help clean up, I just need some coffee." She replied turning the coffee machine on.

"We can handle the cleaning, go take care of your guy and get some sleep. The four of us can take care of cleaning up, now go back upstairs or I will toss you over my shoulder and carry you back to Drew's room myself." Owen commanded.

She smiled and kissed Owen's cheek. "Thanks Owen." She smiled.

He gave her a smile and pushed her gently to the stairs, she started to go up and he caught her arm gently and she turned back to him.

"Hey you going to tell me what was really bothering you last night? I know you didn't just go outside for some air." He told her.

"The last time I was at a party where people were drinking like that I got tricked into going in a room where Fitz very nearly raped me. If you hadn't come in, then he would have. I didn't think anyone here would rape me or anything and I knew Drew and you and Adam and Eli would keep me safe. It just brought back memories, memories that were already pretty fresh on my mind after Luke and the Swedish twins attack. I just got tense and nervous with the memories fresh on my mind." She told him.

"You know that if anyone tried to do anything we'd bash their skulls in." Owen assured her.

"I know," she smiled at her friend.

"Good now go get some sleep." He ordered.

She ascended the stairs and went back into Drew's room closing the door behind her. She got back in the bed waking Drew and he looked at her.

"You look tired Angel." He said with concern, brushing his fingers under her eyes.

"I spent all night too worried about you to sleep." She told him.

"Hey I'm fine; I told you nothing would happen to me. Except that it feels like a small animal is trying to crawl out of my skull." Drew griped holding his hand to his head.

"I'll get you some aspirin and water." She told him.

"No you've been taking care of me all night, I'll get it." He said sitting up then groaning and holding his head as he fell back to the bed.

"I'll get it stay in bed." She instructed.

He pulled her down for a gentle kiss. "I love you Angel."

"I love you more Drew." She said with a little yawn getting up and going to the washroom.

She grabbed the bottle of aspirin and filled one of the paper cups with a little water. She returned to the room and gave the water to Drew before dispensing two aspirin and giving them to Drew. He swallowed them and put his arm around her pulling her to lay down with him. She did of course laying her head on his shoulder and draping her arm across him.

"You shouldn't have stayed up all night worrying about me Angel, I was just a little drunk." He told her.

"You blacked out, falling down the bottom three steps and hitting your head on the basement floor. You have a bump on your head Drew of course I was worried." She replied.

"I'm fine Angel, I promise. I told you nothing would happen to me, you and me forever Angel. I love you." He said kissing her head.

"I love you more Drew." She yawned against his chest.

Her eyes closed and she listened to the beating of his heart and soft sounds of his breathing, feeling secure and loved in his embrace she was soon asleep.

**(BIANCA)**

It was late Sunday afternoon and she was sitting outside the Dot sipping a coffee out of sheer boredom. She'd never had many friends, she knew plenty of people but not many of them were her friends but ever since her first plot to get Drew back failed she had even less, even Fitz wasn't speaking to her anymore. Actually she hadn't seen Fitz in weeks; he wasn't working at the Dot anymore though and she no longer hung out at the ravine. She was sort of mindlessly watching people when someone with an Ice Hounds jacket sat across from her. She looked up to see captain of the Ice Hounds Mike Dallas smiling at her.

"Bianca right?" He asked.

"The one and only aren't you billeted at the Torres house?" She questioned.

"Yep, let me ask you Drew's a nice guy and everything but he's not the only guy in the world and he's clearly in love with Clare so why keep going after him? Why keep trying to break them up and get him back?" Dallas asked.

When she heard Dallas say Drew was in love with Clare Bianca tensed and clenched her fist. She refused to believe Drew was actually in love with that girl. She forced herself to relax though so she could answer the boy's question.

"Drew and I make sense; he and Clare don't make sense." Bianca replied.

"Been my experience that love doesn't typically make sense. I've only been here a short time and even I can see how in love they are. Maybe you should get your mind off of Drew, go out with someone else." Dallas suggested.

She looked at the Ice Hound and sized him up; even under his jacket she could see he had a toned body, the body of a pure athlete. He wasn't exactly conventionally good looking like Drew and Owen, his ears stuck out a little and his brow was pronounced a little but he wasn't all together bad looking either. He had a certain rugged handsomeness and he did have very nice eyes and bright smile.

"I suppose this someone else would be you?" Bianca questioned.

"Why not, go out with me and get over Drew." Dallas said.

"_He's not really my type but if I start going out with him and hanging out with him it would give me a very good reason to be at Drew's house and keep a close eye on him and maybe even keep him from his precious Clare." _Bianca thought to herself.

A flirtatious smile crossed her lips and she winked at the boy. "I'd love too." She said.

"Good, I gotta get back to the house to finish cleaning up I was just sent down to grab lunch for the others. How about Friday after our game?" He asked.

"Sounds great." She smiled.

**(CLARE)**

"Clare, Drew it's after four you guys have to wake up Mom and Dad will be home soon. Unless you want me to tell them you two have the flu or something?" Adam said as he and Eli shook them awake.

"No I should get home." She yawned sitting up and stretching.

"I don't want you to walk home." Drew said sitting up with her.

"I'll take her, I'm going home too." Eli offered.

"Thanks Eli I'll be out in a few minutes I just need to get dressed." Clare told him.

Eli nodded and he and Adam left the room, Drew kissed her neck and embraced her tightly.

"I feel better after getting some sleep but my heads still pounding." Drew yawned.

"Then next time don't drink so much." She scolded.

"Sorry Angel." He apologized.

She turned and gave him a quick kiss. "I gotta get dressed, you should probably get up too so your parents don't know about the party." She told him as she got out of the bed.

He groaned but got out of bed too. "I think I better shower, you might be gone when I get out are you too mad at me for a goodbye kiss?" He questioned.

She turned to him and linked her arms around his neck; his arms went around her lower back and he locked eyes with her.

"I'm not mad at you Drew, I was worried. You blacked out and fell down the last few stairs, it scared me to death. Nothing is allowed to happen to you remember?" She asked.

"I remember and nothing will Angel." He assured her before ensnaring her lips in a soft and passionate kiss. "I love you Angel," he said when they pulled apart.

"I love you more Drew." She smiled.

"Anyway," Drew said as he began gathering clothes from his closet, "if something happens to me Owen will take care of you." Drew said.

"Oh I know, doesn't mean anything's allowed to happen to you." She smiled.

"And nothing ever will I promise. I'll see you tomorrow Angel." He smiled kissing her again before leaving to go to the washroom.

She shook her head and got dressed again; leaving off the stockings and garter belt she just left them on Drew's floor. She left Drew's room and heard the shower going; she ran her fingers through her hair to tame it a little as she descended the stairs.

"Ready?" Eli asked.

"Yep I just need my purse from the…" she stopped as Eli handed her purse to her. "Never mind then, did you guys get everything cleaned up?" She asked.

"Yep every last bit, the basement will pass the Audra Torres inspection. Where's my brother I thought he was getting up too?" Adam inquired.

"In the shower, we said goodbye already." Clare told them.

"Owen left a while ago he had to get home, he said he'd see you guys in the morning." Eli told her and she nodded. "We should get going, see you tomorrow." Eli said turning to Adam and Dallas.

Clare hugged Adam and gave him a kiss on the cheek, waving to Dallas she got in Eli's car and he started driving to her house.

"So I know Drew was very drunk last night but what did he mean when he said he wasn't dead and you weren't Owen's?" Eli inquired.

Clare laughed a little. "Uh it's an inside joke we have."

He gave her a look but didn't say anything else; she gave him a hug and kiss on the cheek when he parked outside of her house. She went inside and was glad when no one else was home, she went straight to the shower and took a nice long hot one, when she got out she heard her family downstairs and went down to join them for dinner.

"Jake said the party was fun." Glen commented as she sat down.

"Yes it was fun," Clare nodded.

"Did you sleep in Drew's bed last night?" Her mom questioned.

"Yes mom but we only slept after the party we were too tired to do anything." Clare said in a snarky tone. There was no way she was going to tell her mom Drew got drunk.

After dinner Clare went to her room but she'd slept all day and wasn't really tired. She lay awake reading for a while before calling Drew.

"Hey Angel." He said quietly into the phone.

"I didn't wake you did I?" She asked.

"No I slept all day I'm not tired just keeping my voice down so I don't wake Adam or my parents. You alright beautiful?" He asked.

"Just not tired, I slept all day too. How's your head?" She inquired.

"Still hurts but I just took some more aspirin it'll kick in soon, so you want to stay on the phone all night?" He asked.

"Sounds wonderful." She smiled.

"We could have phone sex." Drew suggested.

"Not happening Drew, if Jake woke up or Adam or our parents and heard us it would not be good." She countered.

"They already know we're having sex." He argued.

"Yes well I prefer the real thing to phone sex." She countered.

"Be there in ten." Drew said and hung up.

She stared at her phone and sighed she knew there was no point in calling him back and trying to talk him out of it. A few minutes later he was tapping on her window and she opened it to let him in, closing it behind him to keep out the freezing January night air.

"Drew you…" her sentence was cut off when he grabbed her and kissed her hard and passionately.

She looped her arms around his neck and pressed her body to his, his skin was chilled to the touch and contrasted with her warmth. His leather jacket touching her silk PJ's, the zipper grazing her breast under the silk, his jeans pressed into her and she could feel his erection constrained under the thick cotton. He picked her up and carried her to the bed, laying her down while continuing to kiss her but he pulled away to undress. She was beyond protesting at this point, she wanted him just as badly. As soon as he was nude he got back on the bed and under the covers with her, taking off her pajama top and nipping gently at her breast.

She gasped in erotic bliss, he pulled off her panties and she spread her legs instinctually. Drew brought his mouth back to hers and quickly found her tongue with his. His hand went up her thigh and fingered at her opening while rubbing her clit. She moaned into the kiss and raked her carnation colored nails through his hair. Drew slipped two fingers inside of her thrusting gently a few times and then removed his fingers replacing them with his rock hard cock before she could take a breath. She bit her lip, breaking from the kiss and moaning into his neck so she wouldn't wake everyone up. Drew began kissing her neck and chest as his hands came to her hips and he thrust at a great and almost desperate speed. She was trembling, emitting shuddering moans into his chest and clutching the short hairs at the back of his head.

He moved her putting them on their sides, Clare trembled with the new position her hands went to his chest her nails digging in a little as Drew thrust harder and faster. Her lips went back to his neck and she moaned in successive chains into his sweating, quivering flesh. She felt herself getting close and she felt him getting close as well as he swelled inside of her a little. Drew found her mouth again kissing her with incredible fervor as they both came together. He continued thrusting slowing down to help them ride out their orgasms before withdrawing from her and they each fell to their backs on the mattress. Sweating, panting, trembling and hearts racing, he found her hand under the blanket and interlaced their fingers.

"Well that was fun; I think I can sleep now." Drew said when he had recovered and was breathing steady.

"You okay to drive home?" She yawned.

"Why would I drive home Angel when I can sleep with you in my arms?" He questioned kissing her head.

"Just because my mom knows we're having sex doesn't mean she won't kill us if she finds us naked in my bed in the morning." She told him.

"Ugh fine, I'll go." He said kissing her again before leaving the bed. "My head hurts again." He griped as he pulled his boxers and jeans back on.

"Maybe you should go to the doctor Drew." She said sitting up and clutching the covers over her.

"Nah it was probably just the sex and the aspirin hadn't entirely kicked in yet." He assured her pulling his shirt on again.

"Text me when you get home okay? So I know you made it safe." She requested.

"Of course I will Angel I love you." He smiled sitting on the bed and colliding their lips.

"I love you more." She smiled.

He finished getting dressed putting his leather jacket on last and then he went out her window. She watched him go down the tree and around the fence until he was out of sight then she closed the window and put her PJ's back on crawling under her covers with a yawn and brought her phone next to her pillow so she would hear Drew's text. When she finally got his text that he was home safe she fell asleep.

"You know I think I should just give Drew a key." Jake remarked while driving them to school the next morning.

"What?" Clare questioned.

"If he has a key he won't wake me up when he crawls through your window. It's really quite loud, our parents don't hear it but I do although I do have to compliment you on being miraculously quiet." Jake remarked.

"Oh god I'm not having this conversation with you but I will give Drew a key." She shook her head.

Jake smirked and parked the truck at the school she got out and went to the front steps to wait for Drew, sitting on the banister and watching the people. Jake smirked at her as he walked up the steps and she glowered at him.

"You look like you got some sleep." Owen smiled sitting down by her.

"Yeah all rested now." She replied.

"How's Drew?" He asked.

"He's…" she stopped watching the tree line believing she saw someone.

"What?" Owen asked looking over.

"I thought I just saw…" she looked at Owen and smiled, "maybe I'm not as rested as I thought. Drew was well enough to sneak into my room last night." She told him.

"Then I'd say he's fine and here comes the Torres clan now." Owen said pointing to the Torres brothers walking up with Dallas.

She hugged Adam and kissed his cheek before going to Drew and kissing him hello.

"Did your mom find out about the party?" Owen asked.

"Nope she didn't have a clue." Adam smiled.

Drew put his arms around Clare and they walked into the school, heading in the direction of the misfits lockers when Miss Oh stopped them.

"Clare can I speak with you for a minute?" Miss Oh requested.

"Uh sure, I'll catch up with you later." She said kissing Drew gently.

Then she turned and walked off with Miss Oh, they were headed for Principal Simpson's office and Clare was getting confused. They got Simpson's office and Miss Oh knocked on the open door, Simpson waved them in and they sat down.

"Clare channel 11 is looking for a student intern for their evening news broadcast that's interested in journalism after I showed them your transcripts they would like you to take the position. It would be three afternoons a week and a few Saturday's and lunches, of course you would get school credit for it and it would look great on your college application." Simpson told her.

"You could still be editor of the DeGrassi Daily but it will take some extra work, do you think you can handle it?" Miss Oh asked.

"Yes I can handle it, I can definitely handle it. This is amazing thank you Mr. Simpson, thank you Miss Oh." Clare smiled.

"Absolutely Clare you deserve this opportunity, you'll be meeting with the team today at lunch the station will be sending a car for you." Mr. Simpson said.

"Okay great I'll be ready, am I dressed okay? Should I go home and change? I should change I don't think jeans would be appreciated." Clare said excitedly and nervously.

"You can go home during morning break Clare, dress is business casual." Miss Oh said.

"Right thank you again this is amazing, I need to go tell Drew and Adam, Eli, Alli, Owen." Clare happily listed people off as she left Simpson's office.

She went down the hall toward Drew's locker hoping to find him there; she found not only Drew but Owen by Drew's locker.

"Hey Angel you look happy, what did Simpson want?" Drew asked taking her in his arms.

"I'm going to be the intern at channel 11 for their evening news broadcast. It'll be three afternoons a week, some lunches and occasional Saturdays." She told them.

"But when will I ever see you?" Drew pouted.

"Andrew!" She admonished.

"I'm joking, this is fantastic Clare. I'm going to be married to a famous reporter." Drew smiled kissing her sweetly.

"I'm not going to be on air Drew, just fetching coffee and fact checking probably but it's still a great opportunity." She smiled.

"Just think I'll get to say I knew you when." Owen said and Clare laughed.

"We should celebrate we'll take you to lunch." Drew said.

"I can't I have my first meeting at lunch and I have to go home at morning break to change." Clare told them.

Drew looked at Owen and suddenly they both picked her up and tossed her in the air a little. She shrieked and they caught her when she came back down.

"Mr. Torres, Mr. Milligan please no tossing other students in the air." Mr. Armstrong scolded.

"Sorry sir we're celebrating." Drew apologized as they set her down.

"I'm gonna go tell Eli and Adam before classes start." Clare smiled turning to walk down the hall but Drew caught her arm and turned her back.

"I love you Angel." He said catching her lips for a heated kiss.

"I love you more." She said and he let her go to walk down the hall.

She went to her locker but Eli and Adam weren't at theirs. She went off to class and didn't get a chance to tell Adam until the next period during science class, he was of course very happy for her. Eli was told by Drew when they both had math second period and they all came with her to her house during morning break so she could change, riding over in Drew's car. She opted for a navy blouse with a black skirt and short heels and then they all drove back to school making it just in time for class. She was so excited she barely made it through math and social studies and when the lunch bell rang she all but ran for the front door and found a town car waiting.

"Miss Edwards?" A driver asked.

Clare nodded and the driver opened the door for her, she got in and they started driving. When the car stopped the driver opened the door and she got out and was greeted by a tall woman with red hair.

"Hi Clare my name is Natalie, I'm an assistant producer I'm going to show you around and introduce you to everyone and then when you return this afternoon we'll put you to work." Natalie told her.

"It's nice to meet you Natalie." Clare smiled and followed the tall woman into the building.

In the next thirty minutes Clare met a couple dozen people and was shown around the news floor. Natalie said she would see Clare at 3:30 and she was driven back to school. The driver opened her door, she got out and the car drove off, classes had already started but Miss Dawes had been informed she'd probably be late. She turned to go into school when something caught her eye in the trees behind the picnic benches just past the school property line. A slumped over figure in a black vest and dark jacket; she scrunched her face and walked toward the figure.

"Fitz?!" She exclaimed coming around the trees to see Fitz leaning against a tree drinking a beer and it was not his first.

"Hey Clare come to drink with me?" He sort of laughed as he slurred his words and held out the beer to her.

He was so drunk his eyes were red and he could hardly talk or move. Seeing him this way only made her think of the party, she started to back up as he attempted to stand.

"You're drunk, you need help." She said.

"I like being drunk." Fitz responded managing to stand.

Clare turned and walked quickly to the school and straight to Simpson's office.

"Clare how did it go?" Simpson inquired.

"Very well Sir but that's not why I'm here. Fitz is behind the picnic tables and he's very drunk." She told him.

"Thank you Clare I'll take care of it, you should get to class." He said.

Clare nodded and went to English class, Miss Dawes only smiled at her as she entered.

"How was it?" Eli whispered.

"Great, I just met everyone and was shown around, I'm going back right after school." She whispered back.

**(DREW)**

When the last bell of the day rang he ran to Clare's journalism class knowing she had to go back to her internship and it may be the last chance for him to see her that day. He found her talking with Liam and Katie about her internship.

"Hey beautiful can I walk you out?" Drew offered.

"Of course." She smiled.

"I'd wish you good luck but I know you'll do great." He said walking her to the door.

"Thanks Drew, I know this is going to take up a lot of my time but this is really important and could open so many doors for me." She smiled linking her arms around his neck to give him a loving kiss.

When she pulled away she looked over to the picnic tables and searched the trees as if looking for something with worry in her eyes.

"What's wrong Angel?" He asked.

"Fitz was here earlier, when I got back from lunch. He was very drunk and in the trees." She told him.

Drew tensed tightening his grip on her. "He was what?! Why didn't you tell me?"

"I told Simpson and he said he'd take care of it, I don't see him anymore. That's my ride I have to go. I love you Drew." She said kissing him quickly.

"I love you more." He said.

He watched as she went down the steps and got into the town car, waving to her as it drove away. Then he went down the steps walking down past the picnic tables.

"Drew where are you going?" Owen called to him.

Drew turned around and waved him over and he came along with Dallas and Luke who were standing with him.

"Looking for Fitz, Clare saw him earlier." Drew told them.

"What? Here?" Owen questioned.

"What's a Fitz?" Dallas asked.

"He used to be a buddy of mine, it's a long story." Owen said as they walked around the trees. "Looks like he was camped out here." Owen remarked seeing a few cigarette butts and several broken beer bottles.

"Well he's not here now man and we have to get to practice." Dallas stated.

"Clare's at her internship right and Fitz isn't here anymore. We'll keep an eye out for him, he wouldn't dare do anything again, you should go home." Owen told him.

"Yeah." Drew nodded as they walked back to the picnic tables.

"Hey don't go looking for Fitz alone, no telling what he'd do if he was drunk and I'm not ready to take Clare yet, haven't stocked up on everything." Owen teased.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Dallas asked.

"Don't worry I'm going home." Drew said ignoring Dallas' question.

The three Ice Hounds walked off and Drew walked to the parking lot to get into his car and drive home. All he could think was if he saw Fitz anywhere near Clare or the school again he would kill him.

**Update Soon.**

**Shout out to Mansavage777 for the idea of Dallas and Bianca dating.**


	48. I Don't Mind

**Ch. 48 I Don't Mind**

**(CLARE)**

The car pulled in to the station lot and Natalie was there to greet her again.

"Welcome back Clare, come on we have lots to do today. Oh I forgot to mention earlier the car won't always be able to pick you up, in general you will have to find your own way to the station, we'll be issuing you a parking pass and security pass today so you can get through the gate. In fact we'll go get your picture taken right now for your security pass." Natalie said quickly as they walked down a few hallways.

After getting her picture taken Clare was led to the offices and given a small desk in one corner and a stack of papers.

"These need to be fact checked for the 5:00 broadcast, my office is right there when you're done." Natalie said and walked off quickly.

"_Boy this place is fast paced." _She thought to herself as she began her fact checking. When she was done she took them to Natalie, who was very pleased that Clare had gotten it done in record time. Natalie told Clare to follow her so she did as they walked out and Natalie gave the fact checking to someone else and Clare followed her as Natalie rapidly listed off things, introduced her to more people and gave her instructions.

"There's a typo in the copy for the teleprompter," Clare pointed out as they were getting ready for the newscast.

Natalie had been talking to one of the producers but stopped and looked over at Clare. "What was that Clare?"

"Sorry I was just reading the copy for the teleprompter and there's a typo." Clare said pointing it out on the screen.

"Good catch Clare, Alex fix that before it goes up. Clare today we're just going to have you watch the broadcast from here and get a feel for how things work. When you come back on Wednesday you can jump in, so you go ahead and sit here and watch the action unfold." Natalie instructed.

Clare sat down in the chair and watched the broadcast; most of the stories were ones she had done fact checking for. When the broadcast ended at six Natalie gave Clare her parking pass and security pass and said she'd see her on Wednesday after school. The car took Clare home and she was now very hungry and very tired. Unlocking her door she went inside, everyone was upstairs but came down when they heard her come in.

"How was it Sweetie? We're very excited for you; we couldn't believe it when Mr. Simpson called." Her mom said in one breath.

"It was great very fast paced, everyone is really nice. It's a great opportunity but exhausting, I'm going eat really quickly and go do my homework." Clare told them.

"Alright dear, your dinners on the stove. Don't stay up to late." Her mom replied, Glen smiled at her and her parents went upstairs.

"Hey Jake they sent a car for me today but most days I'll need to get myself to and from the station. I'm sure Drew won't mind taking me and picking me up usually but I may need to borrow the truck sometimes." Clare told him as she started getting her dinner.

"Sure no problem just let me know when." Jake smiled at her and then went upstairs.

Just as she set her plate on the table the door bell rang.

"I got it." She called upstairs and then went to the door opening it when she saw it was Drew. "Wha…" she wasn't able to finish her question because he brought his lips to hers, for a wanting and loving kiss.

"Came to see how your first day went, how's the exciting world of live news broadcasting?" Drew inquired as he stepped in and closed the door behind him.

"Great it was fun, but I have a feeling it's going to be a lot of hard work, today was a lot of getting initiated." Clare told him taking his hand and bringing him to sit at the table with her so she could eat. "They won't send a car for me usually that was just today, Jake said I could borrow the truck whenever I need but I was wondering…" again he cut her off with a kiss.

"Of course I'll give you rides as often as I can and you can even borrow my car if I can't." Drew smiled.

"You'd let me borrow your car?" She asked.

"Of course Angel," Drew replied. "Me, Owen, Dallas and Luke looked for Fitz after you left but he was long gone." Drew told her.

"He was really drunk, I'm not even sure he meant to be at DeGrassi he probably just wandered there from memory. Don't worry about it Drew." She said kissing his cheek.

"Last time you saw Fitz drunk he tried to rape you. Last time I saw Fitz drunk me and Owen were kicking his ass." He reminded her.

She didn't want to argue so she just kissed his cheek and kept eating. Drew stayed with her while she finished eating and then said he'd better get home. She walked him to the door and they shared a lovingly passionate fevered goodbye kiss.

"You don't have to go on your lunch break tomorrow do you?" He asked.

"No," she shook her head.

"Good at lunch tomorrow you're all mine. Oh and Jake gave me a key so if I get impatient I may be over later. If someone crawls into your bed in the middle of the night just remember it's me." Drew said with an impish grin.

"Drew!" She scolded knowing he wasn't joking.

He just smiled and kissed her again. "I love you Angel."

"I love you more Drew." She smiled and waved to him as she left.

With Drew gone and her belly full she went upstairs to do her homework.

**(DREW)**

"How was Clare's first day?" Adam asked him as soon as he got in the door.

"You could have come with me." Drew replied walking up the stairs and Adam followed.

"You guys hadn't seen each other in over three hours I wasn't sure if you'd come up for air." Adam snickered.

"We only kissed a few times; she was eating dinner and still had homework. She was really happy and excited, she said it went well. Hey did she tell you she saw Fitz at school today?" Drew questioned as he went into his room and sat on his bed.

"She saw Fitz at school? Did you kick his ass?" Adam questioned with wide eyes.

"Didn't see him, she said she saw him when she got dropped off at lunch he'd been drinking heavily and she told Simpson. Me and some of the Ice Hounds looked for him after she told me after school but he was long gone." Drew told his brother.

"What the hell was he doing at the school?" Adam inquired.

"Don't know Clare thinks he wandered there in a drunken stupor without meaning to. I'm thinking he was either trying to get Clare and finish what he tried to start at that party or wanted to go a second round with me or Owen." Drew said.

"Either way I'd say it's not good. I'll tell Eli tomorrow so we can keep an eye out for him too in case Fitz comes back. She was fine after lunch, she said everything went great." Adam commented.

"Yeah and she didn't tell me until after school when I saw her looking into the trees for something." Drew replied.

Adam walked out going into his room and Drew went to take a shower. Later that night lying in his bed Drew couldn't sleep, he was restless and wished Clare was there. He always preferred to sleep with his fiancé; he loved that word even to think it, in his arms but especially when something was on his mind. Seeing as he had a key and told Clare he might be over he decided he would go do just that. So first he made it look like he was sleeping in his bed still then he slipped on a pair of jeans, sneakers and a hoodie, grabbed his phone and very quietly left the house. The drive to Clare's only took a couple of minutes and he was as quiet as he could be opening Clare's front door and up the stairs. Opening Clare's bedroom door quietly and closing it just as quietly he took off his shoes and tip toed to her bed sitting on the end. She stirred and propped herself up, then groaned and laid back down.

"Somehow I knew you'd come over." She yawned.

Drew smiled, setting an alarm on his phone so he wouldn't over sleep. He stripped down to his boxers and got under the covers wrapping her in his arms.

"I sleep better with you in my arms." He said kissing her temple.

She nuzzled into him and kissed his chest. "I sleep better in your arms too. As much as I want to do naughty things," she yawned, "I'm exhausted and I need to sleep."

"I know Beautiful I just wanted to hold you go back to sleep." He told her giving her a gentle kiss.

"I love you Drew," she exhaled against his chest.

"I love you more Clare." He whispered into her hair.

She fell asleep again almost immediately; Drew held her close and watched her sleep until he too drifted off. The alarm on his phone woke them both up at 5:30; she jumped a little when it started going off.

"I have to get home before my mom gets up, I'll see you at school Angel." Drew said capturing her lips for a loving kiss before getting out of the bed.

She watched him dress and blew him a kiss before he left her room. He tiptoed out of the Edwards-Martin house and then drove home, the only thought on his mind the whole drive home was the thought that they might be able to move in together soon.

**(CLARE)**

After Drew left she couldn't get back to sleep, her bed felt cold and empty without him. She got up and showered while considering how she could convince her mother to let her and Drew move in together after he graduated in a few months. They'd have to announce their engagement, she was certain there wasn't any way her mother would let her live with her boyfriend but her fiancé maybe. After showering and dressing she decided to just go to school, she still had an article to write for the DeGrassi Daily plus she needed to proof the other articles and edit the paper before printing it. Leaving a note for her family so they would know where she was she left the house and began walking to school. She didn't make it very far before she heard a car horn and turned to see Owen in his truck and she went and got in.

"Up a little early aren't you?" He asked.

"I could say the same thing about you." She pointed out.

"Practice before school." Owen explained.

"I couldn't get back to sleep after Drew left." Clare told him.

"I'm telling you, you need to just move in together." Owen responded.

"I was just thinking about that actually." She told him.

"So how'd it go last night?" He questioned.

"Really well, I think they like me but it was just watching and getting a feel for things, I really didn't do that much." She replied.

"You're working at a TV station on a newscast this is huge." Owen praised, he was quiet for a minute and then looked at her with a devilish grin and slightly lecherous glint in his eye. "Maybe they'll do one of those charity calendars where they have all the hot women that work at the station pose in lingerie and of course you'd be a part of it." Owen remarked.

"Owen they don't put out sexy calendars it's a serious news station." She laughed.

"Maybe we can do one for the hockey team with hot DeGrassi girls." Owen shrugged.

"If I pose in lingerie for pictures that anyone but Drew sees he would kill everyone that saw them and you know it. Then you know he'd be arrested for a killing spree and it would all be a mess." She shot back sardonically.

"Yes but then I would get you and have sexy pictures of you so I fail to see the down side." Owen said in a teasing tone.

"Owen!" She reprimanded.

"I'm kidding, only kidding," he smiled as he pulled up to the school.

"Yet you look like you're trying to picture me in lingerie." She remarked as she got out of the car.

"Well yeah of course I'm doing that." He replied.

"See you in a while Owen," she said while shaking her head and laughing a bit.

She closed the door and waved to Owen as he drove off then she turned and went into the school. Walking to the newspaper room to get to work, everything took her a couple of hours by which time she was starving and went to the caf to get a quick breakfast.

"Hey Maya," Clare said as she sat down by the girl the caf was very busy this morning as the Ice Hounds were eating probably their second breakfast and taking up two tables.

"Hi Clare," Maya greeted somewhat distracted.

Clare followed the girls gaze to see she was watching Campbell.

"So how are things going with you and Cam?" Clare asked.

"What things? There's no things to speak of, he's in two of my classes and we talked a little at the party but that was it. I like him but I get all shy when I try and talk to him about anything but school and I don't know how to hint that I want him to ask me out. Katie thinks I should stay away from jocks and said if he does ask me out she has to chaperone." Maya pouted.

"What about going to one of their games and hanging out after? The football team always celebrated after a game I'm sure the Ice Hounds do too." Clare suggested.

"Sounds great but I'd still need someone to go with me to the game and everything. Plus good tickets aren't cheap and I want him to see me there and I would feel awkward asking Cam for a ticket." The younger girl told her.

Clare thought a minute and then got a wonderful idea. "Hey Owen," she called and he looked over at her. "What time is your game on Friday?" She asked.

"Seven," he replied.

"Perfect can I have some tickets, three please. Close enough to see you play." She requested.

"You got it." Owen nodded.

"There you go problem solved, Drew and I will take you to the game Friday night. Since Dallas lives with Drew and Owen is one of our best friends we can go with them to where ever they hang out after. Katie and your parents should be okay with that." Clare told her.

"Oh my god thank you Clare," Maya smiled.

"No problem I'll tell Drew I'm sure he won't mind." Clare smiled.

The girls finished their breakfast and went their separate ways, Clare going to her locker where she found not only the other two misfits but Drew. He took her by the waist and gently pushed her against the lockers, her arms went around his neck as their lips collided. When they didn't pull apart for a couple of minutes Adam pulled on Drew's ear to break them apart.

"Not sexy time with your girlfriend." Adam scolded.

"We're going to the Ice Hounds game Friday night and Maya's coming with us." She informed Drew when they broke apart.

"Okay, I can understand why we're going to the game why is Katie's sister coming with us?" Drew asked.

"She has a crush on Cam and is too shy to ask him out." Clare explained.

"Got it," Drew nodded.

"Can you take me to the station on Friday and pick me up? The game starts at seven so we'll have just enough time to get there." She told him.

"Of course I will." He smiled.

"Thanks," she replied standing on her toes to kiss him again.

She opened her locker and got out her books just as the bell rang, Drew walked her to class, kissing her at the door and reminding her that she was all his for morning break and lunch. Art thankfully didn't require much thought since her mind was preoccupied with her internship, convincing her mother to let her move in with Drew and how to get Maya and Cam together. Science on the other hand did require her attention, especially being in the AP class.

"I know you what's going on in that head of yours?" Adam asked as they were mixing chemicals.

"Sorry Adam just a lot to think about," she apologized.

"Like?" He questioned.

"Like convincing my mom to let me move in with Drew after he graduates, like…" she started but Adam cut her off.

"Whoa you guys are going to move in together this summer?" Adam inquired.

"Thinking about it Adam, we still have to convince our parents. I'm hoping if we tell my mom…" she stopped looking around the room and then lifting her hand to show her ring, "you know what that she'll allow it." Clare confided in her best friend.

"Knowing your mom that's a big if but maybe. Our mom might be okay with it but Drew would have to have a job and be going to school. I can see you two living together, mostly because I wouldn't have to keep Drew from sexy time with you." Adam teased.

When the bell rang she walked out of class with Adam to find Drew waiting at her locker.

"Hey bro, taking my Angel now catch you later." Drew said grabbing Clare's hand and pulling her away while Adam snickered and shook his head.

Since they only had a short time they went straight to the prop room, Drew mad sure the door was locked once he had it closed and pulled her straight to the sofa. Setting her on his lap, ensnaring her lips and kissing her with fervor while taking her jacket off, then he took off his own jacket with some help from her but never breaking the kiss. Next came her top, Drew slipping it off over her head and then her bra was slipped off and flung across the room. She got his shirt off and he laid her back on the sofa, pulling her shoes off and then her jeans. He broke from the kiss bringing his lips to her breast as he pulled, or rather ripped her panties from her body.

"Drew we're in school I don't have extra panties with me!" She admonished.

"Maybe we should keep some in your locker," Drew commented.

She was going to reply but was cut off when he slid three fingers inside her, her breathing hitched, she bit her lip, her body lurched and she moaned as her back arched. Drew brought his lips back to her breasts and between his fingers and mouth he played her like an experienced musician. She gripped his arms tightly and bit her lip to control her volume fearing that someone in the hall might hear her. Her body trembled; her breathing became as erratic as the bucking of her hips, moaning endlessly as she gripped the sofa cushion underneath her. Her back arched further, her body tensed, she let out a low moan as she her lower half clenched and then released as she climaxed. She crashed back against the sofa; Drew continued thrusting his fingers slowly until her orgasm had dissipated entirely.

"At least you won't be going to your internship without panties and I promise not to do that tomorrow." Drew laughed as he leaned against the opposite arm rest and pulled her over to lie against him while she recovered.

She pinched him lightly unable to form a response with words just yet. After several minutes her breathing settled, her heart rate slowed and she was able to move. She looked up connecting their lips quickly before standing up. She looked around and scrunched her face; she didn't see any of her clothes and she smacked his arm lightly.

"Drew I can't go out there naked where are my clothes?" She demanded.

He looked her over obviously taking pleasure in the sight then he reached behind her and handed her jeans to her.

"Sorry Angel I much prefer you without clothing I can't help it if I don't pay attention when I take them off you." He shrugged.

"That's fine when we're at one of our houses but not at school." She scolded.

"Sorry Angel," he said sheepishly before affixing his lips to hers.

"Here, you ripped these you get to dispose of them." She said handing him her panties.

Drew shrugged and put them in his pocket; she shook her head and went looking for her bra. Finding it she put it on again before Drew handed her shirt to her. He got his shirt back on and they put on their jackets, slipping on her shoes again just as the bell rang.

**(DREW)**

He caught her for a soft kiss before they went their separate ways to class. He made it just before the late bell, slipping into his desk next to Dallas.

"Why is something pink and silky sticking out of your pocket?" Dallas inquired as Mr. Perino put on a movie.

"Those would be Clare's panties," Drew said with a blissful smile.

"Why do you have your girlfriend's panties? I mean granted girls are always better without them but shouldn't she have them at school?" Dallas questioned.

"We had some fun at break and I kind of ripped them off, it happens a lot." He informed him.

"So Clare is walking around school with no panties then?" Dallas questioned in a mischievous and almost lustful voice.

"She's wearing jeans, no one will notice." Drew said giving Dallas a warning look.

When class let out he went to his locker with Dallas following, pulling the panties from Drew's pocket when he got to his locker.

"Dude those are not for you I'm supposed to get rid of them." Drew scolded reaching for the panties but Dallas held them away.

Thankfully Owen was behind Dallas and he took them from Dallas' hand, looked them over and then tossed them in a nearby trash can.

"Dude again, you've ripped more pairs of her panties than most girls buy in a year." Owen sort of laughed. "Good thing she's wearing jeans today and not going to…" Owen stopped and got that look in his eye like he was picturing something, Drew hit his stomach and Owen snapped out of it. "Sorry mental image of something I was semi joking about with her this morning." Owen told him.

Drew furrowed his brow at his friend curious about what he meant but it was Owen so he didn't mind so much. Drew finally opened his locker getting out his book just as the bell rang.

"We got math, see you Dallas." Owen said putting his hand on Drew's shoulder as they walked to class.

"Man I hate math, I'd rather go get Clare and take her to the shed early. We could do so very much in an hour and half." Drew smiled.

"You missed too many classes last semester can't miss anymore this semester." Owen reminded him.

"Damn classes." Drew griped.

Math seemed to last forever but finally it was lunch, he ran to his locker to stash his books and headed for the shed knowing Clare would be waiting for him. He locked the door behind him and found her waiting on the blankets with her clothes still on and he grimaced at her.

"I only have a short time; I have to get to the newspaper room." She told him.

"All the more reason you should already be without clothing," he told her.

"Actually," she smiled getting up, taking off his jacket and grabbing him by the shirt she pushed him down to the mat and straddled on top of him. "I was thinking that since you gave me such a lovely orgasm this morning that it was my turn."

Drew smiled and laid back his hands behind his head. Clare moved down, undoing his jeans and pulling them down with his boxers just enough to free his constrained erection. Drew didn't mind one bit once her lips enveloped the head entirely. He emitted a guttural groan from the back of his throat at the feeling of her mouth around him. His head went back as his eyes went half lidded and his hands instinctually went to the back of her head tunneling into her hair. Her tongue made a lap around the head before her lips slid all the down his shaft and just as her lips kissed around the base she began playing with his balls. Drew moaned in erotically pleased bliss, his back arching.

She slid her mouth up slowly gently grazing her teeth along him as she did and Drew quivered. She sucked a bit before pulling her mouth from him and he trembled again pushing her head back onto him. She bobbed her head faster now, his hips bucked in rhythm with her movements and he found himself rapidly growing close to orgasm. Her lips tongue and teeth working together in this erotic symphony conducting him to climax, she was going so fast working him so well he was awash in a sea of carnal euphoria and the outside world vanished. He was ready to pop, his body tensed, he swelled in her mouth just a bit and then filled it with his hot seed as he climaxed. He collapsed into the blanket panting and sweating, pulling her to lie next to him.

"I have to go, I love you." She said when he'd recovered.

"I love you more Angel, actually right now I think you might love me more." He smiled as he fixed his jeans and boxers.

She giggled and stood up, he stood with her and kissed her gratefully before they left the shed and walked back to school together. As they walked to the front steps some of the Ice Hounds were loitering on the steps including Owen, Dallas and Luke.

"So what did you rip this time?" Dallas asked as they approached.

"You told him!" Clare admonished.

"Actually he saw them in my pocket, Owen saw them too after Dallas took them from my pocket." Drew told her.

"I'm not talking about Owen, you should have got rid of them right away Drew." She scolded.

"Sorry Angel I had to get to class, Owen tossed them it's fine." Drew told her.

"Yes but now he knows I'm walking around all day without them." She pointed out.

"What the hell are you guys talking about?" Luke inquired.

"Drew ripped her panties off when they met for morning break." Dallas informed him and the other ice hounds.

Suddenly they all looked at his Clare with practically the same lascivious smile; it was like they all became of one mind. Drew got angry and stood in front of her so they couldn't undress her with their eyes.

"Dallas why the hell did you tell them?" Drew said angrily.

"Dude not fucking cool!" Owen reprimanded smacking Dallas hard in the back of the head.

"Come on Angel I'll walk you in and if you guys don't stop looking at her like that none of you will be able to play in Friday's game." Drew growled at them putting his arm around her shoulders they went inside with Owen on her other side.

"I'll make sure they don't bug you," Owen assures her.

"I didn't tell him Angel, not until he saw them in my pocket and I'm sorry. No more ripping your panties off at school, I love you Angel." Drew apologized as they reached the door for the DeGrassi Daily.

She sighed leaning on the door way and linking her arms around his neck. "I know Drew, I love you more." She smiled giving him a soft kiss. She let go of him and turned to Owen. "Thanks for sticking up for me," she smiled before kissing his cheek.

"Shh what did I tell you about giving people the impression I'm a good guy." He replied and she twisted her mouth at him.

She smiled at them both and went into the room, Drew turned with Owen and they started walking toward the caf.

"Dude you are lucky she's in love with you." Owen said.

"Believe me I know and I am grateful for her every day." Drew replied.

**(CLARE)**

"You were a lifesaver today Clare, honestly I don't know how we got along without you. Could you come in on Saturday? Because of the Maple Leafs game we'll be broadcasting later, we'd need you from about six to ten or so is that doable?" Natalie asked as Clare was preparing to leave after the Friday evening broadcast.

"Yes that's fine; I'll see you tomorrow then." Clare smiled.

"Excellent see you tomorrow, have fun at the Ice Hounds game." Natalie said waving at Clare as she got in the elevator.

She went downstairs and out the door finding Drew waiting in the car for her with Maya in the backseat. She got in and kissed him before turning to say hi to Maya and Drew started driving for the arena. In a small effort of apology for his behavior earlier that week Dallas had made sure Owen got them three front row tickets, near where the team came out. Drew parked at the arena and they got out, getting in line. They found their seats and sat down Clare sitting between Maya on the end and Drew.

"This is so exciting but I know nothing about hockey, the only sport I know is soccer and only because Katie played it." Maya said so elated she couldn't sit still in her seat.

"I know a little about football between Spinner, K.C. and Drew but nothing about hockey." Clare commented.

Drew smiled taking her hand and interlacing their fingers as the music started and the team came out.

"There's Dallas," Drew said waving to him but Clare was still mad at him and didn't wave.

"There's Owen," she smiled and they both waved to him.

"Oh there's Cam," Maya said happily waving to the boy.

The other team came out, the national anthem was sung and the game began. It was surprisingly exciting and at times more violent than football. Owen got very little time to play but at least he got some. The Ice Hounds won 5-3 with Cam scoring the winning goal. It took much longer to get out of the arena than it took to get in with everyone pushing for the exit. Drew's protective instinct must have been switched on by the masses of people because he took each girl by the hand and started pushing his way through everyone. Finally they made it out into the brisk winter night, the crisp air felt good on Clare's face and she took a deep breath after being in a packed arena. Drew let go of Maya and put his arm around Clare but when a guy whistled at Maya Drew glared at them and put his arm around her shoulders too and Clare smiled. Just as they got into Drew's car Owen texted her where the team would be headed after they showered and changed.

"Owen says to go to the pizza place down the street." Clare told him.

"Good 'cause I'm starving." Drew said pulling out of the parking lot.

They parked outside the pizza place a few minutes later and got out; Drew ordered them a large pizza and three drinks.

"That was so much fun, Cam did so good! He has to be the best player on the team." Maya gushed after they got their drinks and sat down.

"You really have a huge crush don't you?" Drew asked in a slightly taunting voice.

"Drew be nice, not everyone falls in love by accident." She scolded taking his hand under the table.

"That was no accident beautiful; it was fate you and me are meant for each other." Drew replied taking her chin and pulling her in for a loving kiss full of fervor and wanting.

"Stop making out in front of the niner." Owen's voice suddenly scolded and they broke apart to look at him. "Come on team's sitting upstairs." Owen told them waving for them to follow him.

They followed Owen up the stairs and he sat at the long table so they sat down next to him.

"Won't the team mind that we're sitting here?" Maya asked.

"Nope, you're my guests and Dallas okayed it. Oh he won't be here though he has a date." Owen informed them.

"With who?" Drew asked.

"I don't know didn't think to ask, some puck bunny I assume." Owen shrugged.

Hearing a stampede coming up the stairs Clare assumed the team was there. Her theory proved correct when Cam's face appeared a second later. He smiled at them and went to sit by Maya, the rest of the team sat down and the pizza Drew ordered was brought up and set on the table with three plates for Clare, Drew and Maya. As soon as the pizza was on the table however the hockey players grabbed slices until there was nothing left.

"Hey that was our pizza!" Drew groused.

"Don't sweat it man you guys can have some of the teams pizza, the coach called in the order before we left it should be brought up any second." Owen told him.

Clare looked to her side to see Maya and Cam talking and smiling and Clare smiled. More pizza was brought up and they finally got to eat. Maya and Cam did eat but they stayed sort of lost in their own little world not that Clare could blame them the rest of the team was quite adrenaline filled and rather alpha male minded currently. Clare and Drew spent most of their time talking exclusively with Owen.

"Hey it's ten we have to go, I have to get Maya home by 10:30. You need a ride home Cam?" Drew asked, standing up and pulling out Clare's chair for her.

"No thanks Drew Luke's giving me a ride, so I'll see you tomorrow Maya." Cam said.

"Yeah tomorrow," Maya smiled getting up.

"Bye Clare, Drew." Cam waved.

"Bye Cam," they said together and laughed a bit.

"Bye Owen," Clare hugged him from behind and kissed his cheek.

"Later," Drew said waving to his friend.

Owen had a mouth full of pizza so he only waved to them, the three of them went downstairs and left the restaurant.

"So what are you guys doing tomorrow?" Clare asked.

"Going on a sort of clandestine date, we're going to meet at the mall at two. I'll tell my parents and sister I'm going to meet Tris or Tori I just need to call them tomorrow and figure out which one is willing to be cover for me." Maya told them.

Clare smiled happy that young love was blossoming, they dropped Maya off and she thanked them again for taking her. They waited until she was in her house before driving off, Drew pulled up in front of Clare's house a few minutes later and Drew walked her to her door.

"So what she would we do tomorrow night?" Drew questioned.

"I have to work tomorrow night but I can meet you earlier. Thanks for doing this tonight Drew; you didn't feel too much like you were babysitting I hope I just wanted to help Maya." She said.

"Not at all, Maya's a sweet kid, her and Cam make a cute couple. You look exhausted Angel let's get you into bed." Drew commented unlocking her front door.

They went inside and waved to her parents on the sofa watching TV.

"How was work and the game?" Glen asked.

"Great both were great," she yawned with a smile.

"I'm gonna get her into bed, I mean put her to bed and then go home." Drew corrected himself quickly and Clare giggled.

"You should be out that door in thirty minutes Drew." Her mother said in a stern voice.

"Mooooom!" Clare complained taking Drew's hand and pulling him upstairs.

She ushered Drew into her room and she went into the washroom, washing her face and brushing her teeth before going out to her room. Drew was sitting on her bed; she went in and closed the door slipping her shoes off and undressing. As soon as she took off her shirt Drew hopped up to help her, always happy to get her out of her clothes. When she was completely nude he scooped her up and carried her to the bed.

"Drew I need to sleep," she giggled.

"I know Angel; I'm just getting you to the bed. You stay here I'll get that wonderfully sexy black thing you sleep in and panties." He told her kissing her nose lightly.

Drew got up and went to her dresser pulling out her nightie and a pair of panties. He brought them to her and she slipped the on, then Drew pulled down her covers and took all the extra pillows from her bed and tucked her in.

"Mom said thirty minutes, don't go yet, lay with me for a while." She insisted.

"You look like your about to fall asleep," he laughed.

"Then stay until I'm asleep, then you can go home." She commanded.

"As you wish Angel." He replied lying down next to her and putting his arm around her.

"I love you Drew," she smiled taking his hand.

"I love you more Angel." Drew whispered in her ear before kissing her earlobe.

She sighed happily, squeezed his hand a bit and succumbed to sleep within a few minutes.

**Update Soon and Spinner2012 that wasn't it.**


	49. Equivocating and Erotic

**Ch. 49 ****Equivocating and Erotic**

**(CLARE)**

"Hi Clare glad you could make it, sorry to have you working on a Saturday night." Natalie said when Clare arrived at the station.

"That's okay I didn't have any plans and my boyfriend didn't mind. Knowing him he'll just crawl through my window later." Clare remarks.

"Oh yeah my high school boyfriend did that until my father caught him and had him arrested for trespassing." Natalie smiles remembering her high school love then her face changes to serious again. "Okay I need you to fact check that pile there, take it to Bill when you're done and then proof the copy for the teleprompter and come find me when you're done." Natalie says and walks off quickly.

Clare sat at her desk and began her fact checking. It took her just over an hour to finish the whole pile on her desk. She picked up the pile and took it to Bill's desk when she was done.

"That was fast thanks Clare," Bill said taking the pile.

She smiled and walked off to the production room, sitting at the nearest empty desk and bringing up the copy for the teleprompter for that evenings broadcast. After proofing it and making a few corrections she went to Natalie's office.

"Fact checking done and I proofed the copy." Clare said after Natalie waved her into the office.

"Excellent Clare, how would you like to go out into the field and help with pre-interviews? Jack is about to leave for RBC Royal bank downtown it was robbed less than thirty minutes ago. I think you would be a wonderful asset in the field." Natalie said.

"That would be amazing," Clare smiled.

"Head down to the parking lot they'll be heading out in van 1 I'll call him and tell him you're way." Natalie told her.

Clare turned grabbing her purse from her desk and ran down to the parking garage.

"Hey Clare," Jack said holding the van door open for her. "We'll be interviewing witnesses, there's over 30 and not all of them will have interesting stories or be willing to be on camera. So we'll be asking them all a few basic questions starting with will they be on the news. I'll give you a list of questions to ask, you write down the gist of what they say and we'll meet to decide who's worth interviewing on camera. We'll get five to ten minutes and you can watch it live from the van with Leah. Oh and you'll need this," Jack said handing her a press pass.

Clare smiled as she put her press pass on and they pulled up to the bank. There were lots of police cars and police tape around, Leah and Chester began setting up the camera and such. Clare left her purse in the van and got out with Jack, they were let through the police tape and Clare found a group of witnesses. She interviewed a dozen people from the bank including four bank employees. Then she met Jack back at the van and they compared notes and decided on the best people to interview on camera. Jack called Natalie and told her how much time they would need and Clare knew they would be looking at the schedule in the production room.

They watched the studio broadcast from the van. Natalie called to give Jack a five minute warning, Jack went out with Chester to check light balance and get the first witness in front of the camera. Clare watched Leah do her thing and Jack on the screen as he interviewed one bank customer, one employee and one officer. It was over after seven minutes and then it went back to the studio. They packed up the camera got back in the van and made back to the station for the end of the broadcast.

"Thanks again for coming in tonight Clare, Jack said you did great. Go home, get some rest, enjoy the rest of your weekend and we'll see you Monday afternoon." Natalie said when the broadcast was over.

"I had so much fun today, being out in the field was exciting." Clare smiled.

"We'll definitely put you on more field assignments then, okay really now go home and get some rest." Natalie ordered.

"See you Monday," Clare nodded.

She waved to everyone else and went to the parking lot getting in the truck, she started to drive home. She was still on such an adrenaline high she wasn't at all tired so she decided to stop at the Dot for some tea. The café it's self was pretty quiet at this hour but the club was still busy. Parking out front she went into the café and ordered a chamomile tea to go. She paid for the teas and went outside again ready to get in the truck when she heard the sound of a bottle breaking around the back. Curiosity getting the better of her she walked past the stairs of the club and peered into the back alley.

"Fitz!" She exclaimed seeing the boy stumbling around beyond drunk, a broken beer bottle near him and another fresh beer in his hand.

"Clare," he chuckled in a drunken stupor, taking a drag on his cigarette forcing the burning embers at the end to burn a little brighter for a brief second. There was a pile of empty beer bottles around him; it appeared that he had consumed an entire case by himself. His eyes were barely open; he couldn't stand straight or be still he was just sort of stumbling around but he did manage to take a few steps closer to Clare and she backed up a bit. "You…should have…a drink whiff me," Fitz slurred slowly, each word taking several seconds to make it's way out of his mouth, the whole sentence took him almost thirty seconds to get out.

"You're very drunk I think you should lie down do you want me to call someone?" Clare offered nervously.

Even in this state Fitz was still scary but she couldn't just leave him there like that it wouldn't be right. He chuckled again and then flicked away his cigarette leaving it smoldering on the ground. Afraid it might start a fire she walked over and ground it out with the toe of her shoe. She turned to look back at Fitz but he was behind her now, Clare gasped at his sudden closeness and he gave her a malicious looking grin. He chuckled a little reaching out presumably for her arm but in his state grabbing her jacket instead.

"I…want…you," Fitz slurred slowly a few inches from her face.

The stench of alcohol on his breath was overwhelming, nearly suffocating. Clare scrunched her face turned her head and coughed to get some fresh air.

"Get away from me Fitz, you're drunk and you need help." Clare insisted pushing Fitz with all her strength, the fear giving her a surge of adrenaline.

He stumbled back and fell to the ground, unfortunately he still had hold of jacket and he pulled her with him, she landed on top of him as he landed on the ground with a hard thud. Fitz's eyes were closed, he seemed to be unconscious. She got off of him as quickly as she could and then checked to be sure he was still breathing, he was but it was faint.

"Fitz, Fitz!" She said shaking him with her foot.

He didn't respond so she got her phone from her purse and called 911. She told them there was a boy passed out after drinking what looked like a couple dozen beers in the alley behind the Dot but hung up when they asked for her name. When she heard the ambulance coming she went to the truck, getting in and driving the short distance home. Unlocking her front door she slipped in quietly thinking her parents would be asleep but as it turned out they were on the sofa watching TV still.

"There you are Sweetheart I was beginning to get worried, we expected you home a short time ago." Her mother said.

"Sorry I stopped off at the Dot for some tea." Clare replied holding her cup up for them to see.

"Well we watched tonight," Glen told her.

"I was in the field actually watching from the van; well I should drink my tea and get to bed." Clare said waving at her parents and going upstairs.

She went into her room and set her cup on her desk to change for bed. She sat at her desk meaning to drink her tea while she checked her e-mail but she never got round to turning the computer on. Her mind was overtaken by her encounter with Fitz tonight, she felt bad for the boy and now she was worried about him. A couple months ago he had tried to rape her and she had been afraid to ever see him again. In that time she had fallen even more in love with Drew and now they were engaged. She had just gotten her dream internship job and the people there seemed to love her. Her life was wonderful and Fitz's appeared to have unraveled entirely, he'd lost his job at the Dot and the two times she'd seen him he had been very drunk.

She'd been afraid he was going to try and hurt her again tonight but he'd been too drunk to even see straight and when she'd shoved him away he'd hit his head and gone unconscious. It was partly guilt that occupied her mind and partly sorrow, she didn't like Fitz, actually she hated him after that night at the party but seeing him in him in such a state made her sad. She knew that even Fitz had a good side; she'd seen it more than once. A kind and caring side, a soft smile, he possessed all of them but he didn't show them often, she wasn't even sure anyone besides her had ever really seen them. She was so caught up in her thoughts she wasn't aware that anyone else was in her room until she felt an arm around her and lips on her skin. She gasped sharply startled by the sudden contact in what she thought was an empty room.

"Sorry Angel didn't mean to scare you," Drew's voice lulled in her ear and she became instantly calm, her hand went up instinctively touching his arm. She turned to look at his face and smiled upon seeing it; he smiled back and put his lips to hers softly and briefly. "Your parents are still downstairs; I didn't think your mom would let me in this late so I came through your window. Are you alright? I didn't mean to scare you." Drew apologized.

"It's alright I'm fine just deep in thought and didn't hear you come in." She told him.

"What were you thinking about?" He asked.

"It's not important, what are you doing here?" She questioned.

She wasn't lying precisely more like withholding the truth. She just knew Drew wouldn't react well. She loved Drew more than anything or anyone else in the world but when it came to being protective and possessive Drew was sometimes worse than Eli. Drew had gone looking for Fitz after she'd told him she'd seen him at the school. She had no doubt if she told Drew about what had happened tonight he would go to the hospital as soon as he left her house.

"I wanted to see how it went tonight," Drew told her pulling her up from the chair.

"It went great; I go to go out with one of the field reporters." She told him as they lay down on her bed. He put his arms around her and she nuzzled into him. "You know the RBC bank downtown? It was robbed this afternoon."

"Yeah I heard about that, wait you were there?! You were at a bank robbery?" Drew asked his tone concerned and slightly angry.

"I wasn't at a bank robbery Drew we were there after the robbery interviewing witnesses. The bank robbers were long gone; you have no reason to be worried." She assured him craning her neck up to kiss his chin.

"I still don't like the idea of it; nothing is allowed to happen to you either." Drew told her taking her hand.

"Nothing will Drew, I love you." She said.

"I love you more Angel," he smiled. "Everyone is gone tomorrow, Dallas has a date Adam is going to Eli's and my parents have some lunch or something. Anyway it means my house will be empty all afternoon and since I hardly saw you all week I was thinking you could come over." Drew said hopefully after a few minutes of silence.

"Of course I'll come over," she yawned, the secure feeling of being in Drew's arms making her suddenly feel tired.

"I should let you sleep, I'll see you tomorrow Angel." He said leaning over to take her lips with his.

"Stay until I'm asleep please," she requested when he pulled away from the kiss.

"Of course Angel anything you want." He replied.

He laid back down tightened his hold on her just a little and kissed her temple and soon they were both asleep.

"Clare wake up we leave for church in an hour." Her mom banged on the door the next morning.

Drew and Clare were startled awake together, both their eyes shot open, they gasped in the same breath.

"Drew you fell asleep, you better get home Audra's going to kill you." Clare said stretching and turning to kiss him.

"Yeah I gotta go hopefully Mom isn't up yet, although I don't think she cares as much that we sleep together as your mom. Either way I better sneak out of here." Drew remarked.

He let go of her and stretched, Clare did the same and Drew put his hand on her lower back pressing her body to his to steal a kiss.

"I'll make sure no ones in the hallway and we'll sneak you out." Clare told him going to her bedroom door and opening it quietly. She peeked out and seeing the hallway empty she waved Drew forward. He stepped out into the hallway just as Jake came out of his room. "Uh Jake Drew just fell asleep after…" Clare started explaining but Jake cut her off.

"That's okay I don't need to know as long as you don't get pregnant before you two get married, as I assume you will, I don't really care what you guys are up to. Well come on I'll distract the folks so that you can get out Drew, because your mom does care." Jake comments pointing at Clare.

Jake went downstairs first and into the kitchen talking loudly to the parents, Clare went to the bottom of the stairs looked over and seeing they all had their backs turned she took Drew's hand and walked to the door.

"I'll see you this afternoon," she whispered to Drew giving him a quick kiss before shooing him out the front door.

**(DREW)**

It was mid afternoon, Adam and his parents had already left and Dallas should be leaving any minute. He'd just finished preparing his room to bring Clare straight up when she got there. He went downstairs to see when Dallas was leaving when he saw Bianca leaning against the kitchen counter.

"What the hell are you doing here?" He barked at her.

She gave him one of her flirty grins, winking her eye and licking her lips before answering. "Waiting for Dallas we're going out, don't wait up." Bianca said in a cooing sort of voice.

"Dallas went out with you after the game?" Drew questioned hardly believing it.

"Yep," she replied making a big pop on her p, "and we had a ton of fun. Almost as much fun as you and I used to have. Remember Drew all those wonderful hot times we had?" She cooed putting her arm around his shoulders.

He took her arm and removed it from his shoulders. "You need to go, Clare will be here any minute." Drew insisted ignoring her question.

"Afraid your sweet little girlfriend will see me here and think you're cheating? Does she not trust you? Well I guess she doesn't have much reason to trust you does she. I mean you did cheat on her best friend." Bianca says with what Drew could only describe as an evil smile.

"Clare knows I wouldn't cheat on her." Drew replied through clenched teeth just as the doorbell rang. "That's her please go downstairs Bianca." Drew insisted.

"I think I'll answer the door," Bianca smiled running to the front door before Drew could stop her. "Hi Clare so nice to see you," Bianca said in a fake and sarcastic voice after opening the door.

Clare stood there glaring at Bianca. "What are you doing here?" She snapped.

"Just waiting for Dallas we're going on our second date but maybe we should double with you two." Bianca suggested.

"I don't think so, we'd rather stay in." Drew responded pushing Bianca out of the way without bothering to be careful and taking Clare's hand to pull her in.

Clare closed the door behind her and put her arm around Drew's waist and he put an arm around her shoulders holding her close.

"We could always stay in with you guys." Bianca suggested with that evil grin again.

"Bianca go away," Drew ordered through clenched teeth.

"Bianca you ready?" Dallas called coming up the stairs.

"Yep I was just saying hi to Drew and Clare," Bianca told him putting on her most innocent voice.

"Hey Clare, we'll get out of your guys way now. See you guys later." Dallas told them with a big smile putting his arm around Bianca's shoulders and they walked to the front door. Bianca looked back at them with a suspicious smile just before closing the front door.

"Bianca and Dallas?!" Clare exclaims when they're alone.

He embraced her with both arms and gave her a tender loving kiss. "Maybe it means she's moved on." Drew said trying to assure her although he didn't really believe it himself.

"She hasn't moved on Drew did you see the way she was looking at you? At me? If she's seeing Dallas then she can be over here all the time with a perfectly valid reason. She's using him to be over here to get you back or something." Clare said with an angry and worried tone.

"Bianca can do whatever she wants she's not getting me back I have no interest in Bianca. There's only one Angel for me and that's you Angel." Drew assured her capturing her lips for a passionate kiss.

"I know that but she's playing some kind of game Drew, I don't know what it is yet but she has a plan I just know it." Clare insisted.

"We won't let her get to us no matter what her game is we'll ignore her." Drew asserted.

"You're right I shouldn't let her get to me," Clare smiled.

Drew smiled back and took her lips with his again. "That's my girl now let's go upstairs, I've hardly had you all weekend."

He released her from the embrace taking her hand and guiding her up the stairs to his bedroom. He had all his favorite sex toys lined up on the bed, well there were still a couple in the freezer but he'd get those in a minute. He had the blindfold out and two sets of handcuffs connected to his bedposts.

"Do I get to tie you up this time?" She inquired.

"Next time Angel," Drew smiled.

"I'll hold you to that, I'm always the one being tied up and you said I could tie you up sometimes." She reminded him.

"Next time I promise, you've been working hard all week let me take care of you and do all the work." He smiled.

She looked at the bed, looked back at him, twisted her mouth in thought and then a carnal smile slowly spread across her lips. He smiled too, and took her jacket off dropping it to the floor. Then her gripped her shirt and pulled it over her head, off came her bra which got tossed across the room. He kneeled down unzipping her jeans and pulling them down her legs slowly, slipping off her ballet flats she picked up her legs one at a time until her jeans were off. Only her panties remaining Drew picked her up and took her to the bed.

Laying her down gently he affixed his lips to hers kissing her with fervor and a burning passion, his desire to touch her, to feel her growing inside him. Her hands combed through his hair, pulling at the little hairs on the back of his neck and slipping her tongue between his lips deepening the kiss. His hands went to her curves, caressing along her soft skin and voluptuousness. It was only a few seconds before his hands went to her breasts, clasping them and gently massaging and pinching her nipples a bit arousing them to be hard and erect.

He hated the thought of taking his lips from hers or his hands from her breasts but he needed to feel her, to tease her and then to take her and most importantly take care of her. He knew what a busy week she'd had and how hard she'd been working and he knew, although she hid it well, he knew she was pretty stressed and Drew's prescription for stress was as many orgasms as possible. He kept his lips on hers but took his hands from her breasts and took one of her hands from the back of his neck and placed it in one of the cuffs then he did the same for the other.

"Stay here beautiful, I'll be back in a moment." He told her.

"I can't exactly go anywhere and where are you going?" She inquired.

"To the kitchen I'll be right back." He smiled.

"Getting ice I assume," she remarked.

"And a popsicle," he grinned wickedly. Clare bit her lip and looked a little nervous but also excited. "I haven't had a Clare flavored popsicle in a long time and I've been craving it. Mom just bought some popsicles the other day of the right shape, now I'll be back in just a second."

He kissed her lips again quickly and then left the room going downstairs to the kitchen. He got a bowl and filled it with ice and then got a popsicle from the freezer, it was one of those rocket pops and very phallic shaped, quite thick at the base tapering to a smaller point at the tip. He ran back up the stairs to his room and she smiled at him when he entered. He set the bowl down by her feet and kissed her again.

"Time to cover those beautiful eyes," Drew said picking up the blindfold and placing it over her eyes. "Now let's get this little tiny piece of fabric you call panties off of you." He smiled.

He gripped the red lacy fabric with the urge to rip them but instead he gently slipped them from her legs, tossing them to the floor. He bit the inside of his lip and sucked in a pleased breath at the sight of her ivory nudeness. His fingers were drawn to her unable to keep from touching her; he gently tickled down her belly, her muscles tightened as she moaned softly. He spread her legs to get between them and brought his tongue to her clit, licking it gently. Clare moaned, her back arching, her body shaking, her head going back into the pillow. He moved down a bit sliding his tongue in her slit and lapping her juices, her hips bucked, she moaned and jerked in pleasure.

Now that he had her thoroughly hot it was time to cool her down. He took an ice cube from the bowl and touched it down between her breasts. She gasped, sucking in a breath that came out as a shuddering moan as he began drawing circles around her breasts and touching the cube to her nipples for just a second, just long enough for her to admit the pleasured gasp laced with just the tiniest bit of pain, the good kind of pain though. Her skin was so hot the ice cube melted before he reached her pussy or maybe he was just having so much fun drawing things on her with the ice cube.

Now that her skin was entirely wet he picked up the canister of honey dust and used the feather to paint her entire torso with it. Then he used his tongue to lick it up, warming her skin as he tasted her and the honey dust. She giggled and writhed, even shrieked depending on where his tongue went. Now that she was warmed up again he wanted to really cool her down. He took the popsicle and unwrapped it watching her belly muscles tense as she heard the wrapper come off. She bit her lip and inhaled as her hips moved in anticipation. Touching the popsicle to her clit first, she let out a shuddering gasp of a whimper, her back arching.

Then he drew a line from her clit to her pussy lips, parting them with his fingers, he slowly slid the popsicle inside of her. Clare bit her lip, gasping then moaning, her body quivering and tensing all at once. When she bit her lip harder and whimpered he stopped. He fucked her with the popsicle a few moments until she began to shiver and not just quiver with pleasure. At a painstakingly slow pace he withdrew the popsicle from her and licked it.

"Mmmm Clare flavor my favorite," Drew smiled licking all of her juices from the popsicle before putting it in the bowl.

Next he took the vibrator and turned it on before plunging it into her a bit fast. She sucked in a breath and exhaled it as a shuddering moan as her body lurched and back arched even farther.

"Ahhmmm Drewwww!" She exhaled as he began pumping and twisting the vibrator inside her.

After pleasing her with the vibrator for several minutes, until she was trembling, sweating and withering in erotically carnal ecstasy. Then he took the vibrator from her and rapidly replaced it with the popsicle again. Her back arched her moans and breathing changed to reflect the cold implement he now thrust into her. He repeated this pattern several times, fucking her first with the popsicle and then the vibrator, until Clare could no longer take it.

"Drew nnnngnnnn please Drew I need to feel you. Take me Drew, fuck me please." She begged.

"Happily," he smiled pulling the popsicle from her and licking it for the last time, at his point over half of it had melted away.

He put the rest of it in the bowl, standing and undressing quickly before jumping back on the bed and thrusting his throbbing hard cock inside of her. A guttural moan emitted from his throat as he went to the base of his cock inside of her. She let out a long low moan when he was all the way in. He was still for a moment, enjoying the feel of her having engulfed him. When her hips bucked commanding him to do something he did, thrusting at a rapid pace, fucking her hard and it didn't take long for her to reach her first orgasm and she screamed his name as she did so.

He slowed down a little letting her ride out her orgasm but he never stopped. When her orgasm dissipated he took her legs and held her ankles up allowing him to go in even deeper. Clare sucked in breath gripping her handcuffs so tightly her knuckles began to turn white. Her breathing was frantic panting, her breasts bouncing with every thrust, a long succession of moans dropped from her lips with each breath.

"Aghhmmm god Drewwww! Ohhhh!" She screamed as she climaxed again.

"Claaarrree ah fuuuuuuccckkk Claaaaarrreee!" He called as he reached orgasm a moment later.

He put her legs down and slowed his pace gradually before pulling out of her and collapsing next her with his head on her breast. They were drenched in sweat, panting for air, with pounding hearts and still slightly quivering bodies.

"Drew could I have my hands and eyesight back now?" She requested through gasping breaths.

"Sorry Angel almost forgot." He laughed.

Sitting up and pausing briefly to kiss her pink lips he removed her blindfold and released her from the handcuffs.

"Thanks, I think need a shower now, I'm all sticky from popsicle and Drew spit now." She giggled. "Only I don't think I'll be capable of walking to the shower for another several minutes." She breathed.

"Then I did my job, hang on I'll get you to the washroom." Drew told her standing up and then picking her up.

He carried her to the washroom setting her on the sink and turning on the shower to start the warm water.

"Thanks I love you Drew and that was marvelous." She smiled.

"You're very welcome, I love you more and that was better than marvelous, you were gorgeous. Take a nice long shower and I'll clean up the bedroom and bring you your clothes." He assured her kissing her softly.

She smiled at him and he left her to shower closing the washroom door behind him just in case someone came home. He went back to his room and turned off the video camera he'd positioned on his shelf and pointed at his bed that had just recorded all the sexy time they'd just had. Now when Clare was working hard and he missed her and he was horny he had a wonderful hour and twenty four minutes of video to watch. He probably should have told her the camera was there and he did feel a tiny bit guilty for that but he was the only one that would ever see it.

**(DALLAS)**

After dropping Bianca at home he returned to his billet home for Sunday night dinner.

"Good Dallas you're here can you go tell Drew dinner's ready please?" Audra requested as soon as he came in the door.

"Sure," he nodded heading up the stairs to Drew's room. "Yo Drew your mom says dinners ready." Dallas said knocking on the door. There was no answer so Dallas opened the door; he saw Drew at his desk, with head phones in and watching his computer with a lustful smile on his face. "DREW!" Dallas called loudly.

Drew jumped and looked over at him, taking off the head phones and stopping whatever he was watching. "Jesus dude you scared me!" Drew snapped.

"Yeah well stop watching porn your mom says dinners ready." Dallas told him.

"I was not watching porn," Drew retorted.

"Yeah sure," Dallas laughed.

They went downstairs and ate dinner, after dinner Adam helped clean up and Drew said he was going to take a shower. Dallas helped clear the table and then went upstairs to help himself to whatever Drew had been watching. Seeing the washroom door closed and hearing Drew in the shower Dallas proceeded into Drew's room. He shut the door most of the way and went over to Drew's computer which was still on. Dallas moved the mouse to wake it up and enlarged the video window again and nearly called out an expletive when he saw the picture on the screen of Drew pushing a vibrator into Clare. Dallas held one side of the head phones to his ear to hear and pressed play.

"Fuck me!" Dallas exclaimed quietly as he watched Drew fuck her first with a vibrator and then a popsicle, then a vibrator again but his favorite part was her begging to be fucked.

Dallas was turned on and heard the shower turn off, he paused the video minimizing the window again and quickly going down to his room in the basement. As much fun as he'd had with Bianca that night all his male mind could think of was Clare, handcuffed to Drew's bed, writhing in pleasure as Drew fucked her pussy with a vibrator or a popsicle and she made so many very lovely sounds, he kept picturing her begging to be fucked. He wasn't sure he could ever look at her the same way again.

**Update Soon**

******If you read Reese Return or I Was At This Party you know this so you can skip this announcement. From the 26th to the 30th I have family visiting and may not be able to update everyday. I will do my best to get up at least a short chapter each day but I may not have the time, I will however still update in order.**


	50. Please Forgive Me

**Fifty**** Chapters wow does this make it my silver anniversary chapter?**

**Big thank you's to everyone who has favorited, followed or reviewed I love all my readers.**

**I hope you all enjoy this land mark chapter.**

**Ch. 50 Please Forgive Me**

**(DREW)**

"Dude what's with the lustful look you've had on your face all morning?" Drew asked Dallas as they walked into school.

"It's your fault for taking video of your sexy as fuck girlfriend. She's into some kinky shit! Best porn I've ever seen! My favorite part was her begging for sex but watching you fuck her with the popsicle and vibrator was also fucking hot!" Dallas sort of snickered but with a carnal tone.

Drew scrunched his face a little and punched Dallas' arm. "You weren't supposed to see that! What the fuck dude! You better not say anything to anyone!" Drew said trying to be angry but now all he could think about was the video and he found a lustful smile creeping across his face as well.

"I won't say anything but you're going to have to make me a copy of that video." Dallas said.

"Get lost," Drew grimaced pushing Dallas down the hall.

He went to his locker first and then went to find Clare at hers except she wasn't there. His brother and Eli on the hand were at their lockers.

"Have you guys seen Clare?" Drew asked.

"DeGrassi Daily, she's finishing up some editing before she prints today's edition." Eli informed him.

"I'd ask how you know that but I'm just glad that you do." Drew replied.

"What are your girlfriends ex-boyfriend's turned best friends again for?" Eli smirked.

Drew shot him a smile and walked away to the DeGrassi Daily office, sure enough Clare was there but so were Liam and a few others. Drew didn't care though he walked straight in to Clare who had her back to him and was talking with Liam. He took her in his arms, spun her around and dipped her before standing her up and smashing their lips together.

"Good morning Angel," Drew smiled when he took his lips from hers.

"Morning Drew," she giggled. "I love you and all but I have a ton of work to do before classes." She said.

"Can I see you at break then?" He asked.

"I have more work to do in here and I have to go to the station for lunch and after school but maybe we can do dinner after that or I could come over." She suggested.

Drew grimaced at the thought of not seeing her all day. "Fine, call me when you're off I'll pick you up." He said kissing her cheek.

"I will, now get out of here so I can finish my work." She insisted shooing him away.

Drew grinned at her and left to go find his friends.

**(CLARE)**

She was at her locker quickly stashing her books before she went to the TV station for her lunch shift when suddenly a popsicle was being dangled in front of her face. She turned around to face a grinning Dallas, with a lecherous look in his eyes.

"Drew is so fond of Clare flavored popsicles I thought it was about time I tried one." Dallas smiled his tone dripping with lasciviousness.

"Excuse me?!" She questioned in a disbelieving tone.

"I'm happy to tie you up and blind fold you if that's what you like, you did look terribly fucking hot in that video your boyfriend took." Dallas told her.

Clare was shocked speechless, her head was crowded with thoughts and her chest tight but she managed to get her wits back enough to snap back at the hockey player.

"As much as I hate Bianca I will tell her how truly vile you're being." Clare snarled at him.

"Something tells me she'll just want to help." Dallas grinned back stroking the popsicle along her face.

"Dallas what the fuck are you doing?" Owen inquired grabbing his team captain by the jacket and roughly shoving him against the lockers and away from Clare.

"I just wanted to see what Clare flavored popsicle tasted like." Dallas explained still with a vile grin but he walked away.

"Are you okay?" Owen asked as soon as Dallas was gone.

"I have to get to the TV station," was Clare's only reply.

"Come on I'll take you and you can explain what's going on." Owen said putting his hand at her back and gently directing her to the front doors.

They walked out to Owen's truck, got in; Owen started driving and looked over at her expectantly.

"Drew apparently taped us having sex at his house this weekend and Dallas has seen it! I don't know if he showed it to him or…" Clare was telling him when Owen cut her off.

"There's no way Drew would just show him." Owen said.

"I wouldn't think so either but Drew didn't even tell me he was recording us. I never thought he would video tape us having sex and not ask me or at least tell me. I have never said no to anything he wanted to do in the bedroom, or shed or anywhere because I trust him implicitly but now I don't think I can trust him." Clare confessed as they pulled up to the security gate and Clare flashed her ID at the guard.

"You want me to talk to Drew? Beat up Dallas?" Owen asked as he drove into the lot.

"No just make sure Dallas isn't spreading it around the hockey team that he doesn't tell anyone else including Bianca." Clare requested.

"Yeah I'll talk to him when I get back to school and I'll make sure Dallas doesn't bother you again." Owen assured her.

"Something Drew should be doing, not you but thanks I appreciate it Owen." Clare smiled a little kissing his cheek.

"Well I am the backup boyfriend right?" Owen remarked half joking and Clare giggled.

"You're a good friend Owen, now I have to run or I'm going to be late. I'll get a ride back thanks Owen." She smiled and got out of the truck.

After her talk with Owen she felt a great deal better and was able to push it all to the back of her mind so she could concentrate on work. She went in and straight to her desk where she had a pile of fact checking and she went straight to work on it. She finished with just enough time to get back to school before classes started, only problem was she needed a ride.

"Natalie I finished the fact checking," Clare said going into her office.

"Excellent Clare, we'll see you after school then." Natalie replied.

"Yeah and I'll drive myself but can someone give me a lift back to school? My friend dropped me off but I don't want to ask him to come get me again." Clare told her.

"Sure just a minute, Jeremy's about to leave for an interview with the Mayor you can catch a ride with them." Natalie said walking out of her office and Clare followed. "Jeremy be a dear and drop Clare back at DeGrassi Community School on your way to the Mayor's office we need to get her back in time for classes." Natalie ordered when they got to Jeremy's desk.

He was getting ready to leave but he looked up at them. "Yeah of course but we have to leave now, the rest of the team is already in the parking garage. You don't mind riding in the back of the van do you Clare?" Jeremy asked.

"No of course not." Clare replied.

She said goodbye to Natalie again and followed Jeremy downstairs and to the van. She rode in the back listening to them talk about prepping for their interview. They pulled up to the front of the school; she got out and waved to them. She walked through the front doors just as the bell rang and she ran straight to English class greeting Eli and Adam as she sat down at her desk.

"How was work?" Eli asked as they walked to their lockers after class.

"Fine all I did was fact checking for the half hour I was there during lunch." Clare told them as she opened her locker.

"Did you eat?" Adam asked.

"Kind of forgot too, I'll grab something after school." She shrugged.

"Don't you have work after school too?" Eli questioned.

"Yeah and right now I have to go to journalism. I'll see you guys tomorrow." Clare said closing her locker and turning around nearly bumping into Drew.

"Don't run off without a kiss Angel," Drew said leaning forward to kiss her but she dodged him.

"I have to get class Drew," she said angrily trying to walk past him but her grabbed her arm.

"What's wrong? Did I do something?" Drew asked with a wounded expression.

She felt a pang of hurt at his expression but her anger overtook it. "Why don't you ask Dallas?" She spat angrily wrenching her arm away from him and walking to class.

"What did you do bro?" Adam asked as Clare walked away.

She didn't hear Drew's reply but she was certain he didn't tell them. She pushed her anger with Drew and Dallas to the back of her mind to get through class. When she left class Drew was leaning next to the door waiting for her.

"I have to get to work Drew," she said in a hard voice.

"Then let me drive you," Drew offered.

"I'll drive myself," she responded.

He took her hand and stopped her from walking turning her to him. "We need to talk," he pleaded.

"I need to get to work Drew!" She growled at him.

"Clare I'm sorry," he said in a remorseful tone.

"I'm sorry doesn't fix this Drew! You screwed up!" She barked at him doing her best to keep her voice low as people in the hallway were beginning to look at them.

"I know I did I'm sorry Clare, please talk to me." Drew pleaded.

"I don't have time to talk Drew. I have to get to work and I can't do this right now." She said feeling tears in her eyes she walked away and he let her go.

Ignoring everyone that was looking at her in the hall she walked out to the parking lot. Calling Jake on the way to inform him she was taking the truck so she could get to work and would see him at home. She spent the entire drive trying not to think about Drew and push him to the back of her mind so she could make it through work but it wasn't working very well. She got in a few minutes late and went to her desk to find her assignments for the afternoon. She finished everything just in time to get to the studio and watch the broadcast. She lingered by the craft services table and tried to pay attention but her mind kept drifting back to Drew.

"I know the news is depressing but you look downright despondent." A male voice spoke from her side and she looked over.

The voice belonged to a tall young man with a muscular build and short light brown hair. He had a thin sculpted face and dark green eyes and a kind smile that made her smile. Despite his attractiveness there was only boy for her even though she was terribly angry at him right now.

"Boyfriend troubles," Clare replied.

"Ah of course you have a boyfriend and what did your boyfriend do to make you more upset than the depressing news?" The young man asked.

"No offense but it's not something I'm going to discuss with someone I don't even know." She replied.

"I'm Jack, one of the P.A.'s and aside from being beautiful you would be?" Jack asked.

"You're very smooth aren't you? I'm Clare the high school intern with a boyfriend whom I love." She replied.

"Yes but he upset you and you're fighting." Jack retorted.

"Yes and I still love him, excuse me I'm going to watch from the production room." Clare said walking away.

She finished watching the broadcast and went to her desk to get her purse.

"Excellent work today Clare we'll see you on Wednesday." Natalie said waving to her as she left.

"Need a lift?" Jack asked appearing out of nowhere.

"You don't give up do you?" She questioned while walking past him.

"Not in my nature I was the quarterback for my high school football team." Jack said following her out.

"So is my boyfriend and I drove myself. Besides even if I didn't have a boyfriend I have the feeling you're too old for me." Clare responded.

"I'm only twenty I get college credit for this." Jack told her following her out of the building.

"And I'm 17 and again I have a boyfriend and now I'm going home." She stated going to the truck and getting in.

On the whole drive home all she could think of was Drew. She was surprised to find her house dark when she arrived home, it was after six and she expected her family to be home eating dinner. She parked the truck and went inside, finding a note on the fridge that they had gone out to dinner. She went upstairs to her room, closing the door and dropping her purse on the floor.

"Can we talk now?" Drew's sudden voice in the dark made her jump, catching a gasp in her throat.

"Jesus Drew you have to stop sneaking in here!" She scolded him.

"You wouldn't talk to me and I wasn't going to wait until morning. And I didn't sneak in, Jake let me in when I gave him a ride home and he convinced your parents to go out to dinner so we could be alone to talk." Drew told her turning on the light.

"Fine so talk," she said crossing her arms over her chest and sitting on the bed. "How did Dallas know about the popsicle and what video?"

"I taped us the other night but no one was supposed to see it but me." Drew admitted.

"Yeah I realized that Drew but why? Why didn't you ask me or even bother to tell me? Have I ever said no to you?" She questioned irately.

"I'm sorry Clare I wasn't thinking you've been so busy I just wanted something for when you were too busy for me. You're right I should have asked you and I'm sorry." Drew apologized.

"How could you let Dallas see it Drew?" She inquired.

"I didn't let him; he sort of caught me watching it and snuck into my room to watch it behind my back. I didn't know until this morning when he told me." Drew informed her.

"But you didn't get mad at him, you don't care that he knows all that?! That he's seen me naked, tied up and you doing all sorts of things to me?! You get angry at guys that look at me wrong and smile at me lustfully or so much as wink at me but Dallas watches a video of us behind your back and you don't so much as get mad at him?!" She exclaims with much indignation and rage in her voice.

"I did get mad, sort of." Drew kind of mumbles and Clare glowers at him.

"Sort of! Sort of Drew! You were ready to kill Eli after he kissed me in fact you tried more than once and he never saw me naked on video or otherwise!" Clare growls at him.

"Eli's your ex that you loved once and are best friends with and Owen knows at least half the things Dallas saw and you don't seem to be bothered by the fact that he knows most of the things we do in bed!" Drew responded.

"Owen is different Drew! He's our friend! Our very good friend! As much of a jerk as he was to me when he found out I was sneaking around with someone he did a complete 180 when he found out about us! He is our very loyal and protective friend who has proved himself to me more than once! Owen saved me from being raped Drew! Raped by Fitz! While you were locked in a basement with Bianca and Fitz was a split second away from raping me and Owen practically broke down the door and ripped Fitz away from me throwing him into a bookshelf! I know you were locked in a basement with Bianca trying to seduce you and that's why you didn't save me but I'm ever thankful that Owen did and then he stayed with me Drew! He could have dropped me at home or left me at your house to wait for you but he stayed! He stayed and he helped take care of me and he's proved himself to me time and time again as a faithful friend so honestly I really don't care what Owen knows about our sex life because I know I can trust him! I know that he would never taunt me with a popsicle the way Dallas did! I know that Owen will stand up for me, for us without asking anything in return! Owen was the one that got Dallas to leave me alone this morning! Owen said he would talk to Dallas and make sure he didn't bother me again and that he didn't tell anyone else what he saw! We don't know Dallas at all! I don't know if I can trust him! He may have come down on Luke and the twins for assaulting me but it didn't stop him from taunting me at lunch!" Clare ranted at him finally stopping for a breath; her head was beginning to pound.

"I told Dallas not to say anything," Drew said quietly.

"Yeah well he didn't listen or he didn't think you meant me because he asked me to make him a Clare flavored popsicle at lunch! He even offered to tie me up and blindfold me to do it and then he told me about the video! While I was standing there shocked that my fiancé had betrayed me Owen made Dallas back off and gave me a ride to the station! This inside joke we have about Owen being my back up in case anything happens to you, it's comforting in a way." She said her voice going soft and she sighed finally standing up, the act of standing up made her head pound more and she got slightly dizzy. She faltered a little and Drew caught her, one arm around her back the other hand holding her arm at the elbow. She put her hands on his shoulders and gave him a small smile. "I love you Drew more than anything or anyone else. I am in love with you and I want to marry you and spend the rest of my life with you because I am so deeply in love with you. But this isn't a little screw up Drew, you betrayed my trust and you're going to have to earn it back."

"I know Angel, I know and I am so very deeply sorry. You have to believe me I would do anything to take it back. I will spend the rest of my life making it up to you. I know I'm not worthy of you and I don't always think, in fact I usually don't think but I will spend the rest of our lives proving to you that I am madly in love with you and earning your trust again. I'm sorry Clare, I wasn't thinking and I should have asked you about the video camera. I am so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so…" Drew was apologizing and Clare broke into his rambling.

"Drew stop," she giggled.

"Sorry," he finished. "I will talk to Dallas again and I will make sure he never bothers you again. I'll get rid of the video; I'll do anything to make it up to you. I love you Angel and I care about you more than anyone ever. I never meant to hurt you or betray you and I am sorry. I feel terrible and ho…"

This time she silenced him with her finger on his lips. "I know Drew. I love you and I forgive you but don't screw up like this again. I'd say don't ever screw up again but you're right you don't always think and I've screwed up too. True love means loving the other person in spite of their faults and being able to forgive and I do forgive you." She told him removing her finger from his lips to put her lips on them.

"Thank you Angel and I know I'm going to have to earn your trust back and I will." He told her bringing their lips together once again.

"Well you have the rest of our lives for you to do so," she smiled, "for now though I need some aspirin and some sleep." She said.

"Are you okay?" Drew asked in a worried voice furrowing his brow at her.

"It's just a headache Drew it's been a long day." She assured him.

"Why don't you get ready for bed and I'll get you some aspirin and water." Drew offered.

She smiled at him, giving him a quick soft kiss. He left her room, she changed into her pajamas then went into the washroom to brush her teeth and wash her face. When she got back to her room Drew was sitting on her bed holding two aspirin and a glass of water. She sat down and took the aspirin; Drew placed the glass of water on her nightstand as she lay down.

"Stay with me until I'm asleep," she requested.

"Of course Angel, anything you want." He told her, slipping off his shoes to get under the covers with her.

Drew enveloped her in his arms told her he loved her again; Clare smiled and sighed in contentment falling asleep with a yawn.

**(DREW)**

He waited, holding her in his arms until he was sure she was deep in sleep. Then he carefully and regretfully took her from his embrace, kissing her gingerly on the temple before he put his shoes back on and left her room just as her family came home from dinner.

"Clare's asleep," he told Jake in a low voice when he came up the stairs.

"So did you two make up? Did you apologize for whatever it is I assume you did to upset her?" Jake asked and Drew grimaced at him.

"Yes I apologized and we made up. Are your parents going to get mad if they see me here?" Drew questioned.

"It's only eight your fine," Jake told him.

Drew waved to Jake, said goodnight to Clare's parents and got back in his car but he didn't drive home he had one more stop to make that night. He parked out front of the house and walked to the front door ringing the bell.

"Hey Drew," Tristan said slowly with obvious confusion as Drew had never before been to the Milligan house.

"Hi Tristan is your brother home?" Drew asked.

"OWEN DREW'S HERE!" Tristan yelled into the house and walked away from the door.

"How in the hell did you find my house?" Owen asked coming outside and closing his front door.

"Your address is on the student registry and my brother's good with computers it wasn't that hard to find." Drew said leaning on the wrought iron railing of the front porch steps. "I just came by to say thanks, for taking care of Clare today and getting Dallas to back off. I did talk to him, told him not to say anything but I guess he didn't think I meant Clare or didn't take me seriously."

"I talked to him too, he won't bother Clare again and he's sorry. He also swore to me that he hadn't told anyone else." Owen told him.

"How badly did you have to pay for that in practice?" Drew smirked.

"A few suicides, it was worth it. You know I will always have your back and hers." Owen assured him putting his hand on Drew's shoulder.

"Yeah I know and so does she." Drew smiled.

"You know you screwed up royally?" Owen snickered.

"Yeah I know, I got a lecture believe me and I'm going to have to earn her trust back but she did forgive me and she's still in love with me." Drew told Owen pushing him away playfully.

"You are one lucky bastard Drew." Owen remarked shaking his head.

"Yeah I know that too, I better get home before Mom kills me, see you tomorrow and thanks again." Drew said.

"No problem," Owen shrugs a little. Drew smiled and turned starting to walk back to his car. "Hey," Owen called out and Drew turns back around to look at his friend. "I get to see the video right?" Owen asks.

"Dude go back inside, I'll see you at school." Drew replies turning around again and getting in his car.

He drove home hoping Adam had given his mom a brilliant excuse as to why he was so late. His stomach growled when he parked at home, reminding him that he hadn't eaten yet. He went straight to the kitchen grabbing stuff for a sandwich and began making it when his mom came downstairs and eyed him.

"Clare's mom didn't bother to feed you while you were studying at her house?" Audra questioned.

"_Thank you Adam," _Drew said silently before replying to his mom. "No we had dinner but I guess all that studying made me hungry again."

"Yeah well don't eat too much or you'll be up all night," Audra advised.

"Yes ma'am," Drew nodded seeing Dallas lingering in the doorway to the basement.

"Goodnight Drew," Audra said kissing his cheek and turning to go up the stairs.

"Yeah goodnight Mom," Drew said glowering at his billet brother now that his mom's back was turned.

"I come in peace, I'm sorry I told Clare." Dallas said coming into the kitchen.

"You didn't tell Clare, you taunted her with a popsicle!" Drew snarled at him.

"What's going on?" Adam asked coming to the bottom step and into the kitchen.

"You probably don't want to know," Drew told him as he finished making his sandwich.

"It involves the two of you and Clare, my brother, my best friend and my billet brother I want to know." Adam insisted.

"And Owen," Drew told him.

"And a video," Dallas added.

"Never mind I don't want to know. You wouldn't hurt Clare on purpose you're too in love with her so did you apologize for however you messed up?" Adam questioned.

"Yes I apologized, yes she forgave me." Drew said grimacing at his brother just a little.

"Did you hurt Clare? Because I may not be able to take you but…" Adam started.

"I didn't exactly hurt her so much as…" Dallas stopped seeming to be searching for the right word.

"Taunted her with a popsicle, yeah I got that part and I don't want to know." Adam said.

"Don't worry Owen already threatened to break my face if I ever mentioned it again to Clare or anyone and to never bother her again and he could actually do it. I'll apologize to Clare in the morning at school and I am sorry I was jerk. I honestly didn't think it would bother her after seeing her in that video, tied up a…" Dallas was interrupted by a traumatized Adam.

"DUDE! What the hell did I just say?! Clare is my best friend and she's sleeping with my brother I do not want to know what they do in the bedroom!" Adam admonished.

"Sorry," Dallas laughed then looked back at Drew who was now scarfing down his sandwich. "Is Clare okay?" Dallas asked.

"Yeah we had a long talk or rather she mostly lectured me." Drew said after swallowing a huge bite.

"Well good you probably needed it," Adam remarked.

Drew scowled at him a little and tossed a piece of lettuce at him.

**(CLARE)**

"Clare wake up, we're gonna be late." Jake called knocking on her door.

Her eyes shot open, and she looked at her clock and the she sat up quickly seeing the time. She jumped out of bed and got instantly dizzy, and felt sick. Grabbing her desk chair to keep from falling over. When her vision cleared she went to her closet and threw on some clothes and went into the washroom quickly to brush her hair and finished getting ready before running downstairs.

"We have to go I'm late," Clare said grabbing an orange from the fruit bowl and heading out the door.

Jake followed her out, got in the truck and started driving to school. "Is that all you're eating for breakfast?" Jake inquired.

"It's all I have time for; I forgot to set my alarm because I had a headache from yelling at Drew." She told him.

"So what did he do exactly?" Jake asked.

"None of your business Jake, I forgave him and I love him, that's the only thing that matters now drive faster I need to get to school." She commanded as she began peeling her orange and pulled off a section to eat.

"We have 45 minutes before classes start," Jake remarked.

"And I have a school newspaper to edit, an article to write for tomorrows edition and all of yesterday's homework to do." Clare replied.

"Maybe you're overdoing it," Jake said.

"No I just need to not oversleep." She responded finishing her orange.

Jake gave her a look but was silent for the rest of the drive. As soon as Jake had the truck parked she got out walking quickly to the doors. She didn't even stop at her locker before going to the DeGrassi Daily office.

"Are all the articles in? I can edit…" Clare was saying when Katie cut her off.

"Clare, it's already done relax. Work on your article for tomorrow's paper." Katie said.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to oversleep, yesterday was hectic and I forgot to set my alarm." Clare apologized.

"Clare it's fine, we know you're busy you can let us help." Liam assured her.

"We've handled it for today Clare don't worry about it." Katie told her.

"Okay I'm sorry; I'll be here tomorrow thanks for taking care of it today. If it's really handled then I need to go to the library to do some homework from yesterday." Clare sighed.

"We took care of it Clare, go do your homework." Katie told her.

Clare smiled a bit and went to the library managing to do her science and math homework before the bell. She slipped into art class just as the late bell rang taking the last empty seat next to Luke.

"Dallas, Owen, Drew, Adam and Eli were all looking for you this morning." Luke whispered to her as Miss Dawes began telling them about today's assignment.

"I was in the library," she replied.

When art class let out she headed for her locker to get out her science book.

"There you are," Drew said in a relieved voice.

"Where were you before school? Jake said you came with him." Eli stated coming to his locker as Drew's arms went around her.

"You weren't answering your phone," Adam admonished.

"I was in the library doing homework that I wasn't able to do yesterday. I must have forgotten my phone at home, I woke up late. I didn't mean to worry…you all." She finished slowly turning around to see not only the other male misfits and her fiancé but Dallas and Owen. She circled her arms around Drew's neck placing her lips on his a moment.

"I'm sorry about yesterday Clare, guess I wasn't really thinking." Dallas apologized.

"Yeah there was a lot of that going around, I forgive you Dallas but you better not tell anyone else." She stated.

"Don't worry I won't say a word, you're guy and Owen threatened me if I ever did." Dallas assured her.

"Well good but I have to get to science," Clare said closing her locker and starting to move past the group.

Drew caught her arm and pulled her back for another kiss. "Running off again?"

"Sorry I have to get to class Drew and I'll have to work through morning break and possibly lunch." She said kissing his cheek and waving to the others while grabbing Adam's sleeve and pulling him to class with her.

"You know I have my therapy appointment today and Dallas has practice maybe you should come over to do homework with Drew after school. He really does feel bad for whatever it was and no I don't want to know." Adam told her.

She smiled at her best friend. "I know he does Adam and I forgave him but I'm not sure how much homework we'll actually get done if I come over and your house is empty."

"If anyone can control Drew and get him to do homework you can." Adam smiled.

"Good point," she giggled, "Okay I'll come over after school. We'll at least get homework done until you and your parents leave."

**(DREW)**

"Well studying two days in a row? I knew you'd be a good influence Clare." His mom smiled at them as she came in and went to the stairs. "ADAM WE HAVE TO GO!" She yelled up the stairs and Drew heard his brother running down the stairs, his mom looked back at them and opened her purse. "Since the rest of us are gone why don't you two order pizza for dinner." She said putting money on the table.

"Thanks Audra, bye Adam." Clare waved.

"Bye guys don't study to hard." Adam snickered as he waved and walked out the door.

As soon as the front door was locked again Drew stood up and pulled out Clare's chair, picking her up and walking for the stairs.

"Drew we have homework!" She scolded but she was giggling.

"And we've been doing it for almost an hour and now I need a break." Drew smiled.

"Fine but a short break," she insisted.

Drew just grinned taking her up to his room, kicking his door closed and setting her on his bed; it had been nearly 24 hours since he'd touched her and he was having withdrawals. He pulled off her shirt quickly refraining from simply tearing it from her body. Next came her bra which he tossed behind him, his lips encased her nipple and sucked lightly. Clare emitted a moan as her hands went around his neck and her back arched. He unzipped her jeans and pulled them down with her G-string taking them off her legs, as she pulled off his shirt. Off came the rest of his clothes and he jumped on top of her making her giggle.

"A little eager are we?" She chided.

"You said it was a short break, so I'm making the most of it." He smiled.

He scoched down placing her legs over his shoulders and diving his tongue into her slit. Her back arched and she moaned loudly, her body trembled and she grabbed at the hairs at the back of his neck. He licked her sweet juices a few minutes before setting her back on the mattress. He positioned himself and plunged his throbbing cock into her depths all the way to the hilt. Clare gasped, catching it in her throat and letting it out as a shuddering moan. She grabbed his shoulders, arching her back further into him allowing him even deeper. He watched in euphoric rapture as she bit her lip, her eyes going half lidded as her head lulled back. He pulled out and began thrusting, her breasts bouncing with each thrust, he was getting close and he knew she was too. He increased his pace and began kissing every inch of her pearly flesh he could reach.

"Ooops wrong room!" Said a voice from the doorway.

"BIANCA GET OUT!" They both yelled as Clare quickly covered them with a blanket.

**Update Soon from right here!**

**Major shout out to Spinner2012 who suggested that Drew mess up big time and Clare forgive him and that Bianca walk in on them.**


	51. The Untrustworthy

**Ch. 51 The Untrustworthy**

**(DREW)**

Bianca still didn't leave she just leaned against the door jam, her hand on her hip watching them. Drew got off of Clare, covering her with the sheet while he got up with the blanket around his waist.

"I don't know why your covering up Drew it's not like I've never seen your dick before." Bianca commented as Drew started walking toward her.

"Get out Bianca, leave my house!" Drew demanded pushing her out the door.

"Dallas said to meet him here." Bianca told them as Drew closed his bedroom door in her face.

"Dallas is at practice get out Bianca!" Drew called through the door. He locked the door and turned around to see Clare was getting her panties back on. "What are you doing?" He questioned.

"Your ex just burst in on us and stood there watching before reminding me that she's been intimate with you before. I'm not in the mood anymore Drew." Clare said in an irate tone as she walked over to get her bra.

"She's leaving forget about Bianca," Drew tried as Clare slipped her bra on but she only gave him a look.

"I haven't heard the front door Drew; I haven't even heard her go downstairs yet!" Clare snapped in a quiet voice probably afraid that Bianca was listening. "I don't trust her Drew, she wants you back." Clare added as she put her shirt back on again.

Drew went over and took her arms making sure she'd look at him. "She's not going to get me back Angel, no matter what she does. Besides she's dating Dallas." He reminded her.

"I trust you Drew I don't trust her! I don't think she has any interest in Dallas, I think she's using him so she has a reason to be here. She's tried really hard to get me raped 3 times now! And I don't trust Dallas either, he saw the video and he taunted me about it, I don't trust that he won't tell Bianca!" She spat angrily pushing him away so she could retrieve her jeans and slip them on.

He sighed and started getting dressed himself. "Okay why don't we finish homework at your house, if we leave Bianca can't stay in the house. Your mom did say I should come over more right?" Drew suggested.

She finally smiled looking happy again since being interrupted by Bianca. "That's a plan that I like." She said kissing his lips as he zipped his jeans.

Drew got dressed and unlocked his door again, when he opened it he was glad to see that Bianca wasn't upstairs. They went downstairs together to find Bianca sitting on the breakfast counter.

"We're leaving Bianca so you're going to have to get out." Drew told her as he ran downstairs to lock the exterior basement door and be sure she couldn't get back in.

"Dallas said to meet him here," she called after him.

He heard Clare say something back but couldn't hear what it was. He locked the basement door and ran back upstairs already hearing the girls fighting.

"YOU ARE SUCH A BITCH BIANCA!" Clare yelled.

"At least I didn't sleep with the first guy to smile at me after a breakup!" Bianca snapped back.

Drew came out to the kitchen just in time to see Clare lunge for Bianca. He ran up and caught Clare by the waist to stop her. He was all for a good girl fight but he would rather Clare used her energy for other activities.

"Forget her Clare she's not worth it, let's just go Angel." He insisted kissing her temple and Clare calmed down. "Bianca you have to get out, we're leaving and there's no way in hell you're staying in my house by yourself." Drew stated glaring at her.

"But what am I supposed to do until Dallas gets here?" She asked.

"Not my problem Bianca, get out or I'll drag you out." Drew shot back.

Bianca huffed but she walked out the front door, Drew and Clare gathered their books and backpacks before walking out the door. Bianca was still there, leaning on her car and watching them; Drew locked their front door and took the spare from under the flagstone handing it to Clare in full view of Bianca.

"Here Angel now you have a key to my house and I have one to yours." Drew smiled.

Clare took the key with a smile and pressed her lips to his then they got in his car and started driving to her house.

"You think Bianca's just going to wait against her car until Dallas gets home?" Clare asked.

"I don't really give a fuck what Bianca does but I know she can't get back in my house." Drew told her.

They pulled up to her house and he saw that her entire family was already home. They got out of the car and walked to the front door, it was unlocked and they went in walking through to the kitchen.

"We're home, is it okay if Drew stays for dinner Mom? We were doing homework at his house until Bianca showed up and we had to leave." Clare told her parents.

"Sure sweetie that's fine, dinner won't be ready for about 45 minutes we just got home." Helen replied.

"We'll be in my room doing homework." Clare said taking his hand and pulling him to the stairs.

"Keep your door open," Helen called after them.

"If we wanted to have sex Mom we wouldn't have come home to a house full of people to do it." Clare contended.

"Comments like that are not going to make your mom like me." Drew remarked as they went into her room.

Clare closed her bedroom door and they both sat on her bed. "My mom likes you Drew, she's just a hypocrite and wants to pretend I don't know what sex is until I'm 35 and married with kids." Clare replied.

"Is she going to let us move in together if she thinks all we do is have sex?" He asked.

"If she knows we're engaged then maybe can we forget about my mom and concentrate on homework?" She requested.

They worked on homework until Helen called them for dinner; Drew had Clare help with his math homework he always understood things better when she explained it. He sat between Clare and Jake at the dinner table and after they all complimented the cooks on a good meal Helen started asking him questions.

"So Drew how's school going?" Helen asked him.

"Good Ma'am, my grades have improved a lot mostly thanks to Clare." Drew told her and smiled at his fiancé. He wanted to tell them, announce it at the table but he was pretty sure it might put Clare's family in the hospital.

"You'll be graduating in June I assume have you given any thought to what you'll do after that? Are you planning on attending University?" Helen questioned.

"Mom will you stop with the 20 questions! Drew has proven how much he loves me and professed it to you; you can't keep disproving just because we're having sex!" Clare barked at her mother.

"I'm curious Clare that's all, I know you two are in love and if you're going to have any kind of future together I'd like to know what the love of your life plans to do with his future." Helen replied.

Clare glared at her but Drew squeezed her hand under the table.

"I'll get a job and take some classes at a community college. When Clare gets accepted to some fabulous university I'll move with her. I know my academic record isn't great and I won't get into a great school like Clare but I can get a job and take some general ed classes next year and then move with Clare when she decides where she wants to go to University. All that matters to me is being with her." Drew told them, Clare smiled and kissed his cheek.

When they finished eating Drew helped Clare and Jake clean up, after he called his mom to let her know he was at Clare's house. Then they went back up to Clare's room since Drew didn't have to go home until ten. When Clare closed her door Drew took her in his arms, bringing his lips to hers. She looped her arms around his neck and parted her lips for him. His tongue went into her mouth as his hands went up her shirt and she pushed him away pulling away from the kiss.

"Not with my family home Drew just because you charmed my mom at dinner doesn't mean she won't kill you if she catches us. Anyway you still have science homework and I have two articles to write for the DeGrassi Daily." She reminded him.

"But our sexy time was interrupted by my succubus ex," he whined.

"I don't have to go to the station at lunch tomorrow maybe Owen can stand watch and we can meet at the shed." She suggested.

"Fine," he sighed, "you want me to go home so you can concentrate?" He asked.

"No I want you to stay because I don't like it when you're away from me." She told him.

He smiled and kissed her again. "Then you know I'll stay Angel." He told her.

She grabbed her laptop from her desk and they sat back on her bed. He finished his science homework and lay with his head on her legs while she finished her articles. He knew she was done when she set the laptop down next to her, shutting the lid. Drew set the laptop on the floor and moved on top of her, she smiles putting her hand on the back of his neck smashing his lips to hers. He slid one hand under her lower back and moved her down, his tongue slipping between her lips. He knew he'd have to leave soon and she didn't want to make love with her family home but he didn't care, he just wanted to be with her, to be touching her as long as he could. They continued making out passionately until Helen knocked on Clare's bedroom door breaking them apart.

"Time for Drew to go home," Helen called.

"We'll be out in a minute Mom," Clare replied.

Drew smiled and got off her, gathering his things before they opened the door. Helen was standing there waiting for them to come out. Clare told her mom she was walking Drew to his car and she'd be right back in. Drew said goodnight to Helen and they walked outside, he tossed his backpack in the car and pulled her to him joining their lips.

"Goodnight Angel, I love you sleep well beautiful." He said when he was able to take his lips from hers.

"I love you more Drew, I'll see you tomorrow." She replied.

They parted from each other slowly; it was actually physically painful for him to be away from her. He got in his car and watched her walk back inside before he drove home.

"You actually get any homework done at Clare's?" Adam asked when Drew got home.

"Yes all my homework is done." Drew grimaced at his brother.

"Hey Bianca told me she walked in on you guys when she came over this afternoon, maybe next time you should lock your door." Dallas teased coming up behind him.

"Maybe next time you shouldn't ask your date to come over to our house while you're still at practice. Especially when your date is my psychotic ex!" Drew shot back. "I'm gonna go tell Mom and Dad that I'm home and take a shower." Drew said walking away before Dallas could reply.

**(CLARE)**

"Are you sure Owen can't hear us?" Clare asked after she emitted a loud moan.

It was lunch and she was currently bent over, her legs spread and her hands pressed up against the old lockers in the old equipment shed as Drew fucked her from behind.

"Do you really care if he does?" Drew asked as her grabbed her hips and thrust into her hard making her scream out in rapturous pleasure again.

"Not…really," she panted breathlessly as he began fucking her harder.

"Then don't worry about it and cum for me again." He commanded smacking her ass lightly.

Clare braced herself on the lockers, biting her lip and heaving a breath, her legs turning to jello. He'd already brought her to climax twice, once with his tongue and once on the gym mats in missionary but he hadn't yet cum and he seemed to be making up for yesterday determined to make her cum a third time. Just when she was sure her legs were going to give way Drew put his arm around her waist and helped to support her but he didn't slow down his pace at all. Within seconds she was trembling, trying to grip the lockers but of course that was useless. Her vaginal walls tightened, she let out a shuddering breath, her whole body was quivering uncontrollably and she didn't even have the ability to think any longer.

"Ahhmmmm ohhhhh god DREWWWWW!" She screamed out reaching orgasm for the third time.

"Clare oh god Clare fuuuuuuuck!" Drew said against her back releasing into her with a guttural grunt from the back of his throat.

She felt him shaking almost as much as her, as soon as he had cum he pulled out of her and they both sort of collapsed to the metal bench. Drew lay down on his back and she lay with her back against him, feeling his heart pounding through his chest against her back. They were both panting hard, sweating and trembling. He found her hands with his and interlaced their fingers.

"Well that should make up for yesterday," he said when his breathing was almost back to normal.

"I had a feeling that's what you were doing," she laughed, taking a deep breath to slow her heart rate down.

Sudden and loud banging on the door made them both jump. "HEY LUNCH IS OVER IN TEN!" Owen yelled through the door.

"YEAH YEAH WE'RE COMING!" Drew yelled back.

He sighed heavily, helping her to sit up, he got up and started getting dressed, she still felt a little like her legs were jello but she managed to get up and start dressing. It took her longer to dress than him and he helped her on with her jeans and shoes, finally dressed they exited the storage shed to find Owen waiting for them.

"Here I thought you might need these," Owen said handing each of them a protein drink and an energy bar.

"Awesome you're the best Owen!" Clare smiled opening the drink and chugging it down.

"Geez how hard did you work her?" Owen laughed watching Clare.

"I made her orgasm three times," Drew bragged.

"He was making up for yesterday when Bianca walked in on us." Clare told him opening her protein bar and taking a bite.

"Yeah he told me about that I'd keep my eye on her, I don't trust Bianca one bit." Owen commented as they walked into school.

"Told you," she said to Drew.

She finished her energy bar just as they reached her locker; she opened it to retrieve her backpack.

"I'll take you to the station after school and pick you up." Drew told her.

She smiled at him joining their lips together for a loving kiss breaking apart when the bell rang. She kissed Owen on the cheek and walked off to English class.

"You know you're sweating still," Adam commented as she sat down at her desk.

"Blame your brother he decided to make up for us being interrupted yesterday." She replied as Miss Dawes started class.

"Did you remember to eat this time?" Adam inquired in a low voice.

"Owen brought us energy bars and protein drinks." She replied.

"Owen brought you…where was Owen exactly?" Eli asked from in front of her.

"Standing guard like always," she told them.

"So Owen stands guard while you and Drew knock boots?" Adam questioned.

"You want more details? He just makes sure that no one is going to find us." Clare replies.

"Misfits is there something you would like to share with the class?" Miss Dawes asks.

They all shook their heads and started laughing and Miss Dawes went back to teaching. When class was over she waved to Eli and Adam, heading for journalism class.

"I'll get tomorrows edition laid out and ready for you to proof in the morning." Katie told Clare as they left journalism class when the last bell of the day rang.

"Thanks Katie, I'll be here early I gotta run to get to the station." Clare smiled and ran off to the front doors.

Drew was waiting for her on the steps and after a quick kiss they walked to his car and he drove her to the station.

"I'll be right here to pick you up when you're off," he told her.

"Thanks Drew I love you." She smiled giving him a quick kiss.

"I love you more Angel." He replied.

She got out, waving to him as he drove away; she went in to her desk and started on fact checking. Then she proofed the copy for the teleprompter and when she was done she went to tell Natalie. Jeremy was in Natalie's office but when Clare knocked Natalie waved her in.

"I finished my assignments Natalie," Clare said.

"Great Clare, Jeremy is about to leave why don't you go with them get some more field experience." Natalie suggested.

"Yeah great," Clare smiled.

Jeremy smiled and walked out with Clare, going down to the garage where the rest of the team was waiting at a news van. They got in and Jeremy told her the story they were doing on the way. She did her part and they made it back to the station just as the broadcast ended.

"Good work today Clare," Jeremy said as she reached her desk and he continued walking to his.

"Thanks," she called. She grabbed her backpack and purse, turning around to face Jack.

"Need a ride?" He asked.

"No my boyfriends picking me up," she replied walking past him but he followed her.

She waved to everyone else as she was leaving, walking out the door to see Drew in his car waiting for her. He furrowed his eyebrows together and she knew that Jack had followed her all the way out of the building. She got in Drew's car, putting her hand behind his neck and kissing him hard. Drew responded to the kiss, his hand going behind her head and gripping her hair gently. After a couple of minutes she pulled away and looked over her shoulder to see Jack still standing there.

"Jack this is my boyfriend Drew, Drew this is Jack the P.A." Clare introduced them. "See you tomorrow Jack," she waved as Drew started driving off.

She slipped off her backpack and buckled up just as Drew drove past the security gate.

"Who was that?" Drew inquired.

"I told you, he's Jack one of the P.A.'s," she replied.

"Who's what in college and followed you out of the building watching your ass as you walk." Drew remarked in a harsh and slightly jealous tone.

"Maybe but I made it very clear that I have a boyfriend and I have no interest in him so relax Drew." She insisted kissing his cheek before taking his hand.

"So how was it today?" He asked.

"Good, busy though I went out for another field assignment today, doing pre-interviews." She yawned.

"You tired already it's only 6:30," Drew remarked.

"Yes well somebody wore me out at lunch and I've been at work for the last three and half hours." She retorted.

He smiled and kissed her hand, they reached her house a few minutes later and he parked out front. He got out, running around to open her door; he helped her out and got her backpack, unlocking her front door with his key.

"Clare we just watched the broadcast it was great, there's a plate for you in the fridge." Her mom called as they came in.

"Too tired," she called back with another yawn.

"I'm going to take her upstairs and help her get ready for bed." Drew said as they became visible.

"Alright Drew, thanks." Helen replied.

He helped her upstairs setting her backpack down by her desk and she dropped her purse to the floor.

"I'm gonna brush my teeth real quick and wash my face can you get out my pajamas?" She requested.

"Of course Angel," he replied kissing her forehead.

She went to the washroom, getting ready for bed and returned to her room to find her pajamas laid out for her. She closed her door and began undressing; of course Drew helped her with this part taking every opportunity to kiss her skin that he could. He also helped her get her pajamas on however but he still took every opportunity to kiss her skin that he could. He walked her to the bed lifting the covers, she got in the bed and he tucked her in kissing her softly as her eyes closed.

"Sleep tight Angel," he said and she felt him start to walk away.

She reached out grabbing his hand and he stopped. "No stay until I'm asleep." She requested.

"Whatever you want Angel," Drew replied.

She moved over, hearing him slip his shoes off and then he got in bed with her, draping his arm across her and kissing the back of her neck. Clare sighed happily feeling his breath buffet her hair and his heart beat against her back lulling her to sleep in a few short minutes. Having fallen asleep just after seven last night she woke up just after five the next morning. She yawned, stretched, blinked her eyes open and looked to her side but she already knew Drew was gone; he must have left as soon as she was asleep.

She got up, showering and getting ready for school quickly knowing she had a school paper to proof and most of yesterday's homework to complete. She could have taken the truck but she wanted the walk, to clear her head and start writing her English assignment in her head so it would flow more easily when she sat at the computer. She stopped at the Dot for coffee before continuing on to school. She was near the bus stop when the sudden intense pop of a bottle breaking startled her. She stopped walking and looked over to the trees where the sound had come from. Walking behind the bus stop to see what was going on she found Fitz leaning against a tree drinking another beer.

"You're drunk already it's barely six in the morning." She commented.

He looked over at her with a drunken yet carnal smile and Clare regretted saying anything. "Clare you come to drink breakfast with me or finish what we started at the party?" Fitz questioned taking a couple steps toward her.

She caught a breath in her throat, backing up a little and doing everything she could to keep it together as every emotion from that night came back to her. "You should be in the hospital or rehab," she said doing her best to keep her voice even.

"I woke up in the hospital the other day and I left." Fitz replied.

"Fitz you're drinking at six in the morning something is wrong, you need help." She insisted in a steady and slightly harsh tone masking her fear.

"What I need is for you to leave me the fuck alone unless of course you want to fuck me. Tell me what makes Drew so much better than me? Because last I heard Drew cheated on every girl he'd ever been with. He doesn't love you like I do you know that, he's just going to break your heart. HE'S NOT BETTER THAN ME CLARE!" Fitz yelled walking toward her and hurling the now empty beer bottle at the back of the bus stop again.

Fear took over; she backed up to the street again and ran to DeGrassi going inside the building so Fitz couldn't follow her. She should have gone to the DeGrassi Daily office but her mind was full and she was shaking slightly, she needed to calm down. She went to the memorial garden instead sitting down, setting her coffee cup down and taking a deep breath. She sat there staring at her coffee cup, twisting it with her fingers until the sound of her name brought her back to the moment and she looked up to see Alli coming in.

"You alright? You get in a fight with Drew?" Alli asked sitting down next to her.

"No I didn't get in a fight with Drew, I'm fine." Clare replied.

"Clare I know you better than that if you didn't get in a fight with Drew then something's wrong. I'm your best friend Clare so what's up?" Alli persisted.

"You have to promise not to tell Drew, or Owen, or Adam, or Eli." Clare stipulated.

"Okay don't tell the guys so what is it?" Alli questioned.

"I saw Fitz near the school; he was drunk again and…" Clare was relaying when Alli cut her off.

"Wait when did you see Fitz before? I thought he'd disappeared after he got fired from the Dot for drinking." Alli stated.

"I saw him last week in the trees behind the picnic tables and a couple days later in the alley behind the Dot. He was drunk both those times too, last time he passed out and I called 911 and then left." Clare explained.

"Okay so why can't I tell the guys?" Alli asked.

"Because if Drew and Owen especially know he's been near the school again and I talked to him again they'll go find him to beat him up again." Clare told her.

"That was a lot of agains in that sentence. So what is the deal with you Owen anyway?" Alli queried.

"What do you mean?" Clare inquired squeezing her eyebrows together.

"The three of you hang out a lot and I've seen you alone with Owen. You guys got very friendly very fast and I heard something about him being a backup?" Alli replied.

Clare laughed a little. "It's kind of an inside joke we have that if anything ever happens to Drew, not that anything is allowed to, then Owen gets me."

"Seriously Clare? And you're okay with this? If something happens to Drew then Owen inherits you?!" Alli exclaimed.

"Alli it's a joke between us, Owen knows he's not going to inherit me relax. It's just a joke but it's comforting in a way. I don't know if I can explain it really but Owen's been a great friend and I know I can trust him." Clare said and when Alli just looked at her like she was crazy Clare explained further. "The three of us went to a party not long after Drew and I became public. Bianca invited us to the party but it was a ploy, she was trying to get Drew back. She asked him to help her get drinks and locked him in the basement with her to try and seduce him back to her but not before she took his phone and sent me a text with it asking to meet him in the back room. When I got to the room Drew wasn't there but Fitz was and he was drunk." Clare stopped for a deep breath before she said the next part. "He tried to rape me Alli."

"Oh god Clare!" Alli said in a shocked tone putting her arm around Clare.

Clare took another deep breath, talking about it was bringing it to the front of her mind with all the emotions that came with it and after seeing Fitz a short time ago it had already been just under the surface.

"He almost did, he was about to…he was a split second from thrusting in, I screamed one last time and Owen burst in the door. He ripped Fitz away from me, throwing him into a bookshelf and hitting him a few times. Fitz had ripped my shirt, popping off all the buttons and Owen gave me his shirt so I would be covered. He took me to Drew's, he stayed with me, he helped take care of me and helped Drew beat Fitz up the next day. He's been a good friend Alli; proven that I can trust him and yeah we spend a lot of time with him but he's one of Drew's best friends and now he's one of mine." Clare finished explaining wiping the tears from her cheeks.

"I'm glad Owen's been good to you but you just told me Fitz tried to rape you, almost did and you've been seeing him near school but you won't let me tell the guys." Alli stated.

"Drew and Owen especially will just go looking for a fight and probably Adam and Eli too. I don't want them to fight, Fitz needs help, he doesn't need to get beat up again." Clare argued.

"He's dangerous Clare, he's hanging around the school drunk and you've talked to him before I don't like it Clare, I don't trust him. My instincts tell me the guys should know, you don't exactly have a good history with Fitz even before the attempted rape so why do you care so much? I would think you'd want Drew to know." Alli remarked.

"Because I feel like it's partly my fault that he's like this." Clare replied.

Before Alli could say antyhing the door opened and Clare looked up to see Drew.

"Everything okay?" Drew asked.

"Everything's fine Drew, just girl talk." Clare said giving Alli a look as she got up and went to him. She greeted Drew with a soft kiss and looked at her watch. "Shoot I have to get to the DeGrassi Daily office and proof today's edition I didn't realize I'd been in there almost two hours!" She said aghast realizing she'd been so lost in her mind she hadn't been aware that time had slipped by so fast.

She kissed Drew's cheek and tried to walk away but he held her tightly preventing her from doing so.

"Whoa you got here at six? What happened this morning that you spent an hour and half in the memorial garden thinking?" Drew asked with a furrowed brow.

She bit her lip and looked away, she hated to lie to him but she didn't want him to go out looking for a fight. "No I was doing homework until Alli came in. Can I go now Drew? I have a ton to do and I'm going to be working through morning break and lunch probably." She told him.

He gave her a look that said he clearly didn't believe her but he didn't press. "Have you had breakfast at least?" Drew questioned and she held up her cup of coffee. "That's not breakfast Angel that's coffee." He argued.

"I'm not hungry Drew and I have a ton to do I have to go." She said kissing his cheek and dashing down the hall.

She reached the newspaper office and began proofing today's edition when Alli came in and leaned on the desk.

"You lied to Drew," Alli pointed out.

"I know Alli and I feel terrible about it but I don't want him to out looking for a fight." She countered.

"Why would you think Fitz getting drunk is partly your fault?" Alli asked.

"I don't have time for this Alli; will keep your mouth shut about Fitz?" She requested.

Alli sighed grimacing a bit. "Fine for now but if you ever see Fitz again you better tell Drew." Alli stipulated.

"I promise now go away so I can get this done please." Clare requested.

"Yeah just don't work too hard; I'll see you in math class." Alli said walking out of the room.

Clare looked back at the computer screen to finish proofing the paper, biting her lip, she knew she'd have to tell Drew about seeing Fitz and soon before Drew found out for himself.

**Update Soon and watch for my new Drew/Clare fic premiering tomorrow.**


	52. Brokepromiseland

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed now let me make this clear one last time; in this story neither Drew or Clare will cheat. Best Served Hot is the cheating story so please stop asking to have one of them cheat on the other it is not happening in this story. **

**Ch. 52 Brokenpromiseland**

**(CLARE)**

Despite or possibly because of what Alli had said her mind was so over taken and conflicted concerning what to do about Fitz that her painting in art class reflected it. Miss Dawes had called it interesting if not disturbing and asked Clare if she was alright. Clare had simply smiled and said she was fine just a lot on her mind. Miss Dawes had bought it but when she got to science Adam knew her better than that.

"What's wrong?" He asked sitting down next to her.

"Nothing," Clare shook her head doing her best to assure him with a smile.

Adam grimaced at her. "You're my best friend and you're engaged to my brother," Adam whispered, "you can't hide when something's wrong."

"I'm fine Adam just thinking," she replied only to get another look from him. "I'm just…thinking." She sighed.

"About?" Adam pushed as Mr. Bettankamp came in and started class.

"My article for the newspaper," she lied but Adam clearly didn't believe her. "Just drop it Adam please?" She requested.

"Is it Drew did he do something?" Adam asked.

"No Drew didn't do anything; I just…have a lot on my mind." She replied.

Adam didn't ask any other questions during class and Clare zipped out of class as soon as the bell rang for morning break. She went to her locker to get out some books ony to find Alli leaning next to her locker.

"Why would you think Fitz getting drunk is your fault?" Alli questioned.

"I rejected him Alli a lot; I don't know maybe he just snapped. He came to my house telling me I was what got him through juvie and that Eli was going to hurt me and I just kicked him out! And Fitz was right Eli did hurt me then I rejected him again an…" she was saying when Alli cut her off.

"Okay stop you rejecting Fitz did not make him get drunk that was his decision. He almost raped you Clare! Now you're seeing him near the school and the Dot drunk out of his mind and you think it's a good idea to talk to him and not tell Drew and the guys?!" Alli exclaimed not entirely keeping her voice down.

"You saw Fitz again?" Adam questioned going to his locker.

"When?" Drew inquired in a cross and protective tone.

"Was he here?" Eli asked coming to his locker.

"Why didn't you tell me? What did he do to you?" Drew demanded.

Clare backed up to her locker, she felt like everyone was talking at her at once and she was already on edge.

"EVERYBODY STOP!" She screamed and the group got silent. "Sorry, I didn't mean..." her apology drifted off as she was on the brink of tears.

She was feeling kind of sick and screaming had made her head hurt. They were all staring at her and she just wanted to hide, at least until Drew took her into his arms. She put her head on his chest, he held her tightly as she let out a shaky breath. The safety and solace of Drew's arms instantly made her feel better.

"It's okay Angel we're not mad just worried. We should get you some breakfast," Drew said in a calming voice that resonated through his chest.

"I'm not hungry and I have too much work to do." She said shaking her head against his chest.

"I don't care; I will carry you to the caf and hold you on my lap while Adam and Eli force feed you if necessary. You need to eat, coffee is not breakfast." Drew insisted.

"I'll see you in math Clare, take care of her Drew." Alli said.

Clare heard the three of them walk away then she and Drew turned and started walking to the caf. He sat her at a table telling her to stay before going over to get her some food. He returned with a thing of milk and a muffin putting them in front of her.

"Eat," he ordered and she began nibbling at the muffin and took a few sips of milk. "Why didn't you tell me you saw Fitz again?" Drew questioned keeping his voice calm.

"I'm sorry, I know I should have I just didn't want you and Owen to go looking for a fight or any of you. Fitz needs help and I tried, I called an ambulance I thought they'd force him into a rehab program but I saw him again this morning. Drunk and angry, as scared as I was I just didn't want to walk away and I wish I could explain why in a way that would make sense but I really don't think I can because I'm not even sure it makes sense to me." She said quickly beginning to get agitated again.

Drew moved sitting down next to her, putting his arm around her. "It's okay Angel I get it you wanted to help. One of the things I love about you is how big your heart is. But this isn't just anyone this is Fitz, we know he's dangerous. He was going to rape you except that Owen stopped him. He threatened Eli with a knife and if he's hanging around school the only thing I can think is that he's trying to find you again. If Fitz is drunk and angry enough there's no telling what he could do and I don't want you to get hurt, none of us do."

"I know I'm sorry Drew I should have told you." She apologized putting her head on his shoulder.

"Yeah you should have so if you ever see Fitz again you have to tell me, please Clare. Don't talk to him just run and tell me, or Owen, Adam or Eli, someone but don't ever be alone with him again. If anything ever happened to you…"

She cut off Drew's sentence with her lips on his, kissing him softly and pulling away after a minute. "I promise next time I even think I see him I'll tell one of you." She assured him just as the bell rang. She tried to get up but Drew stopped her. "I have to get to math." She argued.

"You have to eat more and I'm pretty sure Alli will tell Mr. Armstrong something." Drew insisted.

She sighed and went back to eating her muffin and sipping at her milk, she ate the whole top, which she considered to be half and drank all the milk.

"I'm full and I need to get to class," she insisted.

Drew scowled at her. "You barely at anything, you've been taking on a lot and I haven't seen you eat…"

"I can handle it Drew!" She snapped at him and then instantly felt bad. "I'm sorry Drew I'm just a little stressed this morning. Seeing Fitz has me on edge, I didn't mean to snap at you. I'm sorry for being such an awful girlfriend recently," she sighed.

Drew turned, straddling the bench and cupping her chin so she would look at him. "You haven't been an awful girlfriend lately or ever," he assured her ensnaring her lips for a kiss.

"Yes I have I've been on edge and too busy for you and you've been the best fiancé." She said the last word in a very soft whisper. "I have to do some homework and get a start on my articles for the DeGrassi Daily at lunch and I have DeGrassi Daily staff after school but maybe you could stick around and we could have sexy time in the shed when I'm done?" She offered.

"Sounds great Angel just don't forget to eat. Alright let's get you to class." He said standing up and helping her up from the table.

He walked her to class, the entire math class looking over at them as they stood in the doorway.

"Feeling better Miss Edwards?" Mr. Armstrong asked.

Alli must have told him she was feeling ill, Clare nodded, smiled at Drew and went to sit at her desk.

**(DREW)**

He got his lunch and looked around the caf, Owen was eating with the Ice Hounds and Drew didn't want to eat with them. Adam was eating with Eli and some of the other kids working on Eli's and Becky's play. But he did see K.C. at a table with Dave and Connor so he went and sat with them.

"Thought you'd be eating Clare," K.C. remarked.

"She's got homework and DeGrassi Daily stuff." Drew replied, stretching his hand, it still hurt from when he had punched the locker.

For Clare's sake he had kept calm while she was telling him about seeing Fitz not one but two more times but after dropping her at class he had ditched the rest of Social Studies and pretend a locker in the equipment shed was Fitz's face punching it half a dozen times. It had helped but he still wanted to beat the tar out of Fitz for even looking at Clare again.

"Clare's never been behind on homework," Connor commented.

"She's not behind; she's doing today's homework early so she can concentrate on DeGrassi Daily afterschool. This internship is taking a lot of her time." Drew told them.

"Alli said she freaked out this morning and Fitz has been stalking her." Dave said.

"I don't know if he's stalking her but she's seen him near the school drunk and she actually talked to him. She's just stressed right now between the internship, schoolwork and still editing the DeGrassi Daily." Drew told them.

"I'm surprised she hasn't had a nervous breakdown yet, I would have if I had all that to do and still have a life." Connor remarked.

"She does still have a life right? I mean you two are still having sex like crazy I assume." Dave commented.

"Oh dude she's my ex I don't want to hear it," K.C. barked at him.

"Not that it's any of your business but yes, she's going to meet me after her DeGrassi Daily staff meeting today. You guys want to shoot some hoops after school?" Drew asked.

"Yeah sure," K.C. nodded.

"Sounds like fun," Dave said and Connor nodded.

Drew spent the rest of lunch with his friends which was nice and he realized he hadn't really hung out with them lately. When the bell rang he got his science book from his locker and went to class finding Eli and Owen at their desks already.

"Hey how's Clare? You see her at lunch at all? Dude what happened to your hand?" Owen asked.

"Had a disagreement with a locker. Clare was in the DeGrassi Daily office all lunch." Drew told them.

"I hope she remembered to eat," Eli remarked.

"Yeah me too, she barely ate anything this morning. I'm worried that she took on too much but she keeps insisting she can handle it." Drew told them as other kids began coming in and they stopped talking.

Finally school was out, he caught Clare as she was about to go into the DeGrassi Daily office to give her an amorous and sensual kiss. She smiled at him when she pulled away and he watched her go in before walking to the outside basketball court next to the parking lot. K.C. and Connor were already there and Dave came running up with a basketball.

"Okay me and Connor versus the two of you," K.C. stated.

"You're on; Drew and me will be skins because we have the six packs." Dave said.

Drew and Dave took off their shirts tossing them off the court near the chain link fence and they started playing. Drew took the ball dribbling down court and passed to Dave who made a basket.

"Yeah two nothing," Dave gloated.

"The games just started, we'll get you," K.C. shot back.

Connor stole the ball from Dave, running down court dribbling the ball before passing it to K.C. and he made a three point shot.

"Now it's 3 – 2." K.C. snickered.

Dave caught the ball, passed it to Drew; he caught it, running down court a short ways while dribbling. Then he jumped high tossing in mid air and making a four point shot that was nothing but net but when he came down he lost his footing slipping on the asphalt, his smile faded as he fell backwards. His back hit with a hard thud knocking the breath from his lungs, the only thought in his mind was Clare and then the back of his head collided with the pavement. There was a loud cracking sound, his ears started ringing and there was a few seconds of pain. He saw his friends huddled over him with worried looks on their faces and they seemed to be saying his name but he couldn't hear them. His eyes closed, the world went black and everything stopped!

**(CLARE)**

"Okay Liam you have the article on the school budget, Zack has the pre and post game coverage for tomorrow's Ice Hounds game. You'll be doing post game interviews with the…"

"Clare," K.C.'s voice in the doorway interrupted her meeting but it was his tone that made her look up. He didn't say anything but he looked terrified, sort of sick and then she heard sirens in the distance and somehow she just knew that something had happened to Drew! She got up from the table running for the door but K.C. caught her. "LET ME GO! WHERE IS HE! LET ME GO K.C.!" She screamed.

"Drew fell on the basketball court, he hit his head and he's not conscious Clare. Dave went to the auditorium to tell Adam and Connor called an ambulance." K.C. told her as he walked her outside keeping his arm around her tightly.

When they got outside and she saw Drew lying motionless on the ground with Connor hunched over him she felt her heart stop. She broke away from K.C. and ran to Drew with tears flowing down her cheeks. Falling to her knees on the ground beside him taking his hand in hers and felt his chest to be sure he was breathing. He was but barely but the thing that frightened her most of all was that he was bleeding from the ears!

"Drew! Drew wake up! Please I need you WAKE UP!" She screamed but he just lay there motionless and silent.

The sirens got louder and her tears came faster and harder until she couldn't see through them. She felt two pair of hands take her by the arms and try to stand her up and get her away from Drew, she jerked away from them.

"NO LET ME GO I'M NOT LEAVING HIM!" She screamed as loud as she could.

"We have to look at him miss," said an unfamiliar voice behind her.

Had she been able to think she would have realized it was an EMT trying to help Drew but all she knew was that someone was trying to pull her away from Drew. She fought; jerking away from the hands on her, trying to get back to Drew but the person was too strong and picked her up so she started to scream until someone else was holding her.

"Clare it's okay it's the paramedics they need to look at Drew." Adam's firm but worried voice got her to calm a little and she clung to him.

Her head was on his shoulder, rapidly soaking it with her tears, someone she thought was Eli was rubbing her back and she heard a bunch of voices.

"My parents, someone needs to call my parents." Adam stated.

"The office is calling them," Dave said.

"He doesn't look good," Eli remarked.

"He'll be fine, we need to call the Ice Hounds arena, Owen should know and someone should tell Dallas that no one's going to be home tonight." Adam said sounding remarkably calm for what was going on or maybe it was how he was coping.

"We have to get him to the hospital right away does she want to ride in the ambulance?" Asked a voice she didn't recognize and she assumed it was an EMT.

"Go with Drew we'll be right behind you," Adam said as she got out of his arms.

She nodded, wiping the tears from her eyes enough so that she could see to get into the ambulance. They loaded Drew on the ambulance and she got in sitting down and taking his hand. She was crying so hard she was shaking and all she heard from the paramedics were words that didn't sound good. The ambulance ride seemed to take forever and when the ambulance parked Drew's hand was being ripped from hers as they pulled the gurney out of the ambulance. Wiping her tears again to get out of the ambulance, she followed the gurney into the hospital and the paramedics began talking to the doctor. Drew was wheeled back and she tried to follow but a nurse grabbed her, Clare started screaming and the nurse was talking to her but she didn't calm down until Eli and Adam took her from the nurse. They led her to a chair, sitting her between them and holding her, they were saying things in a soothing voice but she couldn't make them out as she was crying to hard. Her only thought, only fear was that Drew wouldn't be okay and the wait for news seemed to take an eternity.

**(OWEN)**

He'd only been at practice a short time and was shooting the puck with Baker when coach blew the whistle and everything stopped.

"Milligan and Dallas hit the showers you're done for the day!" Coach announced.

He and Dallas both skated over to him, Dallas was as confused as Owen was as to why they were being booted out of practice.

"Coach I didn't do anything why am I…"

"We've only been on the ice ten minutes…"

Dallas and I started talking together when coach cut us off.

"The school just called Drew Torres was hurt and taken to the hospital by ambulance!" Coach told us.

As soon as he said Drew's name Owen skated at top speed to the locker room, Dallas wasn't far behind. Tearing off his gear he didn't even bother to shower before changing, Dallas did the same and they both got in his car. Owen drove to the only hospital close to the school parking and running in. Clare was there bawling into her hands with Eli and Adam holding her. Connor, Dave and K.C. were sitting close to them with Alli and Jenna.

"Where is he? What happened?" Owen questioned sitting on the other side of Adam.

"We were playing basketball; he made a jump shot and slipped when he came back down. He hit the cement pretty hard, hit his head, his ears were bleeding and he wasn't breathing to good." Dave told him and Clare started crying harder.

The doors opened again, Owen looked up to see Mr. and Mrs. Torres come in.

"Where is he? Have you heard anything yet?" Audra asked.

"Haven't heard anything Mom," Adam told her.

Drew's parents marched up to the desk and Audra demanded to know what was going on and where her son was! The nurse told her to take a seat that Drew was being examined and the doctor would come speak to her as soon as he could. Audra wasn't happy but she and Omar came and sat down in the seats. Owen really hoped his friend was going to be fine and worried that Clare wouldn't be fine if Drew wasn't. It felt like a long time before the doctor came out and Owen could tell by the look on his face that the news wasn't very good.

"Drew Torres parents?" The doctor asked.

"Yes that's us how's our son?" Audra questioned standing up.

"Perhaps we should talk over here," the doctor replied leading them away.

Owen watched them closely; Audra looked scared, then sick then hugged Omar tightly. The doctor walked away, Drew's parents kept embracing each other for a minute before walking back over.

"Tell me he's going to be okay!" Clare pleaded looking up.

"We don't know yet he hit his head really hard, there's swelling around his brain and they had to drill a hole in his skull to relieve the swelling. He's in a coma and if he wakes up there may be brain damage." Omar informed them as Audra was crying too hard to talk.

"NO! NO HE'S GOING TO BE FINE! HE CAN'T DIE HE PROMISED!" Clare screamed standing up.

Owen stood up holding onto her tightly; she balled her hands into fists pounding Owen's chest a few times before collapsing against him.

"He can't die he promised me! I can't lose him!" She cried against his chest.

"I know Clare," Owen said not having any idea how to comfort her.

"The family can come back and see him now," a nurse said.

"Come on Clare let's go see Drew," Adam insisted taking her from Owen.

He let her go and she went with Adam, crying hard and barley able to walk. Owen wasn't sure who was more inconsolable Audra or Clare. Owen sat back down; their group was eerily silent like everyone was searching for something to say but no one knew what. After a long while Adam and Omar came out again and everyone looked at them. Adam had been crying, he wasn't now but it was apparent he had been. Adam cleared his throat before talking.

"You guys can go back and see him if you want, room 103. He looks pretty bad and Mom and Clare are in there crying so it's okay if you don't want to go back. Clare wants to spend the night so Dad and I are gonna grab some stuff from her house and call some family. We'll be back in a little while," Adam said leaving with his dad.

"I want to be here for Clare and Adam but I don't know if I want to see Drew like that and I kind of want to go home and hug my parents." Alli said.

"You guys should go; we'll look after Clare and Adam." Owen told them.

"We'll see you guys at school tomorrow," Jenna said standing up and leaving with Alli.

"Let's go see Drew and I'll take you guys home," Dave said to Connor and K.C. and they walked down the hallway.

They came out a few minutes later looking sad and kind of sick; they waved to Owen, Eli and Dallas and left the hospital.

"I'll go check on Audra, see if she and Clare need anything." Dallas said getting up and walking down the hall.

Dallas came out just a couple minutes later and sat down again. "Clare yelled at me to get out, she's uh…"

"I'll go talk to her she's less likely to tear my head off." Eli said standing up.

"She's been stressed out lately and Drew getting hurt just pushed her over the edge." Owen told him.

"Yeah over the edge and into the deep end, she about my ripped my head off for even going in the room." Dallas replied.

"The love of her life is lying in a hospital bed and she was already stressed so give her some slack for biting your head off Dallas." Owen snarled at him.

"Alright sorry what's with the three of you anyway?" Dallas inquired.

"Dude shut up I'm just worried about my best friends." Owen replied.

They sat in silence until Eli came back out.

"She calmed down a little, sort of. I'm going home tell Adam to call me if he needs anything and Clare too. See you guys tomorrow." Eli waved walking out.

Owen got up and went back to the room opening the door slowly; Drew had a bandage around his head and dark circles around his eyes. He was hooked up to a monitor and had an oxygen tube in his nose. Audra was in a chair on one side of the bed, holding Drew's hand but she wasn't crying anymore. Clare was on the other side clutching Drew's other hand with her head down and sobbing into the bed. Owen went over putting his hand on Clare's shoulder and she looked up at him.

"We need to get you some food," he insisted.

"No I'm not leaving him I can't!" She shook her head.

"Audra will be here but you need to eat, I'm not leaving you here for the night if you don't get some dinner right now." Owen ordered.

"Owen's right Honey you need to go eat, take her down to the cafeteria and make sure she eats something good." Audra agreed.

Owen helped Clare to stand and after some effort got her to let go of Drew's hand. He put an arm around her to help her walk as she barely seemed capable of the act.

"I don't have my wallet, my backpack and everything it's all at the school, I have to get my backpack, I have homework and arti…"

She was rambling and Owen took her by the arms to stop her, covering her mouth with his hand to keep her from talking.

"Clare it's okay, I'm sure the rest of the newspaper staff can handle it and that someone got your backpack. I'm pretty sure your teachers will understand if all your homework isn't done and I'll buy you dinner, just don't worry about anything but Drew right now okay?" He insisted and she nodded.

They walked to the hospital commissary and he got her some chicken with vegetables and a soda, sitting there to watch her eat. She nibbled slow, taking the tiniest of bites and she never stopped crying.

**(CLARE)**

After eating about half the vegetables and about ten bites of chicken she was full and pushed the plate away.

"I ate can I go back and be with Drew now?" She requested.

"You barely ate anything but I guess so." Owen said standing up.

She got up from the table and started walking back to Drew's room. She was still crying but was able to walk without Owen's support.

"He can't die Owen, he can't! He can't I can't lose him!" She blurted out suddenly.

Owen stopped walking and took her by the arms. "Drew isn't going to die Clare; he's going to be just fine because when he wakes up he's going to have you." Owen assured her.

She nodded, wiping some tears from her face and they continued walking to Drew's room. Adam and Omar had come back; her suitcase was sitting on a chair.

"I got your toothbrush, pajamas and a change of clothes for tomorrow." Adam told her.

"Thanks Adam," she replied going back to her spot next to Drew's bed and taking his hand again.

"Owen you should get home, we're going home the doctor said he'd call us if anything changed and visiting hours are almost over. I'll be back in the morning and you call us if you need anything." Audra said.

"Or me, Eli said you could call him too." Owen told her.

"If Drew so much as blinks his eyes you make sure they call us." Audra insisted.

"I will," Clare said.

Adam hugged her, then Owen and they all left together and then she was alone with Drew. She got on the bed, lying on her side one arm wrapped around Drew's, her other draped over his stomach.

"You promised me Drew, you promised me that nothing would ever happen to you! You can't die; you can't leave me I can't live without you! You have to be okay do you hear me? You have to be okay Andrew. I'm going to marry you; I love you more than anything ever so you have to be okay because I need you!" She commanded putting her head on his shoulder and crying herself to sleep.

She was woken up by the sound of Drew's door and the sound of a chair being scraped on the floor as someone sat in it. She looked up to see Audra sitting there.

"What time is it? Did something happen?" Clare asked rubbing her eyes.

"It's a little after four Sweetie, nothing happened I just couldn't sleep." Audra told her.

"He's going to be okay isn't he? He has to be, I can't lose him." Clare said.

"Drew's going to be just fine Honey, he's a fighter, he's never given up on anything in his whole life and I know he's going to fight for you Clare. Don't you worry okay he's going to be fine." Audra assured her. "You should get back to sleep I didn't mean to wake you."

"I'm awake now; the nurses have been coming in all night to take his vitals." Clare said sitting up a little but keeping hold of his hand.

"Maybe you should go to school today, keep busy get your mind off of things. I'll be here all day with Drew; you're going to go crazy if you just sit here all day hoping he'll wake up. It's important for you to go to school and you've got your internship. If there's any change at all I'll make sure they call you and Adam at the school." Audra assured her.

"I can't leave him, not until I know he's okay I just can't. I'd go more crazy being away from him." Clare argued.

Audra looked like she was going to argue again but the doctor came in.

"You two are up early this morning, let's have a look and see how he's doing." The doctor said coming into the room. He looked at Drew's chart, the monitors and then went to the head of the bed looking under the bandages on Drew's head. "He's stable now and he's looking a lot better. I'm going to have him taken up for another MRI so we can be sure all the swelling is gone and there's no internal bleeding or bruising that we need to worry about." The doctor said and left the room.

The doctor left the room and two orderly's came in a couple minutes later forcing Clare off the bed so they could take Drew. She didn't want to leave Drew's side but the orderly's had made her. When Drew was out of the room Audra came and sat next to Clare taking her hand.

"Clare I know you and Drew are in love and you really care about him but you can't put your life on hold because your boyfriend is in…" Audra was saying when Clare cut her off.

"He's not just my boyfriend he's my fiancé, we're engaged." Clare informed her future mother-in-law.

**Update Soon and Drew isn't going to die so don't worry.**


	53. Worth Fighting For

**If you read I Was at This Party, Knight in Shining Hoodie or Secret Romance you've already seen this announcement and can skip it.**

**Hey guys I know this is going up late and I'm sorry. I have some family stuff to deal with and because of it will be moving from Texas back to Cali in a few weeks. Which means the next few weeks are going to be fairly hectic both preparing to move and driving from east Texas to northern California so I will do my best to continue updating everyday but it just may not be possible. I'll still update in order of course and chapters may be a little shorter for a while, this one isn't but others may be. Once I'm settled in Cali the updates will be everyday again.**

**Ch. 53 Worth Fighting For**

**(CLARE)**

"What?" Audra exhales astonished.

"Drew proposed on Christmas Eve and I said yes. We're not getting married until after I graduate but we do want to move in together next year after he graduates. I know he's your son and he means everything to you but he means everything to me too. He's always telling me how I saved him but the truth is we saved each other. I'm not worrying myself sick because my high school boyfriend is in the hospital I'm worrying myself sick because my fiancé and the man I'm going to spend the rest of my life with is in the hospital! I know we're young and you probably think we're jumping into things but I love Drew am in love with Drew and I can't picture my life without him. He has to be okay because I cannot live without him!" Clare states with tears running down her face.

Audra just stared at her blankly for a second, like everything Clare just said was still sinking in then she starts to cry and pulls Clare into a tight hug.

"Why didn't you two say anything?" Audra asks after a minute, releasing Clare from the hug but she keeps hold of her hands.

"We weren't sure how people would react, the parents especially. We weren't going to say anything until after Drew graduated and we brought up the subject of moving in together. Adam knows of course and so does Owen but nobody else does. Don't try and talk us out of it because…" Clare was saying when Audra cut her off.

"I wouldn't, I don't want to talk you out of it. You guys are young but even I see how in love you two are. The kind of love that I thought only existed in movies and I know that you have a level head on your shoulders, that you're not going to just go off and get married in Las Vegas tomorrow. You know I've always cared about you and thought of you almost as one of my own even before you and Drew started dating. I couldn't be happier that you two are engaged." Audra tells her.

"Really?" Clare questioned, she thought for sure Audra would blow her top almost as much as Clare expected her mom to.

"Really sweetie, you're already a part of this family and you make my son so happy. You have done so much for Drew and for Adam and I will be ecstatic to have you for a daughter." Audra says and now Clare embraces her tightly. "You've really talked about moving in together? What about Drew and college?" Audra asks when Clare releases her.

"He's going to get a job and take a few classes at the community college, I'll get a job too if I have to. Then when I graduate he wants to come with me to whatever college I get accepted to. We'll both get jobs and if he raises his GPA enough he could go to a University or he'll keep taking classes at a community college. I know it's not going to be easy but I don't care a life with Drew is worth fighting for." Clare tells her.

"No it's not going to be easy but I believe you two can do it. When are you going to tell your parents?" Audra questions.

"Probably not until after Drew graduates, I just don't think my mom's going to take it well especially when I tell her we want to move in together." Clare confesses.

"I know your mom knows how in love you are." Audra says encouragingly.

"Yeah but when she found out we were having sex she hit me, how do you think she's going to react when I tell her I want to move in with my fiancé at 17?" Clare queries.

"Well maybe when you decide it's time to tell her we can all tell her together." Audra suggests.

"That would probably be good." Clare replies. "You can tell Omar if you want, just make sure he doesn't let on to my parents." Clare tells her after a minute.

"He'll keep the secret. When did Adam know?" Audra asks.

"Before I even did, he helped Drew pick out the ring." She tells her.

"That doesn't surprise me, Adam's your best friend and those two have been best friends since the day they met." Audra says.

"I can't imagine my life without either one of them. Drew has to be okay he just has to!" Clare said in a determined voice as if she willed it hard enough she could make it happen.

"Drew's a fighter honey; he'll be just fine you'll see." Audra assured her but she could hear that Audra was trying to assure herself as well. "Why don't you climb back on the bed and lie down with him. I'm sure he feels better when you're nearby." Audra said after a few minutes of silence.

She nodded with a small smile and got back on the bed lying down next to Drew, intertwining her arm with his and interlacing their fingers. Her other arm draped across him and she kissed his lips softly before nuzzling her head against his shoulder careful not to bump any wires or tubes. Apparently she was more tired than she realized because she fell into a deep sleep. Clare was woken up some time later to Adam shaking her gently.

"Clare wake up," Adam's voice barely above a whisper crept into her sleeping mind stirring her from slumber.

Her eyes shot open, she sat up and looked at him. "What is it? What's wrong? Is Drew okay?" She asked all at once.

Adam put a hand on her shoulder to calm her. "Drew's fine, he's still out but he's not worse or anything. Nothing's wrong but you and Mom should go get some breakfast me and dad will sit with Drew." Adam insisted.

She lay down again with a yawn. "I'm not leaving him." She asserted.

"Clare you have to eat, go on with Mom I promise we'll come find you if anything at all happens." Adam assures her in a stern voice but she shakes her head. "I will carry you down to the cafeteria if necessary." Adam threatens her.

"Adam's right Sweetie, doesn't do anybody any good if we haven't eaten." Audra agrees.

Clearly she wasn't going to win this argument as Omar was giving her a stern look too, so she sighed and very reluctantly let go of Drew. "Okay fine, but if he so much as twitches…" she was saying to Adam when he interrupts her.

"I will come get you right away I promise," Adam assures his best friend.

She gets off the bed slowly looking back at Drew fearing that if she left him he'd wake up and wonder where she was or get worse somehow because she wasn't around. In the back of her mind she realized it was a silly fear but it didn't matter to her at the moment. Audra took Clare's hand gently pulling her for the door and finally they were out of Drew's room. They went to the cafeteria that was now set up for breakfast but everything looked awful and Clare had no appetite.

"I'm not hungry at all can I just have coffee?" Clare requested.

"Why don't you sit down and I'll get us two coffees and a little something to eat." Audra suggested with a gentle smile.

Clare nodded and sat down at a table by the window giving her a view of the hospital garden and the early morning sun. Audra came a minute later with two cups of coffee and a chocolate donut, breaking it in half and pushing the plate to Clare a way of silently insisting she eat one half.

"I didn't exactly have much of an appetite before this all happened and now I have none at all." Clare admitted as she began slowly nibbling the donut.

"I don't think anybody has much of an appetite when they have a loved one in the hospital. Do you know that when Drew was six years old he caught a terrible case of strep throat and scarlet fever? It was so bad I had to bring him into the hospital. Omar and I had only been married a few months and I stayed overnight in hospital with Drew. Poor Gracie cried herself to sleep that night and we were all terribly worried but he was just fine and he's going to be just fine now." Audra tells her in a comforting voice.

They both drink their coffee and Clare ate about a quarter of the donut before they went back to Drew's room. Clare went right back to lying at Drew's side, her head on his shoulder but she did notice Adam giving her a worried look.

"I have to get Adam to school and get to work, call us if you need anything Clare or if anything changes." Omar told her.

"I will," she said.

"I'm sure all the teachers heard but I'll talk to them today anyway." Adam assured her.

"Thanks Adam," she replied managing a small smile and embracing the boy.

Omar and Adam both hugged Audra then left leaving the two women alone in Drew's hospital room once again.

"You know I think Adam went to school for the distraction, even I'm going to go into the office for a couple of hours today. If you want to go to school we'll make sure you're informed like Adam." Audra offered.

"No school isn't that distracting for me and I'd just spend the whole day worried about Drew." Clare said shaking her head but then she thought about it and everyone was probably right, it couldn't hurt for her to get out for an hour or two. Of course she wouldn't leave Drew alone and they'd have to call her immediately if there was any change. "Maybe though I'll go to my internship this afternoon but someone has to call me right away if anything changes." She stipulated.

"I think that's a good idea Honey and I will make sure they call you right away if he even twitches." Audra affirmed.

Clare smiled at her laying her head back on Drew's shoulder. When she closed her eyes holding Drew so tightly she could almost pretend he was conscious and embracing her back.

**(ADAM)**

Dallas, afraid of Clare's wrath, opted to walk to school this morning and not go to the hospital to see Drew with he and his dad. So after leaving his mom and future sister in law at the hospital with his brother his dad dropped him at school. He saw a few kids looking at him, they must have heard but no one came up to him or said anything at all just looked at him with pity in their eyes. As he was opening the front door he heard his name being called and turned back to see Owen running up the steps to him.

"How's Drew?" Owen asked as they went through the doors together.

"Still unconscious, the doc told me and my dad it's actually better if he's out for 24 hours or so. That we shouldn't worry unless he hasn't woken up for a few days because if he's out his body is healing. Honestly right now I'm less worried about Drew and more worried about Clare." Adam confessed.

"Yeah I was worried about her last night and she was pretty stressed out before this happened." Owen agreed.

"Exactly and now her," Adam checked around and lowered his voice before saying the word, "fiancé is in the hospital with a serious head injury and in a coma. I'm worried about Drew too but she spent the night at the hospital and hasn't left it at all. It can't be good for her to be lying at his side without doing anything else. My mom woke up super early this morning and went to the hospital but at least when me and Dad went down there and told them to go eat she got up right away. The three of us practically had to drag Clare out of the room. I'm sure my mom made her eat something but I don't know how much she ate." Adam tells he older boy.

"I'll go down and make sure she gets out of the hospital for a while after school if I have to carry her out of the hospital myself." Owen assured him.

Adam smiled at him and starting opening his locker as Owen walked off.

"Hey how's your brother?" Dave asked as he, Wes, Connor and K.C. came up to him.

"Still unconscious but the doctor says it's good because he'll heal faster." Adam told them.

"We thought we'd go to the hospital after school to see him." Connor said.

"That would be good," Adam smiled.

"Clare didn't come to school today did she?" Eli questioned coming to his locker and Adam shook his head.

"Owen said he'd get her out of the hospital this afternoon if he had to carry her out." Adam commented.

"Good she needs to get out," Eli nodded.

After getting his books and telling Alli and Jenna the same thing he told everyone else he walked to class.

"Adam," Mr. Simpson stopped him just before he went into the classroom, "I spoke with your mom a few minutes ago and the hospital will try calling you first. If they can't reach you they'll call me and I'll get you from class. I've spoken with all of your teachers as well as Drew's and Clare's. If you need anything just let me know." Simpson told him.

"Thanks Mr. S." Adam nodded going into class and sitting at his desk.

Adam found it hard to concentrate in class, between being worried about Drew and Clare his classes just didn't seem to matter; his teachers didn't mind though they never told him to pay attention or called on him at all.

**(CLARE)**

Audra had left about an hour ago to go to her office for a few hours and Clare was half asleep on Drew when she heard the voices of her friends coming down the hall.

"Okay you need to get out of here for a couple of hours," Owen said as he came in the room with Adam, Eli, Jake, Alli, Jenna, Connor, Wes, K.C. and Dave.

Clare sat up and looked at them. "Don't you have a game tonight?" She asked Owen.

"Not until eight, come on you don't have a choice." Owen insisted picking her up by the waist.

"Put me down," she insisted.

"Clare you have to get out of the hos…" most of them started to argue.

"I WILL!" She said loud enough to get them all to stop. "I'll go to my internship but I need to change and clean up first and I'll need a ride." She told them.

"Good girl, I'll drive you." Owen said putting her down.

Kissing Drew on the forehead, she got off the bed, grabbing her bag, going to the washroom to change her clothes and making herself presentable to go to the station. The others smiled at her when she emerged, Alli handed her purse to her, Owen put his arm around her shoulders and they began walking to the door.

"If Drew even blinks or…" she began turning back.

"If he even breathes differently we'll call you okay now go." Adam assures her.

With one last worried glance at Drew Owen dragged her from the hospital to his truck. She flashed her security pass at the gate and got out of Owen's car.

"I'll be back at six or if anything changes with Drew," he told her and she smiled at him.

Clare went inside and straight to Natalie's office, she'd agreed to come to her internship but her mind wouldn't be able to leave Drew.

"Hi Natalie, I just wanted to let you know that my boyfriends in the hospital so I'm kind of a mess." Clare told her.

"Oh Clare I'm so sorry, you don't have to be here if you need some time." Natalie told her.

"I was forced to leave the hospital for a couple of hours to get my mind off things. They're not wrong but I still don't know how much use I'll be. I just thought you should know." Clare told her.

"Thanks for letting me know Clare, if you feel like you need to leave you just tell me." Natalie said and Clare smiled.

She went out to her desk and got to work fact checking. So long as she had something to do she was okay but as soon as the broadcast started and all she had to do was sit around and watch she became anxious to get back to the hospital. After telling Natalie she grabbed her purse and called the hospital to have someone come get her. Owen told her he was on his way and she went out to the parking lot to wait.

"Intern I thought you usually liked to watch the show," Jack said following her out to the parking lot.

"Not now Jack," Clare sighed.

"What's wrong?" He asked sounding almost concerned.

"My boyfriends in the hospital and I'm not in the mood to be hit on." She replied.

"Oh that sucks, what's wrong with him?" Jack asked putting an arm around her shoulders.

"He fell and hit his head, he's in a coma now get your arm off me because you and me will never happen. Drew's going to be just fine." Clare told him as Owen pulled into the lot.

Jack didn't remove his arm until Owen glared at him, Clare got in Owen's truck and they started driving to the hospital.

"Who was that?" Owen questioned.

"Jack he's one of the P.A.'s. He's somewhat relentless but relatively harmless. How's Drew?" She asked.

"Exactly the same as when you left." Owen told her.

They made the rest of the drive in silence Owen dropping her at the entrance before he went to park. She walked quickly to Drew's room, most of the others had already left, the only people still there were Audra, Adam and K.C., they all looked at her when she came in.

"Where's Owen?" K.C. asked.

"Parking the car," She told them getting back on Drew's bed and lying down again.

"Omar's on his way with dinner," Audra told her.

Clare nodded but she didn't feel hungry, Owen came back into the room a few minutes later and started talking to K.C. and Adam. Suddenly something occurred to Clare and she sat up with a gasp making everyone else look at her.

"The school paper it needs to be edited and…"

"It's been taken care of Clare, Katie said she and Liam could handle the paper and for you not to worry about it." Adam interrupted her.

"Okay," she nodded.

She lay down again wrapping her arm around Drew and listening to the boys talk as she watched Drew's chest slowly rise and fall, his heart beating under her hand on his chest. These things assuring her he was alive more than the constant beeping of the monitors. Omar came in a short time later with three large bags, setting them on the chair next to Audra.

"Clare sit up dinner," Adam insisted.

"I'm not hungry," she shook her head.

"Eat a little something at least," Audra insisted handing her a soda.

Clare sighed and sat up, setting the soda on the wheeled tray next to Drew's bed. Adam handed her a box with a cheeseburger and fries in it. She set the box on her lap and picked up a french fry. After a small handful of fries she set the box on the tray next to her soda and lay down again.

"Clare eat!" Owen scolded.

"I did, that's all I can stomach." She replied.

"You barely ate anything," K.C. said in an admonishing tone.

"One of you boys can eat the rest, Clare you should at least finish the soda. We'll get you some water before we go and some snacks in case you get hungry later." Audra told her.

Clare smiled at her, she was very glad her future mother in law understood and had her back. The boys gave her a scolding look but Owen took the box off the tray and divided the food among them. K.C. left just after dinner with Owen, they all wished Owen luck at the game, the rest of the Torres family stayed until after nine. Adam went to the vending machines getting water bottles and snacks he knew Clare liked before they left.

"Try and eat something else tonight honey, and call us if you need anything at all." Audra instructed before they left.

"I will," Clare nodded, "and I'll make them call you guys if anything at all changes."

Audra smiled and hugged her tightly, then Omar and Adam hugged her before they left and once again she was alone with Drew. Only for a minute though before the doctor came in looking at Drew's chart.

"How is he?" Clare asked him.

"He's doing just fine Clare, like I said before his body shut down to help him heal. We alleviated the swelling in his brain and all his other vitals are strong. He should wake up in a day or so. Are you going to stay here the whole time?" Doctor Stark asked her.

"Yes, I can't leave him. What if he doesn't wake up in a day or so?" She questioned.

"Let's worry about that in a day or so for now think positive and keep talking to him. He may be unconscious but he knows you're there." Dr. Stark said smiling at her. "The nurse will come change his IV bags in the next couple of hours; you should get some sleep if you can. I can bring you something to help if you'd like?" Dr. Stark offered.

"No thanks," Clare shook her head; she didn't want to be knocked out with meds if Drew did wake up.

He smiled at her and went out the door; Clare put her head back on Drew's shoulder.

"You have to wake up Drew I need you, we have a whole lifetime ahead of us to build together. We're going to get married after I graduate, move in together this summer, have kids one day. I want a winter wedding, mid December before Christmas or maybe early February before my birthday. Your mom knows that we're engaged and she's happy about it Drew, really happy. I hope my mom reacts as well but I know she won't. She hasn't even come to see you, Jake was here today and my mom knows I'm here and she hasn't come by or even called. I just know she's going to hit the roof when I tell her we're engaged and moving in together but Audra's on our side. You have to fight Drew and come back to me, we're worth fighting for Drew please fight with me I need you." Clare told him stroking his hand.

She talked to Drew for hours, the nurse came in and changed the IV bags, a second one came in a couple of hours later to check his vitals. She kept talking to Drew about everything that popped into her head until finally exhaustion took over and she fell asleep just before dawn. She was woken up less than an hour later when the rest of the Torres family came in. She yawned and sat up, rubbing her eyes.

"You can go back to sleep Honey we didn't mean to wake you." Audra told her.

"No I'm fine," she insisted.

"You didn't eat anything else," Adam scolded looking at the snacks still unopened on the tray.

"Wasn't hungry," she shrugged.

"Okay well we're here now; we'll sit with him while you go down and get some breakfast." Audra instructed in a stern voice that told her she had no choice.

She nodded kissing Drew softly and getting off the bed hesitantly she left Drew's room. She went to the cafeteria but she simply had no appetite so she ordered a coffee and sat down at a table. Sipping her coffee slowly until she was certain she'd been gone long enough to convince them all she'd eaten. When she got back to Drew's room everyone was sitting silently, Audra at Drew's bedside holding one of his hands, Adam and Omar in chairs watching TV. Around noon Owen came and the Torres parents left to run some errands saying they'd be back in a couple of hours and to call if anything changed.

"Has she eaten?" Owen asked Adam ignoring her completely.

"We sent her to eat breakfast but I can't guarantee that she ate. I had all the snacks I bought her last night so I know she didn't eat those." Adam said.

"I had breakfast," she informed them.

"What did you have for breakfast?" Adam questions.

"Coffee," Clare confesses after a minute when her brain isn't thinking well enough to come up with a lie.

"Clare!" They both admonish together.

"Go eat now, real food and I want to see a receipt." Owen instructs in an austere voice.

"But I'm not…" she starts but they both cut her off.

"Eat!" They insist.

Clare sighs heavily and gets off the bed knowing if she doesn't Owen's likely just to pick her up and carry her to the cafeteria. Owen handed her a ten dollar bill and she took it without the energy to argue. With great reluctance she left Drew's room and started walking for the cafeteria. She was nearly there when she was overcome by a sudden wave of dizziness; she put her hand against the wall to steady herself. The world around her became black and the ground came up to meet her very fast!

**Update Soon**


	54. BBF

**Ch. 54 BBF**

**(OWEN)**

Owen looked at his phone and noticed it had been over twenty minutes since they had sent Clare to eat; normally she was back in ten, maybe fifteen.

"Clare should have been back by now; I'm going to go look for her." Owen tells Adam.

"Yeah she should have," Adam agrees noting the time on his phone.

Owen left Drew's room for the hall and made his way to the cafeteria, he doesn't see Clare on his way there nor does he see her in the cafeteria.

"Hey have you seen a girl come in here, about five foot two, light brown hair with big curls, really blue eyes, big chest?" Owen asks the guy behind the counter.

"I know the girl you're talking about but I haven't seen her in here since this morning. She got some coffee and sat at that table, it's all she ever gets." The guy tells him.

"Thanks," Owen replies leaving the cafeteria quickly. _"Great she's had nothing but coffee and a few bites of food in the last few days." _Owen thinks as he begins to get a knot in his stomach and he knows something bad happened. When he got back to Drew's floor he finds Drew's doctor. "Dr. Stark Clare's missing, we sent her to the cafeteria to eat and she isn't back yet. I just went there to check and the guy told me she hasn't been down there since this morning and all she's had in the last few days is some coffee and a little food." Owen tells him in an agitated voice.

"Alright son calm down I'll check and see if she was admitted and we can have security look for her." Dr. Stark says to Owen and he follows the doctor to the nurse's station. "Can you see if a Clare Edwards was admitted?" He asks the nurse.

"Clare Edwards? Drew Torres' girlfriend in room 103?" The nurse asks.

"Yes she's missing and according to this young man she hasn't been eating," Dr. Stark explains.

"No Clare Edwards but a Jane Doe fitting her description was admitted about fifteen minutes ago. Says they found her on the second floor in a hallway, she'd passed out. Dr. Bracknell is the attending." The nurse tells him.

"She didn't have her purse; she wouldn't have had any ID on her." Owen speaks up.

"What room is she in?" Dr. Stark asks the nurse.

"214," she replies.

"Okay let's go see if it's her, if it is Clare then I'll have her transferred to be closer to Drew maybe even get them into the same room if necessary." Dr. Stark tells him.

Owen nods and follows Dr. Stark through the hospital until they come to room 214, even before they go in Owen can see it's Clare through the window. She's hooked up to monitors and an IV and she's unconscious, aside from the fact she doesn't have a bandage around her head she looks a lot like Drew lying in his hospital bed one floor down.

"That's her, what's wrong with her, what happened?" Owen questions.

They go into the room and Dr. Stark picks up the chart. "She's malnourished, hypoglycemic, she's dangerously low on electrolytes and sodium and her blood pressure is dangerously low. In other words her body shut down. They already have her on everything they need for her body to heal. It's a good thing she was in the hospital she looks like she was close to organ failure. How long has she been surviving on mostly coffee?" Dr. Stark asks.

"Honestly I don't know she was already stressed out before Drew was in the hospital and I know she hasn't eaten much in the last week maybe more." Owen replies. "Is she going to be okay?" He asks worried about both his friends now and fearing that Drew will wake up with Clare unconscious.

"She'll be fine; we're replacing her fluids, getting her blood pressure up and everything else she needs. As I said before she's lucky she was in the hospital so we could catch it in time. Had she remained unconscious for an hour or so it could have caused organ damage when her organs began to shut down. Why don't you go back down to Drew's room, I'll talk to Dr. Bracknell about moving her and we can move Drew to a bigger room so they can be together." Dr. Stark says to Owen.

"Just put her in his bed, it's where she wants to be anyway." Owen remarks as he leaves Clare's room.

He walked back down to Drew's room shaking his head, wondering what he was going to tell Adam and for the first time since Drew got to the hospital he was hoping Drew wasn't awake. Because if Drew was awake he was going to have to tell him that Clare put herself in the hospital with him. Owen went back into Drew's room and Adam gave him a look, probably due to the expression on his face.

"Did you find her?" Adam asks.

"Yeah she's in room 214," Owen tells him sitting down next to Adam and looking at a still unconscious Drew.

"What?" Adam asked confused.

"She passed out in the hall and got admitted, she didn't have her ID with her so they didn't know who she was. She was malnourished, hypo…something basically her body shut down. Dr. Stark said it was good she was in the hospital because too much longer and her organs would have started shutting down. Dr. Starks getting her moved and Drew moved into a bigger room so they can be together." Owen explained.

"Is she okay?" Adam questioned.

"Doc said she'll be fine, they have her hooked up to an IV and all that." Owen told him.

Adam looked at his brother. "I just hope she gets better before Drew wakes up."

"Yeah, you and me both." Owen nodded.

**(CLARE)**

She felt woozy, lightheaded, hazy and weak. Like coming out of a very deep sleep long before she was ready, she groaned trying to open her eyes but she was having trouble and when they did finally open everything was foggy and dark. She blinked a few times and her vision cleared and the first thing she saw was an angry but concerned looking Adam and Owen peering down at her.

"Drew," she said her tone a little panicked as she tried to sit up but she felt heavy and seemed to be attached to something.

"He's still unconscious and right there," Owen said pushing her to lie down again.

She turned her head to see Drew still in his hospital bed and noticed that there was an extra IV pole with several bags on it. She looked at her wrist to see IV tubing in it.

"What happened?" She asked.

"You haven't been eating, you passed out, you could have died." Adam said in a worried tone.

"I've been eating," she argued.

"Coffee isn't eating Clare! You're body shut down; if you hadn't been in the hospital your organs could have shut down! What if you had passed out while outside or home alone? What would we have told Drew when he woke up? When I couldn't find you I was worried sick don't ever scare us like that again!" Owen admonished her.

"I'm fine," she said.

"Clare you're not fine, you're sick you've been admitted to the hospital. Clare you could have died I wasn't kidding! Your body shut down because it didn't have enough anything. Your family is on their way and my parents are on their way back. When Dr. Stark Clears you to be released me and Owen are going to make sure you eat by watching you take every bite of food. You can't move in with or marry Drew if you die Clare!" Adam scolds her, his tone filled with worry.

She reached out and took Adam's hand. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to worry you guys." She apologized.

"We know but you did, you should have been eating, you can't survive off of coffee and a few bites of food! I know you're stressed out and worried about Drew but for fuck sake Clare we're here to help you fucking talk to us next time instead of passing out in the hospital hallway and scaring us all to death!" Owen reprimands.

Before she can respond to Owen her mom comes rushing in followed by Glen and Jake.

"Oh Baby thank goodness!" Her mom exclaimed rushing in and hugging her tightly. "What is wrong with you? Why haven't you been eating? It's that boy, you're so worried about that boy you haven't been taking care of yourself! He's taking all your t…"

Clare had had enough of her mother's ranting. "MOM STOP!" She yelled then shut her eyes tight and groaned when the yelling made her head hurt.

"Helen honey now is not the time to lecture her. I think she knows she should have been eating." Glen said pulling Helen away from Clare's bed a little.

Clare gave Glen a grateful smile as Audra and Omar came in the room.

"Oh good you're awake, when Adam called we were so worried." Audra told her coming over to kiss her forehead.

"I'm okay really, I'm sorry I didn't mean to worry everyone." Clare said with remorse.

"It's okay Honey just concentrate on getting better okay, do you need anything?" Audra asked.

"No," Clare shook her head.

"I'm going to go call Alli and a few of the others," Adam said.

"Just tell them I've already been yelled at," Clare requested.

Adam smiled at her and left the room, Audra and Omar went to Drew's bed to check on him. Jake came over and gave her a relieved smile, Helen sat down with Glen still giving Clare an admonishing look. She looked away from her mother to look at her fiancé but she couldn't see him as Omar was in the way.

"I want to be with Drew," she said pouting slightly.

"You already are with Drew that's the problem; you never would have been in the hospital if not for that boy!" Helen said accusingly.

"Excuse me?" Audra demanded coming around from Drew's bed with an irked expression and her hand on her hip. "Drew has been in a coma for the last two days! He didn't put Clare in the hospital!" Audra shot back.

"If Drew wasn't so stupid to fall then Clare would have never…"

That was all Clare could take, she pushed herself up in her bed to look her mother in the eye.

"MOM SHUT UP!" She screamed and the pounding in her head got worse. "Get out!" Clare demanded.

"Clare! How dare you t…" Helen started but Clare cut her off looking at her stepfather.

"Glen please get her out of here!" Clare requested with tears pooling in her eyes.

"Come on honey I think it's time to go, Clare's okay and she's being looked after." Glen insisted guiding his wife to the door.

"But she…" Helen was starting in annoyed tone.

"Clare needs to rest now, Jake will stay with her won't you son?" Glen asked.

"Yeah of course I'll stick around," Jake nodded sitting at Clare's bedside next to Owen.

Glen and Helen left the hospital room and Clare looked at her future in-laws.

"Audra, Omar I am so so sorry." She apologized for her mother's behavior.

"Don't apologize Honey it isn't your fault, I know your mom's worried about you." Audra told her.

"No she isn't, you heard her she was just mad, at me, at Drew. She wasn't concerned just angry." Clare said rubbing her temples as her head was pounding horribly and it was making her feel ill.

"What's wrong?" Owen asked her.

"My head hurts from yelling I think," she replied.

"I'll page the doctor," Owen said pressing the call button.

The doctor came in a few minutes later, looking first at Drew and then her. "Well glad to see you're awake." Dr. Stark said to her.

"She yelled at her mom and now her head hurts." Owen informed him.

"Let's try to keep from yelling from now on but I can't give you any pain medication right now. Your body wouldn't be able to process it. All these IV bags are replacing things your body lost and helping to get your blood pressure back up. You starved your body of food for too long and replaced the food with caffeine, too much of it that kept you going on over productions of adrenaline. Right now you need to rest and heal let these do their job." Dr. Stark said pointing to her IV bags.

Clare nodded and swallowed hard, she hadn't realized the impact not eating was having on her body, not eating and living mostly off of coffee. She was sure that all of her running around, lack of sleep because she was doing homework and DeGrassi Daily articles hadn't helped either. Not to mention all the sexy time with Drew. Hindsight is 20/20 goes the saying and it was right, looking back on the last couple of weeks she realized she'd been pushing herself too hard. Dr. Stark went over to Drew's bed looking at his vitals and chart, he didn't say anything just nodded a little and left the room. Owen sat on the edge of Clare's bed and began massaging her temples it actually helped alleviate the pain a little.

"Thanks BBF," she smiled.

"You're welcome," Owen replied.

"Uh BBF?" Jake asked.

"I'll explain later," Clare told him.

"What's wrong with her now?" Adam asked coming in to the room again.

"She got a headache from yelling at her mom," Owen explained.

"Oh, that makes sense. Eli, Alli, Jenna, K.C., Connor, Wes, Katie, Maya, Cam, Tris, Peter and Dave are on their way." Adam tells them.

"Did you tell them not to yell at me?" Clare asked.

"Yes I did," Adam assured her.

"Can you just pick me up and put me in bed with Drew? That would make me feel better." She requested of Owen.

"I told Dr. Stark to do that," Owen smiled at her.

"I think the two of you together have too many tubes and wires to be in one bed. When you feel better you can go back to Drew's bed." Adam told her and Clare pouted.

Owen continued rubbing her temples until they heard a small stampede coming down the hall and knew their friends were coming. Alli and Eli rushed in first followed by the others on their heels.

"I'm okay," she assured them.

"Adam said you passed out and the doctor said you could have died that doesn't sound okay to me!" Eli admonished her.

"Yes but I didn't and they have me on an IV of like a hundred things to make me better, I'll be okay." She assured them.

"We were going to come down anyway to see Drew but when Adam called we left right away. Cam and I baked cookies." Maya said holding up a cookie tin.

"Sweet cookies!" Owen said taking the tin as he and the other guys started devouring them.

"Liam and I have the paper all taken care of so don't worry about the DeGrassi Daily it'll be waiting for you when you and Drew are better." Katie told her.

"Thanks Katie," Clare smiled.

"I called Spin and Em they said to say hi and to keep them updated." Peter told her and she smiled.

The group began to settle into the room, Alli and Jenna sat on either side of Clare's bed talking to her although she wasn't paying too much attention to the conversation, she was still feeling pretty out of it. Jake and Katie sat in a corner to talk, next to them sat Cam and Maya lost in their own little world of a new crush blossoming into a relationship. Tris was sitting with Eli as they talked about the play. Owen sat at her bedside but was talking to K.C. about football and next to them Connor, Wes and Dave were discussing something she couldn't quite make out. Adam was talking to Peter, about music she guessed but as they were sitting on the other side by Drew she couldn't hear what they talking about. Next to them sat Audra and Omar also talking and glancing up every couple of minutes at her and Drew.

At dinner time Katie and Jake left taking Tris, Cam and Maya home. K.C. left for a shift at Little Miss Steaks getting a ride from Dave who also gave a ride to Connor and Wes. Jenna and Alli left as well to be home for dinner with the Bhandari family. Peter left too saying he wanted to call Spin and Emma again but told Clare he'd come back tomorrow. Audra and Omar left to get themselves and the remaining three boys dinner, well three conscious boys anyway. At least no one was insisting Clare had to eat dinner, of course that's because the IV was giving her everything she needed. When Audra and Omar were gone she felt like sleeping, she wasn't exactly tired but she felt fairly weak still, sort of groggy and drained. Her body was definitely telling her she needed to sleep and this time she wasn't going to fight it.

"Hey BBF," she said turning her head to look at Owen, "can you turn out some of the lights please? I want to sleep." She requested.

"Sure," Owen said getting up and turning off most of the lights.

"BBF?" Adam and Eli asked together.

"Backup Boyfriend," she replied nonchalantly.

"Huh?" They asked again.

"You explain it I don't have the energy," Clare told Owen.

Owen began explaining the whole thing and Clare fell asleep to Owen's deep and soothing voice.

**(ADAM)**

"So it's a joke right?" Adam asked slowly when Owen was finished with his explanation about the Backup Boyfriend thing.

"How come I'm not the backup?" Eli asks in a slightly offended tone.

"It started as joke of sorts with me and Drew and then Clare started going along with it." Owen shrugged.

"We brought dinner," Audra said coming in with Omar behind her.

"Shh, Clare's sleeping." Owen hushed them as they came in.

"Good she needs her rest," Omar whispered handing food to the boys.

Everyone ate quietly and Eli left after dinner, saying he'd be back in the morning and call him if there was any change with Drew or Clare. Audra and Omar left about an hour later saying pretty much the same thing as Eli; they'd be back in the morning and call them if there was any change with either Drew or Clare. Adam and Owen had both opted to stay the night; with Drew still unconscious and Clare in her own hospital bed they didn't want to leave so Adam's parents left knowing their son and future daughter in-law were in good hands.

"What was Clare yelling at her mom for earlier anyway?" Adam questioned.

"Clare's mom was blaming Drew or the fact that Clare was with Drew at the hospital for Clare ending up in the hospital. Your mom tried to tell Clare that Helen was just concerned but Clare said her mom was just angry and honestly I think she was right. Helen was worried for about two seconds and then seemed to be almost put out that Clare was in the hospital. She seemed annoyed that Clare was spending all her time in the hospital with Drew. I think I understand now why Clare's so worried about telling her mom their engaged and they want to move in together." Owen enlightened him.

"Yeah no kidding, my mom can be scary but she usually fights for me and Drew tries to do what'll make us happy but Helen not so much. She…" Adam stopped when he heard movement on one of the beds. He looked at Clare's bed first expecting it to be her but she was sleeping peacefully, he looked over at Drew's bed to see his brother's head moving just slightly and his eyes beginning to flutter. Adam hopped up going to Drew's bedside and putting his hand on Drew's arm. "Drew, Drew open your eyes!" Adam said in a pleading tone.

Drew groaned a bit moving his head a little more, his eyes were struggling to open, his lips parted ever so slightly. "Clare," he exhaled.

"That figures, the first word out of either of them when they regain consciousness is each other's names." Owen comments.

"Drew look at me, wake up." Adam commanded.

"Adam stop yelling, my head hurts." Drew griped.

"Dude fucking open your eyes and Adam wasn't yelling," Owen said in a stern but low voice.

"What the fuck are you two doing in my room?" Drew questioned finally getting his eyes open, his voice scratchy and quiet.

"We're not at home Drew, you're in the hospital." Adam told him keeping his voice low.

"What? Why are we in the hospital? Is Clare okay? Where is she?" Drew asked trying to sit up but failing and crashing back into the bed.

"You're in the hospital because you fell on the basketball court at school. You hit your head; you've been in a coma for two days." Adam informs his brother.

"What? Are you telling me I've been asleep for two days?" Drew asked his voice picking up volume and Adam shushed him.

"Yeah you fell Thursday afternoon and it's Saturday night, so yeah you've been sleeping for two days and the rest of us have been worried." Owen replied.

"Why aren't you guys telling me where Clare is?" Drew asked his voice agitated and getting loud again.

"Keep your voice down she's right there," Owen told him moving aside and pointing to Clare asleep in her hospital bed.

Drew slowly turned his head to the side and looked at Clare, Adam watched as his brother relaxed, letting out a deep breath and a smile went across his lips when he laid eyes on the love of his life.

"She's been sleeping here hasn't she? Has she been her the whole time?" Drew asked.

"We made her leave for a couple hours yesterday and she went to her internship but other than that she hasn't left the hospital. She hardly even left your side except for when we told her to go eat." Adam told him.

"I'm glad she got out for…wait is she hooked up to an IV? What's wrong with her?" Drew questioned his tone picking up fear and anxiety.

He tried sitting up again, pushing his hands into the bed to help him and he nearly succeeded when Owen pushed him back into the bed.

"She's going to be fine, lay down or I'll tie you to the damn bed!" Owen commanded.

"She hasn't been eating Drew, remember? She wasn't eating much before and after you ended up here it got even worse. She's been living off of coffee and just a few bites of food a day if that even. She hasn't been sleeping much either and her body shut down. The doctor said she's going to be okay, all of those bags on her IV are replenishing her and she needs to sleep." Adam told him.

"Clare," Drew sighed. "I should have been paying more attention. I knew she wasn't eating, I was with her, I should have forced her to eat and sleep. I could have helped her more instead of whining that she wasn't spending enough time with me." Drew lamented.

"Dude don't blame yourself okay I saw that she wasn't eating too, that she was stressed." Owen said.

"So did I, so did Eli I think we all did." Adam remarked.

Maybe it was all their talking or just that she somehow sensed Drew was awake but Clare began to stir in her bed. They all looked over at her as she turned to face Drew her eyes blinked open and Adam watched as they registered that Drew was awake.

"Drew?" She asked in a quiet and unsure voice like she thought she might be dreaming.

"It's me Angel, I'm okay." Drew assured her.

"You're awake; oh thank god you're awake!" She exclaimed with tears in her eyes.

She sat up quickly and started trying to pull the wires and IV tube out when Owen grabbed her arms pinning them above her head and stopping her.

"Clare stop!" He insisted.

"Owen let me go he's awake! Let me go I want to be with him!" She said angrily trying fruitlessly to fight against the much stronger boy.

"I know and if you'll stop fighting me for two seconds we'll get you over there okay?" Owen asked. Clare nodded and relaxed, Owen let go of her arms and looked at everything she was attached to. "Adam help me with this, Drew you better stay in that bed I'll get her over to you." Owen commanded. Adam came over and together, although Owen did most of the lifting they lifted her heart monitor over her bed setting it on the other side. "Okay I'm going to get Clare; can you push the monitor and the IV pole?" Owen asked Adam and he nodded.

Owen pulled down Clare's blanket and lifted her up in her hospital gown, she put her arms around his neck and Owen walked the few feet to Drew's bed. Adam followed behind pushing the monitor and IV pole so they wouldn't come detached. Owen set her down and Drew immediately enveloped her in his arms. Their lips attached to each other like two magnets being instantly drawn to each other.

"Yep they feel better," Adam smiled.

"Hey no sexy time until you are both out of the hospital and a hundred percent and you're both at like 40% right now so detach those lips." Owen ordered.

Clare and Drew smiled but separated their lips; they both just looked relieved to be in each other's arms again.

"I'm going to go tell the doctor Drew's awake then call our folks and Eli." Adam told them.

"I'll watch them," Owen nodded.

**(DREW)**

"How do you feel?" Clare asked when Adam had left the room.

"Great now that you're in my arms Angel," Drew told her.

"A real answer Drew," She scolded twisting her face at him. "There was a chance you would never wake up again; they had to drill into your skull to relive the pressure." She informed him.

"That explains the bandage on my head," he grinned.

"Andrew!" She admonished.

"I don't know, I feel foggy, a little confused, I don't remember falling. I feel kind of numb but my head is pounding and my head feels…" he paused searching for the right word, "funny." He finally said not able to think of a word that accurately described how his head felt.

"Well you banged your head and you're on a crap load of medications so I'm guessing you should feel that way." Owen said just a nurse came in.

"Well it's good to see that you're back with us Drew and I see Clare ended up in the same bed with you after all." The nurse said.

"I told you guys just to put them in the same bed to begin with," Owen remarked.

"Dr. Stark is on his way in he'll be here in about ten minutes and your brother is calling your parents and one of your friends I believe. I'm going to take your vitals and have a preliminary look before the doctor gets here." The nurse told them going to Drew's side of the bed. She looked at his chart, the monitors, took his pulse and did a quick cognitive test by moving two of her fingers and having him follow them with his eyes while she asked him some questions. "Who is the young lady in bed with you?" She asked.

"Easy, Clare my beautiful fiancé," Drew replied with a grin the nurse stopped moving her fingers and Drew realized his slip. "Secret fiancé, only a couple of people know." He added.

"Actually a couple more people know now," Clare spoke up.

"Can you name the members of your immediate family?" The nurse questioned as she resumed moving her fingers.

"My mom is Audra, my dad is Omar and my brother is Adam." Drew answered.

"Very good, how about this gentleman here?" The nurse inquired ceasing to move her fingers and motioning to Owen.

"That would be Owen, one of our best friends." Drew replied.

"Excellent Drew," the nurse smiled writing something in his chart, "Dr. Stark will be here shortly and I'm assuming your parents will as well." She said leaving the room.

"Who else knows we're engaged?" Drew questioned.

"Your parents," Clare told him.

"Seriously?" Drew asked.

"The first night you were in here I spent the night and your mom came in very early in the morning. We were talking, she was worried that I was so worried about my high school boyfriend and I told her that we're engaged. She wasn't even mad Drew she was really happy for us. I told her we planned on moving in together and she was even okay with that. She even said we could all tell my mom together because we all know my mom isn't going to react well." Clare informed him.

"So my whole family knows we're engaged and they're cool with it? Awesome! Now we just have to tell your mom," Drew remarked.

"Yeah good luck with that," Owen scoffed.

Drew knew something else must have happened but before he could ask Adam came back in the room.

"Mom and Dad are on their way and so is Eli. I'll wait until morning to tell the others but Eli wanted to know right away if anything changed with either of you." Adam said.

"So Mom and Dad are really cool with us being engaged?" Drew asked his brother.

"Yeah they are, Mom couldn't be happier, so long as you two don't go elope or make her a grandma anywhere in the near future. Dad said it's the best decision you've ever made." Adam replied.

"No argument here," Drew smiled locking eyes with Clare.

She smiled back at him, her cerulean eyes sparkling by the light of her smile and her lips attached to his. No matter how numb or bad or funny Drew felt kissing Clare or touching her at all made him feel better. Not just better elated, like floating on air above a sea of eternal bliss, okay maybe it was a little bit the drugs he was on too. He knew he'd only been out for two days but he felt like it had been years since he kissed her. His tongue slipped between her lips meeting hers, that ever present electric shock was there when their lips met. His hand automatically started feeling up her curves and then it was smacked and they broke apart.

"Not sexy time, neither of you can handle it right now!" Adam admonished.

He knew his brother was right but he wasn't happy about it, he grumbled slightly but the door of his room opened and a doctor came in that Drew assumed to be Dr. Stark.

"Hi Drew I'm Dr. Stark it's nice to meet you. You look much better than the last time I saw you although I assume a good deal of that has to do with Clare being with you. She can stay with you but I need to do an exam." Dr. Stark said coming over with a small flash light he put right in Drew's eyes.

Dr. Stark asked him a bunch of questions too but they were all about how he felt and what he could remember about Thursday before he fell. Before Dr. Stark was done his parents came in the room and Dr. Stark stopped briefly so his parents could greet him.

"Drew oh thank god you're awake honey!" His mom exclaimed rushing over and kissing his face several times.

"It's good to see your eyes Drew, you had us all worried." His dad smiled patting Drew's arm.

"He's doing very well Mr. and Mrs. Torres, if you could take a seat for a few minutes I'll finish my exam." Dr. Stark told them. Omar took Audra's arm and they sat down at Drew's bedside allowing Dr. Stark to resume his exam. "Everything is looking quite good Drew; I'm quite impressed considering the head injury you came in with. I'm going to order an MRI and CAT scan for the morning just to be sure but right now I'll let you guys continue your reunion." Dr. Stark said.

"Thank you doctor," Audra smiled with tears in her eyes.

The doctor left the room, Audra took Drew's hand and Drew noticed for the first time that Dallas had come with his parents and Eli had come in too at some point.

"Good to see you awake man and I'm glad you're okay too Clare, I heard you gave everyone a scare of your own." Dallas said.

"Thanks man, I'm glad to be awake again," Drew smiled at his billet brother and then turned to look at Clare, "and this time I'm going to keep a better eye on you." He said to her.

"You're probably still going to have to be in the hospital for a few days." Clare told him. "Thanks Dallas, I didn't mean to scare everyone." She apologized again.

"Yeah well this time we'll all keep a better eye on you." Eli said kissing her cheek, then bumping fists with Drew. "Glad you're okay too." Eli said.

"Thanks," Drew smiled at the boy who only a few weeks ago had been has enemy.

Everyone stayed for the rest of the dark morning hours talking, mostly about how glad they were Drew woke up but his mom did bring up the engagement and they talked about that and Drew and Clare moving in together in June after he graduates. Then the subject turned to telling all of this to Clare's mother.

"Ugh she's never going to be okay with it, she got mad at me for staying in the hospital with you, she seemed to think I wouldn't have passed out if I hadn't been in the hospital with you." Clare groaned.

"Yeah but if you weren't in the hospital you could have died, if you'd passed out at home or something it could have been a lot worse. Being in the hospital with Drew probably saved your life." Owen said.

"Yeah try telling her that, try telling her anything." Clare griped burying her head in Drew's shoulder.

Apparently she'd had enough of the subject but it didn't matter, Dr. Stark came in followed by a couple of orderlies with a gurney and Drew knew he was about to be taken for more tests.

"I know you two don't want to be apart but I need to take Drew to get his head examined, so how do we untangle you two?" Dr. Stark questioned scratching his head a little.

"I got this, let the BBF handle it." Owen insisted.

He went over, taking the covers off Clare, Drew released his grip on her knowing Owen had her and Owen picked her up. The orderlies unhooked Drew and moved him to the gurney by lifting the sheet under him. When Drew was out of the bed Owen set Clare down again and covered her once more.

"I promise I'll bring Drew right back," Dr. Stark assured Clare.

She turned her head to look at Drew. "I love you," she said softly.

"I love you more Angel," Drew smiled.

"What's BBF mean?" He heard his mom ask as he began being wheeled out of the room.

None of them replied as Clare, Owen, Eli and Adam all broke into laughter.

**I'll update as soon as I can but as I'm moving next week I don't know how much time I'll have to write.**


	55. A Few Minutes of Silence

**Hello my dear readers, I know it's been a while since I updated. As if moving wasn't hectic enough I had a friend in the hospital 2 days before I moved and was helping her family out. Well anyway I'm all moved now and updating will continue regularly again. If you don't already know the update order you can find it on my profile page.**

**Ch. 55 A few Minutes of Silence**

**(DREW)**

"BBF is Owen's official title but it's kind of a joke." Clare told them.

Whether or not Audra was satisfied with this answer she wasn't sure but the room fell silent until Drew returned and Owen helped get them into the same bed again. The nurse told them the doctor would be in soon to discuss the test results and suggested everyone grab some breakfast now. Since Clare was still hooked up to the IV she wasn't made to go eat with the others. Audra said they'd all be back in a few minutes and they all left the room, leaving a conscious Drew and Clare alone together for the first time in days.

"You shouldn't have stayed with me at the hospital the whole time Angel. You should have been at home and eating and resting." Drew tells her in a slightly scolding tone.

"I wasn't eating before you fell and if I'd been at home I would have been worried for you and driven crazy by mother. I'm happier when I'm with you, conscious or not." Clare told him.

"You know I'm happiest when you're in my arms." Drew smiled connecting their lips. "But I'm awake now and I think you should go to school tomorrow." He told her.

"No, I know you're awake but I'm still going to wo…" Drew silenced her with another kiss.

"WELL!" Came a sharp reprimanding voice in the doorway, they broke apart to see Helen in the doorway holding a box, the other hand on her hip and a condescending look on her face. "Clare you should be in your own bed, why are you in bed with him? Get up and in your own bed right now, I brought you breakfast come and eat." Helen Demanded.

"Mom I am not leaving Drew's side and thanks for breakfast but the IV's they have me on is giving me all the nutrients I need. I don't think I'm even supposed to eat anything until I'm off of the IV." Clare told her keeping her remarkably even considering how upset Drew could tell she was.

"Clare get out of that bed and get over here and eat breakfast! You passed out because you didn't eat you need to eat. It isn't going to kill you to be away from Drew for half an hour to eat." Helen snapped going over and trying to pull Clare up from the bed but Drew held her firmly and she held onto him.

"Mom stop did you hear a word I just said? I'm not leaving Drew's side and I'm not supposed to eat right now. I didn't just pass out because I wasn't eating mom there were other reasons. Maybe if you'd paid any attention before this you would have seen that something was wrong." Clare snapped at her.

"You should have been taking better care of yourself instead of spending all your time worried about that boy." Helen retorted.

"MOM GET OUT YOU'RE ONLY MAKING IT WORSE!" Clare screamed at her, then groaned as holding her hand to her head, her eyes glassing over a little.

Drew brushed a strand of hair from her face and rubbed her back gently. She turned burying her head against Drew's chest; he wrapped his arm around her a little tighter.

"I think you should go!" Drew said in a firm and angry tone to Helen.

"She's my daughter I have a right to be here, more of a right than you do." Helen responded with a voice full of venom.

Clare sat up pulling out of Drew's arms just a little. "MOM GET OUT! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO BAR…"

Clare wasn't able to finish her sentence as she suddenly went unconscious falling into his arms once more like a dead weight. Ignoring Helen's gasps and sudden ranting Drew pressed the call button but Clare was already waking up again. She groaned and clung to Drew's hospital gown weakly.

"Angel?" Drew asked kissing the top of her forehead.

"I'm okay, just got dizzy and light headed for a minute." She whispered against his chest.

"Did you need something Drew?" The nurse asked.

"Clare was yelling at her mom and she fainted." Drew explained.

The nurse came over and looked at Clare checking her pulse and other vitals. "No more yelling you're still pretty weak, I'm going to send in Dr. Stark." The nurse said and then turned to Helen. "Ma'am can I speak with you for a minute?" The nurse said pushing Helen to the door meaning she had no choice but to go with the nurse.

"She just makes me so mad, she didn't listen at all! She thinks she knows what's best for me but she barely pays attention to my life. I swear I could die and she would find a way to blame it on me." Clare says.

"That's not true Angel and anyway you're not allowed to die." Drew reminds her.

"How are you feeling Clare?" Dr. Stark asked coming in and looking at her monitor.

"My head is pounding again and I feel a little headed still, just keep my mom from coming back in the room and I should be fine." She replies.

"Yes I'll be speaking to your mother after this, in the meantime I'm going to have the nurse change some of your medications and increase some of the dosages. No more yelling or I won't be able to discharge you this evening. Drew your test results are in so when you're parents get back I'll be in talk with them." Dr. Stark said.

"Thanks doctor Stark," Drew smiled.

Drew kissed her softly and then kissed her nose, a moment later the nurse came in and started changing some things on Clare's IV, before she was done everyone else came back.

"What happened?" Owen asked taking a seat by their bed.

"My mom came by," Clare replied.

"Let me guess you yelled at her again?" Eli asked.

"Yeah and then she passed out mid yell but the doctor said as long as she didn't yell anymore he could discharge her tonight. Now you four tell her that she's going to school tomorrow." Drew said looking at Owen, Dallas, Eli and Adam.

"You're coming to school," Owen ordered.

"Adam and I will take you with us in the morning," Dallas told her.

"You really should try and go to school Clare, if you can't make it through the day then you can come back but I'll be here at the hospital tomorrow with Drew." Audra insisted.

"Fine I'll try but if I spend all my time worried about Drew I'm coming back to the hospital." She gave in.

"Oh good everyone's back, the test results are in and everything is looking good, there's no more swelling and no bleeding. There doesn't seem to be any permanent damage and things are healing well. I still want to keep you in the hospital for the next few days to be cautious but the way things are going we should have you home by Wednesday. You'll have to be resting, no TV, no physical activity," the doctor said and Drew frowned because he knew that meant no sexy time of any kind, "if you take it easy you should be back to school next Monday. You won't be able to do sports or any vigorous physical activity for a while. You will most likely still have dizzy spells, trouble remembering and headaches with time those will dissipate however. I know this all sounds like relatively bad news but considering the hit you took the head it's actually quite impressive that you're healing so well. Now as for you young lady, I spoke with your mother and told her she won't be allowed back in if she continues yelling at you. We sent her home to settle down but she may be back later. No more yelling even if she does come back and I expect you boys can keep the claws from coming out?" The doctor requested of Owen and the other boys.

"Don't worry if Helen even tries to raise her voice we'll get Helen out and we'll keep Clare calm." Eli assured him and Owen nodded in agreement.

"Good, meanwhile you both need to let the medicines do their job and Clare we should be able to discharge you by tonight although I don't suppose you'll be going home." The doctor commented and Clare shook her head clinging to Drew a little tighter. "I'm going off shift but Dr. Mitchell is here and he's been thoroughly filled in. I will see you guys in the morning." Dr. Stark said.

"Thank you Dr. Stark," they all said together.

"Well I'd say that's good news all around, it can't hurt both of you to take it easy for a while and I assume as long as you two are doing it together for the most part you'll be just fine." Audra said.

"As long as my angel's with me I'm perfect." Drew smiled pressing his lips to hers again until Owen hit his arm.

"Hey what did I say about sexy time?" He warned them and they broke apart laughing.

Throughout the day the couple had a steady stream of visitors from school, Jake came by with more clean clothes for her but thankfully her mom stayed away. In the evening Marisol and K.C. brought the others dinner from Little Miss Steaks. Everyone started eating when Dr. Mitchell came in and looked at Clare's chart.

"How are you feeling Clare?" Dr. Mitchell asked.

"Much better," she said.

"You're last set of test results came back and all your levels are back to normal so I'm going to discharge you and get you unhooked from the IV's and heart monitor. If you would like to try and eat something I think it would be wise just remember to start out eating many small meals throughout the day. You've gone several days hardly eating and your stomach has shrunk." Dr. Mitchell instructs her.

"Don't worry doc well make sure she eats well." Owen assures him.

"Excellent, well the nurse will be in shortly and I leave you in good hands." Dr. Mitchell smiles and leaves the room.

As soon as the nurse came in and got Clare disconnected from all the tubes and wires Owen handed her a plate with food.

"Okay I'll eat a little but can I maybe sit up first?" She requested.

Owen twisted his face at her but took the plate; Drew pressed the button to make the bed go up a little. Clare pushed herself up and Owen handed her the plate again. She nibbled at the food and barley at a quarter of what was on the plate but at least she ate something.

"You hardly ate ten bites," Eli scolds her.

"You heard the doctor, my stomach shrunk and I'm full now. I'll eat again in a couple of hours." She assures them.

"You better," Owen says.

After everyone else ate Audra said they should all leave to let Clare and Drew rest but made sure that the nurse would bring Clare something to eat again in a couple of hours.

**(CLARE)**

She'd been asleep for a couple of hours but suddenly woke up, her eyes blinking open and adjusting to the dimly lit room, she saw a nurse in the room checking Drew's vitals.

"Is he okay?" Clare asked in a whisper rubbing her wrist where the IV had been in her wrist a few hours ago.

"He's fine honey, he's doing great I'm just noting his vital signs." The nurse told her.

"Is there any chance that he could slip into a coma again?" Clare inquires sitting up a little but staying in Drew's arms.

"It's possible but very unlikely and not something you should be worried about, you've already had enough stress in the last few days. I'll be back in a couple of hours try and get back to sleep." The nurse told her before leaving the room again.

Despite the nurses reassurances Clare had trouble falling asleep again and she lay awake for over an hour just watching Drew sleep. She finally did get back to sleep but would wake up again every time the nurse came in to check on him. So when Audra, Omar, Dallas and Adam came just before seven she was already awake.

"Did you sleep Clare?" Omar asked.

"Mmhmm," she nodded with a yawn.

"You look tired," Audra said.

"I slept; I just woke up every time they came in to check on Drew." She told them.

"You're still going to school; you can't sit here worried about me all day." Drew insisted in a groggy voice and without opening his eyes.

"Guess I better go shower and get dressed then," Clare said attaching her lips to Drew's before sitting up and sliding off the bed. She faltered a little, Dallas and Adam ran over to catch her but she steadied herself before they reached her. "I'm okay just haven't been on my feet in about 36 hours." She told them with a smile and the room sighed in relief.

She took her bag and went into the tiny washroom, the shower was a very small but at least she could wash her hair and get clean. When she was done she dressed and finished getting ready for school before going back out to the hospital room. Getting back on the bed she laid with drew until it was time for the three of them to leave for school. She gave Drew a long kiss goodbye and reluctantly went out to the car with Dallas and Adam. Her backpack was already waiting for her in the backseat and knowing she hadn't yet eaten they stopped at the Dot first so she could get something for breakfast but they gave her strict orders not to get any coffee. She went in and found Peter working, he came around the counter to hug her.

"Feeling better I take it?" He said.

"Yeah but I still didn't want to come to school Drew made me and I'm being forced to get breakfast so can I get an herbal tea and a croissant please?" She requested when Peter let her go.

"Of course," Peter smiled and went around the counter.

"So Dallas tells me Drew woke up," Bianca remarks coming up next to her. Clare turns and glares at the girl with dark curls and big hoop earrings. "I come in peace I swear, I just want to know how Drew is doing, I'm not trying to get you raped again. I care about Drew too." Bianca tells her and her tone seems sincere.

Peter is now glaring at Bianca like he's ready to kill her but Clare holds up her hand to him and he goes back to making her tea.

"Drew's awake and he's doing well, he should be released on Wednesday but he'll have to rest at home for a few days. If everything goes well and it better then he'll be back at school on Monday." Clare replies.

She still hated Bianca but the girl seemed to be making a genuine effort and she sounded sincere, either way Clare did not have the energy to fight with her so the easiest thing to do was answer her question.

"Here you go Baby Edwards, on the house." Peter says handing her breakfast to her.

"Thanks Peter," Clare smiles and goes back out to the car.

It was only a two minute drive from the Dot to the school so Clare waited until they were inside before she started eating.

"Do you need any books from your locker?" Adam asks her as she sips at her tea.

"I need to go to the paper and check over the proofs for today's edition," Clare answers starting to walk away but she's grabbed by the arms and pulled back.

"Sorry Clare but I have strict orders from Owen not to let you out of our sight until he gets here." Dallas tells her.

"Besides Katie and Liam have the paper under control and they told you not to worry about it until you and Drew were all better." Adam reminds her.

"I guess I'll just sit and eat my breakfast then," she replies.

The three of them walk to a bench and Clare eats her breakfast, a few minutes later Bianca comes in the school and makes herself comfortable on Dallas' lap. As nice as the girl had been a short time ago at the Dot this action felt like a show to Clare, especially when Bianca started making out with Dallas. Whatever effect Bianca was hoping it would have on Clare all she could think was that she missed Drew. Having finished her breakfast she got up to toss her trash when Eli and Owen came in.

"How's Drew?" Owen asked.

"Better, the doctors still say he'll be going home on Wednesday and should be back at school on Monday." Clare tells them.

"And you?" Eli questions.

"I ate breakfast and didn't have coffee," she responds. "Can I go talk with my teachers now? I need to make up whatever I missed on Thursday."

"No I have a list from all your classes and all your teachers said you had until the end of the week so don't worry about it." Adam tells her.

"Okay well we have to do something because all I can think about is Drew and I really just want to go back to the hospital and be with him." She argued.

No sooner had the words left her mouth than Alli, Jenna, Dave and K.C. came in and asked how she was and how Drew was. They were followed by Connor and Wes who asked the same questions and then Jake who also asked the same questions.

"Your mom wants you to come home tonight after your internship," Jake told her after she informed him she and Drew were both feeling much better.

"Well that's not happening, I already feel like I've been away from Drew too long." Clare says back.

"I know and I tried telling her that but I'm not sure she listened. No offense but sometimes I don't know how my dad puts up with her." Jake comments as the bell rings.

"None taken, I love my mom but she's impossible and she never seems to listen when I talk. I think I know why Darcy ran all the way to Africa." Clare tells him as they begin walking down the hall in one large group.

Slowly the group diverged to go to their individual classes and Clare left them all to go to art class where Luke was already sitting at a table. He smiled at her; she returned the smile and went up to miss Dawes.

"Clare how nice to have you back dear, I'm glad you're feeling better, how's Drew?" Miss Dawes asked.

"He's doing well he should be back to school next week. I wanted to know what I missed on Thursday and if there was homework tonight since I have my internship." Clare says.

"Adam has a list of what you missed and there's no homework tonight, you just got back don't overwork yourself again." Miss Dawes advised her.

Clare smiled and nodded sitting down next to Luke, he asked how she was and how Drew was. When art ended Luke walked out with her and part way to science, at least until they met up with Adam. They did have homework for science so when Adam suggested they get something to eat in the caf as they left class she shook her head.

"I'm not hungry and I need to start on my homework." Clare said.

Adam turned to her with a scolding look. "You have to eat Clare and don't overdo it again, homework can wait." Adam told her firmly.

"Fine something small though, I still don't have much an appetite and I'm not overworking myself I just want to start on my science homework." She protested.

"Eli take her to the garden will you? I'm going to get her something to eat." Adam requested when Eli joined them.

Eli nodded putting his arm around Clare's shoulders and walking out with her to the garden. Owen, Connor, Jenna, Alli and K.C. all joining them before they even reached the garden. They sat together on the longest bench, Clare taking a seat between Eli and Owen, pulling out her science book to start on the reading. Adam joined them a short while later handing her an apple, Clare took it and started eating. The more she read the more she tuned out everyone's conversation and the more tired she became. Realizing just how little sleep she truly got last night she put her head on Eli's shoulder and yawned. In spite of her determination to stay awake her eyes began to close and she fell asleep without realizing it. Jolting awake when she heard the sound of the bell, her book dropped from her lap to the ground and her head popped up as she gasped.

"You okay?" Owen asked her.

"Yeah fine, just tired I didn't sleep much last night." She replied.

"Alright I'm taking you back to the hospital so you can get some sleep," Owen said pulling her up.

She just nodded, she didn't have the energy to argue and she really wanted to be back with Drew anyway. Adam told her he'd get another list of all her assignments and homework again, she waved to the others and followed Owen to his truck.

"You sure you still want to do your internship this afternoon?" Owen asked.

"Yes I'm sure; I just need a couple more hours of sleep." She told him.

"Okay I'll pick you up after school and take you then." Owen said parking at the hospital and walking in with her.

"What's wrong?" Drew asked when they came in the room.

"She didn't get much sleep last night, so I brought her back so she could sleep. I'll pick her up to take her to her internship," Owen informed him.

"Thanks Owen," Drew said as Clare took off her shoes and gets back in bed with Drew.

"Bye Owen," Clare yawned as Drew wrapped his arms around her.

She heard Audra thanking Owen, him saying goodbye to the three of them and then she was asleep. She slept until Drew woke her up to eat lunch and then she was awake for the rest of the day. She ate a little at lunch, it wasn't much but Audra and Drew seemed pleased with it and she was full anyway and she ate a little more before Owen picked her up to take her to her internship. She kissed Drew goodbye, hugged Audra and everyone that had come to visit before leaving with Owen. Natalie and everyone else asked her how Drew was feeling and she told them the same thing she'd told everyone else that day. The fast pace kept her distracted and busy until after the broadcast was over and Owen was waiting for her in the parking lot when she went out. They got back to the hospital and started walking to Drew's room but before they reached it they saw her mom in the hallway.

"Clare we need to talk," her mom said in a calm but earnest tone.

"Do you want me to stay?" Owen asked.

"No I'll be okay, I promise not to yell and pass out again." She told him.

Owen lingered for a minute and then spoke before leaving. "Okay but I won't be far and if I hear raised voices at all I'm coming back for you. I'm going to go tell Audra that you haven't eaten dinner yet." Owen said giving her mom a harsh warning look before going down the hall and into Drew's room.

"Why didn't you tell me you were so stressed Clare?" Helen inquires as soon as Owen is out of sight.

"I didn't tell anyone Mom, I didn't really even realize how stressed I was myself." She responds.

"I just don't understand why you would add to that stress by being in the hospital on constant vigil at that boy's bedside." Helen comments and Clare had to take a deep breath to keep from screaming.

"Drew his name is Drew, he's my boyfriend and I am deeply in love with him. Not being with him at the hospital would have been more stressful for me. You have got to stop treating him like he somehow caused all this Mom. Drew has proven his love for me to you, he came to the house and proclaimed his love for me, he's been nothing but good to me and yet you keep talking about him like he's some kind of parasite. God Mom even he and Eli are friends now, if Eli can see how much he loves me and not blame everything on Drew why can't you?" Clare counters.

"Because Honey I just don't want to see you get hurt. You're so young, you're only in high school and you still have so much life left to live and I hate to see you throw your life away one boy." Helen tells her.

Clare was incensed at her mother, her fists clenched and she calmed herself before yelling again. "Mom I am not throwing my life away I am in love with Drew, why can't you see that?"

"I do see that Clare but I was in love with my high school boyfriend too, then I fell in love with your father and then I fell in love again with Glen." Her mother informs her.

"I'm not you Mom, Drew and I fit together, I wish I could explain it. I can't tell the future but I know that Drew and I are going to be together for the rest of our lives. I'm happier when I'm with him, I feel safe when he holds me, I feel complete when we're together so me being worried sick about him is not me throwing my life away on some boy." Clare contends.

Helen looks at her and sighs deeply, her body slumping, a sure sign of defeat. "I just hope you don't get hurt, promise me you'll take care of yourself and come home one of these nights." Helen requests.

"I am taking care of myself Mom and if I don't I have Owen, Adam, Eli, Audra, Alli, Jenna, Jake, Dave and all my other friends watching me closely and making sure that I'm eating and sleeping. Not to mention Drew too and he's recovering from a traumatic head injury. Heck even Dallas is helping. I know I passed out and it was dangerous but I was stressed even before Drew was in the hospital, I lost my appetite and I wasn't thinking but you can't blame Drew for falling on accident. I'm going to stay by his side while he's in the hospital and the first night he's home and not just because it makes him happy because it makes me happy and I feel better but I promise I will be home one of these nights." Clare responds.

"That's all I ask, I love you sweetie, you know I'm only concerned out of love." Helen says.

"Yes Mom I know and I love you too." Clare replies.

"Do you need more clean clothes?" Her mom asks.

"No Jake brought me some yesterday," Clare says.

"Well then I guess I'll see you a couple of days." Helen says hugging Clare and then walking down the hall.

Clare watches her mom for a minute and then walks down the hall to Drew's room. Everyone falls silent when she enters and looks at her expectantly.

"I didn't hear any yelling so I take it that was a good sign?" Owen asks.

"Well she sort of understands I guess although I had to keep myself from yelling at her many times." Clare informs them as she sets her purse down goes to Drew's bedside kicks off her shoes and gets in bed with him.

"As long as you're with me nothing else matters," Drew says softly his warm breath wafting over her skin and she instantly feels a sense of relief and bliss.

"Omar is bringing dinner for you Clare you need to eat before you get too comfortable and fall asleep." Audra told her.

Clare just nodded and nuzzles into Drew some more; Omar came a short time later brining Clare a salad for dinner. She ate about half it; people slowly began to leave as the evening got later. The Torres clan was the last to leave saying they'd be back in the morning.

"I love you Drew," she yawned against his chest when she was ready for bed.

"I love you more Angel," he whispered to her, holding her close and kissing her gently.

She deepened the kiss and fell asleep happily against Drew's chest.

**(DREW)**

"Maybe we shouldn't do this today, you've only been home for a few hours maybe telling my family we're engaged should wait until you're better." Clare said nervously and Drew put his arm around her holding her closer than he already was.

"I don't think there will ever be a perfect time to tell your mother we're engaged so we might as well get it out of the way now. I'm pretty sure Jake and Glen will be happy for us and maybe your mother's reaction won't be as bad as we're expecting." Drew tried to comfort her.

"Yeah right, my mother does not take things well; this will be world war three I'm sure of it." Clare replied with a despondent tone.

Before Drew could reply the doorbell rang and Clare sighed nervously. She stands, helps Drew to stand and straightens the bandage still around his head before they go downstairs hand in hand. Clare can smell Audra's dinner before they even get down the stairs. Briefly letting go of Drew to hug her family they sit down at the table and begin eating. Dallas was at a late practice and then meeting Bianca for dinner so he wouldn't be there which is good because Drew wasn't sure Dallas could keep his mouth shut. Conversation began with how everyone's day was, how school was going and slowly segued to how Drew was feeling. The longer the subject was belayed the more anxious Clare was becoming. She gripped Drew's hand tighter and tighter under the table and ate less and less so he finally decided to broach the subject.

"We asked you all to dinner for a reason actually, Clare and I are engaged." Drew announces and one side of the table stops moving.

"He proposed on Christmas Eve but we're not getting married until after we both graduate." Clare added quickly holding her hand up so they would know the ring she'd been wearing on her finger was an engagement ring. "We do however want to move in together this summer after Drew graduates. He'll get a job and I have the internship and I can get another job if I need to. I'm not pregnant or anything like that and I repeat we aren't going to actually get married until after we both graduate. Drew will follow me to college and he's going to take some classes at community college." Clare finished and there was a tense moment of silence.

"Oh," was the only response that came from Clare's mother.

"Congratulations," Jake smiled reaching across the table to shake Drew's hand.

"Did you know?" Glen asked Drew's parents.

"We only found out a week ago when Drew was first in the hospital but we support them in their decision. We think it's very sound and Clare has been a godsend to Drew." Audra replies.

"I guess living together before marriage is a good idea. Give you kids a taste of the real world before you get married. Congratulations Drew and Clare, a toast to the happy couple." Glen says raising his glass.

Even Helen raised her glass and everyone made a toast for Drew and Clare. While she wasn't objecting Helen was very silent for the rest of dinner and this did worry Drew a little.

"You'll be home tomorrow after school won't you Clare?" Helen asked before they left for home.

"No not right after school I'll want to come and see Drew for a while but I'll be home for dinner." Clare tells her.

"Good well then I will see you tomorrow night honey," Helen said hugging Clare and leaving.

They said goodbye to Glen and Jake, goodnight to his parents and Adam and went upstairs to his room.

"That wasn't so bad," Drew said when they were laying on his bed.

"It was kind of scary actually, like we snapped a part of her mind. She didn't say anything else at dinner and she didn't even look at you when she left." Clare remarks.

"Yes but at least she didn't yell," Drew says trying to be encouraging but truthfully he found it a little eerie himself.

"I love you Drew," she says after a few minutes of silence.

"I love you more Angel." He replies holding her a little tighter.

When he began to get tired they got ready for bed and he fell asleep feeling her soft breath on his chest. He was awoken the next morning by her leaving the bed. She bent down and kissed him passionately before leaving for the washroom. She returned a minute later and started getting dressed, he propped himself up a little to watch her properly.

"I'll be over right after school and if you start to feel bad or anything at all promise to call me right away." She persisted.

"I promise but don't worry Angel Mom will be here with me all day." He assures her.

She finishes dressing and kisses him again before going downstairs to eat breakfast. She returns again to kiss him goodbye before leaving for school with Dallas and Adam. Drew's mom brought him breakfast and then told him to rest when he was done eating. Of course not wanting Drew to fall to far behind Audra had found his required reading on audio books and had them playing in his room all day. He heard Adam, Clare, Dallas and Owen come in that afternoon and knew school must be out. They all came up to his room and hung out for a couple of hours, Clare and Owen sitting with him on his bed.

"I guess I should get home, I did promise mom I'd be home for dinner. I'll be over tomorrow, I love you Drew." She said leaning over to give him a loving kiss.

"I love you more Angel," he smiles kissing her again.

"I'll drive her home I have to get home too," Owen says standing up and bumping fists with Drew. "See you tomorrow dude." Owen says putting his hand on Clare's back and Drew watches them leave.

"Dinner will be ready in a few minutes you kids should wash up," his mother says appearing in his doorway.

Drew got up and went to the washroom washing his hands and then made his way downstairs. Adam set the table and their mom put dinner on the table. Dallas and Adam took huge portions but Drew still didn't have his appetite back entirely. Not long after they began eating the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it," Adam says getting up from the table; they couldn't see him when he went around the corner but they heard him open the door. "Clare what's wrong?" Adam says.

At the sound of his true loves name Drew gets up from the table, turning the corner to see Adam holding a very upset Clare.

"Angel what happened, tell me?" Drew asks taking her from Adam and holding her close.

"She wants to send me away Drew. Helen, she's going to send me to live with grandmother and away from you." Clare tells him through her tears that are rapidly soaking his shirt.

**Update Soon**


	56. You Can't Go Home

**Ch. 56 You Can't Go Home**

**(DREW)**

"What do you mean she's sending you to live with your grandma?" Drew asked holding her close.

"Doesn't your grandma live in San Diego?" Adam asks.

"That's the point; she wants to send me away, as far away from you as she can." Clare cried, she was trembling she was sobbing so hard.

He was starting to get dizzy but he didn't want to let go of her, the thought of her being so far away killed him though and there was no way he was about to let that happen.

"Come sit down honey have some dinner and tell us what happened." His mother said in a firm but clam tone. "Dallas set a place for Clare next to Drew please," she said taking Clare from his arms.

Dallas set a place for her, Audra sat her down, Adam served her some dinner, Drew sat down taking her hand while Clare dried her tears with a napkin.

"Start at the beginning Clare," Audra said when Clare had calmed down a little.

"Owen dropped me off, I went in to find just my mom home, she was sitting at the kitchen table and my suitcases were near the door. I asked her what was going on and she told me that she was sending me to live with Grandma; that I was leaving on a plane tonight!" Clare tells them and begins crying again.

Drew puts an arm around her holding her close as she takes a deep breath and a minute to calm herself again.

"I told her no, that I wasn't going," Clare says continuing, "she told me I didn't have a choice. She says that I need some space from you, says that we have to spend some time apart and that we'll start thinking clearly when we've had some distance from each other. She says I can come back in September just before school starts; she won't let me come back until after you've graduated. She's hoping you'll leave and forget me or something, she's trying to tear us apart." Clare sobs turning to cry on Drew's shoulder again.

"I'm not going to let that happen Angel, she's not going to take you away from me." Drew assures her.

"We won't let her send you away Clare, neither will Eli or Owen." Adam tells her.

"She can't just send you away this isn't 1950 and I'm certain both my sons would go after you if she tried." Audra says and Clare finally smiles a little.

Her smile turned to a look of fear when the doorbell rang. "That's her she's going to take me to the airport." Clare says in a scared tone.

"Relax Clare we won't let her, Adam get their plates and help them up to Drew's room. Dallas answer the door I'm going to call Omar." Audra instructs.

Clare and Drew stand while Adam gets their plates; the three of them walk upstairs going into Drew's room just as Drew hears Dallas opening the front door. Sitting on his bed together he puts his arm around Clare and then Adam hand their plates to them.

"Stay up here with Drew we won't let her send you anywhere," Adam assures his best friend.

Clare smiles and Adam goes downstairs closing Drew's bedroom door as he leaves.

"She can't take you from me Angel, not now, not when I need you the most. Of course I always need you I love you Clare." Drew says softly placing his lips on hers.

"I love you more Drew," She smiles when he takes his lips away.

"Maybe I can talk to her, make her understand how in love we are," Drew suggests as Clare starts nibbling at her dinner finally.

"You've already done that, so have I. You've proclaimed your love for me to my mother more than once. I've explained it, you've explained it and she always says she understands and calms down for a while but it's like she thinks we're not serious because the very next time we try and tell her something she explodes again! She's set in stone on this idea that we're making a mistake that we don't love each other the way we say we do, that it's a high school crush or puppy love and as soon as we're apart we'll find other people. Maybe she's just hoping that we will." Clare says with a sorrowful voice.

"She can't take you; you'll be seventeen in a little over a week. And anyway Owen, Adam, Eli and I will stop her." Drew comforts his love.

"You aren't supposed to be doing anything but lying in bed," she reminds him.

Drew smiles and kisses her in response pulling away when they hear yelling downstairs.

"YOU CAN'T STOP ME AUDRA SHE'S MY DAUGHTER!" Helen screams.

"Yes but she ran here scared and upset, I'd say I have plenty to go to children's aid and prove emotional trauma and I know you've previously hit her." His mother replies, she's not yelling but her voice is very loud and austere. "If you try and put her on a plane Helen she's just going to run away, she's just going to come here! I understand you're concerned but locking her away is going to do more harm than good. You're not considering Clare or Drew or even Adam, only yourself!" His mother snaps at Clare's mother.

"You think if they start hitting each other Adam and Dallas will pull them apart?" Clare asks him half joking.

"I don't think either of them will let it get that far," He told her kissing her forehead as their mothers continued fighting downstairs.

"I am thinking of Clare she's making a terrible mistake and she doesn't see it, she needs some space to see it." Helen snapped back, no longer yelling but her voice was still raised and held a lot of venom in each word.

"What mistake they fell in love! Unless you're saying that my son is a mistake?!" Audra growled back her voice getting a little higher.

"You're not a mistake you're the best thing that's ever happened to me," Clare says to him taking his hand.

"And you're the best thing that's ever happened to me and everyone seems to know it but your mother." Drew replies kissing her hand as Helen continued yelling downstairs.

"WELL SHE NEVER DID ANY OF THESE THINGS UNTIL SHE STARTED DATING THAT DELINQUENT!" Helen hollered loud enough to make Clare cringe.

"PARDON ME? DREW HAS HAD HIS SHARE OF TROUBLE BUT HE IS NOT A DELINQUENT! AND THEY ARE IN LOVE!" His mom yells back.

Suddenly downstairs got very quiet, almost eerily quiet then there was some angry talking that they couldn't quite make out and then the slamming of the front door, so hard it shook the house. A minute later there were footsteps coming up the stairs and a knock on Drew's door, Clare tensed up clinging to him obviously afraid that it was her mother.

"It's Adam," his brother called from the other side of the door and Clare relaxed.

"Come in bro," Drew called and the door opened, "what happened?" Drew asked.

"You're mom was pissed off and wanted to take you to the airport, our mom told her she couldn't take you and that you guys should talk in the morning and to let you sleep here. Then they started fighting which I'm assuming you heard, anyway when it looked like they were going to start hitting each other I called Dave's dad. When I told Helen the cops were coming she got all huffy and left, she didn't exactly say you weren't going but I doubt she'll be back tonight." Adam informs them.

"Thanks Adam," Clare smiles.

"Officer Turner's still on his way over and I called Owen he's on his way too. Mom said you'll sleep here tonight and go to school with me and Dallas in the morning. We'll figure out the rest tomorrow." Adam enlightens them as the doorbell rings.

They heard a deep voice that was definitely not Owen's and figured Officer Turner was there. Someone came running up the stairs and Dave's smiling face appeared in the doorway, Drew waved him in.

"Hey you feeling better or did Mrs. Martin's screaming make your head hurt again?" Dave asks joining Adam at the end of Drew's bed.

"Seeing my Angel in tears made my head hurt again," Drew says taking Clare's lips with his.

"You two are so adorable it makes my stomach hurt," Dave teased and they broke apart.

"Where's your dad?" Clare asks Dave.

"Downstairs talking to Mrs. Torres and Dallas, he'll come up to talk to you guys in a minute. So your mom's really trying to pack you off to your grandma's?" Dave asks and Clare nods. "Man your mom is nuts, I mean it's not like you two got married and are having a kid. You guys are in love and having sex like most teenagers." Dave comments and Drew, Clare and Adam all exchange a look. "You're not pregnant right?" Dave asks when they're all silent for a minute.

"No I'm not pregnant, been on birth control forever but we are engaged. The ring I got from Drew on Christmas Eve, he proposed and I said yes. That's why my mom is freaking out but we told her we weren't getting married until after we both graduated. We made it very clear that we weren't getting married anytime soon, not until we're both done with high school and yet she's still freaking out." Clare explains.

"I think she's more worried that we want to move in together this summer," Drew comments.

"You guys got engaged and plan to move in together? Wow that's a big step but you guys are already attached at the hip so I can see that. Never seen anyone more in love than the two of you." Dave replies.

"My mom says she sees it too and yet she's trying to send me away." Clare grouses.

"Dave only our families and Owen even know we're engaged, we're gonna have to make an announcement I guess, pretty soon but I'd like to wait until I don't have this bandage on my head and I'm back at school." Drew tells him.

"Don't worry I won't say anything, I am going to be in the wedding though right?" Dave teases in response Drew throws a pillow at him.

Someone knocked at the door and they all looked over to see his mom and Dave's dad in the doorway. Officer Turner didn't have a uniform on but he did have a notepad out to take down notes.

"Drew, Clare Officer Turner wants to speak with you guys for a minute." Audra said as they stepped into the room.

"Clare can you tell me everything that happened tonight?" Officer Turner asks.

Clare recounted the whole evening over again, every time she started to tear up Drew would hold her a little tighter.

"If your mom comes back tonight Mrs. Torres can refuse her admittance you can stay here for the night but you can't hide out here from your mom forever." Officer Turner tells her.

"I know," Clare sighs.

"Call me back if there's another disturbance for now I won't file a report unless the situation becomes escalated. Come on Dave you'll see Clare and Adam at school tomorrow." Officer Turner says closing his notebook.

"See you guys tomorrow, get better Drew." Dave says waving to them as he gets off the bed.

Audra left the room with them; Clare sighed and put her head on Drew's shoulder.

"I don't think you guys are going to eat anything else so I'll take these downstairs." Adam says taking their plates.

They heard Adam go downstairs and then there was another knock on the door and Owen walked in without waiting to be asked.

"Hey saw Dave and his dad downstairs, would have been here sooner but I stopped off at your place to get you a change of clothes, pajamas and your backpack." Owen says dropping a bag and her backpack on the floor.

"Thanks Owen you're the best BBF ever," Clare smiles leaving Drew's arms momentarily to kiss Owen's cheek.

Owen smiles and sits on the bed with them. "So your mom finally snapped and is trying to ship you off huh?" Owen asks.

"Yeah to my grandma's in San Diego," Clare pouts cuddling up to Drew again.

"Don't worry about it Clare we won't let her take you away." Owen assures her.

"I know," she smiles, "it still worries me that we've talked to her, she's watched us together, she's admitted she knows we're in love and she still thinks that sending me away is the answer. Drew's talked to her before, he's proclaimed his love for me in front of her, in front of my family and she's seemed happy, said she was happy but then she freaks out every time she learns something new." Clare laments.

"She's looking out for you, she's your mom." Drew says.

"No she's trying to control me, she lost Darcy and she's trying to control me and as smart as she is she doesn't see that she's pushing me away and losing me even more." Clare replies.

Owen opened his mouth to reply but was interrupted by a knock on the door before he was able to get a word out.

"Clare Omar's on the phone with your father, we're going to get this all sorted out so don't you worry. Drew needs to rest now, Clare will be at school tomorrow Owen and you can come visit Drew tomorrow." Drew's mom says.

"Yeah see you guys tomorrow," Owen says getting off the bed.

Drew and Clare wave to Owen and Audra tells them to get ready for bed before leaving his room and closing the door behind her. Clare get off the bed, pulling him up, he cups her chin with his fingers and compresses their lips together in a passionately loving kiss.

"You know it's only eight you don't have to go to bed with me. I mean it's not like we can have sexy time." He tells her when he pulls away from the kiss.

"I don't care; I want to be with you. Lying in your arms awake for hours is better than being away from you. I love you Drew." She replies with a soft smile.

"I love you more Angel," Drew smiles back.

After getting ready for bed they get in bed, he wraps her in his arms and soon he falls asleep. Waking up the next morning when Clare gets out of the bed.

"I'm going to take a shower before Adam or Dallas can get to it," she tells him.

"Does that mean you're going to come back to the room naked?" Drew asks with a hopeful smile.

She twists her mouth at him and walks off to the shower, he started to fall asleep again when Clare was out of the room but heard his parents talking, talking about Clare. Drew sat up slowly to listen but the talking moved downstairs, now though he was awake so he got up and dressed. Clare came back in the room a few minutes later wrapped in a towel; before she could put clothes on he grabbed her for a soft kiss. He kept kissing her lips and took the towel away from her body, pulling away from the kiss and smiling at the sight of her bare body before him he put his lips on her neck.

"Drew, no sexy time." She admonished.

"But you're all naked and sexy and it's been forever!" He whined.

"Drew it's been a week," she laughed.

"That is forever for us," he replied in a whining tone.

She smiled wrapping her arms around his neck. "I miss sexy time too but you need to rest your head. When you're all better and the doctor gives you the all clear then we will make up for all the lost time I promise." She tells him.

"Fine but we're going to need like a whole week of nonstop sexy time to make up for it. If we're not going to have sexy time then you should get dressed, I heard my parents talking about you." Drew tells her.

Clare got dressed with a nervous look on her face and they went downstairs, Audra and Omar were at the table looking over to them when they came down.

"Your mom can't take you Clare; well she can't forcibly send you to California. Your parents have shared custody of you and your dad wasn't informed that you were going to be sent to California. He's going to call your mom today to talk to her, I don't know how much good it will do but she can't send you away without permission from Randall first and I don't believe he's going to give it." Omar tells them.

"That's good then right? She can't send you away from me." Drew said kissing her softly.

"She can still lock me in my room," Clare says sardonically.

Drew kissed her again and she smiled before they sat down to have breakfast. Adam and Dallas sat down at the table when they were ready for school and heard the news. After breakfast Clare kissed Drew goodbye then left with Dallas and Adam to go to school.

"Mom do you mind if I call Helen over, Clare doesn't think it will do any good but I still want to try and talk to Helen." Drew said when everyone else had left.

"Haven't you already talked to Helen about you and Clare?" Audra asked.

"Yes and so has Clare but I have to try again, I know her mom can be a bitch but I'm going to marry Clare one day and I don't want to be on bad terms with her mother." Drew said.

"Alright go ahead and call her ask her to come by on her lunch and you need to rest until then." Audra instructs.

Drew nodded and went upstairs to get his phone and called Helen, she said she would come by on her lunch to talk. Drew spent the rest of his morning resting in his bed and bored out of his mind. At eleven his mom brought him a sandwich for lunch, just after he finished eating Helen came by and Audra showed her up to his room.

"Thanks for coming," Drew said.

"Well I can't send my daughter away from you so I thought talking might give you chance to see how you're hurting her." Helen replies.

Drew took a deep breath because he already wanted to yell at the woman. "I'm in love with Clare, deeply in love with Clare, not just puppy love or high school crush. I know she's your baby girl but she's not a baby anymore she's a woman, a very responsible and mature young woman."

"She wasn't a woman until you got your hands on her," Helen says with a tight jaw.

Drew knit his eyebrows together; the way her mom was talking you'd think he was robbing the cradle. Clare was only a year younger than him and she was vastly more mature than him.

"If you're talking about her virginity I didn't pressure her into anything, she told me when she was ready. It was her decision when to do anything; I have never done anything she didn't want to do. I love her more than anything and I would never do anything to hurt her." Drew told his future mother in law.

"But you are hurting Drew can't you see that, you're holding her back, holding her down. You both are young and shouldn't be tied down to one person. This is the time for you to date and find out what you want in a person. You're too young to be getting married and living together, you should be dating and concentrating on high school. Clare already has so much on her plate but she puts you before herself and she ended up in the hospital because of it. In the last few months she's lost her virginity, gotten engaged and now she wants to move in with you. She'll work herself to death taking care of you and she's going to university next year and you should be going in September." Helen told him in a calm but very condescending voice.

Drew didn't know where to begin, Helen was accusing of him putting Clare in the hospital, keeping her from going to University next year and making it sound like he was entirely helpless and Clare was going to have to do everything for him. He took a deep breath before talking, the urge to yell at the woman was very strong but he knew that yelling at her was only going to make his head hurt more.

"I would never hold Clare back I love her…" Drew was saying when Helen interrupted him.

"Good then you should break up with her so she can be free. The last thing Clare needs right now is to be burdened by you. She should be working at her internship and doing school work not taking care of a boy and being his personal call girl." Helen said.

Drew looked at her astonished, her own mother just called Clare a whore, he was no longer able to keep from yelling. "SHE IS NOT MY PERSONAL CALL GIRL SHE IS MY FIANCÉ AND WE'RE IN LOVE!" Drew screamed then fell back in massive pain and heard his mother running the stairs.

"Helen you need to leave now, I knew this was a bad idea." Audra insisted.

"I expect you to do the right thing Drew," Helen said as she left.

Drew glowered at her but his head hurt too much to say anything. His mom took Helen downstairs and he heard the front door close, a few minutes later his mom came back in the room with a bottle of water and some of the pills the doctor gave him.

"You shouldn't have yelled Drew, how's your head?" Audra asked with a worried and slightly exasperated voice although he was pretty sure it was meant for Helen and not for him.

"I know Mom," Drew said lying down again, "but she made me so angry, she called Clare a whore, told me I was holding her back and holding her down, made it sound like Clare was going to have to take care of me as if I'm completely helpless for the rest of my life. She didn't listen to anything I said. She wants me to break up with Clare so she can date other people. She swears Clare was a nun before she got together with me." Drew told her.

"Helen definitely has some skewed views of the world and her own daughter. Try to get some sleep I'm sure Clare, Owen and a few others will be over right after school. I'll be back to check on you in fifteen minutes." His mom said.

Drew nodded and closed his eyes. "Mom we have to do something we can't let Clare go back and live with that crazy woman." He said just before his mom left his room.

"Don't worry we'll take care of Clare." She assured him.

He heard his mom close his bedroom door, his head pounding he thought about Clare and fell asleep.

**(CLARE)**

"How are you going to pick me up from internship if you have a hockey game to be at?" She asked Owen as they left school for the day with their friends.

"A hockey game I probably won't even be playing in," Owen replied.

"Owen you need to be at your game, I'd be there to watch you if I didn't have my internship." Clare told him.

"I can pick her up if you give Dallas a ride home," Adam speaks up.

"And take her back to your house I don't think so, I'll be taking you to and picking you up from internship then you will come home with me." Helen announced suddenly appearing.

"You're telling me I can't go see my boyfriend, who's at home recovering from a serious head injury?" Clare questioned in an incredulous tone.

"I had a talk with Drew this afternoon; I think we came to an understanding. I'm sure he won't miss you now come on you need to get to your internship." Helen insisted reaching for Clare's arm but she yanked it away.

"You did what? What did you say to him mother? What did you do?" Clare demanded her voice full of pain and rage.

"I made him understand how he was holding you back and he needed to break up with you for your own good." Helen replied, her voice was even but she seemed to be confused as to why Clare was nearly in tears.

"Are you insane Mom? It doesn't matter what you say Drew would not break up with me we're in love. Very very very in love! Everyone else sees it and knows it why can't you? Adam sees it, Owen, Alli even Eli my ex-boyfriend who up until a few weeks ago hated Drew and wanted me back he sees it so why can't you?" Clare cried, her voice raised high and she knew the whole yard was watching them but she didn't care.

"Clare you're making a scene now come on we need to get you to your internship." Helen said grabbing Clare's arm tightly and roughly pulling her.

"Let me go, I'm not going anywhere with you!" Clare barked pulling her arm away.

Owen stepped between her and her mother, making himself very tall and menacing looking. Adam came and put his arm around her shoulder, Eli stood at her other side, Alli, Jenna, Dave, K.C., Connor, Wesley, Becky all were huddled around her now.

"Back off Helen she doesn't want to go with you," Owen said in very calm but very harsh voice that said he meant business.

"She's my daughter you can't stop me from taking my daughter." Helen responded.

"Wanna bet? You try to take her or touch her again and I will stop you." Owen replied in the same tone.

"What's going on?" Officer Turner asked coming up to the group.

"Clare and her mom were having a fight, her mom tried to take her and Clare told her to leave her alone. She doesn't want to go with her mom," Dave told his dad.

"Are you alright Clare?" Officer Turner asked her.

"Not remotely no," Clare replied.

"Do you want to go home?" He asked.

"No not with her and I have to get to my internship. Owen please take me, Adam here's the parking pass so you can pick me up." Clare said pulling the pass from her wallet and handing it to Adam.

"Clare you are not going back to Drew, you…" Helen started when Clare cut her off.

"Try and stop me Helen!" Clare barked at her taking Owen's hand and walking off to the parking lot.

"You're not just going to let that boy take my daughter," Helen said to Officer Turner.

"He's not taking her Mrs. Martin she's going of her own free will to her job I have no legal grounds on which to stop her. I suggest you go home and cool down." Officer Turner replied.

There was more talk, muffled angry voices; Clare didn't hear anything else as they were getting into Owen's truck.

"You sure you want to go to work after that?" Owen asked as he started driving.

"Yeah I'm sure, the work will distract me and maybe I won't be so angry when I get to Drew's house. I better call Jake and ask him to bring me some clothes though," she said pulling out her phone. After a brief recap of the fight to Jake he said he'd get her some more clothes. "I can't believe my mother tried to send me away and when that didn't work she tried to get Drew to break up with me." Clare lamented when she hung up with Jake.

"She's not just crazy she's also dumb because there's no way Drew would ever break up with you for anything." Owen replies in a comforting tone.

"I know that and you know that but my mom doesn't get it," Clare says showing her ID badge to the security guard. "Good luck at your game tonight if you're not too tired will you come to Drew's?" She asked.

"I'll be over right after to give you guys a full recap of the game," he responds.

She smiles at him and gets out of the truck, waving to Owen before going in the building. Kept very busy her internship the hours flew by and before she knew it the newscast was over and it was time to go home. She left the building afraid that she might actually see her mother in the parking lot despite the fact that her mother didn't have a way to get past security but only Adam was waiting for her in Drew's car.

"How was work?" Adam asked.

"Busy, nothing too exciting has my mom been by?" She asked nervously.

"No haven't seen your mom but Jake came by with some more clothes for you and my parents invited your dad to dinner, he's at the house right now." Adam told her.

"My dad?" She asks.

"Yeah they think he can help," Adam replies.

When they reached the Torres house her father's car was indeed in the driveway, Adam parked the car, they got out and went in. The adults were talking at the table getting suddenly quiet when she and Adam came in. Her dad got up, coming over to hug her tightly.

"I'm sorry you have to go through all this Clare, your mother has always been unreasonable." Her dad says.

"Clare you must be hungry honey sit down and have some dinner. Adam could you go upstairs and wake your brother from his nap he should eat too." Audra requests.

"Sure Mom," Adam replies.

Audra made plates for Clare and Drew while Adam ran upstairs and Clare sat down, Drew and Adam both coming down a moment later.

"Hi Angel," Drew smiles sitting down next to her, taking her hand before capturing her lips for a kiss.

"Omar, Randall and I have been talking over the situation and we think we have a solution. Helen obviously can't be reasoned with and her behavior gets more extreme. She came over today at Drew's request so he could try and talk with her, tell her again how much he loves her and she told him he was holding her down and they should break up." Audra told them. Clare gripped Drew's hand tightly under the table; she was unbelievably angry at her mother but took a deep breath as Audra was still talking. "And we heard about the incident after school from Adam. Helen is bound and determined to separate you two and break you up. We know and understand that separating you two would only cause you pain. Why Helen can't see what is so painfully obvious I will never understand! That woman is so terribly selfish and…" Audra begins ranting when Omar cuts her off.

"Honey," he says calmly and Audra stops then Omar looks at her and Drew. "Clare you're sixteen you can decide which parent you want to live with." Omar tells her.

"Okay so I choose to live with dad but how does that help and Dad lives in a two bedroom apartment with his girlfriend and her son where would I sleep?" Clare inquires.

"Here, you choose to live with me and I give you permission to sleep here at Drew's house. Your mother doesn't need to know." Her dad says.

"But what about Helen can she stop me from living with Dad?" Clare asks.

"She'd have to take your dad to court and be able to prove some sort of abuse. Your mother is stubborn but I don't think she'd go that far and hopefully Glen and Jake will talk some sense into her. Even if she did decide to take your dad to court you'll be seventeen very soon and then there isn't anything she can do." Omar tells her.

"You know that we love you Clare but you can't stay here all year there really isn't room so we were thinking that rather than move in to your own apartment this summer the three of us thought you guys would move in to your own apartment in a month or two when Drew is better." Her dad tells them.

"You mean it?" Clare asks happily.

"You'll let us move in together like as soon as this bandage comes off my head?" Drew questions in an excited tone.

"As soon as you stop getting dizzy spells and headaches and the doctor says you can handle school and work. Clare has a job but you'll need one too, your father and I and Clare's father will help as long as you're still in school but we won't pay your way. We'll start looking for suitable apartments next week." Audra informs them.

"Thank you dad, Audra, Omar you have no idea what this means to me to us." Clare smiles.

"We love you guys, you're the best parents." Drew says getting up to hug his parents.

"Don't get to excited Andrew this isn't going to be a picnic or a reason for you two to stay in and do nothing but…" Audra paused seemingly unsure of the word to use.

"Have sexy time; I think mom's trying to say." Adam finished for her and Audra nodded.

"I know mom, we'll need jobs, we'll have to pay bills and buy groceries it's going to be hard but your still the best." Drew replied.

Drew sat back down next to Clare; they finished their dinner talking to Adam about them moving in together and how he'd be over all the time. The adults were talking about it too but they were focused on what neighborhood to look for apartments in. Clare and Drew were nearly done eating when Dallas and Owen walked in.

"You guys look happy, oh food I'm starved we won the game. Who's the other old dude?" Dallas says quickly as he goes into the kitchen and starts piling a plate with food.

"Mike Dallas my father Randall Edwards," Clare introduces them.

"Nice to meet you I'm going to eat in the basement." Dallas says going down to the basement with a full plate.

"So we're smiling that's a good sign right?" Owen asks sitting down.

"Would you like something to eat Owen?" Audra offers.

"That would be great I'm starving too, I actually played tonight." Owen says.

"You can take my seat I should be getting home," her dad says standing up and Owen sits down. Her dad comes over to her and hugs her with one arm from behind. "Bye sweetheart we'll talk soon and if your mother asks you're living with me. Goodbye Drew you take care of my little girl for me." He says shaking Drew's hand.

"I will sir, I don't know how to do anything but take of and love her." Drew replies.

Her dad leaves and Audra sets a full plate down in front of Owen.

"So why all the smiles?" Owen asks but.

"I can legally choose which parent I want to live with, I choose to live with my dad or at least we say I live there really I move in here. Just temporarily though when Drew is well enough to hold a job and go to school in a month or two we can get our own apartment, by that time I'll be seventeen and my mom can't do anything about it." Clare informs him.

"Sweet you won't have to wait until summer to move in together." Owen says between bites of food.

"Yeah my mom tried to pull us apart and she ended up accelerating things, rather than moving in together this summer we'll be doing it in a month. Enough talk about Helen you guys won the game and you actually got to play, I believe I was promised a recap." Clare reminds him.

Owen smiles and spends the next 45 minutes eating and telling them all about the game. "Thanks for the dinner Mrs. Torres I should be getting home now. I'll see you guys tomorrow." Owen says when he's done.

Clare and Drew get up from the table and walk Owen to the door. Clare hugs him and he and Drew shake hands.

"You should go upstairs and rest I'll help your mom clean up." Clare says when they walk back into the kitchen.

"That's okay Clare you've had a long and trying day you should both go upstairs and rest." Audra replies.

"Thanks again for everything both of you." Clare says hugging Audra and Omar.

"It's our pleasure Clare; you're a part of this family. You have been for a long time before Drew asked you to marry him." Audra smiles.

"It's like 9:00 on a Friday night and I'm not at all tired so I'm going to go hang out with Dallas." Adam says.

"Yeah night Adam," Drew smiles.

"Night bro," Adam says going over to hug Clare. "Goodnight Clare sleep well, sleep only neither of you is well enough to do anything." Adam warns them.

"Promise Adam," Clare laughs.

Taking Drew's hand again they walk up the stairs to Drew's bedroom, close the door and lay on the bed in the dark room.

"I told you no one was going to let your mother send you away and it worked out better than we ever thought." Drew says brushing a curl behind her ear.

"Yeah no kidding we're getting what we wanted even sooner thanks to my mom's insanity." She replies taking his hand and kissing it. "I love you Drew."

"I love you more Angel."

**Update Soon**


	57. All For Love

**Ch. 57 All For Love**

**(CLARE)**

"That one's cute and in our price range," Clare said pointing to an apartment on Drew's laptop screen.

"Yeah but 45 minutes from DeGrassi and over an hour from your internship Clare," Adam pointed out.

"Lets narrow the search to within twenty minutes of DeGrassi, here Adam my heads starting to hurt from staring at the screen." Drew commented handing his lap top to Adam.

Drew laid his head in her lap and she began gently rubbing his head while he closed his eyes. Adam moved to sit on the other side of Clare so they could look at the laptop.

"Okay I narrowed the search," Adam said.

"Well that's in our price range," Clare says with some apprehension in her voice.

"Yeah and only ten minutes from school but it's umm…you probably shouldn't ever be at the apartment alone Clare." Adam speaks up.

"We're not moving there," Drew remarks with his eyes still closed.

"I'm pretty sure that our parents would never let you guys move in there and even if they did I wouldn't and neither would Eli or Owen for that matter." Adam tells them.

"This is hopeless; we either have to live an hour from school, the internship and you guys or things are out of our budget." Clare pouts laying her head on Adam's shoulder while stroking Drew's hair.

"We'll find something Clare we've only been looking for an hour and we still have a few weeks, it's not like you guys have to move tomorrow." Adam reminds her in a comforting voice.

"Yeah I know," she sighs.

"Here this is only 15 minutes from the school and about ten minutes from our house." Adam says and Clare picks her head up to look.

"And in our budget if we get a studio, which would mean no overnight guests I was hoping that you would be over all the time and maybe even stay the night," she says to Adam. "It's also really small; I think it's smaller than your basement." Clare said looking around the room. "Which is fine we don't need a lot space just each other," she added quickly bending to place her lips on Drew's.

Drew smiled into the kiss but she picked her head up again when she heard the basement door opening. She smiled when she saw Owen walking in, he came behind the sofa to hug her and she kissed his cheek.

"Hey dude," Drew smiled opening his eyes to see who it was.

"Hey how you feelin'?" Owen asked bumping fists with Drew then sitting on the other side of Adam.

"Got a headache from staring at the laptop but pretty good otherwise." Drew replied.

"Apartment hunting but we're not having much luck, the only thing close to school and my internship looks sketchy or we have to get a super small studio." Clare informed him.

"Actually that's why I came by, I was talking to a guy at the game last night, he was sitting in the box and I only played for half a period last night so I was talking to him for most of the game. Anyway turns out he's the head coach at TU and he called this morning offering me a paid internship as a junior assistant coach. He's willing to work around my game and practice schedule, it would be mostly weekends, sometimes after school, bye weeks, evenings." Owen informs them.

"Sweet dude that's your dream job." Drew said sitting up a little to high five Owen.

"That's awesome Owen congrats," Adam smiled.

"Yeah fantastic I'm really happy for you but we'll never see you except for school," Clare remarks.

"Actually my parents are really happy with me and were really proud when I got offered the job and I was thinking I would move in with you two. My parents want my grandma to move in to our house in a few weeks, she fell in her apartment and they want her to move in when she gets out of the hospital. Thing is there's nowhere to put her right now but if I move out she can take my room. My parents said they would help as long as I was in school, we could get a bigger and better place if the three of us move in together." Owen tells them.

"Owen this is great and I'm sure Audra and Omar will be okay with it, my dad feels so guilty he'll be okay with it." Clare smiles.

"Actually my mom should be calling Audra any minute now." Owen tells them.

"Sweet Adam start looking for two bedrooms in the neighborhoods we want." Drew instructs with a smile.

Adam narrowed the search to two bedroom apartments and they began looking again until Audra came down the stairs a few minutes later.

"Owen I just spoke with your mom and Clare I spoke with your father and we all agree it's a better idea for the three of you to move in together. It also raises your budget quite a bit; all of us are meeting for dinner tonight. Clare shouldn't you be leaving for your internship?" Audra asked.

Clare looked at the clock and gently pushed Drew off of her lap. "Shoot yeah I need to go can I take your car Drew?" She requests giving him a quick kiss.

"Of course Angel," Drew says.

"See you guys, be back in a couple of hours." Clare waves to Adam and Owen.

After running upstairs to change her clothes, check her hair and put on a bit of makeup she grabbed Drew's keys and her purse from the hook by the door, got into Drew's car and drove to the station. After doing all the fact checking and proofing on her desk she took it into Natalie's office.

"Excellent Clare, you want to do some more field work?" Natalie asked.

"Yeah I would love to," Clare smiles.

"Great Jeremy and the crew are leaving in van one, we just got a call about a major accident on the 401 with overturned 18 wheeler." Natalie told her.

Clare left Natalie's office going to Jeremy's desk telling him she was going along. He grabbed a couple of things and they went down to the garage where the rest of the team was waiting. They were briefed with what they knew about the accident on the way over, Jeremy told her she could do pre-interviews with witnesses and first responders as long as the first responders weren't busy. They parked on the side of the road near the accident, there were no injuries but the truck had been carrying apples and they were all over the road. Clare got what she needed from the van and went to talk to the witness in the first car.

**(DREW)**

Clare left, Drew lay down and closed his eyes but it didn't feel as good without Clare rubbing his head. Owen and Adam continued to look at apartments, Drew was nearly asleep when he heard the sliding glass door open again and opened his eyes. Owen and Adam closed the laptop and set it on the table as Maya and Campbell came in followed by Jenna, Alli, K.C. and Dave.

"How do you feel Drew?" Dave asked as everyone found somewhere to sit down.

"Better than yesterday," Drew replied.

"Jake wanted me to tell you that Helen and Glen will be gone tomorrow all day if Clare wants to go get her stuff." Maya speaks up.

"I can help her pack up, so will Eli." Adam says.

"I can too we can put all of her stuff in my truck," Owen offers.

"We'll help too, right guys?" Dave says for him Alli, K.C. and Jenna.

"Yeah," they chorused.

Drew noticed that Cam was sitting with his arm around Maya and Drew smiled.

"So you two a couple now or what?" Drew asks them.

"Yeah I mean we went on a date so I guess we're a couple now." Maya says as Dallas and Luke come through the door.

"Aww how cute Rookie got himself a pancake for a girlfriend." Dallas chides.

"Leave them alone they're cute together." Jenna says defending the couple.

"Where's Clare?" Luke asks.

"At her internship, the broadcast should be on soon turn the TV on Adam and put it on mute. She's never on it but she gets credited at the end," Drew says.

Adam turns on the TV and people break into small groups and separate conversations. Drew laid back and closed his eyes as he listened to Dave telling Adam and Owen where the neighborhoods with the most crime were according to his dad.

"Adam where's the remote I think that was Clare," Alli said suddenly with some urgency in her voice.

Drew opened his eyes and all other conversation stopped, Drew looked at the TV and sat up a little, everyone else was looking at the TV as Adam rewound a little ways and turned up the volume.

"Now we go live to our field reporter Jeremy Black at the scene of the accident causing the back up on the 401, Jeremy." The women reporter at the desk said.

The scene changed to a freeway with an overturned truck and apples all over the road. The Jeremy guy was reporting on the accident talking about how it happened. Suddenly there was the sound of screeching tires and crunching metal, the camera pans around and sure enough Clare was there standing in the road talking to a fireman. Adam paused the TV, in Drew's opinion the fireman was taking too much of an interest in Clare. After a minute Adam pressed play again, the camera panned past Clare to a second accident between two cars at the back rear of all the traffic. Jeremy started talking again saying there was a second accident now because a car had failed to slow down. The camera stayed on the accident for a minute until Jeremy said they were being told that one was a non injury accident and the camera panned back to Jeremy passing Clare on the way and she was still talking to the fireman.

"I thought she just sat a desk and did fact checking and stuff," Dave comments.

"Her boss lets her go out with the field reporters sometime," Adam told them.

"I wish she wouldn't," Drew said under his breath.

"Mom and Dad are going to be out for dinner so we should order pizza or something." Adam comments.

"Cam and I can't stay my dad's picking us up in about half an hour." Maya said.

"Yeah and I have to get to work," K.C. says getting up.

"I'll drop you off and then take Alli and Jenna home, tell Clare we'll meet her at her house tomorrow to help her pack up." Dave remarks.

The four of them wave goodbye and leave while Adam places an order online for pizza. Drew closes his eyes again to rest, opening them to wave goodbye to Maya and Cam as they leave. His eyes close when they're gone and he almost falls asleep until he hears the sliding glass door opening one more time.

"What the hell were you doing? You could have been hurt?" Drew says as soon as Clare is inside.

She scrunches her forehead at him in confusion and puts a hand on her hip.

"You were on the news; well sort of the camera went passed you when the second accident happened." Adam explains.

Clare sighs, going to sit by Drew and taking his hand. "I went with them to report on the accident, I was doing pre-interviews and I was nowhere near either accident when it happened so don't worry Drew." She insists then attaches her lips to his.

"And what about the fireman you were talking to?" Drew inquires unable to keep the jealous tone from his voice.

"You are not jealous of a fireman that's twice my age and married. He was a first responder Drew I was interviewing him about the accident. I only have eyes for you and you know it." She replies.

Her lips connect with his again, her tongue sliding across his lower lip before shooting into his mouth. One of his hands goes to the small of her back sliding up her shirt and unhooking her bra. He didn't care one bit that they were being watched by his brother and three Ice Hounds right now, least not until he got smacked on the legs.

"No sexy time!" Adam scolded.

"Neither of you are at 100% again, no sexy time until then," Owen said in a firm voice. "Much as I'd like to see you undress her." Owen added with a smirk.

"I want to see that too," Dallas remarks as Clare fixes her bra.

"Most definitely," Luke agreed.

"That's my best friend you guys are talking about; none of you is going to see anything." Adam said firmly, Clare smiled at him until the loud chime of the doorbell making her jump. "That would be the pizza, hey Ice Hounds how about some help?" Adam requested.

Owen, Dallas and Luke followed Adam upstairs leaving Drew and Clare alone.

"Drew I know you worry and I don't blame you but no one at the station would ever knowingly put me in danger. We had no way of knowing that there would be a second accident and even so I was far away from the accident. I want to be an investigative reporter and this is good experience for that and on occasion it may mean that I go somewhere potentially dangerous. You got hurt on the basketball court at school though so you can never tell where danger is." She reminds him.

"I know but I'm so very in love with you Angel that the thought of you getting hurt or being in danger makes me ill." He tells her.

"I know Drew; I felt my heart stop when I saw you lying on the ground of the basketball court." She replies her eyes begin to tear up.

Drew put his hand behind her head pushing her down for another kiss, their lips locking together, his tongue slipping between her lips. She parts her lips a little and finds his tongue with hers as they hear footsteps tromping down the stairs and smell pizza but it's Dallas and Luke whistling that finally breaks them apart.

"Damn you two are the horniest teenagers I know, I thought I was bad." Dallas teases as he and Adam set pizza boxes on the coffee table.

"I'm surprised that Clare hasn't gone to some other guy to get her needs taken care of since you can't Drew. Oh wait maybe Owen does that," Luke taunts.

"You better watch your fucking mouth Baker!" Owen barks at him.

"I would never cheat on Drew and Owen is one of our best friends." Clare snaps at them as she helps Drew to sit up and hands him a plate with pizza.

They watched TV while eating and Luke left shortly after they were done not helping with clean up of course. Owen did stay to help clean up and hung out until Audra and Omar got back, the four of them leaving Dallas in the basement to go talk to Drew's parents and see how the dinner went. Audra said the parents all got along very well and they all felt much better knowing the three of them would be sharing an apartment, Clare's father in particular felt that Clare would be much safer in an apartment with two boys. There was a list of rules and expectations the parents had for the three of them. They all agreed to them since nothing was totally unreasonable. Owen said he'd be by tomorrow and they could all go apartment hunting in a couple of weeks when Drew was more mobile. Owen said goodnight and Clare took Drew up to bed, sitting on the sink while he brushed his teeth and watching him strip down to his boxers before getting in bed.

"You know it has been forever, I'm not supposed to have sex or do anything to rigorous but I can take care of you." Drew offered as she lies next to him.

"No Drew that counts as rigorous activity," she argued.

"We still have the vibrator," he suggests.

"No Drew, I'm fine I'll wait until you're better." She asserts before planting a kiss on his lips. "I'm going to take a shower and then I'll come to bed." She said after taking her lips from his.

Drew smiled and watched her go out of the room; he could hear music coming from Adam's room and the sound of the shower. He closed his eyes and was asleep before Clare even returned to the room.

**(CLARE)**

"Pack everything now, there's nowhere to put anything in Drew's room but we'll be moving into an apartment in a few weeks." Clare instructed as she, Alli, Jenna, Dave, Adam, K.C. and Owen were standing in her old room ready to pack everything up.

"Yes we will into a nice two bedroom somewhere close to the school." Owen nodded.

"Wait your moving in with them too?" K.C. asked.

"Yeah it was decided yesterday, our parents feel more comfortable knowing it will be the three of us." Clare explained.

"So you guys start on the books and stuff, the girls will get the clothes so you guys don't see anything you're not supposed to." Alli said grabbing a box off of Clare's bed.

Alli, Jenna and Clare carefully packed her clothes while the guys packed her books, knick knacks, jewelry and photos. She packed a few toiletries from the washroom but left her bedding and posters on the wall. The boys took all the boxes down to Owen's truck, Clare locked up and they drove back to the Torres house. Except for her clothes all the other boxes were stored in the garage until they moved. Audra, Omar and Clare's dad were at the house and had lunch waiting for them when they arrived. Drew was already on the basement sofa eating.

"I know you're not speaking to your mom right now Clare but we thought you might want to have a party for your birthday here. You can invite anyone you like, we'll have the party on Saturday Drew should be recovered enough by then to be at the party." Audra said when everyone had food and was seated.

"That's right you're birthday's next Sunday," Adam comments.

"Thank you Audra that's very sweet of you, honestly with everything going on I kind of forgot about my birthday." Clare replies with a smile.

"Christine and I thought we'd get you a new bed for your birthday but we won't buy it until you're ready to move into the apartment, a queen bed for you and Drew." Her father told her.

"Sweet a queen bed," Drew smiled lustfully making Clare and Adam elbow him from either side.

"Make a guest list and Adam will help me invite everyone." Audra told her.

"Why am I getting roped into party planning?" Adam questioned.

"Because you're her best friend and Drew has to rest all week," Audra responded.

"We'll help too; we love party planning we probably know most of the people she wants to invite too." Alli said for her and Jenna.

"Everyone in this room obviously plus Wesley, Connor, Jake and Katie probably." Jenna said.

"Yes and Maya, Campbell, Tristan, Peter, Spinner and Emma." Clare added.

"So what do you want for your birthday Clare?" Dave asks.

"Well Drew didn't die and I get to move in with him and Owen before the summer so I can't think of a thing." Clare replied.

"Don't worry you guys can come shopping with us we know what to get her." Jenna told them.

Everyone finished lunch and hung out for a while until Drew started to look tired and Audra kicked everyone out. Adam left too; he wanted to go with Eli to the comic book store. Clare took Drew up to his room and made him comfortable in the bed.

"I'm all stinky from moving boxes and packing I need a shower. Get some rest, I love you." Clare said after kissing him quickly.

"I love you more Angel," he replied as always.

She smiled and went into the washroom, closing and locking the door behind her before turning on the water. The room began to fill with steam as she undressed; stepping into the shower and closing the curtain she put her head back into the stream. After washing her hair and everything she turned off the water, pulling back the shower curtain to step out and get her towel only to be greeted by the sight of Bianca in the washroom leaning against the sink with a grin. Clare gasped grabbing the towel to cover herself as quickly as she could.

"Well you are voluptuous I'll give you that," Bianca commented.

"Bianca what are you doing in here and how did you even get in I locked the door?!" Clare exclaimed.

"I know how to pick locks of course, Owen showed me a couple years ago." Bianca smirked.

"Owen wouldn't lock pick a lock to get into a room I was in," Clare shot back.

"He should, I'm sure he'd love to see you naked." Bianca replies.

"Bianca what are you doing in here? Get out!" Clare demanded.

"Why would I do that, I heard from Dallas that since Drew can't do anything but lie around you're so horny you're about to pop. I thought I'd help you with that," Bianca smiles stepping over the rim of the tub forcing Clare to back up to the wall.

"Bianca get out I'm not going to cheat on Drew and I'm not go…" she tried but Bianca ripped Clare's towel away and pressed her lips to Clare's.

There was a few seconds of shock then she recovered from the shock and pushed at Bianca.

"Relax Clare this isn't cheating I'm a girl and I know you want it," Bianca cooed.

"It is cheating get away from me Bianca!" Clare insisted pushing the older girl aside and stepping over the tub. She took Drew's towel off the rack and wrapped it around her; Bianca got out and grabbed her arm. "Bianca leave me alone! You are the most confusing, aggravating person I know!" Clare snapped angrily pulling her arm from Bianca's grasp and bumping it on the wall.

A few seconds later the door opened and Dallas was standing there, for a second he was taken aback by the scene before him then he smiled in carnal bliss.

"What's going on in here? Some girl on girl action, wait I need to get my camera before you two go any farther." Dallas remarks keeping the smile on his face.

"You two deserve each other," Clare snaps at them pushing past them and going into Drew's room slamming the door and waking Drew up.

"What's wrong?" Drew asked sitting up a little.

"Bianca is fucking psycho and Dallas is a pig! You need to get better so we can move in with Owen." Clare told him in a furious voice.

She went to her suitcase and got out some clothes dressing in the closet so Drew wouldn't watch her.

"What are you talking about?" Drew questioned with a yawn.

She finished dressing and sat on the bed before answering. "I locked the washroom door but Bianca picked the washroom lock and was waiting for me when I got out of the shower then she attacked me." Clare informs him.

"What do you mean she attacked you? Did you attack her back?" Drew asks.

"I mean she took away my towel and kissed me!" Clare says. Drew was silent and Clare looked over at him to see a carnal smile on his face. "DREW!" She scolded him while lightly hitting his stomach.

"What that's hot," Drew responded.

"Oh my god are you serious?! That's it? That's all you have to say? If a guy had done that to me you'd be leaping out of this bed to go hit them and you know it!" Clare pointed out angrily.

"Yeah but it wasn't a guy it was Bianca and the image of her kissing you fresh out of the shower is fucking hot!" Drew told her.

"Andrew!" She admonished in frustration and outrage then got off the bed.

"Where are you going? You gonna go give Bianca a beat down for kissing you?" Drew asked but he was laughing.

"I can't believe this is funny to you Drew I was assaulted and because it was a girl who also happens to be your ex you find this funny!" She said with tears at her eyes.

Drew stopped laughing and pulled her back to the bed setting her on his lap. "I'm sorry okay, I'm a guy it's hot, in my brain and most other guys brains anyway but you're right Angel it isn't funny. I can't go hit Bianca for kissing you she's a girl." He pointed out.

"And you can't fight now anyway," she reminded him.

"That too, it was wrong of Bianca to do that first she tries to get other guys to rape you then she tries to rape you herself. Are you okay?" Drew questions kissing her cheek.

"No I was assaulted, forcefully kissed by someone I didn't want to be kissed by and I was naked at the time. Then Dallas walked in and saw us and probably got the same fantasy in his head that you did." Clare informs him.

"Wait did Dallas see you naked?" Drew inquires, his tone changing and his eyes narrowing.

"Now you're angry? Dallas already saw me naked on that video you took of us without telling me remember?" She pointed out.

"Oh yeah, forget about that just relax with me." Drew said laying her back on the bed.

He pushed a curl behind her ear and captured her lips with his; she smiled into the kiss sliding her tongue out to meet his. Caressing down her body with one hand he tried to go up her shirt but she stopped him.

"No Drew kissing only, the doctor said no vigorous activity." She reprimanded him.

"But kissing you makes me horny," he whined.

"Almost everything I do makes you horny." She giggled.

They were interrupted by a sudden knocking on the door, when Audra called their names from the other side they called to come in.

"I'll be starting dinner soon, Drew why don't come rest downstairs." Audra told them.

"Sure mom," Drew replied.

They got off the bed and followed his mom downstairs; Drew lay on the living room sofa while Clare and Audra made dinner. Adam arrived home just in time for dinner and to Clare's relief Dallas and Bianca did not join them for dinner. After dinner Clare took Drew back upstairs and put him in the bed.

"I'm tired of doing nothing but lying in bed I feel fine." He griped as she turned out the light.

"I know but you need to rest your brain, they had to drill into your skull Drew and you still have a bandage on." She points out.

"Yeah but I have an appointment tomorrow with my brain doctor and hopefully the bandage can come off." He says.

"You'll still have to rest for a while. I know it isn't fun Drew but you could have died you almost did and I'm not doing anything or letting you do anything that could make you worse. If you rest you'll get better and we'll make up for lost time." She assures him.

"We better; I am going to make you orgasm so many times when I can finally touch you again. Tie you to the bed again and…"

"Now wait a minute," she interrupted him, "you said I could tie you to the bed sometimes and so far only I've been tied to the bed." She reminded him.

"Mmm you want to tie me to the bed?" Drew asked and she heard his voice drop down into a husky horny tone.

"Yep tie you to the bed and tease you while you're completely helpless." She said as the thought was turning her on as well and she realized she had better stop this. "We need to stop think about something else, lets talk about how we're going to decorate the apartment." She insisted.

"But I don't care and neither does Owen, you can decorate it however you want." Drew replies.

"Yes but it will get your mind off of sex, so I can put posters up of fortnight?" Clare asks knowing Drew would veto it.

"No, no vampires or werewolves." He insisted.

"Fine then you and Owen can't have pictures of scantily clad women or sports stars. Well I guess Owen can in his room but not in the living room and not in our room." She stipulates.

"Okay deal the only posters in our room will be stuff we can both agree on. We could take sexy pictures of you and hang them in our room." Drew suggests.

"Uh no your parents, Owen's parents and my dad will be over once a month for dinner remember and they'll probably want to see in our bedroom. Not to mention Adam is going to be over all the time and Eli will probably be over." Clare reminds him.

"Good point," Drew yawns.

"You should get to sleep, roll over I'll rub your back until you fall asleep." She tells him.

He smiles and touches her lips with his softly. "I love you Angel and I don't deserve you."

"I love you more and yes you do now roll over." She instructs.

Drew rolled onto his back and she sat up massaging his back gently until she knew he was asleep. She kissed his cheek and lay next to him reading her book until she was tired and ready to go to sleep herself.

**Update Soon**

**Two new things have been added to my profile page; #1 responses to guest reviewers that ask questions or post suggestions and #2 a list of all the stories I plan to write. If you have already requested a story from me and it's not on the list please let me know. If you have a new suggestion for a story feel free to submit it but please take note of how long the list is already and know that I do not have endless free time to write, much as i wish that I did.**


	58. Touch Me

**Ch. 58 Touch Me**

**(CLARE)**

She was leaving the DeGrassi Daily office having come to school early to write her article and get in before the Monday morning edition was printed. She'd done this despite the concern of Drew but she had promised to eat breakfast and Adam had gotten up early and come in with her to see that she did so. He'd left as soon as she'd eaten and Eli was there, having finished her article in record time she had ten minutes before classes still and was heading for her locker to retrieve some books when she was grabbed and pulled into an empty classroom. Knowing full well that it couldn't be Drew she felt her heart pounding, her breath seizing just a little. When she turned to see who had done the grabbing she became angry.

"Bianca! What do you want now?" Clare questioned in an angry and irritated tone.

"Just thought you'd want to know my offer still stands, with Drew out of commission I know you must be so horny you're about to pop." Bianca grinned with a wicked glint in her eye.

Clare was sure the older girl was up to something she just wasn't sure what quite yet. "I am not going to cheat on Drew, not with you not with anyone. Do me a favor and just stay away from us!" Clare snapped pushing past Bianca and walking very quickly out the door.

She kept walking fast looking behind her to see if Bianca was following her, of course this meant she wasn't looking ahead and wasn't paying attention when she came to a corner in the hall. She bumped straight into a hard chest and started to fall back from the impact but was caught by two strong hands.

"Whoa who are you running from? Do I need to beat someone up?" Owen questioned keeping hold of her arms.

"Not unless you're willing to beat up Bianca," Clare replied.

"What did she do now?" Owen inquired with a cocked eyebrow.

"Last night she attacked me when I got out of the shower. She'd been waiting for me in the washroom. When I got out she said she knew I was horny since Drew and I can't have sex and she could take care of that then pushed me against the wall and kissed me! Worst part was I lost my towel so I was completely naked!" Clare told him in a hushed voice while looking at her hands.

Owen didn't respond so she looked at him, he had a carnal grin on his face; his eyes were looking far away but were clouded over with lust. Just as Drew had done Owen was now lost in some fantasy of her and Bianca. Clare grimaced and slapped his arm as hard as she could to bring him out of it.

"Ow!" Owen pouted slightly rubbing his arm.

"Drew thought it was funny, he laughed about it and said it was hot that I was attacked because it was Bianca and not a guy. If it had been Dallas or any other guy Drew would have wanted to kill them! He did apologize but Bianca assaulted me and it wasn't pleasant and it shouldn't be a fantasy!" Clare scolded him.

"Sorry it's a guy thing all guys would find it hot," Owen told her.

"Great you two are having fantasies but she still attacked me. She went from trying to get me raped to trying to rape me herself. Although she didn't try and seduce Drew so I guess that's an improvement." Clare said trying to shake the situation off.

"You really can see the bright side in everything. I'll make sure B backs off but I know how often you two were going at it and I know how long it's been so aren't you so horny you could pop? If you don't want B to do it then I can get you off." Owen offers. Clare bit her lip she had to admit the offer was tempting but she quickly stopped herself and shook her head. "I was joking Clare, but you are so horny you could pop I can tell." Owen says.

"Yeah but I told Drew I'd wait for him even after he offered to take care of me but the doctor said no strenuous activity. And I'm not going to cheat on him, not with Bianca or anyone." She tells him firmly.

"I think you're being a little too stubborn here, there are other ways." Owen remarks.

"I'm not cheating on Drew," Clare says firmly.

"We could get you a vibrator and I'm sure Drew would love to watch." Owen comments and a few kids passing in the hall look over.

"Can we not have this conversation in the hallway?" Clare requests as her cheeks go red.

"Sorry," Owen apologizes walking with Clare to her locker. "When's Drew's doctor appointment?" He asks.

"Ten I told him I'd call him at lunch to see how it went." She replies.

"Cool do you want me to drop you at the internship before I go to practice?" Owen asks.

"If it's not a bother," Clare replies.

"Not at all, I can pick you up after practice too." Owen says as they reach her locker.

"Thanks Owen," Clare smiles as she opens her locker.

"Come on I'll walk you to class," Owen offers after she gets her books out.

"Thanks Owen," Clare says kissing his cheek when they reach the door to her art class.

"Just fulfilling my duties as BBF," Owen smiles.

"What's a BBF?" Luke questions coming up behind him.

"It's Owen's official title," Clare replies with a slight smirk.

"So what's it stand for?" Luke questions.

"None of your business," Clare says pulling Luke into class by his jacket sleeve.

Owen chuckles and walks off to his own class.

**(DREW)**

"Drew let's go we're going to be late for your appointment," his mom yells up the stairs.

"I'm right here Mom you don't have to yell," he replies coming down the stairs.

"If the doctor gives us good news and you're not too tired I thought we'd go shopping for Clare's birthday after the appointment." His mom suggests.

"Yeah sounds good, Adam's already invited pretty much everybody." Drew replies.

"Speaking of which since we're having the party in the basement we have to invite Dallas and he wants to invite Bianca." His mom tells him.

"But Bianca and Clare don't get along," Drew argues.

"I know but she's dating Dallas and if she doesn't behave we can kick her out." His mom responds.

"Yeah okay but you get to tell Clare," Drew says.

The rest of the drive to the neurologist was silent, when they went into the doctor's office they were shown back to a room right away.

"How are you feeling today Drew," the doctor asks when she comes in.

"Good, I've hardly gotten dizzy or headaches in the last week." Drew replies

"Excellent I'm going to conduct a few cognitive tests and then we'll take an MRI to be sure there hasn't been a reoccurrence of swelling or bleeding." The doctor tells him. Drew nods and she begins the cognitive tests, after several minutes of that he goes to the MRI room. "Okay Drew everything is looking very good," the doctor tells them as she looks over Drew's MRI. "If you're feeling up to it you can return to school tomorrow part time up until lunch only. But be sure that if your head starts to hurt or you get dizzy you have to go home right away. Do you have any questions or concerns?" The doctor asks.

"Does this mean I can resume rigorous activity?" Drew asks with a hopeful tone.

"Not quite yet, you still have some healing to do. Let's see how your head does returning to school part time. Well if that's it I will see you guys in a week," the doctor says and leaves the room.

"Well that's wonderful news Drew; do you feel up to shopping?" His mom asks.

"Yeah but can I go to DeGrassi first to have lunch with Clare and tell her the good news?" Drew asks.

"Yeah I suppose, I'll drop you off and pick you up when lunch is over." His mom replies.

"Thanks Mom," Drew smiles kissing her on the cheek.

She drives him to the school dropping him off just as the bell rings for the beginning of lunch. Drew waves to his mom and goes in to find Clare, he finds her at her locker with Adam and Eli at theirs and Owen leaning nearby.

"Hey Drew how's the noggin?" Owen asks and the others look over.

Before he can answer Clare smiles going over, wrapping her arms around him and compressing her lips to his for a loving kiss.

"Hi Angel, the doctor said I was doing a lot better in fact I can return to school tomorrow just for the mornings though." Drew tells them turning Clare around to face them and putting his arms around her.

"Awesome it's about time you came back and suffered with the rest of us," Owen jokes.

"Mom dropped me off I can stay and have lunch with you guys," Drew tells them.

"Sweet let's go eat at the Dot," Eli suggests.

Unwrapping Clare enough that they can walk the five of them walk to the Dot. Owen pulls a couple of tables together and they sit down, the waitress comes over to take their orders.

"So if you can come back to school does that mean you can resume other activities?" Owen inquires with a smirk while wiggling his eyebrows.

"No the doctor said we had to wait some more and see how I do going back to school." Drew sighs.

"Well that sucks Clare's…" Owen isn't able to finish the sentence because Clare kicks his leg under the table.

Eli and Adam start snickering just as their lunch is brought.

"I should tell Mom I'm here she's picking me up when lunch is over so we can go shopping for your birthday and party." He remarks pulling out his phone and texting Mom.

"I've invited everyone including Peter and he said he'd call Spinner and Emma to invite them." Adam says.

"Alli and Jenna are dragging most of us shopping Wednesday night for your gifts," Eli says rolling his eyes.

They spend the rest of lunch talking about Clare's birthday and having Drew back at school tomorrow. His mom pulled up right on time and after kissing Clare goodbye he went out to the car.

"How was lunch?" Mom asks.

"Good, they'll all be happy to have me back at school." He tells her.

"I was thinking we should have a theme for Clare's party." His mom says.

"Mom she's turning seventeen not seven. Anyway she wants to announce our engagement at the party." He informs her.

"That's perfect we can do a white and silver color scheme and angel's just like you're always calling her. We can have flowers on the cake and decorate with flowers and streamers in the basement." His mom said excitedly.

She continued rattling on about decorations, food and everything while all Drew could think was that he hoped Clare didn't mind his mom hijacking her birthday.

**(CLARE)**

The last bell of the day rang and she left journalism class to find Owen waiting for her.

"You ready to go?" Owen asks her.

"You sure you won't be late to practice?" She questions.

"Probably but I told Dallas I was taking you to work so he knows and it's cool, you'll be done about the same time practice ends so I'll pick you up too, I'll leave a little early." Owen tells her as they leave through the front doors.

"I don't want to get you in trouble," she counters.

"I won't get in trouble besides I'm the BBF and I have to make sure you get there and back safe." Owen tells her as they get into his truck.

He drives her to the station and the security guard recognizing them waves them in. Kissing Owen on the cheek before she gets out of the truck she waves to him before going in the building. Going to her desk she finds a stack of fact checking for her to do and sitting down gets straight to work. After fact checking and proofing the copy for the teleprompter it was time for the broadcast and she went down to watch, lingering by the craft services table she nibbles at some fruit. After a few pieces of apple her head began to pound, her neck was sore and she started to rub it.

"Let me do that," Jack offers.

Before she can say anything he's behind her his hands on her shoulders and he starts massaging. He was doing it quite well and it felt really good, all thoughts of protesting left her mind as Jack was massaging away her tension.

"Mmm," she moaned softly biting her lip as he rubbed her neck and down her spine a little. Realizing the massage was feeling a little too good and was making her horny she quickly pushed him away. "I have to go," she mumbles running up stairs to grab her purse and backpack.

First thing she did was call Owen leaving a voicemail on his phone that she had another ride home. She didn't of course but she needed time to think and figured a walk would do her good. She waved to the security guard as she left the station parking lot and started her walk to the Torres house or rather her home now at least until she, Drew and Owen got their own place. Lost in her thoughts and walking home on auto pilot she wasn't paying too much attention to her surroundings so when someone called her name it hardly registered with her until they called a little louder. She stopped and turned around to be faced with Fitz, she gasped catching it in her throat and feeling her heart start to pound.

"Fitz what are you doing? Don't come near me." She said in as firm a voice as she could muster.

Fitz stayed where he was putting his hands up. "I won't I didn't mean to scare you I just want to apologize for what I did. For ever listening to Bianca and what I did at that party, I'm really glad Owen stopped me and I'm really sorry. I'm in a program to get clean; I've been clean and sober for over a week now. I snuck out to apologize to you; I was going to go to Drew's house. I figured you'd be there since I heard what happened to him but then I saw you walking. Anyway I'm sorry Clare for everything I hope someday you can forgive me." Fitz says.

Too shocked to reply she just stood there staring at him until a car alarm startled her and she jumped closing her eyes for just a second, when she opened them Fitz was gone. She was starting to think all her pent up sexual frustration was making her go crazy but she turned and continued walking home. It was nearly eight when she reached the house and she opened the door with her key. Audra had kept dinner warm for her in the stove and she took out the plate sitting at the table. Trouble was she was still caught up in her thoughts and instead of eating she just dragged her fork through her food.

"You have to eat Clare," Adam's scolding voice broke into her mind and her concentration.

"Sorry I guess I'm not all that hungry, I ate at the internship." She tells him hoping he would drop it.

"Ate what exactly?" Adam questioned.

"Apple," she admitted.

"Eat dinner Clare and why are you so late I thought Owen was bringing you home?" Adam asks.

"I walked," she confesses before taking a bite of her dinner.

"You did what? All the way from the station? By yourself when it's getting dark? Clare!" Adam admonishes her.

"I'm fine Adam; I just wanted some time to think." She replies taking a few more bites.

"So what was weighing so heavy on your mind that you decided to walk all the way from the station?" Adam inquires.

She looks at Adam and bites her lip before answering. "Did Drew tell you what Bianca did yesterday?" She asks and Adam shakes his head. "She kissed me when I got out of the shower, she said she knew I was horny since Drew was not able to do anything and she could take care of that. Then she offered it again this morning at school. Drew thought it was funny and hot, he had almost the same look on his face that you do now, Owen was right it is a guy thing." Clare scowls at her best friend.

"Sorry just uh never mind, so what did you do?" Adam asks.

"I told her no and pushed her away of course, both times the thing is I was tempted, very very tempted. I mean Drew and I were…you know at least once a day and it's been almost two weeks now. Everyone keeps saying I must be so horny I'm about to pop, I keep telling them I'm fine but I'm not. I don't want to put pressure on Drew because I want him to focus on getting better but I've been tempted, by Bianca, by Owen and a guy at my work. So what do I tell Drew?" She asks.

"Tell him the truth Clare, he cheated on Alli with Bianca he'll understand that you were tempted. My brother's more in love with you than anyone else ever, he would do anything for you Clare and he'll understand. I doubt you're going to eat anything else so why don't you go upstairs and talk to Drew, he must be wondering where you are anyway." Adam tells her.

"Thanks Adam," she smiles kissing his cheek and leaving the table.

She goes upstairs finding Drew's bedroom door open a little, she pushes it the rest of the way open freezing when she sees Bianca sitting on Drew's bed. He's lying down with his arms behind his head, smiling when he sees her.

"Hey Angel how was work?" He asks.

"Bianca what are you doing in Drew's bedroom?" Clare demands.

"Well I was just illuminating your boyfriend as to how very horny you are and telling him that since you kept refusing to let me help that we should simply tie you to the bed and blindfold you. Then we could strip you of your clothes and get you off, with the vibrator Drew tells me you have or my fingers or Drew's tongue." Bianca taunted.

Clare felt her cheeks get hot and red, her fists clenching. "Bianca out!" Clare demanded.

"I'll be in the basement if you need me," she smiled sauntering out of the room running her fingers over Clare's shoulder as she left.

Bianca closed the door behind her; Clare crosses her arms over her chest and glowers at Drew.

"Why was your ex girlfriend that wants you back in your bedroom on your bed?!" She inquires in an incensed tone.

"Angel relax she didn't do anything but talk. She didn't once talk about us getting back together or anything like that. She was telling the truth Angel she came in to talk about you." Drew tells her with a smile on his face.

"I can tell by the smile on your face that you thought her idea was wonderful. You know Owen made essentially the same offer this morning and I was tempted to let him get me off." She replies.

"Eh that works too, Owen would take good care of you." Drew shrugs.

Clare throws up her hands and screams a little. "Unbelievable! So I can cheat on you as long as I do it with Bianca or Owen!" She exclaims.

Drew twists his mouth and gets off the bed taking her hand and pulling her to the bed. "No you can't cheat on me and you better know that I would never cheat on you but Angel I can see how much sexual tension you have pent up. You won't masturbate; you won't let me take care of you because you're worried about it hurting me so we need to do something. If you're not going to let me get you off then we have to do something to take care of you and yeah Bianca's idea sounded good but only so you would be taken of and honestly yeah I would have wanted to watch. Were you really tempted to let Owen get you off?" Drew asks as Clare relaxes a little.

"Yeah I was he said he was joking but I don't think he was. Honestly I was tempted to let Bianca too." She confessed and then bit her lip taking a deep breath before continuing. "Jack that P.A. at the station he was rubbing my shoulders tonight and it felt good, very good and I was starting to get horny. I stopped him before anything happened and left the station, I walked home to clear my head and…" she's saying when Drew stops her.

"Hold it; you walked all the way home by yourself? It was dark outside, don't ever do that again!" Drew scolded her.

"I know, I'm sorry Drew but Adam already reprimanded me. There's one more thing I have to tell you, I saw Fitz as I was walking home." She tells him and Drew tenses up. "He didn't do anything; he didn't even get near me. He apologized for attacking me, said he was in a program to get sober and he snuck out to apologize to me. He apologized and then disappeared he didn't do anything else." She tells him but Drew stays tense.

"He's apologized before and then he was ready to rape you at that party and thankfully Owen was there to stop him. I don't trust him and I don't want you around him, not by yourself." Drew tells her.

"Andrew!" She reprimands.

"I worry about you Angel and I hate to think of anything happening to you. You can't blame me for not trusting Fitz after all he's done." Drew says.

"You don't trust Fitz but you trust Bianca now?" She shoots back.

"I didn't say I trusted Bianca I said she came in to talk about getting you off." He counters.

She looks at him a minute, assured that's all that happened she relaxes and affixes her lips to his. Drew slides his tongue across her lips; she parts them shooting her tongue out to meet his. Her hand goes behind his head deepening the kiss, his hands go to her arms turning her and laying her on the bed without breaking from the kiss. She could feel his cock starting to get hard and bulging in his jeans.

"Drew we have to stop you…" she was cut off by his lips on hers in a passionate, fevered and almost desperate kiss.

His hand grips the top of her shirt and rips it down the front, his hand feeling his way into the ripped shirt under her bra cup to feel her breast. Gently he tweaks her nipple eliciting a soft moan from her mouth into the kiss.

**(DREW)**

He didn't care what the doctor said or what Clare said, he was horny and she was horny and he was going to make sure they both got off tonight. After fondling her breasts a few moments and feeling his lips vibrate from her moans several times he knew she must be wet. He broke from the kiss smiling at her as he sat up and undid her jeans before he started to pull them down.

"But Drew we can't, you're not supposed to…" she starts.

He bends over putting his lips on hers once more to silence her. "Angel we both need to get off, I'll be fine now shut up and enjoy it." He asserted.

She smiles biting her lip as he finishes taking off her jeans, then he takes off her panties and socks while she takes her jacket, torn shirt and bra off, finally she was lying naked before him. He took off his shirt and then Clare traded places with him pushing him to the bed as she took off his jeans and boxers.

"Okay but you let me do all the work and if your head starts to hurt you tell me right away." Clare says in an insistent tone.

When he doesn't answer Clare grazes her nails over his cock. He nods as he moans and his body trembles. Taking a firm hold of his cock at the base she mounts him, sliding onto his cock until he's in to the hilt. She moans, biting her lip, her eyes going half lidded, her head lulling back slightly. His hands take her by the waist, they both let out a simultaneous exhale of relief, the feeling of being inside of her again was incredible. She was so tight and warm, it was better than heaven and he smiled with rapturous bliss. Clare's hands came down on his shoulders, she stayed like that a minute and then she began moving on him.

Her eyes opened a little locking with his and she smiles, her eyes glinting in carnal happiness. Within a few seconds she was riding him rapidly, he could tell by look on her face that she needed to orgasm and she was getting close. Her nails dug into his shoulders a little as her eyes began to close again. Her grip on her hips became a little stronger, he felt himself getting close too, it had been a long time for them. He watched her breasts bouncing up and down as she bounced on him, he moved his hands from her waist to her breasts gripping lightly and Clare moaned.

She leaned down her lips attaching to his neck as she began to moan loudly. He assumed she was doing this to muffle her cries. He felt her vaginal walls tighten around him as she climaxes, her scream of erotic satisfaction subdued by her lips on his flesh. He made a primal grunt from the back of his throat as he too cums, shooting into her. Clare collapses onto him, breathless and sweating, staying there a moment before rolling off to the side. He puts his arm around her kissing her softly as he takes a few deep breaths.

"Feel better Angel?" He asks.

"Much how's your head?" She questions.

"Just fine, no headaches and no dizziness. You came awfully quick, you sure that was enough?" He questions.

"Me?! You came just as quickly as I did, that was the first time in almost two weeks I'll be fine at least until tomorrow." She jokes and Drew starts tickling her. "Stop Drew stop," she pleads so he does.

"You know if you're still horny we can call Bianca up and she get you with the vibrator." Drew offers.

"No I'll wait for you," she says pulling the blanket over them before lying back down in his arms. "I love you Drew," she says before overtaking his lips in a passionate kiss.

"I love you more Angel," he smiles when she breaks the kiss.

She nuzzles into him and they fall asleep together.

**Update soon**


	59. Hunting and Taking

**I know this is late, last week was soo crazy but hings are calmer now and updates back on schedule.**

**Ch. 59 Hunting and Taking**

**(DREW)**

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

Clare's alarm woke them up and drew groaned; Clare sat up taking the heat of her body from his.

"How do you feel? You don't have to come back to school today." Clare says giving him a concerned look.

"You trying to keep from school for some reason Angel? You gonna take Owen up on his offer?" Drew teases.

"Andrew! You groaned like you were in pain and we made love last night which was great but you wer…"

Drew rolled his eyes, sat up and crushed their lips together to silence her. She exhaled into him, melting into the kiss and forgetting her worry as he knew she would.

"Angel I feel fine, last night was fabulous. I groaned because I didn't want to get up and let go of you. Now stop worrying my mom will do plenty of that and you have enough stress so stop." He commanded her.

"Sorry I know but I can't help worrying about you." She said.

"I know but don't stress, come on we need to get ready for school lets go shower before Adam can get in the washroom." He suggests.

"Okay but we're just going to shower," she stipulates.

Drew pouts a little before getting up and following Clare to the washroom. He did behave while they were in the shower much as he didn't want to. They finished just as Adam started banging on the door. Returning to his room to get dressed and finish getting ready. His mom had a big breakfast of eggs, bacon, pancakes, sausage and fruit on the table when they went downstairs. Dallas was already stuffing his face with a plate piled high; Clare gave a disgusted expression at the sight. It was a huge feast for a school day but it was typical of his mom, she was either celebrating that he could go back to school at least for half days or was making sure Clare actually ate something before school or both.

"Remember Drew if you get dizzy or even a slight headache you have to call me right away." His mom insists as they sit down at the table.

"I will Mom I promise," he assures her for what had to be the eightieth time since yesterday.

"Don't worry Mom between the three of us, Owen and Eli we'll make sure he's okay and send him home the minute he starts to look bad." Adam affirms.

Adam and Drew began piling their plates just like Dallas while Clare took a tiny bit of fruit and poured herself some juice. Drew looked at his brother and they both grimaced.

"EAT!" They scolded her while simultaneously piling food on the plate for her.

"I took fru…" she starts but they all give her a scolding look and she sighs, "okay okay but I can't eat all that. Fruit, a little egg, one piece of bacon and one pancake and you'll be lucky if I'm able to eat that much." Clare says.

They remove some of the food from her plate and she began eating. As soon as they were done they all rushed out to the car and Adam drove.

"So you two seem happier and less horny today I'm guessing you two got some action last night." Dallas snickers when they're in the car.

"None of your business Dallas!" Clare snaps at him before taking Drew's hand.

"Did you tape it this time? I need me some new jack off porn." Dallas taunts.

"Oh DUDE! You do not…that's my best friend and my brother!" Adam reprimands him while Clare turns bright red hiding her face on Drew.

"What the hell did we say about that?!" Drew scolds him. He was in the back sitting behind Adam so he wasn't able to quite reach Dallas in the passenger seat but Drew did smack him in the back of the head. "When this car stops I'm going to kill you!" Drew warns him.

"No Drew you can't you shouldn't be fighting," Clare reminds Drew, "let Adam and Owen do it." She finishes.

"Eli too," Adam says and Clare nods.

The very second Adam parks at school Dallas hops out of the car and takes off running.

"We'll get him later," Adam remarks as the rest of us get out of the car.

Grabbing their book bags the three of them walk into school, Clare between the boys and she and Drew holding hands.

"Drew you're back!" Alli says upon seeing them.

"How's your head?" Dave asks walking up with Alli.

"My heads fine, I've barely been dizzy or had any headaches. I can only stay until lunch though; Mom will pick me up after lunch." Drew replies as they continue walking into school.

They go to Clare and Adam's lockers first, Eli's there at his, he grins at them as the group approaches.

"Welcome back," Eli says and Drew smiles at him.

Clare takes her hand from Drew's to put books in her locker so he put his arm around her waist.

"You want to help me and Owen kill Dallas later?" Adam asks Eli.

"Sure," Eli shrugs without even needing an explanation.

"What did he do now?" Owen inquires appearing behind them.

"He knew that Clare and I had made love last night and asked if we taped it again because he needed new porn to whack off to." Drew tells him.

"He said it to you?" Owen asks.

"Nope in the car in front of Clare," Adam says.

"Yep he's going to die; morning break the three of us will kill him. Drew you can't you need to rest especially if you two finally had sexy time last night." Owen orders.

"Don't worry I'll spend morning break with Clare." Drew assures him.

When Clare's done putting books in her locker they went to Drew's and the group followed them to the foyer to hang out before classes start. Most of the talk revolves around Clare's party this weekend and they're slowly joined by more of their friends; Jenna, Wes, K.C. and Connor sit with them and join in the conversation. When the bell rings his lips collide with Clare's for a passionate kiss before they split up to go to class. Fiona, Katie and Imogen greeted Drew when he got to English and asked about his head. Since he couldn't do gym he went to talk to Simpson about his new schedule until he was given the okay to go back to gym. Simpson said he could use it as a free period today and do homework in the library, he could get his new class schedule from him in the morning. Doing homework gave Drew a headache but it had more to do with the fact that he was bored than anything else and of course he wasn't going to say anything. He left the library a few minutes before the bell to get Clare from math. He greets her with a kiss and takes her outside, they sit on the steps, her on the step below him and leaning against him with his arms around her.

"You need to eat," Drew insists after they've been sitting a few minutes.

"I ate at breakfast, I'll have lunch but I'm not hungry now." She replies.

Drew still thought she should eat something now but didn't argue any farther. They're alone for a few more minutes before Owen finds and joins them.

"Did you kick his ass?" Drew asks Owen.

"Yep and I told him I was going to talk to coach plus Adam is going to tell your mom so if he doesn't learn to keep his mouth shut after today I think he's hopeless." Owen tells them then looks at Clare. "Since you don't have your internship today I thought we could go look at some apartments."

"We don't move for a month or so and don't you have practice?" She asks back.

"Nope we have a game tomorrow, we had practice this morning and we can go check out a few of the ones that looked good online and see how they compare in person then when Drew is up to it we can take him back to the ones we like instead of dragging him around to every place." Owen tells her.

"Sounds good to me, go with Owen after school. Mom's probably going to make me rest anyway." Drew tells Clare then affixes his lips to hers before she can answer.

"Okay guess we're apartment hunting after school then," Clare says when Drew finally releases her lips.

The bell rings and they all stand up, walking into school. Owen and Drew drop her off at math then Drew leaves Owen to go to social studies, a class he had with Dallas. Dallas had a fat lip and a darkening black eye, the guys did their job well and Drew was pretty sure Dallas had been hit a few other places not currently visible.

"Nice shiner," Drew snickers as Dallas sits down.

"You guys take things way too seriously I was joking in the car." Dallas tells him.

"Maybe but I doubt it and joking or not you don't say things like that in front of Clare. You didn't know her before; she was very reserved, shy and modest. Most importantly you don't talk that way about my girl." Drew informs him in a harsh tone.

Dallas looks like he's going to quip back but then seems to think better of it as the bell rings. Drew's last class before lunch was math which he had with Owen. Math was giving him a headache, then again math always gave him a headache and the class couldn't be over soon enough.

"You okay you need to go home now?" Owen questions when they leave class.

"Nah math always gives me a headache besides if you're taking Clare after school I want as much time with her as I can get." Drew replied.

"Maybe you should take her to the Dot for lunch so you guys can eat alone." Owen suggests.

"Alone at the Dot? It's always packed," Drew argues.

"Yes but you're forgetting that Peter runs the Dot and he's like Clare's big brother or whatever so I'm fairly certain he can arrange something." Owen reminds him.

"Good point," Drew grins waving to Owen and went to find Clare. He found her at her locker as he figured he would. "Hey Angel I'm taking you to lunch." Drew tells her.

She stashes her book bag in the locker waves to Adam and Eli, put her arm around Drew's waist, he put his around her shoulders and they walked to the Dot.

"Hey Clare, Drew, I hear your back at school." Peter says when they come in.

"Yeah but I have to leave after lunch, I was hoping to have lunch alone with Clare but that's hard to do here." Drew remarks.

"No problem you two can eat upstairs in Above the Dot, just tell me what you want and I'll have someone bring it up to you." Peter smiles.

They ordered, Drew paid, Peter gave them their drinks and Clare the keys to the club upstairs. Then they went outside and up the stairs to the club sitting on the sofa. He put his arm around her and she leaned into him.

"I forgot to mention yesterday my mom sort of hijacked your birthday party. She's giving it a color scheme and putting up angels everywhere." Drew tells her.

"That's okay your parents have done so much for me your mom can hijack my birthday if she wants." Clare replies as the door opens and a Dot waiter brings in their food.

The waiter gave them a look probably wondering why they were eating up here and why Peter said it was okay but the waiter didn't say anything. He set their plates down and left, they began eating. They ate silently just enjoying each other, and when they were done eating he held her close, he was nearly asleep on the sofa when his phone rang.

"Yes Mom?" Drew asks into the phone.

"Where are you?" She questions.

"At the Dot with Clare I'll meet you outside in a few minutes." He replies.

"Good," his mom says and hangs up.

"I guess that means you have to go," Clare remarks.

"I'll see you at home Angel," he tells her overtaking her lips with his for a passionate kiss.

They got up taking their plates downstairs and returning the key to Peter; kissing Clare one more time before he got in the car and drove away with his mom.

"How was school did you do okay, any headaches?" His mom asks.

"Just in math but that always gives me a headache." He replies earning him a glare from his mother.

"When we get home you need to rest for a few hours before you start on your homework." His mom instructs.

Drew just nodded but he had to admit he was feeling pretty tired.

**(CLARE)**

"If you e-mail all the articles I can look at them tonight an…" Clare was saying to Katie and Liam when Liam stopped her.

"Clare it's under control, we can edit tomorrows edition don't worry about it. Go check on Drew." Liam assured her.

"No Drew is fine, I'm actually going out with Owen no I don't mean that the way it sounds we're just…never mind I'm still editor I can do my job. Drew is doing much better just e-mail it to me and I'll edit and get to school early to print it. Honestly you two Drew and I are both doing great." She told them.

Katie and Liam exchanged a look and were silent for a minute.

"Okay I'll email everything to you by five thirty," Katie says.

"Thanks," Clare smiles as a sharp whistle draws their attention to the hallway. Owen was leaning against the wall and giving her an impatient look. "I better go see you guys tomorrow."

"Ready?" He asks and she nods. "I talked to coach he's suspending Dallas for tomorrow's game and he's on probation for the next four games." Owen informs her as they walk out of school.

Following Owen out to his car he starts driving parking a short time later outside of a five story brick apartment building. The building was secure; you needed a code to get in so Owen punched the button for the office. A woman's voice comes over the intercom and Owen tells her they are there to see an apartment and they're let in. The woman shows them into the office, tells them about the building and then says nothing will be available until the beginning of next month.

"That's fine we wouldn't be able to move before then anyway." Clare says.

"Alright then I can show you a model apartment for now follow me please." The woman says. They follow her out and down the hall to the very first apartment. "This is a two bedroom model we have one and three bedrooms as well." The woman tells them.

"We want a two bedroom," Owen says.

"Have a look around the apartment and if you come see me at the office before you leave I can show you around the grounds. You two make a cute couple." The woman says.

"We're not a couple just friends," Owen says.

The woman shrugs and leaves them to look around the apartment. The apartment was full of furniture and made to look like a home. The small entry led right into a galley style kitchen with a pass through to a living room/dining room area. The kitchen came equipped with a microwave, gas appliances and a decent sized fridge. Clare looked around the kitchen there wasn't a whole lot of counter space and most of the cupboards were high above Clare's head.

"I won't be able to reach anything in this kitchen," Clare complains.

Instead of responding Owen puts his hands on her waist and lifts her up until she can reach the cupboards, Clare gasps at the sudden change of elevation.

"Sure you can," Owen shrugs.

"This would require you or Drew to be home," she replies as Owen sets her down.

"Eh we'll get a stepstool," Owen counters.

"Lets go look at the bedrooms and check the soundproofing," Clare remarks.

"Why do we need to see how soundproof it is?" Owen questions, Clare twists her mouth at him and squints one eye. "What I stand guard at the shed I've heard you two before, it won't bother me." Owen shrugs.

"Okay maybe not but presumably you'll want to bring a girl home and she might." Clare points out.

"Yeah okay you have a point," Owen says.

The first bedroom is across the hall from a washroom, it isn't very big but it would fit a bed, desk and dresser. Owen looks in and follows Clare to the master bedroom that was only a few feet bigger than the other bedroom.

"This apartment only has one washroom I don't think that will work. Go in the other bedroom and make noises." Clare instructs pushing Owen to the doorway.

She closed the bedroom door after him, a few seconds later heard Owen do the same in the other bedroom before she heard him.

"DREW OH DREW FUCK ME DREW!" Owen yells in a high pitched horrible impression of Clare. Having heard him perfectly she leaves the master bedroom for the second bedroom going through the door and hitting Owen's arm hard. "Ow!" Owen says rubbing his arm.

"I do not sound like that," she admonishes.

"Yes you do, with a better voice but you do sound like that," Owen disagrees.

"This apartment has no soundproofing, one washroom and kitchen cupboards I can't reach without us getting a step stool or having one of you home. I don't like it." Clare says.

"Yep me either but there's another building down the street." Owen comments.

They leave the building going back out to Owen's car and he drives them to the next building. They get out and go to the door; this building was not secure as anyone could just walk right in. They went through the same deal with the man in the office at this building, he was able to show them a vacant apartment that had already been rented but said there was one just like it on the floor above that would be available March first. The apartment they were shown was on the third floor. The door opened straight to a great room, there was a coat closet just inside the door. The great room was very large and had an open kitchen with gas appliances, microwave and larger refrigerator. Unlike the last kitchen this one had plenty of space and cabinets she could actually reach.

"The building surrounds a courtyard, most of the apartments overlook it including this one and the one that will be available, they both have balconies it's just through the sliding glass door there." The man told them.

Owen went to the door opening it and they stepped out onto the balcony. The balcony wasn't very big but they could easily fit a couple of chairs and a small table out there. The courtyard consisted mostly of a pool and hot tub but there was a garden as well. They went back inside and followed the hall to the bedrooms, there was a linen closet and a washroom across from the first bedroom which was bigger than the last place they'd looked at. At the end of the hall was the master bedroom it too was bigger than the last place and to Clare's pleasure had a large walk-in closet and it's own washroom.

"How soundproof is this place?" Owen asks after looking at the master.

"All the walls have been soundproofed you can have things pretty loud before your neighbors can hear you." The man tells them.

"I like this apartment," Clare remarks.

"Me too," Owen nods.

"If you two will follow me back to the office I'll get you an application." The man said.

They get an application and all other important information before leaving. After three more apartment buildings only one of which they liked as much as the second one they'd seen they were tired.

"Okay that's enough for today, let's get you home and back to Drew." Owen says as they get back in the car.

He took her home and they found Drew and the rest of the Torres clan, minus Dallas who they found out was grounded, at the table eating dinner. Audra told Owen to join them as Drew got up and gets Clare a plate, the two sat down and began eating. She and Owen told them about every apartment they looked at. They got applications for the two they liked best but Clare raved about the second apartment they saw most and Owen agreed it was the best. After dinner Owen left and Clare went upstairs to start on her homework and edit the paper for tomorrow.

**(DREW)**

Having finished his homework over an hour ago he lay on his bed with his eyes closed while Clare sat at his desk on her laptop. She was so focused she seemed to be in her own little world, she'd also been working for four straight hours. He got up and went behind her pulling her cinnamon curls behind her neck and putting his lips to her skin. Clare didn't even flinch just kept staring at the screen; Drew scrunched his face in disappointment. In his opinion she was working too hard and needed a break but she didn't even seem to register that he was touching her. He sucked on her earlobe lightly and she made a small noise then hit him lightly.

"Drew stop I need to finish this," she scolded him.

"You need to take a break you've been working for four hours." He argues.

"I have to get this…" she cut herself off with a gasp when Drew suddenly and swiftly pulled her chair back. "Drew I…" she tried to protest again but Drew picked her up over his shoulder and put her on the bed.

She opened her mouth to speak again and Drew overwhelmed her lips with a kiss. She took a few a seconds but finally started to kiss him back, as soon as she was melted into the kiss he gripped her shirt and pulled it over her head leaving her lips for a micro second to do so. Masterfully unhooking her bra with two fingers he pulled it off her and tossed it across the room. Like a moth to a flame his hands found the warmth of her breasts squeezing gently. Her back arched and she moaned into the kiss, enjoying the supple softness of her breasts a few minutes before one of his hands caressed down her silky skin to the button fly of her jeans. When it was open he had to leave her lips and breast to stand at the end of the bed and pull the jeans off of her. The only thing left was her panties and he planned to get those off his favorite way gripping one side he ripped them off of her and she twisted her mouth at him.

"You have more," he grinned.

"We're moving out soon we don't need to be spending money on buying me panties." She pointed out.

"You could always just not wear them," Drew counters and she gives him a look.

Her eyes wander from his face down his chest, biting her lip and undid his jeans, pulling them down with his boxers. Switching places he laid down and she took off his jeans and boxers for him.

"You better put on some music or Adam will kill us if he's still awake." Clare pointed out.

Drew got up and turned on the stereo loud enough it would muffle their sounds. Going back to the bed he lay next to Clare on his side and catching her lips in a fevered kiss. His free hand roamed her flesh and curves feeling every inch of her soft skin. One of her hands went to the back of his neck raking through his short hair while the other traced the muscles on his chest and belly. He wanted to tease her, to get her burning hot and soaking wet before he entered her. He wanted to but he was very horny and wanted very much just to take her.

He was rock hard and his cock, wet with pre-cum was poking at Clare's hip and seeking it's destination, her warm, soft pussy. His fingers followed the line from her navel to her clit, he pressed tenderly and she whimpered, gasped lightly then moaned, pulling her lips away from his. Her head went back into the pillow, her teeth gripping her lower lip between them, her eyelids closing most of the way. Gently pinching her clit eliciting a whimper from her then leaving his thumb on her clit he slowly and gingerly inserted two fingers into her.

Her breathing hitched, her hips wriggled a little, her hands clutched at his shoulders. Then he withdrew his fingers and she looked at him her eyes silently begging for more, her teeth applying more pressure to her bottom lip causing the flesh around them to turn white. Her body writhed pleading him with him to touch her, to feel her and to fill her. His will power crumbling he decided he could tease her some other time tonight he needed to make love to her. He spread her legs and positioned himself locking his eyes with hers as he thrust into her and in one swift motion sliding all the way in.

Clare exhaled deeply in rapturous relief, whimpering slightly at the end and finally releasing her lip. She grasped his shoulders, her nails digging into his back as she moaned and arched her back as far as she could. He slid an arm around her, using the other to support his weight off of her. He pulled out slowly, ensnaring her lips and kissing her with fervor as his pace hastily increased. Clare started to moan loudly and bit her lip again in an effort to control her volume. Drew took a deep breath, inhaling her scent, his heart pounding as he pumped her hard. Their bodies began trembling together, her hips bucking, moans and groans of extreme erotic ecstasy came from his lips.

"Mmmmm Drewwwwwww! Ohhhhhhh!" She moaned into his chest as she reached climax.

"Nnnnggnnn Clllaaaaaarreee!" Drew grunted as he climaxed within seconds of her.

He slowed down steadily until they'd each ridden out their orgasm then he pulled out of her and laid next to her; both of them quivering, panting, sweating and exhausted. Clare smiled at him, yawned, turned on her side; put her head on his chest and her arm across him still panting hard. He encircled her in his arms and kissed the top of her head but when she didn't move after several minutes he realized she was asleep. He managed to get them both under the blankets without waking her then grabbed his phone from the nightstand.

**Drew: Clare fell asleep on me, don't want to wake her can you come turn off my light and stuff?**

Adam didn't reply but Drew heard him leaving his room and a minute later the door to their room opened.

"Are you going to be asking Owen to do this when you guys move out?" Adam whispered after turning off the stereo.

"Yeah probably, thanks bro. She was working on something on her laptop can you save it for her?" Drew requests.

Adam nodded and went to the laptop, after pressing a few buttons he turned it off. Finally Adam turned out the light and left the room, the last thing Drew did before going to sleep was set his alarm nice and early so that Clare could finish whatever she was working on. He knew if she didn't she would stress and there was no way he was letting her end up in the hospital again. Everything done he set his phone down held his true love close and fell asleep blissfully.

**Update soon **


	60. The Cool and the Crazy

**Wow sixty chapters! I can't belive you guys aren't tired of this story yet!**

**Thanks to tomfeltonlover1991 as always for letting me bounce off ideas and make decisions **

**Ch. 60 The Cool and the Crazy**

**(CLARE)**

"Drew if you're coming to school today you had better get up," she informed him after kissing him awake.

"Okay I'm getting up did you finish your stuff?" He asked sleepily.

"Yep about fifteen minutes ago and I've already had breakfast thanks for setting the alarm for me." She smiled.

He smiled back at her brushing his fingers through her hair. "Of course Angel I know you had work to do and I didn't want you getting anymore stressed out." He tells her.

She smiles a little bigger and brings her lips to his for a soft kiss. "Alright get up you need to get ready for school," she insists pulling him up by his arm.

"Alright I'm up, I'm up." He groans kissing her cheek and swatting her on the butt before going to the washroom.

Clare giggled and went down to the basement to retrieve the blouse Audra had washed for her last night; she planned on wearing it to her internship today. The basement door was closed so she knocked on it.

"Yeah what?" Dallas asks.

"It's Clare I need my blouse it's hanging by the dryer," she calls through the door.

"Oh well in that case come on in," Dallas responds.

Clare opens the door and descends the stairs, turning to go to the laundry closet only to find Dallas leaning against the dryer holding her blouse and wearing nothing but boxers. She grimaces at him and puts her hands on her hips.

"Why aren't you dressed?" She snaps at him.

"Just thought you'd like a show," Dallas grins.

"I'd like to keep my breakfast down," she shoots back grabbing her blouse from him.

"You gonna change in here, give me a show?" Dallas taunts as she begins walking out. "You know I should put a camera in Drew's room, watching you is much better than internet porn."

Clare freezes at the bottom of the stairs, her cheeks turning red. "Is it fun for you to be such a jerk or are you just bored?" She questions angrily.

"I just like to see you blush Edwards, your cheeks turn such a nice shade of red." He replies.

Clare is too angry to even respond and marches upstairs, with a peeved expression on her face, slamming the basement door behind her.

"Whoa what did Dallas do now?" Adam questions.

"He wasn't wearing anything but boxers but still told me to come in and he made some rude comments." Clare gripes.

"Just ignore him, or tell Drew and Owen so they can pound it into him again to leave you alone." Adam tells her.

Clare smiles a little. "No I don't want Drew fighting, ever really but especially now and I don't want Owen fighting either. I'll just ignore him; he makes it really difficult though. I have to put this in my book bag and check on Drew." She tells him.

"What about breakfast?" Adam asks her.

"I ate earlier," she replies and Adam gives her a look that says he clearly doesn't believe her. "Honestly Adam I had fruit and toast, I ate with your parents."

Adam smiles, nods and goes back to eating his breakfast as Clare heads back up the stairs to Drew's room. He was getting dressed when she entered, they finished getting ready for school and she sat with Drew while he ate breakfast. Dallas came up winking at Clare as he sat down and started eating breakfast. Adam drove them to school again and Dallas left them as soon as they got there. Adam, Clare and Drew walked to the misfits lockers; Clare started opening her locker when Drew spun her around into a kiss.

"I have to go see Simpson to get my new class schedule; I probably won't see you until morning break." He said explaining the kiss.

"I hope Simpson gave you good classes," she replies.

Drew walks off, she finishes getting her books and Eli appears at his locker. She waited for the boys to get their books and they walked her to class where she was blissfully surprised to see Drew sitting at one of the tables.

"What are you doing here?" She questions going over and leaning on the table next to him.

He slides his chair back a little so she can sit in his lap and she does, joining their lips together.

"Don't tell me you missed her so much in five minutes you had to come see her before classes." Eli remarks sardonically and Drew breaks from the kiss to give Eli a look.

"Yes I did," Drew shoots back, "but art is now my first class." Drew informs them.

"We actually have a class together this is great! What are your other classes?" Clare asks.

"Most of them stayed the same; my last period is for independent study when I actually come back for full days." Drew tells them.

"Awesome bro, we gotta get to our classes see you guys for break." Adam says patting Drew's back as they leave.

"Hey Drew, Clare," Luke says somewhat nervously as he walks into class and sits next to Drew.

"Hi Luke, Drew has homeroom with us now," Clare tells him.

"Cool," Luke replies as Miss Dawes walks past them.

"Miss Edwards I am also happy to have Mr. Torres is in our homeroom but you cannot sit in his lap during class, even if you are his girlfriend. Please sit in your own chair." Miss Dawes reprimands them.

Luke gets up grabbing a chair setting it between him and Drew for Clare to sit and she smiles at him. The best part about having her fiancé with her for homeroom was she got to hold his hand most of the time and sneak kisses when Miss Dawes isn't looking. The rest of the morning went by pretty fast, she spent break with Owen, Drew, Adam and Eli. Math and Social Studies also went by fast and it was finally time for lunch, she stashed her books in her locker and started walking to the caf when she heard her name being called, she turned to see Tristan walking toward her.

"Hey Tristan," Clare smiled.

"So my brother gave me some tickets to Friday's hockey game and I thought you might want to come. Even though you pretty much hate the hockey team but you do like my brother and he's you know obviously the best one." Tris says and Clare laughs a little.

"I don't hate the hockey team, I'm not that fond of Dallas but Owen is one of my best friends, Luke's been nice since Owen, Drew and Eli hurt him and the twins and I like Cam. In other words I'd love to come." Clare tells him.

"Cool here's your ticket; do you want one for Drew?" Tris asks.

"I'm not sure Drew can handle a hockey game yet he's not even coming to school full days. Hockey games have a lot of noise and bright lights and I'd like for him to be at my birthday party Saturday night." Clare tells him.

"Oh yeah we're coming to your party, me, Maya and Cam that is. Owen's coming too of course but you probably already figured that. Anyway Becky's sitting with us and she's asking Adam to the game. Maya's coming to watch Cam and that leaves us with an extra ticket." Tris tells her.

"We could invite Jenna, I'm pretty sure she likes Luke and I know she's friends with Becky." I suggest.

"Sure, here you can invite Jenna," Tris says handing her the extra ticket.

Clare smiles and walks to the caf to meet Drew and the others for lunch, she was pretty sure that Jenna would be eating in the caf as well. She got in line to get food tucking the tickets into her purse when suddenly arms were around her waist and lips were pressed against her neck.

"What were those?" Drew asks when he takes his lips from her neck.

"Airline tickets I'm leaving you and running off with Owen," she teases.

"Well as long as it's Owen," he shrugs before whirling her around to smash their lips together in a long passionate kiss.

"Hockey tickets Tris invited me to the game on Friday, you can come too but I'm not sure that you can handle a hockey game and I want you to be well enough for my birthday party." She tells him.

"Yeah I should probably rest that night if I'm going to make it through your party but for now you don't have to be in line we got you lunch already and we're going to make sure you eat it all." Drew informs her pulling her out of line. "So who's the extra ticket for if you're not taking me? Adam's already going and somehow I doubt Eli wants to sit through an entire hockey game even for you." Drew comments.

"Jenna," Clare responds seeing Jenna at the table with everyone else. Clare and Drew sit down, Adam pushes a tray in front of Clare as he, Owen, Eli and Drew tell her to eat. "Tris gave me a couple tickets to your game Friday night, I might be a little late coming from the station but I'll be there." She tells Owen.

"Sweet," Owen smiles, "now eat your lunch," he orders.

Clare rolls her eyes and looks at Jenna. "Drew's going to skip the game to rest so he can make it through my party so I thought maybe you'd like to come?" Clare offers.

"Sure I'd love to," Jenna smiles.

Clare hands Jenna the ticket and starts eating her lunch. Ten minutes before lunch was over Drew's phone beeped and he pulled it from his pocket. It was a text from Audra saying she was outside and waiting to take Drew home.

"Gotta go, see you this evening Angel. You have a way to get to work?" Drew asks as he stands.

"I'll take her," Owen speaks up.

Drew grins at Owen, kisses Clare, waves to the others and leaves the caf. Clare finished her entire lunch mostly because they forced her to. When lunch was over she walked with Adam and Eli to English. Her last two classes of the day seemed to drag on and after a quick discussion with Katie about the paper she met Owen on the front steps to go to work.

"Adam will pick you up after play stuff; I can bring Dallas home so I'll see you guys tonight when I drop him off. He'll behave himself around me." Owen told her.

"Good luck at your game I hope you get to play," she said grabbing her book bag and purse.

"With Dallas suspended from this game I'll get to play," he grinned.

She smiled, waved to Owen and went in, as always there was a stack of fact checking on her desk. Able to get through the fact checking fairly quickly she edited the copy for the teleprompter and went into Natalie's office.

"Finished with the fact checking and editing the copy," Clare informed her.

"You're amazing Clare, I don't know what we would do without you. Why don't you go down and ask Travis if he has anything for you." Natalie suggests.

Clare nodded with a smile and left Natalie's office. Travis was one of the producers and he would already be in the sound studio. Clare entered the sound studio but Travis was talking with some of the PA's and she didn't want to interrupt him.

"Natalie said I should see if you have anything for me since I'm done with my other work?" Clare speaks when Travis is done.

"She can help me," Jack says giving her a slick smile.

"Fine Clare help Jack," Travis replies and walks off.

"Okay so what are we doing?" Clare asks trying to remain professional.

"We need to find some pre recorded footage in the film vault." Jack tells her.

Clare shrugs and follows Jack to the elevators, down to the basement and down several hallways to a locked door, Jack unlocks it, they find the room for the newscast and Jack unlocks the door. The lights were sort of dim and the room was sort of cold, several racks were filled with old film canisters.

"We must be looking for old footage," Clare comments.

"Yep we need some shots from the seventies and eighties because they're tearing down that old Maple Leafs stadium near downtown. Here these are the log numbers we're looking for." Jack tells her putting his arm around her shoulders to show her the clipboard.

"Okay got it," Clare says pushing out of his arm.

She looked at the racks figured out the order things were kept in and quickly found the first roll they were looking for. Jack still hadn't found the other two shots so she looked at the clipboard again and went back to the shelves. She found one of the other rolls and stood up, Jack reached past her to get the last one, leaning into her and she pushed him away a little.

"Now we need to go to the editing room, find the right clips and get then primed for the broadcast." Jack tells her.

"Fine let's go then," Clare said walking out of the room hoping there would be other people in the editing room so they wouldn't be alone.

To her relief there were several other people in the editing room and Jack didn't try anything. After getting the footage ready it was nearly time for the broadcast and they went out to the floor to watch.

"You know some of us go out for drinks after the broadcast on Friday night, you should join us sometime." Jack says in a low voice as the filming started.

"I'm sixteen, almost seventeen I can't drink." She replies.

"Sure you can, we can order a round and you can easily pass for twenty one." Jack counters.

"Okay how about the fact that I have a boyfriend and I have plans on Friday night." Clare responds.

"What kind of plans?" Jack asks.

"The kind that are none of your business," she shoots back.

Before he can respond she walks off deciding to watch from the editing room and away from Jack.

**(DARCY)**

After being in Africa so long it felt kind of weird for her to be home again. She hadn't even told her family she was coming home for a couple of months and it worked out so well that she got home just before Clare's 17th birthday. She wanted to surprise her mom and Clare and meet or re-meet her new stepdad and stepbrother. Technically she already knew them but she hadn't seen either of them since she was maybe nine. It was Friday evening so she wasn't even sure if they'd be home, she was pretty certain her Mom would be as she was never one for going out. She wasn't too sure about Jake but Clare might be unless she had plans with her friends however Clare was never the social butterfly Darcy was so she was fairly certain her little sister would be home. The cab pulled up to the house she saw her mom's car and a black truck that said Martin Construction on it so she knew at least her mom and Glen were home. She paid the cab driver and grabbed her duffel bag getting out, walking up the path and ringing the bell.

"Darcy! Oh honey your home!" Her mom exclaims happily pulling her into a tight hug.

Darcy hugged her back, tearing up a little, she really had been homesick. "Hi Mom, I'm here for a couple of months." Darcy tells her as she goes into the house and smiles at Glen.

"Well I'm just so glad you're home, you remember Glen don't you Baby?" Helen asks.

"Hi Darcy it's nice to see you again and have you home." Glen says giving her a light hug.

"Well come on you can put your bag in Clare's room. Jake's out on a date he won't be home until curfew probably but he'll sure be surprised to see you." Her mom says taking Darcy up to Clare's bedroom.

Darcy was about to ask where Clare was when she saw the state of Clare's room, it was practically empty, most of Clare's stuff was gone only the furniture and Clare's bedding was really left along with a few pictures of the family.

"Did Clare go away to college already?" Darcy asks only half joking knowing that her younger sister was very smart.

"She probably could have if not for that terrible boy she fell in with." Her mom replies with a miffed huff and angry tone.

"What boy? I thought you liked K.C. or no Eli you didn't like Eli why what did he do to her?" Darcy inquires setting her bag down and sitting on the bed with her mom.

"Eli was a dream compared to this boy; your sister has just completely lost her head Darcy. I just don't know what to do with her anymore. Her new boyfriend Drew, he got her to have sex before marriage and I was furious about it but after he came to the house and talked to me, telling me how much he loved her I was willing to give it a chance but I don't know what he's done to her. In the last few months they started dating, they've been having sex, he stressed her out so much she ended up in the hospital Darcy and then I find out after all that they're engaged! Engaged at sixteen! She's moved out as you can see, she's supposed be living with your father but they're at that boys house she's living with him! It's just shameful and I recently found out they'll be moving into an apartment with another boy. Can you imagine Darcy your baby sister is soon going to be living in sin with two boys! I've tried to reason with her Darcy I really have but she won't even talk to me. That boy and his entire family has completely turned her against me. She just walked out, he's going to get her pregnant or ruin her life, he already is, she was admitted to the hospital for malnourishment and exhaustion. He's a delinquent and he's dragging her down, she has so much potential and she's wasting everything on that boy. Randall is helping her do all of it just to spite me; he doesn't care at all what happens to Clare. She's breaking my heart and she doesn't even care." Helen bemoans to her oldest daughter.

Darcy was shocked speechless; she couldn't believe her brainy, bookworm, geeky, little sister once called St. Clare was no longer a virgin and living with her fiancé, because she was engaged at sixteen, all of it against their mother's wishes and with help from their dad who Darcy personally blamed for the breakup of their family. Well if Clare wouldn't listen to their mom maybe she would listen to her older sister. Darcy was going to find Clare that night and bring her back home by whatever means necessary.

**(CLARE)**

"I hope Owen gets to play tonight," Clare remarks as the group sits down to watch the hockey game.

"Me too," Tristan nods.

"When do the players come out?" Jenna questions.

"Not for a while the arena still has to fill up." Becky tells her.

Clare was about to set her purse by her feet when she heard her text message sound, she pulled her phone from her purse to see a text from Drew.

**Drew: Cheer loud for me if Owen gets to play I'll see you in a few hours Angel. I love you.**

Clare smiled as Jenna and Becky gushed reading the text, Clare texted back that she loved him more and put her phone away. While waiting for the game to begin the group started talking and Jenna asked Clare how work was that day. Clare gave her quick recap of what she'd done including some field work again and thankfully not having to see Jack at all. Finally the music started and the Ice Hounds came out, Clare waved to Owen, Luke and Cam. Then came the opposing team, the national anthem and the game began.

In the first period the opposing team scored two goals and the Ice Hounds none. In the second period one of the players was benched and Owen replaced him. Cam scored two goals this period and Dallas one tying them with the opposing team while Owen body checked a bunch of people. The third period went into overtime but Luke and Cam each scored a goal and the Ice hounds beat the other team by one.

"That was fun and watching it live is way better than on TV." Adam says when the game ends and they stand up waiting to leave.

Clare's phone beeps while they wait for the people ahead of them to move so they can get out of the arena; this time it's a text from Owen.

"Owen says they're going to Little Miss Steaks to celebrate and we should meet them there." Clare tells the others.

"Great but I can only fit three more in my car," Adam comments.

"Take Jenna, Tris and Maya I can go with Owen." Clare says.

"I'm not leaving you alone," Adam replies.

"We can all go; Maya can sit on my lap." Tris points out.

"We'll do it that way Little Miss Steaks is only a half kilometer away." Adam says.

They all go to Drew's car that Adam is driving and pile in; Adam drives very carefully to the restaurant and they all get out. K.C. was working and he helped them move some tables together in the back. Everyone ordered and waited for the team, they knew when the team had arrived as they could hear the boys hooting and cheering from the parking lot. The team joined them at the table moving people around until they were happy, Luke sat between Jenna and his sister, Adam of course was on the other side of Becky, Clare was between Adam and Owen, next to Owen was Tris and Maya next to Tris, on her other side was of course Cam, Dallas next to him, on his other side and to Clare's displeasure was Bianca and the rest of the team taking up the rest of the table.

"You played great tonight," Clare told Owen after K.C. brought them a couple pitchers of soda.

"Thanks," Owen smiled putting his arm around her shoulders to hug her and then taking his arm away.

The game monopolized most of the talk as the group ate pizza as a late dinner. After three cups of soda Clare had to use the washroom so she got up and did so. When she left the ladies room she nearly bumped into Jack as he was coming out of the men's room.

"What are you doing here?" She questioned in a suspicious tone.

He smiled at her and she noticed his eyes were blood shot, he was drunk. "We were at the bar down the street I told you we go out for drinks on Friday. You told me you had plans and couldn't come." He says wobbling a little but not slurring his words.

"I went to a hockey game and now I'm celebrating with the team. And you still didn't tell me what you're doing here." She points out.

"I was walking home and I had to pee, so I came in here. I live close by why don't you come home with me?" He offers.

"How many times do I have to tell you I have a boyfriend?!" She asks with animosity in her voice.

She turns to go back to the table but he catches her arm, pulling her back to him opening his mouth to say something and she slaps him hard across the face.

**(OWEN)**

Clare got up and he watched her walk toward the washroom so he went back to talking to Luke and Cam about next weeks game. After a few minutes he looked at the hallway leading to the washrooms expecting to see Clare at any minute but she didn't appear. Then he heard the distinct sound of a hand slapping someone across the face and his instincts told him Clare had just slapped someone. He stood up from the table so fast that he knocked his chair over; he didn't say anything just walked toward the washrooms. Clare's arm was being held by a drunk guy with a red cheek from where Clare had just smacked him.

"I know you; you're that pervy PA that works with Clare. If you ever want to use that hand again you better get it off of her!" Owen tells him calmly but in a menacing voice.

"Dude I'm trying to get Clare and her boobs back to my place," he replied.

"Excuse me?!" Clare demanded as her cheeks turned red.

Owen didn't even bother replying and acting in Drew's stead clenched his fist and punched the guy right in the middle of the red mark already on his face. The guy went down and let go of Clare as he fell to the floor.

"What's going on?" Luke asks from behind them.

"Owen he was drunk, I could have handled him and I wasn't going to go home with him," Clare says with a slightly scolding tone.

"Yeah I know but it's easier this way, anyway he was pissing me off and if Drew was here he would have punched him I was only doing what Drew would have done." Owen shrugs then turns to Luke. "Hey Baker help me get this scum out of here."

The guy wakes up just as Luke and Owen each grab an arm and a leg then pick him up.

"Uh what are you two doing?" K.C. asks.

"Tossing out some dirt bag that was bugging Clare," Luke replies.

"You want to get the door for us K.C. or should we use his head to open it?" Owen asks.

K.C. runs ahead and opens the door; Owen and Luke toss the guy out. He hits the ground, rolls a little then sits up and looks at them then looks past them.

"Clare you should come back and party at my house, a little liquor would loosen you up," the guy says from his spot on the ground.

Both Owen and Luke tense up and clench their fists, in his peripheral vision Owen sees K.C. take Clare by the arms and move her behind him.

"You really are an idiot," Luke remarks walking over and punching the guy hard again.

"I find out you so much as talked to her again, the two of us and her boyfriend will personally hunt you down." Owen warns him just as the guy goes unconscious again.

"You realize I work with him he's probably going to have to talk to me again," Clare remarks and Owen simply shrugs.

"You guys might want to move him out of the middle of the parking lot so he doesn't get run over." K.C. comments.

Owen sighs but he and Luke prop him up against the side of the building and the four of them go back inside.

"So who'd you kill?" Adam queries as they sit down again.

"Jack," Clare answers but Adam just wrinkles his forehead in confusion.

"That PA at her work that's always hitting on her," Owen clarifies.

"Oh yeah he deserved it, I'm pretty sure Drew's wanted to hit that guy for a while." Adam says.

Clare shakes her head and turns to Becky striking up a conversation. After about half an hour more Owen realized he needed to get his brother home and was pretty sure Maya and Cam needed to get home.

"Tris I need to get you home, Maya, Cam when do you guys need to be home?" Owen questions.

"Shoot in like twenty minutes," Maya says.

"Yeah me too," Cam sighs.

"Audra imposed curfew isn't for three hours yet why don't we drop off the younger kids and Becky, Luke, Owen, Jenna and of course B can come over. I'm sure Drew would like to see you guys and hang out for a while?" Dallas says in an unusually considerate gesture.

"That sounds good I know Drew would like that," Clare agrees but with clear apprehension in her voice.

She was obviously worried about Dallas having some ulterior motive for this and Owen couldn't blame her.

"Becky, B, Jenna and I will ride with Adam and we'll take Rookie home since he lives near us. B can sit on my lap until we drop off Rookie. Owen can take his brother and Maya home, Clare and Luke can ride with you." Dallas instructs.

Everyone nodded and got up going out to the parking lot, that Jack guy was gone and Owen hoped he'd gotten arrested. Clare sat in the middle of the front seat, Luke sat shot gun and Tris and Maya sat in the back seat. He dropped Maya off first then Tris and they drove to the Torres house. Drew's car was already parked so the others were there already. There was a third car parked on the other side of the driveway and Owen was certain he saw a female head in the driver's seat. He and Luke opened the doors and Clare slid out on his side, he put his hand at her back out of habit and instinct. They began walking around to the basement when he heard a car door open and looked over to see the young woman getting out of the car; she looked furious and was walking to them. He'd never seen her before so Owen knew this girl wasn't there for him but he wouldn't be too surprised if Luke had done something to piss this girl off and Owen was ready to whisk Clare inside and out of the line of fire.

"CLARE!" She snapped angrily surprising all three of them.

Owen straightened and turned all the way to look at this girl as did Luke and Clare.

"Darcy?" Clare asked her tone surprised and unsure.

Darcy, he knew that name, she was Clare's older sister but she was supposed to be in Africa. Obviously she was home but why did she sound so angry at Clare, shouldn't she be happy to see her sister?

"Which one is it?" Darcy snaps.

"What are you talking about and what are you doing home?" Clare questions.

"Which one of them is the scum that took your virginity and stole you from mom?" Darcy demands.

Clare cringes then tenses up, clenching her fists and grinding her teeth. Owen put his hand on her shoulder and Luke moved a little closer to her as Clare took a couple of deep growling breaths.

"If you're referring to Drew he's inside, Owen is one my best friends and Luke is also a friend. And for your information Darcy Drew didn't still me from Mom she drove me away." Clare says with a tight jaw and Owen can hear that she's on the brink of tears.

"Get Drew," Owen instructs to Luke in a low voice, Luke nods and runs toward the basement.

"How can you say that Clare, you abandoned her to live with some guy and you broke your abstinence vow?! You're conspiring with Dad to hurt Mom after all she's done for you!" Darcy accuses.

"I see you got your mother's crazy gene," Owen remarks rolling his eyes.

"Are you kidding me? Drew and I are in love, very much in love. He didn't steal me Darcy Mom drove me away we've tried to reason with her. Dad's actually been understanding but I never did any of this to intentionally hurt Mom." Clare contends.

"You're mom has done all she can to intentionally hurt Clare!" Drew states appearing at Clare's side and putting an arm around her waist.

Adam, Becky, Jenna, Drew, Dallas, Luke and Bianca all gather around them.

"You must be the boy; the one I have to blame for corrupting my sister." Darcy says glaring at Drew.

"Darcy you were in Africa you have no idea what happened and Drew didn't corrupt me Darcy we fell in love, you should be happy for me." Clare argues.

"Happy for you? I should kill him and slap you silly, get in the car I'm taking you home." Darcy demands.

"I am not going back there, I'm staying with Drew, in a few weeks we're moving into an apartment with Owen. I'm in love Darcy and I'm happy and if you can't be happy for me then you can go right back to Africa!" Clare responds.

Clare turns taking Drew's hand to walk to the basement and Darcy reaches for Clare nearly grabbing her by the back of her hair but Owen catches Darcy's hand.

"Don't touch her! Get back in your car and drive back to your crazy mother." Owen instructs.

Clare doesn't even look back just keeps walking with Drew, Darcy just stands there looking incensed and glaring at the back of her sister's head.

"You heard him, leave!" Luke tells her.

"Or I call the cops seeing as your trespassing on our property," Adam threatens.

Darcy looks at them all and snarls, then looks at Clare again apparently needing to get in one last word.

**(CLARE)**

She was nearly at the corner of the house, less than a meter from the basement door when Darcy started yelling hysterically and Clare froze. Drew tightened his arms around her and she gripped his shirt as tears began to fall from her eyes.

"GUESS I TURNED OUT TO BE THE BETTER DAUGHTER AFTER ALL! I MADE SOME MISTAKES BUT YOU TAKE THE PRIZE FOR TEENAGE STUPIDITY! NOTHING I EVER DID DISAPPOINTED MOM SO MUCH! YOU ARE A TERRIBLE PERSON CLARE AND YOU'RE GOING TO HELL!" Darcy criticized sounding just as crazy as their mom.

Drew kissed her softly leaned her against the side of the house and then totally lost his cool on her sister.

"DON'T YOU EVER TALK TO HER LIKE THAT AGAIN YOU PSYCHOTIC JUNIOR BITCH!" Drew began yelling. Worried that Drew was going to hurt his head by yelling Clare ran after him. "CLARE IS THE MOST AMAZING, BEAUTIFUL PERSON I KNOW AND YOU AND YOUR MOM ARE ABSOLUTELY INSANE!" Drew hollered getting in Darcy's face.

"Drew stop you're going to hurt your head, let's just go inside, everyone please," Clare pleaded avoiding looking at Darcy. To make sure they listened she grabbed Drew and Owen by the shirts then began walking for the basement door. "Adam, Jenna come on," Clare insisted.

Drew put his arm around her and she let go of his shirt, she looked back to see the others following her and Darcy still stood there. As soon as they were all in the basement and the door was closed Clare let go of Owen, turned to Drew, putting her arms around his neck and her head on his chest. He put his other arm around her and held her close.

"Damn Clare you're family is six kinds of crazy," Bianca laughed.

Clare ignored her holding Drew until her tears had stopped. She had always pictured Darcy's homecoming as a happy occasion not a fight, not Darcy chastising her for things Darcy knew nothing about. It was apparent that Darcy had gone home and Helen had seemed to do nothing but bad mouth her and Drew. Clare felt betrayed, by her mother and her sister, Darcy hadn't even bothered to listen to Clare's side she just went ballistic.

"We've got three gallons of ice cream in the freezer anyone for dessert?" Adam offered.

"Sweet I love ice cream; it tastes especially good when you lick it off someone's chest. You should really try it Drew." Bianca responded.

Clare growled into Drew's chest and he rubbed her back gently as his way of telling her to calm down.

"Ice cream sounds good; I know Clare could use some chocolate." Drew said and Clare heard an inflection of pain in his voice.

She looked up at him, he was squinting his eyes and although he was trying to hide it she knew he was in pain.

"I knew it you hurt your head yelling at her." Clare sighed.

"How bad is it Drew?" Adam questioned.

"I'm fine it's just a little, I just need to take one of the pain pills the doc gave me," Drew tried to assure them but Clare wasn't buying it.

"No you're not, we're going to bed come on." Clare ordered taking his hand and pulling him toward the stairs.

"Yeah we should probably get going you want a ride Jenna?" Luke offers.

"Yeah thanks, see you tomorrow Clare, feel better Drew." Jenna says and Drew and Clare say goodnight to the three of them.

"Yeah come on B let's go," Owen commands.

"What I'm not leaving," Bianca stated giving Owen a slightly offended look.

"Now Bianca or I start telling Bianca stories and I have plenty of them." Owen threatened.

"Okay okay I'm leaving, see you tomorrow." Bianca says to Dallas and then kisses him hard.

"I'll be over in the morning but I'll keep my phone on in case you guys need me." Owen told them.

"Thanks Owen," Clare smiled.

She, Drew and Adam went upstairs, Adam going to the kitchen for Drew's pain meds and meeting them in Drew's room.

"Thanks bro," Drew smiled.

"Yeah, you going to be okay?" Adam inquired.

"Yeah I'll be fine just need some sleep," Drew assured him.

Adam said goodnight and left the room, she and Drew got ready for bed quickly and got in bed.

"You shouldn't have yelled at her Drew, what if your head still hurts tomorrow?" Clare asked laying her head on his chest.

"My head will be fine after some sleep and she attacked you there was no way I was going to let her get away with that. I'm sorry that you're reunion with your sister was so awful and that she upset you so much at all but especially so close to your birthday." Drew replied.

"Guess the only member of my family that will be at our wedding will be my dad," Clare lamented.

"Jake will be there and possibly Glen and we've got over a year your mom and sister might come around," Drew said trying to sound hopeful.

"Owen's more likely to get a sex change," Clare replied and Drew started laughing.

"Ow laughing hurts," he complained after a minute.

"Sorry get to sleep, you need to rest I need you with me tomorrow." She said kissing his chest softly.

"I'll be there Angel you get to sleep too, big day tomorrow with a birthday party and telling everyone we're engaged." Drew yawned kissing her head as he yawned. "I love you," he said nearly asleep Adam must have given him hydrocoedine.

"I love you more," she replied taking his hand and interlacing their fingers.

Drew fell asleep within a few minutes but Clare lay awake, staring at the ceiling as her sisters painful words ran through her head and echoing things her mother had said. She knew neither of them was right but it didn't make their word hurt any less, she felt a sort of emptiness, in the course of a week she'd lost her mother and now her sister. She wondered how falling madly in love with a boy could have led to this but it was Darcy and Helen's own insanity that did it. She wasn't sure she'd ever be on speaking terms with Helen or Darcy again, she wasn't sure they would ever be willing to really listen to her side or see that Drew really loved her. She wasn't sure how her friends would react to their engagement announcement at her party tomorrow. At this moment in Clare's world it seemed like there were a million uncertainties but the one thing she was certain of was that she was madly, deeply, head over heels in love with Drew. And that one little fact, that one certainty kept her generally happy, reasonably sane and gave her the strength to get through anything. Now if she could just get to sleep.

**Update soon with Clare's birthday party, reactions to the engagement, possibly some more crazy Helen and Darcy and definitely some sexy time.**

**Also be sure to check out PrettyGossipDegrassiGleek's stories.  
**


	61. Birthday!

**Sorry this is late guys we had my sister and her boyfriend here this weekend and I wasn't feeling well and trying to write sexy time when you feel like vomiting doesn't work so well. But I feel better so here it is finally.**

**Ch. 61 Birthday!**

**(CLARE)**

"Can you zip my dress?" She requests of Drew after slipping it on.

Her dress was lilac with a sweetheart neckline and off the shoulder straps, came to her mid-shins with a slit up one side to her knee. She'd straightened her hair and let Alli and Jenna do her makeup. The only jewelry she wore was a silver charm bracelet that she'd inherited from her grandmother and silver dangly earrings. Drew walked over to her after pulling on his dark blue polo to go with his black jeans and zipped her dress for her, kissing the back of her neck gently when he was done. His arms came around her waist, his chin resting on her shoulder, her arms rested gently on his and he smiled at her in the mirror.

"You look beautiful Angel," he said before kissing her temple.

"You look quite handsome yourself handsome," she smiled turning in his arms and linking her arms around his neck before crushing their lips together.

"Come on birthday girl I better get you downstairs to your party before I keep you up here for myself." Drew said unwrapping his arms from her and taking her hand to lead her downstairs.

Owen, Alli and Jenna had been here all afternoon helping Audra and Adam to set up for the party, Drew had kept her in his room so she had yet to see how they'd decorated the basement. True to Alli's flare for the dramatic the basement was almost overly decorated, there were white and silver balloons and streamers, white globe lanterns and flameless candles. There were also conspicuously angels everywhere, silver ones and the kind that fold open with tissue skirts and hang from the ceiling, these were of course in honor of Drew's nickname for her. There was not one but four Happy Birthday Clare banners hanging throughout the basement. The food and refreshments were already out and a card table already had a few presents on it.

"You guys this looks amazing!" Clare praised as she came down the stairs with Drew.

"Well you only turn seventeen once and with all the drama with your mom and sister we had to make it special." Alli insisted.

"I can't believe Darcy came home and just went crazy on you without hearing your side." Jenna comments.

"Well if she shows her face around here again I'll kill her myself," Owen remarks.

Before Clare could make a comment the basement door was knocked on, they all looked over and Clare smiled when she saw Peter, Spinner and Emma. Leaving Drew's arms she went over to greet the three of them with hugs. After they all said happy birthday she made introductions and more guests started flooding in, it wasn't long before the basement was full of guests and the party was in full swing. After some mingling and much talk about her crazy mother and sister she felt the need to find her fiancé. She left Becky, Adam, Luke and Eli to search the rest of the basement for Drew. While the basement was packed it wasn't exactly very big and yet she didn't see Drew, there was one other person missing, Bianca! She was certain that Drew would never betray her but she was never sure what stunt Bianca would pull next.

"What's wrong?" Owen asked leaning his forearms on her shoulders and resting his chin on her head.

"I can't find Drew, or Bianca." She told him.

"Bianca is outside with Dallas and Drew went to the washroom upstairs, he'll be back in a minute." He assured her; she smiled as he turned her around and took her hand. "Come on you have yet to eat anything and you've been mingling for an hour, passing out at your birthday party I'm pretty sure is a faux pas."

She giggled a little as Owen dragged her to the food; she grabbed a plate and began piling it with fruit. She set some chips on her plate and then one was absconded, she looked up seeing Drew grinning back at her then kissing her with salt covered lips. Drew and Owen also grabbed plates and the three of them joined Emma, Spin and Peter on the sofa to eat.

"After all that time in Africa and with the Peace Corp. Darcy just came back and went ballistic on you?" Emma asked after they'd been eating a while and she'd heard the story from Eli and Adam.

"Maybe the sun baked her brain or she got bitten by a spider with some crazy venom," Spinner joked.

"Yeah well you dated her," Emma chided her husband.

"And cheated on her the first chance you got," Peter remarked.

"Well yeah with Paige, how could I say no to that?" Spinner replied and Emma smacked him.

"Well I'm certain that my mother wove a web of venomous lies and diluted version of what's happening. I will never understand my mother, she flipped out when she saw that my ring was gone but I calmed her down. She flipped out again when she found out I was dating Drew but after he came to dinner and told her how much he cared about me she seemed okay with us dating. Okay to the point that she let me go on a cruise with Drew, his family and Eli on which I shared a room with all three of them although I guess maybe she thought that would stop us from doing anything," Clare was remarking when Drew interrupted her.

"Yeah like we weren't used to sneaking around for sexy time," Drew grinned his voice picking up a hint of lust and earning him a couple looks from Peter and Spinner.

"Then she finds out we're having sex and she was so angry that she actually hit me!" Clare informs them and this time Emma interjects.

"You're mom hit you?!" Emma exclaimed.

"Yeah slapped her right across the face I found her running down the street with no shoes." Owen tells them.

"I spent the night here and after Audra talked to Helen we all had dinner together, me and Drew, his parents, my parents and Glen and once again Drew professed his love for me, assured everyone that we were safe and gave this beautiful speech about us and our relationship being more than just puppy love. Drew's parents were satisfied, my dad was happy and even my mom seemed satisfied, worried still but satisfied. Then Drew ends up in the hospital through circumstances not in his control and she just snaps suddenly everything was Drew's fault and I was throwing my life away on him. She even blamed Drew for me ending up in the hospital which was my fault." Clare sighs.

"Yeah but I should have been paying closer attention to your stress level and how much you were eating." Owen said regretfully.

"I don't know it was like Mom suddenly did a complete 180 on how she felt about Drew, he went from having her approval to being this horrible pariah that's dragging me down and making me waste my life and throw away my potential. She seems so certain that we aren't going to last and we're making a huge mistake just being together." Clare laments as she puts her half eaten plate on the coffee table deciding she'd lost her appetite.

"Hey no sad face it's your party, maybe it's time for gifts." Drew said.

Owen announced that it was time for presents and after Audra, Owen, Eli and Adam moved all the presents to the coffee table the others gathered around to watch her open them. Alli, Jenna, Tris, Katie and Jake all got her clothes although she was sure Katie had picked out the sweater she and Jake gave her. Spinner, Peter and Emma gave her cash assuming she would need some stuff for the new apartment. Becky, Adam and Eli got her books that she'd been wanting. Cam and Maya got her a pair of earrings, sliver with amethyst which was her birthstone. Wesley, Connor, Dave and K.C. gave her various gift cards. Luke's gift to her was a gift card her favorite restaurant, she was sure he'd gotten help from Owen in picking it out. Owen gave her a fitted t-shirt with Drew's football number on it and an 8x10 framed photo of her, Drew, Owen, Adam and Eli all together at the sock hop. The last gift on the table was from Bianca and Dallas and quite honestly she was afraid to open it. Adam handed her the box that looked like it held clothes but knowing Bianca and Dallas it could hold all manner of things. She tore off the paper and carefully opened one corner of the box, then closed it quickly.

"What is it?" Eli inquired as everyone else looked at her.

"Going back to the store," Clare replied.

"Some uh…" Drew started but then looked over at his mom and stopped talking.

"Got it," Eli nodded and then scowled and Bianca and Dallas.

"What? You know how they are; we just thought we'd give them a little more variety." Bianca remarked with a devious but smug smirk.

"Thanks everybody I loved everything," Clare smiled and then looking at Dallas and Bianca added, "almost everything."

"Hang on there's one more gift," Drew says as Audra hands him a little box.

He hands it to Clare and she opens the square black satin box and sucked in a pleased breath at the contents, a silver locket in the shape of the heart.

"Oh Drew it's gorgeous," she smiled taking it from the box.

She opened it smiling when she saw the picture of the two of them kissing, one she was sure Adam had taken then she read the inscription: **You own my heart Angel. Love Drew. **Her smile got a little bigger, her heart fluttered, her stomach filling with butterflies, a happy tingle rippling through her body. Drew smiled back at her, his eyes lighted by love, he took the locket and put it on for her. How her mother, how anyone could ever doubt his love for her she couldn't understand. She put her hand on Drew's shoulder and joined their lips.

"Okay love birds sexy time later cake time now." Owen insisted when they didn't break apart after a minute.

Clare laughed a little finally separating her lips from Drew's. He stood and pulled her up as someone turned out the lights and Drew walked her to the counter while they all sang happy birthday to her. She blew out her candles as the lights came back on and Owen cut her and Drew a couple pieces of cake, Audra gave them ice cream, plastic spoons and napkins and she and Drew sat on the sofa again to eat.

"I think we better do it now," Drew whispered in her ear as people finished their cake and ice cream.

"Are you sure? We still have a couple of hours before people go home and I don't want to spend it arguing that we're not insane." She whispered back.

He looked away from her and looked at Owen as she grabbed their plates and stood up to throw them away.

"A little help here," she heard Drew say to Owen as she tossed the plates.

She was then grabbed by the waist and lifted up on to the counter by Owen. She gasped in startled surprise making everyone else look at her as Drew climbed up onto the counter and took her into his arms.

"I want to thank you all for being here, you guys are my closest friends, some of you are like family." Clare said deciding to ignore Dallas and Bianca all together. "The party's not over yet but uh Drew and I have an announcement, we're engaged!" She reveals to all those that don't know which was most of the party. The room became very still, almost everyone gaping at them with shocked expressions. "He proposed on Christmas Eve, the ring he gave me was an engagement ring and I said yes. But we're not getting married until after I graduate from high school so don't freak out that we're going to get married tomorrow or anything."

"Well I'd say I'm surprised but I really can't," Eli remarked breaking the silence.

Drew grinned and helped her down, there was a flurry of hugs and congratulations including Emma, Alli and Jenna even K.C. told her they were going to be happy. Bianca and Dallas on the other hand had curiously disappeared. While she was busy hugging Emma Spinner and Peter each put a hand on Drew's shoulders and led him away a little to talk to him privately.

"What are they doing?" She asked Emma.

"Oh you know them they just want to give the big brother talk," Emma smiled.

Drew came back to her in one piece so the talk couldn't have been too bad, she was only with again him for a moment before Alli and Jenna dragged her off to talk wedding plans despite Clare's protests that the wedding wasn't for another year and a half. At promptly eleven Audra kicked all the guests out, Owen stayed to help clean up, Clare offered to help but Audra insisted she take Drew upstairs to rest and that she, Omar, Adam and Owen could handle clean up.

"Well our friends took our engagement a lot better than I was expecting." She says as they get into Drew's room and he had closed the door.

"That's because everyone knows that we're soul mates, made for each other and how very much in love we are." Drew said, she could hear the smile on his lips then his smiling lips began kissing her back as he unzipped her dress.

"Yeah everyone except my mom and Darcy, and Bianca and Dallas who seem to be in denial given the fact that they left as soon as we made our announcement." She sighed and saw Drew's head look up and scowl at her in the mirror.

"Talking about the short list and I mean the very short list of people that don't want us to be together while I'm trying to get you in the mood for birthday sex is not cool." He scolded her.

"We're in a house full of people Drew and my birthday isn't until tomorrow." She reminds him.

"You can be quiet and it'll be midnight in 45 minutes and therefore your birthday in 45 minutes." He tells her.

He finished unzipping her dress, pulled her arms from the sleeves then grasping it near the hips and pulling down exposing her bare torso. The top of the dress was so tight she hadn't needed a bra. The dress fell to the floor at her feet; Drew picked her up and carried her to the bed lying her down. He took her shoes off next and then her panties, she grasped his shirt and pulled it up and over his head, he kicked off his shoes and she gripped the button on his jeans. Within a few seconds they were both nude and he smiled at her lustfully, his lips attached to hers, his hands roving over her curves before finding her breasts and groping lightly. She moaned lightly into the kiss, her lilac nails scratching lightly over his back, her fingers drifting over his shoulders and down his muscled back.

His hands left her breasts caressing down her belly so lightly that it tickled, making her quiver. She sucked in a breath breaking from the kiss as he began rubbing her clit; her legs opened a little more his hand going between them, his fingers strumming her pussy lips. She moaned biting her lip, her head lulling back into the pillow and her eyes going half lidded. Her breathing hitched as he thrust inside of her slowly, her body lurching just slightly from the sudden but rapturous intrusion, her hands gripping his shoulders, her eyes opening for a brief second to lock with his before going half lidded again. He gripped her hips and started kissing her flesh as he slowly slid into her to the hilt.

Her back arched, her body trembling, her hands slowly dropping down his arms, feeling every muscle tense and relax, every vein pumping blood through his heated body. His lips kissed along her neck, her jaw, her breasts and then his body pressed against hers as he began to pull out and his pace increased. She took a deep quivering breath, gripping his biceps and biting her lip to keep from screaming out in erotically charged bliss. His pace increased rapidly, as if he'd been starving for her and was now devouring her at the first taste. She whimpered slightly a breath hitching in her throat as the extraordinary ecstasy was almost too much to bear. Drew seemed to realize this and he slowed down just a little. It didn't matter though she was already too far into the stratosphere of orgasm for him to slow down and her hips began bucking rapidly, searching for him and urging him to increase his speed.

His lips overtook hers again as they both reached climax, their lips searching each other frantically, hungrily as they reached their peak. He slowed down and pulled out of her slowly before collapsing next to her on the bed. She was panting breathlessly and sweating slightly but she propped herself up to kiss him gently then lay her head on his shoulder. He took her in his arms, kissing the top of her head.

"You know it's not midnight yet so that doesn't count as birthday sex," she chided him.

He tickled her ribs in response making her squeal and giggle, and making her pant even harder. When they were able to breathe and move once more they got ready for bed and Drew fell asleep not long after they got in bed. She heard Audra and Omar go to bed and a short time later Adam. Try as she might she couldn't sleep because as much as she didn't want to think about it all her mind seemed to focus on was her mom and Darcy. She was falling asleep in the arms of the man she was in love with after a nice birthday party where they announced that they were engaged and weren't ridiculed by their friends for jumping into an engagement. And after wonderfully passionate birthday sex which had exhausted her so she should be falling asleep happy but she couldn't seem to get happy she just felt a sense of sorrow, of loss for her family. She wished, hoped that Helen and Darcy would come to their senses to see that they were pushing her away and her love for Drew had nothing to do with them but was about her and Drew but she feared that she'd lost them for good. So rather than fall asleep happy she fell asleep fretting what tomorrow would bring rather than being happy it was her birthday.

She was woken up late the next morning not by an alarm or a dog or other noises in the house. No she was awoken by the sudden feeling of Drew's tongue inside of her loins. She gasped sucking in a breath as her eyes shot open and then became half lidded again. Her hands gripped tightly at the sheet beneath her, her back arching and her hips moving, gyrating of their own volition. She exhaled a shuddering blissful breath as her entire body began to quiver at his touch. One of his arms went around her lower back arching her up farther for better access while his free hand searched out her clit pressing lightly and rubbing in gentle circles. She bit her lip a deep moan emanating from the back of her throat vibrating her teeth gently. Drew's tongue licked around her insides, lapping her juices and awakening each nerve ending inside of her, touching every piece of her in just the right way to make her moan and whimper and scream in exalted unequivocal erotic rapture.

Her breathing became erratic, almost panicked as Drew's tongue moved faster and faster in ways she was nearly certain weren't humanly possible. She felt herself getting close, her entire body tensing, her heart pounding, she dug her heels into the mattress arching her back up even farther and taking one more very deep shuddering gasp of a breath before biting down hard on her lip to control the moan about to be elicited from her. She let out a muffled, rapturously blissful erotic scream as she reached orgasm, Drew slowed down before removing his tongue and she fell breathlessly onto the mattress. He came out from under the sheet to look at her and she smiled at him. He brushed a strand of her hair back, caressing the back of his hand down her cheek and giving her a few seconds to recover her breaths before he placed his lips on hers. She parted her lips as his tongue probed her bottom lip. Tasting herself on his lips made her smile and turned her on a little, he pulled away from the kiss after a minute to let her breathe.

"That was to make up for the birthday sex that wasn't on your birthday," Drew grinned when he pulled away from the kiss. "Happy birthday Angel."

"Thank you that was definitely the best way to be woken up on my birthday," she smiled.

"Come on we need to get dressed and get downstairs mom's making you her special birthday pancakes I can smell them." Drew said pulling her out of the bed.

They got dressed, she brushed her hair, Drew rinsed his mouth and they went downstairs where the rest of the Torres family and Dallas were waiting for them.

"Happy birthday Clare," Adam smiled hugging her tightly.

"Thanks Adam," she smiled back before hugging Audra and Omar as they wished her happy birthday.

"Yeah happy birthday Clare and congrats you two on the engagement," Dallas said from the across the table.

"Thanks Dallas," Clare replied as she sat down next to Drew.

Audra served her two pancakes, chocolate chip pancakes topped with strawberries and whipped cream. Clare smiled looking at her future in-laws that already were more like her family than her own and Dallas she wasn't quite sure how he fit into this picture but she was happy as she ate her birthday pancakes and at this moment that was all that mattered.

**(OWEN)**

He went to the Dot knowing Peter would be there and he had to talk to someone. Someone that wasn't Clare because she'd tell him not to do the thing he wanted to do, someone that wasn't Drew because as far as Owen was concerned Drew's only priorities needed to be getting himself better and taking care of Clare, making sure she was happy. Someone that wasn't Adam or Eli because frankly he didn't want to involve the two boys and he knew they couldn't keep secrets from Clare. Someone that wasn't Alli and Jenna because he didn't want it to turn into a cat fight and he knew Alli usually acted before thinking. The only people he could think of that would feel the same way he did and want to take the same actions he did was Peter, Spinner and Emma. Owen had no idea how to get in touch with Spinner and Emma but he knew just where to find Peter and figured he would know how to get a hold of the other two. He walked into the Dot and saw Peter behind the counter, the Dot was very busy and there were several waitresses and waiters bustling around.

"Hey Owen," Peter nodded when he noticed Owen come in.

"Hey when are you off?" Owen asked.

Peter looked at the clock and around the café before answering. "In about half an hour why?"

"Can you get a hold of Emma and Spinner?" Owen inquired.

"Uh yeah I have their cell numbers why what's going on?" Peter asked knitting his eyebrows together.

"I thought we might go confront Helen and Darcy for being bitches and going crazy on Clare." Owen remarked.

"Good idea they need a good yelling or slap upside the head. Can you believe both Spinner and me dated Darcy?" Peter commented before walking away to serve a customer.

Given that the only time he'd seen Darcy was when she was flipping out on Clare and all he'd wanted to do was punch the girl he couldn't believe anyone had ever dated her. Owen texted Jake while he was waiting for Peter to get off shift, he wanted to know if Helen and Darcy would even be home. Jake seemed to think that the two women needed some sense talked into them as well and said he'd make sure Darcy and Helen were at the house alone in about half an hour. When Peter got off he went back and changed then Owen drove them to Clare's house. Peter had already called Spinner and Emma and they met them outside of the Martin-Edwards home.

"Peter and Spin you two should go first not sure Darcy will let me in." Emma remarked.

"Yeah and I doubt Helen will let me in if she sees me first." Owen said.

Spinner shrugged, went up to the front door and rang the bell, Owen and Emma hid on either side of the house.

"Peter, Spinner hey what are you guys doing here?" Darcy's voice squeaked grinding at Owen's ears.

"We came to talk to you," Spinner told her.

"I thought you married Emma," Darcy said with a condescending tone.

"He did," Emma says showing herself and Owen followed.

"I remember you; you were with Clare the other night." Darcy says looking at Owen as they all push their way past her and into the house.

"Yeah she and Drew are my friends where's your mom?" Owen asked.

"Upstairs what's…" Darcy started but no one was listening.

"HELEN!" All three boys yelled up the stairs.

She ran down the stairs a few seconds later only to look affronted that they were there and gave an irritated huff. "What are you four doing here?"

"We came to talk to you, to the both of you. You're hurting Clare and you're pushing her away." Emma told them.

"Clare is hurting me, I only wanted to do what's best for her and she ran away." Helen retorted.

"You were going to send her away; she didn't run away she ran to Drew! They're in love and instead of talking to her you just pushed her to Drew faster." Owen told her.

"I was sending her away for her own good; she's throwing her life away for a boy. He put her in the hospital and she's staying with him!" Helen said in an exasperated tone.

Owen was so angry he was about to lose it, his fists clenched, his body tensed and he began growling! Was Helen serious? She was making Drew sound like he abused Clare! He was too angry to even talk but thankfully Spinner and Peter were not.

"You should both be ashamed of yourselves! Darcy you come back home after three years and the first thing you do is snap a gasket on your little sister. She was already upset after what she went through with your mom and you just start yelling at her, you didn't even hear her side." Spinner snapped at the girl.

"I thought all that time in Africa was for you to make amends for your behavior but your just came back a bigger bitch." Peter added and Darcy glared at both of her ex's.

"Clare has lost her mind! If you're her friend shouldn't you be looking out for her? When I left she was little miss book smart perfect that still wore a uniform to school and didn't want anything to do with boys. I come back and she's not only lost her virginity but she's spending all her time with him, not doing anything for her and she's about to move in with this guys she's decided she can marry at seventeen and some other boy! She's seventeen she can't move in with two boys!" Darcy says in a disdainful voice.

"That other boy is me; Clare and Drew are two of my best friends. We're moving into an apartment together as friends because it's safer and cheaper and Clare will feel safer. We wouldn't be moving in together at all if your mom hadn't flipped out and just let Drew and Clare be happy together! We're three friends getting an apartment together this isn't a threesome!" Owen growled his voice rising and getting harsher with every breath he took.

"Funny because that's exactly what it sounds like to me. From what I hear this so called fiancé of hers uses her like a sex slave and he only asked her to marry him so he couldn't lose her." Darcy retorts.

Owen's eyes went wide, his eyebrows shot up, he couldn't believe what he was hearing. He was so angry he had to take a deep breath before he forgot that he had any ounce of courtesy in him and punched Darcy out or just started breaking things.

"Who in the hell are you hearing this from Darc? Have you ever even seen them together when you weren't yelling at them? Because I have, a lot and all I've seen is how good he is to her and how in love they are. Clare's not with him because he forces her to be, she's with him because she wants to be, because she's in love. She was thirteen when you left she's seventeen now, she grew up, deal with it!" Peter informs the two women.

"Even I saw that and I only saw the two of them together for a few hours last night. So Clare lost her virginity and is having sex with the boy, she's seventeen and in love that's what you do. Instead of being happy that she found the love of her life so young you attack them!" Emma admonishes.

"She's going to be living in sin, she is living in sin we're trying to save her soul." Helen argued.

"Oh my god are you fucking kidding me? Do you even hear yourself? Where in the bible does it say love is a sin? You two don't even realize how you're hurting Clare do you? Do you even care? Either of you?" Owen asked them.

"Clare is hurting me, hurting us if she just came home and apologized, stopped seeing Drew then we would happily welcome her back." Helen said flippantly.

"You're fucking joking! She can have the family that's making her a pariah for following her heart, that's making her feel like a whore, like she's doing everything wrong but come home only if she apologizes and admits she was wrong and anything else you want! Or she can stay with the man she loves, that makes her feel good, treats her like a princess and his family that not only loves her but includes her best friend. Are you purposely trying to push her away? When did you decide you hated your daughter? And how could you turn on your sister, just take your mother's word for everything without even seeing them together or talking to them?" Peter demands of the two women in a scolding and incensed tone.

"That boy you claims loves her so much put her in the hospital how can you…" Helen was arguing when Owen had had enough.

"HELEN SHUT UP!" Owen yelled loudly ceasing the woman from talking. "Drew was in the hospital because he fell on the basketball courts, an accident and Clare ended up in the hospital because she was so stressed out and worried that she over worked herself, barely ate and literally worried herself to exhaustion and the rest of us, me and you included Helen are guilty of not watching her closely enough. We're guilty of not forcing her to eat, of not making sure she was sleeping of not making sure she was being taken care of in every way. The way that Drew would have had he not been unconscious in the hospital at the time! Let's go we're never going to get through to these two they're much too close minded to listen. I don't think they even care anymore."

"If I hear that either of you ever goes near Clare again for anything other than to tell her you love her and you were wrong I will personally come back here to make you sorry. Go back to Africa Darcy nobody wants you here, we were all better off without you." Spinner says in a harsh voice before grabbing Emma and kissing her passionately if not a little hard as a show for his ex-girlfriend.

"I'll make you both sorry too," Peter agrees.

"You two want to talk nicely and rationally to Clare, to see her with Drew, to admit you wrong then you can go near her. If you so much as call her or write her a letter or do anything to attack her in any way again I will make you regret it." Owen warned them before walking out with the others.

"So what do we tell Clare at dinner?" Emma asks.

"It's her birthday we don't tell her anything," Peter replies.

"We can tell Clare tomorrow but we're gonna be late if we don't go. You two can follow me." Owen said as he and Peter got back in his truck.

Spinner and Emma got into their car and Owen started driving to the restaurant where they were meeting Clare, the Torres family, Clare's dad, Eli, Jenna and Alli for dinner. Owen spent the whole drive breathing deeply and calming himself down so Clare wouldn't know something was up. They couldn't tell her tonight, not on her birthday that her mother and sister had pretty much written her off. In a way he was sure that she already knew that but he wasn't going to tell her, not tonight.

**Update soon with her birthday dinner and moving to the apartment. And coming soon a love interest for Owen! Shout out to tomfeltonlover1991 for the suggestion Darcy's ex's confront her for being a bitch and helping me decide on who Owen's love interest should be.**


End file.
